Ocultando sentimientos
by blackstones3
Summary: Lavi se miente respecto a quien ama.Kanda por orgullo no admite estar enamorado. Lenalee no admite estar enamorada por miedo a no ser correspondida. ¿Y Allen? él no sé da cuenta de que esta u-Occ,Lav-Occ,All-lena
1. ¡Hemos sido admitidos!

**¡Hemos sido admitidos!**

En un enorme salón se encuentra sentado en uno de los sillones un hombre muy apuesto. Tiene el cabello color rojo que le llega al final del cuello cortado en pequeñas capas, lo peinado todo hacia atrás dándole un toque elegante. Sus facciones son toscas, maduras pero hermosas. Su tono de piel es levemente acanelado. Tiene unos hermosos ojos color vino, que aunque mostraran firmeza y frialdad, podía verse una leve capa de tristeza. Es alto y tiene un cuerpo marcado. Viste un traje color negro y bajo el saco una camisa blanca con cuello polo, una corbata negra, y unos zapatos del mismo color.

El hombre sostiene en sus manos un pequeño platillo que contiene una humeante taza de té, al igual que la mujer que está sentada frente a él. Ella tiene facciones muy simples y comunes. Su larga cabellera rubia es amarrada en una coleta alta, sin dejar que algún mechón le caiga a la cara. Tiene unos grandes y expresivos ojos color negro, que en este momento muestran profundo dolor. Es delgada y sus curvas no son muy marcadas. Tiene un tono de piel algo pálido, pero no al grado de parecer enferma. Viste un sencillo vestido negro que le llega un poco debajo de las rodillas, unas medias blancas y unos zapatos de tacón cuadrado color negro.

-Leia fue mi mejor amiga, y su hija es como una sobrina para mí. Ahora que Leia murió yo me puedo hacer cargo de ella. –dice con seriedad la mujer levantando la mirada de su taza de té para mirar al hombre que también había levantado un poco su mirada para verla.

-No será necesario Elizabeth. Kailan es mi hija y yo cuidare de ella. –dice con firmeza pero sin sonar descortés.

-Por favor Edrick. –su tono de voz sonó algo ofendido. –Leia fue mi mejor amiga, se cómo fue su relación. Tu viviendo en dos hogares, teniendo dos familias. Ni siquiera te dignabas a presentar a tus amigos a mi amiga como tu mujer, siempre lo hacías como si fuera una amiga. Leia te amaba tanto que aceptaba eso. –el hombre pudo notar rencor en su voz y apretó los puños tratando de contenerse. – es más, estoy segura que tus conocidos ni siquiera saben de la existencia de Kailan.

-Jamás he negado a Kailan como mi hija. –dice firme alzando un poco la voz. –lo admito, mi error fue nunca formalizar mi relación con Leia, pero eso no significa que haya sido porque no la amara. Como sabrás mi esposa murió hace cuatro años dejándome una hija. Luego conocí a Leia y hace tres años ella me bendijo dándome otra hija, pero a pesar de saber que Leia fue una mujer de hermoso corazón y que no discriminaría a mi primera hija, tenía miedo de que Eiren no aceptara a Leia; es algo caprichosa y es mi culpa el que sea así. Quería esperarme a que Eiren sea más grande y madura, pero lamentablemente las cosas no pudieron ser así. –dice con algo de tristeza.

-Si temías que tu otra hija no aceptara a Leia ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptará a Kailan?... seguramente la verá como una niña que le quiere quitar el amor de su padre.

-Ambas son mis hijas, a ambas las amo por igual. Tanto Kailan como Eiren vivirán conmigo, no me separaré de mis hijas. –dice más firme poniéndose de pie a la vez que deja su taza de té en la mesa de centro. — si me disculpa lady Elizabeth iré a recoger a mi hija para llevarla a casa para que conozca a su hermana mayor. –dice de forma educada dando media vuelta ignorando la mirada furiosa que le dedica la mujer.

* * *

><p>En el gran jardín de una enorme mansión se ve a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente cinco años. Tiene un largo y lacio cabello color negro amarrado en dos coletas altas, cayéndole en las mejillas algunos rebeldes mechones, y sobre su frente cae su flequillo. Sus ojos son grandes y de color rojos escarlata. Sus facciones son angelicales y lindas. Su tono de piel claro. Tiene un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, perfecto para su edad. Lleva puesto un vestido estilo muñeca de porcelana en color azul con varios holanes blancos, que le llega debajo de las rodillas dejando ver sus calcetas blancas de holanes y sus zapatos de charol.<p>

Junto a la niña está un pequeño niño de la misma edad que ella. Su cabello es de color rojo borgoña y lo lleva algo alborotado dándole un aire travieso y rebelde. Sus facciones son angelicales. Su tono de piel es igual que el de la niña. Tiene unos grandes ojos color verde jade. Viste unos pantaloncillos cortos color caqui, unos calcetines que le llegan a mediación de la pantorrilla, unos zapatos negros y una camisa blanca de botones y cuello estilo polo.

La niña corre por todo el jardín sosteniendo un pequeño carrito de juguete de color rojo y el niño corre atrás de ella intentando darle alcance. Mientras la niña ríe y tiene una mirada traviesa, la del niño es molesta.

-¡Eiren dame mi carrito! –grita el niño furioso acelerando su paso para alcanzarla.

-Alcánzame y quítamelo… Lavi. –dice juguetona acelerando también su paso para que no la alcance.

Por una de las puertas de la mansión que da hacia al jardín va saliendo Edrick que toma con su mano derecha a una pequeña niña de tres años. Tiene facciones muy lindas y angelicales. Su larga cabellera de color azul es amarrada en dos coletas medias. Tiene unos grandes ojos amatistas que muestran timidez haciendo contraste con sus muecas. Lleva puesto un vestido estilo princesa de color rosa con algunos holanes rojos que le llegaba a la rodilla dejando ver sus calcetas blancas con holanes y zapatitos negros.

Los niños siguen en su "juego" que ni cuenta se dan de la presencia de esas dos personas en el jardín.

De pronto la niña detiene su carrera volteando hacia donde viene Lavi y le extiende la mano donde sostiene el carrito mientras le sonríe levemente. Lavi se detiene cerca de ella mirándola extrañado.

-Ya me cansé. Te devuelvo tu carrito.

Lavi mira el carrito para después mirarla a ella, al verle esa sonrisa amigable él le dedica una igual a la vez que extiende su mano para tomar el carrito sin ver como la mano con la que Eiren lo sostiene desprende un aura roja.

-¡AHH…! – Lavi aleja su mano adolorido mirando que su carrito de plástico se derrite en la mano de su amiga.

-Enserio Lavi, no sé porque siempre caes. – la niña empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras lo apunta con su mano libre y el pelirrojo la fulmina con la mirada.

-Ya me vengaré Eiren. –dice resentido mientras se soba su manita. –recuerda que siempre lo hago. –Lavi comenzó a reírse como lunático y a Eiren se le puso la piel chinita.

-¡Chicos! –exclama Edrick al estar más cerca llamando la atención de ambos que voltearon a verlo, incluso Eiren tiró el plástico derretido que tiene en una de sus manos al suelo y se la limpió en su vestido.

Edrick se detiene a unos pasos cerca de los niños que lo miraban curioso mientras que la pequeña que el hombre tomaba de la mano se escondió atrás de él y sólo asoma levemente su cabeza mostrando el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando Lavi y Eiren dirigen su mirada a la niña, ésta se esconde completamente atrás del hombre.

-¡Qué monada de niña! –exclama Lavi emocionado. – le diré al viejo panda que consiga una chamacona joven y la embarace para que tenga una niña igual de mona y poder apretarle los cachetes. –dice emocionado.

_-(¿Cómo demonios sabe este niño como se hacen las niñas? ¬¬ No sé porque sigo dejando que ese mocoso se junte con mi hija, es mala influencia para ella… está bien, lo admito, aún no sé quien es mala influencia para quien, si Eiren lo es para el mocoso o el mocoso para ella)_

-No creo que el viejo panda pueda embarazar a una mujer. –dice Eiren mirando a Lavi y este la mira curioso. –tu abuelo es muy viejo y dudo que le siga funcionando su arma para hacer bebés.

A Edrick casi le da un paro cardiaco al oír a su pequeña decir eso mientras que Lavi se soba la barbilla pensativo y la pequeña peli-azul se asoma un poco mostrando que no entiende nada de lo que hablan.

-¿Quién les dijo esa clase de cosas niños? Como de donde vienen los bebés y el arma para hacerlos. –pregunta Edrick mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados, sabía que alguien mal influenció a ese par, por muy traviesos que sean no creía que solos sepan de esas cosas a la edad que tiene.

-Nos lo dijo el tío Marian. –dice ambos con inocencia. A Edrick le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y su instinto asesino se activa.

_-(¡Maldito __Marian, __ya __verá __cuando __lo __vea!... _con __razón __el __maldito __se __fue __muy __apurado __hace __un __par __de __días, __sabía __que __notaría __que __pervirtió __más __la __mente __de __mi __hija __y __terminaría __matándolo___Por __eso __odio __que __venga __a __pervertir __a __mi __hija __y __al __mocoso. __Luego __viene __el __abuelo __y __me __reclama __por __lo __que __aprende __su __nieto __de __mi __hermano__)_ –un aura furiosa rodea a Edrick que ya planeaba una y mil formas de encontrar a su hermano que se la pasa viajando para darle una muerte muy dolorosa muerte.

Edrick aspira y suelta el aire un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse, luego cierra los ojos regresando a su rostro una expresión tranquila al mirar a su hija mayor.

-Eiren, te presento a Kailan; tu hermana menor. –tanto Lavi como Eiren ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos. – ¡vamos Kailan! deja que tu hermana mayor te vea. –dice de forma amigable tomándole la mano a la pequeña poniéndola frente a él.

Kailan baja la mirada algo apenada mostrando más sonrojadas sus mejillas, mientras que Edrick coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija menor sonriendo de oreja a oreja por lo que sus ojos se cierran.

-¡Sorprendente! –exclama Lavi. –tan rápido tu papá le hizo una hija a una mujer y lo mejor de todo es que no es un bebé, sino que ya está algo crecidita. –el pequeño muestra sorpresa tanto en sus muecas como en su mirada y a Edrick le resbala un gota de sudor en la frente a la vez que su sonrisa flaquea y en su ceja derecha aparece un tic nervioso. – ¡tu papá es genial Eiren! –dice con admiración. –Además hace niñas muy bonitas. –al instante las mejillas de Kailan se sonrojan ante el comentario de Lavi. –aunque tú le saliste algo fea, pero bien dicen que echando a perder se aprende. –dice con burla mirando a Eiren que aún sigue mirando impresionada a la hermana que le salió haciendo sentir un poco incomoda a Kailan.

-¡No le digas fea a mi hija mocoso! –dice molesto fulminándolo con la mirada haciendo que Lavi rápidamente se esconda atrás de su amiga.

-Oye papá. –Eiren finalmente despega su vista sorprendida de Kailan y la dirigió hacia su padre que la mira dándole a entender que tiene su atención. –no se parece en nada a ti ni a mí. La mujer que te dijo que esa niña es tu hija te engañó. –dice con firmeza y Edrick casi cae estilo anime mientras que Kailan no entiende muy bien de lo que hablan. –sólo mírale el pelo, lo tiene azul, el mío es negro y el tuyo rojo. Sus ojos son morados, los míos rojos y los tuyos, mmm… aún no me enseñan en la escuela ese color, pero no es el mismo… ¡espera! ¿Ósea como? –Eiren se soba la barbilla de forma pensativa dándose cuenta de algo mientras que a Edrick le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y Lavi simplemente escuchaba al igual que Kailan. –ahora que lo pienso tampoco me parezco a ti papá. Para mí que mamá también te puso el cuerno. –A Edrick se le marca más su tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-¡Don cornudo! ¡Edrick-san es don cornudo! –Lavi se toca la tripa mientras se ríe y con su otra mano apunta a Edrick haciéndole que se le marque más el tic nervioso.

-¡Deja de burlarte maldito mocoso! –grita furioso asustando de sobremanera a Kailan que nunca había oídos gritar así a su padre y mucho menos verlo así de furioso, y Edrick nota lo que causó. – ¿vez lo que haces mocoso del demonio? ¡Me hiciste asustar a mi hija! –sigue gritando furioso. –en cuanto a ti Eiren. –dice ahora posando su mirada furiosa en su hija mayor. – ¡eres mi hija, pero te pareces a tu mamá! ¡Kailan también es mi hija, pero se parece más a su mamá! ¡Y si tengo la seguridad que ambas son mis hijas es porque como todo Cross tiene la misma marca que yo en las nalgas!

-Papi dijo nalgas. –dice burlona Eiren.

Lavi se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada y Kailan se sonroja toda porque su padre ande gritando a los cuatro vientos la marca que tiene en una de sus pompitas.

Edrick se soba el puente de la nariz suspirando de forma pesada mientras cuenta mentalmente hasta diez, su hija mayor siempre lo saca de sus casillas al igual que su odioso hermano dejando ver que para su desgracia saco el carácter de Marian y no el de su inocente difunta esposa o ya de perdido el de él mismo. Lo peor es cuando estaba con el mocoso pelirrojo, ahí lo sacaba con más facilidad de sus casillas.

Agradecía enormemente que Kailan sacara el carácter de su madre. Eso lo podía saber a pesar que apenas tiene tres años, porque de ser diferente y que haya sacado el carácter de su hermano como su primer hija ya lo habría notado después de todo, notó que Eiren tenía un carácter muy diferente al de él y el de su esposa haciéndosele muy conocido cuando la pequeña le orino la ropa cuando la estaba cambiando y solo teniendo un día de nacida la condenada, recordándole aquel momento cuando tenía solo dos añitos y su hermano menor Marian le orinó la cara cuando él miraba inocentemente como su madre lo cambiaba y el condenado tenia la misma edad que su hija en ese entonces.

* * *

><p>Dos años después:<p>

Kailan ya tiene cinco años, Lavi y Eiren siete.

Desde que Kailan llegó a vivir a la mansión de Edrick Cross la pequeña se la había pasado siguiendo a todos lados a Eiren, y cuando estaba con Lavi los seguía a ambos porque quería jugar con ellos, pero los pequeños siempre se escabullían haciendo que Kailan se sienta muy sola en esa enorme mansión, ya que Edrick al ser un poderoso e importante mago, era miembro del consejo de magia lo que lo hacía viajar mucho.

Lavi se encuentra parado frente a un hermoso lago aventando piedras en este entreteniéndose.

-¡LAVI-CHIAN!

Al oír el grito de su amiga el pelirrojo voltea viendo a Eiren correr hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Eiren-chan! –exclama contento el pelirrojo volteando completamente su cuerpo y abre sus brazos para recibirla en ellos mientras una enorme sonrisa adorna su rostro.

Al estar más cerca de él, Eiren se lanza, pero Lavi se mueve haciéndola caer de lleno al suelo prácticamente besándolo.

-¡Caíste! ¡Ayer me invente eso con el abuelo y me moría por hacértelo!—el pelirrojo se retuerce de la risa sosteniéndose con una mano la tripa.

Eiren levanta el rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada dejando ver que hasta pasto le entró en la boca y tiene toda la cara roja ante el golpe que se dio. La pelinegra se lame una y otra vez el brazo intentando quitarse el sabor a tierra y pasto de la boca, mientras que Lavi no podía dejar de reír.

La niña se pone de pie de un salto y extiende una mano hacia Lavi haciendo que este deje de reír al instante y la mire asustado. Rápidamente da media vuelta para intentar huir de ella. Eiren solo abre su puño y de la palma de su mano sale una pequeña esfera de fuego dándole en el trasero al pelirrojo.

-¡Me quemo mi colita! –exclama asustado corriendo hacia el lago tirándose en este.

Ahora era la pelinegra quien se retuerce de la risa apuntando por donde se había aventado Lavi, el cual saca su cabeza del agua escupiendo de su boca un chorrito de agua mientras mira con molestia a su amiga.

-Siempre usas tu magia en mi contra. Deberías aprender a mí que yo nunca he usado mi magia en contra de mi mejor amiga. –mira de forma heroica el horizonte con añoranza.

-Mentiroso. –deja de reír y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. –siempre que me distraigo usas tu magia en mi. –la pequeña se cruza de brazos e infla los mofles en un tierno puchero.

-Bueeeno. Somos magos, si tenemos magia debemos usarla que para eso está. –dice despreocupado mientras nada para acercarse a la orilla. –no sé porque los adultos se empeñan en que no la usemos mucho porque según ellos los humanos nos pueden ver y ellos no deben saber que existen personas con poderes como nosotros. –Eiren asiente dándole la razón.

-Es que los adultos nos dicen esas mentiras porque se quieren quedar con la diversión para ellos solos. Como casi nadie puede usar la magia a nuestra edad, y nosotros si, así nos inventan cuentos para que no la usemos. –Lavi asintió dándole la razón mientras sale del lago y se sacude como si fuera un perro.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Es que me tarde escapándome de Kailan. Ya sabes que siempre me sigue a todos lados y no es divertido traerla. –dice despreocupada agitando su mano restándole importancia. – ¿o la cuido o me divierto? Y prefiero divertirme.

-Que mala hermana mayor eres. –dice decepcionado mirándola con desaprobación.

-Me lo dice quien a cada rato me dice: "¿Por qué traes a tu hermana contigo? Somos niños no niñeras así que regrésala". –Eiren lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, y Lavi sonríe nervioso mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Mejor dejemos de perder el tiempo y comencemos a jugar. –dice cambiando drásticamente de tema y Eiren asiente emocionada.

* * *

><p>Ya había oscurecido y Eiren caminaba hacia su casa la cual quedaba al igual que la de Lavi muy cerca del bosque. Era mejor así ya que como Eiren y Lavi habían desarrollado su magia a muy temprana edad no querían que los humanos normales los vieran, así que por esa razón Bookman y Edrick vivían en las casas que tenían ahí, que estaban algo alejadas de la comunidad.<p>

-¡Ya llegué! –grita al momento de abrir la puerta de su casa de golpe.

Rápidamente una de las empleadas corrió para recibirla poniéndose frente a ella haciendo una inclinación en forma de respeto.

-Bienve… -la chica no terminó su frase ya que al levantar el rostro mira extrañada a Eiren. – ¿la señorita Kailan no estaba con usted? –pregunta preocupada.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Es que no la he visto en todo el día. Pensé que estaba con usted porque desapareció al mismo tiempo, por eso no me preocupe. –dice algo nerviosa, asustada y preocupada.

Eiren ensancha los ojos y voltea sobre su hombro hacia atrás viendo los oscuro que está y sin decir nada sale corriendo en dirección al bosque.

* * *

><p>La pequeña Kailan metida en un hueco que tiene el grueso tronco de un árbol abraza sus rodillas y esconde su rostro entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo tiene leves espasmo como si estuviera llorando, por el temblar de sus manos muestra tener miedo.<p>

-Quiero… quiero que mi mami venga por mí. –murmura con voz llorosa. –te extraño mucho mami. Si tan sólo papi estuviera en casa vendría a salvarme.

* * *

><p>Eiren camina por el bosque, a pesar que la luna alumbra poco parece saber por dónde iba, es como si conociera muy bien el bosque. La pequeña tiene cada una de sus manos alrededor de la boca para así hacer que sus gritos se oigan más fuerte.<p>

-¡KAILAN!

Es lo que grita una y otra vez mientras camina, en sus ojos se nota preocupación, sabía lo miedosa que es su hermanita ante la oscuridad, sin contar que ella aún no desarrolla sus poderes y no sabe cómo defenderse, y ella más que nadie sabe lo peligroso que es el bosque de noche, no por nada varias veces ella junto con Lavi se habían topado con varios animales salvajes por quedarse jugando hasta muy tarde, pero al menos ellos tenían la ventaja de ya tener sus poderes y de saber manejarlos para defenderse.

-¿Kailan?

Eiren detiene su paso al oír algunos arbustos removerse, así que corre a estos y los mueve esperando ver a Kailan, pero se topa con un enorme jabalí salvaje. La pelinegra frunce el entrecejo no importándole que el animal la mire con intensiones de atacarla, pero ensancha los ojos al ver algo enterrado en los colmillos del animal. Es nada más y nada menos que el gorrito con orejas de conejo que siempre usa Kailan desde que su padre se lo regaló cuando vino de su último viaje. A ella le había regalado uno de gato, pero Lavi se lo quemó con magia dejándolo en cenizas, lo malo es que el muy canijo le prendió fuego cuando ella lo traía puesto. Estaba segura que se lo quemó porque le tenía envidia porque él no tenía uno así, pero ese no es el tema. El tema aquí es que ese jabalí tiene el gorrito de su hermanita, esa que quiere tanto pero no lo demuestra porque es vergonzoso, además como hermana mayor tiene que protegerla.

Eiren furiosa pone cara de poseída asustando al animal que sin pensarlo iba a huir, pero Eiren se le echa encima repartiéndole golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Maldito animalejo devuélveme a mi hermanita!... ¡Te la comiste condenado! –dice mientras golpea al pobre animal como poseída. – ¡vamos, vomítala maldito jabalí o te golpearé hasta abrirte el estomago y sacarla yo misma!

* * *

><p>Kailan desde donde está escondida escucha el jaleo y reconoce la voz de su hermana. Rápidamente sale para buscarla y queda con los ojos muy abiertos y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente al ver a su hermana golpear al jabalí y gritar su nombre como poseída, y se sorprende más al ver al mismo jabalí que la había perseguido antes de encontrar el escondite donde minutos antes estaba.<p>

-¿Ne… nee-san? –dice sorprendida.

Eiren al instante deja de golpear al jabalí y el pobre quedo todo lleno de chichones, con heridas abiertas y los ojos en forma de cruz. La pelinegra pega su oreja a la panza del animal haciendo que Kailan que está atrás de ella le resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Estás ahí Kailan?... No te preocupes imoto que nee-san te salvará. –dice heroica sin despegar su oreja de la panza del animal no dándose cuenta que Kailan está atrás de ella.

-¿Salvarme? Pensé que no me querías. Siempre huyes de mí. –dice con algo de tristeza.

-Tks… si te quiero, pero no se lo digas a Lavi que se burlara de mi por días. Y si huyo de ti es porque eres muy molesta. –dice con fastidio y a la peli-azul la rodea un aura triste y desolada. –pero molesta o no eres mi hermana menor, así que te salvaré, solo deja busco un cuchillo para abrirle la panza a este animalejo y sacarte. –dice haciendo una pose heroica.

Kailan sonríe levemente, en verdad le divertía su hermana mayor, ahora recuerda porque la sigue a todos lados.

-Pero si no estoy dentro de la panza del jabalí, estoy atrás de ti.

Eiren voltea viendo a Kailan de lo más tranquila parada mirándola con inocencia. La pelinegra suelta un profundo suspiro que mostraba cansancio.

-Bueno, lo importante es que estas bien. –dice al momento de quitarle el gorro que el jabalí aún tiene clavado en uno de sus colmillos. Camina hacia Kailan quedando frente a ella. –no lo vuelvas a perder, que te ves muy linda con él, y no soy la única que piensa eso, Lavi también lo cree. –la mira divertida mientras le pone el gorrito.

Las mejillas de Kailan se sonrojaran y baja la mirada sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza al oír eso que su hermana le dijo sobre Lavi recordando cuando él le dijo lo linda que se veía cuando se lo vio puesto por primera vez, por esa razón siempre se ponía el gorrito y nunca se lo iba a quitar.

Kailan levanta la mirada viendo la sonrisa que le dedica su hermana, el verla se emociona, es la primera vez que ella le sonríe así, en verdad admira a su hermana mayor, y le hacía feliz el ver que no la odie como pensaba dejando de sentir esa soledad que la carcomía desde que su madre murió, la cual sólo desaparecía cuando su padre estaba en casa.

* * *

><p>Pasa un año más, Eiren sigue huyendo de Kailan, que no se da por vencida en que su hermana acepte jugar con ella, además que le gusta estar con Lavi, quiere hacerse amiga de él, pero el canijo huía junto con Eiren para irse a jugar.<p>

Sabe que su hermana la quiere porque cuando están solas en casa se lo demuestra y jugando muy de repente con ella, pero aun la considera molesta, así que se propuso hacerla cambiar de opinión, como también se propuso hacer que Lavi quiera y desee ser su amigo.

Es el primer día de clases para Kailan en la primaria donde están su hermana mayor y Lavi. Es una escuela de humanos normales, por lo general en las escuelas donde se les entrena con la magia se entra hasta los doce años ya que es cuando normalmente un mago comienza a manifestar sus poderes, aunque haya excepciones es muy raro que la manifiesten a más temprana edad. Aun así, aunque Lavi y Eiren ya hayan manifestado su magia seguían yendo a una escuela de humanos normales, aunque es una de puros niños de familias adineradas.

Nada más la limosina se estaciona frente a la escuela tanto Lavi como Eiren salen corriendo.

-¡Tenemos que llegar antes que la maestra para hacerle su broma del día de inicio! –gritan ambos mientras esquivan a los demás estudiantes que entran al edificio.

A Kailan le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca mirando por donde se fueron aún estando dentro de la limosina

-Que tenga buen día señorita. –dice el chofer sonriendo nervioso ya acostumbrado a que esos dos hagan lo mismo el primer día de clases, lo hacen desde el preescolar.

Kailan asiente levemente. La pequeña lleva el uniforme de la escuela que consiste en una falda tableada de color gris que le llega a mediación del muslo. Unas calcetas largas negras y zapatos negros. La parte de arriba del uniforme es un saco estilo marinerito al igual que la boina. El de los niños es igual sólo que llevan pantaloncillos cortos. Kailan en vez de llevar la boina lleva puesto el gorrito de conejo, ese mismo que su padre le regalo, ese con el que Lavi cada que la ve le dice lo mona que se ve, por esa razón siempre se lo pone, aunque el pobre de Edrick sigue pensando que lo usa porque él se lo regaló.

Kailan sale de la limosina y mientras camina puede notar como los demás niños la miran con burla haciéndole bajar la cabeza sintiéndose apenada y no sabiendo la razón del porque la miran así.

* * *

><p>A causa de su timidez Kailan no se atreve a hablarle a nadie además que nadie se acerca a ella. Ve como los niños de su salón ya tienen sus grupitos de amigos a pesar que como ella es la primera vez que se ven. El verse como la única sin amigos le hizo sentirse muy triste, además que también en su salón la miran con burla y ella no sabe la razón.<p>

Cuando tocó el timbre del primer receso, Kailan con su almuerzo se fue a uno de los jardines. Se encuentra sentada en el pasto recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol teniendo su almuerzo en sus piernas.

Tres niños de su salón se colocaron frente a ella haciendo que levante la mirada curiosa, a la vez ilusionada pensando que esos niños quieren hacerse sus amigos, está tan ilusionada que no nota que la miran con cierta maldad y burla.

-Oh miren lo que tenemos aquí. –dice uno de los niños de cabellera negra. –la niñita de papi que usa sombrerito de conejo. –dice con burla y sus dos amigos ríen divertidos. Kailan baja la mirada no pudiéndoselas sostener y sintiendo una opresión fuerte en su pecho ante la desilusión.

-Sólo es una nena fea y consentida. –dice con burla el otro niño que tiene cabellera castaña. Kailan abraza su almuerzo como si se tratara de un escudo contra esos niños.

-Dame eso. –el niño rubio le quita el gorro con brusquedad.

-Dámelo. –Kailan habla por primera vez mirándolos con firmeza haciendo reír con maldad al trío de niños.

-Quítanoslo.

Kailan se pone de pie dispuesta a quitárselo, no dejará que ese niño se quede con el gorro que a Lavi le gusta como se le ve. Pero cuando llega al niño que le quitó el gorro este se lo lanza a uno de sus amigos haciendo que Kailan corra a este y cuando llega a él este se lo lanza al pelinegro.

Kailan no se da por vencida, corre de un niño a otro intentándoles quitar el gorrito mientras sus ojos se nublan queriendo llorar ante la desesperación y los tres niños sólo se ríen burlándose mientras se avientan el gorro.

* * *

><p>Eiren y Lavi van corriendo por uno de los jardines de la escuela riéndose a carcajadas mientras en sus manos sostienen los desayunos que les robaron a algunos alumnos.<p>

-¡Tenemos mucha comida! ¡Ja!— dice Eiren sin dejar de correr.

-Si la vendemos tendremos mucho dinero para sobornar a los maestros y que nos pasen en las materias sin necesidad de asistir a clases ¡ja! –Lavi corre a su lado.

-No sé porque papá no me quiere dar dinero para eso. Dice que tengo que pasar las materias con mi esfuerzo. –dice con pesar y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Lo mismo dice el condenado de mi abuelo. Son unos egoístas. –profiere con lamento. –me dice: –el pelirrojo pone la misma expresión que pone su abuelo cuando le dará una importante lección. –Lavi no se cómo eres tan bueno en la magia y un completo tarado en la escuela. –incluso la voz le sale igualita a la de su abuelo.

-A mí me dice lo mismo papá. –Eiren asiente una y otra vez con la cabeza. – Los adultos no entienden que las clases dan sueño y me quedo dormida… y todavía me regañan porque el maestro le manda a llamar por eso. Pero ¿qué quiere que haga? En las noches juego videojuegos, es una tarea difícil que no me deja dormir como se debe. –se encoje de hombros y Lavi asiente dándole la razón.

-Es verdad, los adultos no entienden que es más importante los videojuegos que la escuela. –dice con seriedad y según él madurez. –Haber, ¿de qué sirve la escuela?... de nada, yo sólo necesito saber de la vida para sobrevivir. –sonríe con arrogancia.

-¡Amen por eso Lavi-chian!— Eiren le aplaude emocionada subiéndole más el ego al pelirrojo.

-¡DÁMELO!

Escuchan la voz llorosa de una niña muy conocida para ambos haciendo que dejen su show y volteen a todos lados buscándola.

-Oye ¿qué no es esa Kai-chan? –pregunta apuntando hacia el noroeste donde a varios metros se ven a tres niños aventándose entre sí algo y a una niña intentando quitárselos.

Eiren ve borroso, ya que no puede ver bien de lejos, entrecierra los ojos intentando enfocar mejor la vista, y es que tanto videojuego la está dejando ciega, pero no le quería decir a su padre porque o una de dos: o le compra lentes de nerd o le quita los videojuegos. Y ninguna de las dos le convenía.

-Si es Kai-chan. –confirma molesto Lavi al ver que esos niños molestan a la peli-azul.

A diferencia de Eiren él tiene muy buena vista y aunque estén lejos con enfocarla un poco logra ver a la perfección. Y eso que el canijo se la pasa pegado a la pantalla jugando videojuegos todas las noches y su vista no se ha deteriorado nada.

Eiren confía ciegamente en su amigo por lo que deja de forzar la vista, después de todo así se evita quedar más ciega.

_-(Nadie __molesta __a __un __Cross __sin __salir __ileso)_ –Eiren se muestra furiosa al igual que Lavi, ambos mirando hacia la dirección donde está Kailan (aunque a Eiren de nada le sirve después de todo sólo ve figuras difusas)

Aunque Lavi siempre huya de esa pequeña o no quiera meterla mucho en los juegos con su amiga la quiere como una hermana, no dejará que nadie la moleste. Sin pensarlo ambos tiran los almuerzos que robaron y corren hacia donde estaá Kailan.

* * *

><p>Kailan se detiene al ver que atrás del niño que tiene su gorrito se colocaron Lavi y Eiren con un aura asesina rodeándolos. Los niños que están atrás de Kailan también los vieron y palidecieron. Es verdad que sólo tienen unas horas en la escuela, aún así la fama de esos dos es grande y han escuchado que son unos bravucones que muchos en la escuela respetan y temen.<p>

Lavi le quita con brusquedad el gorro al niño y cuando este voltea para reclamarle cae al suelo por un puñetazo que el pelirrojo le dio en la mejilla. El castaño se toca la mejilla mirándolos asustado, y es que no sólo sabia quienes son esos dos sino que la forma en que lo miran en verdad da miedo.

-Miren trío de cabrones. –dice molesta Eiren fulminándolos con la mirada haciéndolos estremecer mas. –esta niña. –apunta a Kailan. –es mi hermana menor. –los tres niños ensanchan los ojos y pasan saliva con dificultad. –tóquenle un pelo o háganla llorar nuevamente y Lavi les corta las pelotas. –el pelirrojo los mira con maldad mientras se truena los dedos haciéndolos palidecer. —y si no saben lo que son trío de pendejos, es eso que les cuelga en la entrepierna con lo que hacen pipi. –rápidamente los tres chamacos ponen sus manos en sus entrepiernas como si intentaran protegerla y casi se orinan al ver que la mirada malvada de ese par se afila más.

_-(Nee-san __no __aprende __que __no __debe __de __usar __malas __palabras. __Papá __la __lleva __castigando __por __eso __desde __la __última __visita __del __tío __Marian)_ –piensa Kailan mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

-Se los dejaremos pasar sólo por esta vez, con la condición de que corran el rumor de que Kai-chan es intocable ¿entendido cabrones? –dice Lavi todo estilo mafioso y los tres niños asintieron. –ahora lárguense. –sin pensarlo los tres salen huyendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

_-(Lavi-kun también le aprendió muy bien las malas palabras al Tío Marian)_

Lavi y Eiren sonríen con arrogancia mirando con burla hacia donde el trío de cobardes huyeron. El pelirrojo deja de mirarlos y camina hacia Kailan colocándose frente a ella haciendo que esta le palpite su corazón con fuerza ante el nerviosismo y sus mejillas adquieran un leve sonrojo.

-Toma Kai-chan. –dice con amabilidad Lavi mientras le coloca el gorrito en la cabeza acomodándoselo a la perfección. –así te vez más linda. –la mira con ternura provocando que las mejillas de la pequeña se sonrojen más. – ¡Oh! Sólo una cosa más. –Lavi pasa sus dedos por debajo de los ojos de Kailan limpiando las gotas de lágrimas haciendo que esta parpadee un poco. –ahora si perfecta. –dice sonriéndole de oreja a oreja de forma amigable.

Kailan siente su corazón latir tan fuerte que teme que Lavi lo escuche y de forma inconsciente lleva una de sus manos a su pecho justo donde tiene el corazón. Eiren los mira de forma pícara sonriendo con diversión.

_-(No __hacen __mala __pareja)_–piensa al momento que su sonrisa se amplia más y se soba la barbilla con una de sus manos mientras los observa.

* * *

><p>Edrick va llegando muy temprano en la mañana a su casa después de un largo viaje. Camina con tranquilidad por el salón principal mirando las cartas que esa mañana el correo había traído y al ver una que tiene el símbolo de una cruz plateada con la parte de abajo en forma de pico uniendo los ángulos de los cuatro picos en un círculo, saliendo picos en cada ángulo, y en medio tiene una especie de reloj circular con algunos símbolos extraños rodeándolo. El hombre ensancha los ojos impresionado deteniéndose cerca del pie de la escalera, pero sin duda lo que más le sorprende aparte del símbolo de la carta fue ver el nombre a quien va dirigida.<p>

Eiren va bajando las escaleras tallándose con un puño uno de sus ojos. Se le nota adormilada y aún viste su pijama de mameluco afelpado de color lila con dibujos de ositos.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera se detiene al ver a su padre que mira una carta con sorpresa, eso le extraña más que el ver en casa a su padre después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-¿Qué tanto vez padre?

Edrick levanta la mirada viendo a su hija mirarlo con tranquilidad, y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al no verla emocionada por su regreso.

_-(__A __veces __pienso __que __Eiren __no __me __quiere, __cuando __vengo __de __viaje __nunca __se __le __nota __emoción __o __felicidad __por __verme, __al __menos __que __le __traiga __regalos, Por lo __menos __Kailan __si __me __quiere__)_ – ¿No le darás un abrazo a tu padre que tienes meses sin ver? –pregunta esperanzado, jamás se dará por vencido para que su hija le demuestre su amor.

-¿Me trajiste un regalo de tu viaje?

-Si. Está en el auto. –dice con los ojos entrecerrados y la frente sombreada de negro.

-¡PAPII! –grita emocionada corriendo a él y abrazándolo por las piernas. – ¡te extrañe!

_-(Aunque __solo __sea __un __cariño __interesado __no __importa, __al __menos __ya __me __abrazo)__—_Edrick se inclina correspondiéndole el abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente, para él lo más importante son sus dos hijas y las ama como nada en el mundo.

-Ya, mucho amor. Ahora a lo importante, como mis regalos. –se separa de él haciendo que a Edrick lo rodee un aura solitaria.

-Cuando despierte Kailan te los doy para que los abran juntas. –Eiren hace un tierno puchero que a Edrick se le hizo de lo más adorable, pero sabiendo que si la abraza y restriega su mejilla con la de ella diciendo lo adorable que se ve recibirá una patada en la espinilla, mejor no lo hace, aun no se recupera del último golpe que su hija le dio ahí, la canija tiene buena patada por muy pequeña que este. –mejor lee esta carta. Te llegó esta mañana. –dice entregándole la carta. – (_Sabia __que __los __del __consejo __pronto __se __enterarían __que __mi __hija __ya __despertó __sus __poderes __desde __muy __pequeña __aun __así __mantenía __la __esperanza __que __le __mandaran __la __carta __cuando __estuviera __más __crecidita__)_

-¡Me llegó una carta!—exclama emocionada alzando sus brazos en son de festejo haciendo a Edrick sonreír divertido. – ¡y no es de un admirador! Tiene un lindo símbolo que la hace parecer importante. –dice con más emoción mirando el símbolo que tiene el sobre.

A Edrick se le borra la sonrisa y sus ojos muestran impresión, a la vez horror.

-¡¿Tienes admiradores?

-Muchos. –dice despreocupada poniéndole más atención a abrir el sobre para sacar su carta no viendo la mirada llena de horror y furia de su padre.

-¡¿A tu edad?

-Si. Mi tío ya lo sabe. Se lo escribí en un mail que le mandé hace tiempo, y me lo respondió diciéndome: ¡así se hace matadora! –explica de lo más tranquila mientras comienza a leer su carta.

_-(Ese __maldito __de __Marian __debió __avisarme __sobre __eso __para __ir __matando __a __esa __sarta __de __mocosos __calenturientos. __¡No __debió __felicitarla!... __Ya __verá __mi __maldito __hermano __menor __como __le __irá __cuando __lo __vuelva__a__ver)_ –un aura sombría lo rodea mientras su rostro se ensombrece.

-¡Me aceptaron en la mejor escuela de magia: Black Order! –exclama emocionada alzando sus brazos en son de festejo, sacando a su padre de sus asesinos pensamientos hacia Marian. – ¡Ja! ¡Se dieron cuenta lo que valgo y dejare la escuela de humanos! ¡Ja!... Lavi tenía razón; para llegar a la grandeza la escuela no sirve, lo que se aprende en la vida es lo máximo. –Eiren tiene las manos en la cintura estilo jarra poniendo muecas de superioridad.

-Aún sigo pensando que eres muy joven para ir a esa escuela. –dice suspirando con pesadez. –mejor espera a que tengas doce y disfruta más tu niñez. –aconseja con seriedad.

-Ni hablar, no esperaré hasta los doce para ir. Sólo me dices eso porque te mueres de la envidia papito. –lo mira con arrogancia y el pelirrojo rueda los ojos. —te da envidia que tu hijaza avanza más rápido de lo que tú lo hiciste. ¡Ja!

-Ya deja de hablar como tu tío. –dice molesto con una vena hinchándose en la frente, sabiendo que nunca debió permitir que su hermano menor se acercara a su hija, pero no cometerá el mismo error con Kailan, a esa no se la mal influencian.

-Lo que digas envidioso. –sonríe con burla haciendo que un tic nervioso aparezca en la ceja derecha del pelirrojo.

_-(Se __que __hice __algo __muy __malo __en __mi __vida __pasada __como __para __que __Kami-sama __me __castigara __con __un __hermano __como __Marian __y __dándome __una __hija __que __sacó __el __mismo __carácter)_ –Edrick cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse para no perder la paciencia, no era momento para enojarse sino para sentirse orgulloso porque su hija mayor fue aceptada en la mejor escuela de magia con tan sólo ocho años, superándolo a él y Marian que entraron a los diez años, y eso había sido un hecho único, habían sido los únicos niños que entraron a los diez ya que todos hacían a los doce, y lo que los hizo más prodigiosos fue que hayan despertado su magia a los ocho años, e incluso en eso su hija y su loco amigo los superaron ya que ellos despertaron su magia a los cuatro años.

La puerta se abre de golpe entrando Lavi corriendo como si de su casa se tratara. El pequeño pelirrojo se le ve de lo más emocionado con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Lleva puesta su pijama que es un mameluco rojo con bordados de zanahorias. En una de sus manos sostiene un papel y un sobre abierto igual al que tiene Eiren.

Lavi salta apoyando un pie en la cabeza de Edrick que se le hincha una vena viendo como el mocoso que tanto odia cae de forma elegante delante de él dándole la espalda quedando frente a su hija.

-¡EIREN! –grita emocionado.

-¡LAVI! –Eiren lo imita, ambos mirándose con los ojos en forma de estrella y expresión de drogados.

-¡ME ACEPTARON EN LA ESCUELA BLACK ORDER! –gritan ambos alzando sus brazos con emoción.

Fue tan fuerte el grito que Edrick se tuvo que tapar los oídos con molestia. Además que no le sorprendió que también hayan aceptado al mocoso, si Black Order descubrió que su hija ya había manifestado su magia e incluso sabia usarla era más que seguro que también supieran que Lavi también sabía hacerlo y le hayan mandado la carta de aceptación.

-¡Somos la fregonada! –exclaman emocionados abrazándose mientras se ponen a saltar en una muestra de festejo.

-¡Hemos hecho historia con esto Eiren! ¡Somos los más jóvenes en entrar a esa escuela!

-Mocoso no te tomes esos privilegios con mi hija. –dice molesto Edrick tomando a Lavi de la pijama alzándolo alejándolo de su hija y Lavi solo pataleaba.

-Oiga viejo respéteme que no somos iguales. Yo soy un niño prodigio según la carta. –lo mira con arrogancia provocando que a Edrick le regrese nuevamente su tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-Si papi, respétanos que esta carta dice que somos seres valiosos que se convertirán en miembros importantes de la Black Order desde ahora. –dice igual de arrogante Eiren marcándole más el tic nervioso a su padre.

_-(Amo __mucho __a __mi __hija __y __tú __lo __sabes __Kami-sama, __pero__… __¿Qué __no __es __suficiente __con __uno __como __Marian __en __el __mundo__?__¿Por __qué __hiciste __tres __iguales __y __peor __aún, __me __los __mandaste __a __mi?... __espero __no __haya __más __de __esa __especie)_ –Edrick llora internamente.

* * *

><p>En una sala del Aeropuerto de Londres se encuentra un señor de edad avanzada. Es calvo y en su arrugado rostro se logran ver esas manchas oscuras que aparecen con la edad. Tiene orejas grandes y puntiagudas. Sus ojos son pequeños y rasgados de color negro, rodeándolos grandes ojeras. Su cuerpo es delgado y esta algo encorvado. Viste un simple pantalón holgado color café, y una camisa de botones blanca.<p>

A su lado está Kailan que expresa tristeza en su rostro, lleva puesto un sencillo, pero lindo vestido color lila, y su gorrito de conejo no podía faltar. Al lado de ella está Edrick. Los tres miran al par de pequeños de ocho años que están frente a ellos vistiendo como si fueran unos exploradores, incluso una pequeña mochila llevan colgada en su espalda y una cantimplora.

-Eso de que viajen solos no me agrada. –dice con seriedad Edrick.

-Pienso lo mismo. –concuerda el anciano. –no importa si ese tal Komui los va a recoger en el aeropuerto, ustedes estando solos sin la supervisión de un adulto es un peligro. –tanto la frente del anciano como la de Edrick se sombrea de negro.

-¿Por qué no aceptan que uno de nosotros los acompañemos?

-Porque somos súper poderosos y no necesitamos que ningún adulto nos acompañe. –dice de forma heroica Lavi.

-Además que es vergonzoso viajar con el abuelo de Lavi. Y si nos acompañas tú papi sólo te la pasaras gritando. –dice Eiren asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza, y Lavi asiente de la misma forma dándole la razón.

Tanto Bookman como Edrick los fulminaron con la mirada mientras una vena se hincha en su frente. En cuanto a Kailan sigue con la cabeza agachada aguantándose las ganas de llorar, y no era para menos después de todo se iban la hermana que tanto admira y el niño que tanto le gusta, sabe que se sentirá muy sola.

_-(Igual __sin __que __se __den __cuenta __mandé __a __alguien __que __se __infiltre __en __el __avión __para __que __los __cuide__… __Bookman __estuvo __de __acuerdo __con __eso, __así __que __no __hay __problema__… __eso __espero)_ –Edrick soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Pórtate bien Lavi. No quiero tener quejas de ti, o que me hagan viajar a Francia para ir a jalarte las orejas. –Bookman se acerca a Lavi y le estira una de las orejas.

-¡Eso duele viejo! – se queja Lavi haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Tú también pórtate bien Eiren y mantente alejada del mocoso. –dice Edrick con firmeza haciendo que Eiren quite su mirada divertida de la escena de cómo le jalan la oreja a Lavi para mirar a su padre.

-Yo siempre me porto bien papi. –lo mira ofendida ante el sólo hecho que le pida eso provocando que Edrick la mire incrédulo ante su descaro.

-¡Ya suéltame viejo! –dice molesto Lavi zafándose del agarre del viejo que lo fulmina con la mirada.

El pelirrojo se soba la oreja adolorido fulminando con la mirada al viejo, pero la desvía un poco viendo a Kailan que tiene la cabeza agachada mostrando tristeza. Sonriendo levemente se quita la cadena que tiene el dije de un pequeño panda que colgaba de su cuello y camina hacia la chica colocándose frente a ella ante la mirada analítica de Edrick y la curiosa de los demás.

-No estés triste Kai-chan. –dice amigable haciendo que la pequeña alce el rostro para verlo poniéndose algo nerviosa ante la cercanía. –este es mi amuleto de la suerte. –comienza a ponérselo en el cuello. –te lo regalo para que recuerdes a tu hermano mayor. –le sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando termina de ponérselo se aleja un poco mirando divertido como Kailan toma el dije en una de sus manos para verlo mejor.

-Ya quisieras ser hermano de mi hija mugriento. Nunca dejaré que seas parte de mi familia. –dice Edrick fulminándolo con la mirada provocando que a Bookman le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Si lo seré viejo. Un día me casaré con Eiren y seré tu yerno. ¡Ja! –lo mira con burla nada más para joderlo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso? –dice furioso y con un aura asesina rodeándolo haciendo que Bookman ruede los ojos y que Lavi aumente su sonrisa malvada.

Eiren ignorando la pelea que siempre solían tener su padre y Lavi cuando están juntos camina hacia su hermana menor colocándose frente a ella haciendo que deje de ver embobada el regalo que Lavi le dio para alzar la mirada topándose con la pícara de su hermana, lo que le hizo sonrojarse temiendo que su hermana haya notando que le gusta Lavi.

Eiren se quita el prendedor que tenía adornando una de las dos coletas altas, y se lo pone a Kailan sorprendiéndola un poco. El prendedor tiene el lindo diseño de la cara de un gatito, y Kailan sabía que era el favorito de su hermana mayor, no por nada siempre se lo ponía.

-Este es mi regalo. –dice sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, para después inclinarse un poco dejando su rostro a la altura del oído de su hermana menor. –aquí entre nos, esos objetos están hechizados. Me refiero al colgante que Lavi te dio y al prendedor que yo te regalo. Ambos tienen un hechizo de protección que se activan en conjunto, así que siempre tienes que traer contigo a ambos… fue idea de Lavi. –le susurra con un toque de diversión haciendo que a su hermanita se le sonrojen más las mejillas poniéndola más nerviosa sabiendo que su hermana mayor sospecha de lo que ella siente por Lavi y lo confirma porque al separarse le sigue sonriendo con picardía.

-Pasajeros del vuelo doscientos doce, les avisamos que su avión ya está listo para abordar.

-Es hora. –Edrick deja su infantil pelea con Lavi para mirar a su hija, caminando a ella e inclinándose para besarle la frente. –cuídate Eiren. –dice al momento de enderezarse mostrando la preocupación y tristeza que siente en sus ojos.

-Lo haré papi, además vendré en vacaciones. –sonríe levemente pero sus ojos muestran también algo de tristeza.

-Se bueno Lavi y estudia mucho. –Bookman le revuelve un poco el cabello.

-Claro viejo. –dice con arrogancia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Los voy a extrañar! –Kailan se echa encima de ambos abrazando a cada uno con unos de sus brazos.

-No llores Kailan vendremos en vacaciones. –Eiren le acaricia la cabeza.

-Así es… además si te esfuerzas para manifestar tu magia pronto, estarás con nosotros en la escuela también. –dice Lavi y Kailan asintió levemente.

-Me esforzaré para hacer que mi magia despierte. –dice con seguridad al separarse de ellos dejándoles ver sus ojos llorosos y las lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas. –cuídense mucho.

Kailan se acerca a Eiren y le besa la mejilla para después hacer lo mismo con Lavi y a este se le sonrojaron las mejillas sin entender la razón, es la primera vez que una niña besa su mejilla como es la primera vez que se sonroja ante una muestra afectiva. Los únicos que notaron la reacción de Lavi y la sorpresa en sus ojos fueron Bookman y Eiren que sonrieron de forma pícara, mientras que Edrick se contiene para no matar al mocoso ahí por andar según él de coqueto con sus dos hijas.

-Tenemos que irnos Lavi. –dice Eiren rápidamente para sacar a su amigo del shock y que Edrick no note como el beso de Kailan lo dejó.

-¡Adiós y no se mueran por no tenernos cerca como antes! –exclama Lavi con emoción dando media vuelta haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de Bookman, Edrick y Kailan.

-¡Sé que es difícil tenernos y después perdernos, pero consuelen con saber que nos verán una vez al año! –dice Eiren dándose media vuelta junto con Lavi y agitando su mano haciendo que otra gota de sudor les haga compañía a esos tres en su nuca.

Ambos niños con boleto en mano caminan hacia donde deben abordar el avión con Bookman, Edrick y Kailan viéndolos, la última refleja mucha tristeza en sus ojos, los cuales derraman más lágrimas. El verles la espalda a ellos le hizo recordar como se sentía con ellos, siempre viéndoles la espalda caminando delante de ella, siempre ha deseado caminar a la par de ellos, y se propondría alcanzarlos para conseguirlo.

**Continuara**

**tal vez ste cap se les hizo alg aburrido, pero es algo asi como un prologo para que vayan conociendo a tres de los protagonistas de la historia u.u, les prometo que en los sig kaps iran saliendo los demas personajes del anime, ademas ke les prometo ke los demas seran mas divertidos... bueno, al meno asi me prece a mi XD**

**mmm... se que tengo mas fic pendientes, pero bueno, digamos que este lo tengo muy avanzado por eso decidi subirlo ya XD**

**espero les haya gustado**

**cuidense **

**besos**


	2. Black order

**Black order**

En una de las salas del aeropuerto de Francia se encuentra un hombre que llamaba algo la atención por sostener en alto un cartelón luminoso que tiene los nombres de Eiren y Lavi brillando con luces fosforescentes.

El hombre lleva puesto una larga gabardina de mangas largas que le llega a la pantorrilla de color blanca, con algunas franjas negras y el sello de la escuela Black order en el pecho del lado derecho. La lleva abierta dejando ver la playera blanca con cuello alto que lleva puesta, un pantalón del mismo color en corte recto con una correa delgada amarrada a la cintura del pantalón. Sus zapatos son negros, y una boina blanca que lleva en la cabeza dejando ver un rebelde mechón de su cabellera negra que le cae en la parte derecha de la cara, sobre el ojo. Usa lentes de armazón delgado y pequeños permitiendo ver sus pequeños y rasgados ojos color negro.

Todo aquel que se encuentra en la misma sala que el pelinegro lo miran raro, algunos mas disimulados que otros, incluso hay quienes lo miran de reojo mientras cuchichean con el de al lado.

* * *

><p>Lavi y Eiren ya habiendo desbordado el avión, entran a una de las salas del aeropuerto para luego ir por su equipaje, pero nada más ponen un pie en la sala de espera y se detienen con la frente sombreada de negro.<p>

- ¿No me digas qué ese es el que nos recogerá? –pregunta Lavi mirando de reojo a su amiga.

- ¿Qué no vez el letrerote que trae? –responde con obviedad haciendo que el pelirrojo suelte un largo suspiro. –Además ve el sello que trae bordado en su chaqueta. –dice resignada.

- Tenía la esperanza que no fuera él y sólo venia a recoger a otras personas que tienen el honor de llamarse como nosotros, pero sé que es imposible eso. –dice resignado suspirando con pesadez nuevamente al igual que Eiren. –sabiendo que haríamos el ridículo siendo recogidos por un idiota así… —apunta al pelinegro que sigue con el letrero de focos en alto mirando a todos lados buscándolos. –hubiera preferido que el abuelo nos trajera o ya de perdido tu padre ¡Pero no! Eiren Cross tuvo la genial idea de querer viajar sin adultos mostrando nuestra independencia que me convenciste de aceptar la proposición que nos hizo la escuela para que alguien nos recoja. –Lavi mira a su amiga con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo qué quién nos vendría a recoger sería un rarito? –dice despreocupada a la vez que agita sus hombros y Lavi suspiró rendido sabiendo que tenía razón.

- Al mal paso darle prisa. Vamos con el chiflado antes que llame más la atención y arruine completamente nuestra llegada triunfal a Francia. –resignado comienza a caminar arrastrando su maleta con carrito y Eiren camina a la par arrastrando también su maleta.

* * *

><p>El pelinegro del letrero "algo" llamativo busca con la mirada al par de pequeños. Por si ellos no saben leer presta mucha atención por si ve a un par niños caminar sin la compañía de un adulto acercarse. En eso vio a un par de pequeños vistiendo como exploradores caminar a él.<p>

- _(¡Kya…! Son tan monos, aunque claro, no lo son tantos como mi linda Lenalee)_ –el hombre asiente un par de veces con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí mismo. –ustedes deben ser Eiren Cross y Lavi Bookman. –dice amigable sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja cuando los pequeños se pararon a un par de pasos frente a él.

- Si no lo fuéramos no nos pararíamos frente a ti. –dice con fastidio Eiren.

- Es verdad. Da vergüenza el que vean a uno frente a alguien como tú. — Lavi está igual de fastidiado.

- Que tiernos. –dice con ironía mientras un tic nervioso se instala en su ceja derecha.

- Lo sabemos. Desprendemos ternura por los poros. –dicen con arrogancia Eiren y Lavi asintió dándole la razón, ambos haciendo muecas de galán de telenovelas.

- _ (He cambiado de opinión, este par de monos no tienen nada)_ –los ojos del pelinegro se entrecerraron a la vez que su tic se marca más. –_ (¿Pero qué esperaba? Después de todo la mocosa es una Cross y el mocoso es su mejor amigo)_ –un largo suspiro sale de los labios del hombre. –me llamo Komui Lee y soy el director de la escuela Black order.

- _(¡Este loco es el director de la escuela!)_ –ambos pequeños ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos y Komui al notar su reacción sonrío de forma torcida – _(Para ser el director de esa escuela tiene que ser un mago muy poderoso, pero no lo parece)_ –lo miran con ojos entrecerrados analizándolo y Komui amplía su sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos! Los llevaré a la escuela para explicarles algunas cosas y enseñarles los edificios del plantel. –dice dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar con ambos pequeños siguiéndolo.

- Oye Eiren ¿crees qué este bien irnos con este loco que no conocemos así porque así? ¿Qué nos asegura que sea quién dice ser? ¿Qué tal si es un secuestrador de niños lindos como nosotros y nos usará para prostituirnos? –susurra mientras camina mirando de reojo a su amiga que se sobo la barbilla pensativa.

- Puede ser. Pero si es así que lo intente. Lo chamuscaré antes que termine la palabra prostituir. –dice tétrica sonriendo mostrando sus dientes que tomaron forma de serrucho.

- Y yo lo aplasto con mi martillo. –dice igual de tétrico sonriendo de la misma forma que su amiga.

Komui que camina unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos tiene su tic en la ceja más marcado, una vena hinchada en la cabeza y una expresión sombría.

- _(Malditos mocosos, puedo escucharlos perfectamente)_ –el pelinegro aprieta más los puños siendo rodeado por un aura asesina intentando contenerse para no matarlos. – _(Recuerda Komui son sólo unos niños de ocho años, cuenta hasta diez. No los puedes matar, en especial porque si lo haces Edrick Cross me torturará y luego me matará, después Bookman me revivirá y me rematará por haber matado al último descendiente de los Bookman)_ –Komui hace ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarse y no dejarse llevar por el par de mocosos que seguían según ellos secreteando las formas de matarlo además que lo difaman poniéndolo como un padrote.

* * *

><p>Kailan está sentada en una sillita de juguete, frente a ella está una mesa que encima tiene algunas tazas de té y alimentos, y enfrente está Edrick sentado en una sillita igual usando una peluca rubia con caireles, con joyas de juguete colgando de su cuello e incluso aretes, tiene los labios pintados de un rojo intenso.<p>

El pelirrojo al ver tan deprimida a su hija menor por la partida de Lavi y Eirren había decidido jugar con ella para animarla, pero jamás se imaginó que terminaría así, razón por la que su frente está sombreada de azul… ¡Ah! Olvidaba decir que el señor Rodof, un pequeño oso de peluche y la señora Antonieta, un conejo algo grande de felpa los acompañan en el juego sentados en los costados de la mesa.

- _(Si alguien me ve así sería la peor deshonra de mi vida, y no se diga si me llega a ver Marian, seguro me lo recordará hasta en la tumba… qué bueno que Eiren no está porque estoy seguro que me perderá el poquitito respeto que me tiene, si es que me lo tiene)_ –los ojos de Edrick están tan entrecerrados que forman dos franjas y su expresión deja ver lo avergonzado que se siente.

- ¿Quiere otra taza de té lady Tessa? –pregunta Kailan a la vez que toma la tetera dispuesta a servirle más del té imaginario a su padre, pero en eso sonó un celular desde uno de los bolsillos del saco de Edrick.

- Espera cariño. Sólo contesto la llamada y seguimos con el juego. –dice de forma amorosa mientras se pone de pie y saca su celular mientras que Kailan asintió levemente mirando como su padre sale de la habitación para contestar el teléfono.

Edrick está recargado en la pared del pasillo frente a la recámara de Kailan y se colocó el celular sobre la oreja.

- ¿Todo bien? –pregunta con seriedad.

- Así es señor. Tanto el señorito Lavi como la señorita Eiren llegaron al aeropuerto de Francia y ahí el señor Komui los recogió. –dice respetuosa la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Buen trabajo. Ya puedes regresarte a Londres.

* * *

><p>Komui está sentado tras su escritorio apoyando sus codos en este y entrelazando sus manos, observa con seriedad al par de pequeños frente a él. En el piso al lado del escritorio están tirados varias carpetas, libros y papeles dejando ver que el pelinegro nada más llegó y los aventó ahí para despejar su escritorio.<p>

- Como sabrán ambos desde ahora ya son miembros de esta escuela. –dice con seriedad tratando de ignorar como Lavi se mete uno de sus dedos a uno de los orificios de su nariz como si intentara sacarse el cerebro y Eiren se mira las uñas con aburrimiento dejando ver que no le importa lo que le fuera a decir. –_ (Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta desesperación por estar con unos niños)_ –el pelinegro suelta un profundo suspiro. –en esta escuela se mide su nivel imponiéndoles un rango.

Lavi deja de picarse la nariz y Eiren deja de ver sus uñas, ambos miran con atención a Komui mostrándole que ha captado su atención sacándole una leve sonrisa torcida al pelinegro.

- Ahora ustedes no tienen ningún nivel, son simples estudiantes al igual que algunos magos de doce años que acaban de entrar. Los maestros junto a sus demás compañeros les enseñaran todo lo básico de la magia, desde teoría hasta práctica.

- Pero no todos los magos tenemos el mismo estilo de magia. ¿Cómo planean enseñarnos en grupo si no tenemos la mismas forma de usar nuestra magia? –pregunta Lavi con interés.

- Como dije se les enseña lo básico. Sé que algunos tienen magia curativa, otros de defensa y otros de ataque, sin contar que tanto defensiva como de ataque es diferente en casi todos los usuarios. Pero aquí los maestros les enseñaran la historia de la magia, como también magia de conjuros, ese estilo cualquier mago la tiene. También se les enseñara a hacer pociones. Por otro lado tenemos muchos maestros y hay maestros en particular que enseñan una especie de magia, por ejemplo hay maestros que su magia es controlar o crear el agua, si uno de ustedes tienen esa habilidad irán a la clase de ese maestro. Sé que hay familias que tienen un estilo de magia especial, como por ejemplo la tuya Eiren. Sólo los Cross pueden invocar almas de magos muertos usándolos como arma. Ahí no te podemos ayudar porque sólo tu padre y tío tienen ese poder y como sabrás ninguno es maestro aquí. En esa clase de magia si es que la heredaste estará en ti desarrollarla y mejorarla, nosotros sólo te daremos las armas para que puedas hacerlo. –ésta simplemente asintió sonriendo con arrogancia. -Cuando el maestro que les enseña a controlar su estilo de magia nota favorables avance en uno de sus alumnos solicita que se les haga un examen para que se le califique su nivel. Si pasan el examen calificando por lo menos el nivel más bajo se les empezará a asignar misiones con algunos equipos siendo liderado por un mago de clase alta. Dependiendo su nivel de mago es el nivel de la misión. De menor a mayor la clasificación del nivel de poder de un mago son: "D" y "C" es la más baja en magos para las misiones. De una forma militar serian simples cadetes. Luego sigue clase "B": es la categoría que tienen todos los maestros que enseñan en esta escuela. Cuando llegas a nivel "B" si hay vacante para maestro tú eliges si quieres enseñar, si quieres hacer misiones o ambas. Después esta la clase "A" y le sigue la clase "S" "ZX". Los últimos dos tienen muchos privilegios como por ejemplo pueden salir o entrar a la orden cuando se les antoje sin necesidad de pedir permisos como los magos de categorías más bajas. Ellos pueden seleccionar sus misiones e incluso el equipo que quieren. Pero deben de regresar a la orden cuando se les necesite de lo contrario son sancionados. Esta clase de magos son muy poderosos y controlan a la perfección sus poderes. Por último está la clase "RK". Son contados los magos que han llegado a este nivel. Esta clase de magos son extremadamente poderosos, y como nadie los puede controlar terminan haciendo lo que se les pega la gana, y no renuncian los malditos sólo porque quieren seguir recibiendo su paga aunque no hagan nada, y lo peor de todo es que no se les puede despedir porque el consejo de magia no nos deja, además que terminarían matando uno. –dice con pesar Komui, llorando y apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

- _(Ya encontré mi meta en la vida *o* ¡QUIERO LEGAR AL NIVEL "RK"!_) –Lavi y Eiren tienen expresión de drogados y un aura brillante los rodea.

- Bueno, eso es todo sobre clasificaciones… ¿alguna pregunta? –al instante ambos levantan las manos y Komui le hace una seña a Eiren para que pregunte primero, después de todo al ser una dama le daba prioridad.

- ¿Qué rango es el suyo?

- "A". —dice con orgullo esperando sorprender al par de niños y ganarse su respeto.

- Pff… "A", que aburrido Komui. –Lavi lo mira como si fuera un pordiosero haciendo que una vena se le hinche en la frente.

- Ya me imaginaba yo que eras un debilucho. –dice con desagrado Eiren haciendo que la vena en la frente de Komui palpite mas.

- _(Dos horas de conocerlos y ya los odio)_ –Komui los fulmina con la mirada sintiendo como su sangre hierve aguantándose las ganas por matarlos. –sigamos con las reglas. –dice para desviar el tema y así no terminar por matarlos, pero el ver como Lavi volvía a la tarea de intentar sacarse el cerebro por la nariz y Eiren el de mirarse las uñas dejándole ver que nuevamente había perdido su atención se le hizo difícil no sucumbir a sus instintos asesino. – _(Que bueno que mi linda Lenalee no es como ellos… y pensar que estaba emocionado por saber que vendrían niños pequeños a la escuela pensando que mi linda hermanita ya no se sentiría tan sola al tener que vivir conmigo aquí, pero ni loco dejo que se junte con ellos o de lo contrario terminaran volviéndola como ellos)_ –Komui adquirió una expresión sombría ante sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Por los pasillos del edificio de los dormitorios de la escuela van caminando Lavi y Eiren. Ambos llevan puesto el uniforme de la escuela, el que suelen llevar los estudiantes que consiste en las niñas en una falda con tablones que llega a mediación del muslo en color rosa, una camisa estilo marinero en color blanco con el cuello en color rosa, el símbolo de la escuela bordado en rosa en su pecho del lado derecho, calcetas blancas que llegan debajo de la rodilla y zapatos negros. El de los niños consiste en unos pantaloncillos cortos en color celeste, una camisa de marinero con el cuello siendo del mismo color que el short al igual que el sello bordado en la parte derecha de su camisa, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros.<p>

- ¡Puag! Este uniforme es parecido que el que solíamos usar en esa fea escuela de humanos, sólo que los colores de éste son mas asquerosos. –dice con desagrado Lavi mirándose su propio uniforme con asco.

- Si. El que si esta genial son el de los magos que ya hacen misiones. –dice con lamento Eiren.

- Ambos me parecen feos, pero de este al otro prefiero el otro. –Lavi cruzo sus manos atrás de su nuca caminando despreocupado.

- Oye Lavi. –Eiren mira de reojo a su amigo notando como este la miraba de la misma forma dándole a entender que tiene su atención. – no se tu pero quiero llegar al nivel "RK", no sólo seriamos muy fuertes sino que también podríamos hacer lo que queramos y no tendríamos superiores que nos ordenen cosas. –dice soñadora con un aura brillante rodeándola.

- Que poca visión tienes Eiren. –dice decepcionado negando una y otra vez con la cabeza sacándola de su ensoñación. –enserio, eres mi amiga debes ir a lo más alto.

- Pues porque quiero ir a más alto quiero ser el rango más alto de mago. –dice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

- Sólo porque nos hayan dicho que el nivel "RK" es el más alto no significa que nos debamos conformar con eso. No se tu pero yo quiero llegar más alto, ser aun más poderoso que un mago "RK". Crear un nuevo nivel. –dice soñador y hasta de forma poética mirando el horizonte con añoranza dándole un aire heroico.

- ¡Me gusta tu visión! –dice de forma halagadora aplaudiendo haciendo que Lavi marque más su pose heroica. –está dicho, desde ahora esa meta no será una visión sino una misión. Desde ahora trabajaremos juntos para ser los magos más poderosos que esta mugrienta escuela haya tenido… ¡¿Qué digo la escuela? Sino en todo el mundo. –dice de forma heroica y ahora fue el turno de Lavi de aplaudirle. –nuestro primer paso para llegar a nuestra meta es entrenar y estudiar mucho para dejar de ser unos mugrientos estudiantes.

- Puedo soportar lo de entrenar, pero ¿lo de estudiar? –dice con horror mirándola de la misma forma.

- Lo sé amigo mío, eso de estudiar no nos gusta, pero se hay que hacer sacrificios para lograr nuestras metas. –dice con pesar palmeándole uno de los hombros en son de consuelo y Lavi suspiro resignado sabiendo que tenía razón. –pero velo por este lado amigo mío, sólo nos esforzaremos hasta volvernos los mejores, ya después podremos volver a nuestra vida de vagancia. –dice con añoranza mirando el horizonte.

- Oh como deseo ya ser el mejor para no tener que estudiar ni entrenar y solo pisotearle a los demás el orgullo mostrándoles mi gran poder. –dice de forma heroica mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

Ambos por ir leleando en su mundo de fantasías donde eran los más poderosos y conquistaban el mundo con Komui haciéndola de su esclavo personal no se dieron cuenta que alguien doblaba corriendo la esquina por la que van ellos y así que por consecuencia chocó con ambos haciendo caer a los tres al piso.

Ahí se ven a Eiren y Lavi tirados de nalgas en el piso con los ojos cerrados ante la caída. Frente a ellos está tirada de pompis una niña algo menor que ellos. Tiene facciones muy lindas y tiernas. Su cabello era largo de color verde azabache y lo lleva recogido en dos coletas altas. Su cuerpo es pequeño y delgado. Viste una blusa de tirantes de color blanca con adornos de flores rojas, un short de mezclilla que le llega a mediación del muslo y unos tenis blancos. Al igual que los otros dos tiene los ojos cerrados ante la caída y se soba la frente adolorida.

- No pensé que cometería mi primer asesinato a los ocho años, pero te lo has ganado a pulso por empujar a la gran Eiren Cross. –dice tétrica abriendo los ojos para ver a su víctima mientras en una de sus manos se creaba una pequeña esfera de fuego, pero dicha esfera desapareció y alzo ambas cejas al ver con quien choco y es que ¿a quien no extraña ver a alguien menor que ella en esa escuela cuando pensabas que ella y su amigo son los únicos menores de doce que estaban en esa escuela?

Lavi abrió los ojos rápidamente emocionado para ver como su amiga le daba la lección al tonto mortal que los había chocado, pero se topo con una niña muy tierna haciendo que sus ojos se tornen en forma de corazón poniendo expresión de drogado.

Mientras que la peli-verde abrió sus ojos algo asustada ante la amenaza dejando ver los grande y expresivos que eran con ese lindo color morado adornándolos.

- Yo… yo…yo lo siento. Enserio no fue mi intención chocarlos, pero es que estaba huyendo de nii-san porque quiere que me ponga a hacer robots con él. –dice algo nerviosa esperando que así esos niños la entiendan.

- No te preocupes muñeca. –dice galante Lavi poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Tanto la peli-verde como Eiren alzaron una ceja mirándolo extrañadas.

- Te entiendo. No fue tu culpa, fue mía y de esta tarada por ir distraídos. –dice apuntando con su otra mano a Eiren que lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se ponía de pie. – ¡vamos! Te ayudaré a levantarte hermosa, que es malo para tus pompitas estar tanto tiempo en el frío suelo.

Lavi pone cara de galán de telenovela al ver el sonrojo que sus palabras causaron en la peli-verde, pero fue más que nada porque hablo de sus pompitas no porque le haya halagado, de igual forma aceptó la ayuda que el pelirrojo le ofrecía para levantarse.

- Mi nombre es Lavi Bookman. Es un gusto y privilegio para ti conocerme. –dice galante después de ayudarla a levantarse tomándole nuevamente la mano para dejar un leve beso ahí.

La peli-verde lo mira como si fuera un retrasado mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca. En cuanto Eiren lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y alzaba más su ceja derecha.

- Yo soy Lenalee Lee. Un gusto. —dice educada haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Lee? ¿Eres algo del loco director? –pregunta extrañada Eiren.

- Es mi hermano mayor. –dice resignada sonriendo de forma forzada, sorprendiendo tanto a Lavi como a Eiren por la información recién recibida.

- Vaya, no te vez tan rara como él. –dice pensativa Eiren provocando que Lenalee la mire con ojos entrecerrados.

- No la ofendas, que es mi futura primer novia de las mil que pienso tener. –dice a la vez que le da un zape a su amiga.

- ¿No… novia? –dice sorprendida Lenalee a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco.

- ¡Y tú no me pegues! –exclama molesta sobándose la nuca a la vez que le da un fuerte pisotón al pelirrojo.

Lavi se aguantó las ganas de gritar, pero sus ojos lagrimearon mostrando el dolor que sentía a la vez que se inclinaba para sobarse su piecito. Lenalee al verlo hizo una mueca de dolor porque pudo notar la fuerza con la que la niña le dio el pisotón.

- En fin, mi nombre es Eiren Cross. Acabo de llegar a esta escuela junto con este tarado. –dice apuntando a Lavi que se retorcía del dolor pero intentaba no gritar para que su primer conquista no piense que no es machín. – así que a partir de ahora seremos compañeras. Es un golpe para mi orgullo saber que alguien menor que yo entró a esta escuela, pero me consuelo sabiendo que en menos de lo que canta un gallo te patearé el trasero. –dice despreocupada y agitando una de sus mano.

Ahora Lenalee vio a la pelinegra como si fuera una loca, que de hecho lo es, y otra gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

- Yo aun no soy estudiante, ni siquiera mi magia ha despertado, así que no seremos compañeras. –dice tranquila sonriéndole de forma forzada y Eiren suspiro con pesadez.

- Ahora que me lo dices mi plan para matarte sin que el director me descubra ya no servirá. –dice despreocupada y Lenalee se alejo un par de pasos temerosa, esa niña le daba más miedo que el otro niño que le decía cosas raras. – Tú sigue huyendo de tu hermano, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer. –dice indiferente tomando una de las orejas de Lavi llevándoselo a rastras de ahí, y el pelirrojo no podía ni quejarse porque aún seguía adolorido de su piecito. Lenalee los vio alejarse con un montón de gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- ¡Ya deja de arrastrarme que me quedare sin pompitas a este paso! –dice molesto Lavi zafándose con brusquedad del agarre de su amiga y ponerse a la par de ella para caminar solito mientras se soba su adolorida oreja. –por tu culpa no pude platicar mas con la linda Lenalee. –dice con pesar haciendo un tierno puchero.

- Tenemos que ir a clases, recuerda nuestra meta. Además ella ha de vivir aquí con su hermano, por eso está aquí sin ser estudiante, así que podrás verla cuando quieras. —dice despreocupada agitando su mano restándole importancia y a Lavi lo rodeo un aura brillante. –por cierto ¿desde cuándo las niñas dejaron de ser molestias que te acosan y no te dejan jugar a ser tu punto de atención? –pregunta extrañada mirándolo de reojo.

- Desde hoy. –dice con firmeza dándose golpes de orgullo en el pecho. –ya no soy un niño Eiren. Me di cuenta que soy un hombre cuando me levanté hoy, y esa capa que cubría mis ojos y me hacía ver a las niñas como molestias acosadoras se quito permitiéndome ver que en verdad son lindas niñas que solo caen ante mis encantos, y como todo un caballero tengo que hacerlas feliz dándoles un poco de mi. –dice con arrogancia haciendo poses cool.

- Se supone que deberías llegar a esa etapa a los doce o más grande. –dice pensativa recordando lo que había leído en un libro de sexología que se robo de la biblioteca. –además sigues siendo un niño, tienes ocho años. –dice mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados y el pelirrojo la mira ofendido.

- No. Ya no soy un niño, soy un hombre. –dice con seguridad.

- ¡Claro! –dice con ironía mirándolo burlona. –cuando te alcance en la etapa que te adelantaste por mucho tal vez te entienda hombrecito. –dice con burla.

- Si, sigues siendo una niña, por eso no me entiendes. –dice con pesar mirándola con lastima mientras le revuelve el cabello como si fuera un perro y Eiren suspiro resignada.

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado tres años. Es veinticuatro de diciembre. Se ve un gran salón adornado hermosa y elegantemente con adornos navideños. La chimenea está prendida y es lo único que alumbra el enorme salón. Frente a la chimenea está un gran pino natural, hermoso luciendo sus adornos y es rodeado por muchas cajas de regalos envueltas con lindo papel navideño.<p>

Hincada cerca del pino está Kailan, ya con nueve años de edad. Ha crecido un poco. Su cabello no lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas, sino en una y deja caer algunos mechones en su rostro. Sigue teniendo esas facciones lindas y angelicales. Sus ojos miran con tristeza el par de cajas envueltas frente a ella, cada una tiene un nombre, la de papel rojo dice Lavi y la de papel morado dice Eiren.

- _(No sé porque sigo preparando regalos para ellos si desde que se fueron no han vuelto ni en vacaciones, y lo peor de todo es que me sigo desilusionando cada año)_ –los lindos ojos morados de la niña reflejaron más tristeza. – _(Nee-san baka… Lavi baka)_

Parado en una de las entradas del salón se encuentra Edrick vistiendo tan elegante como siempre. Tiene sus brazos cruzados y mira con algo de tristeza a su hija. Soltó un largo suspiro y camino hacia donde está su hija colocándose en cuclillas a su derecha haciendo que esta deje de ver los regalos y mire de reojo a su padre sin ocultar la tristeza que siente.

- Komui me dijo que esos dos no dejan de trabajar ni en vacaciones, incluso creo que se olvidan que están de vacaciones y pueden venir para acá… pero ya verás que el siguiente años si vienen. –dice de forma consoladora mientras le acaricia levemente la cabeza. –si no lo hacen yo mismo iré por ellos.

- Cada año intentas ir por ellos cuando llamas a Komui-san y él te dice que no pueden venir porque aceptaron una misión. Pero regresas sin ellos porque compruebas que es verdad que están de misión… mejor ya ni lo intentes papi, que ellos vengan solos. –dice con tristeza.

Los ojos de Edrick mostraron más tristeza, no sólo él también extrañaba a su hija mayor sino que le duele ver a su hija menor así de triste y desilusionada cada año.

- Sabes Kailan. –Edrick mira al frente a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro. –yo en verdad no quería que Eiren entrara a esa escuela siendo tan pequeña, porque sabía que cuando entrara dejaría de lado su niñez concentrándose sólo en la magia. Sabía que la vería muy poco, si de por sí no las veo mucho por mi trabajo, pero no me imaginé que tendría que aguantar tres años sin verla. Si acepte que fuera es porque conozco a tu hermana y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza mueve cielo, mar y tierra para conseguirlo. Aunque yo no la dejara ella se las ingeniaría para ir. Como padre lo mejor que puedo hacer es apoyarlas en su meta y sueños. Y eso hice con Eiren, y eso mismo hare contigo Kailan. Si tu quieres ir a esa escuela te apoyaré al igual que lo haré si no quieres esa vida para ti. –Edrick voltea hacia su hija sonriéndole cálidamente. –te amo Kailan, y amo a Eiren, ustedes dos son las mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Estoy seguro que Eiren también nos ama, a su manera pero lo hace. Ella es muy egoísta hija, no se da cuenta que con sus egoísmos lastima a los que quiere y a los que la quieren. Sólo tenle paciencia y trata de entenderla. Pronto volverás a verla y podrás jugar con ella todo lo que quieras, incluso recuperaran el tiempo perdido.

- ¿Con Lavi-kun también? –pregunta de forma inocente.

- Si, con el mocoso también. –dice de forma forzada con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, odia que su hija menor también vea como hermano mayor al mocoso… ¡bueno, eso piensa él! –el mocoso es muy parecido a Eiren así que también es egoísta. –dice con molestia y Kailan asintió sonriéndole con un poco de emoción marcándole más el tic nervioso a su padre.

* * *

><p>En un consultorio sentada en una de las camillas se encuentra Eiren ya con once años. Es más alta, sus facciones siguen igual de angelicales y lindas, aún así seguía peinándose con esas dos coletas altas haciéndola ver infantil. El uniforme que lleva puesto parece más que nada harapos, está sucio y roto, tiene suerte de que cubra lo necesario, además que ella misma esta despeinada, con la piel manchada de sangre y tierra.<p>

Frente a ella está Komui mirándole de forma analítica los ojos alumbrándolos con una pequeña linterna mientras con su otra mano le abre más los parpados.

- ¿Cómo está Lavi? –pregunta Eiren. Su voz no detona ninguna clase de sentimiento.

- No te preocupes por él ahora. Él está siendo atendido por los médicos de aquí. –dice con seriedad sin dejar de mirarle los ojos.

- ¡¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe idiota? ¡Es mi mejor amigo y por mi culpa lo hirieron! ¡Pude notar cómo le sangraba mucho el ojo! –dice molesta.

- No te muevas y no parpadees. –dice ignorando el arranque de furia de la niña. –la herida de Lavi se pudo haber evitado si no fueran tan impulsivos y en especial si tú le hubieras avisado a alguien que tienes problemas con tu vista. –dice serio dejándole de ver la pupila y apagando la lámpara viendo como Eiren baja la cabeza. –las misiones no son un juego Eiren, tanto tú como Lavi deben tener bien presente eso. Si yo los mande a una misión clase "B" y se dan cuenta que la misión es más peligrosa, en vez de hacerse los valientes debieron avisarle a su capitán o a mí para mandarles refuerzos.

- Si hubiéramos hecho eso no nos hubieras dejado continuar con la misión y se la hubieras dado a otros. –dice molesta levantando el rostro mirándolo retadora y Komui suspira con pesadez.

- Así es. Porque no están a su nivel. Son magos poderosos, lo sé aún así siguen siendo magos clase "B"

Eiren aprieta los puños y Komui se voltea tomando los papeles que tenía en el buro de alado donde había apuntado las observaciones de los estudios que le hizo a Eiren.

- No sólo me haces tener que aguantar la furia de tu padre por haberte mandado a una misión en fechas de vacaciones, sino que pones en riesgo tu vida y la de los demás teniendo la vista como la tienes. Si no hubieras corrido con tanta suerte créeme que no sólo sería un ojo herido en Lavi, lo que hubiera pasado es algo mucho peor, como morir ambos. Y yo tendría aquí a Cross y Bookman queriéndome linchar. –dice molesto y forma de regaño, y Eiren aprieta mas los puños.

- No pensé que fuera un problema en la misión, hasta ahora no me ha causado problemas. Veo perfectamente de cerca.

- Tú lo has dicho Eiren, de cerca. De un metro de distancia en adelante no vez nada más si acaso figuras difusas, si sigues así incluso dejaras de ver hasta de cerca. En las misiones se tiene que estar al pendiente siempre y el ver a la perfección incluso de lejos.

Eiren gruñe molesta porque sabe que tiene razón, de hecho si hasta ahora no había tenido problemas es porque el único que sabía de su problema con la vista era Lavi y él la había estado ayudando en decirle lo que ella no alcanzaba a ver.

- No sé cómo tu vista es pésima… ¿desde cuantos tienes este problema? He notado como tu pupila se ha ido deteriorando poco a poco, por lo que has ido dejando de ver poco a poco.

- ¿Qué se yo? Creo que fue desde los cinco años, pero pensé que sólo era por jugar mucho videojuego. –dice con molestia.

- No es sólo por eso, si afectó un poco pero no fue del todo por eso. –dice indiferente mirando sus apuntes. –las pruebas que te he hecho me confirmaran algo que sospecho y es que lo de tu vista es de nacimiento y la verdad no sé si tenga cura, ya sea con magia o tecnología. De igual forma espera los resultados y ya teniéndolos te diré que haremos con tus ojos… ¿Por qué no le mencionaste antes a tu padre lo de tu vista? Tal vez antes no se hubiera batallado tanto para mejorártela.

- Porque no quería lentes de nerd. –dice molesta cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues lo más seguro es que termines usándolos. –dice con burla y Eiren lo fulmina con la mirada. - Eso o no tener misiones nunca. –dice retador provocando que la pelinegra afile más su mirada sacándole una sonrisa arrogante por joderla. –en cuanto al castigo por impulsivos tanto tu como Lavi estarán suspendidos de misiones por dos meses. –Eiren ensancha los ojos horrorizada. –lástima que la temporada de vacaciones hayan terminado, se la tendrán que pasar encerrados aquí. –dice con burla y Eiren está segura que el muy cabrón está disfrutando castigarlos. –bueno tus resultados estarán en unas horas más. Ve con Lavi que es seguro que ya lo terminaron de atender, así ya dejas de preocuparte y le pides perdón por ser tan tarada

- Hmn. –Eiren se baja de la cama de un brinco ignorando la sonrisa burlona que Komui le dedica.

- Por cierto Eiren, ahora es el día en que entraran estudiantes nuevos, así que no quiero que ni tu ni Lavi si es que ya puede salir del hospital de la escuela molesten a los nuevos como todos los años. Ya me cansé de mandarlos a psicólogos para que les quiten el trauma a los nuevos por causa de ustedes. –dice con advertencia y Eiren que se detuvo en la entrada sonríe con burla, nunca le ha hecho caso, ahora no sería la excepción. –sé lo que piensas mocosa del demonio y créeme que si no haces caso a mi advertencia y no se la dices a Lavi no serán dos meses lo que estén suspendido sino que será el año completo sin misiones. –dice con burla sabiendo que les dio en su punto débil.

- Maldito. –gruñe molesta saliendo del consultorio dejando a un divertido Komui que mira por donde se fue, con estos años ha aprendido a controlarlos un poco, aunque eso no significa que no dejaran de darle problemas, seguían ingeniándoselas para eso los muy canijos.

* * *

><p>Lavi está sentado en una camilla. Tiene puesta una bata celeste y su ojo derecho es cubierto por una gasa. Por su expresión se le nota aburrido y mira la cortina de la ventana ondearse por el viento. La puerta de su habitación se abre haciendo que voltee viendo a su amiga entrar con el mismo aspecto desastroso con el que la vio por última vez.<p>

- Hasta que te dignas a venir a ver a tu mejor amigo, aquel que salió herido por salvarte el trasero. –dice con diversión mirando como su amiga se acerca a él para después sentarse en la silla que está a su costado derecho de la cama.

- Komui me tuvo todo este rato haciéndome estudios. El maldito de Alex le dijo lo que vio en la pelea, que notó sobre lo de mi vista. –dice enojada inflando los mofles y parando la trompa en un tierno puchero.

- ¡Ósea que usaras gafas de nerd a partir de ahora! –Lavi empezó a reírse a carcajadas al imaginársela y Eiren lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Idiota. –dice ofendida. – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Le pasó algo a tu ojo? –pregunta con seriedad y Lavi intento controlar la risa.

- Ya no tengo ojo derecho. La cuchilla de magia que se me clavó lo destrozó y tuvieron que quitármelo. –dice despreocupado y agitando su mano restándole importancia. – ¿Qué pasa? –dice extrañado al ver que su amiga agacha la cabeza.

- Gracias por salvarme. Y lo siento mucho Lavi.

Lavi casi se cae de la cama ante la impresión y es que no es para más, su amiga se está disculpando y dándole las gracias cuando ella no hace eso con nadie en todo lo que lleva conociéndolo, además que es la primera vez que le escucha ese tono lleno de culpabilidad.

- Yo y mi terquedad por no decirle a alguien sobre mi vista. Y eso me llevó a tener que tú me salvaras de un ataque a distancia y pierdas uno de tus ojos.

- No te pongas así que me das miedo. En mi vida te he visto arrepentirte de algo. –dice con desagrado mirándola como si fuera una bacteria y Eiren lo mira ofendida porque por primera vez se disculpa con alguien y el muy bastardo le sale con eso. –mira no tienes nada porque disculparte, yo en tu caso hubieras hecho lo mismo, y es que usar lentes de nerd le quitan sex-appeal hasta a un Dios griego como yo. –dice con horror. – y bueno para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? Para cubrirnos las espaldas. Sé que tu harías lo mismo por mi si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, además no esta tan mal perder un ojo. Desde ahora llevare un parche y eso me hará ver más misterioso y sexy haciéndome tener más chicas suspirando sólo con verme… aunque pensándolo mejor siento un poco de lastima por el sexo femenino, si antes que no tenia parche se desmayaban por mi belleza ahora teniendo uno que me hará ver más sexy seguro que se mueren, pero al menos tendrán como ultimo recuerdo mi bella imagen. –dice arrogante haciendo una pose de galán de telenovela.

- ¡Oh si! Tienes mucha razón. –dice tranquila Eiren comiéndose una manzana que la enfermera le dejó a Lavi en el buró por lo lindo que es, dejando notar que sólo le seguía la corriente. –otra de las cosas buenas de esto es que hay sobrepoblación de mujeres, que mueran unas cuantas por tu belleza ayudará a despoblar el mundo. –dice con diversión.

- Buen punto. –dice Lavi sobándose la barbilla. –siempre supe que mi belleza ayudaría al planeta y ahora sé cómo. –dice de forma heroica. –por cierto ya me aburrí de estar aquí. Me siento perfectamente bien. Hoy llegan los nuevos estudiantes así que escapémonos para ir a traumarlos. –dice mirándola emocionado sintiéndose impaciente provocando que Eiren suelte un profundo suspiro.

- El loco de Komui nos castigó por dos meses sin misiones, y dijo que si traumamos a los nuevos de este año aumentará el castigo a un año. –dice con pesar y Lavi la mira con horror, luego baja su cabeza resignado mientras suelta un largo suspiro.

- En fin. De igual forma me escaparé. Tengo hambre y no soporto los hospitales. –dice decidido poniéndose de pie en la cama de un brinco.

- Oye Lavi ¿sabías que esa bata está abierta de la espalda? –pregunta tranquila poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla y Lavi mirándola por sobre su hombro simplemente asintió. – ¿También sabias que no llevas ropa interior? –pregunta con burla.

- Con razón sentía frio en mis nalguitas. –dice con horror poniéndose sus manos sobre sus nalgas intentando taparlas haciendo reír divertida a la pelinegra. –qué más da. Dejaré que los simples mortales con quien me tope se deleiten con mi traserito. –dice arrogante corriendo hacia la ventana para saltar por ella.

Eiren sin borrar su sonrisa divertida lo sigue sin importarle que estén en el tercer piso, después de todo el entrenamiento que han tenido les permite saltar esa distancia.

* * *

><p>Caminando por uno de los solitarios patios traseros de la escuela Black order va un jovencito de larga cabellera lacia de color azul que la lleva recogida en una coleta alta, dejando caer unos mechones en sus mejillas y un flequillo en su frente. Sus ojos son pequeños y rasgados de color azul, y tiene una mirada muy penetrante. Sus facciones son infantiles y delicadas pero apuestas. Su cuerpo es delgado y tiene la estatura perfecta para su edad. Aparenta tener cerca de once o doce años. Viste el uniforme celeste de los estudiantes de la escuela haciéndolo ver adorable. El joven mira a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo.<p>

- _(¿Cuál es el maldito edificio trece? Tengo que llegar a la oficina del director y exigirle que cambie este mariconado uniforme)_ –ante sus pensamientos el chico frunció mas su entrecejo.

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí.

Kanda detuvo su paso cuando dos chicos que aparentan tener cerca de catorce o quince años se colocaron frente a él impidiéndole el paso. No había notado de donde habían salido por ir buscando el edificio trece.

Uno de los chicos tiene facciones apuestas y aspecto rebelde. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azul cielo. El otro tiene cabellera color castaña corta y alborotada dándole un aire travieso, sus ojos son marrones. Ambos llevan puestos el uniforme de magos.

- Sólo es un estudiante nuevo. –dice con burla el castaño y el peli-azul sólo los mira con indiferencia.

- Con ese pelo de nenita deberías llevar el uniforme de mujer. –dice con burla el otro y el peli-azul frunció su entrecejo.

* * *

><p>Eiren y Lavi van caminando tranquilamente por uno de los patios. El pelirrojo ignora como la gente se le queda viendo por traer sus pompas al aire, aunque cuando una chica se sonrojaba al verlo le guiñaba un ojo haciéndola desmayarse.<p>

Lavi estornudó, y sólo se paso un dedo por la nariz limpiándose los mocos que le salieron mientras caminaba. Y Eiren lo miró de reojo alzando una ceja.

- Eso de traer tus pompas al aire te provocará un resfriado.

- No lo creo soy muy sano. Y quiero que el mundo admire mis pompas así que no las cubriré. De hecho me gusto esta bata para el verano así que me quedaré con ella. –dice con emoción y Eiren se sobó la barbilla pensando si robarse una bata de esas también para el verano.

- Oye pero por lo menos te hubieras puesto unos zapatos.

- Me los pondré cuando comamos algo. Mi tripa gruñe, no he comido nada en todo el día y esa batalla con esos malditos me hizo gastar mucha energía. –dice con pesar sobándose la tripa.

- En eso te doy la razón. –dice llevando una de sus manos a su tripa oyéndolas crujir.

- Oye, mira. –dice deteniéndose de golpe y apuntando al frente.

Eiren lo imita mirando hacia donde apunta, luego una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca y voltea para fulminar con la mirada a Lavi.

- ¡ah! Olvide que a más de un metro de distancia no vez. –dice apenado rascándose la nuca. –enserio Eiren tu teniendo dos ojos no vez bien y yo con sólo uno sigo teniendo vista de águila. –dice arrogante y la pelinegra afila más su mirada fulminante. –en fin… un par de maguitos que por cierto ahora que me fijo bien fueron unos de los que traumamos hace dos años, pero ese no es el punto, esos dos chicos están molestando a uno nuevo. –dice con burla.

- Malditos copiones. –dice con burla Eiren y Lavi asintió dándole la razón.

- Por eso siempre yo digo: di no a la piratería. –dice haciendo una pose de presentador y hablando como conductor de programas.

- Espera. –los ojos de Eiren se ensancharon mostrando horror. –si ese novato queda traumado por esos copiones, Komui pensará que fuimos nosotros y por más que intentemos defender nuestra inocencia no nos creerá por los antecedentes que tenemos ¿lo que significa que…?

- Pasaremos un año sin misiones. –termina con horror la frase y poniéndose sus manos en las mejillas abriendo su boca formando una perfecta "O"

- Lavi, jamás pensé que diría eso pero tenemos que salvar a ese novato de esos brabucones. –dice con resignación a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Qué más da. Todo por no ser castigados. –dice resignado suspirando igual que su amiga y así ambos se dispusieron a caminar.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja lavi y Eiren siguen haciendo de las suyas, entre mas van avanzando los años se vuelven peores XD**

**bueno en ste kap ya salio lenalee, komui y kanda, en el sig saldran mas personajes O*O**

**spero les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	3. Mala suerte

**Mala suerte**

El peli-azul mira con molestia al par de magos frente a él que lo miran burlones.

- Si ya terminaron con sus taradeces dejen de obstruirme el paso. –dice con fastidio comenzando a caminar.

Ambos adolecentes se sorprenden, y es lógico porque no esperaban que les contestara así, de hecho esperaban verlo intimidado y así ellos poder burlase más de él e incluso obligarlo a hacer el ridículo.

El rubio frunce el entrecejo molesto y cuando el peli-azul pasó por su lado para sacarles la vuelta y así seguir su camino, lo tomó del brazo empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás haciéndolo caer al piso. El castaño mira sorprendido la acción de su amigo, pero su sorpresa sólo duró unos segundos y luego es reemplazada por diversión a la vez que una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro al mirar al chico tirado unos pasos frente a él.

El peli-azul apoya los codos en el piso alzándose un poco, pero su rostro se encuentra algo inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que sus cabellos lo tapen.

- ¿Qué pasa nenita? ¿Vas a llorar? –dice con burla el castaño.

- Espero que con esto aprendas quien manda y se te quite lo mal educado con tus senpai, pero si no aprendes la lección seremos más bruscos. –dice de forma intimidante el rubio mientras alza su mano hacia delante poniéndola a la altura de su pecho dejando ver como sus uñas se alargan convirtiéndose en afiladas garras mientras su rostro adquiere facciones más salvajes.

El oji-azul alza el rostro mostrando una mirada fría e intimidante que sorprendió e incluso asustó un poco al par de adolescentes frente a él, pero la mirada de ese par mostró más horror cuando vieron a las dos personas que se pararon atrás del peli-azul.

- Este… Philip tenemos una misión, no perdamos más el tiempo con este novato. –dice nervioso el castaño tomando del brazo a su amigo.

- Así es, tienes razón. Los magos como nosotros no tenemos tiempo para perder con novatos. –dice Philip igual de nervioso. –te salvaste novato… vámonos Andrew. –y sin más ambos dan media vuelta y huyen de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

El peli-azul sonrío de forma torcida viendo como el par de cobardes salen huyendo sólo por haber visto su mirada.

Atrás del chico están parados Lavi y Eiren que sonríen con burla mirando la nube de tierra que levantó ese par de adolecentes a huir.

- _(Amo causar esa reacción en los demás)_ –piensan ambos ampliando su sonrisa.

Eiren baja la mirada viendo la nuca del chico que han salvado, pero al verle la cabellera alza ambas cejas extrañada. Lavi imita la acción de su amiga y se rasca la nuca extrañado.

- _(Cuando lo estaban molestando no lo vi bien porque las ramas de los árboles le tapaban la cabeza, pero por verle el uniforme hubiera jurado que era chico)_

- _(Juraría que Lavi me dijo que era un chico, y no creo que su vista de águila fallara… o tal vez el tener sólo un ojo si le afectó su perfecta vista)_ –Eiren se soba la barbilla pensativa mirando de forma analítica la nuca de la chica.

- _(¡En fin! Lo importante es que ya lo salvamos así que ya no corro el riesgo de que me castiguen por un año) –_ Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia._ – (además)…_-el ojo de Lavi brilla con emoción. – _(salvé a una chica, eso importa muchísimo... Hora de recibir mi recompensa: un beso de la damisela en peligro)_ –el ojo del pelirrojo ahora tomó forma de corazón.

Lavi se pone en cuclillas al lado del peli-azul haciendo que éste note su presencia y voltee topándose con un raro pelirrojo que lo mira de una forma que no le gusta para nada, de hecho le provoca escalofríos. Mientras que Lavi hace su mejor pose de galán y cuando el peli-azul volteó hacia él se emocionó al ver su belleza.

- ¿Estás bien muñeca? –pregunta galante Lavi.

- _(¿Escuché lo que creo que escuché?... ¿este baboso me dijo muñeca?)_ –al peli-azul le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, una vena se le hinchó en la frente y una expresión sombría adornó su rostro.

- Discúlpalo. Es un poco retrasado y el perder un ojo le afectó más. –dice despreocupada Eiren poniéndose en cuclillas al otro lado haciendo que el peli-azul voltee a verla mientras que Lavi sigue haciendo poses cool hacia el chico.

El peli-azul alza ambas cejas al ver a esa chica más o menos de su edad con ese aspecto tan desastroso, parecía como si acabara de llegar de una batalla, mientras que Eiren al verle la cara al chico ensancha levemente los ojos, luego acerca más su rostro al de él casi pegando sus narices.

- _(Yo sólo quería buscar la oficina del director, jamás imaginé que al hacerlo me tendría que topar con varios locos)_ –el peli-azul intenta hacer su cara hacia atrás sintiéndose incómodo al tener tan cerca el rostro de esa chica que lo mira de una forma tan penetrante que lo puso algo nervioso, lógicamente no lo demostró, pero ese leve rosado en sus mejillas lo delató.

- Ya sabía yo que te gustan las chicas Eiren. –dice resignado Lavi. –eso de que no te guste ningún chico teniendo ya once años es muy raro. –Eiren voltea hacia Lavi dejando de mirar al peli-azul que le ha regresado su tic nervioso a la ceja. –aunque se me hace excitante ver besos entre chicas te aviso que yo voy primero Eiren. Me lo debes porque me sacaron el ojo por salvarte. –dice firme.

- Yo no quiero besarlo Lavi. Todo tuyo. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia y al peli-azul le palpita más la vena en la cabeza.

- ¿Segura? –dice algo decepcionado porque ya no verá a dos chicas besándose y Eiren asintió haciendo suspirar con pesar al pelirrojo.

- Pero ¿seguro que quieres besarlo? –pregunta haciendo una cara angelical mirando a su amigo con inocencia.

- ¡Claro! –dice ofendido por la pregunta, no notando que su amiga habla en masculino y no en femenino.

El peli-azul nunca en su vida alguien lo había sacado de sus casillas tan rápido y esos dos lo consiguieron con facilidad, pero lo que más odia es que hablan como si él no estuviera ahí.

- Por cierto muñeca ¿por qué usas el uniforme masculino? Deberías usar el femenino, sin duda te verías hermosa con esa corta faldita rosa. –dice con anhelo poniendo una mueca pervertida que le provocó nauseas al peli-azul mientras que Eiren se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

- ¡Deja de confundirme con una chica cabrón! –grita furioso no soportando más las habladurías del pelirrojo.

Lavi entra en shock desencajando la mandíbula notando más que nada por la voz que no es una chica.

- ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Querías besar a un chico Lavi! –Eiren se empezó a retorcer de la risa apuntando a su amigo.

Lavi se convirtió en piedra, desea ser tragado por la tierra mientras que el peli-azul molesto se puso de pie para irse de ahí, no soportaba más estar con ese par de locos, el sólo pensar que seguramente serán sus compañeros de clases le provoca más furia.

* * *

><p>El peli-azul se encuentra sentado en uno de los pupitres del salón donde será su primera clase histórica en esa escuela. Tiene sus codos apoyados en el escritorio, entrelazando sus manos, manteniendo una expresión tranquila e indiferente, ignorando a sus demás compañeros que conversan entre ellos conociendo a sus demás compañeros, incluso hay algunos que alardean de sus habilidades.<p>

- Oye ¿sabes que unos chicos menores que nosotros ya son magos "B"? –comenta uno de los chicos que se encuentra detrás del peli-azul platicando con otros tres adolecentes.

El oji-azul presta atención a esa plática, se le hace increíble y a la vez imposible eso, aunque hace tres años hubo rumores en el mundo de la magia que un par de niños de sólo ocho años habían entrado a la escuela.

- Si. Sólo once años y ya son excelentes magos. Tengo entendido que entraron a los ocho años y se han superado con facilidad.

- Me gustaría conocerlos.

- Yo oí a mi padre decir que uno de ellos es un Cross.

- Con razón es un prodigio. Desde varias generaciones los Cross han sido los mejores magos de la historia.

El peli-azul frunce el entrecejo con molestia y decide mejor seguir ignorando a sus idiotas compañeros.

* * *

><p>Eiren y Lavi ya se han puesto algo decente, para ser más exactos el uniforme que los identifica como magos. La chaqueta de ambos es de color negra de mangas largas con terminación en las mangas algo acampanado, al frente de la chaqueta una larga franja blanca a medición al igual que el cierre. En la espalda, mangas, lado derecho del pecho y hombros lleva el símbolo de la escuela.<p>

Ambos tienen la chaqueta desabrochada dejando ver una camisa de botones color blanca y usan calceta escolar y zapatos negros. Lo único que los diferencia a ambos uniformes es que la chaqueta de Eiren es más ceñida y que ella lleva una falda tableada color negra que le llega a medio muslo, mientras que Lavi lleva unos pantaloncillos cortos.

Ambos van caminando por uno de los patios de la escuela. El pelirrojo tiene una expresión de molestia y fastidio en el rostro, mientras que Eiren una de burla mientras lo mira de reojo.

- ¡Bueno ya! Supéralo. –dice exasperado.

- No puedo evitarlo. Es que fue tan graciosa tu cara cuando oíste su voz ronca –dice con burla conteniéndose las ganas de volver a reír.

- No es mi culpa que lo haya confundido. Con esa larga cabellera cualquiera lo pasaría por chica. –dice a la vez que se cruza de brazos e infla los mofles indignado.

- Oh. –la pelinegra detiene su paso haciendo que Lavi la imite mirando al frente con el ojo entrecerrado viendo al chico que está sentado en la sobra de un árbol recargando su espalda en éste. –ahí está tú última conquista. –dice insinuante y Lavi frunce el entrecejo.

- Tengo que arreglar algo con ese chico. –dice con firmeza comenzando a dar largos pasos para hacia él.

- ¡NO SEAS BRUSCO O NOS METERAS EN PROBLEMAS! –grita juguetona caminando con rapidez dándole alcance.

* * *

><p>El peli-azul tiene sus ojos cerrados disfrutando la tranquilidad de la soledad.<p>

- ¡NO SEAS BRUSCO O NOS METERAS EN PROBLEMAS!

Abre sus ojos al oír esa voz que se le hizo conocida, y frunce el entrecejo al ver al pelirrojo que lo confundió con chica caminar a él siendo acompañado de la pelinegra.

- _(¿No serán ellos…?)_ –sus ojos se ensanchan al verles el uniforme a esos dos, no puede creer que esos sean los prodigiosos magos de los que no dejan de hablar en la escuela.

Lavi se coloca frente a él mirándolo con firmeza, dándole un aire intimidante, y Eiren se coloca a su lado sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Al tenerlos cerca el peli-azul simplemente los mira con indiferencia.

- Mira novato, sólo vine advertirte que no le digas a nadie que intenté ligarte. Di una sola palabra que ponga en duda mi hombría y te castro para que ahora si seas una completa niñita. –dice amenazante y Eiren amplía su sonrisa burlona.

El peli-azul se pone de pie quedando a su altura y lo mira con frialdad mientras su rostro adquiere una expresión intimidante, sorprendiendo un poco a Lavi y Eiren.

- A mí nadie me amenaza inútil. Inténtalo nuevamente y el que te castrara seré yo. –dice amenazante, fulminándolo con la mirada.

La pelinegra ensancha levemente los ojos, cuando sus ojos vieron esa mirada llena de frialdad e intimidante sintió su corazón palpitar de una forma que nunca lo ha hecho.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Eres tan sexy! –grita emocionada Eiren al momento que sus ojos toman forma de corazón.

El peli-azul alza una ceja extrañado mirando a esa niña como la loca que es, mientras que Lavi aún sigue algo sorprendido por la reacción nada intimidada que el nuevo tomó con él y por ser el primer chico al que a su amiga se le hace sexy.

- ¡Me encanta tu mirada! –dice mas emocionada echándosele encima al pobre chico haciéndolos caer a ambos, ella sentada en su estómago y él acostado boca arriba, un poco asustado por tener a esa loca encima de él y eso muestra al verla.

- Esto me conmueve. –Lavi se limpia lágrimas imaginarias con un pañuelo que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. –has despertado las hormonas en mi pequeña Eiren. –los mira conmovidos, haciendo que al peli-azul le dé un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- Ahora veo que los chicos con mirada de malditos son lo mío. –dice melosa la pelinegra haciéndole ojitos al peli-azul que se le marca más el tic al verla. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Quítate. –escupe con fastidio empujándola y la pelinegra sale rodando hasta toparse con los pies de Lavi.

- Pégame, pero no me dejes. –dice con burla poniendo una expresión pícara, mirándolo con burla, haciendo divertir a Lavi.

El peli-azul se pone de pie y da media vuelta, no está dispuesto a aguantar esos locos sin importarle que sean sus superiores, pero sólo alcanza a dar un paso cuando siente un peso posarse sobre sus hombros, mira de reojo a ambos lados viendo a su derecha a una sonriente Eiren y un sonriente Lavi a su izquierda. Esa mirada llena de diversión y travesura le hizo estremecerse.

- Mi nombre es Lavi Bookman. Y soy un mago clase "B". –se presenta amigable torciendo su sonrisa con arrogancia.

- Yo me llamo Eiren Cross y también soy un mago clase "B"

- _(Con que ella es una Cross… he oído que esos magos lo que tiene de prodigios lo tienen de locos, y ahora confirmo que es verdad)_ –al chico se le sombrea la frente de negro deseando nunca haberse topado con esos dos.

- Oye amigo, en verdad me sorprende que no te intimides por mi persona. Tienes agallas y eso me gusta. –dice amigable. –y tal parece que a mi querida amiga también le gusta. –insinúa moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo y Eiren asiente dándole la razón.

- Eres el primer chico que se me hace sexy. Tu carácter es tan encantador que has hecho que esta preciosura te considere digno de ser su amigo. –infla el pecho con orgullo.

- Y este galanazo te ofrece el privilegio de ser su amigo. –dice con arrogancia poniendo su mejor mueca de galán.

- Quédense con su puta amistad que no me interesa. –profiere cortante alzando sus hombros para quitárselos de forma brusca y comenzar a caminar.

- Es tan simpático. –dice con orgullo Eiren mirándolo caminar.

- Toda una monada. –Lavi está igual de orgulloso, ambos se miran de reojo de forma cómplice y una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro.

- ¡Oye dinos tu nombre! –gritan ambos, más el chico los ignoró.

- Que mal, un simple estudiante está ignorando a sus superiores. –dice decepcionada Eiren, negando con la cabeza haciendo que el peli-azul detenga su paso.

- Creo que no sabe que se les sanciona a los que no obedecen a sus superiores, más cuando son estudiantes. –dice con lastima Lavi también negando con la cabeza mientras se cruza de brazos.

- Si lo sabré yo. Aún recuerdo los crueles castigos que nos ponía Komui por no obedecer a nuestros superiores. –dice con pesar.

- En fin. Vayamos con Komui para que nos de sus datos y decirle que nos deje el castigo a nosotros de ese pobre chico. Me encargaré de que nunca más vuelva a desobedecer e ignorar a un superior. –profiere de forma tétrica sonriendo de forma macabra al igual que su amiga, mostrando como sus dientes se ven puntiagudos como si fueran serruchos haciéndolos ver más tétricos.

El peli -azul sintió estremecerse, con lo poco que conoce a esos dos presiente que cualquier castigo que sus locas mentes estén pensando será humillante, vergonzoso y en especial doloroso. Siendo inteligente da media vuelta manteniendo su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante haciendo que el cabello le tape la mitad del rostro.

- Yuu Kanda. –dice cortante.

- ¿eh? –tanto Eiren como Lavi lo miran interrogantes.

- ¡No te escuchamos Yuu! –grita Eiren haciéndose la desentendida, pero sus ojos muestran burla al igual que el de Lavi.

A Kanda se le hincha más la vena que tiene en su frente, sabe que si lo escucharon por algo la maldita loca lo ha llamado por su nombre, y la muy sínica lo hace adrede para joderlo más.

- ¡Yuu Kanda! –dice más fuerte pero sin llegar a gritarlo.

- Haber Yuu, dímelo más fuerte que no te oí bien. –Lavi se mete un dedo a uno de sus oídos intentando sacar basuras inexistentes.

- _(Malditos bastardos, sólo me están jodiendo)_ –Kanda aprieta sus puños intentando contenerse para no echársele encima a esos dos y matarlos, porque sabe que si lo hace y uno queda vivo a él se lo joderán peor. –¡YUU KANDA! –grita furioso.

- ¿Yuu Kanda? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Eiren rascándose la nuca extrañada mirando de reojo a Lavi, el cual se encoge de hombros dándole a entender que no sabe, y el pobre de Kanda jamás ha tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien.

- ¡MI NOMBRE ES YUU KANDA, MALDITO PAR DE DECEREBRADOS! –grita fuera de sí levantando el rostro dejando ver lo rojo que lo tiene del coraje, su respiración es acelerada por la misma razón y sus ojos muestran instintos asesinos.

- ¡Tienes un lindo nombre Yuu-yuu! ¿Eres Japonés? –pregunta amigable Eiren y a Kanda le regresa su tic nervioso en su ceja derecha por como lo llamó.

- Si. –dice entre dientes.

- Ahora que me fijo bien tienes finta de samurai Yuu-pon. –dice admirado Lavi mirándolo como suele ver una figura de acción.

Kanda sólo siente su tic marcarse más, su vena hincharse tanto que probablemente reventará, y sus puños se aprietan con tanta fuerza que siente sus uñas clavársele en la mano, pero eso no le importa, lo único que le importa es hallar la forma de matar a esos dos sin salir perjudicado y donde esconder los cuerpos para que nadie los encuentre.

- Oye Lavi, Yuu-yuu se oye mejor que Yuu-pon. –dice con firmeza mirando a su amigo.

- No es cierto Eiren, se oye mejor Yuu-pon. –dice firme asintiendo una y otra vez dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- ¿Estás loco? Se oye mejor Yuu-yuu.

- ¡Que no mujer! Se oye mejor Yuu-pon. –dice exasperado.

- ¡Qué Yuu-yuu!

- ¡Yuu-pon!

- ¡Yuu-yuu!

- ¡Yuu-pon!

- ¡Yuu-yuu!

- ¡Yuu-pon!

Ambos se fulminan con la mirada y gruñen enseñando los dientes mientras discuten el nombre. Y Kanda siente que explotará del coraje.

- ¡DEJEN DE DECIRME ASI PAR DE DECEREBRADOS! –grita furioso, para después dar media vuelta alejándose de ellos a grandes zancadas preguntándose: ¿cómo su grandiosa tranquilidad ha terminado de esa forma?

- Yuu-yuu es tan adorable. –dice melosa Eiren mirando por donde se alejó, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si fuera gusano.

- Si. Es tan divertido joderle la existencia. –dice burlón Lavi sonriendo de forma torcida mirando al chico alejarse.

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos semanas. Las peores dos semanas de la corta vida de Kanda. La razón: Eiren y Lavi todos los días se la han pasado jodiéndole la existencia llamándolo por esos sobrenombres tan estúpidos.<p>

No sabe como el par de locos siempre lo encuentran cuando él hace lo posible por esconderse lo mejor que puede de ellos, sin contar que la escuela es enorme y los planteles de magos y estudiantes están separados.

El peli-azul va al patio más alejado de los edificios intentando como todos los días desde que llegó ahí esconderse de ese par. Deseando que los manden a una misión como los magos que son y así lo dejen en paz.

- ¡YUU-YUU/YUU-PON!

Kanda se estremeció al oír ese par de voces, así que rápidamente comenzó a correr intentando alejarse lo más que puede, intenta frenar al ver a una pequeña peli-verde, peinada con dos coletas y vistiendo un vestido floreado caminar tranquilamente al lado contrario que él. Casi se estampa con ella, pero logra frenar a sólo unos centímetros.

La pequeña peli-verde lo mira sorprendida y algo asustada porque ya se le hacía que terminaría chocando contra ella.

- _(¿Qué hace una mocosa aquí? no parece pasar de los nueve años… ¿No me digan que es otra mocosa prodigiosa?, si es como ese par de locos ya estuvo que estoy más que jodido por topármela) –_Kanda mira con frialdad que oculta su miedo a la peli-verde que se encoge algo temerosa por su mirada.

- ¡Te encontramos Yuu-yuu! –dice emocionada Eiren colgándosele en la espalda como chango y Lavi asiente emocionado parándose a su lado. kanda se estremeció y palideció sabiendo que está jodido y nuevamente su huida es en vano.

- Pero si es mi linda Lenalee. –se emociona Lavi al verla y a la chica le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El pelirrojo camina hacia ella colocándose a su lado y le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros atrayéndola a él. Lenalee mira el brazo del chico como si fuera una bacteria, pero luego suspira resignada sabiendo que por más que le diga que no se tome esas confianzas con ella, el pelirrojo la ignora.

- Mira Yuu-pon, te presento a la futura dueña de mis quincenas: Lenalee Lee. –dice con orgullo inflando el pecho.

Kanda mira a la peli-verde con algo de lastima y ésta le dedica una mirada de resignación ya acostumbrada a las tonterías que dice el pelirrojo.

- Lenalee-chan, él es mi amigo Yuu Kanda, pero para los cuates Yuu-pon.

La chica se estremece al ver la mirada de Kanda que prácticamente le dice: atrévete a decirme así y te mato.

- Un gusto en conocerlo Kanda-san. –dice respetuosa haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- No seas tan formal amorcito, que si es mi amigo es tu amigo también. –profiere Lavi meloso mirándola como si fuera un tierno cachorro provocando que a la chica le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Ya bájate que pesas. –dice molesto Kanda agitándose para haber si así se le baja la changa que se le subió.

- Pero si ni peso. –dice firme Eiren forzando el agarre para que Kanda no la tumbe.

- ¿Lenalee quieres subirte en mi espalda también? –pregunta coqueto guiñándole su ahora único ojo.

- No gracias. –dice sonriendo nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se colorean.

- ¡Eres tan linda!—grita emocionado abrazándola, restregando su mejilla en la de ella.

- ¡Lavi quítate! –dice con fastidio y apenada intentando alejarlo, pero Lavi aprieta más el agarre.

- ¡Bájate! –dice más molesto Kanda.

Eiren quien sabe cómo se las arregla para sin soltarse pasarse hacia adelante quedando enfrente de Kanda que la mira asustado y deja de agitarse.

- Yo sólo te demuestro mi afecto Yuu-yuu… ¿acaso te repugna eso? –pregunta sentida, poniendo ojos de cachorro mojado, incluso un par de gotas de lágrimas se asomaron por la comisura de sus ojos.

Kanda al verla se asustó mas, y es que ver poner cara tiernas a la niña más loca que ha conocido daba algo de miedo, pero lo que más le asustó es que se le haya hecho tierna, y que viéndola de cerca notara lo bonita que es, al instante sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo ante sus pensamientos, y su corazón palpitó ante el nerviosismo por tenerla tan cerca.

- ¡Eres tan lindo! –grita emocionada restregando su mejilla con la de él.

- Apártate. –dice entre dientes intentándola alejar, pero ella se apega más a él.

Kanda tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, aún así ese leve rosado en sus mejillas no ha desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Seis meses después:<p>

Komui está sentado tras su escritorio, al cual nuevamente le quitó todos los papeles y carpetas que estaban segundos antes encima de estos para poder recargar un codo sobre este mientras en su otra mano sostiene una taza azul con un conejo rosa adornándola.

Frente a él está sentado un hombre de gran tamaño, con músculos enormes, usa una máscara de metal en su cabeza. Viste una chaqueta negra al igual que el pantalón. La chaqueta tiene de color dorado la punta de las mangas, las hombreras y el cuello. En el pecho del lado derecho lleva el símbolo de la escuela, además que su chaqueta está desabrochada mostrando su muy marcado torso. Sobre sus hombros tiene una especie de arco de metal con picos del mismo material. Sus manos son cubiertas por guantes de cuero color vino. Su pierna izquierda la tiene flexionada encima de su pierna derecha, su codo derecho esta recargado en el brazo del sillón donde está sentado y tiene su mejilla derecha apoyada en su mano.

- ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita… Sokaro? –pregunta con tranquilidad Komui después de haberle dado un sorbo a su taza de café. –es raro que un mago "RK" ponga sus pies aquí, por lo general sus misiones son mandadas.

- No me confundas con Marian, yo si vengo a visitar esta escuelucha de vez en cuando. –dice con desde agitando su mano izquierda restándole importancia.

- No le digas escuelucha. –dice entre dientes con un tic nervoso en su ceja derecha.

- Como sea. Vamos al grano. –usa un tono de voz firme y a la vez algo intimidante. –hace unos días recibí una misión tuya para buscar información sobre una sospecha de un grupo de magos oscuros muy poderosos, que se están haciendo de más poder para razones nada buenas. Sencillamente esa misión es muy poca cosa para mí, me estás rebajando Komui.

- Si no quieres la misión sólo recházala, después de todo siempre hacen eso ustedes los magos "RK" cuando la misión no va "acorde con sus habilidades" –simula unas comillas cuando dice las dos últimas palabras y empleando un tono burlón que simplemente Sokaro pasa por alto o simplemente ignora. –no tenías que venir hasta acá para eso, con una carta o un mail hubiera sido suficiente. –dice indiferente agitando una de sus manos restándole importancia.

- Nadie ha dicho que rechazaré la misión. –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro bajo la máscara al ver la incredulidad que el rostro de Komui mostró. –he decidido aceptar esa misión, pero quiero a cambio una cosa.

- ¿Y ésa es? –pregunta alzando ambas cejas en son de interrogación.

- Quiero que me des a esos dos mocosos que ya son magos "B" con sólo once años.

- ¿Lavi Bookman y Eiren Cross? –pregunta extrañado y sorprendido.

- Esos. –agita su mano restándole importancia a los nombres. –he escuchado que son un par de mocosos muy buenos en la magia, que no le toman importancia a nada, hacen lo que quieren y se creen lo mejor que hay en este mundo.

- Los describiste muy bien. –dice impresionado mirándolo incrédulo a la vez que una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca. – pero ¿por qué el interés por entrenarlos? Qué yo sepa los mocosos nunca te han gustado mucho menos les tienes paciencia. –una sonrisa sádica aparece en los labios del hombre.

- Quiero enseñarles a esos mocosos una muy interesante lección. Los quiero torturar, ponerlos a entrenar como locos para haber si así siguen siendo tan gallitos y hacen lo que se les pega la gana. –dice de forma sádica y a Komui le rodeó un aura brillante.

- ¿Me prometes que los harás sufrir? –pregunta esperanzado y si tuviera cola seguro se le movería de la felicidad.

- Ese es mi mayor propósito. Quiero enseñarles que el simple hecho de que tienen el apellido Bookman y Cross no los hace mejores que los demás. –emplea más sadismo en su voz planeando las formas de torturarlos.

- Sokaro. –dice serio Komui con sus lentes destellando con un brillo extraño. – ¿Cuándo te los llevas? –pregunta con emoción siendo rodeado por un aura tan brillante que casi ciega.

- Hoy mismo. Y me vale un cuerno si me echo encima a Edrick Cross y Bookman por llevármelos.

- Si me prometes que los harás sufrir mucho y los entrenarás de formas inhumanamente posibles prometo inventarme excusas para que Edrick y Bookman no te busquen. –dice con emoción levantándole el pulgar de su mano derecha mientras sus lentes destellan con más intensidad.

- Dalo por hecho –Sokaro ríe de forma escandalosa y tétrica que le pondría los pelos de gallina a cualquiera, lástima que Komui no era cualquiera, incluso se le unió en la risa espeluznante, la habitación se oscureció y rayos caen atrás de ellos dándoles un aire más terrorífico.

* * *

><p>Lavi y Eiren están afuera de la oficina de Komui, porque éste les había mandado a llamar. Con toda la confianza del mundo Eiren abre la puerta adentrándose junto con su amigo.<p>

- ¿Qué mierdas quieres Komui? Estaba muy ocupado intentando besar a Lenalee. –dice molesto Lavi al adentrarse a la oficina, pero se agachó para esquivar la taza favorita de Komui porque éste se la lanzó estrellándola con la pared de atrás.

- _(Tranquilo Komui, ya se va el maldito mocoso y ya no estarás con el pendiente que intente toquetear a mi linda Lenalee)_ –Komui hace ejercicios de respiración intentando controlarse para no matarlo, y es que de eso a que sufra con Sokaro prefiere lo segundo. – ¿Eiren por qué no traes los lentes? –regaña al verla. –te he dicho que si no los usas lo que se debe perderás más la vista. Lo de tus ojos no es enfer…

- Ya córtale Komui, se lo que tengo. Y ya te he dicho que solo usaré esos feos lentes cuando esté en misión. –dice firme.

Lavi se tapa la boca aguantando la risa que le provoca el recordar como se ve su amiga con lentes mientras que Komui suelta un profundo suspiro de resignación sabiendo que con esa cabezona no se puede.

- Bueno les presento a Sokaro Winters. –apunta al hombre frente a él.

El par de niños lo voltean a ver sorprendiéndose por no haber notado a tan enorme masa muscular. Eso sería común en Eiren que está bien ciega, pero en Lavi que tiene vista de águila sí que es raro, aunque tal vez no lo notaron porque estaban pendientes en ver las muecas de Komui distorsionarse por la furia ante sus comentarios, han descubierto que ese es un hobby divertido.

Sokaro se pone de pie mirando con desdén al par de chamacos, analizándolos con la mirada.

- _(Tienen cuerpos muy pequeños y escuálidos como para ser poderosos… ¡naa!, no importa ya que me encargaré de ponerlos a hacer ejercicios como burros para hacer que les aumente la masa muscular)_ _–_su rostro adquiere una mueca sádica, pero lástima que por la enorme máscara que lleva puesta los pequeños no la vieron o sino por muy gallitos que sean si se hubieran zurrado del miedo o ya de perdido dado un mal presentimiento su presencia ahí.

- ¡Oye grandote! ¿por qué usas esa máscara? ¿Qué no te da calor? –pregunta Lavi.

- Déjalo Lavi, tal vez está muy feo y le da vergüenza presentar su horrible rostro ante este par de hermosuras. –dice arrogante haciendo una pose según ella sexy.

Lavi se soba la barbilla pensativo dándole definitivamente la razón a su amiga. Komui simplemente se aguantó las ganas de reír, la razón: es inteligente y sabe que no le conviene burlarse de Sokaro.

¿En cuánto a Sokaro? Digamos que ahora Lavi y Eiren están en una pose muy graciosa y que Komui pensó que es imposible, ya que ambos pequeños tuvieron que ingeniárselas para esquivar las plumas que Sokaro les aventó de un ágil y rápido movimiento, plumas que ahora están clavadas en la pared atrás de ellos dejando ver que si no las esquivan ellos estarían como puercoespín por tenerlas clavadas en sus cuerpitos. Permitiéndole ver a Komui que él miedo puede hacer que el cuerpo se vuelva muy flexible.

- La próxima falta de respeto a mi persona y no fallo. –dice amenazante y tétrico que sinceramente por primera vez en sus cortas vidas a esos dos les hizo pasar saliva con dificultad ante el miedo que les provocó la voz de ese hombre. –aunque pensándolo mejor si vuelven a insultarme será más placentero apretarlos hasta hacerles polvo los huesos. –su tono de voz es más sádico mientras se truena los dedos de sus manos.

Lavi y Eiren vuelven a pasar saliva con dificultad mientras que Komui se divierte de lo lindo al ver por primera vez a alguien que logra intimidar a esos dos, sabe que por muy arrogantes y poderosos que se crean esos dos, pueden sentir el instinto asesino y gran poder que desprende Sokaro dejándoles en claro que ese hombre si se lo propone los hace picadillo.

- ¡Bueno chicos! –exclama de lo más feliz Komui aplaudiendo un par de veces para llamar su atención consiguiéndolos. –se les ha asignado una misión rango "RK"

El rostro de ambos muestra sorpresa, para pasar a emoción sonriendo con arrogancia sabiendo que finalmente Komui se dio cuenta de su gran poder y que esa clase de misiones son para ellos.

- Sokaro pidió que ustedes lo acompañen en su misión y además los entrenará. ¿No están felices por eso? –dice con emoción disfrutando borrarles la felicidad de los ojos y la sonrisa del rostro.

Lavi y Eiren miran sorprendidos a Sokaro que desprende un aura sádica para luego pasar su vista a Komui que les sonríe de forma macabra mostrando sus dientes en forma de picos. Vuelven a regresar su mirada a Sokaro, luego a Komui, Sokaro, Komui, Sokaro, Komui. Lo hicieron por unas veinte veces más.

- ¿Podemos rechazar la oferta? –dicen ambos sonriendo de forma forzada mirando con inocencia a Komui.

- No. Ya está decidido y ustedes no tienen voz y voto –Komui comenzó a reír como villano de telenovela barata, la habitación se oscureció de pronto y sólo un relámpago alumbró a Komui haciéndolo ver más macabro.

- _(Mi instinto me dice que estoy jodido/a)_ –pensaron ambos abrazándose temerosos.

- _(Sufran mocosos arrogantes) _-Sokaro disfruta de lo lindo verles el rostro distorsionado por el miedo a esos dos.

* * *

><p>La pequeña Lenalee va caminando por uno de los edificios de los estudiantes. Cargando con ambos brazos varios libros, son tantos que muy apenas puede ver por dónde va. Da un paso en falso haciéndola tambalear, pero se supo sostener con el otro pie para recobrar el equilibrio y no caer, aún así todos los libros que llevaba en brazos cayeron al piso sin que ella haya podido evitarlo.<p>

- ¡Mou! –exclama con molestia inflando los mofles, viendo los libros tirados en el suelo, para después soltar un largo y profundo suspiro mientras se pone de rodillas para comenzar a recogerlos.

Mientras acomoda los libros uno encima del otro ve un par de pies colocarse enfrente de ella haciéndole levantar la mirada topándose con Kanda que la mira con indiferencia. El chico viste un pantalón negro perteneciente al uniforme de magos y una playera ceñida color roja y su chaleco lo lleva colgado de un hombro, su espada está dentro de la funda que cuelga de su cinturón.

Ante la atenta vista de la peli-verde, Yuu se inclina y toma uno de los libros entre sus manos poniéndolo frente a su rostro para leer el titulo.

- Quiero aprender más sobre la magia, para ver si logro despertarla en mí, por eso pedí prestados varios libros de la biblioteca. –dice algo apenada rascándose la nuca.

- "Hmn"—exclama indiferente extendiéndole el libro.

Lenalee algo extrañada lo toma y sin más Kanda comienza a caminar nuevamente con tranquilidad.

- _(Era mucho pedir que Kanda se ofreciera voluntariamente a ayudarme a recoger los libros. Ya fue mucho que él me haya ayudado con uno, aunque más bien pienso que lo recogió por curiosidad y no por querer ayudarme)_ –Lenalee suelta otro profundo suspiro en son de resignación.

Mientras que Kanda sólo alcanzó a dar un paso y el otro lo dejó en el aire al ver que a unos pasos frente a él está Lavi cruzado de brazos mirándolo con desaprobación y a su lado Eiren que le sonríe amigable. Al pobre peli-azul se le sombrea la frente de negro, en éstos seis meses ha aprendido la importante lección: cada que ellos están cerca de él terminarán molestándolo.

Y Lenalee al estar hincada de espaldas a ellos ni enterada de su presencia.

- Yuu-pon es de mala educación para un hombre no ayudarle a una dama a recoger sus cosas. –dice en forma de regaño el pelirrojo apuntando acusador a Kanda.

A Kanda le aparece ese tic nervioso en su ceja derecha que sólo ellos con unas cuantas palabras le sacan con facilidad. Mientras que Lenalee voltea algo sorprendida al oír la voz del pelirrojo y suspira con pesadez esperando que ese loco no intente robarle su primer beso nuevamente.

- No estoy de humor para aguantarlos. –dice cortante reanudando su caminata, pero cuando pasa por en medio de esos dos Eiren le toma uno de sus brazos deteniéndolo.

El peli-azul voltea para fulminarla con la mirada, pero alza una ceja al verla con ojos llorosos, luego hizo una mueca de asco al ver mocos escurriéndole de la nariz mientras hace un puchero intentando retener las lágrimas.

Yuu voltea hacia el otro lado con repulsión, pero le da más asco al ver a Lavi con las misma muecas de Eiren, también quiere llorar, el mismo puchero y con mocos escurriéndole de la nariz. El pobre Kanda ya tiene todo el rostro del color de su pelo, mientras que Lenalee que también mira a esos dos le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Esta es nuestra despedida Yuu-pon. –dice dramático Lavi mirándolo como si fuera la última vez que lo verá.

- _(Y yo que pensé que sería mi día de mala suerte como todos los días desde que los conocí, pero tal parece que no es así. Mis plegarias han sido escuchadas y esos dos fueron expulsados de la orden.)_ –Kanda se contiene las ganas de sonreír de oreja a oreja, y aunque no sonríe sus ojos muestran un brillo de dicha y felicidad.

- Tal vez ya no nos volvamos a ver Yuu-yuu. –dice de forma dramática Eiren sorbiéndose el moco, y ahora a Yuu no le dio asco por la simple razón que lo que le dijo le provoca tanta felicidad que las demás cosas no tienen importancia.

- Nos han mandado a una misión rango "RK". —sigue el pelirrojo limpiándose con sus mangas los mocos que ya casi le llegaban a la boca, aún así siguieron saliendo más.

- _(Oh sólo los mandaron a una misión, no los expulsaron, pero bueno, cabe la posibilidad que los maten)_ –se anima mentalmente Kanda no dejándose vencer por la desilusión de que no fueron expulsados. –_ (¡Espera! ¿una misión "RK"? ¡No es posible!, ellos siguen siendo magos "B")_ –Kanda tiene los ojos muy abiertos mostrando la sorpresa.

- Lo sé amigo, es sorprendente, pero digamos que ya se dieron cuenta que misiones de ese rango están hechas para nosotros. –dice arrogante Lavi, aunque con esos mocos saliendo de su nariz y lágrimas saliendo de su ojo lo hacen ver ridículo, mientras que Eiren simplemente asiente dándole la razón a su amigo. –haremos una misión que ni tú en tus más remotos sueños harás… ya que sólo eres un mago de nivel "D". –lo mira burlón poniendo una mano frente a sus labios intentando ocultar esa sonrisa divertida pero es enorme que ni así la oculta, además que su ojo muestran burla también.

Lenalee sonríe nerviosa al ver como un aura oscura y tenebrosa rodea a Kanda. Mientras que Eiren mira maravillada el brillo asesino que tienen los ojos del peli-azul, al igual que su expresión sombría.

- ¡Claro! Es imposible que nosotros muramos en una misión por mas difícil que ésta sea, después de todo somos magos súper prodigiosos. –dice arrogante Lavi agitando una mano.

El aura asesina de Kanda aumenta al igual que su expresión se vuelve más sombría, dejando ver lo mucho que odia que ese par de bastardos sean más fuertes que él.

- Así es, no nos preocupa morir en la misión porque como dice Lavi eso es imposible. –asiente una y otra vez dándose la razón a ella misma y Lenalee los mira incrédula ante tanta arrogancia. –pero es probable que muramos a manos del líder de nuestra misión que es un monstruo que para desgracia será nuestro maestro. –dice con pesar volviendo a tener el puchero lleno de lágrimas y mocos que también regresó a Lavi. –por eso nos venimos a despedir porque es probable que nunca más vuelvan a ver a este par de preciosidades prodigiosas. –haciéndose la mártir pone una mano en su pecho dándole más dramatismo a su imagen. – ¡te extrañaré Yuu-yuu! –exclama llorando con más ganas echándose encima de Kanda haciéndolo caer al piso mientras ella llora a moco suelto abrazándose fuerte a él y Kanda intenta quitársela de encima.

Lavi camina hacia Lenalee, se arrodilla frente a ella mirándola como si fuera la última vez que lo hará haciendo que a la peli-verde le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, y se le suma otra cuando el pelirrojo toma una de sus manos.

- No llores mi linda Lenalee, prometo que resistiré lo más que pueda para no morir y que tú no pierdas a este Dios griego que posó sus ojos en ti. No te prometo serte fiel porque debes aprender a no ser envidiosa y a compartirme con las demás chicas que también deben disfrutar de mí. Pero si prometo que mi último pensamiento serás tú. –dice mártir.

- Am… claro. –le sigue la corriente, en todo éste tiempo conviviendo con esos dos sabe que lo mejor es seguirles la corriente.

- ¡Eres tan buena mi Lenalee! –exclama emocionado abrazándola llorando con más ganas y la pobre peli-verde se está asfixiando ante ese fuerte abrazo.

- Aleja tus sucias manos de mi Lenalee pulpo apestoso. –dice Komui con expresión sombría atrás de Lavi a la vez que lo toma del cuello de la camisa alejándolo de su hermanita que agradeció que su hermano haya llegado a salvarla de ese abrazo asfixiante y ahora toma grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el poco que perdió.

- Mocosos inútiles, les dije que fueran por sus cosas y me los encuentro vagando. –profiere Sokaro molesto que está al lado de Komui y camina hacia Eiren tomándola de su chaqueta alejándola de Kanda.

Tanto Eiren como Lavi manotean hacia Kanda y Lenalee respectivamente, como si fueran gatos siendo jalados por el pellejo. Por otro lado Kanda mira impresionado al hombre que tiene a Eiren, no sólo el tamaño le sorprende sino también esa enorme aura de batalla que desprende, sólo en una persona ha sentido ese enorme poder.

- ¡Nya…! ¡Déjame monstruo! –exclama como gato asustado Eiren logrando zafarse del agarra rompiendo su chaqueta y cae al piso en cuatro patas tal cual un gato y gatea rápidamente hacia Lavi, el cual logró separarse de Komui quitándosela chaqueta y ambos se abrazaron mirando asustados a Sokaro mientras lloran a moco suelto.

- No sean bastardos y dejen despedirnos de nuestros amigos. –dice berrinchudo Lavi y Eiren asiente dándole la razón.

- Mocosos mal educados. ¿Cómo se atreven a hablarme así? –dice con molestia mostrándose sombrío.

Ambos chicos se abrazan con más fuerza y temor viendo como se acerca a ellos. Komui disfruta de lo lindo ver a esos dos en esa situación. Lenalee y Kanda miran sorprendidos que haya alguien que asuste a esos dos, aunque pensándolo mejor Kanda supo porque ese hombre si los asusta y es que esos dos no eran tontos y tienen instinto, al igual que él pueden sentir el gran poder que desprende ese hombre, además que se nota que no se contendría para darles una lección sin importarles que fueran mocosos.

- ¡Aléjate monstruo! –exclaman ambos separándose dando media vuelta dispuestos a huir de él, pero no alcanzan a dar un sólo paso porque Sokaro llegó rápidamente a ellos, los tomó la cabeza a cada uno con sus manos haciéndolas chocar con fuerza entre sí.

Kanda y Lenalee miran sorprendidos como Eiren y Lavi se desmayan con los ojos en forma de espiral y un enorme chichón aparece en la área golpeada.

- Así dejaran de joder esos dos. Ya cuando despierten estarán muy lejos de aquí y no tendrán a donde huir. –dice tétrico Sokaro haciendo que a Lenalee se le ponga la piel chinita, incluso Kanda se estremeció un poco.

- ¡Bien hecho Sokaro! –Komui aplaude emocionado. –me tomé la molestia de arreglar la maletas de esos dos para que no te entretengas tanto. Ya están afuera esperándolos. –está de lo más feliz dejando ver lo mucho que le emociona que esos dos se vayan.

- Perfecto. –dice conforme Sokaro tomando a cada uno de los niños sin nada de delicadeza y echándoselos en los hombros como si fueran costal de papas.

- Ya vengo mi linda Lenalee. Iré a despedir a mi gran amigo Sokaro. –mira meloso a su hermana que asiente mirándolo incrédula.

Komui y Sokaro se van caminando ante la atenta mirada de Kanda y Lenalee.

- ¿Sabes Kanda? –Lenalee mira de reojo al peli-azul notando como este la mira de la misma forma dejando ver que la escucha. –siento como si no los fuéramos a ver en mucho tiempo.

- _(Siento lo mismo)_ –Kanda frunce el entrecejo molesto al sentir esa sensación de vacío, en especial cuando pensó que no verá en mucho tiempo a Eiren.

- Son algo locos y extravagantes, pero también son muy ocurrentes y divertidos. –dice riendo levemente recordando sus ocurrencias. –los voy a extrañar. –en su mirada se nota algo de tristeza. – ¿Kanda? – pregunta extrañada al verlo dar media vuelta, pero el peli-azul solamente siguió caminando ignorándola haciéndole sacar un profundo suspiro. –tal vez él en verdad esté aliviado por librarse de ese par que siempre lo molesta.

- _(¿Por qué me siento así? Debo estar aliviado porque esa loca se fue, porque ese par se fue… esto es frustrante, mejor iré a entrenar)_ –Kanda gruñe con molestia mientras sigue su camino.

**Continuara**

**ke tal? jajaja tal parece ke komui anda de suerte, finalmente se libro por un tiempo d ese par de chamacos, en el siguiente kapi saldra ALLEN-CHIAN finalmente.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**


	4. ¿Aliado o enemigo?

**¿Aliado o enemigo?**

Es febrero y Kailan ya con doce años de edad está sentada en uno de los sillones de la enorme biblioteca que hay en su casa. Esta leyendo un libro y en la expresión de su rostro se le nota concentración.

Su rostro es mas afilado, aún así conserva algunas facciones infantiles. Su larga y lacia cabellera color azul la lleva ahora debajo de sus glúteos, lo lleva suelto con sólo una diadema de tela gruesa y color vino adornándola dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas. Lleva puesta una blusa de mangas largas de color vino, es ceñida dejando notar su pequeña cintura y que sus senos se han desarrollado. Para finalizar unos jeans azules y unas calcetas blancas.

La puerta de madera es tocada un par de veces haciendo que la chica despegue la vista de su libro para mirarla.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una de las sirvientas que camina hacia ella colocándose frente a esta haciendo una leve inclinación a modo de respeto extendiéndole un sobre.

- Le ha llegado una carta señorita Kailan. –dice respetuosa.

La peli-azul la toma y cuando sus ojos ven el símbolo que tiene la carta mostró sorpresa en ellos.

- Gracias. Puedes retirarte. –dice de forma monótona sin despegar su sorprendida mirada del sobre en sus manos.

- Con permiso. –dice respetuosa haciendo otra inclinación para después caminar hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kailan abre el sobre sacando la carta. Sus pupilas pasan por todo el papel leyendo cada palabra que ahí dice, terminando de leerla levantó la vista.

- _(Después de seis años sin verlos tal parece que por fin lo haré. Bien dicen que si la montaña no viene a ti, tú tienes que ir a la montaña)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro mientras sus ojos adquieren un brillo de felicidad, anhelo y triunfo.

* * *

><p>En una de las salas del aeropuerto principal de Londres se encuentra Kailan, vistiendo unos sencillos jeans celestes, una blusa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga de color lila, y encima una chamarra color morada que tiene un gorro colgándole en la espalda. Su pelo lo lleva suelto y sobre su cabeza una gorra de lana del mismo color que la chamarra le cubre del frio. Sus pies son cubiertos por unas botas negras. En una de sus manos sostiene un boleto de avión y en su hombro izquierdo cuelga un neceser negro.<p>

Frente a ella está Edrick. El cual se ve igual que hace seis años. Si acaso su cabello está un poco más largo, pero lo lleva peinado de la misma forma, sólo con un par de rebeldes mechones cayéndole sobre el rostro. Viste un elegante traje color café, abajo del saco una camisa de botones color beige. No lleva corbata, y los primeros tres botones de su camisa están desabrochados. Sus zapatos son de piel y color negros.

Edrick mira con algo de tristeza a su hija menor, aún así intenta sonreírle levemente. Y ella le sonríe de forma cálida.

- Te extrañaré mucho mi pequeña Kailan. Espero que tú si me visites en vacaciones, ya perdí la esperanza de que Eiren lo haga. En estos seis años ni una carta ha mandado. —dice resentido. – Aunque tal vez tú puedas arrastrarla en vacaciones para qué venga, y cuando la veas le dices que la extraño mucho.

- Prometo en vacaciones traerla de las orejas si es necesario, incluso la obligaré a que te compre un presente. –dice divertida y Edrick amplió su sonrisa. – también prometo que vendré en vacaciones papá, incluso haré lo posible por escribirte cada semana o llamarte. –le dice con sinceridad sin borrar su sonrisa. –y claro que le daré tus saludos a Eiren. Por cierto ¿sabes si ya regresó de esa misión?

- No lo sé. No he hablado con Komui.

- Ojala y ya haya regresado. Esa misión le ha tomado mucho tiempo. –dice pensativa. –de no ser por Komui-san no tendríamos noticias de ella, bueno si a noticias le llamamos que nos informe que anda de misión. –dice con molestia y Edrick suspira resignado.

- Tengo entendido que fueron con Sokaro. Él también los iba entrenar mientras hacían esa misión, más no se qué clase de misión era. –con lo ultimo mintió ya que aunque sea del consejo no se le permite revelar las misiones de los magos.

- Pero lleva tres años de misión. Es mucho. Espero y hayan regresado, en verdad quiero verla.

- La verás. –dice acariciándole la cabeza y Kailan le sonríe levemente. –le hice prometer a Komui que él te recoja, así no te perderás.

A Kailan le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la sobreprotección de su padre que no nota que ya no es una pequeña niña, pero resignada suspira con pesadez viéndole el lado bueno, como por ejemplo que finalmente conocerá a ese tal Komui con el cual siempre su padre se anda peleando por teléfono y no duda que lo haga cuando va a verlo en persona para reclamarle cosas.

* * *

><p>Kailan va desbordando el avión en el aeropuerto de Francia. Lleva arrastrando con su mano derecha su maleta de carro y en su hombro izquierdo cuelga su neceser.<p>

Cuando llega a la sala de espera busca con la mirada al hombre con las descripciones que le dio su padre. Cuando su mirada dio con él le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras sus ojos adquieren forma de punto, y es que ese hombre tiene en manos un cartelón con focos fosforescentes, de esos que te ciegan con solo verlos, formando su nombre.

- _(Papá dijo que era extravagante pero no imaginé que tanto)_ –Kailan suspira con pesadez dándose valor para acercarse a ese ridículo hombre que desgraciadamente vino por ella. – ¿Komui Lee-san? –pregunta al estar frente a él haciendo que su mirada se pose en ella.

- ¿Kailan Cross? –pregunta extrañado ya que no se parecía en nada a su hermana o padre, mientras su mirada la examina con precaución.

- Si. Mucho gusto en conocerlo Komui-san. Le agradezco que haya venido por mí. –dice de forma educada haciendo una leve inclinación desencajándole la mandíbula a Komui.

- Ya dime la verdad. ¿Enserio eres hermana de Eiren Cross, hija de Edrick Cross y sobrina de Marian Cross? –pregunta mirándola inseguro mientras se soba la barbilla.

- Segura. –dice extrañada con una gota de sudor resbalándole en la nuca. – ¿Por qué lo duda?

- Es que no se parecen en nada. –dice aún mirándola inseguro dudando que sea algo de esos dos.

- Nee-san y yo somos hijas de diferentes madres y me parezco a mi madre.

- No hablo sólo del físico, ya sabía que no son hijas de la misma madre. –dice agitando una mano y Kailan alza una ceja. –hablo que tú tienes modales, eres educada, no estás loca y no desprendes ese aire lleno de maldad como tu hermana, padre y tío. Antes de conocer a Eiren tenía la esperanza que no fuera como tu padre y tío, pero cuando la vi supe que no se trata de actitud, su locura, lado maldito y arrogancia viene de sangre. –dice muy seguro.

- Puede que mi tío y nee-san sean algo extravagantes… okey, muy malditos y extravagantes. –aclara sonriendo de forma forzada al ver la mirada incrédula que Komui le dedicó. –pero oto-san no es así. –dice con seguridad.

- ¡Ja! Se ve que no lo conoces bien. Ese bastarlo sólo te ha mostrado un lado bueno que sin duda sólo ha de tener con sus hijas. –dice con seguridad y Kailan lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Confirmado. Eres una Cross. Esa mirada la ponen todos los Cross que he conocido. –Kailan afila más su mirada pero Komui sólo le sonrío de oreja a oreja de forma amigable. – ¡un gusto en conocerte Kailan! No sabes cuánto me alegra que no seas como tu demás familia. Con sólo platicar un poco contigo puedo ver que eres una chica normal. –dice amigable extendiéndole una mano.

- _(Lo de normal, lamento no decir lo mismo de usted)_ –mmm… gracias, supongo. –dice sonriendo de forma forzada tomando la mano que Komui le ofrecía para saludarlo.

- Vamos. En el camino te explicaré las reglas y niveles tanto de magos como de misiones, al igual que te mostraré el plantel personalmente.

- Sobre las reglas y niveles ya lo sé. Le pedí a papá que me explicara eso antes de venir. –dice sonriéndole levemente haciendo que Komui la mire sorprendido.

- Eres aplicada, no una vaga como tu hermana. –dice conmovido provocando que Kailan sienta algo de pena por él, seguramente su hermana le provocó muchos problemas como para hacerlo reaccionar así. –no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte en mi escuela. –dice más conmovido mordiendo un pañuelo de quien sabe donde sacó mientras lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos.

- Komui-san ¿en qué nivel estaban nee-san y Lavi-kun antes de irse de misión? –pregunta cambiando de tema, sintiéndose nerviosa ante el drama de Komui.

El pelinegro recobra la compostura y tira tanto pañuelo como cartelón sin notar que el cartelón le dio en la cabeza a alguien que pasaba por ahí desmayándolo y Kailan que si lo vio sus ojos muestran incredulidad mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al notar a toda la gente rodeando al pobre hombre para auxiliarlo y Komui camina como si nada, ignorándolo. A Kailan no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo antes que la culpen a ella por el accidente.

- Veras. –dice con tranquilidad mientras se acomoda mejor los lentes. –ese par de mocosos odiosos, malditos, traviesos, arrogantes, locos…

- _(Se ve que le hicieron la vida algo difícil)_ –Kailan mira con algo de lastima a Komui que sigue diciendo insultos hacia ese par mientras tiene una expresión sombría.

- Putos bastardos, pervertidores de hermanitas eran magos nivel "B" antes de irse. Es sorprendente que en sólo tres años lograran ese nivel y más siendo sólo unos niños. —dice con seriedad y Kailan se sorprende ante nivel que tenían antes de irse. –pero te aseguro que esos dos en este tiempo deben tener un nivel más alto.

- ¿Quiere decir que ellos aún…? –Kailan baja la cabeza algo decepcionada.

- Así es. Aún no regresan. Y no sé cuando lo harán. –dice con alegría mirándola de reojo notando lo decaída que estaba. – No deberías estar triste. Ponte feliz porque no tendrás a esos monstruitos cerca de ti. –dice sonriéndole de oreja a oreja pero su sonrisa se borra al ver que Kailan levanta el rostro mirándolo ofendida.

- ¿Cómo me pide que no esté triste? Llevo seis años sin verlos, y ahora que pensé que los vería me entero que aún no regresan. Eiren es mi hermana y Lavi-kun un preciado amigo, es normal que los extrañe. –dice molesta comenzando a caminar a grandes sacadas dejándolo atrás.

- No cabe duda que lo loco está en los genes de los Cross. Mira que extrañar a ese par de monstruos. –dice para sí mismo de forma sorprendida mirando por donde se aleja Kailan.

* * *

><p>Komui la había dejado en su habitación después de enseñarle toda la escuela. Le había dicho que mañana empezaban las clases, pero que a partir de ese día debe usar el uniforme de estudiantes.<p>

Kailan dejó sus cosas sobre una de las camas, ya que la otra tenía cosas encima en esta dejándole ver que su compañera de cuarto había llegado antes que ella, más en ese momento no se encontraba.

La peli-azul se puso el uniforme y en este momento está frente al espejo mirándoselo, se siente conforme con lo que ve en el espejo. La puerta se abre haciendo que quite su mirada del espejo para mirar a la puerta, viendo a una linda peli-verde que tiene el cabello largo y lacio amarrado en dos coletas altas y usa el mismo uniforme que ella.

La peli-verde también examina con la mirada a su nueva compañera. Cuando se topó a su hermano dijo que ya le había seleccionado una buena compañera de cuarto que pasó sus pruebas haciéndola sonreír nerviosa ante su sobreprotección. Pero luego había decidido ir a su habitación para conocer a su nueva compañera de cuarto.

- Hola. Me llamo Lenalee Lee. Seré tu compañera de cuarto. –dice amigable sonriéndole y Kailan le respondió la sonrisa.

- Un gusto. Tú debes ser la hermana del director. —dice amigable sorprendiendo un poco a la peli-verde porque ella sepa eso. –se la pasó hablando de su linda hermana todo el camino. –aclara divertida al notar su sorpresa y las mejillas de Lenalee se sonrojaron de vergüenza. –mi nombre es Kailan Cross.

- ¿Cross? ¿Eres algo de Eiren? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Es mi hermana mayor. ¿La conoces?

Lenalee asintió sonriéndole nerviosa a la vez sorprendida porque su hermano la haya puesto con la hermana menor de Eiren, después que antes a cada rato le decía que se mantuviera alejada de esa niña porque era mala influencia para ella.

- He vivido aquí desde muy pequeña por eso la conocí, pero apenas soy estudiante. –aclara rascándose la nuca apenada. –tanto tu hermana como Lavi son unos chicos que se dan a conocer con facilidad.

- Si. Suelen llamar mucho la atención. –dice suspirando resignada. – ¿trataste mucho con ellos? –pregunta con curiosidad y Lenalee asintió. – ¡genial! –exclama emocionada. – ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –dice suplicante.

- Claro. –dice amigable no mostrando la sorpresa que le causó notar que ella es muy diferente a su hermana, pero luego pensó que no debería sorprenderse tanto después de todo ella también es muy diferente a su hermano.

- Cuéntame cómo eran en la escuela esos dos. No los he visto por seis años y en verdad quiero saber de ellos. –dice con algo de tristeza.

- Claro. –dice sonriéndole con amabilidad. –sentémonos y te cuento todas las travesuras que le hacían esos dos a mi hermano. –dice juguetona y Kailan sonríe divertida.

* * *

><p>Hace un par de horas Kanda había llegado de una misión. Ya tiene quince años. Sus facciones se han vuelto más apuestas y toda mueca infantil en él se ha perdido con los años. Ahora es mago clase "B" cosa que le molesta, por tener ese nivel cuando esos dos odiosos tenían ese nivel sólo a los once años.<p>

El peli-azul está en uno de los patios entrenando con su espada.

* * *

><p>Lenalee y Kailan después de platicar habían decidido salir para estirar los músculos un poco. A pesar de apenas conocerse ambas han congeniado muy bien.<p>

- ¡Mira! ¡Es Kanda! –dice apuntando al frente.

Kailan mira hacia donde apunta viendo a un chico hacer sombra con su espada a unos metros delante de ellos.

- Él convivió aún más con Lavi y Eiren. Ellos siempre se le pegaban como lapas. –dice divertida recordando las escenas de esos tres.

Kailan la mira sorprendida, ya que ese chico se ve muy serio como para llevarse bien con Lavi y Eiren, aunque sabía que las apariencias engañan y probablemente eso pasa con ese chico.

- Será divertido presentarte con él. Espero que ponga una mueca al saber tu apellido. –dice divertida con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Kailan alza una ceja no entendiendo eso. –ven. Te lo presentaré. –le toma una mano comenzando a caminar con ella hacia Kanda. – ¡KANDA! –grita ya estando más cerca de él.

Kanda deja sus movimientos con la espada y voltea hacia donde oía su nombre, viendo a Lenalee caminar hacia él siendo acompañada de una chica. Le resta importancia y sigue con sus movimientos con la espalda.

- ¿Cómo estás Kanda? –pregunta amigable colocándose a su lado, un poco alejada.

- Bien. –responde cortante y sin voltear a verla.

- Oye te quiero presentar a alguien. –dice emocionada.

- _(¿En verdad este chico se juntaba con esos dos?)_ –Kailan alza una ceja al ver como el chico prácticamente las ignora.

- Es estudiante y es mi compañera de cuarto. –Lenalee sigue con su monologo. –se llama Kailan Cross y es hermana menor de Eiren.

Kanda deja sus movimientos con la espada y finalmente se digna a mirar a Kailan mostrando leve sorpresa en sus ojos. Mientras que Kailan alza más sus cejas extrañada por la actitud del chico y Lenalee amplío su sonrisa.

- _(Espero que no esté igual de loca que su hermana, o por lo menos no me autoproclame su amigo)_ –Kanda se estremece mientras la estudia con la mirada.

- Kailan, él es Yuu Kanda, un buen amigo de Eiren y Lavi. –dice divertida Lenalee viendo como Kanda frunce el entrecejo.

- Un gusto en conocerte Yuu. –dice respetuosa, pero ensancha los ojos cuando la punta de la espada de Kanda ahora está muy cerca de su cuello, incluso Lenalee se sorprendió.

- ¡Kanda! –exclama enojada.

- Nadie te dio permiso de llamarme por mi nombre. No recuerdo haberte dado esa confianza. –dice amenazante.

- Kanda ella es inglesa, es normal para ella llamarnos por nuestro nombre. –dice Lenalee en forma de regaño, más Kanda sigue manteniendo su mirada en Kailan.

- Ya… ya lo capto. –dice algo nerviosa Kailan. – ¿Kanda-senpai está mejor? –Kailan no deja de mirar nerviosa y asustada el filo de la espada.

- Hmn… con eso basta. –dice cortante metiendo de forma elegante y ágil su espada en la funda que cuelga de su cintillo. –y tu no vuelvas a decir que esos dos eran mis amigos, que no lo eran. –dice amenazante volteando hacia Lenalee fulminándola con la mirada y ésta lo mira furiosa.

Sin más Kanda da media vuelta y comienza a caminar alejándose de Lenalee que lo mira molesta y Kailan que lo mira sorprendida mientras se acaricia el cuello.

- Qué carácter. –dice sorprendida Kailan sin dejar de mirar cómo se aleja.

- ¡Kanda, si Eiren se entera que amenazaste a su hermana menor con la espada ¿cómo crees que se pondrá? –grita furiosa Lenalee viendo satisfecha como Kanda detiene su paso. – ¡sí que lo sabes! ¡Así que yo que tú no lo volvería hacer! –dice de forma tenebrosa y a Kanda se le erizo la piel, más intentó aparentar que no pasó nada y siguió su camino.

- Oye ¿en verdad ese es amigo de mi hermana y Lavi-kun? –pregunta extrañada volteando hacia la peli-verde.

- Mmm… más bien ellos lo acosaban para molestarlo. Era algo así como su juguete del que se burlan o abrazan para hostigarlo. –dice pensativa sobándose la barbilla.

- Y ahora me lo dices. –dice asustada con la frente sombreada de azul. –ese chico se ve que tiene mal temperamento y seguro querrá desquitarse conmigo por lo que le hizo mi hermana. Mejor no me lo hubieras presentado. –dice temerosa y Lenalee ríe divertida haciendo que la mire ofendida por burlarse de ella.

- Kanda puede que sea un antisocial enojón, pero no es de los que molestan a alguien por lo que otros le hicieron. –aclara divertida. –además Kanda jamás le haría algo a la hermana de Eiren. Él vio como Eiren se vengó de alguien que le robó un pudín y el pobre chico quedo traumado al igual que todos lo que vieron lo que le hizo. Si eso le hizo a quien robó su pudín ¿qué le hará al que le haga algo a su hermana menor? –pregunta de forma misteriosa haciendo que a Kailan le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –y Kanda sabe eso, por eso jamás te hará algo. No querrá que la furia de Eiren recaiga sobre él. –dice divertida.

- Ahora que lo mencionas. Nee-san y Lavi-kun sacaban su lado sádico en contra de quienes me molestaban cuando niña. –dice pensativa recordando las veces que esos dos la defendían haciendo que en el parque, escuela o donde sea que vayan los niños se le alejen por miedo a Eiren y Lavi, incluso cuando se fueron los demás niños seguían temiéndole por esa razón tuvo muy pocos amigos por no decir que sólo uno y eso porque él no conoció a esos dos.

- Vez lo que digo. –dice encogiéndose de hombros divertida y a Kailan le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Y qué le hizo nee-san a ese chico que le robó el pudín? –pregunta curiosa.

- No me hagas recordarlo. –dice con la voz sombría y la frente sombreada de negro. –sólo confórmate con saber que desde ese día ya no sirven pudín en la escuela, que a todos nos provoca desagrado ese postre y que el pobre chico lleva todo el tiempo un escudo de metal en el trasero. –dice asqueada y a Kailan se le sombrea la frente de negro también al darse una idea de lo que le hizo al pobre chico.

* * *

><p>Cinco años después:<p>

En esos cinco años que Kailan lleva en la escuela no ha tenido noticias de su hermana y Lavi.

Kailan ya es mago nivel "B" al igual que Lenalee, sólo que Kailan es más habilidosa que ella, además que sabe varios estilos de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Le gusta entrenar y siempre lo hace en sus ratos libres. Y Kanda es mago nivel "A".

La relación de Kailan y Lenalee se ha hecho más estrecha. Son muy buenas amigas. Incluso su relación con Kanda mejoró, ya que hace unos años ella le pidió que la entrene con la espada, y aunque el chico no aceptó con facilidad, Kailan no se dio por vencida hasta que él aceptó. El peli-azul no es muy hablador, pero por lo menos contesta las cosas que Kailan y Lenalee le preguntan.

* * *

><p>Es de noche, de esas donde las nubes obstruyen la luz de la luna.<p>

La escuela Black Order es tan grande que prácticamente es una ciudad entera. La escuela es rodeada por un escudo que hace que la gente de afuera no vea el edificio, sólo ve un frondoso bosque. El escudo hace que los humanos normales sean trasportados al final del bosque cuando entran en contacto con él, y que los magos que no saben la forma de quitarlo choquen contra él como si fuera un vidrio invisible, o hace que se confundan y sólo caminen en círculos.

Por el bosque donde está la escuela va caminando un chico de complexión delgada y estatura media. Tiene el cabello lacio color blanco, le llega abajo del cuello y lo tiene cortado en pequeñas capas, con varios rebeldes mechones cayéndole en el rostro, su peinado alborotado lo hace ver sensual. Sus ojos son grandes y expresivos de un hermoso color gris, una marca roja atraviesa su ojo izquierdo, pero eso no lo hace ver menos apuesto. Sus facciones son hermosas pero masculinas, y su tono de piel es clara haciendo resaltar más sus ojos.

Viste unos jeans desgastados color gris y una playera de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas color verde seco, encima un abrigo algo viejo color negro, con un gorro felpudo colgando en la parte de atrás. El abrigo lo lleva abierto dejando ver la playera, y usa unas botas negras algo toscas, con casquillo y algunas correas adornándolas. Su mano izquierda es cubierta por un guante negro de piel.

Al chico se le ve cansado y algo aterrado. En su hombro derecho cuelga una gran bolsa en forma de saco.

- ¿Dónde demonios está esa maldita escuela? He dado vueltas por todo el bosque y sólo siento que camino en círculos. –exclama jalándose los cabellos con desesperación mientras sigue caminando.

* * *

><p>Lenalee va entrando a la oficina de su hermano con algunas carpetas en sus manos. La peli-verde ahora usa su uniforme de mago que consiste: una falda negra hasta medio muslo, una chaqueta negra de mangas largas, con la terminación de las mangas en forma de campana. Al frente de la chaqueta a mediación una larga franja blanca y el zíper de la misma. En la espalda y hombros lleva el dibujo de una cruz, mientras que el lado izquierdo del pecho el símbolo de la escuela. Sus manos son cubiertas por unos guantes negros hasta los nudillos. En su cintura lleva un cinturón de tela negra dejando los extremos libres en el costado derecho, los cuales se mueven graciosamente al caminar y con el viento. Para finalizar medias negras que llegan arriba de las rodillas y botas del mismo color que llegan a las pantorrillas.<p>

El rostro de la chica es más afilado, sus facciones infantiles han desaparecido, sus facciones son hermosas y agraciadas. Su pequeña cintura se marco más y su busto creció, no siendo ni muy grande ni muy chico. Sus caderas se ensancharon un poco y sus piernas son torneadas. Su estatura es promedio para su edad.

Al adentrarse más mira extrañada a su hermano mirar las pantallas de seguridad con atención mientras sostiene su taza azul con el conejito rosa.

- ¿Qué pasa nii-san? –pregunta curiosa acercándose a él.

- Ese mago lleva desde la mañana dando vueltas alrededor de la escuela y no ha notado que es por un escudo. –dice apuntando la pantalla donde sale el apuesto peliblanco, y Lenalee mira con atención una de las pantallas. –lo vi sospechoso desde la primera vez que lo vi acercándose, y el ver que no se da por vencido lo hace mas sospechoso. Debe estar buscando la escuela.

- ¿Crees que sea un mago oscuro? –pregunta curiosa.

- Es lo más seguro. –dice agitando una de sus manos restándole importancia mientras que con la otra guía su taza a los labios para beber un poco de su café.

- Deberías mandar a alguien para que lo interrogue. –aconseja con firmeza.

- ¡Naa!… no es tan peligroso. No ha notado el escudo y sólo da vueltas como idiota. Deja que se canse de a gratis. –dice despreocupado agitando nuevamente una mano con desprecio haciendo que a Lenalee le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Mira es Kanda. Ya viene de su misión. –dice apuntando una de las pantallas donde se ve al apuesto peli-azul a sus veinte años, más alto y mucho más apuesto, su cuerpo más marcado, pero sin exagerar, aunque sigue llevando su cabello largo y peinado de la misma forma.

- Y anda cerca de donde está ese chico. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –deja que Kanda se encargue de él. –dice despreocupado y Lenalee se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Acomodaré estas carpetas. –dice dando media vuelta.

- Ya que andas en eso acomoda las de mi escritorio por favor. –dice sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Lenalee al ver el escritorio todo desordenado, lleno de papeles, comida, carpeta, libros y más basura hizo que la frente se le sombreara de azul. Pero luego suspira resignada porque si no lo hace ella está segura que su hermano seguirá acumulando más mugrero, incluso creía que ya ha de haber asquerosos insectos viviendo ahí. Así que antes iría por guantes y desinfectante para arreglar ese mugrero.

* * *

><p>Después de una larga misión en solitario como a él le gustan, Kanda va llegando a la orden. Lleva el uniforme de mago en perfecto estado, sin alguna arruga o mancha. Su uniforme consiste en una larga gabardina negra que llega a los tobillos, el cuello es algo alto y abierto, en las orillas tiene franjas grises al igual que las hombreras, en el lado izquierdo del pecho tiene el símbolo de la escuela, a mediación tiene unos botones plateados y una gruesa franja gris, de la entrepierna para abajo está abierta dejando ver su pantalón negro. En la cintura lleva un cintillo blanco con negro en donde cuelga su espada. Sus botas negras llegan a las rodillas, son de casquillo y tienen un par de correas blancas de adorno en la orilla.<p>

El oji-azul mientras más avanza más frunce su seño mostrando fastidio, sigue su camino y se detiene al ver a un peliblanco golpear el escudo con desesperación.

- _(Recién llego de una misión y ya tengo que matar cucarachas) _–Kanda con absoluta elegancia y agilidad desenfunda su espada colocándola en horizontal frente a su rostro reflejándose en el filo de ambos lados su rostro.

El peliblanco ya ha notado el escudo y enojado lo golpea con desesperación. Toda su paciencia se había ido hace unos segundos al darse cuenta que por culpa de ese escudo estuvo todo el día caminando en círculos.

- ¡Maldito escudo! ¡Me hiciste caminar todo el día en círculos! –grita como psicópata dejando ver que sus dientes tienen forma de picos, pero deja de gritar y golpear el escudo congelándose al instante al sentir algo afilado en su nuca y su espina dorsal se estremeció.

- Identifícate. –dice una voz varonil y ronca en tono amenazante que le puso la piel de gallina.

- Soy… soy Allen Walker… mi… mi maestro mandó una carta a un tal Komui avisándole mi visita. –dice algo nervioso.

- Si es así ¿por qué no ha venido alguien a recibirte para quitar el escudo?

- Yo… yo que sé. –dice algo molesto recordando que estuvo todo el día caminando como pendejo.

- Eso no me convence.

Kanda alza su espada para cortarlo por la mitad, pero el peliblanco rápidamente se voltea y alza su brazo izquierdo que se convirtió en metal rompiendo el guante que lo cubría, y lo puso frente a su rostro reteniendo el ataque de Kanda. Yuu frunce el seño y hace más fuerza con su espada, pero Allen hace lo mismo evitándole que avance.

- Oye espera. Hablemos civilizadamente. –dice algo nervioso sonriéndole de forma forzada mientras lo mira a los ojos.

- No hablo con idiotas. –dice cortante también mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bastardo. –dice entre dientes fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Idiota. –Kanda también lo fulmina con la mirada, de los ojos de ambos comienzan a salir rayitos mientras un aura de fuego los rodea a ambos, ninguno deja de hacer fuerza con su arma.

* * *

><p>Lenalee con fastidio limpia el mugrero que tiene su hermano mayor en el escritorio. Mientras que éste muy desquitado de la pena mira lo que pasaba en la pantalla.<p>

- Ya empezó la pelea. Esto se pondrá bueno. –dice con emoción para después darle un sorbo a su taza mientras sus lentes adquieren un brillo extraño.

Lenalee volteó sobre su hombro mirando que comenzaban a pelear esos dos y suspira con pesadez para regresar su vista a los papeles que estaba seleccionando cuales servían y cuáles no.

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunta para sí misma extrañada mirando el sobre de una carta algo arrugado y sin abrir, la volteó viendo el remitente. – nii-san Marian Cross te mandó una carta. –dice extrañada, no conocía al hombre pero ha oído hablar de él, en especial porque es tío de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Ah, sí? –dice sin tomarle mucha importancia manteniendo su vista en la pelea que salía en la pantalla.

- ¿No la leerás? –pregunta volteando para verlo con la carta en manos. –dice que es urgente.

- Léemela por favor Lenalee. –dice despreocupado sin voltear a verla.

- _(Este ya me tomó como su secretaria)_ –piensa mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, para después suspirar con pesadez y ponerse a leer la carta.

Komui:

Ahí te mando un mocoso con cabello blanco. Su nombre es Allen Walker y yo personalmente lo entrené.

PD: necesito que deposites más dinero a mi cuenta, me urge.

A Lenalee le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca al notar cual era el asunto urgente, ósea el dinero. Pero luego ensancha los ojos al entender lo que pasa y Komui que recién le había dado un sorbo a su café lo escupe.

- ¡Nii-san! –exclama alterada viendo la pantalla en donde el chico peliblanco se pelea contra Kanda con intensiones de matarse entre ellos.

- ¡Ese bastardo quiere que le mande dinero! ¡Pero si no hace nada, siempre rechaza las misiones que le mando! –grita alterado y furioso.

Lenalee cae estilo anime mientras una gran gota de sudor aparece en su nuca, pero a los pocos segundos se puso de pie con un aura asesina rodeándola mirando furiosa a su hermano, que temeroso se abraza a si mismo mirándola asustado.

- ¡KANDA ESTA INTENTANDO MATAR A UNO DE LOS NUESTROS Y TU TE PREOCUPAS POR EL DINERO! ¿QUÉ NO VEZ QUE ESE CHICO ES EL QUE EL SEÑOR MARIAN MANDO PARA QUE NOS AYUDE CON LAS MISIONES? –grita furiosa.

- Ah, es verdad. –dice notando ese detalle mientras se golpea con un puño su otra mano provocando que a la pobre de Lenalee le aparezca un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y su aura asesina aumente. Komui al verla, sonríe nervioso, y rápidamente toma una actitud heroica. –hay que impedir que esos dos sigan peleando antes de que se lastimen entre sí. Eso no deben hacer los aliados. –dice con heroísmo a la vez que sale corriendo de ahí.

- Dame paciencia Kami-sama. –implora Lenalee mientras sigue a su hermano, teme que si lo deja sólo empeore las cosas.

* * *

><p>Kailan ya con diecisiete años de edad, sus facciones se ven más maduras, toda facción infantil en ella desapareció. Es un poco más alta, su busto creció considerablemente, su cintura se marcó más y sus caderas se ensancharon. Su rostro es más afilado y sus facciones más hermosas.<p>

La chica está sentada en la rama de un árbol recargando su espalda en el tronco de este. Su uniforme consiste en un short negro a medio muslo. Una blusa de tirantes de color azul marino, es ceñida marcando su pequeña cintura y sus muy proporcionados senos, encima lleva una torera de manga tres cuartos con el símbolo de la orden del lado izquierdo del pecho. En sus hombros y espalda lleva el dibujo de una cruz. Cubriendo sus manos unos guantes negros que llegan hasta los nudillos. Para finalizar unas botas negras por encima de los tobillos. Su cabello lo lleva en un medio chongo con algunos mechones cayéndole en las mejillas y un corto flequillo sobre su frente, su largo cabello le llega debajo de los glúteos. En el cabello lleva el prendedor que le regaló su hermana la última vez que le vio y el collar que Lavi le dio ese mismo día cuelga en su cuello, desde que le regalaron esos objetos siempre los lleva consigo.

La peli-azul intenta tapar con su mano derecha un largo bostezo que al terminar deja ver que en la comisura de sus ojos brotan un par de gotas de lágrimas.

- No se para que nos obligan a hacer guardia si nadie puede pasar ese mugroso escudo al menos que sean magos de clase "A" en adelante. –dice para sí misma de una forma aburrida. –que sueñito tengo. –exclama con pesar volviendo a bostezar, en eso oye unos pasos acercarse a gran velocidad poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta.

Kailan ve a Komui correr siendo seguido por Lenalee, ambos pasaron por debajo de la rama donde ella está sentada. Su entrecejo se frunce notando que algo pasa, así que se pone de pie impulsándose un poco para dar un largo salto cayendo de pie frente a esos dos haciéndoles detener el paso.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? –pregunta con seriedad mirando las miradas sorprendidas de los hermanos Lee porque no esperaban verla.

- Nii-san no leyó una carta importante, y por culpa de eso Kanda está peleando contra uno de los nuestros. –dice con molestia Lenalee, fulminándolo con la mirada, y Komui sonríe de forma forzada mientras se rasca la nuca.

- Debí imaginarme algo así. –dice resignada soltando un largo suspiro. –los acompaño, así que apurémonos antes que Kanda-senpai lo mate. Conociéndolo no escuchara explicaciones de desconocidos. –dice resignada y los hermanos Lee asintieron.

* * *

><p>Kanda y Allen siguen peleando. El oji-azul por orgullo no usa su magia, quiere vencer cuerpo a cuerpo a ese chico, mientras que Allen sólo usa su brazo de metal para pelear o contrarrestar los ataques de Kanda.<p>

Ambos están tan metidos en la pelea que no notaron que una parte del escudo se abre formando una puerta ovalada y de ahí salen Lenalee, Komui y Kailan.

- ¡DETENTE KANDA! –grita Komui dando un par de aplausos para llamar su atención.

Pero a las dos mujeres y al varón le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca porque ninguno lo escuchó, es más, parecía como si le hubiera gritado a la pared.

Kailan suspira con pesadez y sus manos son rodeadas por energía color blanca hasta la mitad del brazo, luego los extiende hacia esos dos y de sus manos salen proyectiles de energía blanca que se siente gélida.

Kanda y Allen están unos cuantos metros alejados, ambos corren hacia el otro para atacarse mientras se miran de forma retadora, pero sienten algo frío en sus pies antes de caer de lleno al piso prácticamente besándolo.

Adoloridos ambos levantan un poco el rostro para mirar la razón por la que sus pies no obedecieron la orden que su cerebro mando para que se movieran, notando que están congelados.

Kanda rápidamente busca a la causante de eso, sabe quien es sólo le falta localizarla hasta que se topa con Kailan que le sonríe traviesa, cerrando su ojo derecho y sacándole la lengua mientras coloca su mano derecha atrás de su nuca.

- ¡Maldita enana! ¿Por qué usaste tu poder en mí? –pregunta furioso fulminándola con la mirada, deseando matarla con ella, está tan concentrado en intentar matarla que no vio a los hermanos Lee alado de ella.

- ¡No me digas enana Bakanda! –grita furiosa apuntándolo con un dedo mientras que Allen mira sin entender a las tres personas que habían aparecido.

- Ya está bien chicos. –dice Komui con tranquilidad mientras aplaude un par de veces, pero le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que a Lenalee y Allen al oír a Kailan y Kanda gruñir como perros rabiosos mientras se fulminan con la mirada.

- Cálmate Kailan. –pide Lenalee acariciándole el hombro a su amiga, más esta sigue en su pelea de gruñidos y miradas con Kanda ignorándola prácticamente, haciéndola suspirar con resignación.

- ¿Allen Walker? –Komui mira al peliblanco ignorando al par de perros rabiosos que intentan matarse con la mirada.

- Si. –dice Allen mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lamento el recibimiento. Hubo algunos problemas que me impidió leer la carta antes.

- Yo diría que más bien fue tu desobligación y desorden de tu escritorio. –dice Lenalee mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente haciendo que Komui se aclare la garganta algo nervioso y que Allen lo mire molesto.

- Kailan quítales el hielo a esos dos. –ordena Komui desviando el tema haciendo que otra gota de sudor resbale en la nuca de Allen y Lenalee.

Kailan deja su pelea de miradas y gruñidos con Kanda para voltear hacia Komui.

- ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? –pregunta cortante y al instante los hermanos Lee caen estilo anime y los que ya están en el suelo se salvaron de eso por ya estar ahí.

- Es tu poder, debes saber quitarlo. –dice Komui tratando de demostrar seriedad mientras se pone de pie y limpia sus gafas con un pañuelo.

- Yo congelo las cosas, lanzo hielo, puedo hacer armas con él y hasta hacer figuras con el mismo, pero no lo deshago. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia. –búscate un mago fuego que lo derrita o espera a que solo lo haga. –dice despreocupada haciendo que una enorme gota de sudor resbale en la nuca de todos.

- ¿Qué clase de mago no sabe revertir su propio poder? ¿Cómo es que llegaste al nivel que estas? –pregunta Kanda mirándola con ojos entrecerrados haciendo sonreír nerviosa a Lenalee que mira de reojo a su amiga que es rodeada por un aura asesina.

Al instante tanto Komui como Lenalee se alejan considerablemente de Kailan y Allen llora internamente por no poder alejarse del objetivo de ella.

- Puedo romper el hielo. –dice tétrica mirando amenazante a Kanda mientras se truena los dedos de las manos.

Kanda saca fuerza de quien sabe dónde y rompe el hielo en sus pies, poniéndose de pie de golpe, antes muerto que dejar que esa chica con súper fuerza cuando se enoja lo golpee, y comienza a caminar.

- Rompe el hielo del moyashi. –dice indiferente al pasar al lado de ella, pero antes de que Kailan le de un puñetazo Kanda se las ingenió para dar un gran salto esquivándolo cayendo de pie unos metros atrás de ella.

- Maldito. –dice entre dientes volteando mientras gruñe viendo a Kanda alejarse como si nada de ellos.

Allen se estremece al saber que ahora seguro esa chica tenebrosa desquitará su fuerza con él, pero entonces cae en cuenta de algo.

- ¡¿Como me dijiste idiota? –grita furioso sacando fuerza del enojo logrando romper el hielo y poniéndose de pie de golpe sorprendiendo a los hermanos Lee.

- Bueno ya que te liberaste Allen-kun… -el peliblanco baja la mirada dándose cuenta que es verdad que se libero y él ni cuenta se dio, dejándole ver que enojado puede hacer muchas cosas. – mejor entremos a la escuela para que te puedas instalar. Es muy tarde así que mañana mediremos tu nivel de magia, aunque conociendo el maestro que tuviste debes ser muy poderoso. –dice mirándolo con algo de lástima imaginándose lo feo que ha de ver sido tener a Marian como maestro y al verle esa expresión sombría al mencionarlo comprobó que no estaba equivocado._ – (Aunque admito que es raro que Marian se haya hecho cargo de un niño y más que lo haya entrenado, seguramente es alguien especial)_ –pensó analizando de forma disimulada con la mirada a Allen mientras que el par de chicas lo miran curiosas.

* * *

><p>Komui, Lenalee, Kailan y Allen habían pasado el escudo y van caminando por los alejados patios de la escuela camino hacia los edificios de los dormitorios.<p>

- Allen Walker ¿verdad? –pregunta amigable Lenalee y Allen asintió sonriéndole amigable.

- ¡Un gusto Allen-chan! Al parecer desde ahora seremos compañeros. –dice amigable Kailan y Allen le sonríe.

- Es verdad. Que mal educado soy. –dice apenado Komui. –mi nombre es Komui Lee y como sabrás soy el director de la escuela. –le sonríe amigable. –ella es mi pequeña hermana Lenalee Lee. –la apunta y esta le sonríe amigable a Allen y él le devuelve la sonrisa. –ella es Kailan Cross.

Allen detiene su paso al instante haciendo que los demás lo imiten mirándolo extrañado, en especial porque había agachado el rostro.

- ¿Cr… Cross? –Allen alza el rostro mostrando su expresión de póker que hizo que Kailan y Lenalee se alejen un par de pasos de él.

- Si. Es sobrina de tu maestro. –dice Komui sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras que el par de chicas se sorprendieron al oír quien es el maestro de Allen.

- _(Sólo espero que mi tío no lo haya mal influenciado aunque pienso que eso sería como pedir un milagro)_ –Kailan suelta un profundo suspiro lleno de resignación, pero alza una ceja al notar esa mirada de lástima que le dedica Allen, aunque se extraña más, al igual que los otros dos cuando éste se acerco a ella tomándole las manos entre las suyas.

- Pobre de ti, mira que llevar en tus venas sangre de ese bastardo. –dice con pesar mirándola con lastima.

- Y eso que no has conocido al padre y hermana de ella. –dice Komui con lástima apuntando a Kailan. –ella tuvo suerte de ser un poco normal.

- _(Tengo la sensación de que puros locos entran a esta escuela)_ –Kailan tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, conteniéndose las ganas por golpear a esos dos por mirarla con lastima, mientras que Lenalee la mira de reojo sonriendo algo nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

**Continuara**

**y al fin salio Allen-chian *o***

**a ver ke pasa cuando los otros dos regresen XD**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	5. ¡¡Regresamos!

**¡Regresamos!**

Desde que Allen llego a la orden han pasado tres meses. En ese tiempo el peliblanco se ha hecho muy amigo de Lenalee y Kailan, siempre come con ellas, aunque cabe resaltar que el par de chicas aun no se acostumbraban a lo mucho que come el peliblanco. Incluso hacían la mayoría de las misiones juntos. A Allen le fue asignado el nivel de mago "A".

Por otro lado la relación de Allen y Kanda es pésima, siempre se que veían se metían en una pelea de miradas e insultos. Ya les había tocado hacer misiones juntos para la desgracia de ambos, aun así su relación no mejoraba ni un poquito… ¡bueno!, lo hacia un poco, las ganas de matarse entre ellos aumentaban.

* * *

><p>Es un viernes veinte de agosto, es de noche y la luna llena alumbraba a todo su esplendor. Por el bosque fueras del campo que rodea la escuela se ve caminando a tres personas. La que iba adelante era un hombre de gran tamaño y gran masa muscular que tiene una máscara de hierro cubriendo su rostro.<p>

Atrás de él caminando a la par van dos figuras más pequeñas. La de la derecha era una cabeza más alta que la de la izquierda, además que la complexión de su cuerpo es más tosca que el de la izquierda. La ropas de ambos estaba aterrada y su forma de caminar encorvados dejan ver que están cansados. Los dos llevan colgando en su espalda unas enormes mochilas que a simple vista se notaban que pesan.

El de la derecha viste una playera sin mangas color roja, dejando ver sus bien marcados brazos, le queda ceñida marcando su trabajado cuerpo. Unos pantalones deportivos color grises y un calzado deportivo color rojo. Sobre su cabeza tiene una gorra roja y al tener su rostro inclinado hacia abajo le tapa el rostro.

La de la izquierda viste una blusa de tirantes color verde seco, que le quedaba ceñida marcando su pequeña cintura y la curvatura de su busto. También lleva un pantalón deportivo color negro que le queda algo holgado y un calzado deportivo color negro. Usa una gorra del mismo color que el pantalón, aun así sobresalía su cabello de color negro recogido en una coleta alta, pero por el cansancio también lleva el rostro inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que la lengua de la gorra tape su rostro.

- Llegamos. –dice el enmascarado mirando al frente.

El par que iba atrás se detuvo, levantando sus rostros, mostrando sus ojos llenos de emoción. El chico dejo ver esas facciones apuestas y varoniles, al igual que uno de sus ojos es cubierto por un parche negro y el otro ojo muestra un hermoso color verde jade. La chica dejo ver sus facciones afinadas, femeninas y hermosas, al igual que sus ojos levemente rasgados de color rojo.

Ambos tomaron energías de quien sabe dónde y salen corriendo pasando alado de Sokaro que solo suspiro con pesadez cuando esos dos chocaron contra el muro invisible.

- Olvide que la escuela es protegida por un muro que te hace ver como que no hay nada. –dice ambos con voz de pito, estando pegados en el escudo como si fueran moscas, y a los pocos segundos se van resbalando como gelatinas.

- Idiotas. –dice con desprecio Sokaro a la vez que comienza a caminar mientras saca su insignia de mago del bolsillo de su saco.

Como si nada el enmascarado pasa sobre ellos aplastándolos y coloca su insignia en el muro, este abre una puerta ovalada y el hombre entra como si nada.

- Cinco segundos para que entren o el escudo se cerrara. –dice con tranquilidad sin dejar de caminar.

Como si trajeran resorte en la cola, el par de chicos se ponen de pie y corren para alcanzar a su maestro.

- _(Bien decía mi papi que cada uno tiene lo que se merece y a mí me toco un maestro mas maldito que yo)_ –piensa la chica mientras corre y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos volándose con el viento, dándole un aire dramático.

- _(Estos cinco años con ese monstro han sido eternos)_ –algunas lagrimas salían del ojo del chico mientras corría dándole un aire de príncipe triste.

* * *

><p>Para desgracia de Allen y Kanda, les ha tocado patrullar esa noche juntos. Y la pobre de Kailan tuvo la mala suerte de tocar en el mismo equipo de ese par.<p>

La peli-azul mira resignada como esos dos intentan matarse con la mirada mientras el aura de batalla los rodeaba, y se decían de insultos.

Kailan levanto la mirada viendo como el escudo se hace visible y eso solo pasaba cuando era abierto de algún lado. La chica frunció el entrecejo y se concentro, intentando sentir la energía del intruso.

- ¡Ha trabajar chicos! Alguien ha entrado. –dice cuando encontró la energía que buscaba y se dispuso a correr hacia esa dirección.

Kanda y Allen dejaron su pelea y corrieron hacia donde ha ido Kailan.

* * *

><p>Sokaro iba caminando de lo más tranquilo con el par de cansados chicos atrás de él, en eso Kanda, Allen y Kailan saltaron de alguna rama colocándose delante de ellos haciéndolos detener su paso.<p>

- Dos de ahí se me hacen conocidos. –susurra el chico pensativo solo para que la chica lo escuche, y esta asintió pensativa intentando acordarse quienes son.

Kanda al ver al hombre grande se le hizo conocido e intento recordar donde lo había visto.

- Identifíquense. –ordena con firmeza Kailan.

El chico dejo de intentar recordar quienes eran los que se le hacían conocidos y poniendo su mejor mueca de galán, limpiándose el sudor del rostro, camino hacia la chica que rápidamente se puso en guardia al igual que Kanda y Allen. Pero para sorpresa de esos tres el chico no ataco, sino mas bien tomo con elegancia una de las manos de Kailan haciendo que ella y sus dos compañeros lo miren extrañados.

- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿No te dolió? –pregunta galante.

- ¿Eh? –Kailan alza una ceja sin entender

- Cuando caíste del cielo. Eres todo ángel mamacita. –dice coqueto.

Kanda, Kailan y Allen casi caen estilo anime, mientras que Sokaro soltaba un profundo suspiro y la chica que lo acompañaba ensancho levemente los ojos al ver el colgante que colgaba del cuello de la chica con la que su amigo coqueteaba, rápidamente alzo un poco la vista buscando algo en el pelo de la chica y al encontrarlo sus ojos mostraron diversión.

- Sé que soy tan hermoso que es inhumanamente imposible, pero esta deidad tiene misericordia por las mujeres y tienes la fortuna de ser la elegida.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Kailan. Allen miraba al chico como si estuviera loco mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca, en cuanto a Kanda intentaba recordar en quien había visto esa actitud antes.

- Tendremos una noche de pasión inolvidable muñeca.

- ¡Ya quisieras pervertido! –exclama furiosa dándole un puñetazo en el rostro sumiéndoselo, cuando Kailan quito su puño el chico cayó al piso al igual que su gorra dejando ver el parche en uno de sus ojos y el otro tenían en forma de espiral.

- ¡Lavi-baka! ¡Jajaja…! –la chica que lo acompañaba se tocaba la tripa con una mano mientras con la otra apuntaba al pelirrojo tirado en el piso mientras reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Espera! ¿dijiste Lavi? –dicen sorprendidos Kanda y Kailan mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al medio desmayado chico.

Allen no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero por eso último supo que Kanda y Kailan conocían al tuerto pervertido.

- _(Si él es Lavi entonces ella es…)_ –Kanda dirigió su mirada sorprendida a la chica que seguía retorciéndose de la risa.

- Tks… ya me hartaron mocosos. –dice Sokaro comenzando a caminar, ignorando el show que se armo.

- ¡Golpee a Lavi-kun! –exclama sorprendida kailan mirando al pobre Lavi tirado en el piso.

- No te preocupes imoto. –la chica dejo de reír al momento que se quitaba la gorra dejando ver mejor su rostro.

Kailan volteo hacia la chica y al verle esos ojos, los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Kanda también se sorprendió al verle el rostro a la chica.

- _(no recordaba que fueran tan hermosa… ¿Qué demonios pienso? Esa siempre ha tenido cara de ángel, pero en verdad es el demonio al igual que su amigo) _–Kanda frunció el entrecejo haciendo lo posible por no sonrojarse ante sus ridículos pensamientos.

- Ese idiota es difícil de matar. –termina su frase divertida sonriéndole levemente a Kailan.

- ¡Nee-san! –exclama llena de felicidad echándosele encima a Eiren en un abrazo, haciéndolas a ambas caer al suelo, Kailan sobre Eiren.

- ¡¿Nee-san? –exclama sorprendido Allen.

- Has crecido mucho pequeña Kailan. –dice amigable acariciándole la cabeza.

Kailan algo apenada se hinca quitándose de encima de su hermana, limpiándose sus lágrimas, y Eiren se sentó mirando divertida y sintiendo nostalgia al verle las mejillas sonrojadas y esa mirada apenada a su hermana menor.

Eiren le sonrío de forma cálida a su hermana, sonrisa que sorprendió a Kanda porque nunca se la había visto, pero se enfureció por no poder apartar su mirada y fulmino con ella a la pelinegra, culpándola de lo que le está pasando.

Kailan al ver esa sonrisa que su hermana le solía dedicar cuando niñas no pudo evitar respondérsela. Ambas inclinaron levemente su rostro a un lado sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de felicidad, cosa que se le hizo tierna a Allen.

Eiren al sentir una penetrante mirada borro su sonrisa y volteo topándose con esa mirada asesina de ojos azules que se le hacía muy familiar. Y Kailan también miro a Kanda extrañándose porque quiera matar a su hermana con la mirada, aunque supuso que lo hacía por viejos rencores.

- ¿Eres Yuu-yuu verdad? –pregunta Eiren y Kanda frunce el entrecejo molesto.

- ¿Yuu-yuu? –repiten Allen y Kailan intentando no reírse.

- ¡Ustedes no lo repitan! –grita furioso, fulminando al par que lo miraban burlones. – ¡y a ti! ¡Te he dicho que no me digas así! –dice regresando su mirada fulminante a Eiren haciéndola sonreír divertida.

Eiren se puso de pie y camino hacia Kanda, colocándose muy cerca de él, y Kanda alejo su rostro algo asustado mientras ella lo acercaba mas mirándolo de forma analítica.

- Oye te has puesto muy guapo. No me imagine que el enclenque que eras cuando niño se convertiría en un muy apuesto chico. –dice enderezándose, sonriéndole de forma torcida.

Kanda no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojen levemente, por lo que molesto volteo el rostro a la vez que bufaba. Allen no aguanto las ganas de reírse y soltó la carcajada. Por otro lado Kailan alzo ambas cejas extrañada al haber notado el leve sonrojo en Kanda, y es que era de sorprenderse el ver a ese amargado sonrojarse.

- Ay, me pareció oír la voz de Yuu-pon. –dice Lavi algo adormilado, sentándose mientras se soba la cabeza, haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver, aunque Allen se rio con más ganas ante el sobrenombre y a Kanda le regreso ese tic nervioso que esos dos le sacaban con facilidad. –lo más seguro fue un sueño porque la escuche mas ronca y varonil, pero no le llega a mi voz provocativa y sensual. –dice con arrogancia sobándose la barbilla de forma coqueta.

- ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS YUU-PON! –grita furiosa Kanda haciendo que Lavi lo voltee a verlo sorprendidos.

- Pero si no soñaba, en verdad estás aquí Yuu-pon. –dice burlón.

Kanda estaba por gritarle unos insultos a ese idiota pero una corriente de aire que paso a su lado lo detuvo. Todos se sorprendieron, incluso Lavi al ver a Kailan frente a él abrazándolo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello y hombro.

- Siento haberte golpeado Lavi-kun. –dice con voz llorosa haciendo que Lavi ensanche mas su ojos, pero luego sonríe con arrogancia respondiéndole el abrazo a esa "extraña"

- ¿Qué? ¿Te diste cuenta de mi belleza? –dice arrogante poniendo su mejor mueca de galán tres x. –no te apures preciosa que Lavi-sama es benevolente.

Kanda lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y una gota resbalando por su frente.

- Ya reconócela cabezón. Es Kailan. –dice con aburrimiento Eiren.

Lavi ensancha su ojo y la toma de los hombros separándola de él, viéndole el rostro, pero al verle esos ojos amatista llorosos reconoció a esa pequeña niña que dejo de ver hace muchos años, sorprendiéndole más al ver lo crecida que está, lo único que no cambiaba en ella era esa linda mirada.

Kailan al tener el rostro del chico que desde niña ha amado sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas. Ahora nota lo apuesto que se ha puesto y ese parche lo favorecía bastante.

- Si que has cambiado Kai-chan. –dice amigable, abrazándola nuevamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Kailan le respondió el abrazo emocionada.

Eiren los miraba conmovida, limpiándose invisibles lágrimas con sus manos. Allen también los mitraba conmovido, y Kanda rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

- Has crecido… mucho. –al decir la última palabra sus manos bajaron a los glúteos de la chica y los apretó con ganas.

Eiren sonrío socarrona mientras que a Kanda y Allen le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver con la facilidad con la que Lavi rompía ambientes. Por otro lado a Kailan se le hincho una vena en la cabeza y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha.

- _(Este no ha cambiado) _–Kanda soltó un profundo suspiro.

- _(Este tio no desaprovecha oportunidades)_ –Allen miraba a Lavi con desaprobación haciéndosele familiar esa actitud.

- Tres, dos, uno. –nada mas Eiren termino la cuenta y al instante Kailan se separo de forma brusca de Lavi.

Lo siguiente pasó en cámara lenta: Se ve como Kailan alza uno de sus pies para darle una patada a Lavi, el cual no desaprovecho poniendo su atenta pupila en el sexo de la chica cubierto por ese ceñido y pequeñísimo short. El pie de la chica poco a poco se va acercando a la cara de Lavi.

La cámara lenta termino y se ve a Lavi siendo pateado por Kailan. El pelirrojo sale rodando por el piso en dirección a Allen, el cual se hizo rápidamente a un lado para que no se lo lleve de encuentro, y el pelirrojo termina estampándose contra un árbol, dejándolo noqueado con el ojo en forma de espiral, con un chichón en la frente, la suela del zapato de Kailan marcada de rojo en su rostro.

- ¡Chuza! –exclama emocionada Eiren a la vez que alza sus brazos.

Allen miraba con lastima al pobre de Lavi mientras que Kanda lo miraba con burla. Kailan bajo su pie, esta roja del coraje y su respiración es acelerada.

- ¡Ahh…! ¡El encanto se fue! ¡Lo odio! –dice furiosa dando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse a grandes pasos marcados de forma exagerada.

Eiren miraba divertida por donde se iba su hermana menor, pero al recordar que ahora no solo debe llevar su enorme mochila sino también la de Lavi con Lavi incluido suspiro con pesadez haciendo que ambos chicos la volteen a ver.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a llevarlo? –pregunta con amabilidad Allen apuntando a Lavi. Y Kanda lo fulmino con la mirada por incluirlo a él.

- Con que se lleven el equipaje de ambos será suficiente ayuda. Yo me encargo del cabezón que tengo por amigo. –dice amigable sonriéndole levemente y Allen le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo levemente.

Kanda molesto se acerco a Eiren y prácticamente le arrebato la enorme mochila, para después seguir caminando tomando la misma dirección que Kailan, ante la mirada extrañada de Allen y Eiren.

- Sigue enojándose con facilidad. –dice algo sorprendida.

- Es un amargado. –dice Allen encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –por cierto, mi nombre es Allen Walker. –se presenta amigable sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- Eiren Cross. –dice su nombre con arrogancia inflando el pecho orgullosa.

Allen al oír el apellido obtuvo una expresión sombría que le hizo a Eiren alzar ambas cejas.

- Pobre de ti, mira que tener el apellido de un maldito como Marian. –dice tétrico poniendo su expresión de póker que a Eiren se le hizo adorable.

- ¿Conoces a mi tío? –pregunta emocionada.

- Fue mi maestro desde los ocho años. –dice aumentando mas su aura tétrica.

- ¡Qué suerte tienes! –dice mirándolo con envidia y Allen la fulmino con la mirada por según él burlarse de su desgracia.

- No te burles de mi desgracia. De igual forma te doy mi más sentido pésame. El ser pariente de ese hombre y el que lleves su sangre corriendo por tus venas es peor que la muerte. –dice algo conmovido mirándola con lastima.

- Al contrario, yo estar orgullosa de ser familiar de ese gran hombre. –dice con expresión de drogada y un aura brillante rodeándola.

- _(Pobrecita, seguro el convivir mucho con el maestro en su niñez le atrofio la cabeza)_ –Allen miraba a Eiren como si ella fuera una pordiosera.

- Mejor ya vayámonos. –dice Eiren saliendo de su mundo de locolandia y Allen simplemente asintió.

La pelinegra camino hacia Lavi y le quito la mochila aventándosela a Allen. Este la tomo en el aire y casi se hunde en el piso con ella ante su peso. Al ver con la facilidad con la que Eiren la había lanzado se le hizo fácil, pensando que no pesaba tanto, pero ahora se lamentaba por haber sido un caballero ofreciendo su ayuda. Estaba seguro que la maleta que se llevo Kanda pensaba igual o más, y el muy bastardo había aparentado que no pesaba.

Eiren simplemente tomo de una de las patas a Lavi y comenzó a caminar arrastrándolo haciendo que se golpee la cabeza en cada bordo o roca.

Allen algo extrañado por como la chica llevaba a su amigo, se colgó la mochila y corrió para darle alcance y caminar a su lado.

Eiren tomo el camino más rocoso e iba de lo más contenta tarareando una canción. Y Allen solo hacia muecas de dolor al oír la cabeza del pobre chico ser golpeada.

- Oye, ¿no deberías tomar un camino más lizo para que tu amigo no se golpee tanto la cabeza? –sugiere mirándola de reojo.

Eiren deja su tarareo y voltea hacia Allen, para después mirar sobre su hombro hacia atrás viendo como Lavi se golpea la cabeza roca tras roca mientras camina.

- ¡Naa…! Es solo Lavi, no importa mucho. –dice despreocupada agitando su mano libre restándole importancia.

Allen la mira dudoso, regresando su mirada hacia atrás mirando con lastima como la cabeza de Lavi sale sangre y varios chichones le adornaban todo el cráneo.

* * *

><p>Kailan llego furiosa a su habitación, azotando la puerta haciendo que Lenalee que se había levantado para ir al baño y ya estaba por volverse a acostar se sobresaltara.<p>

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta extrañada, viendo a su amiga furiosa, incluso echaba humo por las orejas.

- Es un bastardo. –dice molesta, poniendo su mirada más fría asustando un poco más a Lenalee.

- ¿Quién?

- Pues ¿quién va ser? El idiota de Lavi-kun. –dice fuera de sí, no hallando con que descargar su furia.

- ¿Lavi está aquí? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Si. Acaba de llegar junto con… ¡Nee-san! –exclama sorprendida. –demonios, por mi furia deje a Nee-san ahí botada. Once años sin verla y me olvide de ella. –dice espantada tocándose las mejillas y Lenalee la miraba incrédula con una gota de sudor resbalando en su nuca ante la bipolaridad de su amiga. – ¡iré a buscarla! –dice apurada dando media vuelta y saliendo de ahí más rápido que un rayo.

- Confirmado: todo Cross están locos. –dice sorprendida, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos por donde se fue su amiga, luego soltó un profundo suspiro. –lo mejor será cambiarme para acompañarla. Se veía muy enojada por quien sabe qué cosa le hizo Lavi, y si él le hace algo peligro lo termina matando con su loca hermana mayor dándole ideas para que sufra mas. –dice resignada, poniéndose de pie para buscar su uniforme.

* * *

><p>Kanda solo había dejado la maleta de Eiren en la enfermería sabiendo que llevaría a Lavi, y sin esperar a que llegara se fue.<p>

Eiren llevo a la enfermería a su amigo, y ahí se encontró su maleta. No le tomo importancia conociendo a Kanda sabía que los evitaría lo mas que pueda.

Mientras Eiren dejaba a su amigo en una camilla para que la enfermera lo atienda, Allen esperaba a la chica afuera cuidando ambas mochilas.

Cuando Eiren salió el peliblanco levanto la mirada a la vez que se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Que estará bien. Lo más fuerte fueron los fregasos que tenía en la cabeza. –a Allen le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver el cinismo de la causante de eso. –según la enfermera en un par de horas despertara. –dice agitando una de sus manos restándole importancia.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar las maletas a tu habitación? –pregunta con amabilidad.

- Es más que seguro que mi antigua habitación ya fue ocupada por alguien. Tengo que ir con Komui para que me asigne otra, pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de verlo y menos si el monstro está con él. –dice con fastidio. –dejemos las maletas aquí, cuando ya tenga habitación, Lavi y yo las recogeremos. Mejor acompáñame al comedor, tengo hambre.

Allen no necesito dos veces que le pidieran eso, él amaba el comedor, además que no ha comido su tentempié de madrugada, su estomago aclamaba comida.

* * *

><p>Lenalee había logrado alcanzar a Kailan, la cual ya había buscado a su hermana donde la dejo pero lógicamente no encontró nada. Ambas chicas no hallaban donde empezar a buscar a Eiren. Habían ido con Komui para ver si estaban ahí reportándose, pero solo lo encontraron con Sokaro, y ambos molestos le dijeron que cuando encuentres a Lavi y Eiren que les digan que se presenten inmediatamente a su oficina sino querían ser devueltos a la academia.<p>

- Tal vez Kanda y Allen sepan donde están. –dice Lenale mirando de reojo a su amiga mientras caminaban. –los dejaste con ellos, así que lo más seguro es que fueron los últimos en verlos.

- ¿Y dónde estarán esos dos? Al igual que yo abandonamos nuestro trabajo, se supone que debíamos patrullar hasta las seis de la mañana y ya son las cuatro, y no estamos en nuestros puestos de trabajo. –dice resignada, solo esperaba que Komui no notara eso y la termine castigando.

- Kanda seguro debe estarse escondiendo para que Lavi y Eiren no lo molesten. –dice divertida y Kailan se contuvo las ganas de soltar una carcajada, se moría de ganas por ver a esos dos haciéndole la vida imposible a Kanda. –y pues Allen-kun seguro esta en el comedor, suele ir a media noche a comer, pero como ahora no pudo, seguro aprovecho para ir ahorita.

- Mmm…

- ¿Qué? –pregunta nerviosa al ver esa mirada insinuante que le dedico su amiga.

- Sin duda conoces muy bien a Allen-kun, eres muy observativa con él, sin contar que también eres muy detallista. –dice burlona.

- Es mi amigo, es normal que sea así con él. –dice desviando la mirada nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan.

- Yo también soy tu amiga, en cambio eres más atenta con Allen-kun… ¿acaso me cambias por él? –dice mártir poniendo su puño derecho frente a su barbilla a la vez que un par de gotas se asoman por sus ojos.

- ¡Soy atenta con ambos! –exclama exaltada y mas avergonzada.

- No, he notado como con Allen-kun eres como nunca has sido conmigo. –dice más dramática mirándola dolida.

- ¡Deja de hablas así que me das miedo! –dice molesta con su cara más roja que u tomate. – ¡vamos al comedor de magos, sino está ahí está en el de estudiantes! –la peli-verde comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas ante la mirada divertida de Kailan, la cual tenía una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

><p>Lenalee y Kailan entraron al comedor y no les fue difícil dar con Allen que para suerte de Kailan estaba acompañado de Eiren.<p>

Allen como siempre con una charola de comida que sobre esta había una montaña de diferentes platillos.

Eiren y Allen estaban sentados uno frente al otro, ambas pudieron observar como la chica le quitaba algo de comida a Allen, y este intentaba quitársela antes de que se la metiera en la boca, se les veía muy amigables, a pesar de solo conocerse hace un par de horas a lo mucho.

Lenalee al ver la escena frunció el entrecejo llevando una de sus manos al pecho, sintiendo una fuerte opresión ahí y en su estomago sentía un leve retorcijón.

- Ese Allen tan amigable como siempre, y parece que nee-san congenio muy bien con él. –dice divertida Kailan mirando la escena, pero cuando su mirada se desvía hacia Lenalee su sonrisa se borra al notarle esa expresión de molestia.

- Si. Tal parece que se llevan muy bien. –dice cortante mostrando molestia, haciendo a Kailan sonreír de forma forzada.

- Solo son amigos. Allen-kun es un chico que hace amigos con facilidad, es normal que incluso a la rara de nee-san le caiga bien. –dice palmeándole un hombro, sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora y Lenalee volteo a verla intentando sonreírle, pero su sonrisa se vio falsa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ese es mi panecillo!<p>

Allen manoteaba intentando quitarle su preciado panecillo, pero Eiren le empujaba con una mano el rostro intentando con su otra mano meterse el panecillo a la boca.

- No seas envidioso Allen. Tienes muchos en tu bandeja así que comparte. –dice divertida dejando ver que solo lo molestaba.

- Pero ese es mío, si querías uno hubieras pedidos al cocinero. –alega berrinchudo, pero dejo su forcejeo al ver al par de chicas que se colocaron atrás de la pelinegra.

Eiren al ya no sentir el forcejeo miro a Allen notando que este mira para atrás de ella, por lo que se volteo y su rostro quedo enterrado en los enormes senos de Kailan haciendo a esta sonrojarse. Eiren solo sentía el par de acolchonadas montañas con las que su cara se estrello.

Lenale y Allen se sonrojaron, incluso Allen casi tuvo un derrame nasal.

- ¡Nee-san! –exclama avergonzada Kailan.

Eiren aleja el rostro y lo alza hacia arriba un poco topándose con la mirada avergonzada de su hermana, que tenía las mejillas muy coloradas.

- Kailan. –dice mirándola seria, como si fuera a decir algo muy importante. – ¿Cómo es que tu senos crecieron tanto? ¿Qué tomaste condenada? Son mucho más grandes que los míos, y eso es injusto porque soy mayor que tu. –dice envidiosa poniendo sus manos sobre los senos de su hermana comenzando a estrujarlos sacándole un gemido de sorpresa a Kailan.

Allen ya no pudo contener su derrame nasal y tuvo que poner su mano derecha sobre la nariz para no manchar su comida, y Lenalee desvió su mirada avergonzada.

- ¡Nee-san! –exclama molesta y más avergonzada quitándole las manos con brusquedad. –no hagas eso.

- ¿Por qué? Soy tu hermana mayor, no pasa nada. Solo los estaba examinando, además no entiendo tu pudor si cuando niñas nos bañábamos juntas muchas veces y solíamos tallarnos la espalda mutuamente sin contar que somos mujeres y no tiene nada de malo. –dice despreocupada agitando una mano restándole importancia, haciendo avergonzar mas a Kailan.

El derrame de Allen se intensifico al imaginarse a esas dos bañarse juntas pero no de niñas sino a la edad que tienen ahorita y Lenalee al notar el derrame lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Ya no somos unas niñas nee-san, así que no vuelvas hacer eso de nuevo. –dice en forma de orden, mirándola con desaprobación.

- Los jóvenes de hoy en día ya no respetan a sus mayores, mira que darle ordenes a tu hermana mayor. –dice con desaprobación, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados haciendo que a Lenalee y Kailan le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el cinismo, ya que Eiren no es de la que respete a sus mayores, de hecho esa no respeta a nadie, ni a su propio padre.

- Te estuve buscando nee-san. –dice cambiando completamente de tema, sentándose alado de Eiren que se enderezo para seguir comiendo.

Allen tomo un par de servilletas y se las puso en los orificios de su nariz para detener el sangrado mientras que Lenalee se sienta alado de Kailan.

- ¿Para? –pregunta indiferente, poniéndole más atención a su comida.

- ¿Cómo que para qué? tenemos años sin vernos, quería hablar contigo, saber cómo te ha ido entre más cosas. –dice molesta y hasta ofendida mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

- No exageres, solo no nos hemos visto un par de años, a lo mucho tres o cuatro. –dice despreocupada agitando una de sus manos.

Allen y Lenalee la miraron incrédulos porque ellos sabían que fue mucho más de cuatro años, mientras que Kailan tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y apretaba un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

- Fueron once años los que no se vieron. –aclara Lenalee ayudando a su amiga.

Eiren se inclina un poco hacia adelante para ver a la peli-verde notando por primera vez su presencia. Y Lenalee le sonrío levemente mientras levanta su mano en son de saludo.

- ¿Te conozco? –Lenalee casi cae estilo anime.

- Es Lenalee Lee, la hermana de Komui. ¿No la recuerdas nee-san? –Kailan mira resignada a su hermana sintiendo algo de pena por Lenalee al no ser reconocida por su hermana.

- Ah ya. –dice despreocupada, restándole importancia para después darle una mordida a su bollo relleno.

Allen y Kailan miraban de reojo a Lenalee, sonriendo algo nerviosos al ver como una expresión sombría aparecía en el rostro de la peli-verde.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has hecho estos once años hermana? Debió haber sido algo que te mantenía muy ocupada como para ni siquiera escribirnos o llamarnos de vez en cuando. –dice con ironía mirándola con desaprobación. –Papá te extraña mucho.

- ¿Segura que fueron once años? Sigo pensando que fue mucho menos. –dice pensativa, sobándose la barbilla.

Lenalee miro con pena a su amiga, notando como esta aspiraba para darse paciencia y Allen suspiro resignado.

- Fueron once años. –dice entre dientes Kailan.

- Si tú lo dices. –dice encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hiciste como para no poder ni ir a casa en vacaciones como prometiste? –pregunta con reproche mirándola algo dolida, recordando como cuando niña siempre la esperaba en navidad juntando los regalos que le preparaba manteniendo la esperanza que ira algún día.

- Un poco de esto y un poco de aquello. –dice indiferente mientras daba otra mordida a su bollo dejando más que claro que no le prestaba atención.

- Entiendo. –Kailan sonrío con amargura, Lenalee y Allen miraron con desaprobación a Eiren, la cual miro de reojo a Kailan notando la desilusión en sus ojos. –dejas más que claro que solo te importas tu. Papá y yo no somos dignos de entrar a tu mundo. –dice con tristeza.

Eiren suelta un profundo suspiro y cuando Kailan está por ponerse de pie es detenida por la pelinegra que la sostuvo del brazo derecho haciendo que la peli-azul la mire con tristeza.

- Lo que yo hice no es importante, incluso creo que te asustaría si te contara como me entreno Sokaro. –dice divertida sonriéndole levemente, pero se le borro la sonrisa y alzo una ceja extrañada al ver la expresión sombría de su hermana, mientras que los otros dos se golpeaban la frente con exasperación.

- Ósea que esas cosas sin importancia eran aun más importante que tu familia que te esperaba en cada navidad con regalos. –dice sombría sintiendo deprimirse más, provocándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Eiren.

- ¡Regalos! ¡Qué bien! Puedes dármelos ahora. –dice con emoción intentando arreglar las cosas, pero nuevamente la sonrisa se formo nerviosa al ver que una aura oscura y triste rodeaba Kailan. –yo te daré los míos… am… no compre regalos, pero puedo ir a comprar algunos ahorita… ¡es más!, me acompañas y los escoges, solo que no sean muy caros porque no tengo dinero porque no he hecho misiones en las que me paguen… de hecho mejor préstame algo de dinero para comprártelos. –Eiren se ponía más nerviosa al ver como cada palabra que decía empeoraba la expresión sombría de su hermanita.

- _(Mejor que ya deje las cosas así)_ –Allen y Lenalee miraban con ojos entrecerrados a Eiren sintiendo pena por Kailan al tener una hermana así.

- No me importan mucho los regalos. Con que fueras a casa en navidad me hubiera conformado, aunque solo te quedaras un día. –dice sombría.

- ¡Ay vale! ¡Lo admito! Estaba tan centrada en el entrenamiento y en hacer misiones peligrosas que me olvide de que eran vacaciones y que podía ir a casa, cuando lo recordaba ya no tenia vacaciones, así que pensaba que el otro año lo arreglaría, pero pasaba lo mismo cada año. Luego me fui con Sokaro y ese monstro no me dejaba ni descansar un día, me ponía a entrenar día y noche, y cuando no entrenábamos me ponía a hacer misiones suicidas y él se quedaba con la paga. –confiesa exasperada.

Lenalee y Allen sintieron un poquito de pena al tener a ese loco que a leguas se nota su sadismo como maestro, incluso Allen se sintió identificado porque su maestro hacia lo mismo con él, pero también miraron con desaprobación a la pelinegra ante su egoísmo. Kailan suspiro con pesadez y volvió a sentarse borrando toda expresión sombría en ella haciendo que Eiren suspire con pesadez.

- Siempre has sido una egoísta que pierde la noción del tiempo. Veo que por más que crezcas eso no cambia, al contrario aumenta. –dice resignada. –en fin, eres mi hermana te acepto tal cual eres.

- ¡Heheh…! Bueno ya que está todo arreglado cambiemos de tema. –dice rascándose la nuca y todos la miran con ojos entrecerrados. – cuéntame de ti. ¿Qué clase de magos eres? ¿Qué nivel eres? ¿Cuándo entraste a la escuela? ¿A qué edad despertaste tu magia? ¿Qué tipo de magia tienes? ¿Eres como yo: teniendo la magia de papá y la de tu madre? ¿Qué edad tienes? –a los tres les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y la miraron incrédulos ante la última pregunta.

- Bueno. –Kailan suspiro con pesadez resignada ante lo último, pero se sintió animada al ver que su hermana se interesaba por primera vez en saber cosas de ella. –soy un mago de ataque. Soy nivel "B". Entre a los doce años a la escuela y desperté mi magia a los diez años. No sé si haya heredado la magia de papá, pero Komui dice que es muy posible que la tenga, pero si herede la de mi madre que es dominar el hielo y crearlo. Y tengo diecisiete años. –contesta todas sus preguntas de lo más feliz sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Muy interesante, así que quince años. –dice con tranquilidad mientras come haciendo caer estilo anime a sus tres acompañantes.

- ¡No prestaste atención a nada de lo que te dije verdad! –dice alterada Kailan poniéndose de pie y fulminándola con la mirada mientras una vena se hinchaba en su cabeza.

- Claro que te escuche. –dice mirándola ofendida. –me dijiste que tu magia es fuego como la mía.

- Es hielo. –dice exasperada con la vena en su frente hinchándose mas y un tic nervioso apareciéndole en la ceja.

Lenalee y Allen miraban incrédulos a Eiren, en verdad que les daba pena la pobre de Kailan.

- Solo bromeaba. –dice burlona picándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo de forma juguetona haciéndole sonrojar las mejillas algo avergonzada. –es más que claro que la magia de papá está en ti, si aun no ha despertado es porque no le has dado la importancia y entrenamiento necesario, pero si quieres aprenderla y despertarla con gusto te entrenare, esa será mi compensación por tenerte esperando estas navidades. –Eiren sonríe de forma torcida al ver la mirada sorprendida de su hermana dejando ver que no se esperaba eso de parte de ella. –y sobre lo demás, es sorprendente, aunque claro como toda una Cross sobresales. –dice con orgullo acariciándole la cabeza en una muestra de cariño.

Kailan bajo la cabeza algo apenada con sus mejillas más sonrojadas, pero una sonrisa llena de felicidad adorno su rostro, siempre quiso que su hermana la felicitara y se ofreciera a hacer algo con ella, como entrenar. Por primera vez sintió que Eiren la miraba caminar a su lado y no atrás de ella.

- _(Es sorprendente ver que Eiren es buena hermana mayor… ahora entiendo porque Kailan la quiere mucho)_ –Lenalee le sonrío feliz a su amiga sabiendo que esos leves detalles de Eiren la hacían feliz porque ella más que nadie sabía lo mucho que Kailan quería a su hermana, aunque a veces le sea difícil de soportarla._ (Nunca había visto el lado tímido de Kailan… se ve adorable)_ –Lenalee se toco sus sonrojadas mejillas mirando enternecida a su amiga por conocer por primera vez su faceta de niña tímida.

- (_Siendo sincero no me imagine que alguien como Eiren tuviera ese lado de su personalidad, pero tal parece que solo Kailan se lo saca)_ –Allen negó divertido, sabiendo que ese par de hermanas eran muy diferentes en todo, pero el cariño que se sentían era igual. –_(por otro lado no imagine que Kailan tuviera ese lado tierno y tímido, ella también se porta diferente estando Eiren… eso la hace ver tan mona)_ –Allen miro a Kailan como si fuera un tierno cachorrito.

Kailan levanto un poco la mirada notando como su hermana la miraba divertida mientras le acariciaba la cabeza haciéndole sonrojar más, pero que también infle los mofles ofendida pensando que se burla de ella.

- Deja de mirarme así. –dice molesta quitándole con brusquedad la mano. –siento que te burlas de mi. –dice ofendida volteando el rostro al lado contrario mientras cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- Es divertido ver lo fácil con lo que te sonrojas. –dice sonriendo de forma socarrona y Kailan la fulmina con la mirada mientras los otros dos sonríen nerviosos.

- Como si tú no te sonrojaras. –dice ofendida.

- Por pena es difícil que me sonroje. –dice con arrogancia sonriendo de forma torcida haciendo que Kailan la fulmine con la mirada.

- Por cierto, nii-san los está esperando a ti y Lavi en su oficina. –dice nerviosa Lenalee cambiando de tema antes que su amiga pierda la paciencia.

- Que siga esperando. –dice indiferente agitando una mano haciendo que a sus acompañantes les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Por cierto nee-san, tengo una duda. –dice Kailan mirándola curiosa y Eiren la miro dejándole ver que la escuchaba. – ¿Por qué Lavi-kun tiene un parche?

- Porque perdió ese ojo. –dice con tranquilidad y Kailan ensancho los ojos sorprendida, ella que había pensado que Lavi se lo ponía para verse más interesante, conociéndolo era muy probable en él.

- ¿Cómo lo perdió? –pregunta preocupada.

- _(Si le digo como seguro me va querer matar, he notado que con los años se ha vuelto muy enojona)_ –Eiren se tenso un poco y se puso de pie de golpe. –lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir a despertar a Lavi. Komui nos espera. –dice rápidamente y sale corriendo de ahí como rayo dejando a los tres mirando incrédulos la nube de humo que dejo.

- ¿De cuando acá le importa dejar esperando a alguien? –pregunta incrédula Lenalee.

- Esconde algo. –dicen a la vez Allen y Kailan mirándose entre sí.

- Siempre huye cuando no quiere decir algo porque no le conviene o cuando debe algo que no quiere pagar. –dice Kailan con ojos entrecerrados.

- Eso mismo hace mi maestro. –el peliblanco puso su cara de póker recordando cuando su maestro huía como le iba a él.

Kailan tenía una expresión pensativa buscando en su cabeza la forma de investigar la razón por la que su hermana no quiere que se entere del como perdió Lavi su ojo, sabía que era ese algo lo que escondía. Lenalee simplemente suspiro resignada pasando su pupila de Allen a Kailan.

**Continuara**

**y ya regresaron ese par de diablillos, siendo mas grandes, mas sexy, mas malditos, mas wilos jajajajaja a ver ke pasa con su regreso**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**


	6. ¡Somos magos clase S!

**wola! aki de regreso con la conti de ste fic n_n**

**espero la disfruten, como tambien espero ke les guste ste opening que mi kerida imouto preparo para ste fic n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Light my fire – Kotoko<strong>

Varios haces de luces de colores interceptan entre sí en un fondo negro.

**Light my fire**

Frente a una aparente tumba se abren un par de ojos dorados con la pupila rasgada.

La escena se cubre de negro nuevamente.

**Ima tokihanatte**

Eiren voltea sobre su hombro, viendo a Lavi caer de rodillas mientras se cubre su ojo derecho.

**himeta omoi wo**

Lavi gruñe mientras intenta detener la sangre que brota de su ojo. Eiren estira su mano hacia él con expresión preocupada.

**Muri laeru**

Bookman en el jardín de su casa tomando el té.

**Genjitsu**

Komui revisando unos papeles con expresión seria.

**Tachikiru**

Lenalee caminando por los pasillos de la orden con expresión distraída, cargando varias carpetas con papeles dentro

**tame ni wo**

Allen observa fijamente su mano izquierda cubierta por un guante, la hace puño y mira al frente con decisión.

**Unmei ga hitsuzen da to shitatte**

La pequeña Kailan acostada en el piso del estudio de su casa, los rostros semi transparentes de los pequeños Eiren y Lavi aparecen encima de su cuerpo.

**Nobody can predict what will happen**

Ahora aparece ella con su apariencia actual acostada en su cama con su brazo derecho tapando parcialmente sus ojos. Los rostros semi transparentes de Edrick y Marian aparecen encima de su cuerpo.

**Nikushimi ni aragatte kun da**

Se observa el rostro de un pelinegro el cual abre los ojos mostrando sus irises de color verde. Seguido por sus padres y por último una pequeña niña vestida de sirvienta cargando unos platos.

**Sono me ni utsushita mirai wo**

Un hombre y una mujer de apariencia madura mira preocupados a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules con el rostro pálido y unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Un chico joven vestido de mayordomo sonríe de forma enigmática mientras hace una reverencia.

**Kono te ni**

Kanda abre sus ojos y frunce el ceño a la vez que hace un corte transversal y longitudinal al aire con su katana.

**Shut up!**

Una quimera de dos cabezas, una de león y la otra de ciervo ruge liberando energía color beige.

**onore no sonzai**

Un muro de hielo se rompe rebelando la figura de Kailan quién tiene expresión seria.

**Sakebe**

Un dragón con cola y ojos de camaleón junto a una hiena con cola de escorpión y alas de murciélago sobrevuelan la ciudad lanzando ondas de energía.

**Wow! Wow! **

Un hombre con sombrero de copa observa desde la cima de la torre Eiffel como la ciudad es destruida.

**Shut up!**

Allen teniendo los ojos cerrados sostiene con la mano derecha su muñeca izquierda. Su brazo izquierdo empieza a brillar con energía blanca a la par que abre sus ojos.

**Shut up!**

Kanda camina desenfundando con lentitud su katana y su cuerpo es rodeado por rayos.

**Donna koe ga**

El cuerpo de una quimera de escarabajo y lobo es rodeado por energía marrón mientras se lanza hacia Kanda el cual la repele con sus rayos.

**Kono saki ni**

La pequeña niña sirvienta corre por la ciudad con expresión de miedo. El chico pelinegro y la chica castaña observan a través de una ventana como las columnas de humo se alzan hacia el cielo.

**matte you tomo**

Eiren y Lavi pegando sus espaldas y teniendo los ojos cerrados son envueltos por una energía roja y azul al mismo tiempo.

**Wow**

Ambos liberan un dragón de fuego y una serpiente de agua respectivamente.

**Wow**

Las cuales acaban con varias quimeras a la vez.

**Light my fire**

Abre los ojos y levantan sus rostros sonriendo de medio lado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Somos clase "S"!<strong>

Acostado en una camilla de la enfermería esta Lavi. El chico lleva puesta la misma ropa y una sabana azul le tapa de la cintura para abajo. Su cabeza esta toda vendada haciéndolo parecer calvo. Poco a poco va abriendo su ojo y parpadea un par de veces intentando enfocar la vista, cuando lo logra se sienta y se toca la cabeza adolorido, sintiendo el vendaje a la vez que hace una mueca de dolor.

- _(¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? No recuerdo la batalla)_ –pensó extrañado notando que está en la enfermería. –_ (Solo recuerdo que después de ver el tesorito cubierto por el short de Kai-chan me perdí en el mundo de la inconsciencia)_ –el pelirrojo se sobo la barbilla pensativo, intentando recordar algo más. –_(Aun así no recuerdo que me haya golpeado tan fuerte como para provocarme este dolor en la cabeza, sin mal no recuerdo ella me golpeo en mi linda cara y no en la cabeza… ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿acaso Kai-chan pensó que tenía unas cucarachas en la cabeza y me golpeo hasta matarlas?)_

* * *

><p>- ¡Lavi! –Eiren abre la puerta de golpe sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – ¿are? ¿Lavi? –dice extrañada al no verlo.<p>

Se adentra en la habitación y comienza a correr las cortinas buscando a su amigo. Al abrir la penúltima ve a Lavi acostado en la cama, usando su brazo derecho como almohada y su expresión es pensativa.

- Oye, Komui quiere que vayamos a su oficina. –dice con tranquilidad.

- ¡No se diga más! –exclama poniéndose de pie de un brinco, olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza. –vamos con mi futuro cuñado, digo con Komui. –dice de forma heroica. –por cierto ¿has visto a mi futura esposa? –pregunta moloso volteándola a ver con expresión de drogado.

- _(¡Demonios! Olvide que este tarado esta loquito por Lenalee. No quiero pensar en cómo se pondrá Kailan cuando vea como liga con Lenalee.)_ –Eiren salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un golpe en la cabeza viendo a Lavi que la miraba como si fuera una retrasada.

- ¿Sigue viva alguna neurona o abordaron la misión? –pregunta con falsa preocupación, aunque esa mirada burlona lo delata.

- ¿Qué decías? –Eiren lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Me alegra que no han muerto todas tus neuronas aun. –dice falsamente aliviado, soltando un profundo suspiro. –pensé que tanto fuego las había chamuscado como a tus ojos. –dice burlón, sonriendo de forma socarrona.

- Al que se le chamuscaran serán a ti. Yo me encargare de hacerlo. –dice amenazante mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y el pelirrojo se abrazo a si mismo mirándola asustado, dando la típica imagen de virgen recién ultrajada. –mejor ya dime lo que decías, y vamos con Komui para que nos asigne una nueva habitación. –dice con indiferencia.

- Corrección: mi cuñado. –aclara juguetón.

- Como digas. –dice con fastidio dándole por su lado.

- ¡Ah sí! Decía que si no has visto a mi amada. –dice de forma melosa poniendo ojo de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

- Si. Ya la vi. –dice con aburrimiento, y Lavi la toma de las solapas acercándola a él, mirándola como loco asesino.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Me espero? ¿Está más hermosa? ¿Finalmente le crecieron los senos? –preguntaba de forma exaltada y acelerada mientras la estrujaba hacia atrás y adelante mareándola. – ¡dime que por lo menos son del tamaño de un limón! ¡No me importa que no sean melones como me gustan, con Lenalee me conformo con simples limoncillos! –dice con desesperación sin dejar de estrujar a su amiga.

-¡Ya suéltame! –dice con molestia, alejándose de él con brusquedad. –no me fije en sus senos, ni siquiera le puse atención. Estaba más ocupada comiendo, hablando con mi hermana y mirando lo apuesto que es él nuevo amigo de Lenalee y Kailan.

- ¿Amigo? –dice sorprendido y casi horrorizado. – ¿no…? ¿no me digas que es novio de alguna de las dos? –pregunta asustado.

- Gracias a Kami-sama no. Se llama Allen Walker y según me conto fue alumno de mi tío.

- Que suertudo. –dice con envidia, pero cayó en cuenta de algo y la miro picaron. – ¿Cómo que gracias a Kami-sama? ¿No me digas que te gusto?... Picarona, ya le echaste el ojo –dice insinuante, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

- Ya sabes. Esta como quiere el condenado, además que se ve adorable cuando pone esa expresión cuando habla de mi tío o se lo recuerdan. –dice con emoción recordando esa expresión tétrica y sombría estilo póker. –pero aun es algo inocente, tendrá que pervertirlo. ¡Ja!

- ¿Fue alumno de tu tío y sigue siendo inocente? –pregunta sorprendido, desencajando la mandíbula. –me es difícil de creer. Si tu tío es el más grande pervertidor de niños. Recuerda que a los tres años nos ponía videos pornográficos para que no lo molestáramos mientras leía sus revistas pornográficas. –Eiren asintió dándole la razón.

- Raro ¿verdad? –dice pensativa sobándose la barbilla y Lavi asintió.

- Bueno querida amiga. –Lavi camina hacia ella sonriéndole de forma amigable. poniéndose a su lado, colocándole el brazo sobre sus hombros de forma amigable. –¿Ese tal Allen te gusta enserio o es una aventura como las demás? –pregunta insinuante, comenzando a caminar junto con ella hacia la salida sin quitarle el brazo de los hombros.

- No sé. Es lindo, divertido e interesante. –dice pensativa sobándose la barbilla. –sería interesante tener una relación con él, además es bueno varias un poco, los chicos malos con los que he salido siempre me provocan dolores de cabeza. –dice con algo de fastidio recordando esos problemas que siempre le causan.

- Entonces cabe la posibilidad que Allen sea mi futuro cuñado. Me gustaría conocerlo. –dice con emoción.

- Es el chico de cabello blanco que nos topamos cuando entramos. –Lavi se sobo la barbilla intentando recordar al chico.

- No pues si que darás el cambio. Ese chico parece ser un chico bueno y justo, no un maldito sádico y desgraciado como siempre te han gustado… No veo a ese chico como tu tipo, de hecho siempre he pensado que los de tu tipo son como Yuu-pon, siempre tus amantes tienen esa mirada sádica cuando se enojan. –dice pensativo, no viendo como las mejillas de su amiga se sonrojaban levemente y desviaba la mirada, cosa muy rara en ella, pero rápidamente borro ese sonrojo y nerviosismo en su mirada, de hecho solo duro un par de segundos.

- Es que no has visto a Allen con esa expresión adorable que pone cuando le hablan de mi tío o le mencionan algo referente a él. –dice maravillada recordando a Allen con esa expresión.

- Si tú lo dices. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia. –pero imagino que ese Allen será para ti lo que es Lenalee para mí. ¡Ya sabes!, ella es la chingona, las demás son solo pulgas que saltan en mi petate, y seguirán saltando, aunque consiga el corazón de Lenalee… Hay Lavi para todas por siempre. ¡No pienso poner tristes a las demás!... Sé que Lenalee será feliz con saber que ella será la dueña de mis quincenas. –dice de forma heroica. –Dime qué piensas lo mismo amiga mía. –dice suplicante mirándola con ojos de cachorro triste. – ¿Seguirás dejando que más pulgas salten en tu petate? No quiero que el dúo romper parejas se desintegre. –dice con pesar parpadeando su ojo, haciéndolo lagrimear.

- ¡Claro! –exclama con heroísmo. –pero en esta relación yo seré la dueña de las quincenas de Allen.

- ¡Viva! ¡El dúo rompe corazones y parejas seguirá aunque nos pongan correa! –dice emocionado alzando su brazo libre en son de festejo y Eiren alzaba el otro, ambos con expresión de drogados y aura brillante rodeándolos.

* * *

><p>Lavi y Eiren entraron a la oficina de Komui, viendo a este tomar café en su característica taza acompañado de Sokaro que bebía una cerveza, quien sabe como se la bebía llevando esa mascara, pero de que lo hacia lo hacía.<p>

- Hasta que llegan mocosos del demonio. –dice con molestia Sokaro fulminándolos con la mirada haciendo que el par lo mire con fastidio.

- Como pasa el tiempo, ya son unos adolecentes. –dice melancólico y teátrico Komui. –Aun recuerdo cuando llegaron aquí, eran solo unos mocosos de ocho años con aires de grandeza, maleducados, traviesos y revoltosos. ¡Ahora mírense!—dice con mas melancolía, apuntándolos. – Son unos chicos de diecinueve años con aires de grandeza, más poderosos que antes, traviesos, pervertidos, putos y más sádicos. –dice con molestia mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados.

- No nos alagues tanto Komui que no la creemos. –dice Lavi falsamente avergonzado tocándose las mejillas.

- Siempre alagándonos Komui. –dice Eiren sonriéndole amigable.

- ¡Ah! Y más arrogantes. –dice con molestia, mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Ya no sigas cuñado, que me la creo. –dice con arrogancia Lavi.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?... ¡No soy tu cuñado maldito pervertido! –dice furioso mirándolo como psicópata asesino a la vez que salta el escritorio colocándose frente a Lavi y lo toma de las solapas. –¡Sácate esa obsesión que tienes con mi Lenalee! ¡No me hagas llamar nuevamente a un exorcista para que intente sacarte esa obsesión nuevamente! –dice como loco poseído mientras lo estrujaba haciendo que al pelirrojo se le torne su ojo en forma de espiral. – ¡Nunca seremos familiares, y menos cuñados maldito mocoso pervertido!

Sokaro suspiro con pesadez, ya quería irse de ahí y dejar a ese par de mocoso, pero antes tenía que hablar más con Komui y hacer un par de cosas, aunque si seguían así su partida de ahí demorara mas, y la verdad está usando todos su autocontrol para no masacrar a todos ahí, su terapeuta le dijo que tenía que controlar su sadismo.

Por otro lado Eiren se sentó en el escritorio de Komui y tomo las galletas que este tenia junto con su taza de café, y comenzó a comérselas en completa tranquilidad mientras miraba a Komui estrujar a su amigo intentándole sacar la idea de que será algo de Lenalee.

* * *

><p>Ya es mediodía, y Kanda está sentado en una de las mesas del comedor completamente solo como tanto le gusta, su caliente comida está colocada en la mesa frente a él, y sabe que la gran mayoría de los de ahí le temen como para siquiera intentar sentarse en SU mesa.<p>

El peli-azul alza la mirada al ver tres bandejas de comida colocarse frente a él sobre SU mesa, cabe resaltar que una de las bandejas tenía una pirámide de comida.

Kanda frunció el entrecejo viendo a Lenalee, Kailan y Allen sentarse frente a él comenzando a platicar amenamente.

- _(¿Quién les dio permiso de sentarse aquí?)_ –Kanda los fulmino con la mirada pero los tres lo ignoraron estando metidos en su plática, bueno eso de las dos chicas, en cuanto Allen está comiendo como si no lo hiciera en años.

Por el bien de su salud mental los ignoro como si no existieran, sabía que eso sería lo más sensato que podría hacer, así que Kanda se dispuso a seguir comiendo.

Kailan miro de reojo a Allen mientras conversaba con Lenalee, y su rostro adquirió un tono azul.

- Nunca me acostumbrare a su forma de comer. –dice algo asqueada y Lenalee sonríe de forma forzada, mientras que Kanda hacia lo posible por no mirar ni un poquito al peliblanco, incluso trataba de no oír los sonidos que hacia al comer o seguro terminara asqueándose y perdiendo el apetito.

- Por cierto. –Lenalee deja de ver a Allen tragar para voltear hacia su amiga, mirándola curiosa. –no he visto a Lavi. Y Eiren desde que se fue a despertarlo para ir con mi hermano tampoco la he visto y de eso ya han pasado como ocho horas.

- Tal vez siguen en la oficina de Komui-san. –dice pensativa Kailan. –tienen años fuera de la orden, se deben estar poniendo al día. Ya que tengo entendido no solo fueron a entrenar con Sokaro-san, sino también estaban en una misión de investigación.

- Puede ser. –dice pensativa Lenalee.

- ¡Comí muy rico! –exclama Allen maravillado.

El par de chicas voltean a verlo notando como el peliblanco tiene la panza demasiado inflamada, está en una pose despreocupada mientras con un palillo se quita la comida de entre los dientes provocando que a ambas les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Todos a la sala número cinco del edificio en entrenamientos! ¡Repito: Todos a la sala de entrenamiento número cinco!

Se oía la voz de Komui a través de las bocinas que estaban en el comedor haciendo que todos miren a la bocina más cercana con extrañeza.

- _(Tengo un mal presentimiento)_ –fue el pensamiento de Lenalee, Kanda y Kailan que tienen una expresión sombría.

* * *

><p>Se ve un terreno ondulado con piso de tierra, siendo rodeado por varias butacas estilo escalones, algo así como un coliseo. Las bancas están ocupadas por alumnos y magos que se encontraban en la orden.<p>

Komui sosteniendo un micrófono en su mano derecha está parado en medio de la enorme arena.

Para desgracia de Kanda; Kailan, Allen y Lenalee se sentaron alado de él.

- Algo me huele mal. –dice Kailan con expresión sombría.

- No soy yo… creo. –Allen que estaba alado de la peli-azul alza sus brazos para olerse las axilas y así comprobar que no es él el que huele mal. –No. No soy yo. –dice seguro bajando los brazos.

Kanda y Kailan lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, mientras que Lenalee sonreía de forma forzada con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¡Dos magos desean aportar una pelea entre ellos! –dice con molestia Komui a través del micrófono. – ¡Esto servirá para que los maestros y yo podamos seleccionar en que rango ponerlos en este momento! ¡Se supone que esta pelea solo deberían verla maestros, yo y concejales de la orden! –dice con seriedad cerrando sus ojos y a los pocos segundos los abre mostrando una mirada de psicópata asesino. – ¡PERO LOS MALDITOS MOCOSOS SE ENTERCARON EN QUE NO HARÁN NADA SINO TIENEN MUCHO PUBLICO! ¡ Y YO ME HARTE DE INTENTAR OBLIGARLOS, NI SOKARO BAJO TORTURAS LOS PUDO OBLIGAR, ASÍ QUE NO NOS QUEDO DE OTRA MAS QUE ACCEDER A SU ESTUPIDEZ! –grita furioso, pareciéndose más al loco obsesionado psicópata que es.

Kanda puso una expresión sombría de completo fastidio, Kailan suspiro resignada al igual que Lenalee, Allen sonrío con emoción mientras que el demás publico tenía una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca ante la reacción tan loca que tuvo el director, era raro que lo sacaran de sus casillas de esa forma, por lo general era él el que los sacaba de sus casillas a ellos.

- ¡YA PASEN A LA ARENA PAR DE TARADOS! –grita furioso mirando hacia la entrada de la arena.

- ¡NO PASAREMOS HASTA QUE NOS PRESENTES COMO ES DEBIDO! –grita una voz masculina desde adentro de las tribunas, por lo que él público no lo veía.

- SI KOMUI, PRESENTANOS COMO NOSOTROS NO LO MERECEMOS O TE QUEDAS ESPERANDO HASTA QUE TENGAS QUE USAR VIAGRA. –ahora grito ahora una voz femenina desde el mismo lugar que el chico.

Kanda, Lenalee, Kailan y Allen fueron los únicos en reconocerlas. A los primeros tres se les sombreo la frente de negro, incluso Kailan sentía pena ajena. En cuanto Allen sonreía divertido, ese par cada vez se le hacía más divertido.

Komui suspira con pesadez intentando sacar sus reservas de paciencia con esos dos. Ya más tranquilo se pone el micrófono frente a sus labios.

- Con ustedes Lavi Bookaman _(un cabrón pervertido)_ y Eiren Cross _(una sádica pervertida)_ –presento con tranquilidad Komui.

Varios en el publico que conocían a esos dos cuando niños se sorprendieron al saber que habían regresado a la orden y entendiendo la razón por la que Komui era sacado de sus casillas con facilidad.

Tanto Eiren como Lavi salen a la arena con las manos en alto entrelazadas en son de triunfo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La gran mayoría de las chicas al ver a Lavi se sonrojaron y se les tornaron los ojos en forma de corazón, lo mismo le paso a los chicos al ver a Eiren provocando que a Kailan y Kanda se les entrecierren los ojos.

Allen les empezó a aplaudir emocionado y los admiradores que se habían ganado con su físico ese par lo imitaron.

Lavi se acerca a Komui y le arrebata el micrófono poniéndoselo frente a sus labios.

- ¡Disfruten la pelea muñecas! –dice coqueto guiñándoles el ojo, sacándoles suspiros soñadores a todas las chicas.

Komui, Kanda y Lenalee rodaron los ojos. Eiren sonrío divertida mientras que a su hermana menor se le hinchaba una vena en la cabeza. Komui le arrebata el micrófono con brusquedad para ponerlo frente a sus labios.

- ¡LETS COCO!

- ¿Lets coco? –pregunta extrañada Eiren.

- Que comiencen. ¿Qué no saben ingles? –pregunta con burla haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de todos.

Lenalee sintió pena ajena, mientras que Allen se retorcía de la risa ante la ignorancia de Komui.

- ¡Es lets globo! ¡Jajaja…! –decía entre carcajadas Allen.

- Es lets go. –aclara Kailan.

Lenalee sonríe nerviosa mientras que Kanda rodo los ojos.

- ¡En fin! ¡Comiencen! –dice Komui corriendo, alejándose de ellos, escondiéndose atrás de una tarima, acción que imitaron los que calificarían a esos dos, incluso Sokaro lo hizo, esa acción les dio un mal presentimiento a Kanda, Allen, Kailan y Lenalee.

Lavi y Eiren se colocaron frente al otro mirándose de forma retadora mientras una sonrisa divertida adorna sus rostros.

- ¿Listo? –la sonrisa torcida de Eiren se amplió a la vez que un sello brillando en rojo aparecía en el suelo alumbrándola a ella con su luz.

- Siempre estoy listo. –dice con arrogancia Lavi ampliando su sonrisa mientras que debajo de él aparecía un sello de color azul cielo alumbrándolo con su luz.

- Con que esta vez será viento. –dice con burla mientras pone su mano derecha frente a su rostro y esta es envuelta por fuego.

- Viento, fuego, tierra o agua. Cualquiera que use será la perdición para mi contrincante. –dice con arrogancia a la vez que alrededor de sus pies se crea leves corrientes de aire.

- ¿La magia de Lavi es viento? –pregunta curioso Allen mirando a Kailan.

- A decir verdad son los cuatro elementos. Esa es la magia de su familia –aclara la peli-azul mirándolo y Allen ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

- El maestro de los elementos y la reina del fuego, así solían llamar a esos dos desde que se convirtieron oficialmente en magos. –comenta Lenalee y Kanda bufa. –la razón: Lavi controla los cuatro elementos con una maestría estupenda, a su corta edad los controla mejor que muchos magos más poderosos. Aun así en el fuego Eiren lo controla mucho mejor que él, es como si ella fuera uno con el fuego. Me imagino que por esa razón Lavi no usa fuego para pelear contra Eiren porque eso sería un arma de doble filo. —dice con seriedad regresando su mirada a la arena.

Todos miraban atentos a ese par, interesados por saber que tan fuertes son y que tanto han mejorado.

Diez minutos después se ve la arena completamente destruida, la tarima donde estaban escondidos los que iban a calificar calcinada, casi todos los que iban a calificar la pelea están tirados en el piso chamuscados, con chichones y los ojos en formas de cruz. Komui está con la cabeza clavada en la arena y con las pompis en alto. El único que se ha salvado es Sokaro que estaba sentado en una banca con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho en una pose despreocupada.

El publico tampoco se salvo, están también inconscientes al haber recibido los ataques que esos dos lanzaron a lo pendejo contra ellos. Los únicos que estaban a salvo eran Kailan, Lenalee, Allen y Kanda, y eso porque ese par no lanzo ataques al pedazo donde estaban esos cuatro. Así que los cuatro miraban incrédulos a ese par.

En medio de la arena están Lavi y Eiren jugando piedra, papel y tijera. Sokaro se pone de pie y salta quedando alado de ellos.

- Genial par de retrasados. –dice Sokaro con ironía. –se supone que la pelea seria entre ustedes dos, no que ustedes dos ataquen a los demás.

- ¡No nos interrumpas monstro! ¡Estamos decidiendo quien te mandara a ti a freír espárragos! –gritan volteándolo a ver furiosos.

Menos de medio segundo le tomo a Sokaro tomarles la cabeza a cada uno y estampárselas contra el suelo haciendo que los únicos cuatro consientes miren impresionados la brutalidad con la que el hombre prácticamente les enterró la cabeza en el suelo como si nada.

- Dense cuenta a quien le gritan idiotas. –dice de forma sádica mientras se sacude sus manos entre ellas, viendo con desagrado a ese par que esta con las pompas paradas. –se supone que en esta pelea iban a calificar el nivel en el que están, pero dudo que dejando casi muertos a casi todos los que iban a calificarlos ayude. –dice con fastidio dando media vuelta, metiendo su mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando un papel que al pasar alado de Komui se lo pego en el trasero. –díganle a ese idiota que deje mi opinión sobre en qué nivel los considero que están pegado en su trasero, aunque imagino que no será necesario, después de todo yo ya le había dicho eso antes y que no había necesidad que los demás los vieran peleando pero el tarado no hizo caso a mi recomendación y he ahí las consecuencias. –dice con fastidio mientras se aleja. –también le dicen que me fui, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí. –sin más se alejo saliendo de la arena.

Eiren y Lavi se enderezaron nada más salió Sokaro, ambos se pusieron de pie dejando ver el gran chichón que tenían en la frente el cual sangraba a borbotones.

- ¡Finalmente nos libramos del monstro! –exclaman emocionados alzando sus brazos en son de triunfo.

Ambos saltaron a las gradas donde estaban los únicos cuatro que se salvaron viéndolos incrédulos, en especial porque esos dos les sonreían como si no se estuvieran desangrando de la frente, lo que les dejo muy en claro que seguro ya están acostumbrados a esa clase de golpes por parte de su maestro.

Eiren al ver que Lavi posaba su mirada en Lenalee, rápidamente salto colocándose atrás de Kailan, y le tapa los ojos con sus manos.

- ¿Quién soy? –dice juguetona.

- Suéltame nee-san. –dice con fastidio.

- No, hasta que me digas que ropa traigo.

Kanda y Allen miraban extrañados a Eiren mientras que Lavi miraba coqueto a Lenalee que lo miraba como el loco que es.

- Pantalón gris y una blusa verde. –dice a la vez que se quita las manos de su hermana con brusquedad y la iba a mirar con reproche pero sus ojos se detuvieron en Lavi viendo como este tomaba una de las manos de Lenalee entre las suyas.

Allen al ver ese gesto sintió molestia sin saber la razón mientras que Eiren suspiraba con pesadez.

- Te extrañe mucho mi amada Lenalee. –dice galante dándole un beso en la mano.

Allen y Kailan ensancharon los ojos, ambos sintiéndose celosos, aunque la segunda si estaba consciente de sus celos, cuando el primero no sabía la razón. Kanda rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Kailan entendió la razón por la que Eiren le tapaba los ojos, ella sabía que a Lavi le gustaba Lenalee. Molesta volteo hacia su hermana fulminándola con la mirada.

- Ya no soy una niña nee-san. En todo este tiempo que no estuviste conmigo crecí y madure. Ya no necesito tu protección y menos para eso. –dice molesta y sin mas da media vuelta comenzando a alejarse con la atenta mirada llena de resignación de Eiren.

Lavi como los demás escucharon eso mirando extrañados por donde se fue la peli-azul, en especial Lavi que soltó la mano de Lenalee para acercarse a su amiga mirándola con desaprobación, haciendo que esta deje de mirar por donde se fue su hermana para verlo a él.

- Años sin ver a tu hermana menor y ya la andas molestando. –dice con desaprobación. – ¿qué le hiciste ahora? –dice resignado.

- Seguir tratándola como una niña, e intentar protegerla de las pendejadas de un idiota. –dice con molestia, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Yo que hice? –dice extrañado y apuntándose a si mismo provocando que Eiren y Kanda se golpeen la frente con la palma de su mano mientras que los otros dos no entendían nada.

- Ser un idiota como siempre. –dice con fastidio tomándole las mejillas y estirándoselas.

- Tug tagbien ereg unag idiogta. –dice con dificultan entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Eso no lo discuto. –dice cortante Kanda.

- Yuu-yuu. –Eiren deja de jalarle las mejillas a Lavi y volteo hacia Kanda poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro mojado. – ¿En verdad piensas eso de mi? –sus ojos parpadearon dándole un aspecto más lindo.

Kanda volteo dándole la espalda para no seguirla viendo mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por habérsele hecho linda así.

- Si. –dice cortante comenzando a caminar alejándose de ellos.

Eiren se rasco la nuca extrañada mirando por donde Yuu se va, no entendiendo la razón por la que desde que conoce a Kanda siempre le da la espalda cuando ella le pone esa cara. Lavi se sobaba sus adolorida mejillas mirando divertido a Kanda, ya que él sospechaba la razón de su reacción. Allen y Lenalee también miraban extrañados por donde se fue Kanda, ya que se les hizo rara su reacción.

* * *

><p>En la hora de la cena, como siempre y para desgracia de Kanda: Allen, Lenalee y Kailan se han colado en su mesa, haciendo como que no se dan cuenta que estaba ahí sentado antes, y Kanda por el bien de su salud mental los ignoraba, en especial a Allen que tragaba como animal y eso le daba asco a cualquiera.<p>

Lenalee y Kailan como siempre platicaban de temas irrelevantes mientras comían, intentando no mirar a Allen comer, o seguro se les quitara el apetito.

Un par de pies saltaron a la mesa, haciendo que Allen deje de comer para mirar curioso a los dueños de esos pies, mientras que los otros tres lo hacen con fastidio imaginándose a quienes pertenecen.

Ahí parados sobre la mesa están Eiren y Lavi en una pose heroica, viendo el horizonte, provocando que una gota de sudor resbale en la nuca de los cuatro a la vez que sus ojos se entrecierran.

Tanto Lavi como Eiren llevan puesto su nuevo uniforme de magos, uniforme que les acaban de dar, junto con varios modelos iguales para los siguientes días de la semana.

El de Lavi es un pantalón color blanco, ajustado con los costados en color negro. Una chaqueta con manga tres cuartos en color negro, cerrada hasta la cintura, con el dibujo de la orden al lado izquierdo del pecho, el dibujo de cruces en sus hombros y espalda. Sus botas son color marrones, adornadas con remaches de metal plateado y varias correas hasta las pantorrillas. Amarrada en su pierna derecha una correa donde porta su mini martillo. Guantes negros en sus manos cubriendo en sus nudillos. En su cuello una larga bufanda color naranja lo adornaba, y cubriendo su frente tiene una bandana negra con detalles en verde agua.

El uniforme de Eiren consiste en un pantalón negro ajustado, la pierna derecha le llega a medio muslo mientras que la izquierda es completa y tiene varias correas adornándola. Blusa blanca sin mangas y con el cuello algo alto, llega a mediación de su propio cuello, y le queda ceñida al cuerpo, casi marcándola como una segunda piel. Una chaqueta color negra de mangas largas que le llega a mediación del ombligo, es de zíper y la lleva abierta, en ambas mangas tiene como adornos varias correas, el símbolo de la escuela está grabado en el lado izquierdo del pecho, el diseño de las cruces en color blanco esta en sus hombros y espalda. Sus botas son de color negro y llegan a mediación de la pantorrilla. Cubriendo sus manos unos guantes negros que llegan a los nudillos. Para finalizar una boina blanca sobre su cabeza, y lleva el pelo trenzado hacia atrás dejando caer algunos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

- ¡La mesa es para comer, no para pararse! –grita molesta Lenalee.

- Lenalee, no le hables así a tus superiores. –dice con burla Eiren, y Lavi asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Superiores? –preguntan extrañados Allen, Lenalee y Kailan, mientras que Kanda fruncía el entrecejo dándose una idea.

- Según tengo entendido Kai-chan y Lenalee son magas clase "B". Yuu-pon y Allen son clase "A", y desde ahora nosotros somos magos clase "S". –dice con arrogancia Lavi, haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con los dedos de su mano derecha.

Kailan, Lenalee y Allen tenían los ojos levemente ensanchados mostrando sorpresa mientras que los de Kanda mostraban molestia.

- ¡Ja! ¡Nombre, si somos la fregonada! ¡Ja, ja!... Lo digo y lo vuelvo a repetir: la inshe escuela no sirve para nada, mi única enseñanza es lo que la vida me enseña. –Lavi puso sus brazos en su cadera estilo jarra a la vez que reía de forma exagerada.

- Idiota. –dice entre dientes Kanda, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

- Mira esto y muérete de la envidia. –dice el pelirrojo a la vez que de entre su chaqueta saca una placa de metal con el grabado de la escuela y en la parte superior decía su rango.

Al verla Kanda frunció mas su seño, fulminando con la mirada la placa como si esta tuviera la culpa de todo.

- ¡Esa plaquita nos permite salir de la escuela cuando queramos, ordenarles lo que queramos a los de clase más baja entre otras cosas! ¡En cambio a ustedes sus plaquitas no les sirve más que de pisa papeles o de que sepan que son maguitos! –Eiren también puso sus manos en su cintura y le hizo compañía a su amigo en la risa exagerada que mostraba triunfo y superioridad, provocando más la furia en Kanda.

- ¿Qué opinas Lenalee? Tienes la fortuna de que un gran mago y apuesto hombre posara su ojo en ti. –dice galante mirando a Lenalee, la cual le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras lo miraba incrédula.

Allen frunció el entrecejo con molestia, y Kailan apretó sus puños con fuerza y luego miro a su hermana, sonriéndole levemente, pero de forma sincera.

- ¡Felicidades nee-san!

- ¡Gracias imouto! –dice con arrogancia Eiren teniendo el ego bien subido.

Lavi sonrío con arrogancia esperando su felicitación y mirada de admiración de Kailan hacia él.

- Bueno. Me retiro. –dice Kailan poniéndose de pie con tranquilidad a la vez que toma su bandeja. –tengo algo que hacer. –Lenalee miro extrañada a su amiga al notarla decaída mientras que Eiren suspiraba resignada mirando a su hermana alejarse.

- ¡Kai-chan no me felicito! –exclama Lavi sorprendido y horrorizado. –¿Por qué si felicita a Eiren? ¡Kai-chan nunca me ha pasado por alto! Ni siquiera me miro. –dice mas choqueado con la mandíbula desencajada, haciendo que todos lo miren como el loco que es. – ¡mi hermanita ya no me quiere! –dice con pesar llorando de forma exagerada, a Lenalee se le sombreo la frente de negro, el ver a Lavi así le recordó a su hermano mayor.

- Ella es solo mi hermana. Que te quede claro eso. –dice molesta Eiren a la vez que le da un zape. – ¡Lavi-baka! –dice molesta saltando de la mesa, corriendo hacia la salida.

- ¡¿AHORA QUE HICE? –grita furioso mirando a su amiga alejarse mientras se soba la cabeza.

- ¡SER UN IDIOTA! –grita antes de atravesar la salida.

- ¡Maldita sea! –el pelirrojo se cruza de brazos mirando con molestia por donde se fue su amiga.

Kanda simplemente se puso de pie para irse a entrenar, no podía dejar que esos dos le siguieran ganando, mientras que los otros dos no entendían del todo lo que paso.

- Lenalee, dame un besito para contentarme. –dice meloso parando las trompas hacia Lenalee que alejo su rostro mirándolo asustada.

- Oye no te aproveches. –dice molesto Allen.

Lavi lo voltea a ver con molestia, pero de pronto sus ojos se ensanchan.

- ¿No me digas que tu…? –el pelirrojo lo miraba como si hubiera descubierto que era peli-blanco provocando que esos dos lo miren como el loco que es. – ¡No me vencerás! –dice retador brincando al suelo, lo mira intimidante a la vez que pone sus dos dedos frente a sus ojos en una seña que lo estará observando, luego dio media vuelta y se fue caminando metiendo sus mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Allen y Lenalee lo miraban alejarse con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la nuca, en clara señal que no entendieron nada.

* * *

><p>En uno de los patios de la escuela esta Kailan, recargada en el tronco de un árbol, con sus ojos cerrados, en una expresión tranquila, cuando en realidad su cerebro es una maraña de pensamientos, todos referente al pelirrojo que ocupa su corazón desde que es niña.<p>

El aroma de cigarro le dio de lleno molestando su nariz, por lo que molesta abre los ojos dispuesta a gritarle al imbécil que fuma cerca de ella, pero se sorprende y sus palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta al ver que la que fuma es su hermana mayor que esta frente a ella con cigarrillo en manos, mirándola con indiferencia.

- ¿Fumas nee-san? –exclama sorprendida a la vez incrédula.

- Como dijiste ayer: muchos años sin vernos que uno agarra nuevas mañas. –dice despreocupada agitando una mano despreocupada.

- Nee-san está prohibido fumar dentro de los planteles. –dice en forma de regaño ya saliendo del shock y mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- No estamos dentro de los planteles, estamos afuera. –dice con burla. –además soy un mago clase "S". –dice con arrogancia mostrándole su placa con presunción, y a Kailan le resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca

- Nee-san, en este momento me duele mucho la cabeza. No tengo ganas de aguantar tus arranques de loquera. –dice con fastidio.

Eiren se toca el pecho de forma dramática, dedicándole una mirada ofendida, pero al ver la mirada de su hermana menor soltó un profundo suspiro y cambio su mirada a una seria.

- Oye Kailan, se que ya estas grande, que eres fuerte, pero aun así no me pidas que deje de intentar protegerte. Se desde siempre lo que sientes por Lavi.

Kailan ya sabía eso, pero aun así no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente por la vergüenza, es muy diferente saberlo a que te lo digan en voz alta, por lo que bajo la cabeza ocultando su pena.

- Y créeme cuando te digo que no te conviene, te mereces alguien mejor, deja que se dé cuenta de lo que eres…

Kailan se sorprendió, nunca pensó que su hermana le diría algo así, menos de esa forma tan madura. Sorprendida alzo su rostro para verla, y la admiración que mostraban sus ojos fue remplazada por incredulidad, a la vez que se entrecerraban sus ojos y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca, al ver que Eiren sostiene una revista juvenil con ambas manos, poniéndola frente a su rostro, dejándole más que claro que es de ahí donde saco todo lo que le dijo.

- Nee-san deja de darme consejos que lees en una revista juvenil.

Eiren levanta la mirada de la revista, sonriéndole culpable, pero al ver la mirada molesta de su hermana, suspiro resignada y aventó la revista hacia atrás.

- Solo intentaba animarte. No sé qué decir en esta clase de cosas. Sé que te sientes decepcionada, y triste porque Lavi se fijo en Lenalee y no en ti. Pero algo si te digo: conquístalo a tu forma. Mientras no se casen tienes oportunidad. Tu ventaja es que me tienes de tu lado, y que tú conoces mucho mas de Lavi de lo que haría Lenalee. –dice amigable, sonriéndole. –te invito un helado para que te animes un poco. –propone ampliando su sonrisa, mientras que Kailan la miraba sorprendida.

- Es sorprendente que algo como eso haya salido de tu boca, nee-san. –le dice sonriendo, mostrándole con esa sonrisa que en verdad apreciaba sus palabras, y Eiren le devolvió la sonrisa. –pero cambiando de tema, no me dejan salir de la escuela así como así, al menos que este de misión o de vacaciones.

- Pero iras con una maga…

- Si con una maga clase "S" y seguro me dejan ir si voy con ella. –dice con aburrimiento, mostrando lo cansado que le causaba esa frase. –pero necesito aclarar muchas cosas, y apenas sola para pensar todo con claridad. Gracias por el consejo. –dice dando media vuelta y mirándola divertida por sobre su hombro. –recuerda que me prometiste entrenar conmigo.

- Claro. Mañana empezamos. –dice amigable, haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha.

Kailan asintió sonriéndole levemente y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la pelinegra, ante la atenta mirada de esta.

- Es verdad que ya maduro demasiado. –dice para sí misma mostrando algo de diversión cuando ya su hermana se alejo lo suficiente como para que no pueda escucharla. –crecen tan rápido. –dice de forma dramática, apretando un puño a la altura de su pecho.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Pensabas que seguiría siendo la misma niña? –dice una voz masculina en un tono aburrido.

Eiren voltea algo sorprendida por no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, topándose con Kanda que la miraba con indiferencia.

- ¿Yuu-yuu? –exclama con sorpresa.

- Deja de decirme así. –dice entre dientes, mostrando molestia y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha.

- No lo hare. Suena lindo. –dice de forma berrinchuda, inflando los mofles y parando las trompas.

- Tks… Kanda rodo los ojos con molestia sabiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Yuu-yuu? –lo llama extrañada al verlo dar media vuelta.

- Eres un fastidio. –dice con molestia saltando a la rama de un árbol, para después saltar a otra, alejándose de ella de forma apresurada.

Eiren lo miro alejarse algo sorprendida, ya que solo le hablo para tener una plática corta y sin sentido, y luego alejarse molesto, eso era raro aun para Kanda. Después de unos segundos la sorpresa se borro de sus ojos, y una sonrisa seca adorno su rostro.

- Admito que te extrañe mucho Yuu-yuu, pero ese será mi secreto. –dice con diversión para sí misma, cerrando uno de sus ojos de forma traviesa, mientras miraba por donde el peli-azul se fue.

**Continuara**

**la vdd ste kap se me hizo algo soso -.- jajajaja**

**espero ke les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	7. Y el día se va poniendo más raro

**Y el día se va poniendo más raro**

Es una linda y agradable mañana, en la que Kailan se ha despertado un poco más temprano de lo normal.

La chica va caminando por los pasillos de uno de los edificios. Tiene una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro y sus ojos mostraban completa emoción.

- _(Empezando la siguiente semana estarás libre de la guardia nocturna imouto, así que podremos empezar con los entrenamientos)_

La palabras de su hermana de hace un par de días regresaron a su mente, recordando la expresión amigable y sincera con la que se las dijo, por lo que Kailan no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita, sintiéndose realmente ansiosa por entrenar, amaba aprender cosas nuevas sin contar que le agradaba la idea que se las fuera a enseñar su hermana mayor.

- Te vez muy feliz Kailan.

La peli-azul no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su mejor amiga a caminar a su lado sonriéndole amigable.

En cuanto a Lenalee sonrío divertida, ya que hace un par de minutos se topo con su amiga y esta iba tan distraída que ni la vio, así que decidió caminar a su lado buscando el momento perfecto para hablarle y sobresaltarla un poco.

- Si que andas distraída. –comenta divertida, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Kailan sonríe nerviosa a la vez que se rasca la nuca.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu felicidad y distracción siendo tan temprano? –pregunta divertida a la vez juguetona.

- Hoy empiezan los entrenamientos con nee-san, para que me ayude a despertar la magia invocatoria. –dice emocionada, y sus ojos brillaron con ansiedad.

- ¡Es verdad! –exclama acordándose de cuando su amiga se lo menciono. – ¡mucha suerte!... ¿Dónde entrenaran? –pregunta curiosa.

- No sé. Nee-san dijo que ella se encargara de buscar el lugar perfecto para que nadie nos interrumpa. –dice pensativa, sobándose la barbilla. –por eso la ando buscando. Se que es muy temprano para una flojonaza como ella entrenar a estar horas, pensé que seguiría dormida, pero cuando fui a su habitación no estaba ni ella, ni Lavi-kun. –Lenalee ensancho los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡¿Ese par de dormilones ya están despiertos a estas horas? –pregunta, no creyéndoselo, mirando su reloj para comprobar si es la hora que pensaba que era, pero al comprobarlo miro mas sorprendida a Kailan.

- Así me puse yo cuando no los vi en su recamara, y mira que los busque en toda ella. –dice resignada. –pero llegue a la conclusión de que si ambos no están en cama a estas horas es porque seguramente se despertaron temprano para entrenar ellos dos, así que por eso voy con Komui para que me diga si sabe si apartaron un campo de entrenamiento.

- ¿Kailan te sientes bien? –pregunta seria y preocupada, poniéndole una mano sobre su frente midiéndole la temperatura, y Kailan la miro sin entender. –es que el pensar que esos dos se levantaron temprano para entrenar es algo muy estúpido, que solo se tendría con una alucinación provocada por temperatura. –aclara apartando su mano y mirándola mas preocupada por notar que tenia temperatura normal, y Kailan la miro con ojos entrecerrados, molesta porque prácticamente su amiga le dijo estúpida. –tú los conoces mejor que nadie amiga, debes suponer que si esos dos no están en cama, lo mas seguro es porque no llegaron a dormir porque se fueron de farra, esa seria una explicación muy razonable. –dice convencida, asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza, dándose la razón a si misma.

- Eso pensé al principio, pero sus camas estaban destendidas en clara muestra que durmieron ahí, por eso la descarte. –dice con molestia, aun mirándola con ojos entrecerrados por juzgar su inteligencia. – Sé que es estúpido el pensar que esos dos se levanten temprano para hacer algo que los canse, como también sé que esos dos cuando se proponen algo son muy cabezones, y trabajan todo el tiempo que se requiera para conseguirlo. Así que pensé que tal vez quieren perfeccionar una técnica, y por eso se levantaron temprano para tener más tiempo.

- Es una justificación razonable amiga, pero sinceramente no me la creo, ósea esos dos tuvieron cinco años entrenando con un exigente maestro, lo más que querrían seria andar de vagos unos días, aprovechando que están aquí. –dice con seguridad, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- Puede ser, igual no pierdo nada con preguntarle a Komui. –Lenalee asintió estando de acuerdo con su amiga.

Ambas seguían caminando hacia la oficina de Komui, pero detienen su paso al oír una fuerte explosión. Ambas se miran entre sí sorprendidas y asustadas.

- ¡Vino de la oficina de nii-san! –al instante la frente de ambas se sombreo de negro.

- Creo que iré a ver a Komui mas tarde, no quiero ver que robot creo ahora. –dice Kailan dispuesta a dar media vuelta y regresar de donde vino, misma acción que imito Lenalee.

- ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ¡SABIA QUE ERA MALA IDEA QUE ALLEN LOS CONOCIERA!

Ambas chicas detienen su paso en el aire y vuelven a dar media vuelta, su frente se les sombreo más de negro al saber que esta vez no fue un robot de Komui el de la explosión, sino algo mucho peor, y de carne y hueso.

- ¡Jajajaj…! ¡Tenían mucha razón, esto fue de lo más divertido!

- ¿Allen-kun? –exclama sorprendida Lenalee viendo al peliblanco venir a unos metros hacia ellas, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, mirada traviesa, a cada uno de sus lados iban Eiren y Lavi, teniendo la misma mueca que el peliblanco, los tres llevan puestos unos patines en sus pies.

Kailan no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano en una forma exasperada.

- ¡Komui siempre cae! ¡Jajajaj…! –dice entre carcajadas Eiren.

- Si. Como extrañaba esto… ¡jajajaj…! –dice entre carcajadas Lavi.

- ¡ALTO AHÍ BASTARDOS! ¡NADA MAS DEJEN QUE LOS ALCANSE! –atrás de ellos iba persiguiéndolos corriendo Komui, con expresión de psicópata asesino, incluso sus dientes había tornado forma de picos.

A Kailan y Lenalee les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Komui con el cabello esponjado como si fuera afro, la cara toda manchada de chantillí, en su frente clavado un pequeño letrero que decía "Para mi amado nii-san", y con la ropa manchada de mo.

- ¡Claaaro! ¡Ahorita nos detenemos Komui! –dice de forma burlona, irónica y cantarina los tres acelerando mas su patinada.

Los tres pasaron alado de las chicas, ante su velocidad provocaron una ventisca de viento que les ondee el cabello y ropas a las dos. Pero Lavi se detuvo a unos pocos metros atrás de ellas mientras que los otros dos siguieron huyendo. El pelirrojo sonrío pervertido y sus ojos mostraron travesura.

Kailan y Lenalee se les erizo la piel al sentir una mano acariciándoles el trasero, al instante ambas miraron furiosas al maldito que oso a tocarles esa parte de su anatomía topándose con Lavi en medio de ellas sonriendo de oreja a oreja, teniendo una mueca de completas satisfacción, sin dejar de acariciarles el trasero.

- ¡PERVERTIDO! –gritan furiosas ambas dándole una bofetada al mismo tiempo.

- Solo quería comprobar que tanto han crecido. –se queja con lamento Lavi tocándose sus dos ahora hinchadas y rojas mejillas, mientras el par de chicas lo fulminan con la mirada.

- ¡MALDITO PULPO TUERTO! ¡PAGARAS HABER TOCADO LAS POMPITAS DE MI LENALEE!

Lavi levanta la mirada viendo a Komui muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto, además que esa mirada de psicópata mas intensa, y como que ese machete que tenía en manos le daba mala espina.

- ¡Nos vemos chicas! –sin pensarlo da media vuelta y patina a toda velocidad.

Komui pasa en medio de ambas chicas corriendo como poseído provocando una ventisca de aire más intensa que ondeo el cabello y ropas de las chicas, Kailan agradecía que su uniforme no consistiera en falda o seguro ya se le hubiera visto hasta las anginas con esa sonda de viento que les dio de lleno, cosa que paso con Lenalee

- Creo que tu entrenamiento será para más tarde. A como vi las cosas esa persecución va para largo. –dice Lenalee sonriendo nerviosa y mirándola con pena.

- Me levante muy temprano para nada y yo que aun ando desvelada por las guardias. –dice con pesar, agachando su rostro deprimida.

- Lo que me sorprende es que Allen-kun este incluido. –Kailan alza el rostro y mira a su amiga como si fuera una desahuciada a muerte.

- Allen fue alumno de mi tío, es normal que esos dos saquen su lado estúpido y se lleven bien, así que prepárate para que esos dos lo mal influencien mas. –dice con lastima palmeándole un hombro en son de consuelo y ahora fue Lenalee quien agacho el rostro deprimida.

* * *

><p>Eiren y Allen dejaron de patinar al darse cuenta que Lavi ya no iba con ellos, además que no oían los gritos de Komui. Ambos estaban en uno de los patios de la escuela mirando extrañados a todos lados en busca de alguno de los dos.<p>

- ¿Crees que Lavi haya tomado otro camino y Komui lo haya seguido a él? –pregunta pensativo mirando a la pelinegra.

- Puede ser. –dice pensativa sobándose la barbilla, pero sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al caer en cuenta de algo. –_(Que buen amigo es Lavi, seguro se fue por otro rumbo para dejarme a solas con Allen)_ –la pelinegra miro de forma picara al peliblanco que alzo una ceja extrañado. – ¿Te gustaría divertirte mas Allen? –pregunta coqueta.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? –pregunta con emoción, no captando el tono coqueto y pensando que planeaba otra travesura.

Eiren rio entre dientes, le parecía divertido esa ingenuidad en Allen, le parecía excitante pervertirlo.

- Algo que estoy segura te encantara. –dice acercándose a él, dejando muy poca distancia de por medio.

Allen la miro ansioso, pensando que se lo dirá en el oído para que nadie mas escuche el plan, por eso no se alejo cuando ella puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros casi pegando su cuerpo al de él, pero al ver que ella no desviaba su rostro a su oído, sino que lo mantenía frente a su rostro no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerla tan cerca que podía sentir su sueva respiración.

Teniéndola cerca se daba cuenta de lo muy bonita que es la pelinegra, y esa penetrante mirada lo ponía algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué… Qué haces? –pregunta algo nervioso y asustado, alejando su cara lo mas que podía mientras Eiren acercaba su rostro mas al de él.

- Quiero enseñarte algo realmente divertido y placentero. –dice con sensualidad.

Allen muy sonrojado, temeroso y nervioso no podía alejar más su rostro, además que no sabia como reaccionar y Eiren casi rosaba sus labios, pero un par de manzanas les cayó a ambos en la cabeza, haciendo que Eiren se separe y se sobe la cabeza adolorida mirando furiosa hacia arriba. Allen también se sobaba la cabeza, pero él miraba extrañado hacia arriba, ambos viendo las ramas del árbol que les daba sombra lleno de varias manzanas.

- Maldito árbol. –gruñe furiosa Eiren mientras lo fulmina con la mirada, pero luego regresa su mirada a Allen y le sonríe picara haciendo que a este se le erice la piel. –siga…

- ¡CORRAN CHICOS!

Ambos miran hacia donde provino el grito de Lavi, Eiren entrecerró los ojos forzando su vista para lograr ver a su amigo, mientras que Allen si veía bien al pelirrojo patinar a toda velocidad a ellos con Komui psicópata asesino persiguiéndolo con machete en manos, dándole la típica finta de asesino maniático de una película de terror.

- Ahí viene Komui con machete en manos, ¡huyamos! –dice alterado Allen empezando a patinar a toda velocidad.

Eiren no intento ver mas, confiaba en la palabra de Allen, además que el tono asustado en que lo dijo le confirmaba mas sus sospechas, así que sin pensarlo siguió a Allen patinando a toda velocidad siendo seguida por Lavi y atrás de él Komui psicópata.

- _(¿Qué demonios fue eso?)_ –pensaba Allen sobre lo que paso hace unos segundos mientras huía, su instinto le decía que si no hubiera sido por esas manzanas algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Las ramas del árbol de manzanas se removieron hasta que de entre ellas salió Kanda, que brinco cayendo de pie al suelo. Su expresión era indiferente, pero su entrecejo fruncido y mirada fría lo hacían ver más intimidante, y miraba por donde se fueron esos cuatro.

El peli-azul bufo y dio media vuelta caminando a lado contrario, en su mano derecha se veían rastros de manzana, como si hubiera apretado una tanto que termino destrozándose en su mano.

* * *

><p>Ya son pasadas de medio día. Kailan supuso que la persecución había terminado, o al menos eso esperaba. El caso es que se encontraba caminando por uno de los patios de la escuela buscando a su hermana mayor.<p>

- _(Es una idiota, se ve que no ha madurado en nada. Ella me sugirió ayudarme a entrenar, ella debería estarme buscando no yo a ella)_ –Kailan suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que eso era mucho pedir para su hermana mayor.

Estaba cansada, lleva una hora buscando a su hermana por la escuela y la maldita escuela es enorme, es casi una ciudad. Pero sus energías regresaron cuando vio a su hermana de espaldas, parada frente a un pequeño lago que hay en uno de los patios, incluso aun traía puestos los patines.

A paso acelerado se acerco a ella antes de que la pierda de vista, se coloco a su lado notando que esta ni la había notado, tiene su vista perdida en el agua del lago mientras en su mano derecha sostiene una lata de lo que ella suponía era refresco.

- Tienes magia hielo ¿verdad Kailan?

La peli-azul se mostro un poco sorprendida, ya que pensó que su hermana no la había notado, pero tal parece que si, aunque seguía sin mirarla, no apartaba su mirada del lago.

- Si. –contesta algo extrañada no sabiendo a donde quiere llegar.

- Después de que huía mientras Komui atrapaba a Allen y Lavi, y estos me pedían ayuda, pero yo los ignoraba. –dice con tranquilidad sin apartar su vista del lago y a Kailan le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y miro a su hermana irónica ante su poca lealtad. –llegue a este lago, entonces me puse a pensar…

- ¿Tu? ¿pensando? ¡Eso si que es raro! No se vaya a acabar el mundo. –comenta irónica mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

Eiren finalmente dejo de ver el lago para mirar a su pequeña hermana con seriedad, algo que realmente asusto un poco a Kailan. Y es que no solo el hecho que su hermana se ponga seria es lo más raro del mundo sino también el hecho que no se ofendió ni un poco por lo que acaba de comentar.

- Como decía: me puse a pensar en lo divertido que seria si congelaras todo el suelo de la escuela convirtiéndola en una enorme pista de hielo. ¡Solo imagínate lo divertido que sería patinar en ella, o el ver como se caen los demás dándose de lleno en la cabeza! –toda seriedad en la pelinegra se fue, y ahora tenia una expresión de idiota emocionada.

Kailan casi cae estilo anime, sabia que era muy hermoso para ser real el que su hermana no salga con una pendejada. La peli-azul levanto su mirada incrédula hacia Eiren a la vez que un tic nervioso le aparecía en su ceja derecha.

- Vamos a hacerlo Kailan. Yo te ayudo mojando todo el suelo. –pide de forma aniñada y berrinchuda.

- No necesito agua para algo como eso.

- Mejor aun, menos trabajo. –exclama emocionada mirando a su hermana como si fuera lo mas genial del mundo.

- No lo hare. –dice firme.

- Demo… exclama de forma cantarina mostrando decepción, y haciendo un infantil puchero, intentándola convencer con su mirada mas tierna, lastima que no funciona con Kailan.

- Pero nada. No lo hare y esta dicho. –dice con mas firmeza a la vez que le arrebata la lata de las manos. –llevo buscándote horas para entrenar, estoy sedienta.

- Oye eso es…

- Tengo sed nee-san, y tu eres responsable de ello, así que comparte tu bebida. –dice firme para después empinarse la lata y Eiren solo tenia la mano extendida hacia ella como si intentara detenerla a la vez que miraba sorprendida como su hermana bebía todo el liquido de golpe, sin siquiera respirar y eso que la lata estaba recién abierta.

- Cerveza. –termina su frase en un susurro algo desganado.

- ¡Haa…! –Kailan aparta la lata ya vacía de sus labios y se limpia estos con su otro brazo de una forma brusca. Sus mejillas estan muy sonrojadas, sus ojos estaban nublados y su expresión es algo bobalicona. – ¡hip! Esta bebida esta deliciosa ¿no tienes más? –su tono de voz se volvió algo extraño, como si la lengua se le trabara para hablar.

- ¿Estás ebria? –pregunta sorprendida lo que ya sabe, pero es que no se podía creer que su hermanita con solo una cerveza se puso ebria.

- ¡No digas idioteces! ¡Yo no tomo alcohol, ¿como podría estar ebria? –pregunta de forma brusca, mirándola amenazante a la vez que le pica el pecho con uno de sus dedos de una forma busca.

- _(Tal parece que Kailan es de las borrachas agresivas)—_Eiren tenia una mirada llena de incredulidad al ver el dedo que se encajaba una y otra vez en su pecho.

- Ey, ¿dime que te hace pensar que estoy ebria mal hermana?... Eres una maldita desconsiderada, primero me abandonas, luego me prometes entrenarme pero me haces buscarte para eso, luego me tachas de ebria y no me quieres dar mas refresco y yo tengo sed. –dice furiosa picándola mas fuerte con el dedo, dedicándole una mirada llena de rencor.

- Ammm… _(No solo es una borracha agresiva sino que también es de las que borracha saca todos los rencores) –_Eiren desvía la mirada a un lado y una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en su frente. –Me retracto, no estás ebria, ¿como pude pensar eso? –dice irónica dándole por su lado y Kailan deja de picarla con el dedo, sonriendo satisfecha porque admita su error.

- Buena chica. –dice complacida palmeándole la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro. Lógicamente se tuvo que poner de puntitas para alcanzarla, ya que su hermana es una cabeza mas alta, además que las palmadas que le da son bruscas y algo fuerte que cada una, hacia a la pelinegra hacer una mueca de dolor.

- Amm… claro. –dice con fastidio tomándole con una de sus muñecas, para que deje de golpearle o le terminara matando las neuronas que le quedan vivas, pero al ver la mirada llena de frialdad que puso Kailan sonrío nerviosa. – ¿quieres mas de esos refrescos verdad? –dice nerviosa sabiendo que solo así escapara de la furia borracha de su hermana, y funciono ya que Kailan cambio su mirada fría por una llena de emoción mostrando que hasta borracha es bipolar. – ¡jejeje! Vamos por ellos, están en mi habitación. –dice dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Sii…! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero más! ¡Quiero más! –dice animada a la vez que se echa encima de la pelinegra montándosele como si ella fuera un caballo, y Eiren sonrío de forma forzada mirándola por sobre su hombro.

- _(Siempre he sabido que no soy buena influencia, pero el inducir a mi hermana menor en el alcohol solo porque una parte de mi no quiere batallar con su furia y a la otra se le hace divertido definitivamente es pasarse del limite… ¡daaa! ¡Que más da! Kailan parece disfrutarlo) _–Eiren sonrío divertida y continuo patinando, con Kailan montada en su espalda alzando una mano emocionada y de esa mano empezó a lanzar esferas de hielo al cielo, divirtiendo a Eiren en el proceso.

* * *

><p>En el salón quinientos veinte—<em> o conocido como salón principal para eventos o reuniones—<em>el cual ahora parece que se efectuó una batalla. En medio de dicho salón se encuentra Lavi de rodillas, tiene la mirada perdida, la parte derecha de su saco ya no esta, su cabello esta alborotado, su rostro sucio, con algunas manchas de humo negro al igual que lo que queda de su ropa, en si su aspecto es deplorable, como si acabara de salir de una intensa batalla, y Allen que esta a su lado derecho también de rodillas; esta en las mismas condiciones que él, solo que al albino no le falta la parte derecha de su saco ¡no! A él le falta todo el saco y la camisa, en si solo quedo un leve hilito colgando de su hombro derecho que muestra que algunas vez existió dicha prenda. Allen tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo haciendo que su flequillo no deje ver su rostro.

Frente a ellos están regadas las piezas de lo que parece fue un robot, se logra ver lo que pareció ser la cabeza, la cual tiene una boina extrañamente igual a la de Komui. Alado de las piezas regadas esta Komui tirado boca abajo en el piso, teniendo su cabeza enterrada en este como si fuera avestruz y sus pompas alzadas a todo su esplendor… ¡Ah! Y su ropa esta llena de humo negro.

- _(Mi nombre es Lavi Bookman, tengo diecinueve años de edad. Como verán soy un hermoso, apuesto y sexy chico que ahora esta en una deplorable condición… ¿Cómo paso? Pues verán…)_

Flash back

Lavi, Eiren y Allen llegaron al salón quinientos veinte del edificio numero dos de la escuela Black order. Los tres se detuvieron en medio del enorme salón, el cual tiene cerca de cuatro ventanas grandes y rectangulares en cada pared, y dos entradas.

- Lleva rato desde que perdimos de vista a Komui. –dice pensativo Allen, mirando de reojo a los otros dos.

- Que aburrido. Seguramente ya se canso. –dice Lavi decepcionado.

- Debe ser la edad. Ya no dura tanto como antes, de milagro no le habrá dado un paro cardiaco por correr tanto. –dice igual de decepcionada Eiren, al igual que el pelirrojo ella también había querido que esa persecución durara mas.

- ¿Qué se le va hacer? Komui ya no esta para esos trotes. –dice Allen resignado y los otros dos suspiran con pesadez. –Esta carrera abrió mi apetito, mejor vallamos a comer algo. –dice dando media vuelta y los otros dos asintieron estando de acuerdo, imitándolo.

Los tres están por empezar a patinar para ir al comedor cuando sintieron el piso temblar, haciéndolos tambalear. Al oír el sonido de unos engranes venir de debajo de ellos bajaron la mirada viendo como el piso se va abriendo en dos partes por lo que rápidamente saltaron a un solo lado los tres, cayendo de sentón al piso, viendo impresionados como el piso se seguía abriendo frente a sus ojos.

El piso dejo de abrirse y de este comenzó a salir de una especie de plataforma un gigantesco robot y Komui con el, el cual esta parado en el hombro derecho del robot.

- Lavi dime si estoy viendo bien. –dice Eiren mirando de reojo a su amigo que al igual que Allen no despega su vista del robot. – ¿Ese robot tiene una boina sobre su cabeza? –Lavi asintió sin despegar su vista del robot. –Me lo imagine. –dice resignada, teniendo la frente sombreada de negro al saber que no esta lo suficientemente lejos de esa cosas como para no verla bien, un poco borroso, pero si distingue lo que es.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntan espantado y sorprendido Allen apuntando al enorme robot que ya esta completamente fuera.

- Grosero, no le digas eso. –dice Komui ofendido y sus gafas brillan de forma muy sospechosa. –Esta preciosidad se llama Komurin. –dice orgulloso, restregando su mejilla de forma melosa con el robot.

- ¿Komurin? –exclaman los tres sorprendidos viniéndoles un terrible presentimiento.

- Estoy tan feliz. Después de años intentando hacer robot finalmente termine uno sin que me explotara. –dice conmovido, limpiándose con un pañuelo sus lagrimas dando una escena de lo mas dramática.

- ¡Felicidades Komui! ¡Y un gusto conocerlo Komurin-san! –dice Lavi poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- Estoy orgullosa que finalmente lograras construir un robot Komui, y me agrada el nombre. –dice Eiren también poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

- Si Komui. Pero lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo. –le sigue Allen quien también se puso de pie.

- ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer! –dicen los tres dando media vuelta rápidamente dispuestos a huir, pero no contaron con que Komui sacara un control de entre su ropa y que aplanara el botón rojo de este.

Y así es como cortinas echas de plomo bajaron tapando las ventanas y puertas obstruyéndoles completamente la entrada.

- Chicos, no se pueden ir. Komurin quiere mostrarles sus habilidades y quiere jugar con ustedes. –dice de con amabilidad que sonó muy falsa, además que sus gafas brillaron con mas intensidad.

- Tengo que entrenar con Kailan. –dice rápidamente Eiren.

- Yo tengo que entrenar con Yuu-pon. –dice a la vez Lavi.

- ¡JUEGA CON ALLEN! –gritan ambos comenzando a correr, cada uno con el cuerpo envuelto en llamas dispuestos a derretir el metal con su cuerpo y así traspasar la puerta.

- ¡¿QUÉ DICEN BASTARDOS? !–grita furioso Allen al ver que están dispuestos a dejarlos solo, pero una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver que cuando Lavi y Eiren se acercaron mas a la puerta de metal que iban a fundir para escapar esta desprendió una potente descarga eléctrica antes que llegaran a ella, electrocutándolos, por consecuencia cayeron al piso todos chamuscados y con el cabello esponjado, estilo afro.

- Olvide decir que si se acercan a menos de diez centímetros de cada puerta estas desprenderán cien mil WATS de potencia. –dice con burla Komui.

- _(No se si alegrarme porque se lo tienen bien merecido por intentar dejarme aquí o sentirme agradecido con ellos porque me hayan probado que no debo estar cerca de esas puertas)_ –piensa Allen viendo como esos dos aun tirados en el suelo abren la boca dejando salir humito de ella.

- Eso si que dolió. –exclama Lavi sentándose en el suelo y poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

- Komui nos tendió una trampa muy bien preparada, debemos ser cuidadosos. –dice Eiren también sentándose y mirando a Lavi el cual asintió dándole la razón.

- Lo mejor es mantenernos juntos chicos, así nos cubriremos las espaldas. –dice Allen con seriedad.

Eiren y Lavi lo voltearon a ver y asintieron estando de acuerdo, así que gateando se acercaron al albino colocándose a su lado para después ponerse de pie y colocarse en posición de pelea.

- ¡Ataca Komurin! –ordena Komui, apuntando con un dedo a esos tres.

El ojo del robot empezó a brillar en color rojo para segundos después salir un rayo láser de este cayendo donde segundos antes estaba Lavi, quien ahora esta en brazos de Eiren, quien ahora lo carga estilo princesa.

- Eso estuvo cerca. –dice aliviado y pasándose una mano por la frente limpiando inexistente sudor.

- Debería avergonzarte que te me eches en los brazos. –dice Eiren entrecerrando los ojos y quitando sus brazos dejándolo caer de sentón.

- Oye, con cuidado que soy delicado. –dice molesto y fulminándola con la mirada por haber osado a hacer que se pegue en sus pompitas.

- Chicos no es tiempo…

- ¡Síguelos atacando Komurin! –ordena Komui interrumpiendo a Allen y haciendo que los otros dos lo volteen a ver asustándose al ver que el robot se prepara para lanzarles mas rayos de esos que hasta perforan el suelo como vieron hace unos segundos.

- Lavi hagamos lo que siempre hacemos en esta clase de situaciones. –dice seria Eiren, mirando de reojo a su amigo quien se paro al instante colocándose alado de su amiga y Allen los mira curioso pensando que finalmente se tomaran esto enserio e intentaran destruir el robot así que se mantiene atento para cooperar con ellos.

- ¡A HUIR! –grita Lavi comenzando a correr siendo seguido por Eiren.

- ¿Ah? –exclama Allen mirando incrédulo a esos dos correr como locos, pero tuvo que dejar de mirarlos para tener que esquivar ese rayo que se disparo en donde segundos antes estaba él creando un gran agujero en el piso. – ¡ESPERENME! –grita empezando a correr también, ni loco se queda parado en el mismo lugar a merced de que esos rayos lo alcancen.

Diez minutos después se ve la habitación agrietada y a Allen, Eiren y Lavi correr en círculos por la habitación huyendo de los rayos que dispara el robot intentando darles. Y a Komui encima del hombro de su robot riendo como villano de telenovela barata.

- No hay salida. –dice con lamento Lavi sin dejar de correr.

- Solo podemos correr en círculos. –dice resignada Eiren que corre a su lado.

- Chicos. –los llama Allen corriendo a su lado, mirándolos de reojo y estos lo miraron de reojo a él también. –Tengo un plan para salir de aquí. –dice con seriedad llamando mas la atención de sus acompañantes. – ¿Ven ese ducto? –pregunta apuntándolo sin dejar de correr haciendo que ambos miren hacia esa dirección. –uno de nosotros podría cargar al otro para ayudarlo a llegar a él, y después el primero que entro podría ayudar a que los demás entremos dándonos la mano. –Lavi y Eiren asintieron en clara señal que les agrada el plan. –pero necesitamos que alguien distraiga al robot. –dice pensativo, dándose cuenta que ese será el problema.

- ¡Tú lo harás! –dicen ambos, apuntándolo con el dedo y mirándolo divertidos.

- ¿Por qué yo? –pregunta molesto y ofendido. –Es mi plan así que uno de ustedes arriésguese. –dice firme.

- Por lo mismo que es tu plan hazte responsable. –dice Lavi con firmeza.

- ¡No quiero! –dice firme.

- Como la dama que soy no me arriesgo. –dice firme Eiren.

- Dama mis huevos y esos ni modales tienen. –dice con burla Lavi.

- Bueno como hombres que somos no debemos arriesgar a Eiren. –dice Allen pensativo y Eiren lo mira como si fuera un héroe montado en su corcel blanco, mientras que Lavi bufa. –Así que tú vas Lavi. –dice firme apuntándolo.

- ¡Nel! ¡Ve tu Allen!

- ¡Ve tu Lavi!

Tanto pelirrojo como albino se miran de reojo de forma retadora mientras que Eiren esta de lo mas tranquila al saber que de a huevo ella ya se salvo gracias a la caballerosidad de Allen. Y así pasaron otros diez minutos de discusiones entre los varones de quien entretendría al robot mientras seguían corriendo por todo el salón huyendo de los rayos que lanza el robot. Así que ya harta de tanta discusión Eiren propuso dejarlo a la suerte lanzando una monada, y para desgracia del pelirrojo el que andaba de suerte resulto ser Allen.

- Se arrepentirán por haber usado de chivo expiatorio a este Dios griego. –murmura Lavi mirándolos de reojo haciendo que ambos lo miren burlones. –Al mal paso darle prisa. –dice cambiando de dirección yendo hacia el robot mientras que los otros dos corrían hacia donde esta el ducto d aire. – (_Tengo la sensación de que este plan no funcionara)_

- No se si es pendejo o valiente. –dice con arrogancia Komui, viendo a Lavi correr hacia ellos con expresión seria.

Cuando Lavi estuvo muy cerca del robot detuvo su carrera y dio un largo salto al momento en que un rayo cayo donde segundos antes estaba. El pelirrojo dio una voltereta en el aire quedando de cabeza y a sus pies se formo un circulo con un extraño símbolo brillando en energía blanca. Lavi volvió a dar una voltereta quedando de pie pero al momento de casi tocar el piso con sus pies una ventisca de aire le dio impulso hacia el robot para comenzar a atacarlo.

Mientras tanto Eiren esta parada sobre los hombros de Allen para intentar entrar al ducto, consiguiéndolo y Allen alzo la cabeza viendo como ella entraba por completo.

- Bien Eiren, solo ayúdame a entrar a mi y yo le gritare a Lavi para que corra hacia nosotros y yo ayudarle a subir. –dice emocionado porque su plan funcionara. – ¿Eiren? –llama extrañado Allen al ver que no se asomaba, al contrario oía como Eiren se alejaba mas a través del ducto. –¡ESPERA EIREN! ¡AYUDANOS! ¡NO TE VAYAS! –grita sobresaltado, pero demasiado tarde Eiren ya no se veía, ni se oía. – ¡LAVI! ¡EIREN SE FUE SIN NOSOSTROS! –grita desesperado mirando hacia donde esta el pelirrojo peleando.

Lavi que acababa de esquivar un rayo voltea hacia Allen mostrando horror en sus ojos.

- Debí obedecer mi instinto, pero no se si culparla porque yo hubiera echo lo mismo. –dice Lavi derrotado, dejándose caer de rodillas, pero grita de dolor cuando un rayo le dio de lleno achicharrándolo nuevamente.

The end flash back

- _(Y fue así como este hermoso espécimen, ósea yo, termine en estas condiciones después de una ardua batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con ese robot… ¡lo se! Seguro dirán: "Que no se supone que eres un mago, uno muy poderoso y que controla varios elementos"; bueno así es, pero luego descubrí que ese maldito de Komui hizo a su robot indestructible, solo tenia un punto débil y gracias a Kami logre descubrirlo y así hacerlo explotar con Komui encima)_ –Lavi sonríe arrogante mostrando una mirada triunfante.

- Maldita Eiren. ¿Cómo pudo escapar dejándonos aquí? –dice tétrico Allen haciendo que Lavi lo voltee a ver. –No cabe duda que por sus venas corre sangre de sensei. Él hace lo mismo. –murmura tétricamente alzando su rostro.

Lavi casi se zurra del miedo al verle esa expresión, pero lo que si hizo fue alejarse considerablemente, mientras se abraza a si mismo temeroso mirando con miedo a Allen quien tiene esa expresión póker, hasta llamas de fuego se divisan atrás del albino.

- Allen prometo que nos vengaremos pero quita esa expresión que me da miedo. Yo no soy como Eiren que le gusta esa clase de caritas. –dice medio traumado, frutándose los brazos.

- ¡Entonces a buscarla! –dice enérgico al momento de ponerse de pie y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- _(Como que me acabo de dar cuenta que personas bipolares me rodean) –_Lavi tiene los ojos muy abiertos y parpadea incrédulo.

* * *

><p>En uno de los patios de la gran escuela se ve a Kanda Yuu entrenando con su espada. El peli-azul se ha quitado la chaqueta dejando ver esa playera color azul rey, que le queda ceñida al cuerpo, no tiene mangas y el cuello es algo alto.<p>

Una fuerte ventisca de aire le dio de lleno, por lo que detuvo sus movimientos al momento que con su brazo libre se lo pasa por la frente quitando el sudor.

- _(Debo tener cuidado y mantenerme alerta. Mi instinto me dice que el peligro anda cerca)_ –un escalofrió le recorrió la columna incrementando mas su mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>Lavi y Allen en las mismas condiciones desastrosas en las que estaban hace unos segundos se encuentran caminando a paso firme y marcado en busca de la mala compañera que los dejo a merced de Komui.<p>

Se preguntaran como salieron del salón si se supone que todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas con puertas de plomo y no alcanzaban a llegar al ducto por si solos, además que ninguno se arriesgaba nuevamente a ayudar a uno a salir por miedo a que se repita la acción de Eiren dejando a uno encerrado; bueno las respuesta es que Lavi le quito el control al desmayado Komui y abrió la puerta.

En fin, retomando el tema, esos dos siguen caminando en busca de la chica para decirle unas cuantas cosas por abandonarlos así. Ambos llegaron al comedor, el último lugar donde no han buscado a Eiren en ese edificio, y bueno también lo hicieron porque Allen quería ir por un tentempié para seguir con la búsqueda con más ganas.

Lavi abrió la puerta y ambos se adentraron, pero nada mas pusieron un pie adentro y ambos resbalaron por ¿el piso de hielo?... en fin, ambos cayeron de pompas por el piso de hielo y se fueron deslizando igualito como le paso a Bambi cuando piso hielo por primera vez cuando quiso patinar junto con su camarada Tambor.

Ambos se deslizaron hasta llegar a mediación del comedor, y si, en el proceso se dieron unos cuantos golpes al chocar con las mesas que extrañamente están congeladas.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –exclama Lavi extrañado mirando a todos lados notando que toda personas que esta en la cafetería es ahora una estatua de hielo.

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Allen sorprendido al notar lo mismo que Lavi e intentando ponerse de pie al igual que el pelirrojo, cuando lo consiguieron ambos tambalearon, pero pudieron mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿Acaso la era de hielo regreso? –pregunta extrañado el pelirrojo haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca del albino.

- ¡LAVI! ¡ALLEN-KUN! ¡AYUDENME!

Al oír el grito de Lenalee ambos voltean desde donde provino viendo a esta correr como puede hacia ellos, aun así se tambaleaba a causa del hielo, pero lo que mas les extraño aparte de verle esa expresión de terror es ver a Kailan toda sonrojada y con expresión bobalicona desplazarse con facilidad atrás de Lenalee, siguiéndola, en clara muestra que la peli-verde esta huyendo de ella.

- ¿De que me perdí? –pregunta Lavi mirando a Allen.

- De lo mismo que yo. –responde este, encogiéndose de hombros en clara muestra que esta igual o mas extrañado que él.

- ¡VEN AQUÍ LENALEE! ¡TENGO QUE HACER QUE PAGUES EL QUE HAYAS TOMADO MI BLUSA FAVORITA SIN PEDIRMELA HACE CUATRO MESES, COMO TAMBIEN TE HARE PAGAR EL QUE TE HAYAS ACABADO MI SHAMPOO FAVORITO, Y MI PASTA DE DIENTES, Y QUE HAYAS ENSUCIADO DE SALSA DE CHOCOLATE MI CONEJO FAVORITO, Y QUE…!

A Lavi y Allen les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, extrañándose mas ante lo que esta pasando, mientras que Lenalee logro llegar a ellos tambaleándose, y rápidamente se escondió atrás de Allen.

- Chicos, Kailan se ha vuelto loca. –dice asustada haciendo que ambos la miren de reojo para después mirar a Kailan que se detuvo frente a Allen teniendo una expresión entre bobalicona y furiosa.

- A ti te quería encontrar Allen. –dice algo gangosa mirándolo de forma asesina, haciéndolo tensar y que un mal presentimiento lo recorra.

Lavi miro a todos lados en busca de alguien que le explicara lo que esta pasando, divisando a Eiren sentada en una de las mesas de lo mas tranquila bebiendo una cerveza mientras observa el show como si estuviera viendo una película. Siendo lo mas sigiloso posible se deslizo como si sus pies fueran patines hacia Eiren, algo le decía que ella sabe muy bien lo que esta pasando, para nada él esta huyendo porque tiene la sensación de que si Kailan lo nota le pasara algo muy malo.

- ¡TE HARE PAGAR POR HABERTE COMIDO MIS DULCES, MI ULTIMO PASTEL, MIS CHOCOLATES CON RELLENO DE FREZA, MIS POCKYS, MIS GOMITAS, MIS CONEJITOS DE CHOCOLATE, MIS…!

Mientras repetía todo lo que Allen se comió y por lo que le haría pagar, Kailan comenzó a disparar de su mano energía glacial y Allen obviamente comenzó a huir—_llevando consigo a Lenalee en brazos—_, con algo de dificultad por el hielo, pero hacia el intento por esquivar esa energía que Kailan le lanza.

- _(¡Genial! Finalmente dejo de huir de láser que me pueden achicharrar y ahora estoy huyendo de energía que me puede convertir en estatua de hielo, que para mal de males es lanzada por una amiga, la cual se ha vuelto loca. Sabia que el que por sus venas corra sangre Cross un día terminara desahuciándola)_ –piensa el albino teniendo la frente sombreada de negro.

- ¡CUIDADO ALLEN-KUN! –grita Lenalee haciendo que el chico salga de sus pensamientos y logre esquivar muy apenas el ataque de Kailan.

Lavi finalmente llego hacia donde esta Eiren y se sentó a su lado notando la buena vista que la canija tiene desde ahí de lo que Kailan esta haciendo, además que esta lo suficiente alejada como para que ningún ataque la alcance. Y así se dio cuenta que tomo la mejor decisión de ir hacia donde esta ella, así que se sentó a su lado para también disfrutar el show.

- ¿Una cerveza? –pregunta pasándole con su mano libre el six de cerveza que tenia alado sin dejar de mirar como Kailan intenta congelar a esos dos.

- Gracias. –dice tomándola. – ¡están heladas!

- Cortesía de Kailan. –dice con diversión.

- ¿La emborrachaste? –pregunta con desaprobación y mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Me crees capaz de hacerle eso a mi hermanita? –dice ofendida, volteándolo a ver indignada.

- Porque te creo muy capaz de hacerlo te lo digo. –Eiren suspira con pesadez.

- Sinceramente no fue del todo mi culpa, ella sola tomo la primera, y luego me exigió por mas, y yo notando que es una ebria violenta decidí darle por su lado y divertirme con lo que vendrá. –dice despreocupada y agitando una mano haciendo que Lavi suspire con pesadez.

- ¿Cuántas se tomo?

- Una y media.

- Ah, una y media, con razón. –dice resignado para después darle un trago a su cerveza, pero al darse cuenta de la cantidad escupe lo que acaba de tomar. – ¿Solo eso? –pregunta incrédulo, mirándola sorprendido.

- Si, es que la mitad de la segunda se le resbalo, se puso a llorar y luego congelo el piso… por cierto nuestra habitación esta igual que el comedor. –a Lavi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –bueno, el caso es que luego de terminar desquitarse con nuestra habitación y de congelar hasta mis calzones, dijo que quería algo de adrenalina en su vida, vino al comedor y comenzó a congelar a todo lo que vea, incluyendo personas. –dice apuntando las estatuas del lugar. –vio a Lenalee que la intento parar y recordó todos esas cosas por las que tenia ganas de hacerla pagar pero sobria se contenía y comenzó a atacarla.

- ¿Cómo es que a ti no te ataco cuando tiene mas cosas por las que estar resentida contigo? –dice entrecerrando mas sus ojos y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Lo iba a hacer después que tomo la primera cerveza, pero le ofrecí cerveza y pareció olvidarlo, así que no quiero tentar mi suerte poniéndome frente a ella en este momento y que lo recuerde.

- Buen punto. –dice pensativo confirmando que hizo bien él también en huir antes de que lo viera aprovechando que esta distraída con Allen. – ¡Oh! Lo atrapo. –dice despreocupado apuntando hacia donde están Lenalee, Allen y Kailan.

Eiren volteo viendo como Kailan ha formado una nueva estatua de Allen cargando a Lenalee, solo que a ellos solo les congelo del cuello para abajo, dejando su cabeza intacta.

- Solo falta el toque final para mi nueva obra de arte. –dice tétrica Kailan, aun teniendo esa expresión entre tétrica y bobalicona que el alcohol le provoca.

Allen y Lenalee pasaron saliva con dificultad a ver que no podrían huir y terminarían uniéndose a la nueva colección de estatuas de hielo que Kailan esta formando. El albino paso su mirada por todos lados de forma rápida buscando alguna forma de escape, y antes de que su mirada se topara por donde están Lavi y Eiren, se topo en la puerta, viéndola abrirse y por ella dejarse ver su salvación.

Después de un duro de entrenamiento a Kanda le dio un poco e hambre, así que decidió ir al comedor para comer un poco de soba, pero al abrir la puerta y ver la zona de hielo en lo que se transformo la cafetería, a Allen—_viéndolo como si fuera un héroe montado en su corcel blanco—,_ Lenalee siendo casi estatuas y a Kailan frente a ellos formando energía en sus manos decidió dar media vuelta para regresar de donde vino.

- _(Así que el peligro esta en la cafetería… bueno, mejor iré a la cafetería de estudiantes)_ –piensa con decisión dispuesto a dar un paso para alejarse lo mas rápido que podía antes de involucrarse.

- ¡KAILAN AHÍ ESTA BAKANDA, ESE QUE TE HIZO SUFIR ENTRENAMIENTOS MONSTROSOS Y QUE SUELE SER UN BASTARDO CON TODOS, PERO MAS CONTIGO! –grita Allen mirando hacia donde esta Kanda, haciendo que este detenga en el aire su paso.

- Moyashi. –gruñe furioso, mirándolo por sobre su hombro para haber si puede matarlo con la mirada pero un escalofrió le recorrió en la columna al ver que Kailan volteaba su cuello ciento ochenta grados de forma tan macabra que incluso le dio miedo a él, que no lo demuestre no significa que no lo tenga. –_ (¡A cabrón! ¿Es invertebrada o que?)_

- Bakanda. –gruñe tétrica Kailan, recordando todas esas veces que ha hecho corajes por culpa de Kanda.

Allen se sentía feliz, no solo se salvo sino que vera como hacen sufrir a Kanda y al ver la expresión de Kailan se notaba que a él le tenia mas resentimientos ocultos, ósea que lo hará sufrir mas. Lenalee sintió compasión por Yuu, Lavi se acomodo mejor para ver el espectáculo, mientras que Eiren borro su sonrisa y su mirada mostro preocupación.

- Oye enana. –llama de lo mas tranquilo Kanda, como si no estuviera conteniendo las ganas de zurrarse del miedo.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? –pregunta tétrica.

- Este quiere una muerte lenta y dolorosa. –dice burlón Lavi, codeándole las costillas a su amiga y esta sonrío de forma forzada.

- E-na-na. –deletrea con burla.

- _(Si bakanda, insúltala mas, has que se enoje mas)_ –piensa Allen extasiado viendo como el aura asesina de Kailan aumenta, lo que significa mas sufrimiento para Kanda y él en primera fila para verlo.

- Hare que te tragues tus palabras bakanda. –dice tétrica y poniendo una expresión mas tétrica que la de póker de Allen, aunque ese tono gangoso y sonrojo en sus mejillas que provoco el alcohol como que le quita un poco de credibilidad a su amenaza.

- Como sea enana. Por cierto ¿ya viste a Lavi? –dice indiferente apuntando hacia donde esta Lavi, sabia que él seria su única salvación, después de todo ¿a quien le tendría mas resentimiento acumulado Kailan?

Lavi se tenso y la piel se le erizo como un gato cuando Kailan volteo toda su cabeza hacia él dándole mas aire a la niña del exorcista, hasta verde se esta poniendo, además que esa mirada de asesina psicópata casi hace que se zurre en los pantalones y eso que apenas y se recuperaba del susto que le provoco ver la expresión de póker de Allen.

En cuanto Eiren se deslizo hasta quedar en la orilla de la mesa, no quería que la vista de Kailan la viera a ella y se la surta junto con Lavi, aunque admitía que tanto Allen con Yuu hicieron una muy buena jugada, pero lastimas que ellos no la podían usar, después de todo en resentimientos guardados ellos tienen mas acumulados con Kailan, el principal de ellos: no haber ido a verla en vacaciones. En momentos como esos se arrepentía por tener mala memoria para recordar fechas.

- ¡La-vi-kuun…! –dice tétrica dando un paso hacia donde esta el pelirrojo y Kanda suspira aliviado al ver que su jugada funciono.

Lavi miro de reojo a Eiren para pedirle ayuda, notando que esta se ha deslizado hasta la punta de la mesa dispuesta a huir cuando Kailan comience a desquitarse con él, por lo que frunció el entrecejo.

- _(Oh no, esta vez no dejare que escapes y me dejes todo el paquete a mi)_ –Kai-chan, aquí esta Eiren, esa hermana que siempre huía de ti para que no jugaras con nosotros. –dice amigable estirando su brazo, tomando a Eiren del cuello de la chamarra para que esta no huya.

Eiren gruño molesta y fulmino con la mirada a Lavi porque este haya evitado su escape, pero dejo de mirarlo cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de su hermana puesta en ella haciendo que se erice como un gato.

- ¿Pero que dices Lavi? Recuerdo perfectamente que tú eras el que se molestaba cuando no lograba despistar a Kailan y nos encontraba. –dice sonriendo de forma forzada y pasando uno de sus brazos de forma amigable por el hombro del pelirrojo, haciendo que este se tense cuando la tétrica mirada de Kailan se poso en él.

- Pero tú fuiste quien quemo al señor Adalberto. –dice molesto, mirándola de reojo y con una vena hinchándose en su frente, y ahora fue el turno de Eiren de estremecerse nuevamente al tener la mirada de Kailan en ella.

- _(Maldito Lavi, se suponía ese era un secreto)_

- ¿Señor Adalberto? –pregunta extrañado Allen, mirando a Lenalee.

- Su conejo de peluche preferido cuando niña. –aclara la peli-verde recordando cuando su amiga le conto como jamás encontró a su conejo, ahora sabia la razón.

- Pero tú fuiste el que ahogo al Alexandra-chan, porque la quisiste lavar en la lavadora. –dice también mirándolo de reojo y con una vena hinchándose en su frente.

- _(Maldita Eiren, ese se supone era secreto)_ –piensa furioso pero al sentir la mirada de Kailan en él se paralizo y la miro notando como a esta le aumentaba su aura asesina.

- ¿Alexandra-chan? –pregunta Allen mirando a Lenalee.

- Su primera mascota, era un conejo. –explica resignada, sintiendo compasión por la primer mascota de su amiga, ahora ya saben como se ahogo y la razón por la que olía a suavitel.

- ¡Pero tú te fuiste y no la visitaste cuando le prometiste que lo harías!

- ¡Tú también lo hiciste Lavi!

- ¡Tú nunca le compraste regalos de navidad porque olvidaste la fecha!

- ¡Y tú no se los comprabas y eso que si recordabas las fechas!

- _(Interesante, están sacando sus trapitos al sol. Veremos quien gana)_ –Kanda sonríe de forma torcida, sino se ha ido de ahí es porque quiere ver quien ganara y lo que le pasara al perdedor.

- ¡Tú eres un coqueto que se la pasa follando con cuanta mujer le guste! –Eiren sonríe de forma torcida mostrando triunfo.

- ¿Y eso que? No afecta en nada a Kai-chan. –dice extrañado porque su amiga muestre triunfo, pero al sentir la mirada penetrante de Kailan se volvió a paralizar y volteo su rostro de forma robótica sintiendo un muy mal presentimiento.

- Jaque mate. –murmura Kanda mostrando diversión en sus ojos.

Lenalee y Allen se miran extrañados al ver que Kailan se haya molestado por eso, pero Lenalee recordó que su amiga le comento querer a Lavi como a un hermano y llego a la conclusión de que Kailan es una hermana celosa.

- Mejor suerte para la próxima. –dice con burla Eiren dándole un fuerte codazo en el estomago haciendo que este la suelte y rápidamente dio un largo salto cayendo de pie alado de Kanda.

- Maldita Eiren. ¿Por qué ganaste? –dice furioso y con voz de pito a causa del golpe, pero alza su mirada hacia Kailan al oír unos huesos tronar viendo como esta se truena los dedos y mueve su cuello de un lado a otra tronándolo también. –Kai-chan ¿sabias que Eiren también es una coqueta ligona? –pregunta temeroso esperando que eso lo salve.

- Di tus últimas palabras. –dice tétrica.

- En el rostro no que es sagrado. –dice temeroso y lloriqueando, tapándose el rostro con los brazos resignado a lo que viene, sabiendo que no tiene escapatoria.

Lenalee y Allen hacen muecas de dolor viendo como Kailan golpea sin contemplación a Lavi, incluso oían los huesos del pelirrojo tronar.

- Kailan-chan debe odiar mucho a los mujeriegos como para que lo golpee así, al menos a nosotros solo nos quería congelar. –dice Allen sintiendo pena por Lavi.

- Puede ser. –dice Lenalee, cerrando los ojos porque la escena es demasiado violenta como para soportarla, además pensando en lo extraño que es que su amiga haya reaccionado así solo por eso, pero bueno, esta borracha, y notaron que en ese estado es mas rara y loca de lo normal, así que le resto importancia.

Kanda sonríe de forma torcida y sus ojos mostraban lo mucho que esta disfrutando la escena. En cuanto Eiren hace muecas de dolor, pero ese brillo burlón en sus ojos dicen lo contrario.

- Admito que fue un buen movimiento usar eso. –dice Kanda mirándola de reojo.

- Kailan ebria saca todos los resentimientos que guarda y busca venganza, pero aquí la llevo de ganar, después de todo es diferente el resentimiento hacia una hermana que el resentimiento hacia quien amas. –dice mostrando superioridad y sonriendo altanera, y Kanda no dijo nada mas, regreso su mirada a la masacre.

- ¡KAI-CHAN YA NO! ¡MEJOR CONGELAME!... ¿POR QUÉ SOY AL UNICO QUE GOLPEAS?... ¡HELP ME!

- ¡TE HARE PAGAR TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS QUE ME HAS HECHO HASTA AHORA CONEJO PERVERTIDO!

**Continuara**

**jajajaja neta ke pobre lavi... amo el duo lavi y eiren, y aora con allen uniendoseles, inshes lokos a ver de como les sigue tokando con ellos XD**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	8. Una misión ¿a nivel de quien?

**Una misión a nivel… ¿de quien? **

En un vagón privado de un tren se ve a Kailan sentada alado de l ventana, a la chica se le ve una expresión cansada, sus ojos se ven algo rojizos y tiene unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, además tiene su codo recargado en el marco de la ventana y posa su mano en su frente.

- _(Maldito dolor de cabeza, malditas nauseas, maldita nee-san por dejarme tomar esa cosa, maldito Komui por mandarme de misión, en resumen maldigo todo lo que me rodea.)_ –la frente de la peli-azul se sombreo de negro y su expresión se hizo mas sombría.

- ¡Una misión muy importante! ¡Al fin misión dignas de mí! –dice emocionado Allen quien esta sentado en el asiento de enfrente.

Kanda quien esta en el mismo asiento solo que del lado de la ventana cerró los ojos sintiendo que le calaba con más intensidad el aura brillante que rodeo al albino. Lenalee que esta sentada alado de Kailan sonrío levemente y asintió dándole la razón a Allen, mostrando lo feliz que esta ante la emoción del albino. Mientras que Kailan hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir retumbar más su cabeza.

- ¡Ja! ¿Misión a tu nivel dices? –dice kanda con ironía. –mas bien diría yo que esta misión es muy grande para ti moyashi. –dice mirándolo con superioridad, sintiéndose satisfecho por conseguir que el aura brillante del albino desaparezca.

- ¡Yo diría que es al revés idiota! Esta misión no esta a tu nivel bakanda. –dice mirándolo de reojo lanzándole rayitos con la mirada al igual que Kanda a él. –pero no te apures que yo te salvare el trasero cuantas veces sea necesario, después de todo para eso estamos los compañeros de equipo. –dice con burla, mostrando una mirada arrogante y poniendo una pose chula, sintiéndose satisfecho al ver como el peli-azul frunce el entrecejo.

Lenalee suspiro con pesadez al ver que esos dos comenzaban a discutir, sabiendo que fue muy hermoso para ser verdad que duraran más de veinte minutos sin pelear. En cuanto Kailan le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y su expresión se hizo más sombría.

- Moyashi idiota, esta misión solo esta a mi nivel. Ustedes tres solo serán meros estorbos a los cuales no salvare, muriendo los tres le harán un bien al mundo. –dice con arrogancia provocando que Lenalee frunzan el entrecejo y lo fulminen con la mirada, y que Kailan apriete sus puños en clara muestra que se esta conteniendo, pero el peli-azul ni las vio por estar mirando retador a Allen, que lo mira igual.

- Bakanda. –dice entre dientes, pelándolos como si fuera un perro gruñendo.

- Moyashi. –dice de la misma forma y también pelando los dientes.

- ¡Ya veremos quien esta al nivel de esta misión! –dicen ambos sin dejar de mirarse de forma retadora, mandándose rayitos con la mirada y una potente aura de fuego rodeándolos.

Kailan llego a su límite de paciencia y se puso de pie haciendo que Lenalee la voltee a ver y se asusto al verle esa expresión a su amiga.

- _(pensé que lo borracha ya se le había quitado)_ –piensa temerosa y buscando una vía de escape por si a Kailan se le ocurre empezar a congelar todo como ayer.

Kailan camino acercándose a esos dos y puso cada una de sus manos en la nuca de cada uno para después empujar y hacer chocar las frentes de ambos con fuerza.

Kanda y Allen se separan rápidamente mostrando furia en su mirada y dejando ver como de las frente no solo les ha quedado roja por el fregazo sino también les salía sangre de ahí, donde fue tan potente el golpe que hasta el chichón les reventó o simplemente ambos tienen cabeza dura.

Ambos voltean hacia Kailan fulminándola con la mirada, pero al verle esa expresión sombría que les recordó lo que paso ayer se asustaron. Allen de un brinco se puso atrás de Lenalee, asomando levemente su cabeza por sobre el hombro de la chica mientras se soba adolorido su frente, y a Lenalee se le sombreo la frente de negro porque el albino haya escogido esconderse atrás de ella.

Kanda uso todo su autocontrol para no expresar el temor que sintió… ¡¿pero que digo? Si Yuu Kanda no le teme a nada, así que el escalofrió que sintió al ver a Kailan con esa expresión no fue por eso, fue porque hacia mucho frio dentro del vagón, cosa rara ya que están arriba de los veintiocho grados centígrados, pero digamos que el peli-azul es muy friolento.

- Los oigo hablar nuevamente y les mocho las pelotas. –dice amenazante y marcando mas su expresión sombría haciendo que Allen se esconda completamente atrás de Lenalee y que esta se apunte mentalmente mantenerse callada cuando Kailan sufra los azaches de la cruda.

- Eres una vulgar. –dice Kanda, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados haciendo que Kailan nuevamente muestre lo invertebrada que puede ser al voltear su cuello ciento ochenta grados.

Debido al exceso de violencia se corta la escena, pero lo siguiente que se logra ver es a Kanda sentado estilo indio en el techo del tren por la parte de afuera, con el viento ondeando su larga cabellera y su ropa. El peli-azul tiene sus brazos cruzados, su expresión muestra lo furioso que esta, sus ojos están cerrados y el derecho lo tiene morado, en su cabeza se divisan un chichón sobre chichón; así formando cuatro, un pedazo triangular de vidrio enterrado en la nuca, su frente aun roja y sangrando, y el labio partido.

Dentro del vagón se ve a Allen quien tiene sentimientos contrariados, no sabe si reírse de la desgracia de Kanda o traumarse al haber visto esa escena tan violenta. Lenalee sinceramente esta traumada, el trauma que tiene con los Teletubis se quedo corto con este que le acaba de crear su mejor amiga. Y Kailan esta nuevamente sentada, teniendo sus ojos cerrados intentando ignorar el fuerte dolor de cabeza y esa sed que tiene.

- _(Nota mental: comprarle algo para la cruda a Kailan)_ –piensa Allen y Lenalee dispuestos a hacer eso nada mas bajen del tren, no querían arriesgarse a sufrir lo mismo que Kanda.

* * *

><p>En uno de los patios de la escuela se ve a Eiren y Lavi acostados sobre el pasto. El pelirrojo tiene en su boca una delgada ramita y usa ambos brazos como almohada, Eiren solo usa el brazo derecho como almohada. Ambos miran con aburrimiento las nubes.<p>

- Mira esa nube; tiene forma de pene. –dice Eiren apuntando una nube.

- ¡Oh! Es verdad, aun así no le llega al tamaño de Lavi-chan. –dice con arrogancia y la pelinegra rodo los ojos. – ¡Mira esa, tiene forma de bubis! –dice emocionado apuntando otra nube. –pero no le llegan a tu nivel Eiren. –dice coqueto, volteándola a ver y Eiren voltea mostrando arrogancia en sus ojos. –Esas si son bubis de las que uno puede hundir su cara en ellas, no naranjillas como las tuyas. –dice burlón, para después soltar la carcajada mientras la apunta.

- Naranjitas, naranjitas… pero nadie se ha quejado. –dice con arrogancia, tomando sus senos en cada mano y estrujándolos.

- Eso definitivamente se vería sexy y me provocaría un derrame nasal sino lo estuvieras haciendo tú. –dice con desagrado y teniendo la frente sombreada de azul.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Te excito tanto como me excita a mí verte desnudo. –dice con desagrado y la frente se le sombreo de negro al recordar las veces que vio a Lavi desnudo accidentalmente, provocándole nauseas de solo recordarlo.

- Es que tu no sabes las cosas buenas que crea la naturaleza. –dice con seguridad. –en fin. –dice soltando un profundo suspiro. –esto de ver las nubes ya me aburrió, ya me avente todo el camasutra dándoles formas. –dice con aburrimiento, para después bostezar.

- Si, a mi también, además ni las alcanzo a ver, solo decía lo que quería ver en las nubes. –dice con aburrimiento.

- Lo sé, y yo siguiéndote la corriente, si hubiera visto de verdad un pene en las nubes jamás vería esas esponjosidades blancas que adornan el cielo de la misma manera. –dice con desagrado y haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Las verías con más morbo. –dice con burla, mirándolo divertida.

- ¿Que insinúas? –pregunta mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

- Yo nada. –dice con falsa inocencia.

- Hmn. –Lavi gruñe molesto entrecerrando más sus parpados.

Pasan un par de segundos con Lavi mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y Eien mirándolo con inocencia, para después la última suspirar con pesadez.

- Ya hasta me aburrió insultarnos mutuamente. –dice con aburrimiento Eiren y Lavi suspira con pesadez también.

- A mi también. –dice con aburrimiento. – Maldito Komui, tenia que mandar de misión a Allen, Kai-chan, Yuu-pon y Lenalee.

- Para mi que lo hizo en venganza por lo de ayer y si mando a Allen con ellos fue para separarlo de nosotros para que no seamos tres los que lo jodan. –dice con resentimiento y Lavi asintió dándole la razón.

- Ni joderlo en venganza por eso podemos, el bastardo se escondió muy bien ahora. –dice con molestia y Eiren asintió dándole la razón.

- ¡Oh mira! ¡Esa nube tiene forma de dos personas haciendo el sesenta y nueve! –dice emocionado apuntando hacia el cielo y Eiren mira rápidamente hacia donde apunta.

- ¡Oh, es verdad! –dice emocionada.

* * *

><p>En un grande y elegante salón adornado estilo occidental se logra ver sentado en uno de los sillones a Kailan, Kanda, Allen y Lenalee. En el sillón de enfrente esta sentados dos parejas—<em>hombre mujer—<em> de edad avanzada aun así se distinguen facciones apuestas por parte de los varones, y hermosas y estilizadas por parte de las mujeres. Ambas parejas tienen una expresión que los hace ver acongojados y los otros cuatro los miran con atención esperando que hablen, ya que ellos les dirán los detalles de la misión según como les dijo Komui.

Kailan ya esta mejor, Allen y Lenalee cumplieron eso de comprarle algo para la cruda nada mas bajaron del tren, así que la peli-azul ya esta en humor normal.

- Como sabrán, ambas familias somos de una prestigiosa generación de magos. –dice con seriedad uno de los varones, el de cabello castaño algo canoso. –Y para mejorar la siguiente generación hemos decidido comprometer a nuestros hijos.

- _(¿Aun existe eso de los matrimonios arreglados? ¡Pero si estamos en el siglo XXI!)_ –piensan sorprendidos Lenalee, Kailan y Allen.

- Pero no queremos obligar a nuestros hijos a casarse con alguien que no aman. –dice con tristeza una de las mujeres, la que tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules.

- _(Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto)_ –a Kanda le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y su frente se le sombreo de negro al sospechar de que va "peligrosa misión" a la que le mando Komui.

- Por eso queremos que se enamoren antes de decirles lo del compromiso. –dice la otra mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes.

- Apenas se conocen. Ellos piensan que están aquí para conocer al sucesor de la familia contraria, con quien futuramente trataran cuando se hagan responsables del legado familiar. –dice con seriedad el varón de cabellera negra y canosa.

- ¡Queremos que ustedes nos ayuden a que ellos se enamoren! –dice soñadora una de las mujeres.

- Así luego les decimos que están comprometidos y nos darán muchos nietos. –dice igual de soñadora la otra mujer tomando las manos de su esposo entre las suyas y ambos siendo rodeados por un aura brillante como la otra pareja.

A Allen y Kanda les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, aunque al segundo se le marco más su tic nervioso. Pero al sentir un aura más potente alado de ellos voltean viendo a sus compañeras tomándose de las manos siendo rodeadas por una potente aura brillante y teniendo una expresión bobalicona provocando que les salga otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

Kailan y Lenalee no pudieron evitar emocionarse y contagiarse de la emoción del par de parejas, y es que el imaginarse a ese par de jóvenes magos enamorarse locamente y dándoles las gracias a ellas por ayudarlos a darse cuenta que son el uno para el otro les llego al alma.

- Es verdad moyashi; esta misión esta hecha a tu nivel. –dice Kanda, mirándolo con burla.

- ¿Qué dices bakanda? No seas modesto, esta misión esta a tu nivel. –dice con burla y mirándolo de reojo al igual que Kanda lo mira a él, para después mandarse rayitos con la mirada

- ¡Esta dicho! –dicen emocionadas Lenalee y Kailan a la vez que se ponen de pie. – ¡les ayudaremos! –dicen con firmeza emocionando mas al par de parejas.

- ¡Genial!... Mi plan es que se infiltren y ayuden a nuestros hijos creándoles momentos perfectos. –dice emocionada la ojiverde. –le pedí a Lee-san dos chicas y dos chicos. Los chicos serán los guardaespaldas de mi bebé y las chicas las sirvientas privadas de mi nuera. –la oji-azul aplaude emocionada por el plan de su amiga y las otras dos chicas asintieron estando de acuerdo, mientras que los varones mayores ya fumaban su pipa de la felicidad, sonriendo complacidos, recargándose completamente en el sillón y extendiendo sus brazos a sus anchas.

- Rechazo esta misión. –dice con firmeza Kanda al momento de ponerse de pie dispuesto a irse de ahí.

- ¡Suerte con la misión chicas! –dice amigable Allen también poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse también.

El par de parejas bajaron la cabeza con tristeza borrando toda mueca de felicidad en ellos, siendo remplazada por una desolada, incluso a los varones se les cayó de la boca su pipa de la felicidad.

- Aun siguen siendo magos clase "A" –dice Lenalee con seriedad mostrando una expresión sombría haciendo que el par de adolecentes se detengan dejando su siguiente paso en el aire.

- Tengo entendido que cuando tienen una misión los magos de ese nivel e inferior a ese no se pueden negar, menos frente a los clientes. –dice igual de sombría Kailan y poniendo la misma expresión de su amiga.

- Me pregunto; ¿qué hará Komui/ nii-san si se entera que dijeron eso frente al cliente? –dicen ambas mostrando una mirada traviesa y picara.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del par de adolecentes al imaginarse a ellos mismos amarrados de sus extremidades a una cama y Komui enfrente de ellos sosteniendo una enorme moto cierra y teniendo una expresión macabra, con lentes destellantes y dientes en forma de serrucho. El par de chicos dan media vuelta de forma robótica.

- ¿Y cuando empezamos? –pregunta nervioso Allen y sonriendo de forma forzada, mientras que Kanda gruñe molesto y sus dos compañeras sonríen triunfantes, y el par de parejas complacidas.

* * *

><p>Eiren va corriendo a gran velocidad por los pasillos de uno de los edificios de la escuela, su expresión muestra horror y cascadas de lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Lavi va atrás de ella teniendo una expresión traviesa mostrando maldad en sus ojos, mientras que con su mano derecha alzándola hacia enfrente sostiene de las antenas una gran cucaracha.<p>

- ¡No te acerques maldito! –grita horrorizada, mirando de reojo hacia atrás y acelerando su paso.

- ¡Deja de correr Eiren! ¡Solo te quiero presentar a mi nuevo amigo! –dice burlón, ampliando su sonrisa macabra.

- ¡Dejare de correr cuando tires esa cosa, si la acercas más a mi juro que te incinero maldito!

La gente que estaba ahí por donde pasaban corriendo esos dos, ante lo rápido que iban solo les ondeaban el cabello y ropa ante el viento que hacían al correr, pero no distinguían quienes eran los que corrían a causa de la velocidad en la que van esos dos.

Eiren mira frente a ella una enorme araña bajar del techo, colgando de su propia telaraña, así que detiene su paso y Lavi se detuvo unos pasos atrás de ella extrañándose porque dejara de huir, y alzo una ceja al verla voltear todo el cuerpo hacia él teniendo su rostro inclinado hacia abajo provocando que su flequillo tape la mitad de su rostro.

- ¿Qué? Ya te resignaste a que te presente a mi amigo? –pregunta mostrando burla en su tono de voz y mirándola con diversión.

- No. –dice tétrica para después alzar su rostro mostrando una expresión traviesa y comenzar a reír como psicópata, cosa que le provoco un mal presentimiento a Lavi, por lo que se alejo un par de pasos. –Ya que eres tan buen amigo y quieres presentarme un buen amigo tuyo, yo te presentare una muy buena amiga mía. –dice alzando su mano mostrándole la enorme y peluda araña que sostiene de una de sus patas.

- ¡Kyaa…! –Lavi grito como niña, formando una perfecta "O" con su boca. – ¡Aleja eso de mi! –grita horrorizado, dando media vuelta y comenzando a correr.

- ¡Deja de correr Lavi, solo te la quiero presentar! –dice burlona, comenzando a correr ahora siendo ella quien persigue al horrorizado Lavi.

* * *

><p>En una habitación se encuentra Kanda sentado en la cama, viste un traje de color negro, una camisa blanca bajo el saco y unos zapatos negros. El peli-azul tiene los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y sus ojos están cerrados, pero ese entrecejo fruncido y esas arrugas a mediación de sus cejas indican lo furioso que esta.<p>

Allen esta sentado en el sillón de una pieza que esta en la esquina de la habitación mirando curioso la habitación. El albino viste igual que Kanda, aunque a diferencia del peli-azul el albino se le ve tranquilo, sabia que ya no podía huir así que mejor se resigno y se propuso disfrutar la misión para así terminarla pronto.

La puerta del baño se abre haciendo que Allen voltee hacia ella viendo a Kailan salir. La peli-azul viste un vestido negro con la falda tableada y algo pomposa, encima un delantal blanco con holanes, el uniforme es tipo maid. Lleva puestas unas calcetas largas color blancas y unos zapatos de muñeca. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en dos coletas altas dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

- ¡Wau! Te vez muy linda Kailan. –dice con sinceridad Allen sonriéndole de forma amigable.

- ¡¿Enserio? –pregunta apenada y rascándose la nuca, y el albino asintió sin borrar su amigable sonrisa. Kanda sintiendo curiosidad abrió uno de sus ojos y bufo en forma de burla. – ¿Qué pasa con ese bufido? –pregunta molesta y mirando al peli-azul con ojos entrecerrados.

- Hmn. –Kanda simplemente volteo su rostro a un costado ignorándola, haciendo que una vena se hinche en la frente de Kailan.

- Déjalo Kailan. Es un amargado que no sabe apreciar cosas lindas. –dice Allen, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón Allen…. Aunque…. Mmm… me pregunto, ¿como se vería nee-san usando un uniforme de estos? –dice pensativa, pero mirando de forma juguetona hacia donde esta Kanda notando como este se tensaba levemente.

- Me da algo de pena usar esta ropa.

Tanto Allen como Kailan voltean viendo a Lenalee salir teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. La peli-azul sonrío levemente mientras que Allen se quedo embobado viendo a Lenalee, incluso sus mejillas se han sonrojado un poco. Kailan lo miro de reojo y sonrío divertida al ver la reacción del albino.

- No tiene porque darte pena Lenalee, te vez muy linda, ¿verdad Allen? –pregunta con diversión, mirando al mencionado de forma traviesa.

- Si. –dice aun mirándola embobado y Lenalee bajo su cabeza sintiéndose mas apenada.

Allen al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo todo y humo le salió de las orejas.

- Quiero decir ambas se ven muy lindas, esos uniformes las hacen ver muy monas. –dice rápidamente y mostrándose nervioso.

Kailan amplio su sonrisa divertida, y Kanda rodo los ojos al presenciar esa escena tan ridícula según su punto de vista, mientras que Lenalee se puso más nerviosa, el que el albino diga que se ve linda aunque lo digo por ser su amigo la alaga y la hace feliz.

* * *

><p>Sentados en una de las bancas del patio de la escuela se encuentran Lavi y Eiren, de forma desparramada y mirando con aburrimiento el cielo. Lavi se echa aire al rostro con su mano derecha y Eiren con la mano izquierda sostiene un bote de agua al cual le da leves tragos. En el suelo calcinados están la araña y cucaracho que habían usado para espantar al otro.<p>

- ¡Aburridaaa…! –exclama con fastidio y de forma cantarina Eiren.

- Te dije que no quemaras a mi amigo. –dice el pelirrojo, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. –Ya no tengo con que divertirme a costa tuya y me da flojera buscar otro cucaracho. –dice empleando fastidio en su tono de voz.

- Y yo te dije que no quemaras a mi amiga. –ahora es la pelinegra que lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos mostrando molestia en su tono de voz. –Me estaba divirtiendo con ella haciéndote sufrir. –ambos se fulminan con la mirada, pero a los pocos segundos sueltan un profundo suspiro y dejan caer su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo con aburrimiento.

- ¡Estoy aburrido/a! –exclaman ambos de forma cantarina.

- Oye, estamos en París ¿no? –dice Eiren volteando hacia Lavi, dedicándole una mirada traviesa.

- Si. –exclama mirándola de la misma forma en clara muestra que esta pensando lo mismo que ella.

- ¡ESTAMOS EN LA CIUDAD DEL AMOR! ¡LLENA DE APUESTOS/HERMOSAS HOMBRES/MUJERES! –exclaman emocionados a la vez que se ponen de pie y alzando sus brazos en son de festejo.

- Y no hemos ido a dar un tour desde que llegamos, sin contar que cuando estuvimos aquí cuando niños no podíamos salir libremente. –dice mas emocionada y siendo rodeada por un aura brillante.

- Además no éramos tan apuestos como lo somos ahora. –dice igual de emocionado y también siendo rodeado por un aura brillante.

- ¡VAMOS A PASEAR Y A TENER NUESTRO ROMANCE EN PAGUIS! –dice animada Eiren.

- Avoir des relations sexuelles á Paguis—_tengamos sexo en Paris—_dice el pelirrojo teniendo un perfecto acento.

- ¡Wi, wi!

* * *

><p>La señora Preminger, madre de la chica para la que ahora trabajaran Lenalee y Kailan, las va guiando por los pasillos de su casa para presentarlas con su hija, cabe mencionar que el lugar donde se cambiaron fue en la misma mansión donde les hablaron de la misión, que es una diferente a donde vive cada familia.<p>

La mujer rubia se detuvo frente a una puerta doble, por lo que el par de adolecentes hicieron los mismo atrás de ella, aun así lograron escuchar la hermosa melodía tocada por piano que viene desde adentro de la habitación.

- A mi hija le gusta mucho tocar el piano, siempre lo hace en sus ratos libres. –dice amigable la rubia mirándolas de reojo y ambas asintieron con entendimiento y sonriendo levemente. –Desde ahora empieza su misión… ¡Mucha suerte!

- No se preocupe señora Preminger, no ha habido misión que no logremos a la perfección y esta no será la excepción. –dice amigable Kailan, y Lenalee asintió sonriendo divertida haciendo que la mujer amplié su sonrisa sintiéndose mas animada.

- Cuento con ustedes chicas. –dice para después regresar su mirada a la puerta y abrirla, adentrándose siendo seguida por ambas chicas.

Solo se adentraron un poco observando a la chica que no dejaba de tocar y esta muy concentrada en el piano.

La chica tiene la piel muy clara pero no al grado de parecer pálida. Su largo cabello rizado siendo adornado por esa diadema color blanca le da un aire angelical. Sus facciones sus agraciadas y hermosas, además tiene unos grandes y expresivos ojos color azul, que siendo adornados por esas largas pestañas le resaltan mas. Su cuerpo tiene las medidas exactas con cada curva bien proporcionada, y llevando puesto ese sencillo pero hermoso vestido color verde jade resalta mas su lechosa piel.

- _(Es hermosa. Esto hará la misión mas sencilla, aunque espero que no sea una chica sangrona o con mal carácter, o seguro eso le quitara muchos puntos que ni su buen físico solucionara)_ –Lenalee se soba la barbilla pensativa, buscándole alguna solución en dado caso que el carácter de la chica sea malo.

- _(Es muy hermosa, eso nos da puntos) _–piensa Kailan asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza sintiéndose mas animada.

La pieza que toca la chica llego a su fin y al sentir los tres pares de miradas en ellas alzo la mirada viendo a su madre que le sonríe con calidez, siendo acompañada por dos hermosas chicas vistiendo como las sirvientas de su casa.

- Hija quiero presentarte a estas dos señoritas que desde ahora serán tus sirvientas personales.

La castaña asintió sonriendo levemente y se puso de pie acercándose a ellas para ser presentadas como es debidamente.

- Ella es la señorita Kailan Strand y ella la señorita Lenalee Chang.

Ambas chicas entrelazando sus manos al frente hicieron una leve inclinación en modo de respeto.

- Chicas ella es mi hija Ángela Preminger, la persona quien servirán desde ahora.

- ¡Un placer conocerla señorita Preminger! ¡Estamos para servirle! –dice de forma educada Kailan y Lenalee.

- Solo llámenme Ángela, no me gusta las formalidades, menos cuando vienen de personas con las que conviviré mucho. –dice amigable, sonriéndoles de forma cálida.

- _(Hermosa y de buen carácter, sin duda esto será pan comido)_ –piensa emocionada Lenalee.

- _(¡Genial! Nuestra chica no será problema, solo espero que su futuro prometido no sea un patán, o que Allen y Bakanda no lo arruinen)_ –piensa Kailan, rezándole a todos los santos que conoce para que las cosas sigan bien como están pintando.

_(NOTA: Lenalee y Kailan se cambiaron el apellido porque ambos apellidos son mu conocidos en el mundo de la magia, el de Kailan más, al también ser conocido en gente de sociedad)_

* * *

><p>El señor Harcout, padre del chico para el que ahora trabajaran Allen y Kanda, guía a ambos chicos por uno de los pasillos de su enorme y hermosa mansión.<p>

- En este momento mi hijo se encuentra en su clase de esgriman. Ya debe estar por terminar así que no habrá problema en presentárselos ahorita. –dice con seriedad, pero empleando amabilidad en su tono de voz.

- _(¡Yuju! Estoy tan emocionado por conocer a un niñito de papi al cual tendré que ser su maldito niñero)_ –piensa de forma irónica Kanda a la vez que se le tiñe su frente de negro, deseando que esta misión termine lo antes posible.

- _(Tengo hambre. ¿A que horas será mi hora de comida?)_ –Allen se soba la tripa sintiendo como se retuercen dentro de su estomago pidiendo alimento.

Al pelinegro le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el silencio de esos dos chicos, y él que quería hacer algo de plática para quitar ese tenso ambiente que siente desde que se quedo a solas con esos dos, además que la mueca de malas pulgas de Kanda es lo que mas le incomoda.

- _(Ojala el señor Lee hubiera mandado chicos mas entusiasmados con esta misión… solo espero que todo salga bien, y el dinero que nos pidió el señor Lee por esta misión valga la pena)_—el señor Harcout soltó un profundo suspiro.

Un par de minutos en completo silencio y el pelinegro se detuvo frente a una gran puerta doble y el par de adolecentes se posicionaron atrás de él. El pelinegro abrió la puerta y junto a los chicos se adentraron un poco al salón viendo a dos varones usando el uniforme y casco de esgrima tener una batalla.

Uno de los chicos de un hábil movimiento pico con la punta de su espada en el pecho al otro.

- Es todo por hoy. –dice el chico que fue atacado, por lo que el otro bajo su espada y con su mano libre se quito el casco dejando ver su rostro.

El chico es de cabellera negra y la tiene algo largo, en un corte de cortas capas llegándole hasta finalizar la nuca. Tiene unas facciones muy apuestas y varoniles. Su piel es clara y sus ojos son grandes, pero levemente rasgados de color verde oscuro. Tras ese uniforme se aprecia claramente su cuerpo marcado, con hombros anchos y abdomen plano.

- Has mejorado mucho hijo. –dice con orgullo el señor Harcourt haciendo que tanto el chico como el maestro que aun no se quita el casco volteen viendo a los tres visitantes que están cerca de la entrada.

El chico sonríe con arrogancia mientras que el otro se quita el casco dejando ver a un señor rubio que pasa de los treinta, de facciones toscas pero apuestas, el cual hizo una leve inclinación en forma de respeto hacia el señor Harcourt.

- Hijo vengo a presentarte a alguien. Ellos serán tus guardaespaldas desde ahora.

Kanda hizo una mueca de fastidio ante eso, mientras que a Allen le dio igual, después de todo solo es una misión. El pelinegro menor asintió y se acerco a su padre, aunque en su rostro se le notaba algo de disgusto.

- Padre ya estoy grandecito, no necesito un par de niñeros. –dice mostrando fastidio cuando ya estuvo frente a ellos.

- _(Concuerdo con eso)_ –piensa Kanda rodando los ojos.

- Ellos no serán tus niñeros hijo, bien te dije que son tus guardaespaldas, ambos están muy bien entrenados en varias artes marciales.

- Y lo vuelvo a decir, sé cuidarme solo.

- Mira hijo, recibimos una amenaza de secuestro hacia tu parte. Yo se que tu sabes cuidarte solo, pero tu madre esta preocupada, ya la conoces, así que solo acepta los guardaespaldas que te estoy poniendo, prometo que solo serán unos pocos días para que tu madre este tranquila.

- Ya que. –dice resignado, sabiendo que cuando su madre se pone de sobreprotectora no puede con ella.

- Mira deja te los presento, él es el joven Allen Walker y el joven Yuu Kanda.

- ¡Hola! –dice amigable Allen, sonriendo de esa forma que lo caracteriza.

El pelinegro menor miro con superioridad a esos dos y Kanda le miro de la misma forma molestando al chico, por lo que frunció el entrecejo.

- Chicos él es mi hijo; Piere Harcourt. –dice el hombre algo nervioso y sonriendo de forma forzada al notar como se miraban esos dos.

- _(¿Por qué tenia que tocarme otro arrogante con aires de grandeza?)_ –A Allen se le sombreo la frente de azul y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver como se miraban esos dos, intentando cada uno mostrar con la mirada quien es superior que el otro.

- _(¿Por qué el señor Lee no mando a alguien mas sumiso?)—_un aura deprimente rodeo el cuerpo del señor Harmourt.

_(NOTA: A Kanda y Allen no se les cambio el apellido debido a que no pertenecen a una familia de grandes magos o gente adinerada, ósea que sus apellidos no son muy conocido ni en el mundo de la magia ni en el mundo de las personas normales, así que no hubo necesidad de cambiarles el apellido para la misión)_

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Ángela se encuentra esta sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, atrás de ella esta Lenalee peinándole su largo cabello y Kailan se encuentra frente al gran guardarropa colgando algunos vestidos en unos ganchos para después acomodarlos en el guardarropa.<p>

- Señorita Ángela, disculpe mi discreción, pero… ¿hay algún chico que le guste en este momento? –pregunta con timidez Lenalee. –Oh lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta, solo tenia curiosidad. Es que usted es una señorita muy hermosa y joven, por eso me entro curiosidad. – se justifica rápidamente al ver la sorpresa que mostraron los ojos de la castaña ante su pregunta.

- _(Buen movimiento para comenzar la misión Lenalee)_ –Kailan sonríe orgullosa y mira de reojo hacia donde estas esas dos, estando atenta a la respuesta de la castaña.

- No te preocupes, y gracias por el alago. –dice amigable y teniendo sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. – Sobre tu pregunta no, ahorita no hay nadie que me guste, los chicos de mi edad son demasiado infantiles.

- Tiene toda la razón señorita Ángela. –dice Kailan volteándola a ver y asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza haciendo que ambas chicas las miren de reojo y que la castaña sonría divertida.

- Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, hay alguien que me llama la atención. –dice pensativa. –el único hijo de los socios de mis padres, lo acabo de conocer, pero parece ser un chico interesante y es muy apuesto. –dice divertida recordando a ese chico sin ver como el par de chicas se miraban de forma cómplice. –aunque pienso que no soy su tipo. –dice resignada y soltando un profundo suspiro.

- No piense eso señorita, usted es muy hermosa y con lo poco que la conozco he notado que inteligente e interesante también. –dice amigable Kailan y Lenalee asintió dándole la razón. –Si ese chico no gusta de usted es un completo idiota.

- Gracias chicas, pero no es para tanto, soy una chica como cualquier otra. –dice apenada. –ustedes dos son unas chicas muy hermosas. Díganme; ¿cuantos pretendientes tienen? –pregunta con diversión, ampliando su sonrisa al verlas sonrojarse.

- Bueno yo no tengo pretendientes, pero Kailan tiene varios. –dice Lenalee con diversión.

- Pero ¿que dices Lenalee? Soy yo la que no tiene pretendientes, tu eres la que los tiene, solo que tu hermano los intimida por eso no son tan obvios, pero he notado como se te quedan viendo los chicos cuando no esta tu hermano cerca. –dice con seguridad Kailan.

- ¿Eres ciega o que Kailan? Yo también he visto como los chicos te miran cuando estas cerca… aunque pensándolo mejor es obvio que no te des cuenta, sueles ser muy despistada para cosas así, mas cuando se trata de ti misma. –dice resignada.

Ángela soltó una sonrisa divertida haciendo que ambas chicas volteen a verla curiosa.

- Lo siento, solo me parece divertido su relación, no cabe duda que son muy buenas amigas. –dice amigable haciendo que ambas chicas se sonrojen apenadas. –Parecen conocerse bien. ¿Desde cuando son amigas?

- Desde los doce. –dicen ambas apenadas y rascándose la nuca.

- Solíamos estudiar en la misma escuela. –aclara Lenalee.

- Entiendo. Sin duda son buenas amigas. Siéndoles sincera envidio eso. –dice algo decaída haciendo que ambas se miren de reojo.

- ¿Usted no tiene amigas señorita? –pregunta curiosa Kailan.

- Tengo muchas conocidas, pero ninguna verdadera amiga, siempre he querido tener alguien con quien confiar, mi cómplice. –dice con algo de tristeza.

- Mientras estemos trabajando para usted puede confiar en nosotras, somos buenas guardando secretos. –dice amigable Kailan dedicándole una gran y contagiosa sonrisa al igual que Lenalee.

Ángela mostro sorpresa en sus ojos, abriéndolos mas de lo normal, pero luego relajo sus facciones y sonrío amigable.

- Gracias chicas. Estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien. –Kailan y Lenalee asintieron sin borrar su sonrisa. –Bueno ya me dijeron de los pretendientes, pero ¿tienen algún chico que les guste? –pregunta de forma cómplice y al ver como ambas se sonrojaban soltó una risita divertida. –Su cara me lo dice todo. Cuéntenme ¿como es?, ¿su nombre, ¿el sentimiento es correspondido? –ante la ultima pregunta tanto Lenalee y Kailan bajan la cabeza y un aura desolada las rodea. –_ (Para esto también son muy obvias. Claramente no son correspondidas)_ –Ángela sonríe nerviosa sintiéndose incomoda por haber creado ese raro ambiente y arrepintiendo de haber preguntado. –Chicas ustedes tiene tiempo viviendo en Paris ¿verdad? –pregunta amigable, cambiando de tema para quitar ese ambiente.

- Si. –contesta Lenalee, mirándola curiosa por la pregunta.

- Como sabrán yo vivo en Alemania, y tengo mucho sin venir a Paris. ¿Qué les parece si me dan un tour? –pregunta con diversión.

- ¡Claro! –dice Kailan animada haciendo que Ángela amplié su sonrisa por haber conseguido hacer que olviden la platica anterior. –_ (Esta oportunidad es perfecta. Le llamare a Allen y le diré que haga que el hijo de los Harcourt salga también y hagamos que ellos dos se encuentran y tengan una cita)_ –un aura brillante rodeo a Kailan sintiéndose orgullosa por ser tan lista.

- _(Ya planeo algo) –_piensa Lenalee sonriendo de forma forzada, y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente al ver la expresión de drogada que tiene su amiga.

- _(No pensé que le alegrara tanto que saliéramos… pobrecita seguro que siendo sirvienta no sale mucho)_ –Ángela mira a Kailan como si fuera una pordiosera y a la vez se siente como si hubiera echo una buena causa al sugerir el paseo.

* * *

><p>En el salón principal de la mansión de la familia Harcourt se encuentra Piere sentado en uno de lo sillones fulminando con la mirada a Kanda, quien no se queda atrás y hace lo mismo, ambos se intentan matar con los rayos que salen de sus ojos. Azul contra verde, una ardua batalla de miradas en donde ninguno da tregua.<p>

Allen se encuentra sentando en el sillón individual al costado de esos dos, y la verdad los esta ignorando, ahorita no presta atención a nada que no sea su rico pastel. Su jefe fue bondadoso con él y lo dejo comerse el pastel entero que había en la cocina.

- ¡Que me traiga ese vaso de agua! –ordena furioso Piere sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Kanda.

- ¡No! –contesta cortante Kanda, también sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

- ¡No tienes derecho a negarte, eres mi sirviente personal!

- ¡Tu padre te aclaro que soy uno de tus guardaespaldas!

- ¡Si, y un guardaespaldas hace todo lo que su custodio le pide, así que cumple tu trabajo!

- ¡Te repito que este no es mi trabajo!

- ¡Si lo es!

- ¡No!

- ¡Mira estúpido, ve por mi vaso de agua o sino…!

- ¿Qué? ¿Me correaras? –pregunta altanero, sonriendo de forma torcida y mirándolo con superioridad.

- No. Si te corro seguro estarás contento, a legüas se te nota que eso es lo que quieres. –dice con superioridad y mirándolo con desdén, y al ver que Kanda borra su sonrisa él amplio la suya.

- De igual forma no te traeré tu puto vaso de agua. –dice tajante Kanda.

- Hazlo gato. –ordena firme y Kanda gruñe furioso por como lo llamo, en verdad se esta conteniendo para no matar a su jefe.

- No. Deja de joder y manda a uno de tus sirvientes o ve tu mismo por el que ya estás grandecito... ¿o eres tan inútil que ni eso puedes hacer? –dice con burla, mostrando mofa en sus ojos.

- No soy un inútil, simplemente quiero que vayas tu. –dice firme, mirándolo con burla.

- Pues sigue esperando que no iré por el. –dice con firmeza. –_(Maldito niño mimado… sino te mato cabrón es solo porque a mi me ira mal con el consejo de magos, sino ya estarías enterrado tres metros bajo tierra)_

Piere gruñe como perro rabioso y afila mas su mirada, Kanda no se queda atrás y hace lo mismo. Ambos pelan sus dientes como si un par de perros furiosos se trataran, incluso un aura espeluznante y potente los rodea a ambos.

Allen esta de lo mas contento guiando a su boca el tenedor que tiene un gran trozo de pastel, pero en eso suena su celular haciendo que gruña molesto y haga un infantil puchero, suspira resignado y deja el tenedor sobre el plato para después sacar su celular viendo que Kailan es quien lo llama.

- _(Espera mi amor, es solo una amiga. Veré que quiere y en seguida estoy contigo)_ –piensa mirando su pastel como si fuera el amor de su vida. – ¿Si? –dice al contestar el teléfono.

- Allen tengo un plan para empezar con la misión. –dice animada Kailan, desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Qué misión? –pregunta extrañado, y es que cuando esta comiendo se olvida hasta que esta vivo.

- ¿Como que, que misión? ¡La misión que estamos haciendo, la de hacer que los hijos de las familias Harcourt y Preminger se enamoren! –grita furiosa Kailan y Allen tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído para no quedar sordo.

Ya recordando la misión volteo hacia donde esta Piere esperando que no haya escuchado el gritote que se aventó Kaila, aunque duda que no lo haya escuchado ya que grito muy fuerte, pero para su buena suerte Piere esta mas ocupado en intentar matar a Kanda con la mirada al igual que este a él. Así que mas tranquilo vuelve a poner el celular cerca de su oreja.

- Kailan, no grites que te puede escuchar la señorita Preminger. –dice en forma de regaño oyendo como Kailan respira con rapidez en clara muestra que intenta controlarse.

- Eso no pasara, estoy en el baño. –dice ya mas calmada. –en fin, has que el chico Harcourt vaya al centro de Paris, ahí haremos que se encuentren y veremos si hay atracción en ambas partes.

- Okey. Ahí estaremos. –dice con firmeza y usando su otra mano para hacer un saludo militar.

- Te mandare un mensaje para decirte a donde lleves al chico Harcourt.

- ¡Entendido!

- Y Allen, tomate enserio esto. Es una misión y debemos cumplirla a la perfección. –dice con seriedad empleando un poco de advertencia.

- ¡Si señora! –dice firme.

- Cambio y fuera. –dice Kailan cortando la llamada.

- _(Ahora: ¿como hago para que esos dos dejen de matarse con la mirada?—_Allen mira al par que sigue en su pelea de miradas y gruñidos. –_Con el estomago lleno pienso mejor, así que mejor primero me como mi pastel. –_el albino asiente una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a si mismo. –_ sigamos en lo nuestro amor mío)_ –Allen toma su tenedor y pone una expresión de drogado al ver su pastel.

**Continuara**

**jajajaja inshe allen se pasa d tragon, en cuanto al par de lokos jajaja la vdd no se si se hacen o son XD por otro lado kailan la vdd da miedo cruda jajaja ademas adoro su bipolaridad XD**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	9. Las cosas iban demaciado bien

**Las cosas iban demasiado bien para ser verdad**

Ángela junto con Lenalee y Kailan van caminando por las calles del centro de Paris. A Kailan se le ve como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien, mientras que las otras dos la siguen algo curiosas.

Sintiéndose frustrada por no encontrar lo que busca, Kailan saco su celular y comenzó a teclear, escribiendo un mensaje de texto sin dejar de caminar. Pasando un par de minutos desde que mando el mensaje, su celular vibro indicándole que ha recibido un mensaje, así que rápidamente lo leyó.

- ¿Qué esta buscando Kailan? –pregunta Ángela a Lenalee en un susurro.

- No tengo la menor idea. –dice despreocupada y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tu amiga es algo rara. –dice pensativa.

- _(Más rara eres tu por ir siguiendo a la que se supone es tu sirviente sin oponerte)_ –piensa Lenalee, y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando Kailan? –pregunta curiosa Ángela, sin notar como Kailan se estremecía, asustándose, ya que estaba muy concentrada leyendo el mensaje que le mandaron.

- La tienda de armas. –dice nerviosa, volteando a verlas a la vez que se rasca la nuca.

- ¿Tienda de armas? –exclama curiosa la castaña.

- Si, es que ya que ando por aquí le comprare unas a nee-san como regalo.

- _(Cada vez que veo como Kailan saca pretexto rápidamente me demuestra que si es hermana de Eiren)_ –Lenalee entrecerró los ojos y la frente se le sombreo de negro.

- ¿Tienes una hermana mayor? –pregunta sorprendida la castaña y Kailan asintió. – Ha de ser genial tener una hermana mayor. Siempre quise tener una hermana que me proteja, que me de consejos, que me guie, que me cuide, que me mime, ¡en fin!, que haga todo lo que una hermana mayor hace, lastima que soy hija única. –dice algo deprimida.

- Si, yo también siempre he querido tener una hermana así. –dice decepcionada Kailan.

- Pero tú tienes una hermana mayor. –dice extrañada la castaña.

- Si, pero su hermana mayor digamos que no se porta como una hermana mayor normal. –aclara Lenalee, sonriendo nerviosa al ver como su amiga es rodeada por un aura oscura.

- Más parezco yo la hermana mayor que ella. –dice mas decepcionada Kailan y Ángela sonríe nerviosa.

- ¿Y que clase de tienda de armas buscas? –pregunta con el propósito de cambiando el tema.

- La tienda de armas mágicas que esta aquí. Seguro a Nee-san le servirán para sus misiones— (_Y de paso compro unas para mi también)_

- ¡Sorprendente! Tú hermana debe ser una maga poderosa como para que trabaje para una orden. –dice sorprendida y Kailan asintió orgullosa. – ¿Para que orden trabaja?

- Black order.

- Vaya esa es la mejor orden que hay. –dice mas sorprendida. –dime su nombre, tal vez la conozca.

- Ei…

- ¿Usted estudio en la black order? –pregunta rápidamente Lenalee interrumpiendo a Kailan, la cual la mira extrañada.

- Si, apenas soy maga clase "C", pero mis padres pidieron permiso este año para que me instruya con los negocios, ya que pronto el imperio de mis padres me será heredado. –dice resignada soltando un profundo suspiro. – Así que llevo cerca de ocho meses sin ir a la black order y no se si vuelva, aun tengo muchas cosas que aprender.

- _(No recuerdo habérmela topado en la orden… aunque la escuela es enorme, y es difícil que conozcas a todos los magos, esa es ventaja porque ella parece tampoco haberse topado con nosotras)_—piensan Kailan y Lenalee.

- Tengo entendido que el hijo de los Harcourt también estuvo en esa orden. –dice pensativa Ángela. –Cuando me lo presentaron mis padres dijeron que él alcanzo el nivel "B" antes de que sus padres lo sacaran para que se instruya en los negocios de la familia, y eso fue hace cinco meses… Lo raro de todo esto es que a pesar que estábamos en la misma orden nunca lo vi hasta que nuestros padres nos presentaron. –dice divertida. –tal vez se debe a que la escuela es enorme y hay distintos edificios dependiendo tu nivel. –dice rascándose la nuca.

Lenalee y Kailan se miraron de reojo de forma cómplice, para ninguna de las dos paso por alto que la chica mencione a Piere de la nada, y es la segunda vez que lo hace.

- Bueno, ¡vayamos a esa tienda! –dice de forma exagerada notándose nerviosismo en su mirada, mientras marca mas sus pasos haciéndolos mas largos.

- ¿O soy yo o en verdad Ángela le pone mucho interés al chico Harcourt? –pregunta divertida Kailan, susurrándoselo a Lenalee mientras ambas caminan siguiendo a la castaña.

- Definitivamente le gusta. –susurra Lenalee mirando divertida a su amiga. –Esto hace la misión mas fácil, solo esperemos que también el hijo de los Harcourt tenga el mismo interés. –Kailan asintió dándole la razón.

- Por cierto, ¿por qué me detuviste cuando iba a decir el nombre de Eiren? –pregunta curiosa.

- Lavi y Eiren… digamos que cuando estuvieron en la escuela antes de que se fueran no había alumno que no lo conociera, ambos se dan a conocer, si sabes de lo que hablo. –dice resignada y a Kailan le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Si Ángela o el hijo de los Harcourt estuvieron en esa época en la escuela es muy probable que sepan sus nombres.

- Pero solo iba a decir el nombre, por algo cambiamos nuestros apellidos, porque son muy conocidos, seria ilógico que una Cross y una Lee trabajen como sirvientas. –dice Kailan agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- Aun así es mejor prevenir y no dar el nombre de ninguno de esos dos. Eso mantendrá mas segura la misión, además… — a Lenalee le dieron escalofríos y froto sus manos en sus brazos intentándose dar calor. –Siento que si los nombras es como si los convocáramos.

- Pero tú ya los nombraste una vez. –dice Kailan mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Y será la única, no los nombremos mas porque esos dos son como Beetlejuice; si los nombras tres veces aparecerán. –dice temerosa sintiendo mas intenso su escalofrió y a Kailan le resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca y la mira incrédula, aunque por si las dudas no dirá los nombres de esos dos, ella tampoco quiere que aparezcan y arruinen la misión, que es lo mas seguro que pasara con ellos estando ahí.

* * *

><p>En la habitación que Lavi comparte con Eiren, se encuentra este sentado en la cama y su expresión muestra fastidio. El pelirrojo no lleva el uniforme puesto, viste unos jeans sencillos, una playera ceñida sin mangas y con cuello algo alto de color negro; marcando sus músculos como una segunda piel, y cubriendo su frente lleva una bandana negra, para finalizar unos tenis del mismo color que la playera.<p>

La puerta del baño se abrió haciendo que Lavi voltee viendo a Eiren que tampoco lleva el uniforme puesto. Ella viste un short de mezclilla ceñido y que le queda a medio muslo, una camisa sin mangas y de botones color blanca que le queda ceñida, lleva los primeros tres botones desabrochados dejando ver parte de sus senos, los cuales se ven mas grandes porque esta usando un sostén de esos que juntan mas las bubis haciéndolas ver mas grande_—regalo de navidad de Lavi—_. Su cabello lo lleva trenzado y lleva una boina blanca sobre la cabeza, y para finalizar unas botas negras que le llegan debajo de la rodilla.

El pelirrojo la escaneo de arriba abajo, para dejar su mirada en el escote de su amiga y comenzar a reírse a carcajada mientras apunta esa zona.

- ¿Qué te da tanta risa? –pregunta extrañada, alzando una ceja.

- ¡Abróchate eso! ¡Jajaja…! ¡Que no tienes mucho que enseñar, más que sexy das pena ajena! ¡Jajaja…! –dice entre carcajadas sin dejar de apuntar el escote.

- Idiota. –gruñe molesta a la vez que comienza a abrocharse un par de botones dejando solo uno abierto, pero ya no mostrando parte de sus senos, para después desabrocharse tres botones de abajo dejando ver parte de su plano vientre, luciendo el arete que tiene en su ombligo. – ¿Mejor? –pregunta entre dientes.

- Si. –dice ya sin reírse, pero sin borrar su sonrisa divertida.

Eiren camina hacia el buro que esta alado de la cama de Lavi y lo abre para después sacar algo, y caminar hacia el pelirrojo colocándose frente a él, que la mira extrañado no sabiendo que saco de su cajón.

- Toma. –dice extendiéndole su mano derecha.

El pelirrojo baja la mirada viendo que su amiga le extiende unos calcetines enrolladlos.

- Ya llevo puesto calcetines. –dice extrañado.

- No es para los pies, es para que te los metas ahí. –dice apuntándole con la mirada su entrepierna. –Así se vera que hay algo ahí abajo. –dice burlona y Lavi gruñe molesto.

- No te burles de mi hombría. –dice indignado. –Y no necesito de eso, mi Lavi-chan es todo un semental. –dice con orgullo.

- ¡Claro! –dice de forma sarcástica mirándolo burlona.

- E-i-ren. –dice entre dientes, empleándole amenaza, haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa burlona.

* * *

><p>Allen se siente orgulloso de su inteligencia; sugerir ir a la tienda de armas fue la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir, el solo ver como nada mas pusieron un pie en la tienda Kanda y Piere dejaron de intentar matarse con la mirada para ver como poseídos las armas, analizándolas y buscando alguna que sea de su agrado.<p>

- _(Una tienda de armas es como los deportes o tienda de autos para nosotros)_—piensa satisfecho, en eso su mirada se poso en unas geniales cuchilla y se acerco a ellas comenzándola a mirar como poseído, igual como los otros dos miraban las espadas.

La campanilla que indica que la puerta se abrió sonó, pero los tres varones seguían absortos en las armas, como si estuvieran hipnotizados por ellas.

- ¡Bienvenidas! –dice amigable el dueño de la tienda.

A Lenalee y a Kailan les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a sus compañeros "trabajar" mientras que Ángela mostro sorpresa en sus ojos al ver a Piere, el cual por estar viendo las armas no ha notado su presencia.

- ¡Joven Piere! –exclama sorprendida haciendo que el pelinegro deje de ver las armas para voltear hacia donde oyó su nombre, topándose con la mirada sorprendida de Ángela, sacándole una sonrisa torcida.

Lenalee y Kailan que si están haciendo su trabajo como se debe voltearon a ver la reacción de Piere al ver a Ángela, querían ver si también hay atracción de parte de él. En cuanto Piere camino acercándose a la castaña y tomo su mano derecha, para guiarla a sus labios dejando un beso en ella, sin apartar su mirada coqueta de los ojos de la castaña, la cual se sonrojo y lo mira tímida.

La peli-verde y peli-azul se miraron de reojo y sonrieron satisfechas al ver que el pelinegro si siente atracción hacia Ángela también.

- _(Las cosas están yendo tan bien que no me lo puedo creer, sin duda estoy de suerte)_ –piensa Kailan siendo rodeada por un aura brillante.

- _(Que vayan tan bien las cosas me da mal presentimiento)_—piensa Lenalee sintiéndose paranoica y mirando a todos lados.

- Es una sorpresa encontrármela aquí señorita Ángela. –dice galante al momento de enderezarse.

- Yo tampoco espere encontrármelo aquí joven Piere.

- Solo llámame Piere, no uses tanta formalidad conmigo que solo soy un par de años mayor que tu. –dice sin quitar su tono coqueto y sin borrar su sonrisa torcida.

- Entonces tu también solo llámame por mi nombre. –dice algo apenada, pero dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

- ¡Claro!... Ya que nos hemos encontrado ¿Qué le parece si vamos a tomar una taza de te y charlamos un poco?

- ¡Encantada!

- _(Esto esta yendo jodidamente bien)_ –Kailan muerde un pañuelo y cascadas de lagrimas corren por sus ojos, sintiéndose realmente feliz por como van las cosas y ellos sin hacer mucho.

- _(Ya enserio, esto esta yendo muy fácil que me da mucho miedo)_ –Lenalee se muerde sus uñas nerviosa, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados de una forma algo psicópata.

- Chicas, ustedes vayan donde quieran. Al rato las veo en casa. –dice amigable Ángela, y Kalian asiente sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras que Lenalee lo hace de forma robótica.

- ¿Vamos? –dice colocando su brazo para que la castaña lo entrelace con el de él y esta lo hace algo apenada, así ambos caminan hacia la puerta y antes de salir Piere mira hacia donde están sus guardaespaldas notando que estos siguen mirando embobados las armas. –_(Ya notaran que me fui)_ –piensa despreocupado restándole importancia.

- Sígamelos para checar que todo vaya bien. –dice Lenalee con firmeza caminando hacia Allen y tomándolo de una oreja.

- ¡Auch!—exclama el albino mirando a quien le jala su oreja. – ¿Lenalee? –dice sorprendido.

- ¡Vamos! –dice la peli-verde comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta llevándolo consigo.

- ¡Espera Lenalee, quiero comprar esas cuchillas!

Kailan mira como Lenalee sale de la tienda llevándose de la oreja a Allen, así que se encoge de hombros de forma despreocupada y camina hacia Kanda también tomándolo de una oreja.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa enana? –se queja molesto Kanda intentándose zafar.

- Tenemos que seguir con la misión. –dice despreocupada comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada sin soltarle la oreja.

- Suéltame, se caminar solo. –dice molesto, aun intentándose zafar, pero Kailan lo ignoro y siguió caminando hacia salir de la tienda.

- A para clientes raros los que vienen aquí. –dice el encargado de la tienda mirando con ojos muy abiertos la puerta. –Lo peor de todo es que no compraron nada. –sus ojos se entrecerraron y una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente. –Sabia que era mala idea poner una tienda de armas para magos, debí haber puesto una tienda de armas para gente más normal. –dice resignado a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>En una sencilla, pero elegante cafetería están Piere y Ángela platicando. Ángela tiene frente a ella una taza de te y un plato con un trozo de torta, mientras que el pelinegro solo una taza de humeante café negro.<p>

Escondidos entre unas plantas de adorno están Kailan y Lenalee mirando atentas a la parejita, a su lado están Kanda y Allen sobándose la oreja con la que los jalaron para llevarlos ahí, las muy canijas no se las soltaron hasta que llegaron ahí y los arrastraron con ellas a ese escondite para espiar a Ángela y Piere.

Allen se siente indignado, no solo no lo dejan comprar esas cuchillas sino que tiene que estar en esa aburrida misión y espiar esa aburrida cita, viendo como toda la gente ahí come y él no, solo aguanta sus tripitas gruñir y que se le haga agua en la boca, más al oler ese delicioso aroma de los pasteles recién orneados.

En cuanto Kanda esta molesto, no solo no lo dejaron seguir viendo las espadas, sino que también tiene que aguantar oír las ordenes de ese niñato arrogante, ególatra, mandón, mimado y bastardo, además también tiene que estar ahí espiando lo que el niñato hace con la chica estando en una concurrida cafetería llena de inútiles.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió haciendo sonar una campañilla, por lo que todos en la cafetería voltean curiosos. Kailan, Lenalee y Allen desencajaron la mandíbula al ver quienes acaban de entrar.

- ¡Ah! –exclama Kanda.

La gran mayoría de las mujeres en el lugar los ojos tornaron forma de corazón y miran soñadoras al pelirrojo que acaba de entrar valiéndoles madre que estén con sus respectivas parejas, pero pues no importo mucho ya que sus parejas, o en si la mayoría de los hombres miran de forma pervertida a la acompañante del pelirrojo.

Piere alzo una ceja, y sus ojos mostraron un extraño brillo, la chica que acaba de entrar en definitiva es sexy, no se ve nada inocente, en resumen su tipo, además que se le hacia conocida, siente que ya la ha visto. En cuanto Ángela se sonrojo al ver al pelirrojo que se nota a leguas que es un chico juguetón y coqueto, como a ella le gusta, además que se le hacia conocido también.

Por otro lado Lenalee voltea hacia Kailan mirándola como psicópata desquiciada haciendo que Kailan la mire extrañada.

- ¡Los nombraste las dos veces que faltaban verdad! –dice como poseída, tomándola de las solapas.

- No. –dice nerviosa y sintiendo miedo ante la mirada de loca psicópata de su amiga.

- ¡Sino fuiste tu fueron ustedes! –dice mas exaltada mirando como desquiciada a los varones.

A Kanda se le sombreo la frente de negro y sus ojos tornaron forma de un par de franjas mientras niega, y Allen se esconde temeroso atrás de Kailan, aun así asoma su cabeza para negar de forma exagerada.

Regresando con los recién llegados que seguían en la entrada viendo a todos lados en busca de su victima. Cuando los ojos rojos de Eiren se toparon con los verdes de Piere sonrío de forma torcida de la misma forma que él, a la pelinegra le gusto esa forma arrogante y a la vez coqueta en que la mira, no como baboso como lo están haciendo los demás.

En cuanto Lavi, cuando sus ojos se toparon con lo ojos azules de Ángela, no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia haciéndola sonrojar, a él le encantan las chicas con aspecto violable como ella, además de que esta bien proporcionada.

Lavi y Eiren se miran de reojo de forma cómplice y caminan hacia la mesa de sus nuevas victimas.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué hacen aquí esos dos? –pregunta extrañado Allen, ya al superar el susto que le saco Lenalee.<p>

- Estoy segura que alguien dijo sus nombres las dos veces que faltaban. –dice toda traumada Lenalee haciendo a sus compañeros les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- La pregunta aquí seria: ¿Qué hacen esos dos acercándose a los protagonistas de nuestra misión? –dice Kailan apuntándolos, e ignorando el comentario de su amiga, y los otros dos varones miraron hacia donde apuntaba. –Tengo un mal presentimiento. –a Kailan se le sombreo la frente de negro mientras que Kanda frunce el entrecejo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Bonjour! –exclaman Lavi y Eiren de forma amigable y sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando llegaron a la mesa de sus victimas.<p>

- ¿Les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes? –pregunta Eiren, mirando de forma picara a Piere, el cual amplio su sonrisa torcida.

En cuanto Ángela se puso más nerviosa y su sonrojo aumento al ver que Lavi no le quita su mirada coqueta de encima.

- ¿Por qué no? –dice con diversión Piere a la vez que se pone de pie y se coloca atrás de una de las sillas libres haciéndola hacia atrás para que Eiren se siente, mientras que Lavi se sienta en otra silla quedando demasiado cerca de Ángela.

* * *

><p>- <em>(¿Qué no se supone que le gusta Lenalee? ¿Entonces porque anda de coqueto con Ángela?)<em> –un aura de fuego rodea a Kailan quien tiene apretado su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla y tiene una expresión furiosa.

- _(Sabia que las cosas iban muy bien para ser verdad, ahora esos dos están aquí y arruinaran todo)_ –Lenalee esta igual que Kailan, ambas queriendo cometer asesinato.

- _(Ese pastelito se ve delicioso)_ –Allen mira la rebanada de pastel que tienen los de la mesa más cercana de una forma como si en años no hubiera comido.

Y Kanda mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca hacia donde están Lavi y Eiren.

* * *

><p>- Pero que mal educados, no nos hemos presentado. –dice falsamente apenado Lavi. –Me lamo Lavi Bookman.<p>

- Y el mío Eiren Cross.

Ángela y Piere ensancharon los ojos mostrando sorpresa haciendo que Eiren y Lavi alcen una ceja no entendiendo la sorpresa que mostraron esos dos.

- ¡No me lo creo! ¡¿En verdad son Lavi Bookma y Eiren Cross? –pregunta sorprendida Ángela haciendo que Lavi y Eiren se miren de reojo extrañados por la reacción.

- Ah, si. –dice nerviosa Eiren lista para huir por si le deben algo a esos dos, y Lavi esta igual que ella.

- ¡Genial! ¡Jamás pensé conocerlos de cerca y mucho menos hablar con ustedes! –dice emocionada y todo estilo fan girl.

Lavi y Eiren suspiran aliviados y relajan sus músculos al ver que solo es una simple admiradora y no alguien al que le deben algo o busca venganza.

* * *

><p>Lenalee mira a Kailan como diciéndole "¿vez? Te lo dije", y la peli-azul tiene los ojos entrecerrados y la frente sombreada de negro.<p>

- _(bueno me imagino que si esos dos no se dan a conocer no serian ellos realmente)_ –Kailan suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

* * *

><p>- No recuerdo haberte visto antes, jamás olvidaría un rostro tan hermoso y angelical como el tuyo. –dice coqueto Lavi, tomando de la barbilla a Ángela, haciéndola sonrojar.<p>

Piere ni cuenta de eso, esta más ocupado mirando de forma coqueta a Eiren que lo mira de la misma forma.

- Así que ¿de donde me conoces muñeca?

- Bueno veras, cuando entre a la Black order ustedes entraron al mismo tiempo. Yo tenía en ese entonces trece años, pero ustedes aun siendo muy pequeños avanzaron rápidamente por lo que los cambiaron a un curso superior. Desde entonces los he admirado. –dice apenada y avergonzada Ángela haciendo ampliar su sonrisa a Lavi.

- ¿Y tu…?

- Piere. –aclara de forma coqueta Piere sin dejar de mirar a Eiren.

- Bien Piere, ¿nos conoces de donde mismo? –pregunta coqueta Eiren.

- Si, pero a diferencia de Ángela, yo ya iba dos cursos mas arriba, tenia quince años cuando ustedes entraron, pero como ella dijo se hicieron de fama y siempre tuve curiosidad de conocerlos en persona, pero eran difíciles de atrapar. –dice con algo de diversión. –pero tengo entendido que fueron a entrenar con un mago de nivel superior.

- Sin duda estas muy bien informado. –dice divertida Eiren sintiendo su ego mucho mas grande al igual que Lavi. –hace unos días acabamos de regresar ¿verdad Lavi? –dice mirando a este que no deja de mirar coqueto a Ángela poniéndola mas nerviosa.

- Así es.

- Es una lastima que ya no estemos en la orden. –dice decepcionada Ángela.

- Tengo entendido que eran magos clase "B" cuando se fueron… ¿ahora en que nivel están? –pregunta curioso Piere.

Lavi y Eiren se miran de reojo, para después sonreír de forma torcida mostrando arrogancia.

- ¡Somos nivel "S"! –dice con orgullo e inflando el pecho, subiéndoles mas el ego al ver la expresión de sorpresa de sus nuevas conquistas.

- Sorprendente. Tengo entendido que de nivel "A" al "S" hay una gran brecha y pocos llegan a ese nivel. Me sorprende que siendo tan jóvenes lo hayan logrado. –dice sorprendida Ángela.

Lavi y Eiren parecen dos pavos reales teniendo el pecho bien inflado, sin duda lo que mas aman es que los idolatren subiéndoles más su bien crecido ego.

- Siempre me ha dado curiosidad algo entre ustedes. –dice pensativo Piere haciendo que los tres lo miren curiosos.

- Pregunta, pregunta. Aprovecha que nos tienes cerca y que te estamos hablando, oportunidades así es raro que se presenten. –dice con arrogancia Eiren y Lavi asintió dándole la razón haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de sus acompañantes.

* * *

><p>- <em>(Par de ególatras)<em> –piensan Lenalee, Kailan y Kanda mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- _(Ese panque se ve delicioso)_ –Allen mira la charola que lleva el mesero, mirando con añoranza especialmente el panque que el humito muestra que esta recién echo.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, siempre están juntos, eso hace que algunos pensemos que tienen una relación mas haya de amigos.<p>

Lavi y Eiren se miran mutuamente y ponen expresión de asco.

- ¿Enserio algunos piensan eso de nosotros? –dice con desagrado Lavi. Ángela y Piere asintieron.

- ¡Ya vez Lavi! Te he dicho que no te me pegues tanto. –dice con reproche Eiren, apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

- Tú eres la que te me pegas mucho Eiren. –dice también con reproche y apuntándola acusadora.

- ¿Pero que dices animal? ¡Yo odio que invadan mi espacio personal! Tú eres quien es más empalagoso. –dice molesta pegando su frente con la de él y gruñéndole como perro rabioso.

- ¿Quién esta invadiendo ahora mi espacio personal zopenca? –dice furioso también gruñendo como perro rabioso.

Ángela y Piere los miran extrañados con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, quedándoles en claro que esos dos no tienen para nada una relación romántica, más bien parece que la sola idea que los demás piensen eso de ellos les provoca asco.

* * *

><p>- <em>(¿Cómo es que siendo tan idiotas tienen a los demás babeando por ellos? Incluso admiradores tienen)<em> –Kailan y Kanda miran incrédulos la infantil rabieta de esos dos, y tienen la frente sombreada de negro.

- _(si, sigan haciendo lo que mejor les sale: comportarse como idiotas, de esa forma harán que la imagen cool que Ángela y Piere tienen de ustedes se vaya y nuestra misión no fracase)_ –piensa Lenalee poniendo una expresión estilo póker made in Allen, incluso un aura de fuego la rodea.

- _(Tengo hambre)_ –cascadas de lagrimas corren por las mejillas de Allen que se soba la tripa oyendo sus tripas gruñir.

* * *

><p>Lavi y Eiren se separan y suspiran con pesadez.<p>

- Haremos lo posible para que no sigan pensando esa pendejada los demás sobre nosotros. –dice con firmeza ambos haciendo que otra gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de sus acompañantes.

- ¡En fin! –exclama Lavi a la vez que suspira nuevamente. –Se que hablar de nosotros es muy interesante, pero cambiemos de tema. No sé. Como por ejemplo tu nombre preciosa. –dice coqueto tomando de la barbilla a Ángela, acercando su rostro demasiado al de ella poniéndola nerviosa y haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente.

- An… Ángela Preminger. –dice algo nerviosa.

- Y mi nombre completo es Piere Harcourt. –dice con arrogancia el pelinegro.

El pelinegro mira ansioso a Eiren esperando que se sorprenda al oír su apellido, ya que es muy conocido en el mundo de la magia y en sociedad, al ser una de las familia de magos poderosos, de linaje y millonarios, pero una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver que Eiren parpadea mirándolo tranquila en clara muestra que no ha oído sobre su apellido, lo que significo un golpe duro para su ego.

* * *

><p>- Siento pena por ese pobre chico, mira que esperar una reacción por nee-san cuando ella difícilmente se aprende los nombres de los demás, es mas, estoy segura que ya olvido como se llama. –dice con pena Kailan, mirando como si fuera un pordiosero a Piere.<p>

Lenalee miro de la misma forma al pelinegro, mientras que Kanda sonrío de forma burlona, deseaba estar frente a Piere para que lo vea mofarse de él al ver como le hieren el ego.

* * *

><p>- Tienes un lindo nombre Ángela. –dice coqueto Lavi, para después tomar su mano y besársela de forma galante haciendo que ella lo mire soñadora.<p>

- ¿Y ustedes son novio? –pregunta curiosa Eiren.

- ¡No! ¡Solo conocidos! –dicen rápidamente ambos haciendo que Eiren ría entre dientes y que Lavi amplié su sonrisa.

- Eso me alegra, mi corazón se hubiera roto se el tuyo ya tuviera dueño. –dice de forma poética mirando a Ángela, que se sonrojo toda, sintiéndose mas atraída a él.

- Si, es un alivio. –dice Eiren recargando su codo derecho en la mesa, para apoyar su barbilla en la mano de forma despreocupada mientras lleva disimuladamente su otra mano por debajo de la mesa. –Me fastidia tener que lidiar con novias celosas. –dice coqueta, mirando al chico, el cual se sobresalto al sentir la mano de Eiren en su pierna, subiéndola en una suave caricia comenzándolo a excitar, pero cuando ella esta por llegar a su entrepierna la quita y le sonríe de forma picara excitando mas a Piere.

* * *

><p>Lenalee y Kailan son rodeadas por un aura asesina, la primera porque esos dos estén estropeando la misión, y la segunda había olvidado la misión, solo quería matar a Lavi. Extrañamente Kanda también es rodeado por un aura asesina y se lamente no llevar su espada con él.<p>

- _(Quiero probar uno de los deliciosos postres que sirven aquí)_ –lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas de Allen que aprieta su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla.

- ¡No más! –dice con firmeza Kailan haciendo que Lenalee la mire. – ¡No dejare que esos dos arruinen esta misión!

- ¿Qué planeas? –pregunta curiosa Lenalee, dispuesta a ayudarla a alejar a esos dos.

- Ya veras. –dice dando media vuelta caminando hacia la cocina, siendo muy cuidadosa para no ser vista.

Kanda no aparta su mirada de Eiren y Pieren, y al ver que el pelinegro lleva su mano a la pierna de Eiren y comienza a acariciarla, y esta sin decir nada; ensancho los ojos, y su aura siniestra aumento de tamaño.

Lenalee al sentir un aura demasiado potente voltea hacia Kanda, pero se extraña al no ser esa aura siniestra y enorme que sintió, así que voltea hacia Allen viéndolo con u expresión de póker y teniendo un aura asesina al doble que la de Kanda.

- _(Ese maldito desgraciado oso dejar caer esa deliciosa crepa)_ –piensa furioso Allen, mirando a la pobre crepa que cayo al suelo.

Allen da tanto miedo que Lenalee se alejo un poco de él, sintiéndose temerosa.

* * *

><p>Kailan siendo lo mas cuidadosa posible se adentro al cuarto que usan los camareros para sentarse. De uno de los bolsillos de su ropa saco un papel que tiene un extraño sello, y lo tomo entre sus dedos poniéndolo frente a su rostro a la vez que mira de reojo al pobre chico que acaba de noquear para después cerrar los ojos teniendo en su mente la imagen del chico.<p>

El papel fue envuelto por una capa de hielo, para después desaparecer y Kailan fue envuelta por una nube de humo celeste, que al dispersarse dejo ver como Kailan ha tomado la misma forma del chico castaño y de facciones sencillas que acaba de noquear, incluso la misma ropa que usa el chico apareció en ella.

Kailan toma al chico y lo mete en un casillero, para después salir de los vestidores y seguir con su plan.

* * *

><p>Kailan transformada va caminando por las mesas de la cafetería, siendo rodeada por un aura asesina y teniendo su mirada furiosa en Lavi, mientras camina y con su mano derecha sostiene una bandeja que tiene una jarra de agua muy helada.<p>

- _(Te quitare lo cachondo maldito tuerto pervertido)_ –piensa con decisión ignorando como los clientes la miran temerosos ante ese potente aura asesina que la rodea.

Kailan ya ve su objetivo cada vez mas cerca, unos pasos más y le echara la bandeja junto con el agua bien helada encima a Lavi, ella misma se ha encargado de poner esa jarra de agua lo mas helada posible. La peli-azul no ve a nadie, solo su objetivo. Esta tan concentrada en solo ver a Lavi que no vio la crepa tirada a unos pasos de ella, esa misma crepa por la que Allen esta de luto y quiere vengarse.

Pero regresando con Kailan que sigue mirando su objetivo, dio unos pasos mas y piso la crepa, así que por consecuencia resbalo hacia atrás aventando la bandeja en el proceso, y la jarra de agua que iba para Lavi cayo encima de Piere empapándolo al instante.

Eiren, Ángela y Lavi miran sorprendidos al empapado Piere que ahora es rodeado por un aura asesina y su rostro muestra una expresión sombría que se le hizo adorable a Eiren.

Lenalee también mira sorprendida la escena, tenia el presentimiento que el tipo tirado de pompas en el suelo, esa que no quiere levantar el rostro por vergüenza es su amiga transformada. Kanda esta muy contento en disfrutar la desgracia de Piere. En cuanto Allen tiene una expresión de shock, el haber visto como aplastan a esa pobre crepa lo ha traumado, es el asesinato mas cruel y doloroso que ha visto.

- ¡Ten mas cuidado inútil! –dice furiosa Piere a la vez que se pone de pie, ignorando las miradas de los demás.

- No te pongas así, fue un accidente. –dice con reproche Ángela, Lavi asintió dándole la razón mientras que Eiren mira extasiada la expresión asesina de Piere.

El pelinegro bufa molesto y sin más comienza a caminar hacia donde están los baños para secarse.

Kailan no quería levantar el rostro, mas que avergonzada se siente molesta consigo misma por haber cometido un error tan estúpido y todo por dejarse llevar por el coraje.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? –pregunta Ángela mirando preocupada al chico que sigue en el piso.

- Tal vez se golpeo la cabeza al caer. –dice pensativo Lavi.

Ángela se pone de pie para ir a ayudar al chico, pero no alcanza a dar un paso cuando el chico se levanta de golpe sin alzar su rostro, y de un rápido movimiento toma a Lavi de los cabellos y sale corriendo de la cafetería.

Fue tan rápido el camarero que Ángela solo sintió una corriente de aire darle de lleno, y al voltear hacia donde estaba Lavi solo vio puntos marcando su silueta.

- Eiren-san ¿vio a donde se fue Lavi? –pregunta volteando hacia donde esta la pelinegra pero también solo vio puntitos marcando su silueta. – ¿A donde se fueron? –pregunta extrañada y rascándose la nuca mirando a todos lados buscándolos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Buen movimiento Kailan! –dice emocionada Lenalee. – ¡Alcancémosla! –dice animada volteando hacia donde están los chicos, pero nada mas ve a Allen que sigue llorando por la muerte de la crepa. – ¿Y Kanda? –pregunta extrañada, pero al ver que Allen ni la pela por seguir llorando, suspira resignada y toma del cuello del saco al albino para llevárselo a rastras y alcanzar a Kailan.<p>

* * *

><p>- Camarero idiota. –dice furioso Piere que esta parado frente al espejo mientras se seca el cabello con una toalla de ahí.<p>

Oye que la puerta es abierta y cerrada, pero lo ignora, él esta mas ocupado en ahora secarse el rostro, pero cuando quita la toalla de su rostro se sorprende al ver a través del espejo a Eiren parada atrás de él mirándolo divertida.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dice molesto.

- Tu reacción ante un accidente. –dice con burla haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo.

- Estoy seguro que hubieras reaccionado igual si te hubieran mojado con agua fría.

- Tal vez. –dice juguetona caminando hacia el lavabo y sentándose en él, cruzando sus piernas y apoyando sus manos hacia atrás en una pose muy provocativa. – ¿Sabes? Una de las magias que controlo y la que mejor domino es el fuego. –dice con diversión poniendo una de sus manos frente a su rostro y envolviéndola con fuego. – ¿quieres que te caliente? –dice insinuante desapareciendo el fuego de su mano y mirándolo con picardía.

Piere sonrío de forma torcida, gustándole la situación y pensando que no fue tan malo que lo mojaran después de todo, así que se puso frente a Eiren y se inclino un poco acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Veamos que tanto me puedes calentar. –dice de forma retadora y a la vez provocativa.

- ¿Has oído el dicho "no juegues con fuego o te puedes quemar"? –pregunta provocativa, alzando mas su rostro hacia arriba rosando sus labios con los de Piere. –Pues ese dicho se emplea en mí, así que si no temes quemarte sigue jugando Pi-e-re. –dice con sensualidad, para después sacar su lengua y pasarla por los labios de Piere.

Piere y Eiren están por besarse, pero en eso la puerta que Eiren se había asegurado ponerle seguro fue tumbada de una patada sobresaltándolos a ambos y haciéndolos voltear viendo a un furioso Lavi, que es rodeado por un aura asesina.

- ¿Lavi? –exclama sorprendida Eiren, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. –_ (No puede ser él, su presencia es diferente, pero extrañamente familiar)_ –Eiren entrecierra mas los ojos tratando de identificar quien tomo la apariencia de Lavi, y al reconocer la presencia ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa e incredulidad.

"Lavi" camino a grandes zancadas hacia Eiren y la tomo de forma brusca de la mano jalándola hacia él y alejándola de Piere que mira al pelirrojo sin entender.

- ¡Tenemos una misión urgente! –dice cortante "Lavi" que sin mas da media vuelta y comienza a caminar llevándose casi a rastras a Eiren que esta en una especie de shock que le provoco la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué no se supone que no había nada entre ellos? –dice extrañado Piere para él no paso desapercibido lo furioso que se veía "Lavi".

**Continuara**

**tenian ke salir stos dos cagando la mision jajaja a ver como les va, seguro kailan se los surte por intrometidos jajajajaj**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	10. Demasiadas coincidencias

**Demasiadas coincidencias **

En el callejón que se encuentra alado de la cafetería esta Kailan acorralando a Lavi, la chica sigue con el hechizo de transformación, mantiene su rostro inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello tape la mitad de su cara y aun esa aura sombría la rodea.

- Oye amigo, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? –pregunta con reproche el pelirrojo y mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, pero luego se ensanchan mostrando sorpresa y horror. –Callejón, más chico extraño. –dice apuntándolo. –más chico sexy. –dice apuntándose a si mismo. –¿No me digas que eres gay y quieres poseerme? –pregunta temeroso y abrazándose a si mismo como si fuera una virgen apunto de ser ultrajada. –Se que tengo una belleza exótica y un cuerpo de tentación que hace que todos quieran poseerme, incluso hace que los hombres se hagan gay con solo verme, pero no es mi culpa ser tan hermoso, así que déjame ir, este cuerpo solo fue echo para que las mujeres lo toquen. –dice dramático, sin dejar de abrazarse y volteando su rostro a un lado, incluso lagrimas de cocodrilo se asoman por su ojo. –No te hare nada amigo, después de todo no es tu culpa que yo sea tan tentable, de echo tampoco es mi culpa, Kami-sama y la naturaleza son responsables de que yo posea este físico. –Lavi alza el rostro mirando el cielo con melancolía y sus brillosas lágrimas se volaban con el viento.

Una vena se hincho en la nuca de Kailan, quería vomitar por haber escuchado ese largo monologo que se aventó Lavi.

- Ya déjate de dramas Lavi, que bien sabes que es Kailan que tomo el físico de alguien mas. –dice Allen que esta en la entrada del callejón junto con Lenalee que asintió dándole la razón, ya que ambos llegaron desde que empezó el monologo que se aventó Lavi, por lo que Kailan no fue la única en escucharlo.

- A decir verdad al principio no lo note, solo lo note cuando me trajo aquí y me acorralo, es cuando sentí su presencia. –dice pensativo mientras se soba la barbilla. –Así que, ¿qué hacen aquí? Pensé que andaban de misión.

- ¡En eso estamos grandísimo idiota! –dice molesta Kailan al momento de darle un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me pegas Kai-chan? –pregunta haciendo un infantil puchero a la vez que se soba la zona golpeada y Lenalee suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Cómo que porque? –pregunta molesta. –Nosotros ya teníamos avanzada la misión hasta que llegaron tú y nee-… Kailan ensancho los ojos al acordarse de Eiren. – ¡Demonios! ¡Solo me traje a Lavi-kun y deje a nee-san dentro!

- Hmn. –exclama Kanda llegando y colocándose alado de Lenalee junto con Eiren haciendo que todos volteen y se sorprendan al ver la forma que tomo Kanda.

- ¡Kanda trajiste a Eiren! –exclama sorprendida Lenalee.

- ¿Por qué te transformaste en Lavi, bakanda? –pregunta curioso Allen.

Lavi sobándose la barbilla y mirando de forma analítica a Kanda se acerco a él y lo comenzó a inspeccionar de arriba abajo, caminando a su alrededor.

- Estas echo un bombón Yuu-pon. –dice complacido al momento de darle una nalgada haciendo que Kanda se estremezca y se le hinche una vena en la frente.

Allen no lo soporte y suelte la carcajada, mientras que Lenalee y Kailan ensancharon los ojos sorprendidas. Y Eiren sigue en su estado de shock.

Kanda furioso toma a Lavi de las solapas y lo acerca un poco a su rostro mirándolo amenazante, provocando que el pelirrojo sonría nervioso.

- Lo admito, con esa mueca doy miedo pero me sigo viendo sexy. Aléjame a terminare enamorándome de mi mismo. –dice de forma orgásmica, volteando el rostro a un lado y Kanda puso una mueca de asco mientras que Allen rio con mas ganas y las chicas rodaron los ojos.

- Vuelve a tocarme idiota y juro que te castro. –dice amenazante para después soltarlo de forma brusca haciendo que caiga de pompas.

Kanda pone sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla y entre ellos aparece un papel parecido como el que uso Kailan hace un momento, solo que el de él es envuelto por rayos azul eléctrico, el papel se va quemando y Kanda es envuelto por energia de color azul eléctrico que al dispersarse deja ver a Kanda con su aspecto normal. Kailan suspiro con pesadez e hizo lo mismo que Kanda, solo que el papel de ella se congelo antes de romperse.

- Si tome este asqueroso físico es para ir por esta zopenca. –dice apuntando a Eiren.

- Que grosero. –dice ofendido Lavi por como llamo su físico.

- Esta ninfómana se fue con el niñato mimado, si iba con mi físico nos iban a descubrir. –dice cortante, volteando su rostro a uno de sus costados.

- Que considerado bakanda. –dice con burla Kailan, tapándose la boca ocultando su sonrisa divertida.

- Cállate. –dice entre dientes y su vena hinchada palpito con mas fuerza.

- ¿Por qué están todos aquí? Pensé que estaban de misión. –dice extrañada Eiren, ya que al salir del shock vio a todos ahí.

- En eso estábamos. –dice exasperada Lenalee.

- Hasta que llegaron ustedes. –dice con fastidio Kailan a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro.

Lavi y Eiren las miran sin entender a la vez que se rasca la cabeza.

- Nuestra misión es hacer que Ángela Preminger y Piere Harcourt se enamoren. –aclara Allen con absoluta tranquilidad.

Lavi y Eiren se miran entre si parpadeando un par de veces, para después empezarse a reír a carcajadas, hasta se tocaban la tripa mientras los apuntaban.

A Lenalee, Kailan y Kanda les apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, aunque al último también se le hincho más su vena, mientras que Allen los mira extrañados por sus exageradas risas.

- ¿Komui les puso esa estúpida misión? –dice entre carcajadas Eiren.

- ¿Qué son? ¿Magos nivel "D"? –pregunta entre carcajadas Lavi, empleando un tono burlón.

Allen frunció el entrecejo al ver que se burlaban de ellos y el tic nervioso se marco más en los otros tres.

- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA ESTUPIDOS! –grita exasperada Kailan. – ¡POR SU CULPA LA MISION SE HA IDO EN PIQUE!

- ¿Por qué por nuestra culpa? –pregunta extrañados, dejando de reír, provocando que el par de peli-azules y Lenalee se golpeen al frente con la palma de su mano.

- Si, ¿por qué por su culpa? –pregunta extrañado Allen, ya que por estar viendo comida no supo que paso ahí adentro.

- _(Y yo que pensé que no podía ser mas idiota)_ –piensa Kanda mirando al albino con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, misma forma que lo miran las otras dos.

- Como ya dijimos nuestra misión es hacer que Ángela y Piere se enamoren. –Kailan tomando toda la paciencia que posee decide explicarles, pero su tic nervioso regreso al ver que Eiren y Lavi se tapan la boca conteniendo una carcajada.

- Aun no me creo que Komui les pusiera esa misión tan estúpida. Ni siendo magos "D" nos pusieron algo así. –dice burlona Eiren.

- Seguramente porque nii-san sabe que si les pone una misión así es más que seguro que fracasarían. –dice Lenalee mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados.

- Puede ser. –dice Lavi mirando a Eiren notando que esta lo mira a él también y asintió dándole la razón.

- Como decía… —dice Kailan llamando su atención nuevamente. –Ya habíamos progresado mucho, hay o había atracción entre Ángela y Piere, y hubiera seguido así si ustedes no hubieran aparecido y se hubieran puesto a ligar con esos dos. –dice acusadora y fulminándolos con la mirada.

- No nos culpes imouto. No es nuestra culpa que nuestras victimas del día sean su misión y mucho menos es nuestra culpa ser tan sexy para conquistar a cualquiera. –dice con arrogancia y Lavi asintió dándole la razón.

- Buen punto. –dice pensativo Allen a la vez que se soba la barbilla

Y el tic nervioso regreso a la ceja derecha de Kailan, Lenalee y Kanda.

- Bueno, por esa razón Kanda-senpai y yo los sacamos de ahí, para que no signa interponiéndose y nosotros sigamos con la misión. –dice con fastidio Kailan.

- _(Ósea que Yuu no me saco de ahí porque sintiera celos, solo estaba enojado porque irrumpía la misión)_ –Eiren no supo porque eso la decepciono, mas no lo demostró.

- Solo desaparezcan. Regresen a la orden o váyanse a ligar a otro lado, pero no interfieran mas. Estoy segura que hay atracción entre Ángela y Piere, así que su aparición solo será como si un par de ídolos hubieran aparecido frente a ellos, y seguirán con su vida fijándose en quien si deberían fijarse y con nuestra ayuda llegar a enamorarse. –dice con firmeza Kailan a la vez que se imagina a esos dos siendo emparejados.

- La verdad no creo que funcione. –dice pensativa Eiren. –Ósea puede que haya atracción en esos dos, pero nosotros ligamos con el otro en sus narices y ellos ni siquiera sintieron celos… ¡vaya!, hasta parecía no importarles. –la frente de Kailan y Lenalee se sombreo de negro al ver que tiene razón. –Sinceramente esa relación no tiene futuro y su misión ya esta fracasada antes de empezar. –dice con firmeza y aputándolas con el dedo.

Kailan y Lenalee sintieron una flecha clavare en su frente ante esas duras palabras, sintiendo el fracaso de una misión recorrerles por primera vez, mientras que a los varones no les importo, en primer lugar no querían esa misión, así que si fracasa les da igual.

- Tal vez no lo hubiera estado si ustedes no hubieran aparecido, pude notar como Piere coqueteaba con Ángela. –dice desesperada Kailan.

- Piere solo veía a Ángela para un acostón y ya. –dice Lavi agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta curiosa Lenalee.

- Es sencillo, cuando un hombre se pone celoso cuando están ligando con su conquista en sus narices quiere decir que le gusta enserio, y aquí a Piere ni siquiera le importo, ya que por lo general cuando te están quitando la conquista de un acostón uno se molesta, eso es porque vio a Eiren. –esta sonríe con arrogancia. –Y vio a ella como mejor conquista, sin contar que al parecer desde niño le ha gustado. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia, divirtiéndose al ver la frente sombreada de negro de las chicas.

- Los hombres son unos bastardos. –murmura Lenalee y Kailan asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Ósea que paso lo mismo con Ángela? –pregunta curioso Allen.

- A ella puede que le gustara Piere, pero al ver a Lavi él le gusto más. –dice despreocupada Eiren y ahora es Lavi quien sonríe arrogante. –Ella mismo dijo que desde niños nos admira, pero en realidad es un desde niña me gusta Lavi, el verle ahora le gusto mas. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- Sabia que es tu culpa bastardo. –dice furiosa Kailan y apuntándolo acusadora, haciendo que Lavi se esconda rápidamente atrás de Eiren.

- ¡No es mi culpa que desde polluelo levantara pollitas, Kai-chan! –dice de forma aniñada, asomándose por el hombro de su amiga y Kailan afila mas su mirada haciendo que el pelirrojo se esconda por completo atrás de su amiga.

- Bueno, si a Ángela y Piere les gustan más ustedes dos por ser algo así como sus ídolos, ¿por qué no los rechazan? –pregunta curioso Allen haciendo que todos lo miren curiosos. – Yo he visto como sensei cuando se aburría de una mujer, la rechazaba de forma muy cruel, luego de golpearlo se iban a llorar, y luego llegaba el tipo que siempre estuvo enamorado de ellas, las consolaba y ellas se enamoraban de él. –dice pensativo recordando esos hechos que pasaban una y otra vez en su infancia.

Lavi y Eiren fueron rodeados por un aura brillante al sentir más admiración hacia Marian. Kailan y Lenalee miraron admiradas a Allen ante su buena idea, y Kanda rodo los ojos mostrando fastidio al ver que seguirá en esa misión, pero al pensar que vera como Eiren rechaza de forma cruel a Piere lo animo, sin duda quería burlarse del ego herido de ese niño mimado.

- Entendemos Allen. Por ser un buen amigo y porque también Kai-chan esta haciendo esta misión los ayudaremos. –dice Lavi levantando un pulgar haciendo que Kailan lo mire agradecida. –Me llevo a la cama a Ángela y ya aburriéndome la rechazo. –Kailan y Lenalee caen estilo anime.

- Eso teníamos pensado hacer con la conquista de hoy Lavi, como hemos hecho con las demás. –dice Eiren codeándole las costillas, y Kanda bufo con molestia.

- Por eso digo que ayudarlos no será problema para nosotros. –dice asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

- En realidad yo pensaba que ustedes les hagan ver a esos dos que no tienen oportunidad con ustedes, en ningún sentido, que no les interesan ni para jugar con ellos, de esa forma la desilusión será más fuerte. –dice Allen con tranquilidad. –Así nosotros hacemos que esos dos se vean mas, y al sentirse identificados porque sus ídolos no gustan de ellos, haga que sentimientos despierten en ellos y se sientan mas identificados en otras cosas, y con leves ayudas de nosotros sigan así hasta que despierten sentimientos mas fuertes.

- ¡Eres un genio Allen! –dice maravillada Kailan tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y mirando al albino como si fuera su Dios.

Lenalee asintió dándole la razón a su amiga, mirando de la misma forma a Allen, mientras que Lavi frunce el entrecejo sintiendo molestia por el contacto.

- Gracias. –dice apenado, rascándose la nuca con su mano libre.

- ¿Quieren que los ayude sin que haga nada de nada con Ángela? –pregunta Lavi.

- Si. –dice con firmeza Kailan, Allen y Lenalee, aunque la primera uso un tono de voz mas agudo.

- Aburrido, sino tengo diversión no quiero involucrarme en esto. –dice Lavi con aburrimiento cruzando sus manos a la altura de su nuca. – ¿verdad Eiren? –pregunta volteando hacia donde esta su amiga viendo que solo hay puntos marcando su silueta.

- ¿A donde fue? –pregunta sorprendida Kailan ya que tampoco noto cuando su hermana se fue.

- Esa bastarda seguro noto que querían que los ayudáramos sin tener placer y escapo antes que se lo pidiera, y yo de idiota que no lo note antes para huir también. –dice Lavi molesto.

- Kanda tampoco esta. –dice extrañada Lenalee volteando hacia donde estaba Kanda.

- Huyo también de la misión, debí haber echo lo mismo. –dice Allen lamentándose por no aprovechar la distracción haciendo que sus dos amigas lo miren con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Suéltame Yuu-yuu! ¡No quiero ayudarles!

Todos voltean hacia la entrada del callejón viendo a Kanda adentrarse teniendo a Eiren agarrada de la camisa, como si fuera un gato.

- Bien echo Kanda-senpai, seguro viste cuando huía y fuiste por ella. –dice emocionada Kailan y mirando con admiración a Kanda como muy pocas veces lo hace._ – (Es una suerte que Kanda-senpai siempre este atento a los movimientos de nee-san aunque lo haga de forma inconsciente)_ –un aura brillante rodeo a Kailan y su mirada de admiración se intensifico mas.

Esa mirada no paso desapercibida para Lavi y Eiren—_ la ultima ni aunque se este removiendo para que la suelten—_ y no supieron porque les molesto.

- Ahora ustedes dos nos ayudaran. –dice con firmeza Lenalee.

- No quiero. –dicen ambos con firmeza y de forma berrinchuda.

- Es una misión de bajo nivel, donde no hay peleas mucho menos placer, además no es mi misión. –dice con firmeza Lavi, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¿No lo harás ni aunque te lo pida Lenalee? –pregunta Kanda como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lavi se estremeció y miro a Lenalee que puso ojos de cachorro degollado, por lo que volteo su rostro a un costado para no doblegarse. Kailan y Allen fruncieron el entrecejo sintiendo una molestia en su estomago, aunque el albino pensó que fue porque aun tiene hambre.

- No me importa quien me lo pida yo no caeré. –dice con firmeza Eiren, comenzando a patalear con mas fuerza para que Kanda la suelte y poder huir.

- Lo siento Lenalee, pero no me harás caer. –dice con firmeza Lavi, mirando el horizonte con heroísmo.

- ¡Oh si! Aun recuerdo como pase once años de mi vida esperándolos en cada navidad, yo triste y desolada esperándolos con regalo en manos, pero ninguno regresaba. –dice con tristeza Kailan, comenzando a llorar de forma dramática.

Al instante Lavi y Eiren se estremecieron, ambos miran de reojo a Kailan y esa sensación de culpabilidad que muy pocas veces sienten por no decir que son nulas les dio ahora, así que suspiraron con pesadez.

- Ayudare. –dicen ambos resignados y la tristeza en Kailan fue remplazada por felicidad, haciendo que ambos sientan que valió la pena su sacrificio, después de todo es lo menos que pueden hacer por haber sido tan bastardos y no cumplir su promesa.

- _(Admirable. Logro doblegarlos solo con eso)_ –Lenalee mira sorprendida a esos dos, y luego voltea hacia su amiga notando como esta sonríe traviesa, incluso le pareció haberle visto salir cuernos de su cabeza cuando esos dos dejaron de mirarla, cosa que también vio Kanda.

- _(No cabe duda que por sus venas corre sangre Cross)_ –piensan Lenalee y Kanda sorprendidos.

* * *

><p>Lavi vistiendo el uniforme de la orden, se encuentra sentado en una banca de un parque, tiene los brazos recargados en el respaldo y su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mirando el cielo con aburrimiento.<p>

- _(Según como dijeron ayer las chicas debo estar aquí esperando que lleguen y sorprenderme cuando vea a Ángela… ¡ah! Y hacer como que no conozco a Lenalee y Kai-chan)_—el pelirrojo suelta un profundo suspiro.

- ¡¿Lavi-san?

El pelirrojo endereza su rostro mirando hacia donde escucho su nombre, viendo a Ángela parada a unos metros de él mirándolo sorprendida, no creyéndose que se lo encontrara ahí, tomándolo como una coincidencia, y atrás de ella están Kailan y Lenalee vistiendo esos sexy uniformes que lo tentan a manosearlas, pero esa mirada de advertencia que le dedican lo hizo abstenerse.

- ¡Señorita Ángela! –exclama con falsa impresión a la vez que se pone de pie, para después caminar hacia ella y tomar su mano dejando un beso en ella en un gesto galante, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña, por lo que Kailan se contuvo las ganas de bufar con fastidio.

- Es una agradable coincidencia toparme aquí contigo. –dice apenada. –Cuando Kailan y Lenalee me sugirieron dar un paseo por el parque jamás me imagine verte.

- Si, vaya coincidencia. –dice con aburrimiento.

Ángela se extraño por su actitud, ya que es muy diferente a como fue con ella ayer, pero pensó que probablemente andaba distraído o algo le había pasado.

- Oh, pero que mal educada soy. –dice apenada. –Deja te presento a mis dos sirvientas, que se están convirtiendo en mis amigas. –dice mirando hacia Lenalee y Kailan que sonríen amigables. –ella es Kailan Strand y Lenalee Chang.

- Un gusto señoritas. –dice galante, tomando la mano de cada una y dejando un beso en ellas provocando que las mejillas de Kailan se sonrosen un poco, por lo que voltea su rostro a un costado para que Lavi no lo notara.

- Por cierto, es raro verte sin la compañía de la señorita Eiren. –dice extrañada Ángela, mirando a todos lados en busca de la mencionada. –Desde que los conozco siempre andan juntos.

- Hay momentos en las que ella necesita soledad al igual que yo. Simplemente no habías tenido la oportunidad de vernos separados. –dice despreocupado, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

Ángela se deprimió al ver la forma en la que ahora le esta hablando el pelirrojo, como si le fastidiara su presencia, no entendía que había pasado, si ayer que lo conoció parecía que a él se sentía atraido a ella, incluso le estaba coqueteando y se porto tan galante con ella, y ahora es todo lo contrario, pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

- _(Siento pena por Ángela, en verdad parece que le gusta Lavi-kun, pero sinceramente lo hacemos por su bien, Lavi-kun no le conviene, tarde o temprano la iba a rechazar. Mejor antes de que tenga sentimientos más intensos hacia él)_ –Kailan mira con algo de pena a Ángela, sintiéndose culpable por estar atrás de todo esto.

- Chicas, ¿por qué no van a dar un paseo? –dice amigable Ángela mirando a Lenalee y Kailan.

- Claro. –dice Lenalee, mostrándose apenada. – ¡Vamos! –dice tomando de la mano a su amiga y ambas se alejan corriendo.

- Bien, ¿qué quieres? –pregunta cortante Lavi dejando de ver por donde se fueron sus amigas para mirara a Ángela.

- ¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo? –dice apenada.

- Es obvio, las hiciste que se fueran porque ibas a pedirme algo. –dice con aburrimiento, alzando el rostro para mirar el cielo mientras mete las manos a los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

- Bueno… eto… —Ángela no sabía como comenzar y su nerviosismo aumentaba. –Te vez muy apuesto con el uniforme de la escuela. Tengo entendido que hacen los uniformes de mago basándose en cual se le ve mejor a cada uno, y sin duda el tuyo te hace ver muy apuesto. –dice nerviosa, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para mejorar el ambiente.

- Mmm… gracias, supongo. –dice con aburrimiento. –_(Ya sabia eso, todo se ve perfecto en mi, pero te doy puntos por el halago, lastima que me comprometí a rechazarte sino ya estaríamos camino al motel mas cercano)_

Ángela se sintió más deprimida y mucho mas decepcionada por la reacción, es más que obvio que su oportunidad con Lavi pasó ayer, y él ahora ya no esta interesada en ella.

- _(Sabia que debí haber aprovechado ayer, no solo pensé que seria difícil volvérmelo a encontrar, sino que sé que Lavi-san es un chico que no se amarra a una mujer, solo tiene aventuras, o al menos eso he oído de él, aun así no me hubiera importado ser una mas, con tal de tener una leve oportunidad con él)_ –piensa sintiéndose mas deprimida. –(_Aunque si hubo atracción ayer, ¿por que no haberla hoy? Tal vez si soy mas obvia…)_ –Ángela pone una mirada mas decisiva y alza su mirada hacia Lavi, poniendo su mejor mirada coqueta.

- _(Aquí vamos)_ –Lavi suelta un profundo suspiro mientras la mira de reojo.

- Lavi-san… —aunque intentara disimularlo se le veía nerviosa. –Siempre me has parecido un chico muy atractivo, aunque fueras menor que yo, desde niños me gustas… He oído que eres un chico que no se amarra a una sola mujer, y a mi no me importaría tener una aventura contigo… ¡claro! Solo será una aventura entre ambos, digo tu sabes, no te exigiré nada y y…

- No te rebajes más. –la corta con fastidio. –Es mas que obvio para mi que llevas tiempo gustando de mi, lo note ayer, ese los admiro a Eiren y a ti, fue mas bien un siempre te he admirado Lavi y me has gustado. –dice con aburrimiento. –Aunque siempre aparento no notar las cosas me doy cuenta de eso, en especial porque conozco muy bien a las mujeres. Pero la verdad ayer solo fui amable contigo porque quería llevarte a la cama, pe…

- ¡Lo sé! –exclama cortándolo y apretando los puños con fuerza. –Lo sé y la verdad no me importa, si solo quieres sexo de mi te lo daré. Siempre me has gustado mucho que no me importa solo estar contigo una vez, te prometo que no te molestare nuevamente si nos volvemos a ver.

- Eso definitivamente hace que pierda el interés. –dice con aburrimiento. –Es tan fácil para mí conseguir mujeres, pero en definitiva tú me lo dejas mucho más fácil Ángela. –dice con aburrimiento. –Hasta una prostituta me seduce usando su sensualidad, tú más bien suenas desesperada por tener algo conmigo. –Ángela ensancha los ojos, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse ante sus crueles palabras. –De haber sabido que eres así de desesperada ayer no hubiera perdido mi tiempo contigo.

- ¿Por qué estas siendo así conmigo? –dice dolida, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar. –yo solo te decía lo que siento, no intento amarrarte.

- Y yo solo soy franco. Me aburres y en definitiva la atracción que sentí ayer se esfumo. –dice aburrido a la vez que da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

- _(No tenia que rechazarme de esa forma tan cruel)_ –Ángela inclina su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tape sus ojos, pero por su barbilla se ven lagrimas correr hasta caer al suelo.

* * *

><p>Escondidas en unos arbustos esta Lenalee intentando retener a la muy furiosa Kailan que se le quiere echar encima a Lavi para molerlo a golpes.<p>

- ¡Detente Kailan recuerda que nosotros le dijimos que la corte de una forma cruel para decepcionarla!

- ¡Pero el bastardo se paso, no solo dijo que una prostituta es mejor, sino que le bajo el autoestima! ¡Eso no se le hace a una mujer! –dice furiosa, removiéndose para intentar zafarse del agarre de su amiga.

- Se que se paso Kailan, pero es mejor que Lavi le dijera esas cosas ahora antes que en verdad se enamore y le rompa el corazón dejándole en claro que no le corresponderá. –Kailan dejo de forcejear y bajo su cabeza haciendo que su cabello tape su rostro. –ambas sabemos que Lavi no se toma nada en serio menos a una mujer, y Ángela no se merece ser usada por él… Yo también me siento culpable porque en parte somos cómplices, pero es lo mejor para Ángela, ella se merece a alguien que le corresponda de verdad y no solo alguien que la quiera para pasar el rato y luego la bote.

- Aun así pienso que fue demasiado cruel, solo tenia que decirle un no me interesas y ya, no tenia que decirse esas feas palabras. Ángela es inteligente y con solo eso hubiera entendido. –dice cortante, dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

- Lo sé, pero no podíamos intervenir. –dice resignada Lenalee para después soltar un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Eiren detiene su paso frente a una tienda, lleva el uniforme puesto y tiene sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del short. La chica alza el rostro leyendo el letrero de la tienda.<p>

- _(Según el mensaje de Allen debo hacer como que es una coincidencia el toparnos en esta tienda de armas, y debo hacer como que no conozco a Allen y a Yuu-yuu)_ –la pelinegra suelta un profundo suspiro y estira su mano para tomar la perilla para abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta hizo sonar la campanilla haciendo que los que se encuentran en la tienda volteen a verla, en especial el pelinegro que esta frente a la caja pagando unas cuantas armas que escogió y a su lado están Kanda y Allen aguantándose las ganas por tomar algo para comprar.

Piere al ver quien entra por la tienda sonrío de forma torcida ocultando lo emocionado que se sintió por tener la oportunidad de volverla a ver y sin compañía, pero casi cae estilo anime al ver que Eiren se adentra a la tienda y va hacia un pasillo sin siquiera notar su presencia.

- Disculpe, ahorita recojo lo que acabo de comprar. –dice mirando al dueño que solo asintió extrañado. –ustedes sigan viendo las armas. –dice indiferente mirando a Allen y Kanda para después correr hacia donde vio irse Eiren.

Cuando Piere llego a donde esta Eiren, la vio parada frente a un estante viendo concentrada unas muñequeras con cuchillas. Sonriendo de forma torcida el pelinegro camino hacia ella colocándose atrás de ella.

- Que gran coincidencia Eiren Cross. –dice con tranquilidad.

Eiren volteo y alzo una ceja mostrando extrañeza.

- ¿Quién eres?

Piere casi cae estilo anime, pensó que estaba bromeando pero al ver esa mirada curiosa se dio cuenta que no.

- _(No puede ser que se haya olvidado de mi si apenas ayer me conoció. Hasta ahora ninguna chica me ha olvidado después de verme una vez y ella es la primera… bueno pero Eiren Cross no es cualquier chica, además que he escuchado rumores de que es muy olvidadiza con las personas que apenas conoce)_ –Piere se dio valor, intentando que su ego no se rebaje ante el olvido de ella. –Nos conocimos ayer en la cafetería de aquí cerca. Soy…

- ¡Ahh! –exclama recordándolo y Piere sonrío arrogante, sabia que es difícil de olvidar por completo. – ¡Eres Patricio Estrella! –exclama golpeando con su puño derecho su palma izquierda.

Piere cae estilo anime. Allen que esta escondido en un estante junto a Kanda se tapo la boca para no soltar una carcajada, mientras que el peli-azul uso todo su autocontrol para no reírse.

- Ese es el nombre de un personaje animado. –dice Piere mientras se pone de pie y la mira incrédulo. –Mi nombre es Piere Harcourt.

- Ah, es verdad. –dice despreocupada. – ¿Qué pasa Paco? –pregunta curiosa.

- Es Piere. –dice exasperado.

- Como sea Pedro. –dice despreocupada, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- _(Eran cierto los rumores de que ella olvida con facilidad los nombres de las personas. Ayer no me di cuenta porque nunca me llamo por mi nombre)_ –Piere tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y mira a Eiren con ojos entrecerrados, pero después suspira con pesadez resignándose. – ¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir un arma?

- Solo estoy viendo. –dice con aburrimiento.

- Veo que te interesan esas cuchillas. Esas se adaptan a la magia de cada uno envolviendo con su energía la cuchilla haciendo más potente el ataque. –explica con tranquilidad haciéndose el sabiondo.

- Si, tenía entendido eso. –dice con aburrimiento. –de echo tengo entendido que toda arma de este lugar hace eso, por eso es una tienda de armas para magos. –a Piere le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al darse cuenta que ella tiene razón.

- _(¿Qué demonios pasa? Ayer ella parecía estar interesada en mí y ahora parece no tener el más mínimo interés en mí… Tal vez si soy mas obvio…) – ¿_Te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo? ¿o prefieres un lugar mas privado?, ayer el baño de la cafetería parecía interesarte, ahora podríamos visitar algo mucho mas privado y mas elegante que vaya acorde a una dama como tu. –dice coqueto, usando un tono de voz mas ronco de lo normal.

- No me interesa. –dice cortante, dando media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero Piere la toma de la mano derecha impidiéndoselo, por lo que voltea a verlo por sobre su hombro. – ¿Qué pasa?

- No te puedes ir. –dice con firmeza y Eiren rodo los ojos. –Ayer parecía gustarte, y a…

- Mira, tu solo quieres un acostón conmigo, y eso mismo quería yo ayer contigo, pero perdí el interés, ya no me gustas, así que piérdete. –dice cortante.

- Es por Lavi ¿verdad? –pregunta molesto y Eiren alza una ceja sin entender que vela pinta Lavi ahí. –Ayer note como él se puso celoso cuando te llevo.

Allen mira a Kanda de reojo y este se voltea a otro lado haciéndose el desatendido.

- _(Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero Yuu-yuu solo estaba molesto porque estaba entrometiéndome en su misión. Por muy estúpida que sea la misión debe ser un golpe duro para su ego si fracasa en ella)_ –Eiren suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- Seguramente siempre han estado enamorados, pero para no perder su amistad fingían que no sentían nada por el otro, pero ayer Lavi llego a su limite al notar que estaba por perderte conmigo, así que nos interrumpió y se te declaro, ahora ambos están juntos y…

- Para el carro moreno. –dice mostrando desagrado en su tono de voz y rostro. –Y saca de tu cabeza esa novela que te has montado. El que solo insinúes que entre Lavi y yo hay esa clase de relación me dan nausea. –dice asqueda tocándose la tripa al sentir su estomago revuelto y Piere alza una ceja mostrando extrañeza. – Primero que nada te aclarare esto porque odio que los demás piensen esas pendejadas; entre Lavi y yo no hubo, hay ni habrá nada que no sea una amistad… ¡lo veo como mi hermano por Kami-sama! –dice exasperada, como si l a sola idea la ofendiera. –En segundo lugar; ya perdí el interés en ti, as…

- ¿Qué diferencia hay de ayer y hoy? ¿Por qué deje de gustarte? –dice mostrando molestia.

- Mira soy complicada, un día me gusta algo y al siguiente me desagrada. Eso paso contigo, así que ya déjame en paz o harás que me enoje y te calcine los huevos. –dice amenazante.

- ¡Pero tú a mi si me gustas! –dice firme y sin soltarla.

- _(por eso odio cortar con alguien, y eso que con este no he empezado nada. No cabe duda que lo mejor es irme y no aparecerme ante ellos para que no jodan)_ –Eiren suspiro exasperada. –Mira Pancracio—a Piere le regreso su tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. –tu solo quieres sexo, se que una igual a mi no la encontraras nuca, como también se que soy irresistible, pero búscate a otra para complacerte. Esa chica con la que estabas ayer parece buena candidata, has que ella apague la llama del deseo que yo encendí… bueno, sé que es imposible que la apague porque soy inolvidable, pero al menos si te imaginas que soy yo la apague un poco. –dice pensativa, sobándose la barbilla.

- Me obligas a rebajar mi orgullo Eiren. –dice entre dientes, apretando en un puño su mano libre.

- Suelo causar eso… así que ahora suel…

- Tú nunca me viste cuando eras niña, ni siquiera sabias de mi existencia, pero yo a ti si te veía y te tenía presente, nunca me anime a hablarte, pero siempre me has gustado. Ayer cuando coqueteabas conmigo me pareció un sueño hecho realidad y supe que era mi oportunidad… lo que quiero decir es que no me gustas solo para tener sexo, quiero algo serio contigo… ¡demonios! Mira las cursilerías que me haces decir. –dice avergonzado e intentando tapar su rostro sonrojado con una mano.

- Que tierno. –dice enternecida, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja haciendo que Piere la mire ilusionado por lo que la soltó. –Pero lamento decirte que a mi no me conquistan con eso. –dice amigable palmeándole un hombro en son de consuelo. –Búscate a otra amigo, no es personal, simplemente no siento lo mismo, y no creo sentirlo. –dice despreocupada, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar alzando una mano en son de despido.

Piere quedo convertido piedra, es la primera vez que dice cursilerías y es la primera vez que lo rechazan de esa forma, peor aun; lo hizo la chica que le gusta desde niño. Kanda desde su escondite agradecía ser bueno controlándose porque se moría por reírse a carcajadas, sintiéndose satisfecho ante la desgracia de Piere, mientras que Allen siente pena y lastima por el pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Lavi va caminando por las calles de Paris, teniendo las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, lleva su rostro inclinado hacia abajo, mirando el suelo.<p>

- _(¡Demonios! En verdad me pase. Las chicas me dijeron que fuera algo cruel, pero me excedí. Lo peor de todo Kai-chan me vio, si antes se sentía decepcionada de mi, seguramente ahora lo esta más, y no se diga de lo enojada que ha de estar… no cabe duda que como hermano mayor no sirvo)_ –el pelirrojo suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

El pelirrojo detiene su paso de golpe y alza su rostro mostrando sorpresa al momento que sobre su hombro se ve un rostro sombreado donde solo se distinguen unos ojos dorados y rasgados, mostrando diversión, además que mechones de su cabello caen sobre su frente de forma rebelde.

- ¡Que coincidencia! ¿No lo crees Lavi-chian? –dice con algo de burla. Su tono de voz es femenino e infantil.

- No creo en las coincidencias, menos viniendo de ustedes. –dice entre dientes Lavi al momento en que aprieta sus puños con fuerza al mirar de reojo hacia atrás, notando como la chica sonríe de forma burlona y espeluznante.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Eiren caminando, tiene sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca y su rostro muestra una expresión de aburrimiento.<p>

- _(Sabia que le gustaba a ese tal Paco, pero no pensé que a ese grado… pero ¿que se le va hacer? Suelo causar eso, y pensar que desde niño esta loquito por mí… Sinceramente ayer se me hacia atractivo y me hacia desearlo, pero era porque su personalidad me recordaba a él, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no se parecen en nada. Él nunca diría algo así, mucho menos rebajaría su orgullo de esa forma, menos por mí… Y mi debilidad no solo son los sádicos sino también los orgullosos. Aunque… aunque si él se me declarara así no lo rechazaría)_ –Eiren suelta un profundo suspiro, pero en eso detuvo su paso y ensancho los ojos, bajo la mirada viendo una mano con un tono de piel gris atravesarle el pecho, del lado derecho, mas extrañamente no la hirió.

Por sobre el hombro de la pelinegra se ve el rostro sombreado de alguien, lleva puesto un sombrero cilíndrico y solo se distinguen sus rasgados ojos color dorados que muestran diversión y sadismo.

- Cuando decidí dar un paseo por Paris para conocerlo mejor jamás me imagine que me toparía contigo, Eiren Cross. –dice con burla, y su tono de voz es ronco y varonil. – ¿No crees que es una gran coincidencia?

- Los creería… — Eiren lo mira de reojo y su rostro adquirió una expresión sombría. –si el encuentro no fuera con uno de ustedes… porque coincidencias así, con ustedes no existen. –el hombre amplio su sonrisa burlona y sádica.

**Continuara**

**O.O kienes seran esos desconocidos? como ke la absurda mision se va poniendo mas peligrosa? O.O spero no los maten TwT**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	11. Aquí hay gato encerrado

**Aquí hay gato encerrado**

Kailan se encuentra parada en el jardín trasero de la mansión donde trabaja, y mira con seriedad a Ángela que esta sentada en una banca a unos metros frente ella, leyendo un libro, aun así su expresión se nota decaída.

Lenalee cargando una bandeja con una tetera y una taza llega colocándose alado de su amiga y mirando hacia la misma dirección.

- Han pasado tres días y sigue igual de deprimida. –dice resignada Lenalee y soltando un profundo suspiro. –No quiere salir ni hacer nada mas que leer, y digo leer entre comillas porque solo se queda viendo el libro con la mirada perdida y no ha avanzado ni una pagina… La culpa me carcome. –dice con tristeza.

- A mi también. Me siento como la persona más egoísta y cruel del mundo. –dice volteando hacia su amiga mostrando lo acongojada que se siente en su mirada y muecas. – si fuera mi tío o Eiren estoy segura que me sentiría orgullosos por sentirme así, pero yo no puedo sentirme orgullosa por eso.—dice con pesar, apretando su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla. – ¿Crees que en verdad amara a Lavi-kun y no fuera solo un capricho?

- No creo que lo amara, tal vez solo es un enamoramiento, aunque pienso que su depresión se debe más que nada a las cosas que Lavi le dijo.

- Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera hemos podido logra convencerla para salir y hacer que se encuentre con Piere. – dice resignada. –Por otro lado. –el rostro de Kailan adquiere una expresión sombría. –es que los responsables de esto no han dado señales de vida desde que paso eso. –dice tétrica. –Cuando llame a Komui dijo que no han regresado desde ese día. Seguramente se fueron a perderse en el mundo del alcohol, cigarro y sexo. –un aura tétrica rodeo a la chica y su expresión se hizo mas espeluznante haciendo que Lenalee se aleje un par de pasos mirándola asustada.

- Con permiso. –dice una empleada pasando en medio de ambas haciendo que alcen ambas cejas con extrañeza al ver que se dirige apresurada hacia Ángela. –Señorita Ángela, alguien llamado Lavi Bookman la busca. –dice respetuosa.

No solo Ángela ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa sino también Lenalee y Kailan.

- _(¿Qué demonios hace Lavi-Kun/ Lavi aquí?)_ –fue el pensamiento de Lenalee y Kailan, ambas sintiendo un muy mal presentimiento, estaban seguras que con Lavi ahí lo que vendrá no les gustara en nada.

* * *

><p>En el enorme gimnasio que se encuentra en la mansión de Paris de los Harcourt, se encuentra Piere vistiendo ropa deportiva, esta todo sudoroso y se le ve cansado, aun así no deja de golpear con toda su fuerza el saco de box frente a él.<p>

A unos metros de él esta Allen sentado en el piso estilo indio, mirando con tranquilidad al pelinegro, aun así en sus ojos se ve algo de preocupación.

- Desde que Eiren lo rechazo se la ha pasado haciendo eso, y siempre anda enojado, además que casi no come. Si sigue así terminara enfermándose... No cabe duda que le calo lo de Eiren ¿verdad Kanda? –dice con preocupación volteando a su derecha donde esta Kanda de lo mas tranquilo sentado en una silla bebiendo limonada, haciendo que a Allen le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿Por qué parece no importarte?

- Simple, porque no me importa. –dice de lo mas tranquilo, para después darle otro sorbo al popote por el que bebe su limonada.

- ¡Eres un bastardo Bakanda! ¿Qué no te importa la vida ajena? Si sigue así podría colapsar o tal vez morir. –dice algo exaltado y mostrándose furioso.

- No exageres moyashi. En dado caso que pase, le haría un bien a la comunidad. –dice despreocupado y agitando su mano libre restándole importancia.

- ¡Bakanda! –murmura molesto, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero a Kanda parece no importarle, así que el albino suspiro con pesadez. – ¿Supongo que tampoco te importa que a causa de la actitud que Piere tomo ni siquiera puedo convencerlo de salir, para así crear encuentros casuales con Ángela y poder terminar la misión mas rápido?

- No. Ya sabía que tu plan no iba funcionar desde el principio, así que me resigne a quedarme aquí hasta que nos corran por no cumplir la misión y poder regresar a la orden. –dice de lo mas tranquilo haciendo que a Allen le aparezca un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, Kanda cuando se lo propone puede ser un maldito bastardo que saca de quicio a cualquiera.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió haciendo que Allen y Kanda volteen viendo a un mayordomo entrar, el cual se encamino hacia donde esta Piere.

- Disculpe amo Piere, pero lo busca una señorita…

- No estoy para nadie. Dile que se vaya. –dice cortante sin dejar de golpear el saco de box.

- Le dije que no estaba mi señor, pero ella dijo que sabia que usted esta aquí. –dice respetuoso y Piere deja de golpear el saco para mirar furioso a su mayordomo haciéndolo estremecer. –Dijo que dijera que se llama Eiren Cross y quiere hablas con usted.

Tanto Piere como Kanda y Allen ensancharon los ojos mostrando sorpresa, no creyéndose lo que acaban de escuchar.

- _(¿Qué hace Eiren aquí?)_ –piensa Allen.

- _(¿Qué planeas viniendo aquí Eiren?)_ –Kanda frunció el entrecejo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>En el salón principal de la familia Preminger esta Ángela sentada en uno de los sillones, tiene su rostro inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que su flequillo le tape la mitad del rostro y en su mano derecha sostiene el pequeño plato en donde encima esta una taza de humeante te.<p>

Frente a ella esta sentado de forma despreocupada Lavi, quien viste el uniforme de la orden y mira con curiosidad el lugar, y con su mano derecha sostiene su taza de te.

Escondidas tras la puerta que es levemente abierta están Kailan y Lenalee que querían saber lo que pasaba.

- Han pasado diez minutos desde que llego Bookman-san. –dice con seriedad sin alzar el rostro, aun así en su tono de voz se distingue rencor. –Sino va a decir nada me…

- Lo siento. –dice rápidamente interrumpiéndola.

Ángela alza el rostro mostrando sorpresa, al igual que el par de espías.

- ¿Qué…?

- Quiero disculparme por las cosas crueles que te dije hace tres días. –dice con seriedad y Ángela sigue mostrando sorpresa.

- _(¿Qué demonios tramas Lavi-kun?)_ –Kailan rechina los dientes y aprieta sus puños en clara muestra que se esta conteniendo para no ir ahí y hacer que el pelirrojo le diga que planea.

- _(¿Por qué demonios vino? Es mejor que las cosas se queden como están, además él no es de los que se disculpa con personas que apenas conoce, algo debe tramar)_ –Lenalee entrecierra los ojos observando a Lavi con detenimiento pensando que no es él y alguien uso su apariencia para engañar a Ángela, pero frunció mas el entrecejo al ver que no es un falso Lavi, es el verdadero, y eso le da mas mala espina.

- La verdad… la verdad ese día dije cosas muy crueles y no espero que me perdones, simplemente quiero que sepas la verdad.

Kailan y Lenalee ensancharon los ojos, no pensaron que su propio aliado las delatara así en una misión, se estaban sintiendo traicionadas.

- Si ese día te dije esas palabras fue porque cuando te conocí me hiciste sentir cosas que ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir. –dice con seriedad.

Ángela y Lenalee ensancharon los ojos, en verdad no se esperaron eso, y Kailan sintió su corazón oprimirse, jamás se imagino que llegaría el día en que oyera a Lavi decirle algo así a una mujer.

- Al principio me dio miedo. Yo no quiero amarrarme a una mujer, y supe que tu eras un peligro para mi, si seguía tratándote iba a terminar intensificando estos sentimientos que el verte una sola vez me provocaste. –Lavi sigue hablando con seriedad y su mirada al igual que sus facciones son enigmáticas no dejando ver si dice la verdad o no. –Por esa razón hui de la cafetería ese día y al siguiente te dije eso, pero después de decirte esas crueles palabras y de ver el dolor que te cause me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui, el solo pensar que te perdería, que llegaría el día en que estarías con otro me enfermo, no me importo dejar de ser libre, dejar de andar con cuanta mujer se me antojara, con tal de que seas tu la única mujer que este a mi lado.

Ángela esta anonadada, no sabe que decir, jamás se imagino oír algo así viniendo de Lavi, pero sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

- _(¿Qué demonios pasa? Lavi se esta portando muy extraño)_ –Lenalee frunció mas su entrecejo, estando segura que algo se trae Lavi entre manos.

- _(No pensé que doliera tanto oír las palabras que algún día soñé que me dijera a mi diciéndoselas a otra persona)_ –Kailan sintió su corazón oprimirse y se le formo un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar, desaparecer, así que rápidamente se pudo de pie.

- ¡Kailan? –Lenalee mira extrañada a su amiga pero como ella se volteo rápidamente dándole la espalda no vio su rostro.

- Iré al baño. –dice cortante y sin mas se va corriendo.

- ¡KA…! –Lenalee se tapo la boca, estaba apunto de gritarle a su amiga y por consecuencia ser descubierta, así que volteo hacia donde están Ángela y Lavi para ver si no la oyeron y para su alivio estos siguen en lo suyo.

- Yo… —Ángela salió de la sorpresa, se siente emocionada y no sabe que decir. –la verdad, ese día me lastimaste mucho y me humillaste Lavi. –dice acongojada, volteando su rostro a uno de sus costados no queriéndolo ver porque sabia que se doblegaría con facilidad ante él, si ahorita se muere por correr a sus brazos.

- Lo sé y no sabes como me arrepiento de eso. Por mis miedos he lastimado a la única mujer que me ha provocado sensaciones maravillosas. –dice con arrepentimiento y Ángela volteo a verlo conmovida y al verle esa expresión acongojada la doblego por completo.

- ¡Lavi! –exclama al momento de ponerse de pie y echársele encima.

- ¡Auch! –exclama adolorido.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastime? –pregunta preocupada alzando el rostro para mirar el de él.

- No te preocupes, solo es que estuve haciendo una misión y me lastime un poco en la pelea. –dice sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

Ángela lo miro bien y fue cuando noto el par de rasguños en su cara y algunos hematomas.

- Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? –dice preocupada dispuesta a separarse de él mas Lavi se lo impidió acercándola a él mas con su brazo derecho.

- Estoy bien. –dice coqueto, sonriendo de forma torcida. –Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que me estas dando una oportunidad. –Ángela asintió apenada, mirándola soñadora sentía que esta en un sueño, en uno donde no quiere despertar.

- Lavi. –dice embelesada entrecerrado sus ojos y acercando su rostro al de él hasta sellar sus labios.

El beso fue suave y lento, Ángela tiene sus ojos cerrados mientras que Lavi tiene su ojo abierto, el cual muestra frialdad y solo responde el beso por inercia. Al darle la espalda a Lenalee ella no noto eso, así que simplemente se puso de pie y dio media vuelta.

- _(Conozco lo suficiente a Lavi como para afirmar que él jamás le dirá algo así a una mujer que acaba de conocer, menos a una por la que hace unos días solo le importaba tener sexo con ella y rechazo con facilidad al día siguiente porque nosotras se lo pedimos. Para mi esa declaración sonó muy vacía, incluso sus coqueteos conmigo o con otras chicas se vieron mas serios que esto. Si solo quiere sexo de Ángela no diría algo así, se que se las ingeniaría para obtenerlo sin recurrir a esa declaración tan formal… Estoy segura que algo pasa y lo descubriré a como de lugar)_ –el rostro de la peli-verde muestra decisión mientras se aleja del salón.

* * *

><p>Piere viste una playera roja y unos pantalones deportivos color gris, su cabello mojado muestra que acaba de bañarse. Y ahora va entrando al salón principal de su mansión donde lo esta esperando Eiren.<p>

El pelinegro se detuvo en la entrada no creyéndose que la pelinegra haya ido a su casa a buscarlo, pero ahí la vio de perfil parada frente a la chimenea mirando con curiosidad una estatuilla de un samurái, desde donde esta pudo notar que el rostro de la chica tiene varias banditas adhesivas y un parche en la frente y otro en la mejilla derecha.

- Mi padre suele coleccionar estatuillas japonesas antiguas. –dice con indiferencia para hacerse notar y adentrándose completamente en el salón y caminando hacia uno de los sillones sentándose con tranquilidad.

- ¡Oh! –exclama sin mucho interés al momento de colocar la estatuilla en su lugar. –Imagino que los viejos son raros, mi padre acostumbra coleccionar lencería de sus amantes. –dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras camina a uno de los sillones para sentarse también sin ver como a Piere le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –o al menos eso solía hacer cuando yo aun vivía con él, pero imagino que viejas mañas nunca se quitan. –dice despreocupada y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- _(Si. El padre de Eiren y Kailan es hermano de sensei, incluso les gusta coleccionar las mismas cosas)_ –Allen desde su escondite donde lo espía tiene los ojos entrecerrados y la frente sombreada de negro.

- _(padre de Eiren tenia que ser. ¿no será también padre del conejo idiota?)_ –Kanda que esta escondido junto con Allen también tiene la frente sombreada de negro y sus ojos muestran incredulidad.

- Lo divertido de esto es que mi viejo no sabe que descubrí su colección secreta o seguro le da el patatus sabiendo que una de sus hijas descubrió que de santo no tiene nada. Aunque cuando la descubrí me sorprendí, tiene un armario enorme lleno y cada una tiene la etiqueta del nombre de la mujer a la que se las quito. –dice con diversión y una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los que la escuchan.

- ¿Ya te ofrecieron algo de tomar? –pregunta mostrándose indiferente, pero siendo cortes.

- Si, pero no quiero nada. –dice tranquila.

- ¿Qué te paso? –pregunta con falsa indiferencia apuntando con la mirada su rostro, es ahí cuando Kanda y Allen la miraron con atención notando las heridas que las banditas y los parches de gasas cubren.

- Ya sabes, gajes de oficio. –dice indiferente llevando de forma inconsciente una de sus manos al parche en su mejillas. Y Piere asintió con entendimiento.

Piere mira a Eiren esperando que hable lo que se supone tiene que decir, ya que según por eso esta ahí, pero la pelinegra solo se le queda viendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Así pasan cerca de cinco minutos haciendo que un tic nervioso le aparezca en la ceja de Kanda y Piere mientras que Allen comienza a bostezar con aburrimiento.

- ¿Y? –pregunta ya desesperado Piere.

- ¿Y que? –pregunta extrañada y el pelinegro casi cae estilo anime.

- Tenías algo que decirme ¿no?

- ¿Yo? –pregunta mas extrañada apuntándose a si misma.

- Albert me dijo que por eso estas aquí. –dice cortante a la vez que se pone de pie. –pero supongo que si equivoco, así que conper…

- ¡Me gustas! –dice rápidamente y con firmeza.

Piere ensancha los ojos al igual que el par de espías no entiendo de que va Eiren, pero a los pocos segundos el pelinegro suspira con pesadez a la vez que posa una mano en su frente.

- Entiendo. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que te parezco atractivo, cosa que mañana o en unas horas pasara. –dice con resignación. –Mira no me quiero involucrar mas contigo, no creo poder seguir tu paso. Eres muy complicada para mí, y…

- Pero hace unos días dijiste que te gusto desde niño. Y hoy me estoy confesando a ti. ¿Acaso ya no te gusto? –Piere la mira incrédulo ante tanto cinismo y luego suspira con pesadez intentando darse paciencia.

- Mira, aprendí la lección. Tú eres una mujer a la que no puedo seguir su paso, como te puedo gustar hoy como en unas horas te puedo dejar de gustar. Se que yo tampoco soy estable con las relaciones pero tu rompes record. –dice con fastidio. – Además te dije que quería algo bien contigo, pero me dejaste claro que tú no buscas y no quieres nada así con nadie, así que mejor ni rascarle más al asunto. Pienso que si no quiero salir perjudicado en el proceso lo mejor es mantenerme alejado de ti. –dice con firmeza.

- Mira Piere estoy acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quiero, siempre se me dan las cosas que quiero sin tener que esforzarme mucho, y…

- ¿Piensas obligarme o que? –pregunta mostrando burla y diversión.

- Y por esa razón no se valorar las cosas que en verdad importan, como tampoco se explicarme como se debe para decir las palabras correctas o para explicar bien lo que quiero decir. –termina su frase con seriedad ignorando la interrupción de Piere. – Lo que quiero decir es que en verdad me gustas, no como amante, no como juego, no como diversión ni mucho menos entretención.

Tanto Piere como Kanda y Allen ensancharon los ojos, mas los últimos dos porque eso no fue lo que la pelinegra les dijo que sentía por Piere el día que le pidieron Kailan y Lenalee que los ayude a rechazarlo.

- Pero tu dijist…

- Sé lo que dije. –dice mostrando resignación. –Y la verdad me disculpo si mis palabras te hicieron sentir mal. –dice con seriedad. –pero la verdad esas palabras fueron mi forma de protegerme.

- ¿Protegerte de que? –pregunta curioso mostrándose interesando.

- De ti. –la mirada de Piere dejo en claro que no entendía bien lo que quería decir. –La verdad tenía miedo. Cuando te vi por primera vez en esa cafetería me hiciste sentir cosas que ningún chico me ha hecho sentir.

Kanda frunció el entrecejo y Allen no entendía nada, no conoce mucho a Eiren pero se le hace imposible oír esas palabras viniendo de ella, en especial porque es sobrina de Cross y a diferencia de Kailan, Eiren tiene mucha semejanza a la parte egoísta de su sensei.

- Eso me dio mucho miedo porque mi instinto me decía que si te seguía tratando esos sentimientos crecerán, y le diría adiós a mi soltería tarde o temprano y eso la verdad es algo que valoro mucho.

- _(Muy cierto, eso también valora mucho sensei)_ –Allen asiente una y otra vez con la cabeza.

- Así que supe que lo mejor es alejarme de ti y agradecí cuando Lavi me saco del baño cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la línea contigo dejándome llevar por la excitación del momento. Pero luego me dijiste tus sentimientos de una forma que la verdad me llego aunque mostrara lo contrario y quise doblegarme, pero mis miedos me lo impidieron. Aun así estos días no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, me di cuenta que no quiero estar lejos de ti y si eso significa perder mi soltería estoy dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de estar contigo.

Allen y Piere muestra mucha impresión por sus palabras no creyéndose decir algo así de alguien como ella, mientras que Kanda simplemente se puso de pie y dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí sin que Allen se diera cuenta.

- Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte. –dice poniéndose de pie y dando media vuelta quedando de frente hacia donde esta la salida. –Siento haberte quitado tu tiempo.

Eiren comienza a caminar sin darse cuenta que Piere se puso de pie rápidamente y se acerco a ella tomándola de la muñeca derecha deteniéndola, por lo que ella lo miro por sobre su hombro.

- ¿Planeas decirme esas cosas y simplemente irte?

- ¿quieres que te ruegue? –pregunta mostrando burla. –Lo siento Piere, pero ni siendo amenazada le rogaría a alguien.

- Si que eres rara. –dice con diversión. –Nadie esta pidiendo un ruego, por lo general cuando una persona se declara espera la respuesta del otro.

- ¡Oh! Es verdad. –dice pensativa. –Es que es la primera vez que me declaro, por lo general se me declaran o una sonrisa y ya los tengo. –dice despreocupada y rascándose la nuca con su mano libre, provocando que al pelinegro le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _(Es una chica muy rara y loca, pero imagino que si fuera una chica normal no me gustaría como me gusta)_ –el rostro del pelinegro es adornado nuevamente por una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –pregunta curiosa.

- Podríamos intentarlo. –dice jalándola, volteándola hacia él y tomándola del rostro.—Tienes un carácter muy extraño, pero si me acostumbro podría funcionar. –dice con arrogancia a la vez que inclina su rostro y cierra los ojos.

Piere estampo sus labios con los de ella, en un beso suave y delicado, cerrando completamente sus ojos, mientras que Eiren no cerró los suyos, los cuales muestran frialdad al momento que su entrecejo esta fruncido, aun así responde el beso.

- _(Bueno, imagino que como la película de los ricos también lloran, los malditos también se enamoran… aunque pienso que con esto la misión será un completo fracaso, pero me siento feliz porque Eiren este con su amorcito, solo espero que las chicas no se sientan decepcionadas porque sus esfuerzos se hayan ido a la basura)_ –Allen se pone de pie dispuesto a darles privacidad, pero al voltear hacia donde estaba Kanda y no verlo se rasco la nuca extrañado, luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y dio media vuelta para irse de ahí y así poder hablarle a Lenalee o Kailan y contarles la nueva buena.

* * *

><p>Esta Komui parado frente a la ventana de su oficina, viendo hacia afuera con tranquilidad mientras que con su mano derecha sostiene su taza celeste con el conejo rosa, en donde se ve salir humito de ella indicando que contiene un humeante café.<p>

- _(Que tranquila se siente la escuela sin la presencia de Eiren y Lavi. En momentos así lamento haberlos reclutado en mi orden, hubiera dejado que otra orden los reclutara antes que la mía, pero ni modo, lo hecho, hecho esta… aunque aun así espero que jamás regresen, por mi que sigan perdidos, ¡es mas!, no me importaría si me dicen que encontraron sus cuerpos sin vida en la orilla de un canal de Venecia)_ –Komui aspira llenando sus pulmones de aire puro, aunque a los pocos segundos se puso a toser como si se estuviera ahogando. – ¡Puta contaminación! Uno ya no pude intentar aspirar el preciado oxigeno porque el esmog lo ahoga. –dice al dejar de toser y en sus ojos se ven acuosos a causa de la tos. –Me pregunto; ¿cómo le estará yendo a mi Lenalee? –dice recobrando la compostura y regresando su vista tranquila al horizonte. –No debí mandarla a esa misión, la extraño mucho. –lagrimas de cocodrilo se asomaron por sus ojos.—Pero de haber sabido que esos locos se irían de la nada, no habría mandado a mi Lenalee a esa misión, ya que sin ellos aquí no hay razón para mantener alejada a mi linda hermanita de esos locos que me la pueden pervertir.

En eso sonó el teléfono de su oficina así que bufo porque le hayan interrumpido su momento de relajación personal, y dio media vuelta caminando hacia el escritorio.

- ¡Pizzería Luigui´s, diga su orden por favor! –dice con un raro acento italiano. –No, aquí no es la Black order, ni mucho menos la oficina del tal Komui… No se preocupe, entiendo la equivocación. – dicen manteniendo ese raro y exagerado acento. –Ingenuos. –dice divertido a la vez que cuelga el teléfono, pero nada mas lo colgó y este vuelve a sonar haciendo que bufe. – ¿Qué no entienden la indirecta o que? –pregunta molesto a la vez que levanta la bocina colocándola sobre su oído. – ¡Ya le dije que aquí no es la Black order! –grita furioso.

- ¿Otra vez estas mintiendo sobre a donde llaman nii-san? –pregunta Lenalee molesta al otro lado del teléfono haciendo que Komui se tense.

- No mi Lenalee, claro que no. Nii-san jamás haría algo así. Yo tomarme mi trabajo enserio. –dice con inocencia, poniendo su mejor carita de ángel, aunque su hermana no la viera, y al oírla suspirar resignada supo que se salvaba del regaño. –_(Nadie puede contra mi cara de ángel, ni siquiera mi Lenalee)_ –Komui pone una mueca que muestra arrogancia y sonríe de forma torcida a la vez que sus lentes destellan.

- Esta vez no te regañare solo porque tengo algo importante que hablar contigo. –dice con seriedad.

- _(¿Ósea que no fue por mi carita de ángel?)_ –piensa sorprendido, no creyéndose que su cara de ángel fallara esta vez. –_ (Imagino que hay cosas que mi carita de ángel no puede hacer y eso incluye no funcionar vía telefónica)_ –Komui se soba la barbilla mostrándose pensativo ante su teoría.

- ¿Nii-san mandaste a una misión a Eiren y Lavi estos días? –pregunta con seriedad.

- No, ni los he visto desde que ustedes se fueron de misión. –dice despreocupado, mirándose las uñas con aburrimiento. –Lo último que sé es que salieron con ropa normal, luego regresaron y volvieron a salir con el uniforme, de ahí no han regresado.

- Raro.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta curioso.

- Bueno, veras, hace unos días nosotros le pedimos a Lavi y Eiren que rechacen a Piere y Ángela para que la misión no fracasara, ya que ellos dos gustan de Lavi y Eiren.

- Aja. –exclama sin mostrar mucho interés.

- Bueno, ellos lo hicieron porque Kailan los convenció a que nos ayudaran.

- ¿Los convenció? ¿Sin darles nada a cambio? –pregunta sorprendido, mostrando incredulidad en sus ojos.

- Si, yo también me sorprendí, pero tal parece que Kailan puede dominar a veces a las fieras.

- Dile a Kailan que desde ahora es una de mis ídolos, que esta después de Minmin Pingüin y antes de Topoyiyo. –dice con admiración.

- Ah, si… bueno como te iba diciendo ellos dijeron que solo veían a Ángela y a Piere como simples conquista de un día.

- Que novedad. –dice sarcástico.

- Así que los rechazaron. Lo raro es que tres días después cada uno se presenta en la casa de Piere y Ángela respectivamente, tienen heridas en su cuerpo, las visibles son sin importancia, pero presiento que esconden heridas graves, y ellos dicen que se las hicieron en una misión.

- Lenalee, no le tomes importancia, seguramente esos dos fueron encontrados por alguien al que le hicieron algo y quiso vengarse, pero si siguen vivos es porque los malditos se salieron con la suya como siempre. –dice despreocupado y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- Eso no es lo que me preocupa nii-san. –dice con seriedad haciendo que Komui muestre seriedad en sus ojos al oír ese tono en su hermana. –Lo realmente raro y que me preocupa es que esos dos llegaron e hicieron una declaración de amor. Yo presencie la declaración de Lavi y Allen me llamo contándome que extrañamente Eiren hizo lo mismo.

- Tal vez esos dos hicieron una apuesta y para reconquistar a quienes rechazaron dijeron la babosada de estar enamorados y que la rechazaron porque temían de ese sentimiento, pero ahora se arrepienten y se dan cuenta que no son nada sin estar con esa persona, entre otras cosas mas. –dice Komui con tranquilidad, sintiéndose aliviado porque no fuera algo grave.

- ¿Cómo sabes que eso dijeron? O en parte, pero dicho con sus propias palabras.

- Marian suele usar la misma táctica cuando quiere reconquistar a una chica que hizo sufrir en el pasado, para cuando al obtener lo que quiere dejarla botada. –dice con tranquilidad, mirándose las uñas con aburrimiento. –esos dos están hechos casi del mismo material, es normal que usen la misma táctica, pero con sus propias palabras.

- Nii-san aun así tengo un mal presentimiento. Se que esos dos son tan desgraciados que les vale jurar amor eterno con tal de obtener lo que quieren para después botarlo sin importar herir a varias personas, pero siento que algo anda mal ¿Por qué ellos dirían cosas de amor a hacia alguien que sabe que esta loquito por ellos y que aun es reciente? No sé, pero conociéndolos se que si solo quisieran sexo, con un lo siento bastaría sabiendo que los tienen comiendo de la palma de su mano, tienen lo que quieren y se van.

- ¿Es tan grande la obsesión o los sentimientos de Piere y Ángela que les darían a esos dos lo que quieren sin decir nada? –pregunta con seriedad Komui.

- Lamentablemente si. Piere y Ángela parecen tenerlos muy idolatrados, dicen que han gustado de ellos desde niños, y al parecer es como un sueño para ellos que Lavi y Eiren se fijen en ellos. –dice resignada y Komui frunció mas el entrecejo.

- Lenalee dile a los demás que se mantengan atentos. No dejen a Lavi y Eiren a solas con Ángela y Piere, y mantengan vigilados a esos dos. –dice con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué nii-san? ¿Qué pasa?

- Digamos que he atado unos cabos, y he recordado que no siempre nuestros amigos serán nuestros aliados.

- No entiendo nii-san.

- Tu solo has lo que te dije Lenalee. Mantente atenta y observa todo. Cuando llegue el momento entenderás la razón o yo mismo te la diré.

- Entiendo nii-san. –dice mostrándose insegura en su tono de voz.

* * *

><p>Kailan esta en la habitación que le fue asignada desde que llego ahí, se encuentra parada frente al espejo, recargando sus manos en este. Sus ojos muestran frustración, pero sobre todo tristeza, además se notan enrojecidos y que se esta conteniendo las ganas de llorar.<p>

- _(No llorare. Lavi-kun no merece que derrame ninguna lagrima… además… además siempre supe que él no sentía nada por mi, así que no debo sentirme desilusionada… pero lo que mas me enoja es que yo sienta algo por él, odio mi maldito corazón por sentirse así y mas por tener sentimientos a un idiota que no merece siquiera mi atención)_ –Kailan frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Kailan, ¿estas ahí?_ –_se oye la voz de Lenalee tras la puerta a la vez que esta toca la misma.

Kailan rápidamente corre hacia la cama y brinca quedando boca debajo de una forma algo graciosa justo en el momento que Lenalee abre la puerta.

- ¿Estas dormida? –pregunta extrañada mientras se adentra completamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- No. Solo me duele la cabeza, el ver a Lavi-kun decir esas cursilerías me creo un trauma. Jamás pensé oírlo decirle algo así a alguien. –dice sin levantar su rostro no dejando que Lenalee la vea.

- ¿A ti también se te hace extraña la declaración? –pregunta sorprendida al ver que no fue la única.

- ¡Claro! Cualquiera se sorprende si vez a alguien que ha sido como tu hermano mayor declarándose de esa forma. Tú estarías peor si hubieras visto a Komui. –dice burlona, aun así sigue escondiendo su rostro en la cama.

- Ni lo digas, seguro yo me doy un balazo si veo algo así. –dice asqueada, teniendo la frente sombreada de azul y Kailan sonríe divertida. –Pero ya hablando enserio, quiero decirte que Lavi no fue el único en hacer una declaración de amor a ese nivel. Eiren también se le declaro a Piere, dijo sentir cosas que nadie mas le hace sentir hacia él.

- ¡¿Qué? –exclama sorprendida Kailan sentándose de golpe en la cama y mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su amiga, mostrando lo difícil que le es creer eso.

- Oye, ¿por qué tienes los ojos rojos? –pregunta curiosa.

- Tal vez me quiere dar conjuntivitis. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia y Lenalee alza ambas cejas extrañada. – ¡pero ese no es el tema! ¡¿Cómo que nee-san se le declaro a Piere?

- Pues así como lo oyes, su declaración fue parecida a la de Lavi: "te rechace porque me dio miedo las cosas que me causaste" –dice simulando comillas con sus dedos. –Allen me lo dijo. –Kailan muestra sorpresa e incredulidad en los ojos, para después entrecerrar sus ojos de forma sospechosa.

- ¿También sientes que hay algo raro? –Kailan asintió mostrándose pensativa. – ¿Ósea esos dos declararse a alguien que apenas saben que existe hace unos días? No sé tú pero pienso que hay gato encerrado.

- Lo más raro es que usaron el mismo pretexto. –dice pensativa y Lenalee asintió estando de acuerdo.

- Por eso llame a nii-san y él me dijo que nos mantengamos alertas, que vigilemos mucho a Ángela, pero en especial a Lavi. Lo mismo con Piere y Eiren, así que le llamare a Allen para que le diga a Kanda. –dice con seriedad. –Pienso que nii-san sabe algo que aun no nos puede decir, aun así pienso que le debemos hacer caso, es algo loco y extravagante, pero cuando la situación lo amerita sabe porque hace y dice las cosas. –Kailan asintió estando de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Después de que Lenalee hablara con Allen por teléfono, este fue en busca de Kanda a su habitación. El albino abrió la puerta sin tomarse la molestia de tocar, y alzo ambas cejas al ver al peli-azul haciendo su maleta.<p>

- ¿Piensas irte? –pregunta curioso.

- Hmn. –exclama sin siquiera voltearlo a ver y sin dejar de meter sus pocas prendas a su mochila de viaje.

- Oye, puede que la misión sea muy estúpida, pero sigue siendo una misión y no podemos irnos hasta terminarla.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta la misión termino en el momento en que la loca se le declaro al niñato consentido, moyashi. –dice cortante, volteándolo a ver con fastidio. – ¿Y que crees? La misión fracaso.

- Que es Allen. -dice entre dientes. - Y te informo que la misión aun no termina Bakanda. –dice con burla, mostrándose divertido al ver como Kanda rodaba los ojos. –Lenalee me hablo y me informo que extrañamente Lavi se le declaro a Ángela de una forma muy parecida en la que Eiren se le declaro a Piere. –Kanda mostro leve sorpresa en su mirada haciendo que Allen amplié su sonrisa. – Raro ¿no? Y eso no es todo, Lenalee dijo mas cosas y nuestra misión va a tomar un giro interesante. –el albino movió sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante mientras que Kanda aunque no se mostrara curioso Allen sabe que lo esta.

* * *

><p>Los besos aumentaron de intensidad al igual que las caricias, en este momento Piere esta sentado en el sillón y sobre sus piernas, sentada a horcada esta Eiren, quien le rodea el cuello con sus brazos acariciándole la nuca mientras lo besa.<p>

Piere metió su mano dentro de la chaqueta y subió con lentitud, pero cuando estaba por llegar a los senos de la chica esta se tenso y se separo de él rápidamente, poniéndose de pie, pero el movimiento brusco la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor y tocarse donde tiene las costillas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastime? –pregunta algo preocupado, para él no paso desapercibido la mueca de dolor.

- No. Solo recordé que acabo de llegar de una misión y no me he bañado. Sabes que las mujeres somos mas cuidadosas con nuestra higiene cuando estamos con un hombre. –dice nerviosa y rascándose la nuca.

- No soy tonto Eiren. –dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. –Desabróchate la chaqueta. –ordena con firmeza.

- Que aventado. ¿Qué me crees? –dice indignada, abrazándose a si misma como si la quisieran ultrajar.

- ¡Sabes que te lo pido para ver tus heridas! –grita molesto.

- Pues pidiéndomelo con eso así, lo hace menos creíble. –dice burlona apuntando su entrepierna por lo que Piere baja la mirada viendo la carpa que tiene ahí, por lo que rápidamente pone sus manos intentando tapársela. –Bueno amore, tengo que reportarme con mis superiores, prometo venir cuando termine. –dice dando media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta

- ¡Espera Eiren! –grita intentando seguirla, pero su problema en su entrepierna le impide caminar a paso rápido.

Eiren abre la puerta viendo a la pareja Harcourt que muestra sorpresa al verla y atrás de ellos están Kanda y Allen.

- ¡Padre! ¡Madre! –exclama sorprendido Piere al llegar atrás de Eiren y ver sus padres.

- ¡Hijo! –exclaman sus padres.

- ¡Suegros! –dice sonriente Eiren y abriendo sus brazos dispuesta a abrazarlos.

- ¿Suegros? –dicen sorprendidos los señores Harcourt viendo a Eiren sorprendidos, para después mirara a su hijo en busca de una explicación, pero ambos bajaron la mirada notando el bulto que tiene su hijo en los pantalones haciendo que este intente cubrirse avergonzado.

Allen se sonrojo al ver lo mismo y Kanda inclino su rostro haciendo que su flequillo tape su expresión sombría.

- Ah, puedo explicarlo. –dice nervioso al ver como su madre y padre lo miran furiosos en busca de una explicación.

- Explícaselos bien cariño. Te veo luego. –dice Eiren melosa, dándole un beso en la mejilla, para después hacer su huida, y Piere la miro incrédulo por dejarle eso solo a él, pero cuando paso alado de Kanda este la tomo del cuello de la chamarra.

- No te dejare huir. –susurra tétrico solo para que ella lo oiga y Piere por primera vez se sintió satisfecho por algo que hizo su guardaespaldas que parece nena.

Eiren miro a sus suegros notando como un aura asesina los rodea, luego miro de reojo a Piere que sonríe satisfecho hacia Kanda por lo que hizo, para después mirar a su opresor que la mira tétrico y suspiro con pesadez.

- _(¿Qué odio mas que amarrarme a un solo hombre? La respuesta es: conocer a los suegros, mas a los que están molestos por descubrir que su hijo andaba haciendo cosas indecentes conmigo)_ –la frente de Eiren se sombreo de negro.

* * *

><p>Ángela esta acostada en el sillón y Lavi esta encima de ella, pero sin aplastarla, ambos se besan con pasión y se acarician con intensidad.<p>

Ángela acaricio el torso del pelirrojo y Lavi rompió el beso haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Te lastime? –pregunta preocupada.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor dejamos esto para después. –dice apenado a la vez que se endereza sentándose en el sillón.

- ¿Te duelen tus heridas? –pregunta mostrándose mas preocupada.

- Algo. –dice sonriendo de forma exagerada.

- Déjame revisarlas.

- No es necesario.

- Aun así lo hare. –dice con firmeza.

- Como quieras. –dice resignado.

* * *

><p>Lenalee y Kailan van hacia el salón principal para hacer lo que Komui les pidió, al llegar al salón Kailan abrió la puerta presenciándose ante ella la escena de Lavi acostado en el sillón boca arriba con Ángela sentada a horcadas en su cadera abriéndole la chamarra.<p>

Al abrir la puerta ambos voltearon viendo a Kailan mostrándose inexpresiva y Lenalee a su lado toda sonrojada.

Así como Kailan abrió la puerta la cerro haciendo que Ángela y Lavi se miren entre si.

- Lo malinterpreto. –dice Lavi teniendo la frente sombreada de negro, el que la chica que conoce desde niña lo haya visto así y malinterprete las cosas le dio un vuelco raro en el estomago, además también Lenalee los vio.

- ¡Que pena! –exclama exaltada Ángela, teniendo todo el rostro sonrojado.

* * *

><p>- Debimos tocar antes. –dice Lenalee teniendo sus ojos entrecerrados, mirando la puerta al igual que Kailan.<p>

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que ese pervertido no desaprovechara oportunidad? –dice tétrica Kailan y Lenalee asintió dándole la razón.

Ambas suspiran con pesadez y dan media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero no dan ni un paso mas y ensanchan los ojos al ver a los señores Preminger ahí mirándolas extrañados.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hija chicas? –pregunta el señor Preminger.

- Ahí. –dice tétrica Kailan, apuntando la puerta.

- Per… Lenalee no pudo seguir hablando porque Kailan le tapo la boca.

- Entre señor, su hija los espera. –dice tétrica.

- _(Kailan puede ser muy maldita cuando esta enojada)_ –Lenalee mira con ojos entrecerrados a su amiga justo cuando los señores Preminger se encogen de hombros restándole importancia por la actitud de esos dos y pasan alado de ellas para ir al salón y saludar a su hija.

El señor Preminger abrió la puerta y se quedo estático en la entrada al igual que su esposa al ver a su hija encima de un desconocido que esta acostado en el sillón y con la chaqueta desabrochada. A los ojos del señor Preminger ese hombre tenia cara de un maldito pervertido violador, él no ve que su hija es la que esta encima de él, solo ve al pervertido que esta en una posición indecente con su hija.

Cuando la puerta fue nuevamente abierta Ángela y Lavi voltearon topándose con la mirada sorprendida que luego cambio a asesina del señor Preminger, y la sorprendida de la señora Preminger.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! –exclama avergonzada y sorprendida Ángela parándose rápidamente.

- _(Papá y Mamá, eso explica porque el señor me quiere matar con la mirada. No solo Kai-chan y Lenalee me vieron cuando en verdad no estoy haciendo nada aunque parezca lo contrario— quitando que antes si lo estaba haciendo—, sino que ahora los padres de Ángela también han malinterpretado las cosas)_ –a Lavi se le sombreo mas la frente de negro, sabiendo que lo que viene no es nada bueno.

- ¡Quiero explicaciones y las quiero ya! –dice con firmeza y furia el señor Preminger.

- _(¿Por qué nunca he tenido novia? La respuesta es: me quería evitar situaciones como estas en las que en verdad tengo que dar explicaciones)_ –Lavi suspiro con pesadez a la vez que se sienta en el sillón con cuidado de no lastimarse.

**Continuara**

**la vdd tambien sospecho ke ay gato encerrado, esos dos andan muy sospechosos**

**¿ke sera? ¿se vera en el sig kap lo ke es? ¿ke paso con los noah? estas y mas preguntas se resolveran en el si cap jajaaa**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	12. Las cosas se ponen más extrañas

**aqui con un nuevo cap, y nuevo op, ke mi kerida imouto hizo especialmente para ste fic, spero tanto cap como op sea de su agrado**

aki sta el enlace donde viene el op, x si kieren escuchar la rola mientras leen el op:

www . youtube watch?v = v 4xt1mEr -sk

(ya saben, solo unan el enlace XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Dilemma – Ecosystem<strong>

Vista panorámica de la ciudad de París.

Se enfoca la torre Eiffel, un ascensor subiendo desde la planta baja.

Dentro tomas parciales de los cuerpos de Lavi y Eiren.

En el reflejo del cristal del ascensor se observa como ambos fruncen el ceño.

**Kitai no ura ni wa yosoudoori no munashisa**

Una multitud de gente caminando por las calles de París, entre el gentío se distingue a Lavi, el cual camina con las manos metida en los bolsillos del pantalón. Alza la mirada viendo el cielo con seriedad.

**Amarinimo tsuyosugite**

Allen vestido de mayordomo está en el salón de los Hancourt viendo a través de la ventana mientras cierra su celular y lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón.

**ukeire sagyou ni jikan wo kutte**

Eiren viendo la ciudad desde el mirador de la torre Eiffel, frunce el ceño y aprieta su mano haciéndola puño.

**Fuguai de hidoi zutsuu**

Kanda vestido de mayordomo parado en medio del jardín de los Harcourt se gira rápidamente viendo con sospecha a la pequeña niña vestida de sirvienta.

**Kara mawaru hibi**

Kailan vestida de sirvienta bajando las escaleras del hall de la mansión de los Preminguer observando la pantalla de su celular. A su lado va un joven mayordomo subiéndolas.

**Hitotsu mo hai nante**

Lenalee con mirada enigmática y vestida de sirvienta parada detrás de una puerta entreabierta. En el interior de la habitación está el matrimonio Preminguer conversando.

**nokoshitya ikenai...**

Lavi, Eiren, Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, Angela y Piere parados dentro del ascensor. Kailan está sentada.

**Memai ga**

Se ve a Eiren parada, pegando su espalda con la de ella aparece la figura semitransparente de Allen mirando por encima de su hombro, la cual se intercambia con la de Piere que regresa su vista al frente.

**Suru**

Kanda aparece en el lugar de Piere y baja un poco su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo oculte su mirada. En el lugar de Kanda aparece Lavi y en el de Eiren, Lenalee.

**Hodo**

Lavi alza su mirada, la figura de Lenalee se intercambia por la de Angela la cual mira sonrojada al pelirrojo por encima de su hombro.

**Mabushii**

En el lugar de Angela, aparece Kailan la cual borra su sonrojo y baja la cabeza con tristeza. Lavi y Eiren quedan pegando sus espaldas apretando sus puños.

**Ano sekai**

Komui hablando por teléfono mientras juega con un llavero de una Lenalee en miniatura.

**Surudoku**

Los matrimonios Preminger y Harcourt tomando el té en un salón y con expresión de seriedad.

**mune ni**

Road flotando en el cielo con ayuda de Lero sonríe traviesa.

**tsuki sasaruyo**

Recorrido del cuerpo de Tyki desde sus pies, al enfocar su cara el moreno se acomoda su sombrero de copa y guiña un ojo coqueto.

**Tori midashite konya**

Eiren esquiva varias velas de Road a la vez que arroja varias esferas de fuego.

**Kakedashita**

Road se cubre de las esferas formando un muro en forma de naipe, ensancha los ojos cuando ve una llamarada de fuego aproximarse a ella.

**Sunaosa wa**

Lavi utilizando su talón izquierdo como eje central, gira sobre si mismo lanzando una serpiente de fuego directo a Tyki, más la técnica lo traspasa.

**Kesenaide**

El moreno sonríe confiado más tiene concentrar energía color púrpura en su brazo izquierdo para bloquear el martillo de Lavi.

**Soshite omomuita mama ikinasai**

Los pequeños Lavi y Eiren de cinco años corren en un fondo negro, sus siluetas se intercambia por la de ellos de ocho. Seguido de ellos de once con Lavi ahora usando un parche. Por último salen en su apariencia actual caminando con expresiones serias.

**Saishinteki ni motomeru wa kimi no ude no naka ga ii**

Ambos están parados encima del mirador de la torre Eiffel mirando la ciudad de noche. Voltean al sentir como alguien se aproximan a ellos.

**Yuganderu koe yo hai ni natte**

Sonríen al ver que se tratan de Kailan, Kanda, Allen y Lenalee quiénes se reúnen con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas se ponen más extrañas<strong>

Sentada en uno de los sillones del salón esta Eiren, a su lado esta Piere. En el sillón de enfrente esta sentado el matrimonio Harcourt, y parados atrás del sillón donde esta Piere se encuentran Allen y Kanda, en toda pose de guardaespaldas, tomándose muy enserio su papel en esa misión, aunque mas que nada lo hacen porque quieren escuchar toda la plática.

Eiren bebe un poco de té, se le nota tranquila, como si la mujer frente a ella no intentara matarla con la mirada. A Piere se le nota algo nervioso al igual que su padre, ambos no pueden dejar de mirar de reojo como la señora Harcourt aprieta su taza de té como si quisiera romperla, saben que se esta conteniendo para no estrangular a Eiren, y es que para ambos es bien sabido como la señora es muy celosa y protectora con todo, en especial con su "bebito".

Allen se siente incomodo al percibir ese incomodo ambiente, mientras que Kanda simplemente mantiene su rostro inexpresivo, pero un aura igual de siniestra que la de la señora Harcourt lo rodea.

- Más te vale que nos des una muy buena explicación jovencito. Ya sabes que no quiero tus conquistas de una sola noche en casa. – habla rompiendo el silencio la señora Harcourt, y su tono de voz denota lo molesta que esta.

- Eiren no es una conquista de una sola noche madre. Es mi novia. –dice con seriedad, ocultando lo nervioso que se encuentra.

Los señores Harcourt ensancharon los ojos mostrando sorpresa, es la primera vez que su hijo les presenta una novia, de echo ellos mas que nadie saben que su hijo no toma a ninguna mujer enserio como para llamarla novia, menos frente a ellos, pero ya digiriendo la información y sabiendo la seriedad del asunto o mas bien la importancia que Piere le esta dando a Eiren, la señora Harcourt frunció el entrecejo mostrando molestia.

En cuanto Allen miro de reojo a Eiren notando como esta con tranquilidad estira su mano derecha a la mesa de centro para tomar una deliciosa galleta del plato que esta ahí, y no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua en la boca. Por otro lado Kanda al mirar de reojo a la pelinegra su aura asesina aumento al notar como esta está tan tranquila como si no estuviera pasando nada.

- ¡¿Novia has dicho? –dice alterada la señora Harcourt dejando ver que esta a punto de llegar a su limite, y Piere no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver la mirada furiosa de su progenitora.

- Si madre. –responde cohibido.

- ¡No puedes tener novia! –dice firme apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos. –menos a una fulana que no tiene vergüenza, e incluso es una indecente.

- Oiga indecente la más vieja de su casa. –dice Eiren mostrándose ofendida haciendo que la señora Harcourt voltee hacia ella fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¿Y como le dices tú a una mujer que esta a sola con un hombre en una habitación haciendo cosas indecentes? –pregunta con desdén, mirándola con superioridad.

- Le llamo chica lista, que si sabe aprovechar el momento. –dice complacida y asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza, provocando que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de los varones y una vena se hinche en la frente de la suegra. –además no debería hacerse la digna, ¿o me dirá que no hacia eso cuando tenia mi edad?

- ¡Pero ¿que dices mocosa? –pregunta ofendida y molesta aunque ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y en las de su esposo los delato a ambos, provocando que a Piere se le sombree la frente de negro al imaginarse a sus padres haciendo lo que él y Eiren estaban haciendo.

- O tal vez no recuerda si lo hacia porque es muy vieja para recordarlo. –dice pensativa.

El señor Harcourt se alejo un poco de su esposa, y la miro intimidado, Piere se pego al sillón completamente, mirando con miedo a su madre, Kanda y Allen se alejaron un par de pasos, los cuatro sintiéndose intimidados ante la expresión y aura que tiene la señora Harcourt, la cual tiene una mirada de psicópata dedicada especialmente hacia Eiren.

- ¡Repite nuevamente eso mocosa! –dice tétrica, con un tono de voz de ultratumba.

- Que esta muy viej…

Eiren no pudo terminar su frase porque Piere le tapo la boca, él mas que nadie conoce a su madre y sabe que su tabú es que le digan algo respecto a su edad, y si ya tiene ganas de matar a Eiren, si le vuelve a decir vieja seguro la descuartiza, y él no quiere que le maten a la novia cuando después de tantos años apenas consigue andar con ella… aunque pensándolo mejor es mas probable que Eiren termine matando a su madre si pelean, y él no quiere quedarse huérfano.

- Mjhmnjh. –Eiren intenta hablar mientras mira de reojo a Piere, el cual con la mirada le suplica que ya no hable, haciéndola alzar una ceja.

- _(Debí haber dejado que se fuera, así las cosas hubieran salido mejor explicándoselos yo solo)_ –A Piere se le sombreo la frente de negro deseando que ya todo pasara.

- ¿Y cual es el nombre de tu novia hijo? –pregunta con nerviosismos el señor Harcourt, sonriendo de forma forzada, con la intensión de desviar el tema e impedir que el salón de su casa se convierta en un campo de batalla donde sus figuras de colección pueden salir dañadas.

Piere miro con agradecimiento a su padre porque intente ayudarlo, y Kanda rodo los ojos mientras la señora Harcourt bufa con molestia. En cuanto Allen esta pensando la forma de acercarse a tomar las galletas aprovechando la distracción de todos.

- Eiren, Eiren Cross. –dice con algo de nerviosismo Piere.

Nuevamente los señores Harcourt mostraron sorpresa en sus ojos, y Eiren mostro arrogancia en sus ojos al ver lo que su nombre provoca en los demás, haciendo que su ego suba más alto si es posible.

* * *

><p>Sentado en el sillón esta el señor Preminger, el cual intenta matar con la mirada a Lavi que esta de lo más tranquilo bebiendo un vaso con jugo, sentado frente a él. Alado del señor Preminger esta su esposa, y alado de Lavi esta Ángela, la cual tiene la mirada baja y juguetea con sus dedos en clara muestra de que esta nerviosa.<p>

Lenalee y Kailan esta atrás de la puerta que esta levemente abierta, por donde ellas se asoman para escuchar todo, pero en Kailan sigue esa expresión furiosa en su rostro.

- ¿Y que relación tiene con mi hija joven? –pregunta con tranquilidad y amabilidad la señora Preminger, que intenta ignorar como su esposo murmura una sarta e maldiciones hacia el pelirrojo.

- Es mi novio mamá. –dice con timidez Ángela.

- ¡¿NOVIO? ¡¿DESDE CUANDO? –pregunta alterado y furioso el señor Preminger al cual le pasaron por su cabeza cada uno de sus momentos vividos con su pequeña desde que nació, así como si una cinta de video se reprodujera en su cabeza, incluso oía su corazón quebrarse en pedazos, como si hubiera perdido a su pequeña, o mas bien como si se la hubieran robado.

- Desde hoy. –dice de forma amigable Lavi.

- ¡Felicidades chicos! –dice con emoción y felicidad la señora Preminger y Ángela le sonrío feliz a su madre, sintiéndose emocionada porque ella la apoye.

- _(La señora Preminger se lo esta tomando muy bien cuando se supone que ella es una de las que quiere que hagamos que su hija se enamore de otro… además no pensé que el señor Preminger fuera tan celoso cuando él también es uno de los que quiere que su hija se enamore de otro)_ –Lenalee y Kailan se muestran pensativa, en clara muestra de buscarle explicación a lo que esta pasando con las actitudes del matrimonio Preminger.

- ¡Alto ahí! –dice con firmeza el señor Preminger, poniendo su mano abierta al frente como si intentara detener algo. – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso mujer? Mi hija es muy pequeña para tener novio. –a Ángela y a su madre les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y miran incrédulas al castaño.

- _(Pero si él mismo quiere casar a su hija para unir sus empresas y legado familiar, no le queda decir algo así)_—Kailan y Lenalee se sentía cada vez mas confundidas, la actitud de los Preminger le es muy contradictoria.

- Pero si yo veo a su hija bien crecidita. –dice Lavi mirando de forma pervertida a Ángela, la cual se sonrojo toda y bajo el rostro apenada.

- ¡Me niego a que mi hija tenga novio, más aun cuando el novio es un desvergonzado pervertido como él! –dice furioso, mirando a su esposa y apuntando a Lavi.

- _(Si yo estuviera en el lugar del señor Preminger diría exactamente lo mismo, incluso me llevo a mi hija lejos para alejarla de ese conejo pervertido)_ –un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Kailan, y Lenalee mira incrédula a Lavi.

- Solo esta alagándola… creo. –dice nerviosa la señora Preminger, la cual sonríe de forma forzada y una gota de sudor le resbala en la frente.

- ¡¿Alagándola mujer? ¡¿Acaso eso sonó alago? ¡Sin mencionar la forma en que lo dijo! –dice alterado y mostrándose ofendido por no contar con el apoyo de su esposa.

- Papá, Lavi-kun no es como piensas. Es muy tierno, solo tienes que conocerlo bien.

Lavi asintió dándole la razón a Ángela a la vez que pone cara de angelito. Lenalee y Kailan lo miran con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. Ángela y su madre lo miran cautivadas y enternecida, mientras que el señor Preminger le aumenta su furia al notar que el pelirrojo incluso hizo que su esposa se cautive por él.

- Mejor no se altere suegro o le saldrán mas arrugas. En vez de enojarse mejor siéntase feliz de tener a alguien como yo de yerno. –dice con arrogancia, haciendo una pose chula.

- ¿Sue-suegro? –un tic nervioso se marco en la ceja derecha del castaño.

- Y a usted hermosa dama, seria un insulto llamarla suegra cuando mas bien parece mi cuñada. –dice galante, mirando coqueto a la señora Preminger.

- ¡Es tan tierno! ¡Tienes mi aprobación hija mía, ya no te aceptare a otro como novio! –exclama emocionada, poniendo expresión de fan girl y tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Lenalee y Kailan les regreso su tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, Ángela se sintió mas feliz al ver que sin duda tiene el apoyo de su madre y sintiéndose orgullosa porque Lavi sepa ganarse a las persona, aunque intenta ignorar que solo el canijo sabe ganarse a las mujeres. Mientras que al señor Preminger lo rodea un aura de fuego.

- En primer lugar: Llámame suegro nuevamente y te coso la boca. –dice tétrico el señor Preminger. –en segundo lugar: ¡TE MATO MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! –el castaño se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a matar con sus propias manos a Lavi sabiendo lo mucho que disfrutara hacerlo.

- ¿Y cual es tu nombre completo querido? –pregunta curiosa y mostrando mucho interés la señora Preminger al momento que le da un codazo en el estomago a su esposo haciendo que se siente nuevamente e intente recuperar el aire que le acaban de sacar.

A Ángela, Lenalee y Kailan les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, las tres se dieron cuenta que la señora Preminger sabe dominar bien a su marido, y aunque Ángela ya lo sabia, pero no puede evitar sorprenderse cada que ve a su madre hacerlo haciendo que la admire mas. Y Lavi se sintió complacido al saber que se ha ganado a la fregona de la casa, el saber que la tiene de su lado lo beneficia mucho a él y le quita muchos problemas.

- Mi nombre completo es Lavi Bookman. –el pelirrojo muestra orgullo al decir su nombre, y sonríe de forma torcida.

Al pelirrojo se le subió mucho más su bien crecido ego al ver la sorpresa que su nombre causa en los señores Preminger.

* * *

><p>Piere con la ayuda de su padre se las arreglaron para medio convencer a la señora Harcourt de que Eiren se quede con ellos ese día a cenar, incluso le prestaron una habitación porque la pelinegra deseaba tomarse un baño porque no lo ha hecho desde que llego de su "misión".<p>

Kanda va caminando por los pasillos del segundo piso de la mansión. Se las ingenio para obligar a Allen para que distraiga a Piere y así él poder subir para buscar la habitación que le fue prestada a Eiren y así poder hablar con ella e intentar obligarla a que le diga lo que planea.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que se quedara? Esa mocosa no le conviene a nuestro hijo y lo sabes.

Kanda se detiene al oír la voz furiosa de la señora Harcourt, así que siendo lo mas cauteloso se acerca a la habitación desde donde la oyó provenir viendo la puerta entreabierta, así que se asomo un poco viendo a al matrimonio Harcourt parados uno frente al otro.

- Mujer, esa chica no tiene nada de malo, pienso que si nuestro hijo gusta de ella es por algo. Ambos sabemos que Piere no es de los que toman enserio a las chicas, esta es la primera vez que le oigo llamar a una como novia, ¿eso debe ser por algo no crees? –dice con tranquilidad y cansancio.

- Seguramente lo embrujo. –dice firme. –Esa niñata se ve que haría eso y más.

- Ambos sabemos que no existen hechizos de amor.

- Pero si de atracción.

- Cariño, esa chica no necesita de eso para atraer a los hombres, se que pudiste notar que es muy guapa. –al ver la mirada asesina que le dedica su esposa el hombre sudo frio. –Claro que no mas hermosa que tu mi amor. –dice nervioso y sonriendo de forma exagerada.

- Hermosa o no, no me gusta para mi hijo. –dice con firmeza.

- A ti no te gusta ninguna mujer para Piere, ni siquiera te gustaba la idea de que la señorita Ángela se hiciera novia de Piere. –dice con cansancio.

- Pero acepte lo del compromiso.

- Porque sabias que solo era una fachada, como también sabias que Piere no la tomaría enserio al grado de enamorarse. –dice exasperado. – por eso aceptaste lo del falso compromiso pero no aceptas a la señorita Eiren porque sabes que ella tiene mas probabilidad de enamorar a Piere, se que notaste como la ve, y eso significa que perderás a tu bebé, pero debes entender que Piere ya no es un niño, es un hombre hecho y derecho que esta en edad de hacer su propia vida.

Kanda que seguía espiándolos frunció el entrecejo. Y la señora Harcourt bufo molesta.

- Tu bien sabes que si acepte lo del compromiso fue para mantener a salvo a Piere. Además como pude notar como mi hijo mira a esa niñata, también pude notar como lo ve ella y a ella parece no importarle mi hijo… ¡además es una Cross! –lo ultimo lo dice como si eso explicara su actitud.

- Porque es una Cross deberías sentirte más tranquila y satisfecha. –dice mostrándose mas exasperado por la discusión. – Los Cross son una de las familias con mejor linaje en el mundo de la magia, ade…

- Como también son conocidos por ser unos malditos desgraciados que solo les importan ellos mismos, después ellos y por últimos ellos. –dice con firmeza. –Además que siempre donde esta un Cross los problemas van de la mano con ellos.

- Pero una de las chicas que mando Lee-san es una Cross y no dijiste nada, ni siquiera alegaste, incluso me pareció que te sentiste satisfecha por tener una Cross que nos ayude.

- Eso es porque ella estaría con los Harcourt, no con mi hijo y menos siendo su novia.

- ¿Pero te das cuenta lo que significa que una Cross este de novia con Piere? –pregunta con seriedad haciendo que su esposa alce una ceja mostrando curiosidad. –Protección segura para Piere. En el mundo de la magia como en el mundo de los negocios todos saben que los Cross son de temer, en especial Marian y Edrick. ¿Crees que alguien dañaría a Piere si saben que su novia es nada más y nada menos que una de las hijas de Edrick? –dice con seriedad y su esposa ensancho los ojos. –Todo el mundo sabe que lo que mas quiere Edrick son a sus hijas, y se convierte en el mismo demonio si algo les pasa. Cualquier persona cuerda no dañaría a sus hijas, mucho menos a los que las rodean para así mantenerse alejados de la furia de uno de los hermanos Cross… Solo piénsalo mujer; Piere esta mas seguro teniendo a la señorita Eiren como novia, sumándole que los chicos que mando Lee-san siguen aquí, cosas como no me gusta esa chica para mi hijo, o celos infantiles de madre a su hijo no importan en la situación en la que estamos. –dice con seriedad.

La señora Harcourt bajo el rostro mostrándose derrotada, en cuanto Kanda frunció mas el entrecejo al confirmar él mismo que la misión que les habían encomendado es falsa y la verdadera es otra haciendo mas sospechoso lo que esta pasando tanto con la declaración de Lavi y Eiren como con la misión.

* * *

><p>En uno de los cuartos de baño de la mansión Harcourt se oye el agua de la regadera, de la otra parte de la puerta corrediza de la ducha se ve el uniforme de Eiren tirado en el piso al igual que varias vendas manchadas de sangre.<p>

Enfocándose en el lado de la ducha se ve como el agua que se va por la coladera esta rojiza. Eiren completamente desnuda tiene sus manos recargadas en la pared, su cuerpo esta levemente inclinado y su rostro lo tiene agachado haciendo que su cabello se lo tape, como también le tape el pecho. El agua cae encima de ella empapándola por completo, y limpiando la sangre que sale de las heridas en su cuerpo, pero la que mas sobresale es la de su espalda y esa como las otras sigue sangrando.

- Arde. –dice de forma monótona al momento de alzar su rostro el cual se muestra inexpresivo, y el agua cae de lleno sobre su cara.

Al alzar su rostro su cabello se removió dejando ver como la piel que cubre sus costillas muestra además de heridas y moretones, ampollas rojas y pedazos de piel haciéndose de color negro, como si se estuviera pudriendo.

* * *

><p>Por uno de los hermosos jardines de la mansión Preminger van caminando Lavi y Ángela, a la segunda se le ve feliz mientras platica y al pelirrojo se le nota distraído.<p>

- Papá es algo necio, pero mamá sabe como manejarlo, así que no te preocupes Lavi-kun, mi madre convencerá a mi padre. –dice emocionada. –Así que no habrá problema si te quedas a cenar. –dice volteándolo a ver notándolo distraído. – ¿Lavi-kun? –lo llama extrañada.

- ¿Eh? –dice mirándola a ver extrañado.

- Te noto distraído. ¿Te preocupa algo? –dice mostrándose preocupada.

- Solo estaba pensando si Eiren estará bien. Tenía algunas heridas provocadas en la misión también. –dice con tranquilidad.

- Eiren-san debe ser muy importante para ti. –dice con seriedad, sintiéndose celosa.

- Es lógico, es mi amiga desde la infancia. Es como una hermana para mí. –dice despreocupado y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Seguro que la vez solo como una hermana?

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Lavi alza una ceja mostrándose extrañado, pero luego su frente se sombrea de azul y sus ojos se entrecierran. – ¿No me digas que sigues pensando que hay algo mas entre nosotros? –su tono de voz mostro el desagrado que le provoca decir eso.

- Lo siento. Pero es que ambos siempre están juntos, y son muy unidos, además que son apuestos, seria normal que se sientan atraídos y mas siendo tan parecidos en carácter, ade…

- Déjalo así. –dice resignado y suspirando con pesadez. –No sé porque a muchos se les hace raro que un hombre y una mujer se lleven tan bien, además aunque no lo creas no me siento atraído hacia Eiren y sé que ella tampoco hacia mi. Solo somos amigos. –dice con cansancio, para después suspirar con pesadez.

- Lo siento. –dice apenada, bajando su rostro con tristeza, pensando que lo que dijo lo molesto.

- No importa. –dice indiferente. –Iré al baño. –dice dando media vuelta.

- Te acompaño para decirte donde esta.

- No hace falta. Lo encontrare yo mismo. –dice indiferente y agitando una mano sin voltear a verla.

- _(No debí haber dicho esas cosas)_ –Ángela mira con tristeza por donde se aleja Lavi.

* * *

><p>En la habitación del matrimonio Preminger se encuentra el señor Preminger sentado en su cama y atrás de él esta su esposa hincada masajeándole los hombros.<p>

- Estás muy tenso cariño, debes tranquilizarte.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que no este tenso mujer? –pregunta ofendido, mirándola de reojo. –Aceptas como si nada a ese pervertido, además lo dejas a solas con mi hija, a estas alturas ya me la ultrajo. –dice con pesar y lagrimas de cocodrilo comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- Estas peor que cuando hicimos lo del compromiso falso y dejamos a las chicas para que intenten hacer que Ángela se enamore del joven Piere. –dice con cansancio.

- Eso es porque sabía que mi bebita no caería en las garras del mimado de Piere. Terminaría dándose cuenta que es un mimado y no se fijaría en él.

- Entiendo. –dice divertida. – ¿Ósea que estas así porque sabes que Lavi-kun fácilmente enamora a nuestra hija y te quitara a tu bebita? –dice juguetona.

- No juegues con este tema mujer, que es algo muy serio. –dice mas ofendido y mostrándose molesto. –Ya veo el futuro de mi pequeña en manos de ese pervertido; seguro le será infiel con cuanta mujer se le ponga enfrente haciendo que mi princesa viva una tortura. –dice con pesar ya imaginándose a Ángela llena de hijos llorando en sus brazos porque su marido le fue infiel nuevamente.

- No exageres. Tienes en muy mal concepto a Lavi-kun. A mi me parece un chico encantador. –dice soñadora.

- La que lo tiene en mal concepto eres tú. –dice molesto y mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

- Puede ser. –dice despreocupada. –Pero sigo pensando que te adelantas mucho a los hechos, además Lavi-kun parece un chico que no se amarra fácilmente, así que no creo que su relación con Ángela avance tanto como para que se lleguen a comprometer siquiera.

- ¿Y estas tan tranquila aun sabiendo eso? Ese bastardo le terminara rompiendo el corazón a nuestra hija y lo sabes.

- Tengo dos razones para estar conforme y tranquila con eso. –dice con tranquilidad.

- Dime cuales. –ordena con firmeza.

- La primera: Ángela ya esta grande, y debe aprender de sus errores, esta experiencia le servirá para en un futuro dejarse de guiar solo por apariencias o ilusiones. Amo a mi hija, pero sé que no la puedo encerrar en una burbuja de plástico para que nada la lastime. Ella tiene que vivir y aprender de sus errores, eso la hará más fuerte y la ayudara a madurar. –dice con seriedad y el castaño apretó sus puños con fuerza sabiendo que ella tiene razón. –Y mi segunda razón. –el rostro de la mujer reflejo mas seriedad. –Él es un Bookman, tú y yo sabemos que los Bookman son muy poderoso e inteligentes y cualquiera le pensara dos veces antes de meterse con uno de ellos. Si Ángela anda con Lavi-kun estará a salvo por el momento, estoy segura que nadie la atacara para evitarse problemas con un Bookman, y eso en la situación en la que estamos ahorita nos conviene, además los Bookman también son amigos de los Cross, eso nos da mucha mas seguridad para nuestra hija.

- Tks… el castaño aprieta más sus puños y voltea el rostro alado contrario sabiendo que ella tiene razón.

- Así que querido, por mientras acepta a Lavi-kun, al menos hasta que esto pase. Hazlo por el bien de nuestra hija. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja y palmeándole los hombros. El señor Preminger gruño en clara muestra de molestia y resignación.

* * *

><p>Solo vistiendo una bata de baño va Eiren saliendo del baño, pero solo avanza un par de pasos hacia la habitación cuando se detiene viendo a Kanda sentado en la cama mirándola con seriedad.<p>

- ¡Yuu-yuu! –exclama sorprendida.

- Estoy aquí porque quiero explicaciones. –dice serio. –Empieza por decirme la verdadera razón por la que has venido a decirle esa sarta de babosadas al mimado.

- ¡Sabia que estabas espiando junto con Allen! –exclama como si hubiera descubierto que el mar es celeste a la vez que golpea con su puño derecho su palma izquierda. – ¿Dime? ¿Viste si Allen se puso celoso al ver que me le confieso a otro? –pregunta emocionada.

- Eso me deja mas en claro que la sarta de babosadas que dijiste al mimado fue mentira. –dice de forma sombría y un aura asesina rodeándolo. –Así que el que en verdad te gusta es el moyashi y no el mimado.

- ¡Hay! ¿Soy tan obvia? –pregunta falsamente avergonzada y tocándose las mejillas que se le sonrojaron. – Es que Allen es tan lindo cuando pone sus expresiones psicópatas. –dice soñadora. –Pero no se lo digas a Piere que le romperás su corazón de pollo.

- Me vale mierda quien te guste. Solo quiero respuestas. –dice firme, mostrando mas sombría su expresión. –Dime por qué finges sentir algo por el mimado. –ordena con firmeza.

- Es que la verdad, esa vez que lo rechace me sentí tan culpable. –dice melancólica. –Ósea, sé que no es mi culpa que los demás se enamoren de mi, después de todo Kami-sama me hizo tan hermosa y con una personalidad cautivante. –Kanda rodo los ojos mostrando fastidio. –La confesión de Piere hizo que me diera cuenta que no siempre puedo hacer felices a los hombres con solo verme, todos quieren un poco de mi, y yo siendo benevolente le quise hacer realidad su sueño por unos días. –dice de forma seria, haciendo una pose heroica y mirando el horizonte con melancolía.

- ¿Me crees idiota? –pregunta serio a la vez que se pone de pie y camina hacia ella, para después tomarla de la barbilla, alzándole el rostro para que lo mire a los ojos. –¿Benevolente? No me hagas reír Eiren. –dice furioso. –Te conozco bien y sé que tú y benevolencia no se llevan bien, como también sé que planeas algo. No eres de las que pierden su tiempo con estas pendejadas y menos aguanta a un chico al que no te importa solo porque si. –Eiren lo mira a los ojos con seriedad, igual como él la mira a ella. –Así que dime la verdad. He escuchado unas cosas, que me hacen llegar a la conclusión de que haces esto porque Komui te puso la misión de proteger al mimado.

- ¿Protegerlo de que? –pregunta mostrándose curiosa e inclinando levemente su rostro a un lado.

- No juegues conmigo. Sé que tú, Lavi y Komui saben algo que yo no. –dice molesto al momento de soltarle con brusquedad la barbilla.

- No sé de que me hablas Yuu-yuu. –dice con inocencia que a Kanda le supo falsa.

- Sé que algo ocultas Eiren. –dice serio y caminando hacia la puerta. –Y lo descubriré.

Kanda sale de la habitación cerrando con brusquedad la puerta tras de si. Eiren se quedo mirando la puerta con seriedad, pero a los pocos segundos sus ojos mostraron dolor a la vez que se toca las costilla cayendo de rodillas al piso, para después comenzar a toser apoyando sus manos en el piso al momento que vomita algo de sangre.

- _(Tengo que acabar con esto pronto. No queda mucho tiempo…_–aun inclinada Eiren mira con seriedad la sangre que ahora mancha el piso, y su respiración es agitada._ –¿cómo estará Lavi?)—_los ojos de la pelinegra mostraron preocupación.

* * *

><p>Lavi esta frente al espejo del baño, dándole la espalda. No lleva ni su chaqueta ni camisa puesta dejando ver las vendas en sus costillas y estomago, las cuales están manchadas de sangre. El pelirrojo mira por sobre su hombro su espalda por el espejo, viendo como su espalda además de tener varios moretones también tiene heridas de las cuales brotan varias ampollas y su piel comienza a tornarse de color negro, como si se estuviera pudriendo.<p>

- _(Esta avanzando mucho)_ –el pelirrojo frunce el entrecejo, para después suspirar con pesadez. –Arde demasiado. –susurra a la vez que toma su camisa para ponérsela nuevamente.

El pelirrojo termino de vestirse nuevamente y salió del baño, camino un poco, pero comenzó a sentirse mareado así que se apoyo en la pared, pero al oír unos pasos acercándose se enderezo y puso una expresión tranquila mirando hacia donde oye los pasos viendo a Kailan caminar hacia él.

- ¡Kai-chan! –exclama amigable.

- ¡A ti te estaba buscando Lavi Bookman! –dice furiosa deteniéndose a unos pasos de él y apuntándolo con el dedo. –Dime lo que planean tú y nee-san. –ordena con firmeza.

- ¿Planear? No se de que me hablas. –dice con inocencia.

- Se que ambos planean algo y por eso se declararon a Piere y Ángela. Allen ya nos conto que lo hicieron de una forma extrañamente parecida.

- Sabía que lo descubrirían. –dice resignado a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro. –Por cierto Kai-chan, ¿te he dicho lo sexy que te vez con ese uniforme? –dice coqueto.

- ¡No cambies el tema! –exclama molesta y exaltada a la vez que voltea su rostro a un lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo, haciendo que Lavi sonría divertido. –Dime lo que planean Bookman. ¿Por qué están haciendo esto sabiendo que eso afecta mucho nuestra misión?

Pensé que habían decidido ayudarnos, por eso aceptaron rechazarlos. –dice mostrándose decepcionada.

- Lo siento Kai-chan, pero tengo que hacer esto. Es de vida o muerte. –dice con seriedad haciendo que la peli-azul lo mire con preocupación. –Eiren y yo apostamos, el que pierda tiene que buscar a Sokaro y darle un beso en la boca. –dice horrorizado y Kailan cae estilo anime. –De solo pensar en hacerlo me traumo. –dice con lagrimas en los ojos y jalándose los pelos horrorizado. –¡Y yo no seré quien bese a Sokaro, esta re feo!

Kailan se para de golpe mostrando una expresión sombría que intimido completamente a Lavi. La peli-azul acerco su rostro al pelirrojo y este de forma inconsciente hizo hacia atrás el suyo mostrando miedo en sus ojos.

- Te conozco Lavi-kun, tanto como conozco a nee-san y sé que algo mas serio que una simple apuesta planean, además que saben algo que nosotros no, pero Komui si. –dice amenazante. –Y lo descubriré a cualquier costo, y cuando eso pase juro que te hare pagar todos los corajes que me has hecho pasar el día de hoy.

Lavi paso saliva con dificultad sabiendo que Kailan cumplirá con su amenaza.

Kailan se separa de Lavi y da media vuelta, camina un par de pasos para después detenerse y voltear hacia él, y apunta con dos dedos sus ojos y luego a él en una seña de que lo mantendrá observado haciendo que el pelirrojo vuelva a tragar saliva con dificultad. Ya clara la advertencia la peli-azul regresa su mirada al frente y sigue caminando.

- _(No sé que me da mas miedo, si lo que me va pasar sino sigo con este show o lo que me hará Kai-chan cuando esto acabe, si es que acaba como planeo… aun no me recupero de la paliza que me dio cuando se puso borracha)_ –Lavi vuelve a pasar saliva con dificultad sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer.

El pelirrojo siguió viendo con miedo por donde Kailan se fue, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a toser haciéndolo caer de rodillas al piso, apoyando una mano en este y con la otra se abrazaba a la altura de sus costillas. El pelirrojo siguió tosiendo hasta vomitar sangre.

- _(Tengo que terminar con esto antes de que me ponga peor, así que debo dejarme de juegos_ –el ojo de Lavi se muestra lloroso por el esfuerzo, su respiración es agitada y mira con seriedad la mancha de sangre que ha dejado en el suelo._ –me pregunto como estará Eiren)—_el ojo del pelirrojo mostro preocupación.

* * *

><p>Allen va saliendo hacia el patio trasero de la mansión, en sus brazos carga varios panecillos, de los cuales se las ingenia para tomar uno con una mano y llevarlo a su boca para devorarlo. Al caminar el albino mira a todos lados como en busca de algo, pero sin dejar de comer.<p>

- ¿Dónde se metió Bakanda? –se pregunta a si mismo a la vez que su entrecejo se frunce.

El albino sigue mirando a sus costados en busca de su compañero que no ve que frente a él, en dirección contraria viene una chica de complexión delgada y estatura baja, la cual viste el uniforme que las sirvientas llevan ahí, pero al cargar ese gran sesto lleno de ropa recién lavada no se logra distinguir su rostro.

Ambos siguen caminando en dirección contraria al otro, la chica sin ver por lo que carga y el albino sin voltear a ver al frente y por consecuencia ambos chocaron.

Allen pudo evitar su caída al apoyar su pie derecho un paso hacia atrás—_además para su propia suerte se ha comido ya todos los pastelillos, así que se salvaron de caer al suelo—_, pero la chica no tuvo tanta suerte, ella cayo de sentón al piso y toda la ropa que cargaba cayo encima de su cabeza junto con el sesto volteado, quedándole como si fuera un enorme casco.

- ¡No veo nada!... ¡ME HE QUEDADO CIEGA! –grita horrorizada la chica; su tono de voz suena infantil.

A Allen le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como la chica agita sus brazos a sus costados de forma exagerada y algo graciosa.

- Tranquila. –dice poniéndose de cuclillas y tomando el sesto para quitárselo de encima, para después quitarle las ropas que tapan su rostro dejando ver el rostro infantil, pero lindo de la chica, mostrando que no pasa de los trece; sus ojos son rasgados y de color negros, tiene el cabello corto de color azul violáceo, y lo lleva algo alborotado.

En lo personal al albino se le hizo adorable, más al notarle esa expresión de sorpresa y alivio al ver que en verdad no esta ciega.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta amigable, llamando su atención.

La chica lo mira, y parpadea un par de veces, pero a los pocos segundos sonríe de forma amigable contagiándose por la sonrisa que el albino le dedica, a la vez que asintió con la cabeza contestándole la pregunta.

- Siento lo del choque, no iba viendo al frente al caminar.

- No te disculpes, también fue mi culpa por no ver por donde iba. –dice apenada y rascándose la nuca.

- Entonces fue culpa de ambos. –dice amigable, y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, cerrando sus ojos.

La chica se le sonrojaron sintiéndose cautivada ante su sonrisa, aun así asintió y sonrío también de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? –pregunta curioso, y la chica asintió sin borrar su sonrisa. – ¿No eres muy pequeña para trabajar?

- Necesito el dinero y los señores Harcourt fueron muy amables al contratarme aun siendo menor de edad. –dice apenada y rascándose la nuca.

- Entiendo… por cierto, no me he presentado. ¡Mi nombre es Allen Walker, tengo dieciocho años y soy uno de los guardaespaldas de Piere!

- ¡Mucho gusto! –exclama enérgica al momento de tomarle su mano derecha con la derecha de ella y agitársela de forma exagerada haciendo que al albino le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡Mi nombre es Road Kamelot, tengo doce años y soy una de las sirvientes de los Harcourt! –dice mas enérgica y sin dejar de agitar la mano del albino.

- Un placer Road-chan, pero ¿podrías soltar mi mano para poder ayudarte a recoger lo que se te cayo por mi culpa? –dice algo nervioso, sonriéndole de forma forzada y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! –dice algo alterada y soltándole la mano como si quemara.

- No te disculpes. –dice con amabilidad al momento de acariciarle la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso.

Road entrecerró sus ojos ante la caricia y sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrosar.

- ¡Vamos a recoger esa ropa! –dice animado y Road asintió sonriéndole.

* * *

><p>Kailan va bajando las escaleras a paso marcado de forma exagerada, su expresión muestra lo molesta que eta.<p>

Cuando ella va a mediación un chico va a subirlas, es alto y delgado que viste el uniforme de mayordomo, tiene el cabello ondulado y de color marrón oscuro, su tono de piel es claro y sus ojos no se aprecian porque lo cubren unas gafas redondas con fondo de botella. El chico carga con su mano derecha una bandeja que contiene un par de tazas de te y una tetera.

Cuando el chico iba a subir el mismo escalón que Kailan bajo –_pero él alado de ella—_ piso mal y se tambaleo hacia atrás intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caer.

Kailan detuvo su paso al verlo y lo ayudo sosteniéndolo de uno de sus brazos para que no cayera.

- Gracias. –dice el chico volteándola a ver, mostrándose en verdad agradecido.

- No fue nada, pero debería ser más cuidadoso. –dice con amabilidad Kailan, dedicándole una sonrisa amigable al momento de soltarle el brazo.

- Usted es una de las chicas nuevas que la señora contrato ¿verdad? –pregunta curioso y Kailan asintió levemente con la cabeza. –No había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme porque he tenido mucho trabajo, pero mi nombre es Tyki Mikk. Cualquier cosa que necesite estoy para ayudarla. –dice amigable.

- ¿Dijiste Tyki? –pregunta mostrando sorpresa en su tono de voz y las muecas de su rostro.

- Si. ¿Pasa algo con mi nombre? –pregunta extrañado por su actitud.

- Nada. Simplemente hace tiempo conocí a alguien con el mismo nombre y me causo sorpresa oírlo nuevamente. –dice apenada y rascándose la nuca.

- Entiendo. –dice con compresión, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

- Bueno, si me disculpa, me retiro. –dice con educación, siguiendo su camino.

Tyki hizo una leve inclinación y también siguió con su camino, pero una extraña sonrisa enigmática adorno su rostro.

Cuando Kailan bajo el ultimo escalón volteo hacia atrás mirando la espalda del chico que ya llego al principio de la escalera.

- _(Es imposible que sea la misma persona, simplemente tiene el mismo nombre)_ –Kailan se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y regresa su mirada al frente, siguiendo su camino.

**Continuara**

**sas! tyki y road andan trabajando de srivientes en las casas d piere y angela O.O, como dice el kap las cosas cada vez se ponen mas raras... ke creen ke este pasando? ke tienen lavi y eiren? porke stan tan heridos? staran enfermos? se moriran? todo se ira descubriendo en los sig kap, asi ke no se los pierdan XD**

**espero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	13. ¿Me entregarías tu alma?

**¿Me entregarías tu alma?**

En el comedor esta sentado en la cabecera de la mesa el señor Harcourt, a su derecha esta su esposa, a su izquierda su hijo, y alado de este Eiren.

El par de varones Harcourt tienen la frente sombreada de negro, se les nota incómodos por el pesado ambiente que se siente entre la señora de la casa y Eiren. Ambas se miran de forma retadora mientras sostienen sus cubiertos.

Al mismo tiempo ambas dirigen su vista a los galettes que están sobre un gran plato en medio de la mesa, para después levantar la mirada hacia la otra mirándose de forma retadora.

De un ágil movimiento ambas guían con rapidez su tenedor hacia donde este el galette que tienen predestinado para comer, que "casualmente" es el mismo. Y la ganadora fue Eiren, la cual se lo hecho todo a la boca sorprendiendo a los varones, ya que no se creían que todo le haga cabido.

- ¡Ese era mi galette! –exclama furiosa la castaña, apuntándola de forma acusadora con el tenedor.

Eiren mastico con rapidez y paso bocado, para después beber un poco de vino, y mirar con burla a su suegra.

- Usted lo ha dicho: "era". –dice burlona, haciendo enojar mas a la mujer, mientras que los varones entrecierran los ojos. –A la otra sea más rápida suegra.

- ¡No me digas suegra! –dice exaltada. –Te exijo que me devuelvas mi galette. –ordena con firmeza.

- Sáquelo de mi estomago. –dice de forma socarrona, ampliando su sonrisa.

- Con gusto. –dice de forma tétrica, chocando el cuchillo con el tenedor, como si le quisiera dar filo.

- Cariño, aquí hay mas galette. –dice nervioso el pelinegro, acercándole a su mujer el plato repleto de galette.

- No quiero otro galette, quiero el galette que ella se comió. –dice con firmeza.

- Mamá te estas portando muy infant… Piere no termino su frase porque su madre lo miro de forma desquiciada que la verdad lo intimido.

Eiren mira con burla a la castaña, reflejando lo mucho que le esta divirtiendo provocarla. En eso entra desde la cocina Road cargando un gran tazón lleno de sopa caliente, la chica camina con tranquilidad, pero en eso resbala provocando que el tazón le caiga encima a Eiren, junto con toda la sopa.

- ¡Kya…! –grita adolorida Eiren poniéndose de pie de golpe.

Kanda y Allen que estaban fuera del comedor entran con rapidez al oír el grito, viendo a Eiren toda roja llena de sopa a al cual le brota vapor dejando ver lo caliente que esta, y a Road tirada boca abajo en el piso con las manos extendidas hacia arriba, provocando que alcen una ceja sin entender que pasa.

- ¡Eiren! –exclama preocupado Piere a la vez que se pone de pie y se acerca a ella.

Road alza el rostro viendo lo que paso, mostrando sorpresa y horror en sus ojos.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. –exclama apenada y de forma alterada, haciendo varias reverencias de forma exagerada.

- Debes tener mas cuidado. –dice con severidad el señor Harcourt, mirando con preocupación a su invitada, la cual esta siendo ayudada a limpiarse por Piere.

- Eso que acabas de hacer niña… —la señora Harcourt tiene una expresión seria. – ¡Se merece un aumento de sueldo! –exclama emocionada haciendo que su esposo, Allen, Piere y Kanda la miren incrédulos y Road extrañada.

- Me arde mi pielecita. –dice de forma niñada Eiren.

- Vamos a limpiarte mejor. – Piere la ayuda a levantarse.

- Déjenme hacerlo a mí, yo tuve la culpa, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarla. –dice apenada Road a la vez que se pone de pie.

- Estoy de acuerdo, que una mujer la ayude, tu hijo siéntate a comer. –dice con tranquilidad la castaña a la vez que asiente una y otra vez con la cabeza.

Piere mira a Eiren como si le preguntara con la mirada si estaba bien, y ella solamente asintió.

- Venga por aquí señorita. –dice de forma educada Road, haciéndole una leve inclinación y apuntándole hacia la salida.

Eiren asintió y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Road. Cuando ambas pasaron en medio de Kanda y Allen, el primero siguió con la mirada a Road hasta que se perdieron de vista.

En cuanto Piere se quedo viendo preocupado por donde Eiren junto con la empleada salieron.

* * *

><p>En uno de los muchos cuartos de servicio de la mansión, esta Eiren limpiándose la sopa con una de las toallas húmedas que Road le dio, y la pequeña se encuentra frente a ella mirándola con preocupación.<p>

- Quita esa mirada, que solo vértela me enferma. –dice con desprecio Eiren.

- Es que en verdad estoy preocupada Ei-chan, la sopa estaba muy caliente y en tu situación debió arderte más de lo normal. –dice apenada, sin quitar su mirada de preocupación.

- Tienes razón, y tú sabiéndolo debiste ser más sutil. Si querías hablar a solas conmigo no tenias que recurrir a eso. –dice con falsa cortesía Eiren, mirándola con desprecio.

La expresión que muestra inocencia en Road, fue rápidamente remplazada por una sádica.

- Solo quería que probaras la sopa antes de salir Ei-chan. –dice con burla, para después relamerse los labios.

- Estaba deliciosa. Felicita al chef de mi parte. –dice cortante. – ¿Y bien? Di lo que tengas que decir.

- El tiempo se acaba Ei-chan y tú no has hecho nada, si no haces el favor que te pedimos…

- Se lo que pasara. –dice caminando hacia la puerta pasando alado de ella. –Yo se lo que tengo que hacer, no tienes que decírmelo.

- Ei-chan. –la llama de forma juguetona, volteando hacia ella viendo como Eiren se detiene frente a la puerta. –Estoy considerando darte otro trato. –Eiren la mira por sobre su hombro dándole a entender que tiene su atención. –Ese lindo albino amigo tuyo me gusta. Si me lo entregas podría darte eso que quieres tanto, y ya no tendrías que entregarme eso otro.

- ¿Allen? –pregunta alzando una ceja y Road asintió, sonriendo de forma siniestra. –Él es demasiado lindo como para caer en manos de una fea mocosa como tú, así que mejor me quedo con el trato inicial. –dice con burla, para después regresar su mirada al frente dispuesta a seguir su camino, mas no pudo porque sintió una mano tomarla con brusquedad de los cabellos, para después ser estampado su rostro de perfil contra la puerta.

Atrás de la pelinegra esta Road flotando unos centímetros del piso para quedar a su altura, y le tiene el rostro presionado contra la puerta mientras coloca su rostro por sobre el hombro de Eiren, la cual frunció el entrecejo mostrando dolor en sus muecas y mira molesta a peli-azul.

- ¿Qué no aprendes que no debes fáltame al respeto? –pregunta molesta Road, haciendo mas presión contra su nuca, causándole mas dolor a la pelinegra.

- Soy algo socarrona. –dice con algo de dificultad, ya que en la posición en la que esta le es difícil hablar.

- Ei-chan, Ei-chan, Ei-chan. –dice mostrando cansancio y resignación a la vez que niega una y otra vez con la cabeza. –Siempre tan contestona y poco respetuosa. Un día de estos no seré tan benevolente y terminare matándote. –dice con falsa lastima ejerciendo nuevamente presión contra la nuca de la chica haciéndola fruncir mas el entrecejo.

- Por mi no te contengas.

- Sino me resultara tan divertido humillarte, tal vez ya lo hubiera echo. –dice pensativa y Eiren gruñe molesta. – ¿sabes? Fuiste algo tonta al rechazar mi oferta sobre el segundo trato. Porque sinceramente le veo difícil que obtengas lo primero que te pedí, te tomo tres días decidirte y venir aquí para cumplir con nuestro trato, y aun no consigues nada.

- Tal vez me tomo tres días llegar aquí porque no podía ni moverme. –dice con molestia, y en su mirada se nota frustración al no poder hacer nada para hacer que la suelte, en esa posición no puede hacer nada.

- Si, creo que se me paso la mano un poco. –dice con diversión y sonriendo de forma socarrona, y la mirada de la pelinegra reflejo mas furia y frustración.

* * *

><p>Lavi esta sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, tiene un aura brillante rodeándolo y se le nota feliz. Ángela esta a su lado, dándole de comer fresas en la boca, mientras que Kailan y Lenalee que están paradas frente a ellos miran a Lavi de forma incrédula y con la frente sombreada de azul.<p>

- Di "¡Ahh!" –dice de forma cariñosa, acercando otra fresa a la boca del pelirrojo.

- ¡Ahh! –Lavi abre la boca gustoso. –_(Amo que me mimen)_ –el aura brillante de Lavi aumento tanto que casi le hace competencia a las farolas de los riscos que guían a los barcos en la oscuridad de la noche.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que los cuatro volteen, viendo al señor Preminger con una expresión furiosa y a su lado Tyki sosteniendo con sus dos manos un tablero de ajedrez.

- Te reto mocoso. –dice con firmeza apuntando a Lavi, y este alza una ceja mostrando extrañeza. –Si gano te largas de mi casa maldito colado, y si pierdo te quedas todo el tiempo que quieras.

- ¡Papá! –exclama apenada y en forma de regaño Ángela, mas el hombre sigue mirando de forma retadora al pelirrojo.

Lenalee miro con pena a Ángela, la verdad sentía que la entendía, su hermano es igual de raro que el señor Preminger, incluso piensa que Komui lo es aun más, mientras que Kailan suspira con pesadez mostrándose resignada.

- Un juego de ajedrez no me haría daño, desde niño que no lo juego. –dice pensativo Lavi.

- _(Caite en mi trampa mocoso. Soy el mejor jugador de ajedrez que ha existido)_ –el castaño sonríe arrogante, mostrando triunfo en su mirada.

* * *

><p>Sentado en uno de los sillones esta el señor Preminger que tiene la mandíbula desencajada y sus ojos muy abiertos. A su lado esta Tyki mirando de forma pensativa el tablero frente a su patrón. Lavi que esta sentado frente al señor Preminger, sonríe de forma torcida, teniendo una mirada de superioridad.<p>

- ¡Ganaste lavi-Kun! –exclama emocionada Ángela, abrazándolo de forma melosa, haciendo que el pelirrojo amplié su sonrisa.

- _(¿Por qué no me sorprende que ganara? A estas alturas ya me doy una idea que ese maldito siempre se saldrá con la suya)_ –Kailan tiene los ojos muy entrecerrados, mostrando incredulidad y su frente esta sombreada de negro al igual que Lenalee.

- ¿Le mencione que soy muy bueno en este juego? –pregunta con arrogancia el pelirrojo, mirando al castaño con superioridad.

- Creo que olvidaste mencionarlo. –dice entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Eres genial Lavi-kun, siempre me sorprendes! –dice con admiración Ángela.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Jajajaja…! –Lavi empieza a reír como maniático y Ángela lo mira como boba enamorada.

El señor Preminger se siente derrotado y deprimido al ver que solo consiguió que su hija se idiotizara más con el pelirrojo, mientras que Lenalee y Kailan miran asqueadas la escena.

El ataque de risa de Lavi fue parado a causa de que un ataque de tos le dio, haciendo que se doblegue y se abrace con uno de sus brazos el vientre.

- ¡Lavi-kun! –exclama preocupada Ángela.

Lenalee y Kailan miran preocupadas a su amigo, sin saber que es lo que le pasaba, aunque conociendo a Lavi probablemente se esta ahogando con su propia saliva por idiota y burlón.

- _(Mocoso mañoso, ahora se esta haciendo el enfermo para llamar mas la atención de mi bebé)_ –el castaño frunce el entrecejo y fulmina con la mirada a Lavi, pensando que todo es actuación.

Kailan se acerca a Lavi para darle unas palmadas en la espalda y hacer que deje de ahogarse, pero cuando llego a su lado el ataque de tos del pelirrojo paro, y ella, al igual que Ángela que están a los lados del pelirrojo miran impresionadas el charco de sangre que el pelirrojo dejo en el suelo.

Lavi teniendo su ojo lagrimeando por la tos y su respiración entrecortada, mira sorprendido la sangre, pero no es que le sorprenda vomitar sangre ya que ya le había pasado, lo que le sorprendió es que ahora no se pudo contener. De pronto su mirada se torno borrosa.

- _(¡Demonios! Llegue a mi límite más rápido de lo que pensé)_ –fue lo único que pensó antes de perder la conciencia.

Ángela alcanzo a sostener a Lavi antes de que callera hacia adelante en el piso, tanto la mirada de ella como la de Kailan mostraron horror, mientras que la de Lenalee mostro sorpresa al ver que en verdad el pelirrojo estaba mal, así que se acerco rápidamente a su amiga viendo con sorpresa el charco de sangre que dejo, y al dirigir su mirada a Lavi pudo notar como su barbilla y chaqueta están manchadas de sangre también.

- ¡Entonces no estaba fingiendo! –exclama sorprendido el castaño.

- Creo que no señor. –dice igual de sorprendido Tyki.

- ¡No se queden ahí sentados, solo viendo! ¡Llamen a un doctor! –exclama exaltada Ángela al salir del shock, sobresaltando al par de varones.

* * *

><p>En el salón principal esta Ángela, junto con su padre, madre, Lenalee y Kailan. A la castaña se le nota preocupación y su madre que esta a su lado se encuentra igual, las otras dos chicas aparentan tranquilidad ocultando la preocupación que sienten hacia su amigo, mientras que el señor Preminger esta de lo mas tranquilo bebiendo el té y comiendo unas galletas, solo espera la mala noticia y así la naturaleza termina el trabajo de matar a Lavi por él.<p>

Se oyen unos pasos acercándose haciendo que todos alcen la mirada viendo al doctor de la familia siendo acompañado por Tyki. Rápidamente Ángela se puso de pie y camino hacia el doctor.

- ¿Qué es lo que le paso a Lavi-kun, doctor? ¿Se encuentra bien? –en sus ojos y tono de voz muestra lo preocupada que esta, mientras que las demás femeninas miran atentas esperando la respuesta del doctor, y el castaño simplemente bosteza.

- Tiene muchas heridas profundas en su cuerpo y un par de costillas rotas, además donde tiene heridas abiertas su piel esta tomando un color negro y le salen varias ampollas. No sé a que se deba pero por eso le tome una muestra de sangre. –dice con seriedad el doctor. –me sorprende que haya resistido hasta ahorita, cuando las heridas se ven que llevan cerca de un par de días de haber sido hechas.

Todos ensancharon los ojos al oír lo último, les sorprende que el pelirrojo anduviera como si nada, además de su resistencia.

- Lo mas extraño de todo, es que por mas magia que use no puedo hacer cerrar ninguna de sus heridas. –dice con seriedad el hombre. –solo conseguí detener el sangrado y vendárselas.

- ¿Cómo que no cierran sus heridas doctor? –pregunta con seriedad Kailan.

- Cuando logro hacerlas cerrar con mi magia se vuelven a abrir como si nada, sin importar cuantas veces lo intente. Incluso intente cocerlas como hacen los humanos normales, pero vuelven a abrirse deshaciendo el hilo–dice con mas seriedad el doctor, preocupando mas a las mujeres. – ¿tiene alguna idea de cómo se hizo todo ese daño en su cuerpo?—Ángela niega con la cabeza.

- Solo sé que fue herido en una misión.

- Bueno, cuando despierte, si es que lo hace, pregúntenle por si él sabe algo respecto al porque sus heridas no cierran, y me llaman para intentar buscarle una solución. Mientras tanto yo investigare mas sobre lo que le pasa y hare el análisis de su sangre.

- Muchas gracias doctor. –dice la señora Preminger poniéndose de pie.

- No agradezca que para eso estoy. –dice respetuoso. –Si me permiten, me retiro. –

La señora Preminger asintió para después mirar a Tyki.

- Tyki acompaña al doctor a la salida. –el mencionado asintió y junto con el doctor salieron del salón.

- ¿Y? ¿Quieren que llame a su familia para que lo vean en los últimos momentos? –pregunta con tranquilidad el señor Preminger.

- ¡Papá! –exclama molesta Ángela y fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras que Kailan y Lenalee lo miran incrédulas.

- Lo siento, yo solo querías prevenir, me preocupa que su familia no sepa nada. –dice con inocencia al ver la mirada furiosa de su mujer.

- Iré a ver a Lavi-kun. –dice moleta Ángela, caminando a paso marcado hacia la salida.

- ¿Vez lo que haces? Ángela se ha enojado. –dice con reproche la señora Preminger.

- No lo dije con mala intención. –dice con falsa inocencia, parpadeando un par de veces para darle mas credibilidad a su carita de ángel, mas las tres mujeres lo miran sin creerle.

Kailan con la mirada le indica a Lenalee que ambas salgan y esta asintió entendiendo con entendimiento.

- Con permiso. –dicen ambas haciendo una leve inclinación en forma de respeto para después caminar hacia la puerta.

- También se les ve preocupadas. ¿Lo conocerán de la orden? –pregunta pensativa la señora Preminger después de que ambas salieran.

- Seguro son unas de sus tantas amantes. –dice con indiferencia y agitando una mano restándole importancia, pero al ver la mirada furiosa de su esposa sonrío nervioso. –Claro que lo conocen mujer, recuerda que una de las chicas es una Cross y ellos son socios de los Bookman. –dice con nerviosismo y sonriendo de forma forzada.

- Es verdad, lo había olvidado. –dice pensativa y su esposo suspira aliviado al ver que si consiguió escaparse de esta con su esposa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué crees que este pasando Kailan? –pregunta Lenalee con seriedad, estando parada frente a ella teniendo los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.<p>

- No sé. Las cosas cada vez se ponen más sospechosas, no entiendo nada y él no dice nada. –dice seria, pero en sus ojos se muestra frustración y lo acongojada que se siente.

- Y no lo dirá. –dice con seriedad la peli-verde. –Conociéndolo, si él y Eiren planean algo no nos dirán nada, porque de haber querido que lo supiéramos no lo habrían dicho desde hace rato.

- Lo sé, por eso no le he hablado a nee-san para que me diga lo que pasa, sé que aunque le diga que Lavi-kun esta grave, sino planean decirnos nada no lo hará ni por eso. O simplemente no me contestara la llamada para evitarme. –dice molesta.

- Además pienso que de nada sirve que nos digan lo que les pasa, porque si supieran lo que pasa ya habrían buscado la forma de remediarlo. –Kailan asintió con seriedad.

- ¿Crees que nee-san este igual de lastimada que Lavi-kun? –pregunta mostrando mas preocupación.

- No lo creo, o Allen ya nos hubiera llamado, de igual forma le llamamos y le informamos sobre lo de Lavi, y de pasada que nos diga como esta Eiren, y si aun no se ha desmayado que la mantengan vigilada cada momento por si hace un mal movimiento. –Kailan asintió sacando su celular para hacer la llamada, pero antes de marcar levanta nuevamente la mirada hacia su amiga, mostrando culpabilidad en sus ojos.

- Haciendo esto siento como si ellos fueran nuestros enemigos. –dice acongojada.

- Lo siento Kailan, pero ellos se están portando como unos. –dice nerviosa, y sonriendo de forma forzada, sintiendo pena por su amiga.

- Si siguen así pronto se irán a lado oscuro. –dice deprimida, bajando la cabeza en muestra de derrota.

- _(Si es que aun no están en el)_ –la sonrisa forzada de Lenalee se marco mas, no queriendo decir lo que piensa para no apachurrar mas a su amiga.

* * *

><p>En el comedor, Piere se le ve intranquilo, y cada dos por tres mira de reojo hacia la puerta, Eiren ya tardo mucho y eso le esta preocupando, pensando que tal vez la chica si se quemo de gravedad con la sopa. Su padre también se ve algo preocupado, y es que el solo pensar que una de las hijas de Edrick pudo haber sido dañada de gravedad en su casa y por una de sus empleadas seguro seria una muerte seguro si el Cross se entera. Mientras tanto, la señora Harcourt esta de lo mas tranquila disfrutando sus alimentos.<p>

- Ya vengo. –dice con firmeza Piere, a la vez que se pone de pie haciendo que sus padres lo miren.

- ¿A donde vas hijo? –pregunta curiosa la mujer.

- A ver si Eiren esta bien.

- Seguro lo esta. Yerba mala nunca muere. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia y su esposo la mire incrédulo.

- De igual forma iré a ver como esta. –dice firme, dando media vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

- No cabe duda que la mocosa es una Cross, le encanta llamar la atención y hacerse los importantes. –dice con fastidio la mujer.

- Cariño, conoces mucho de los Cross. Me haces pensar que los has tratado más que en simples reuniones sociales. –dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- ¿Qué dices cariño? Solo sé lo que los chismes dicen. –dice nerviosa y desviando su mirada, y su esposo la miro de forma sospechosa.

- _(Algo me dice que esa señora ha tenido trato con sensei o su hermano. Habla de ellos igual que las mujeres despechadas que sensei ha abandonado)_ –Allen mira con ojos entrecerrados a la mujer y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente. –Oye Kan… el albino alza una ceja porque al voltear hacia donde estaba su compañero solo vio puntos marcando su silueta. – ¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo? –dice molesto, pero en eso suena su celular y lo saca de su bolsillo, alzando la mirada al ver que se ha ganado la mirada de sus jefes. –Lo siento. –dice apenado y dando media vuelta para salir del comedor.

- ¿Lee-san no pudo mandar chicos más normales? Este hasta habla solo, y el otro se desaparece cada que uno se distrae, además ni están siguiendo a nuestro hijo como los guardaespaldas que se supone son. –dice la mujer mirando a su esposo con desaprobación.

- Para empezar Lee-san no es muy normal que digamos, así que agradece que no nos mandara a peores que él. –dice teniendo la frente sombreada de negro de solo imaginarse a unos peores que Komui y su esposa se estremeció ante la sola idea de eso.

* * *

><p>Eiren va caminando por los pasillos de la mansión para dirigirse al comedor donde seguro la están esperando, pero en eso le dio un mareo que la hizo recargarse en la pared para sostenerse y no caerse.<p>

La pelinegra se toco donde tiene las costillas al sentir dolor ahí, pero al sentir húmedo alzo la mano a la altura de su rostro y ensancho los ojos al ver sangre.

- Están volviendo a sangrar. –susurra sorprendida, pero rápidamente lleva su otra mano a su boca cuando la invadió un ataque de tos.

Cuando el ataque de tos termino, sus ojos se muestran llorosos y su respiración agitada, pero la pelinegra mira sorprendida como su mano es manchada por sangre que salió de su boca.

Unos pasos se oyeron acercarse, mas ella sigue atenta viendo su mano.

- ¿Eiren? –llama extrañado Kanda deteniéndose a unos pasos frente a ella, mostrándose extrañado al ver como ella mira su mano y como no ha notado su presencia.

La pelinegra alza la mirada mostrándose más sorprendida al ver a Kanda mirándola y alzando una ceja, y Kanda ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa al verle la comisura de sus labios manchada de sangre.

- Creo que estoy en mi límite Yuu-yuu. –dice para después desmayarse, cayendo hacia adelante, pero Kanda fue rápido y alcanzo a sostenerla en sus brazos.

El pali-azul al sentir algo húmedo manchar su ropa, aleja un poco a la chica sin soltarla, viendo sangre traspasar la ropa de ella.

- ¡Eiren! ¡Eiren! –Kanda la agita un poco, como si eso la fuera a despertar.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? –dice una voz masculina atrás de Kanda, y este voltea por sobre su hombro viendo a Piere mirándolo molesto.

El ver a Kanda abrazar a Eiren, y llamarla por su nombre con tanta confianza no le gusto nada, por eso Piere se muestra furioso, ya que del ángulo en el que se encuentra no logra divisar bien la situación.

- Llama a un medico idiota. ¿Qué no vez que se ha desmayado? –dice molesto, y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Piere se acerco mas poniéndose a su lado, viendo que efectivamente Eiren esta inconsciente, además que esta manchada de sangre.

- ¿Qué le paso? –dice entre preocupado y sorprendido.

- No sé idiota. No soy medico, por eso te digo que llames a uno. –dice mas molesto, ocultando su preocupación.

- ¿Qué derecho tienes para hablarme de esa forma? Te recuerdo que eres un simple sirviente. –dice molesto y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Y yo te recuerdo que tu novia esta inconsciente y desangrándose.

Piere frunce mas el entrecejo, pero sabe que el peli-azul tiene razón y ese no es momento para discutir, así que chasquea la lengua y saca su celular para llamar al medico familiar.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco Lavi comienza a abrir sus ojos, despertando, al recordar lo último antes de perder la conciencia se sienta de golpe, pero hace una mueca de dolor al sentir sus heridas dolerle y arderle con intensidad.<p>

- Y el tuerto durmiente despertó sin necesidad del beso de su princesa.

El pelirrojo mira hacia la esquina de la habitación de donde provino la voz, viendo una sombra de hombre recargado en la pared, las oscuridad no le permite ver de quien se trata pero no necesita verlo para saber quien es.

- ¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí! ¡La bruja del cuento ha venido a ver al apuesto blanca nieves! –dice con falsa impresión, poniendo una mirada aburrida.

Tyki camina acercándose a él haciendo que la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana lo alumbre, dejando ver su sonrisa burlona, y aunque esos anteojos de botella tapen sus ojos el pelirrojo esta seguro que lo miran con diversión.

- Me sorprendes tuertito-kun, no pensé que la gatita traviesa tuviera mas resistencia que tu. –dice juguetón.

- Si, bueno, muchos pensamos cosas y lamentablemente no todo es como pensamos. –dice indiferente, y agitando una mano restándole importancia, sintiéndose tranquilo porque su amiga todavía no llegue a su limite. –Además, te recuerdo que al ser hombre te ensañaste más conmigo.

- Pero mi querido pirata, te recuerdo que yo no hago diferencias, sea hombre o mujer, niño o niña, aciano o anciana, los trato a todos por igual. –dice como si fuera un político hablándole al pueblo a la vez que alza sus manos a sus costados a la altura de su rostro. –Como también te recuerdo que yo no fui el que hirió a la gatita traviesa, fue Road la que pelio contra ella, yo solo la retuve hasta que Road te trajera a la fiesta.

- Oh si, olvide ese detalle… bueno, supongo que Eiren salió mas resistente que yo. –dice despreocupado, mostrándole lo poco que le importa el tema.

- Cambiando de tema. –Tyki camina de lo mas tranquilo hacia el sillón que esta alado de la cama donde esta el pelirrojo, y se siente, cruzando sus piernas en una pose chula. –el tiempo se te esta acabando tuerto-kun. –dice sacando del bolsillo de su saco un reloj de cadena. –Para ser exactos te quedan cinco horas, y por como te veo no creo que logres obtener lo que quiero en ese tiempo. –dice con falso pesar. –Pensé que valorabas más tu vida y te apurarías en tu misión, pero perdiste tres días y viniste hasta hoy. Eso me demuestra lo poco serio que eres en el trabajo Tuerto-kun. –dice con desaprobación.

- Oh lo siento, hubiera venido antes, pero durante tres días no me podía mover y no dejaba de sangrar. –dice con falsa culpa, mirando indiferente a Tyki.

- Mi querido pirata, no todo en la vida es fácil, deberías agradecer que te deje con vida porque fuiste el elegido para esta importante misión, junto con tu inseparable compañera.

- Estoy seguro que si Ángela no tuviera ese amor de fan hacia mi no me hubieras elegido para esta importante misión. –dice con fastidio.

- Así es tuerto-kun, gracias a la hermosa Ángela tú estas como estas ahora, así que no tengas piedad con ella matador. –dice con burla y sonriendo de forma espeluznante. –Aunque no todo el crédito es de la noble, pero mimada niña Preminger, sino también tuya por estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, sino hubieras salido de tu segura orden e ido a esa cafetería, Road y yo nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de ese bobo enamoramiento de ese par de niños mimados.

Lavi chasquea la lengua sabiendo que tiene razón, pero aun así no se arrepiente por estar ahí ya que por eso sabe a lo que se enfrentan sus amigos, por ningún motivo dejaría que ellos se enfrenten solo a esos dos.

- Por cierto mi querido pirata, la linda conejita de cabello azul es la segunda hija de Edrick-san ¿verdad? Ósea hermanita menor de la gatita traviesa. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

Al instante la mirada del pelirrojo se afila hacia Tyki, el cual amplia su sonrisa burlona.

- Mantente alejado de Kai-chan, Tyki. –dice amenazante.

- Solo preguntaba. –dice divertido por su actitud. –es que me parece que es una chica tan distinta a su hermana, y no hablo de lo físico. Y por lo que he escuchado sobre Marian-san y Edrick-san también es muy diferente a ellos. –dice pensativo. –Para serte sincero me interesa.

- Te advierto Tyki, no te acerques a Kai-chan. –dice entre dientes, mirándolo amenazante.

- ¡Tengo una idea! –exclama emocionado, ignorando su comentario. –Tú me entregas a Kai-chan y yo te doy esto. –dice sacando del bolsillo de su saco un frasco transparente y pequeño que tiene un liquido morado. –Creo que eso es mas fácil de entregar que lo que te pedí primero. –dice pensativo.

- ¿Me crees tan maldito como para entregarte a la chica que es como una hermana menor para mí? –pregunta molesto.

- Si es a costa de tu vida, si, incluso pienso que hasta a tu querida amiga Eiren me entregarías. –dice con burla.

- Bueno, si quieres a Eiren tómala y dame el frasco, incluso te le pongo moño si quieres.

- Interesante. Me darías a Eiren a costa de tu vida, pero no a Kai-chan ¿acaso tienes sentimientos especiales hacia ella? –pregunta pensativo.

- ¿Y tú crees que Eiren te dejaría tomarla solo porque yo lo digo? –pregunta con burla, y sonriéndole de forma socarrona. –Se ve que no la conoces. –dice de forma socarrona. –Además te lo digo por tu bien, Kai-chan es muy enojona, y cuando se enoja es muy violenta. Seguro si te la entrego me la regresas a la hora, así que ¿para que hacer el esfuerzo?, sin contar que podría morir yo en el intento de entregártela y no quiero arriesgar mas mi vida. –dice despreocupado y cruzando sus manos atrás de su noca. Tyki parpadeo un par de veces, pero luego sonríe de forma enigmática. –Mira ya estoy mejor, solo me faltaba algo de descanso, en un par de horas a lo mucho tendré eso por lo que me tienes aquí y me librare de ti. Así que se paciente y espera donde acordamos. –dice despreocupado, agitando una mano para que se vaya.

- ¡Oh! –exclama al sentir su celular vibrar, así que guarda el frasco en su bolsillo y del bolsillo de su pantalón saca su celular, mirando con curiosidad la pantalla. –Creo que la gatita traviesa no tiene tanta resistencia como pensé. Road dice que llego a su límite hace un rato. –dice con diversión.

- ¿Vez? No todo es como pensamos. –dice despreocupado Lavi, ocultando su preocupación.

- Parece como si no te importara si tu amiga completa su misión. –dice con diversión.

- Bueno, mientras yo haga la mía y me salve todo estará bien. No se perderá esta maravilla del mundo. –dice indiferente y Tyki ríe entre dientes, mostrándose divertido.

- No sé porque no te creo. –dice poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. –En fin, eso no importa. Te esperare donde acordamos. –dice alzando una mano en son de despido.

Lavi suspiro con pesadez y se dejo caer en la cama para quedar acostado boca arriba, pero gimió del dolor, para después cerrar los ojos intentando desviar su preocupación y pensar en una solución.

* * *

><p>El doctor de los Harcourt les había dicho lo mismo que el doctor de los Preminger dijo sobre Lavi, preocupando a los presentes… ¡bueno! Menos a la señora Harcourt, que esta se puso feliz porque la naturaleza le quitara a la plaga que podría llegar a ser su nuera definitiva.<p>

Allen al recibir la noticia se las arreglo para ir a un lugar donde pueda hablar con una de sus amigas e informarle sin que nadie lo viera.

Mientras tanto Eiren en este momento esta descansando en una de las habitaciones que le fue asignada, a la cual Kanda ahorita esta entrando, se las arreglo para llegar ahí sin ser visto, aprovechando que Piere se fue a su habitación hace un momento.

El peli-azul se acerco a la cama de la chica viéndola aun inconsciente, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su mano derecha, bajo la mirada a ella viendo que es la mano de Eiren la que lo sostiene, por lo que regresa su mirada al rostro de la chica notando que tiene los ojos abiertos mostrando sorpresa al verlo.

- Ah, solo eres tu Yuu-yuu. –dice con tranquilidad al momento que suelta su mano.

- ¿Cómo que solo yo? –gruñe molesto, teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- No me malentiendas, solo mi cuerpo reacciono por instinto al sentir a alguien muy cerca. –dice juguetona y sonriendo de forma socarrona.

- Como sea. –dice cortante. –Solo vine para ver si habías despertado, ya que si lo has hecho quiero que me digas todo, empezando por como te hiciste esas heridas y la razón por la que no cierran.

- Yuu-yuu. –Eiren cierra los ojos y suspira con pesadez. –No hay necesidad que sepas lo que pasa, ya que lo solucionare en un par de horas. –dice con cansancio, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo de reojo, notando como fruncía el entrecejo molesto por su respuesta.

- ¿Qué tienes que solucionar?

- Ya te dije, no hay necesidad que sepas nada. –Eiren muestra más cansancio a la vez que se sienta, pero hace una mueca de dolor ante el movimiento repentino.

- No me hagas reír, así como estas no solucionaras nada, ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie. –dice con fastidio.

- Lo solucionare, así que deja de meterte en mis asuntos y has los tuyos. –dice molesta, mirándolo con frialdad.

Kanda frunció el entrecejo y no mostro la impresión que le provoco la forma en que Eiren le hablo y lo miro, ella nunca lo había echo, no con él.

- Has lo que quieras. –dice cortante, dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero no avanzo ni un paso cuando sintió que su mano era nuevamente tomada, miro por sobre su hombro viendo a Eiren con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello tape su rostro.

- Lo siento Yuu-yuu, no quería hablarte así, pero cuando me frustro me pongo de malas. –dice alzando el rostro dejando ver su mirada que muestra arrepentimiento. –Pero sinceramente no me puedes ayudar, nadie puede hacerlo, lo que tengo que hacer lo tengo que hacer por mi misma, así que de nada sirve decirte lo que pasa. –Kanda frunció más el entrecejo.

- Lo repito; has lo que quieras. –dice cortante, moviendo con brusquedad su mano zafándose del agarre y sigue su camino hacia la puerta, ante la seria mirada de Eiren, que no la despego de él hasta que salió de la habitación.

Eiren se dejo caer con pesadez a la cama, quedando acostada boca arriba haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Genial. Lo hice enojar. –dice con fastidio, posando su brazo izquierdo sobre su frente.

* * *

><p>Al salir de la habitación Kanda se recargo en la puerta, bajando el rostro haciendo que sus cabellos se lo tapen.<p>

- _(Ella sabe lo que hace, de igual forma si me hubiera dicho lo que pasa no la hubiera ayudado, solo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo_ –intenta convencerse, pero luego frunce el entrecejo mostrando molestia. – ¡_Demonios! No dejo de preocuparme. Maldita loca, solo es un dolor de cabeza)_

* * *

><p>Aprovechando que todos se han ido a dormir, Kailan fue a la habitación donde esta Lavi, no se sentía tranquila hasta ver con sus propios ojos como estaba.<p>

La peli-azul abrió la puerta y se adentro cerrándola tras de si, pero se sorprendió al ver que Lavi teniendo su ojos abierto voltea hacia donde esta ella, mostrando que le sorprendió el verla. Mientras que Kailan sintió un profundo alivio al ver que ya había recuperado la conciencia.

- ¡Kai-chan! Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir. –exclama amigable y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? –pregunta molesta, caminando hacia él para detenerse cerca de la cama.

- ¿Hacer que? –dice sentándose con cuidado, ocultando el dolor que sintió al hacer eso.

- Fingir que estas bien, cuando tu y yo sabemos que estas muy lastimado. –dice con reproche.

Lavi le sonríe con amabilidad y palmea a su lado para que se siente en el colchón. Kailan dudosa lo hace y mira con atención al pelirrojo, agradeciendo que no haya mucha luz en la habitación para que él no vea su sonrojo.

- Fingir es fácil, cuando no se quiere preocupar a las personas importantes para uno. –dice al momento de acariciarle la cabeza de forma cariñosa, provocando que Kailan sienta su corazón palpitar ante el gesto y sus palabras.

- ¿Soy una de esas personas? –pregunta algo sorprendida, intentando no sonar nerviosa.

- ¡Claro! –exclama ofendido. –Eres como una pequeña hermana para mí, es lógico que como hermano mayor no quiera preocuparte.

- Entiendo. –dice tranquila, ocultando la desilusión que sintió. –Lavi-kun también es como un hermano mayor para mí, y que me oculte las cosas, más cuando estas le están dañando me preocupa más, así que te informo que no estas logrando nada con fingir. –dice con reproche y Lavi sonríe nervioso. –Por favor Lavi-kun, dime lo que esta pasando. Tal vez pueda ayudar, además no solo tú estas así sino que nee-san también. Sino me dices nada no sabré como ayudarlos. –dice suplicante, mirándolo con tristeza.

Lavi la miro enternecido y llevo una de sus manos a la barbilla de la chica, poniéndola mas nerviosa.

- Siento preocuparte Kai-chan. –dice con arrepentimientos. –Pero el que te diga lo que pasa no cambia las cosas. No hay forma de que puedas ayudarnos, solo Eiren y yo podemos arreglar este problema. –dice con seriedad y Kailan frunció el entrecejo. –Solo te pido que confíes en nosotros, si tú no lo haces, nadie más lo hará.

- Es difícil mantener la confianza en ustedes haciendo lo que hacen. –dice con desaprobación y Lavi vuelve a sonreír nervioso.

- Sé que muchas veces hacemos cosas buenas que parecen malas, pe…

- Dirás que hacen cosas malas que parecen lo que son. –dice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y Lavi marco mas su sonrisa, además que una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

- Bueno, si. Pero la verdad jamás haríamos algo que dañe a quienes queremos. Además nos conoces, sabes que entre mas problemas nos metamos siempre salimos libres de ellos.

- Eso si. Muchas veces maldigo esa suerte que tienen para salir de los problemas que causan, mas cuando ustedes mismos son imanes para problemas. –dice con reproche, y Lavi sintió una flecha clavársele en el pecho.

- Mira, déjame pensar bien las cosas y descansar, veré los pro y los contra de decirte lo que pasa. Y mañana hablamos mejor. –dice amigable, poniendo su mejor cara de ángel.

- ¿No estarás diciendo eso para que deje de insistir y encuentres la forma de mentirme mañana? –pregunta mirándolo con sospecha y Lavi sonríe de forma forzada.

- Te prometo que mañana sabrás todo. Te lo diré con lujo de detalles y junto con los demás planeamos la forma de salir de esta en la que alguien nos arrastro a Eiren y a mí siendo inocentes. –dice haciéndose el mártir.

- Sigo sin creerte, menos lo de siendo inocentes. Estoy seguro que si están en problemas es porque solitos los buscaron.

- Juro por mi hombría que esta vez fuimos victimas de las circunstancias que el destino marco. –dice con seguridad, poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho, y la otra alzándola con la palma abierta.

- _(No sé si creerle)_ –Kailan entrecierra sus ojos, poniendo más nervioso a Lavi.

- Jure por mi hombría Kai-chan, eso es sagrado para mi… ¡es mas! Por mi hombría juro que mañana te cuento todo y veras que somos inocentes. –dice con firmeza.

- Te creeré esta vez Lavi-kun. –dice resignada, y suspirando con pesadez.

- ¡Gracias Kai-chan! ¡Eres la única que aun tiene fe en nosotros! –dice enérgico, mostrándose feliz a la vez que la abraza restregando su mejilla con la de ella haciendo que las mejillas de la peli-azul se sonrojen de nuevo.

- Mejor descansa, y mañana hablamos. –dice rápidamente, alejándose de él poniéndose de pie y Lavi la mira dolido porque lo alejara así de su muestra de afecto. –Mas te vale que me digas todo mañana Bookman. –dice amenazante.

- Palabra de Bookman que lo diré. –dice con seguridad.

Kailan suspira resignada, esperando no arrepentirse por confiar en él.

- ¡Que descanses Lavi-kun! –dice con tranquilidad, dando media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida.

Lavi se quedo viendo hasta que Kailan salió de la habitación, para después alzar su rostro mirando el techo.

- Lo siento Kai-chan, pero para mañana todo estará solucionado, así que no habrá necesidad de que me ayudes, de igual forma sino se soluciona, mañana será demasiado tarde como para hacer algo con o sin su ayuda. –susurra con seriedad. –En fin, ya es hora. –con cuidado Lavi se acomoda para ponerse de pie.

* * *

><p>Piere esta acostado boca arriba en su cama, tiene sus ojos cerrados y uno de sus brazos apoyado sobre su frente.<p>

- _(Sigo preocupado por Eiren. Así no podre dormir)_ –el pelinegro frunce el entrecejo, en eso siente la cama hundirse y un peso extra sobre él.

Sorprendido abre los ojos, topándose con unos rojos muy conocidos para él.

- ¿Eiren? –exclama sorprendido. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Muchas preguntas… –dice con sensualidad posando sus manos en su vientre y subiéndolas en una suave caricia hacia su pecho, deteniéndose ahí, provocando que Piere entrecierre los ojos ante lo placentero. –Y hay poco tiempo.

- ¿De que hablas? –dice extrañado. –Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es saber si te encuentras mejor. El doct…

- El doctor puede decir lo que quiera, pero solo tengo una cura. –dice con indiferencia a la vez que se inclina dejando su rostro cerca de el del pelinegro haciéndolo sentir su respiración. –Y mi cura eres tu Piere. –dice coqueta.

Piere se le sonrojaron las mejillas y se puso nervioso, es la primera vez que una mujer lo hace sentir como un idiota virginal, pero es que para él Eiren ha sido como su sueño, y tenerla ahí diciéndole esas cosas lo pone así o peor. Entonces se dio cuenta que con solo una palabra esa mujer puede hacer lo que quiera con él y eso es peligroso, mas no le importo.

- ¿A si? –pregunta tratando de parecer tranquilo al momento que lleva sus manos a la cintura de la chica.

Eiren sonrío de forma torcida, para ella es mas que obvio lo que ella causa en él.

- Si. –dice con seguridad. –te preguntare algo Piere. –dice coqueta, acercando mas su rostro haciendo rosar sus labios. – ¿Me entregarías tu alma?

- Tómala. –dice embelesado con esa mirada que lo cautivo desde el principio, y pensando que sus palabras son solo de forma figurativa.

- Eso quería escuchar. –dice triunfante, para después sellar los labios de él con los suyos en un beso demandante que Piere respondió sin dudar.

Entre el beso la pelinegra guio su mano derecha al pecho del chico, al lado izquierdo, justo donde tiene el corazón, y su mano fue envuelta por una luz blanca.

Piere abrió los ojos ensanchándolos, mostrando sorpresa y horror. Con brusquedad rompió el beso, viendo como Eiren lo mira con frialdad.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tomando lo que me has entregado. –dice cortante.

- Pero yo pensé…

- ¿Que pedía tu amor? –pregunta con burla. –No me hagas reír, eso no me importa, solo quiero tu alma que guarda eso tan valioso. Y siendo su guardián solo podría tomarla cuando tú me la entregaras.

- Eiren, yo confié en ti, por eso te dije eso. –dice dolido.

- Ese fue tu error. Pero el más grande fue enamorarte de mí. –dice cortante, alejando su mano de su pecho dejando ver una esfera brillando con luz blanca.

La piel de Piere fue tomando tono más pálido, y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, lo último que vio fue los ojos rojos que muestran frialdad hacia su persona.

* * *

><p>Ángela vistiendo una bata de baño, va saliendo de la ducha mientras con una toalla mas pequeña se seca el cabello, pero detiene su paso, mirando sorprendida a Lavi que esta sentado en su cama, mirándola divertido y sonriendo de forma socarrona.<p>

- Siempre he pensado que las mujeres se ven mas sexy saliendo de la ducha. –dice coqueto y Ángela se sonrojo.

- Lavi-kun, ¿te sientes mejor? No deberías haber salido de la cama. –dice preocupado.

- Me siento un poco mejor, y no podía dormir hasta que viera tu rostro. –dice galante. Ángela sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza sintiéndose mas cautivada. –Ven amore. –dice coqueto, moviendo uno de sus dedos en seña para que se acercara.

Ángela sintiéndose nerviosa lo hizo, y cuando Lavi le apunto con su mirada sus propias piernas, entendió lo que quería, así que nerviosa se sentó en ellas, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo, mirándolo al rostro embelesada, porque muchas veces desde que lo conoció soñó con estar así con él.

- Te contare un secreto y solo lo hare porque te amo. –dice serio. Ángela sintió que desfallecería al oír que él decía eso, estaba muy feliz. –En cuatro horas moriré. –Ángela ensancho los ojos. –y antes de hacerlo quiero que me entregues todo de ti; tu cuerpo, corazón y alma.

- No juegues con eso Lavi-kun. –dice con reproche.

- ¿Jugar? –dice con diversión acercando su rostro al de ella haciendo rozar sus labios. – ¿Si fuera verdad me entregarías todo lo que te he pedido? –pregunta de forma seductora.

- Te daría eso y más Lavi-kun. Todo lo mío es tuyo, en especial mi corazón, alma y cuerpo. –dice embalsada con su mirada.

- Eso quería escuchar. –dice guiando su mano al pecho de la chica, del lado izquierdo, acariciándole el seno, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos por el placer.

Ángela no resistió más la tentación de probar sus labios, así que lo beso de una forma desesperada y hambrienta. Lavi sonrío triunfante en medio del beso a la vez que su mano fue envuelta por una luz brillante de color blanca.

Ángela ensancho los ojos y rompió el beso con brusquedad, topándose con la mirada fría del pelirrojo, muy diferente a la que tenia hace unos segundos.

- Pensé que seria más difícil, y me di cuenta que como guardián no sirves. –dice con burla.

- Lavi-kun, dijiste que me amabas ¿por qué haces esto? –dice dolida.

- Te diré el verdadero secreto. –dice guiñándole su ojos. –Yo no amo a nadie más que a mi mismo, y sin esto moriré. –Ángela ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa. –Tu error fue entregarme tu alma sabiendo las consecuencias que te lleva a ti decirle algo así a alguien.

- Pero yo confié en ti. –dice mas dolida, y sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.

- Y ese fue tu error amore. –dice con frialdad. –Es una lastima que no pueda tomar el cuerpo que me has dado sin pensar, pero no tengo tiempo ni fuerza para eso. –dice indiferente para después darle un beso de pico al momento que aleja su mano del pecho de ella y sobre su mano esta una esfera que brilla con intensidad.

Los ojos de Ángela se cerraron quedando inconsciente, con la imagen de la mirada de crueldad en el pelirrojo. La chica se puso pálida, y estaba apunto de caer, pero el pelirrojo que la sostuvo con su otra mano lo impidió.

* * *

><p>En la ultima habitación de una vieja torre que se encuentra en las afueras de Francia, esta Tyki sentado en una vieja silla leyendo un libro que tiene por titulo "Formas para hacerse mas sádico sin perder la belleza".<p>

El chico se ve diferente, ahora su tono de piel es gris, sus ojos son dorados, y sigue vistiendo ese traje de pingüino, solo que ahora lleva puesto un sombrero cilíndrico sobre su cabeza.

De pronto frente a él aparece una puerta haciendo que alce la mirada de su interesante lectura para verla, viendo como se abre y por ella sale Road, la cual también su cuerpo tomo el mismo color de piel que él al igual que el color de ojos, su cabello ahora es violeta y sigue vistiendo el uniforme de sirvienta, y en su mano derecha carga un extraño paraguas color rosa con una calabaza en la punta.

- Ambos las han conseguido. –dice Road triunfante, sonriendo de una forma espeluznante.

Tyki sonrío de la misma forma, y sus ojos brillaron mostrando diversión y sadismo.

**Continuara**

**sinceramente Lavi y Eiren se pasan de malditos, mira ke aprobecharse del amor que sienten Piere y Angela por ellos... aunque esos dos tienen la culpa por idolatrarlos tanto -.-**

**ya veremos como reaccionan los demas al saber lo ke sus amigos han echo -.-**

**espero les haya gustado el capi**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	14. La verdadera misión

**La verdadera misión**

Kanda esta en la parte trasera de la mansión, entrenando con su espada, sin importarle que sea de noche, se siente aun furioso y esa es la única forma en la que desquita su coraje… bueno, podría hacerlo matando a quien le causo dicha furia o a Allen, pero es menos problemático entrenar.

El peli-azul detuvo sus movimientos al oír un vidrio quebrarse, así que volteo alerta hacia donde provino el sonido, y por la oscuridad solo pudo ver una sombra saltar desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones.

- ¡OYE! –grita comenzando a correr hacia donde cayo la persona de pie, y esta solo volteo sobre su hombro, para después regresar rápidamente su mirada al frente y comenzar a correr. – ¡DETENTE! –ordena acelerando su paso, más la persona hace lo mismo.

Ambos siguieron corriendo, Kanda intentando darle alcance y el otro huyendo, pero el perseguido choco de lleno contra la barda de la mansión, como si no la hubiera visto, y Kanda detuvo su paso mirando incrédulo a la persona que choco de forma tan idiota, él pensaba que iba a saltar la barda, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo.

- ¡Maldita ceguera nocturna! –exclama el perseguido, mientras que se pone de pie de un salto y se soba la frente.

- ¡¿Ei-Eiren? –exclama sorprendido, al reconocer la voz.

Eiren voltea mirando a unos metros de ella a Kanda que tiene los ojos muy abiertos, así que mejor dejo de sobarse su cara y regreso su mirada al frente saltando la barda, más Kanda ante la incredulidad no la siguió, esta en una especie de shock.

- _(¿Qué no se supone que no podía ni sentarse en la cama? ¿De donde saco tanta energía para correr así? Y mas importante; ¿por qué huía?)_ –Kanda frunció el entrecejo y volteo para ver de que ventana fue de la que salto Eiren, y su entrecejo se frunció más al ver que fue de la ventana de la habitación de Piere.

* * *

><p>Al oír la ventana quebrarse, Allen se despertó de golpe y salió de su habitación, corrió por los pasillos para ir hacia donde le pareció haber escuchado el sonido, hasta llegar al pasillo donde están las habitaciones de los dueños de la casa, viendo al matrimonio Harcourt saliendo de su habitación, mostrando preocupación.<p>

- ¿Están bien? –pregunta al llegar a ellos.

- Si, pero el sonido vino de la habitación de mi hijo. –dice preocupada la mujer.

Allen asintió, y camino hacia la habitación de Piere siendo seguido por el matrimonio. El albino abrió la puerta permitiéndole ver la ventana quebrada. Busco a Piere con la mirada viéndolo acostado en la cama. Pensando que esta bien y solo esta dormido camino hacia la ventana para ver si aun veía quien quebró la ventana, y alza una ceja al ver a Kanda mirando hacia él.

- ¡PIERE!

Allen se sobresalto ante el grito horrorizado de la mujer, y volteo viendo a la señora Harcourt, sentada en la cama, sosteniendo a su hijo y zarandeándolo un poco, como si quisiera hacerlo reaccionar, y a su lado su esposo mirando también asustado a su hijo.

Allen se acerco a ellos corriendo, y se sorprendió al ver la palidez del pelinegro.

- Esta frio. –dice la mujer, teniendo sus ojos llorosos y mirando a su esposo asustada.

- Pero aun respira, es leve pero lo hace. –dice Allen con seriedad, quitando la mano que había puesto frente la nariz del chico para verificar eso.

- Si su alma no es regresada a su cuerpo en un día, morirá completamente. –dice con seriedad el señor Harcourt, y Allen alzo ambas cejas mostrando que no entendía nada, pero podía ver que el matrimonio Harcourt si sabían lo que le ha pasado a Piere.

- Quiero explicaciones, y las quiero ya. –dice con firmeza Kanda, que esta parado en la entrada de la habitación mirándolos con frialdad.

* * *

><p>Sentados en los sillones esta el matrimonio de los Harcourt junto con Kanda y Allen, los últimos dos esperando la explicación, mostrando seriedad en su rostro.<p>

- ¿Saben quien es el Conde Milenario? –pregunta con seriedad el señor Harcourt.

- No/Si. –responden a la vez Allen y Kanda.

- Moyashi, eso te lo explican en el primer año en la orden. –dice con fastidio, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

- Recuerda que yo llevo meses en la orden, me brinque las clases básicas, y sensei no me enseño nada de eso. –se defiende, mirando con molestia a su compañero.

- Aun así, ese es un cuento de terror infantil. Cualquiera sabe quien es el Conde Milenario por eso. –dice con fastidio, suspirando exasperado.

- Oh discúlpeme por no recordar mi infancia antes de conocer al bastardo que tuve como sensei, el cual nunca tuvo la consideración de contarme un cuento, ni siquiera de terror. –dice irónico, y fulminándolo con la mirada, y Kanda hace lo mismo, pero ambos dejan de fulminarse con la mirada al oír un exagerado carraspeo del señor Harcourt, notando como este los mira molesto al igual que su esposa por ellos andar discutiendo pendejadas en un momento así.

- Resumiré la historia, para que entienda mejor el joven Walker. –dice con seriedad el señor Harcourt y Kanda bufa con fastidio al saber que tendrá que oír nuevamente esa ridícula historia, mientras que Allen mira agradecido al hombre por ser el primero en contarle un cuento. –Hace quinientos años existió una mago muy poderos, pero era muy cruel, despiadado y solo quería someter a toda la humanidad.

- _(Me esta describiendo a sensei ¿o que?)_ –Allen entrecerró los ojos y su frente se sombreo de negro.

- …y lo estaba consiguiendo. En ese tiempo el mundo se lleno de caos, tanto para los magos como para los humanos normales.

El conde Milenario hacia su voluntad, y junto sus seguidores mataba sin piedad a todo aquel que se negara a su voluntad o le estorbara.

Lógicamente hubo muchos magos que se negaron a él, que incluso intentaron matarlo, pero no lo conseguían, hasta que varios magos se unieron para pelear contra el Conde, y aunque no lo pudieron matar, mediante una trampa pudieron sellarlo en una especie de cámara.

- ¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver con lo que esta pasando? –dice con fastidio Kanda, sintiéndose impaciente por saber de una vez que es lo que en verdad pasa.

- A eso voy. –dice exasperado el hombre. –Cada uno de esos magos se quedo con una de las llaves con las que se sello al Conde, llaves que sirven también para liberarlos.

- Que idiotas. ¿Por qué simplemente no las destruyeron? Así no habría forma de liberarlo nunca. –dice Allen con obviedad, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de los Harcourt, por lo que el albino sonrío nervioso.

- Si las llaves se hubieran podido destruir, créeme que lo hubieran echo. Lo que menos querían es que el Conde tuviera alguna forma de salir. –dice con seriedad la mujer.

- Pero el usar esa cámara de sellado tiene su pago, ese es que las llaves automáticamente se esconderán en el alma de quienes las usaron. Y esa llave cambia de alma cada que nace el primogénito del mago de quien la tiene, y así va de generación tras generación. Convirtiendo a cada descendiente en un guardián de ellas. –Kanda y Allen ensancharon los ojos, entendiendo más o menos de que va la cosa. –Tanto nosotros como los Preminger somos descendientes de dos de esos magos, lo que significa que Ángela y Piere son ahora los guardianes de dos de las llaves. –dice con seriedad.

- Y estoy segura que esa maldita de Cross se robo la llave que mi hijo protegía. –dice furiosa la mujer. –por algo no confiaba en ella.

- Esa es una acusación muy grave señora. –dice con seriedad Allen, mientras que Kanda se mantuvo callado, él vio a Eiren huir y salir de la ventana de Piere, así que también piensa que es culpable, y su cabeza esta mas ocupada buscándole la razón por la que ella se interesaría en robarla. –Conozco a Eiren desde hace… hace unos quince días. –su expresión cambio de firme y decidida a una insegura. –Bueno, tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo conociéndola. –dice recobrando su seguridad. –Pero se que sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Puede que sea algo loca, maldita, desalmada, egoísta… okey, su carácter la hace sospechosa. –dice nuevamente inseguro, y poniéndose nervioso ante la mirada acusadora del matrimonio. – ¡Pero Eiren no podría! Ella sigue en su habitación, recuerden que esta herida y sus heridas no cierran.

- Eiren no esta en su habitación. –dice Kanda de forma cortante, y Allen lo mira acusador.

- Sino vas ayudar no hables, te recuerdo que están acusando a una de nuestras amigas. –le susurra con firmeza, pero después cae en cuenta de algo. – ¿Cómo que no esta en su habitación? Se supone que esta herida e inconsciente. –dice sorprendido.

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Fue esa maldita zorra! Ya decía yo que una Cross no traería nada bueno –dice acusadora la mujer.

- Estoy seguro que tiene que ver una buena explicación para eso. Por muy bastardos que sean los Cross no harían algo así. Ellos ni locos liberarían magos que fueran más fuertes que ellos, eso rebajaría mucho su orgullo. –dice con seguridad Allen, el mejor que nadie conoce a uno de los peores de los Cross.

- Todo la acusa. –dice con seriedad el señor Harcourt. –Solo hay dos formas de tomar el alma que protege la llave. Una es cuando nace el siguiente guardián de ella, que automáticamente la llave pasa a él en el momento que nace, y la segunda es… la segunda es que el mismo guardián entregue su alma a la persona que ama. –Allen ensancho los ojos y Kanda frunció el entrecejo. –Ni matando al guardián se puede obtener la llave, porque esta simplemente regresara a quien fue su antiguo guardián u otro miembro de la familia que lleve la misma sangre.

- Aun así, pienso que es imposible que Piere se enamorara de Eiren, si apenas la conoce. Yo pienso que solo gustaba y tenía una obsesión con ella. –dice con seriedad Allen.

- La amaba. –dice con seguridad la señora Harcourt. –sino lo hubiera hecho, por mas que mi hijo le hubiera dicho que tomara su alma, ella no la hubiera podido sacar.

Kanda apretó sus puños con fuerza, y Allen hizo lo mismo, ambos sintiéndose frustrados por no haber podido haber hecho nada.

- Así que esta era la verdadera misión. –dice con seriedad Kanda.

- Hace unos días descubrimos que un grupo de magos anda tras las llaves, y por eso solicitamos la ayuda de Lee-san, pero él nos aconsejo que mintiéramos sobre la misión para no alertar a quienes andan tras de ellas por si nos están espiando, dijo que incluso quienes debían proteger a nuestros hijos no debían saber nada, porque estando con ellos en todo momento los protegerían ante todo, pero eso no sirvió. –dice con seriedad el señor Harcourt.

- Tal vez hubiéramos podido protegerlos, si nos hubieran dicho desde el principio lo que querían que hiciéramos, de esa forma hubiéramos estado mas alertas. –dice Allen con seriedad.

- Pero Lee-san di…

- Ese loco dirá misa, pero solo unos idiotas le hacen caso a alguien como él en algo tan serio, y aquí tienen las consecuencias. –dice cortante Kanda, y el matrimonio Harcourt baja la cabeza sabiendo que tiene razón.

- Eiren es mi amiga. –dice con firmeza Allen a la vez que se pone de pie. –Estoy seguro que hay una explicación lógica para que hiciera lo que hizo…

Kanda frunció el entrecejo, recordó sobre las heridas sin cerrar de Eiren, y lo que le dijo de solucionarlo sola, entonces se sintió molesto consigo mismo al ver que Allen sin saber eso sabia que hubo una razón para todo, y él solo se dio cuenta hasta que lo dijo el albino.

- Así que me encargare de todo, y antes de que terminen las veinticuatro horas lograre traerles el alma de su hijo y recuperare la llave, cumpliendo con la verdadera misión. –dice con seriedad, y el matrimonio Harcourt sin saber porque sintiendo que podían confiar en el albino.

* * *

><p>Lavi abre la puerta de un viejo y abandonado edificio, y cierra la puerta atrás de si, viendo a Eiren sentada estilo indio, y dándole la espalda.<p>

- ¿Me extrañaste cariño? –exclama meloso, y alzando sus manos a sus costados, como si quisiera abrazarla.

Eiren voltea su rostro por sobre su hombro, y Lavi alza una ceja extrañado al verle un enorme chichón en la frente y varias vendas mal acomodadas en su rostro.

- ¿Te piensas disfrazar de momia chipotuda? Te informo que aun falta para hallowen, como también te digo que no necesitas disfraz, el natural da más miedo que cualquier cosa que te pongas como disfraz. –dice burlón y Eiren frunce el entrecejo.

- ¡Jaja! Que gracioso. –dice con irónica. –Estoy intentando vendarme la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? –dice curioso, caminando a ella.

- ¿Recuerdas mi ceguera nocturna? –dice con fastidio y Lavi sentándose estilo indio frente a ella asintió. –bueno, mientras huía no vi el muro y choque contra él golpeándome la frente.

Lavi parpadeo un par de veces, y después soltó la carcajada, pero dejo de reír y se toco las costillas haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- No me hagas reír, que me duele todo el cuerpo. –dice con reproche.

- Lo sé, por eso te lo conté, sabia que te reirías. –dice burlona y Lavi la fulmina con la mirada, pero al bajar su mirada al piso alza sus cejas extrañado al ver varios vidrios alado de su amiga.

- ¿Y esos vidrios? –dice apuntándolos.

- ¡Ah! Son los que se me pegaron en la ropa cuando atravesé la ventana con mi cuerpo. –dice despreocupada, regresando a su tarea de intentar vendarse la frente.

- Eso llama mucho la atención para alguien herida que intenta huir de un lugar lleno de magos… ¿Qué no podrías abrir la ventana? –pregunta extrañado, se le parece idiota que su amiga haya echo algo como eso, aun siendo ella.

- Podría, pero se me hizo una huida mas cool haciendo eso. –dice despreocupada, pero sonríe de forma forzada al ver que Lavi la mira con ojos entrecerrados, no creyéndole.

- No viste que la ventana estaba cerrada. –asegura resignado, y golpeándose la frente con su palma derecha.

- Es que estaba oscura la habitación y pensé que la ventana estaba abierta, después de todo hace calor. Gracias a Kami-sama que cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos por inercia, porque sino ahora traería el rostro como coladera. –dice con pesar, y apretando su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla.

- ¿Qué se le va hacer? Sin mi a tu lado en las noches eres mas ciega que un topo, y en el día también, pero al menos de cerca si vez–dice resignado a la vez que suspira, no se quería reír aunque le pareciera gracioso y amara burlarse de la desgracia de su amiga porque si lo hacia se lastimaría nuevamente. En cuanto Eiren se rasco la nuca mientras sonríe apenada. – ¿Nadie te vio?

- Yuu-yuu, pero no me siguió. Se quedo congelado ante la sorpresa de verme estrellarme contra la barda. –dice pensativa.

- ¿Y quien no lo haría? –dice divertido. –me lo imagino y lamento no haberlo visto con mis propio ojo… mejor; que bueno que no estuve ahí… y deja de imaginártelo. –se reprime a si mismo, agitando su cabeza, la escena le hacia querer soltar la carcajada y ahora no esta para eso, se lastimara mas sus costillitas.

- No pensé que llegara el día en que deseara que te rieras de mis desgracias causadas por mi pésima vista. –dice divertida Eiren y Lavi la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Pusiste los sellos? –pregunta intentando cambiar el tema, y es que si siguen hablando de eso seguirá viendo a Eiren chocar contra la pared y terminar riéndose.

- Si. Solo falta que los activemos. –dice sacando un pequeño papel rectangular que tiene escrito unos extraños símbolos.

- Con los débiles y jodidos que estamos espero que no nos desmayemos. –dice Lavi al momento que de su chaqueta saca un sello igual que el de Eiren, ambos los sostienen con los dos dedos medios de su mano derecha.

- Solo nos queda tener fe en que seguimos contando con esa suerte que nos cargamos siempre que estamos en problemas. –dice resignada.

- ¡Amen!

* * *

><p>Kanda esta en su habitación, terminando de colocarse su uniforme de mago, en eso se abre su habitación, y voltea por sobre su hombro viendo a Allen ya vistiendo su uniforme de mago.<p>

- ¿Listo Bakanda?

- ¿Nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta, moyasgi? –pregunta con fastidio, mientras le pone mas interés a acomodarse su espada en el cintillo de su pantalón.

- No hay tiempo para eso. Tenemos una misión que cumplir. –dice de forma heroica. – ¡Y no me digas moyashi! –exclama molesto, apuntándolo acusador, y Kanda rodo los ojos.

- Antes de eso, llama a Lenalee y a Kailan. –dice cortante, volteando todo su cuerpo hacia él.

- -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes inseguro y sabes que sin las chicas no puedes? –pregunta burlón. –No te preocupes Bakanda, que Allen Walker ira contigo y te protegerá sin importar que seas un maldito bastardo. –dice de forma heroica, mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

- No seas idiota moyashi. –dice entre dientes, mostrando fastidio en su expresión. –Solo piensa las cosas por un momento. –Allen lo mira sin entender y Kanda suspira exasperado. –la chica Preminger también tiene una llave, y misteriosamente esta enamorada del conejo idiota, quien sospechosamente se le declaro al mismo tiempo que Eiren al mimado. –explica con cansancio, y Allen ensancha los ojos cayendo en cuenta a donde quiere llegar.

- ¡Ángela también esta en peligro! –exclama alterado.

- Al fin. –dice resignado y mirando el cielo agradeciendo el milagro de que el albino lo captara.

- ¡Llamare a Lenalee para que verifique si Ángela esta bien! –dice alterado, sacando su celular con rapidez.

* * *

><p>Lenalee esta en el quinto sueño, o pensadilla, como sea, el caso es que esta completamente dormida, pero el sonido de su celular la despierta, así que algo adormilada estira su mano al buro derecho de la cama para tomar su celular, y lo lleva a su oreja contestando la llamada.<p>

- ¡Lenalee! ¡Ángela, llaves, Conde, Lavi!

Oye la voz alterada de Allen gritándole, por lo que aleja algo aturdida el teléfono de su oreja, y mostrándose ya mas despierta ante el grito alza una ceja sin entender.

- Haber Allen-kun, barájamela mas despacio que no te entendí nada. –dice con tranquilidad, mostrándose paciente.

- ¡Llaves, sello, Conde, alma, llave, amor, Ángela, peligro, Lavi!

- Allen-kun tranquilízate. No entendí nada, así que habla mas claro.

Oye como Allen suspira a través del teléfono como si intentara tranquilizarse.

* * *

><p>Lenalee toda despeinada, aun con pijama y lagañosa va corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión, se le ve alterada, agitada y asustada. Allen le había contado todo, y ahora lo que mas desea es comprobar que Lavi y Ángela estén donde deberían estar.<p>

Al llegar a la habitación de Lavi abre la puerta con brusquedad, y pasa su mirada por toda la habitación buscándolo, pero de ahí ni sus luces, lo único que hay es la prueba de que uso la cama el rato que estuvo inconsciente. Así que da media vuelta, y se va corriendo a su siguiente parada, y en sus ojos se reflejan más temor.

Finalmente llega a la habitación de Ángela, pasó con desesperación su mirada por toda la habitación, hasta toparse a Ángela acostada en la cama, tapada hasta el pecho, como si estuviera tranquilamente dormida.

Temerosa Lenalee se acerca a ella, y ensancha los ojos al verla toda pálida, casi siente que le da el babido de solo verla tal y como Allen le dijo que encontraron a Piere.

* * *

><p>Los fuertes golpes en su puerta despertaron a Kailan, quien algo adormilada abre la puerta topándose con la imagen mas horrorosa que ha visto en su joven vida: una Lenalee despeinada, agitada, sudorosa, lagañosa y con expresión de psicópata, de esas que suele poner Komui.<p>

- ¡¿Lenalee? –exclama sorprendida, y ya completamente despierta por el susto.

- ¡Despertarme, celular, Allen, Piere, Eiren, llaves, alma, checar, Ángela, Lavi, robar, almas, aprovechar, amor! –exclama toda alterada, marcando mas su expresión de psicópata.

- Lenalee, habla mas despacio y de una forma normal. Y usa más palabras en tus diálogos para poder entender. –dice con paciencia Kailan, comenzando a pensar que probablemente su amiga tuvo una pesadilla y aun piensa que esta en ella.

Lenalee toma aire, y lo suelta, intentando tranquilizarse, mientras que Kailan la mira tranquila esperando la explicación.

* * *

><p>Por las oscuras calles de Paris se ve a Kailan y Lenalee corriendo. Ambas visten su uniforme de magos, y se les ve en sus ojos tanto como preocupación, como espanto.<p>

- ¿Crees que estuvo bien irnos sin decirle nada a los señores Preminger?–pregunta Kailan, mirando de reojo a su amiga, sin dejar de correr. –Ya sabes, sobre lo que le paso a su hija. Si la encuentran así, y no estamos nosotras podrían pensar que fuimos cómplices del descerebrado.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo. Además no creo que se nos culpe, de igual forma haremos lo posible por recuperar el alma de Ángela y Piere antes del amanecer. –dice con seriedad, y Kailan asintió con su cabeza.

- ¿Dónde nos encontraremos con los chicos?

- Cuando le llame a Allen-kun, dijo que nos esperara junto con Kanda en el kiosco del parque central.

- ¿Ellos tienen alguna idea de donde puede haber ido esos dos?

- No sé, no le pregunte. Cuando lleguemos lo hacemos.

Kailan asintió, y regreso su mirada al frente, al momento que su entrecejo se frunció.

- _("Confía en mi Kai-chan, lo jure por mi hombría". Maldito bastardo sin palabra ni hombría, solo quería distraerme para poder hacer su puto movimiento… pero la pregunta aquí es: ¿esa llave esta relacionada con la cura de lo que les paso a nee-san y Lavi-kun?)_ –Kailan frunció mas su entrecejo, quería saber bien lo que esta pasando y sabe que para saber todo falta poco.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de último piso de la vieja torre abandonada que se encuentra en las afueras de Paris, sigue Tyki sentado en una silla de madera, teniendo sus piernas cruzadas, y leyendo ese libro con extraño titulo. Sentada en el marco de la ventana, esta Road, quien tiene los pies colgando hacia afuera y su expresión se nota lo aburrida que esta.<p>

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Ya pasaron dos horas desde que ellos obtuvieron las llaves. –dice con fastidio Road, mirando de reojo a su compañero, el cual alzo la mirada de su libro para verla.

- ¡Lero aburrido! –dice con voz chillona, la sombrilla que Road sostiene con su mano derecha.

- Eso significa que solo les quedan dos horas. –dice pensativo. –Tal vez se están arrastrando para llegar aquí, porque ya ni caminar pueden. –una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro, en verdad desea verlos arrastrarse hacia él con esa expresión de suplica por la cura.

- O tal vez perdieron nuevamente la conciencia, y ya no la recuperaran hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

- Probablemente. –dice pensativo.

- ¿Y estás tan tranquilo? –pregunta con fastidio. –Te recuerdo que ellos tienen las llaves, sin esas dos llaves no podemos abrir esa puerta que encierra el cuerpo del Conde.

- Nuestro único impedimento para obtener las llaves es quitárselas a su guardián. Eso ya lo hicieron ellos. Estando las llaves libres será más fácil obtenerlas. –dice despreocupado, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- Aun así, odio esperar. –dice de forma berrinchuda, haciendo un infantil puchero mientras cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¡Lero también odia esperar, Lero!

- Pues entreténganse con algo.

- ¡¿Jugamos a tomar el té? –pregunta emocionada.

- ¡Lero quiere té!

- ¡Ya llegaron! –exclama poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia la ventana.

Road hace lo mismo, viendo algo retirado las siluetas de dos personas que se apoyan a la otra para caminar a paso lento, la oscuridad no le permite ver sus rostros pero no se necesita para saber quienes son.

- _(¡Llegaron a tiempo! ¿Quién diría que esos dos me salvaría de Road y sus infantiles juegos?)_ –Tyki suelta un profundo suspiro, sintiéndose agradecido con la suerte que siempre lo acompaña y espera que no lo deje.

* * *

><p>Pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de del otro como apoyo, van caminando Eiren y Lavi, ambos se les nota cansado, y la sangre que brota de sus heridas traspasa nuevamente sus ropas. Su forma de caminar es lenta, como si le pidieran permiso a un pie para mover el otro.<p>

- Siento que no puedo, siento que no llego. Si el sudor son las lágrimas del corazón, ya que quede sin riñón. –dice con cansancio y lamento el pelirrojo.

- Resiste Lavi. Casi llegamos. –dice de forma dramática, al momento de alzar su rostro y mirando hacia donde esta la torre con añoranza, pero la oscuridad mas su ceguera no le dejo ver nada. –Oye, ya casi llegamos ¿verdad?

- Si. Estamos como a diez metros frente la torre. –dice resignado, soltando un profundo suspiro. –Oye ese par de desconsiderados nos están viendo. Se les ve divertidos al ver que casi nos arrastramos para llegar a ellos. –dice ofendido, entrecerrando su mirada para enfocar mejor a esos dos.

- ¡Que bastardos! En vez de que se acerque a nosotros, solo nos miran burlándose. –dice molesta.

- Odio a todos esos bastardos. Me hacen sentirme del otro lado del espejo.

- ¿Con que así se sienten las personas de lo que nos burlamos, humillamos, vencemos y nos divertimos viéndolos sufrir? –dice sorprendida y Lavi asintió. – ¡No me gusta como se siente! Es mejor cuando estoy del otro lado. –lagrimas de cocodrilo resbalaron de sus ojos, sintiendo como el pecho se le oprimía ante tanto sufrimiento.

- ¡Desearía que no existieran los Noe! ¡Los odio! –mocos comienzan a escurrir de la nariz del pelirrojo, al igual que lagrimas de su ojo, dando una imagen de lo mas ridícula.

Entre lamentos y quejas, el par de magos llegaron a la torre, y ambos alzaron su vista hacia arriba, aunque Eiren solo lo hizo por inercia, ya que sigue en el mundo de oscuridad.

- ¡LLEGAMOS! –grita Lavi, por si ellos no lo han notado, y así bajen a ellos para hacer el canje, aunque sinceramente dudaba que no los hayan visto, y lo afirmo al verlos sonreír de forma macabra. En momentos así deseaba ser tan ciego como Eiren, de esa forma no se enojaría al ver como lo están mirando los Noa ahora. Curioso miro de reojo a su amiga notando que esta mira hacia arriba, moviendo su pupila a todo Angulo como si buscara algo, haciéndole sentir mas envidia, la ceguera de ella le ahorraba corajes momentáneos.

- ¡YA LOS VIMOS! ¡SUBAN! –grita Road, ampliando su sonrisa.

- ¡PUTA MADRE! ¡APENAS Y LLEGUE AQUÍ Y TODAVIA QUIEREN QUE SUBA QUIEN SABE CUANTAS ESCALERAS! –grita furioso, y Eiren se tapo sus oídos, al tenerlo cerca casi le rompe los tímpanos.

- ¡SI QUIERES EL ANTIDOTO, SUBE POR ÉL! –Tyki se inclina, recargando sus codos en el marco de la ventana, alado de Road, y mira de forma socarrona a ese par. – ¡SINO LO HACES POR MI NO HAY PROBLEMA! ¡SOLO ESPERO QUE PASEN LAS DOS HORAS Y MUERAN, DESPUÉS YO BAJO Y TOMO LAS LLAVES! –tanto Road como Tyki tienen una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa macabra adornando sus rostro, cosa que le colmaba mas los estribos a quien si los puede ver.

- ¿Lo están disfrutando verdad? –pregunta Eiren, mirando de reojo a Lavi, que lanzaba chispas con la mirada.

- No sabes cuanto. –dice entre dientes.

- No me digas: ¿Mirada llena de burla y sonrisa macabra? –a Eiren se le entrecerraron los ojos y una vena se hincho en la frente.

- Mirada traviesa. –una vena se hincho mucho en la frente del pelirrojo.

- Eso es peor. – la vena en la frente de Eiren palpito con mas fuerza. – ¿Crees que en verdad esperen hasta que muramos para tomar las llaves solamente porque nos quieren ver arrastrándonos por las escaleras? –pregunta temerosa.

- ¿Qué harías tú estando en su lugar? –dice mirándola de reojo, mostrando obviedad.

- Entiendo. Fue estúpida mi pregunta. –dice resignada, y suspirando con pesadez. – ¡EY! ¡TYKI!

- Te llama a ti. Entonces ¿por qué me mira a mí? –pregunta extrañada Road, mirando de reojo a Tyki.

- Ceguera nocturna. –dice burlón.

- Pobre idiota, no solo no ve de lejos, sino que en las noches esta más ciega que un topo. –dice burlona Road, comenzando a reír a carcajadas, y los otros dos no tenían que ser muy genios para suponer que causo la risa de Road.

- Mueve tu pupila un poco más a la derecha Eiren. Estas viendo a Road llamando a Tyki, y nos humillas más con eso. –dice Lavi entrecerrando mas su ojo y su frente adquiero un color negro.

Los ojos de Eiren se entrecerraron tanto que parecían dos franjas y su frente se sombreo de negro.

- ¡AHH…! ¡COMO SEA! ¡ESTO VA PARA AMBOS! –grita furiosa Eiren. – ¡DE UNA VEZ LES DIGO QUE NO SUBIREMOS! –grita con firmeza y Lavi asintió apoyándola, ni loco se humilla más.

- ¡PUES ESPEREN AHÍ Y MUERAN RETORCIENDOSE DEL DOLOR! ¡YO CON GUSTO VERE ESO Y CREEANME SI LES DIGO QUE LO DISFRUTARE! –dice de forma aniñada y juguetona Road, y Tyki asintió dándole la razón, ampliando su sonrisa.

- ¿SEGUROS? –pregunta Lavi, sonriendo de forma enigmática.

- ¡SEGUROS! –responde con tranquilidad Tyki y Road asintió dándole la razón.

- O bueno Eiren, supongo que ese par de llaves se perderá, y jamás podrán liberar al gordinflón. –Eiren asintió mientras que el oído de los noa se hizo más grande, poniéndoles más atención a esas palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Lavi? –pregunta con interés Road.

- Solo son unos fanfarrones Road. No les hagas caso. –dice despreocupado Tyki.

- ¿Nos crees idiotas Tyki? –Lavi mira con superioridad al mencionado, el cual alza una ceja.

- ¿En verdad tengo que responder eso? –responde burlón.

Nuevamente se les hincho una vena en la frente de los magos, mientras que los noe volvían a sonreír con burla.

- Hay deja de perder el tiempo Lavi. Mejor sentémonos a esperar nuestra muerte. –Eiren se sienta estilo indio en el piso, Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y la imita.

- ¿En verdad crees que habiendo llegado hasta donde llegaron para conseguir las lleves, y haber hecho todo el camino hasta aquí para tener el antídoto, ambos por no subir escaleras se resignen a morir ahí? –pregunta incrédula Road, mirando a Tyki.

- Solo quieren que nos dobleguemos y bajemos nosotros. –dice indiferente Tyki. –Ya vendrán. No los creo tan idiotas como para querer morir así estando tan cerca de obtener el antídoto. –Mikk agita una mano restándole importancia y Road muestra inseguridad en sus ojos.

- Tyki, estamos hablando de Eiren Cross y Lavi Bookman. Un par de idiotas socarrones. Los creo muy capas de preferir morir a perder el poco orgullo que les queda. –dice con seguridad.

- Buen punto. –dice pensativo. –Igual déjalos, a nosotros no nos afecta si mueren. –Tyki vuelve a agitar su mano restándole importancia.

- No sé tu, pero yo no los creo tan pendejos como para venir a nosotros con las llaves, sabiendo que aprovechando su debilidad tomándolas sin darles el antídoto.

- Lo sé, pero son un par de vanidosos que preferirían morir de cualquier forma, menos pudriéndose poco a poco, haciéndolos ver horribles. Así que ya subirán.

Road sopla hacia arriba haciendo que su flequillo se eleve un poco y mira con aburrimiento al par de cabezones.

* * *

><p>Kanda esta recargado en uno de los soportes del kiosco. Tiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos están cerrados, mostrándose tranquilo. Frente a él esta Allen, que mira a todos lados impaciente porque las chicas lleguen.<p>

- ¡Allen-kun! ¡Kanda!

Kanda abre sus ojos y Allen mira hacia donde escucho el grito de Lenalee, viéndola acercase a ellos corriendo a la par de Kailan.

- ¡Al fin llegan! –dice con fastidio Kanda, cuando ellas estuvieron lo suficiente cerca de ellos.

- ¿Saben donde podemos dar con nee-san y Lavi-kun? –pregunta Kailan, mirando a Allen e ignorando el comentario de Kanda.

- Ni idea. Pensé que al conocerlos mejor, tu tendrías una idea de donde podríamos dar con ellos. –dice con seriedad el albino.

- Allen-kun, la mente de nee-san y Lavi-kun es tan retorcida que jamás sabré lo que piensan, mucho menos sé donde se esconderían. –dice resignada y Lenalee asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿A donde vas Kanda? –pregunta curiosa Lenalee, viendo como el mencionado comienza a caminar hacia el sur, los otros dos voltean también, sintiendo curiosidad.

- Por esos dos, para patearles el trasero por meterme en esta clase de asuntos. –dice indiferente, sin dejar de caminar.

- ¡Espera Bakanda! –grita Kailan, corriendo para darle alcance, siendo seguida por los otros dos. – ¿Acaso tienes una idea de donde pueden estar? –pregunta al llegar a su lado, y mirándola curiosa. – ¿Qué es eso? –Kailan alza una ceja al ver que Kanda sostiene en su mano una especie de radar del que el peli-azul no aparta su mirada.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? –pregunta cortante, mirándola de reojo.

- No, por eso te lo pregunto. –Kanda rodo los ojos mostrando fastidio, mientras que Lenalee y Allen que caminaban al otro lado de Kanda miran curiosos el aparato que sostiene.

- Una especie de radar mágico. –dice cortante.

- ¿Y eso nos ayudara en que, Bakanda? –pregunta Allen.—Esas cosas detectan magia, por lo que nos puede guiar a donde sea. En París hay muchos magos. –dice con obviedad y las chicas asintieron dándole la razón.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé moyashi? –pregunta con fastidio y Allen lo fulmina con la mirada por el apodo. –Pero este es diferente, solo detecta un poder en especial.

- ¿De que hablas? –pregunta curiosa y con interesa Lenalee.

- Komui me dio esto antes de salir. Dijo que sabría como usarlo en esta misión, y extrañamente esta cosa solo detecta dos puntos que están en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Por qué Komui te daría algo así a ti, y sin que nosotros lo supiéramos? –pregunta Allen, sintiéndose indignado porque no se lo dieran a él.

- Es obvio moyashi, por muy loco que este Komui sabe que yo si sabría darle un buen uso cuando se requiera. –dice con arrogancia, mirándolo con superioridad, haciendo que el albino afile su mirada hacia él.

- ¿Crees que ese radar solo detecte la magia de Eiren y Lavi? –pregunta Lenalee curiosa, intentando desviar el tema para que esos dos no empiecen a discutir.

- Puede ser, como también puede ser que detecte el poder de las llaves. –dice pensativa Kailan.

- Sea como sea, con esto es posible que nos lleve a donde queremos ir, así que de nada sirve buscarle una lógica. –dice Allen y las chicas asintieron estando de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>- Han pasado media hora y no se han movido de ahí. –dice con fastidio Road, mirando hacia donde están el par de magos, que ahora esta acostado boca arriba en el piso. –No me gusta esperar.<p>

- A mi lo que me sorprende es su resistencia. En este momento deberían estarse retorciéndose del dolor ante el ardor del veneno corriendo por sus venas. –dice pensativo y sobándose la barbilla.

- ¡Lero ya se harto! –exclama molesta la calabaza encima del paraguas que sostiene Road con su mano derecha haciendo que el par de noa lo miren.

- Si nos confiamos podríamos lamentarlo. –Road se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Ellos podrían estar planeando algo, y nosotros siguiéndoles el juego caeríamos en su trampa.

- Dudo que eso pase, pero la verdad yo también me he aburrido. Mejor acabemos con esto de una vez. –dice con aburrimiento Tyki.

- Es lo mejor, además estoy ansiosa por ver la cara que pondrán. –una sonrisa macabra adorno su rostro y su mirada mostro un brillo espeluznante.

- ¡Lero también quiere verlo, Lero! –dice enérgico, y Tyki solo sonríe de forma torcida.

* * *

><p>Tanto a Eiren como Lavi se les ve la mirada cansada, como si apenas se pudieran mantener consientes, además que su respiración es agitada.<p>

- Odio cuando la luna no alumbra, así mi visibilidad es nula. –dice Eiren "mirando" el cielo.

-Ya date por vencida. Por más que fuerces la vista no veras nada, ni harás que la luna se asome. Esta nublado por si no lo has notado. –dice con tranquilidad, también manteniendo su mirada en el cielo.

- Esta costando trabajo soportarlo, Lavi. –murmura, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- Lo sé. –dice volteando hacia ella y sonriéndole levemente. –Somos masoquistas. Si hubiéramos subido las escaleras hubiéramos acabado con esto ya.

- Cuando esto acabe nos reiremos de esta tontería. –Eiren regresa su mirada al cielo y Lavi la imita.

- Y nos sentiremos satisfechos por haberlos echo bajar. –dice triunfante, viendo como flotando Road y Tyki bajan a ellos.

Eiren suspira aliviada al momento que se sienta en el piso a la par del pelirrojo, justo en el momento que los noa posaron sus pies en el piso, frente a ellos.

- Bien. Ganaron el juego. Ahora denos las llaves. –dice indiferente Road, extendiendo sus manos para que entreguen las llaves.

Lavi y Eiren sonríe de forma burlona, haciendo que los noa alcen ambas cejas mostrando extrañeza.

**Continuara**

**Extra:**

**¿Qué  
>hubiera pasado si Eiren y Lavi hubieran subido las escaleras?<strong>

Eiren y Lavi están parados al pie de la escalera, mirando incrédulos las muchas escaleras y muchos pisos que tienen que subir para llegar al último.

- ¡De solo verlas ya me canse! –Eiren entrecierra sus ojos tanto hasta formar un par de franjas.

- Desde ahora mis enemigos número uno son las escaleras. –el ojo del pelirrojo también se entrecerraron hasta parecer franjas.

* * *

><p>La pelinegra y el pelirrojo van subiendo las escaleras arrastrándose, se les ve agitados y muy cansados, pero por lo menos ya han llegado a la mitad del camino.<p>

- ¡LAVI! –Eiren comienza a resbalar, así que se agarra del pie de su amigo para no caer.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta molesto, al momento que voltea su rostro por sobre su hombro para verla.

- ¡Ayúdame a subir!

- ¡Suéltame que me arrastraras contigo y no pienso volver a subir todo el camino! –dice molesto, usando su otro pie para comenzar a patearle la cabeza empujándola.

- ¡No seas bastardo y ayúdame! ¡No puedo ponerme de pie! –la pelinegra se abrazo mas al pie del pelirrojo, no dispuesta a soltarse y Lavi la patea con mas fuerza con su otro pie mientras con sus manos se sostiene del escalón.

- ¡Jodete!... ¡Ya suéltame de una vez antes de que ambos caigamos!

Ante el sudor de sus manos hace que suelte el escalón haciendo que ambos se resbalen, y caigan en bajada de pansa, bajando escalón por escalón de una forma ridícula.

- ¡Puta madre Eiren! ¡¿Vez lo que has hecho?

- ¡Si caigo yo, te llevo conmigo!

Ambos fueron resbalando y por la debilidad y cansancio no pudieron detener, y así ambos llegaron nuevamente al pie de las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Sedientos, sudorosos, cansados, agitados y débiles; Lavi y Eiren están nuevamente a medio camino de su destino, ahora no se arrastran por las escaleras porque no se quieren arriesgar a resbalar de nuevo, ahora caminan encorvados, y cada escalón que suben se les hace mas pesado que el otro.<p>

El pelirrojo poso su pie derecho en el siguiente escalón, para luego subir el izquierdo, pero cuando lo hizo ante lo viejo de la madera esta se rompió haciéndolo caer, pero logro sostenerse con algo de dificultad, dejando medio cuerpo colgando hacia abajo.

- ¡EIREN! ¡AYUDAME AMIGA DEL ALMA! –dice suplicante, ante su debilidad le es difícil sostenerse.

Eiren se ha detenido un escalón después, y voltea por sobre su hombro viendo como su amigo se le dificulta subir.

- ¡Jodete! –dice regresando su vista a frente, dispuesta a irse.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Me ayudas porque me ayudas! –dice firme estirando una de sus manos para tomarla de su tobillo derecho.

- ¡Suéltame cucaracha! ¡Me harás caer contigo! –dice furiosa, y agitando su pie para que la suelte.

- ¡Yo te ayude antes, así que ayúdame tú a mí ahora! –el pelirrojo se las ingenia para con la otra mano también agarrarla, y abrazarse a su pie.

- ¡No me ayudaste inútil! ¡Además no es mi culpa que tengas sobrepeso y hayas roto la madera!

- ¡¿Qué te pasa descerebrada? ¡No tengo sobrepeso, si la madera se rompió es porque esta muy vieja!

- ¡Pretextos! ¡Ponte a dieta mejor!

Ambos dejan su absurda discusión, y Eiren deja de agitar para que Lavi se suelte cuando se oye la madera agrietarse, ambos miran hacia el escalón en el que esta parada Eiren viendo con miedo que es ahí donde se esta agrietando.

- ¡Oh-oh! –exclaman ambos al momento en que el escalón se rompe. – ¡AHH…! –gritan al momento de caer en picada, rompiendo en el proceso los pisos que han subido.

- ¡Hijo de puta te dije que me soltaras!

- ¡Si caigo yo te llevo conmigo!

- ¡Bastardo!

- ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Te dije que la madera estaba muy vieja!

Entre quejidos de dolor ante cada piso con el que se estrellan y rompen, ambos caen de pompas en el último piso.

- ¡Papi no quiero ir a la escuela! –Eiren tiene los ojos en espiral, y en su cabeza se ven girando chicos sexys.

- ¡Abuelito quiero dormir más! –Lavi también tiene el ojo en forma de espiral y sobre su cabeza se ven chicas sexys.

Ambos reaccionan cuando se oye algo agrietarse, haciendo que miren con miedo los pilares que sostienen la torre.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué es ese ruido? –dice curiosa Road, ambos miran hacia el suelo al oír que proviene de ahí, viéndolo agrietarse.<p>

- ¡Leeroo!

Los noe junto con Lero caen de lleno junto con el piso, aunque rápidamente reaccionaron y levitaron en el aire, viendo sorprendidos como toda la torre se cae a pedazos, pero dejaron de mirar hacia abajo, para poder esquivar los pedazos del techo para que no caiga sobre ellos.

Cuando el caos termino y solo quedaron una que otra pared media levantada, ambos noe bajaron hasta colocarse en una torre de escombros, viendo como de otro montón de escombros salían Eiren y Lavi todos mallugados, sucios y con hilillos de sangre resbalando por su frente.

- _(¡Sorprendente! Les cayo todo el edificio encima estando heridos y siguen vivos)_ –Road al igual que Tyki ensanchan los ojos, comenzando a pensar que esos dos son de la misma especia que las cucarachas: "ante cualquier ruina salen vivas".

- ¡LOGRAMOS QUE BAJARAN! ¡WUAJAJAJA…! –Lavi y Eiren comienzan a reír de forma psicópata mientras los apuntan con uno de sus dedos.

- _(Tal vez se golpearon muy fuerte la cabeza y ya perdieron la poca razón que les quedaba)_—Mikk alza una ceja al igual que Road mirándolos como los locos que son.

Eiren y Lavi siguen riendo como maniáticos, pero en eso la pared que se había salvado y que esta atrás de ellos cayó encima de ambos aplastándolo. Road y Tyki entrecerraron sus ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- _(Igual que las cucarachas murieron aplastados)_ –Tyki parpadea un par de veces mostrando incredulidad.

- Jamás pensé que el edificio y su idiotez terminara matándolos antes que el veneno. –dice incrédula Road, mirando a su compañero.

- Admito que siempre van mas haya de mis expectativas respecto a su idiotez. –dice igual de incrédulo Tyki, mirando también a su compañera. –Esto es aburrido, y yo que quería verlos sufrir mas tiempo los efectos del veneno. –tanto Tyki como Road suspiran con pesadez.

- ¡Lero, Lero, Lero!

Y así es como mueren dos de los protagonistas de esta historia.

En el purgatorio se ve el alma de Lavi y Eiren, esta ultima tomando al pelirrojo de las solapas. Ambos llevan puesto el uniforme de magos, solo que es blanco ahora.

- ¡Te dije que me soltaras maldito hijo de puta! ¡Por tu culpa morí!

- ¡Fue tu culpa por no ayudarme a subir retrasada! ¡Y ya deja de agitarme que me mareas!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes marearte descerebrado! ¡Estás muerto!

San Pedro y el ángel que esta a su lado miran incrédulos a esos dos, los cuales no han notado su presencia.

- Señor, ¿qué hacemos con ellos? –pregunta el ángel, mirando a San Pedro.

- A ver. –dice mirando unas hojas que tiene en sus manos. – ¡Son Lavi Bookman y Eiren Cross! –exclama los nombres con sorpresa y el ángel al oírlos ensancha los ojos al igual que San Pedro. – ¡este par son los siete pecados capitales encarnados! ¡van directo al infiero! –Dice firme, y apuntándolos acusador.

El ángel asintió y jalo una cadena que apareció sobre su cabeza de repente. Un agujero se abrió bajo los pies del pelirrojo y pelinegra haciéndolos caer.

- ¡¿OTRA VEZ ESTAMOS CAYENDO? –gritan ambos viendo como el agujero se volvía a cerrar.

Y así es como nuestros protagonistas llegan al infierno, donde seguramente serán castigados por todos sus pecados, o tal vez serán bienvenidos porque sencillamente se adaptan al lugar, con ellos no se sabe, pero lo que si es seguro es que cuando Marian y Edrick mueran irán al mismo lugar.

**Fin**

**jajajaja, ke pedo con este par de protagonistas, la vdd stan bien lokos y no se porke tienen tantas fans, pero es dificil odiarlos**

**bueno, ya se sabe cual es la verdadera mision, espero ke los demas yeguen a tiempo, antes ke ese par d lokos le entreguen las yaves a los noe XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW YUKISTAR, STE CAP COMPLATAMENTE DEDICADO A TI, TE MANDO UN BEZOTE**


	15. Misión concluida

**Misión concluida**

Eiren suspira aliviada al momento que se sienta en el piso a la par del pelirrojo, justo en el momento que los noe posaron sus pies en el piso, frente a ellos.

- Bien. Ganaron el juego. Ahora denos las llaves. –dice indiferente Road, extendiendo sus manos para que entreguen las llaves.

Lavi y Eiren sonríe de forma burlona, haciendo que los noe alcen ambas cejas mostrando extrañeza.

- ¿Piensas que te las daremos así como así? –pregunta con burla el pelirrojo. –Primero danos el antídoto.

- ¿Y crees que yo te daré el antídoto así como así? –pregunta Road burlona.

- No. Como tampoco nosotros les daremos las llaves sin tener el antídoto antes. –dice Eiren ampliando su sonrisa.

- Es obvio que ustedes no confían en nosotros y nosotros no confiamos en ustedes. –dice con aburrimiento Tyki. –Pero para llegar a un lado uno tiene que doblegarse.

- Obvio, pero no seremos nosotros. –dice con seguridad Lavi.

- Es una lastima. Porque solo ustedes salen afectados. Nosotros fácilmente podríamos quitarles las llaves ahorita a la fuerza o hacerlo cuando mueran. –dice con indiferencia Road.

- ¿Segura? –pregunta Eiren, sonriendo de forma enigmática.

- Están muy seguros a pesar del estado en el que se encuentran.

- Pongámoslo así Tyki. –dice con burla Lavi. –Jamás permitiré que obtengan las llaves si voy a morir, y Eiren tampoco, así que prevenimos en dado caso que planeen hacerlo. Eiren aun estando en el estado en el que esta, logro invocar a un habilidoso mago quien ahora guarda las llaves. –Tyki y Road ensancharon los ojos.

- Como sabrás, solo los Cross podemos invocar magos que ya murieron, dependiendo nuestro poder depende la invocación, y aunque el mago que invoqué no es tan poderoso, si es un mago muy habilidoso. Pero ese no es el punto, solo Lavi y yo sabemos que mago fue, sin contar que solo hay con vida cuatro Cross que serian los únicos que les podría ayudar a invocar a un mago ya muerto. Y dudo que mi padre, mi tío o Kailan les ayuden. –Eiren y Lavi ampliaron su sonrisa al ver como el par de noe habían borrado toda mueca de superioridad, están completamente serios_ –bueno, solo Lavi noto eso, porque Eiren no ve nada en la oscuridad, pero digamos que su silencio hizo que supusiera como estaban esos dos—_

- Admito que no me esperaba eso, mas sabiendo que el invocar lleva una gran cantidad de energía, que es obvio a ustedes les falta ahorita. –dice Tyki mostrándose tranquilo. –Así ¿qué…? ¿Cuál es el trato? –Eiren y Lavi sonríe triunfantes.

- ¡Danos el antídoto y te damos las llaves! –dice ambos a coro.

- ¡¿Me crees idiota? Jamás haría eso, menos sabiendo que es mas que seguro que teniendo el antídoto ustedes escaparan. –dice firme Road.

- ¡Si, son unos cobardes tramposos, Lero!

- Como quieras, pero sin el antídoto yo no tengo energías para invocar. Así que moriré y las llaves se perderán en el mundo de los muertos. –dice burlona Eiren, Road frunce el entrecejo.

- La verdad, no estamos dispuestos a perder ninguna de las llaves. –dice con seriedad Tyki. –Pero tampoco me arriesgare a darles el antídoto sin tener la seguridad que me darán esas llaves. Así que solo te daré el antídoto a ti gatita traviesa, el antídoto hará que recuperes tu energía y cuando eso pase invocaras a ese mago y me darás las llaves, entonces yo te daré el antídoto para Tuerto-kun. –Road sonríe satisfecha por la idea de su compañero.

- ¡Lero, Lero!

- ¡Trato! –dice con firmeza Lavi.

- Bien. –Road saca de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal un frasco y se lo avienta a Eiren, pero Lavi sabiendo que esta no veía nada fue el que lo atrapo en el aire, para después tomar la mano de su amiga, colocándolo ahí.

- Que lindo dúo hacen, seria una lastima que uno muriera. –dice con falso pesar Road.

- ¡Eso no pasara! –dice con seguridad Eiren al momento de destapar el frasco, para después tomarlo

Cuando todo el líquido pasó por su garganta sintió arderle, como si estuviera bebiendo un vino muy fuerte. La chica dejo caer el frasco y grito de forma desgarradora a momento de caer al piso, retorciéndose del dolor.

- ¡Eiren! –exclama Lavi exaltado, al momento en que se hinca. – ¿Qué le diste? –pregunta mirando furioso a Road.

- El antídoto. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Y porque esta así?

- Solo esta limpiando la toxina en su sangre, olvide decir que es un proceso doloroso. –dice Tyki con burla. – que desgraciadamente solo dura un par de minutos a lo mucho. –dice con decepción y Lavi lo fulmina con la mirada. –¿Qué pasa pirata? Pensé que la gatita traviesa no te importaba, incluso estabas dispuesto a entregármela por el antídoto.

- Tks…

- Así que planeabas cambiarme por el antídoto. –dice con voz cansada Eiren, mientras se sienta en el piso nuevamente, haciendo una mueca que muestra que el movimiento le causo dolor.

- Si te hubieran dicho "dame a Lavi y te doy el antídoto" hubieras hecho lo mismo. –dice apuntándola acusador.

- No te discuto eso. –dice sonriendo de forma socarrona, y Lavi frunce el entrecejo, pero después sonríe de la misma forma.

- ¿Para que querías tener a Eiren? ¿No me digas que te gusta? –dice Road haciendo una mueca de asco, sintiendo que le daría un derrame cerebral ante la sola idea.

Eiren mira a Tyki con horror, la sola idea de gustarle le puso la piel chinita, y Lavi miro con lastima a su amiga, como si fuera una desahuciada.

- ¡No pensé que llegara el día en que maldijera ser tan bella como para volver loco a cualquier hombre! –Eiren lleva sus manos a sus mejillas, mostrando horror en sus ojos y muecas.

- Prefiero las lindas conejitas, que las traviesas gatitas. –dice burlón, sonriendo de forma enigmática al momento de ver a Lavi de reojo, el cual afilo su mirada hacia él.

- No entendí. ¿Ósea que no te gusto? –pregunta esperanzada.

- ¡Eso no importa ahora! –dice exasperada Road.

- ¡Si importa! ¡No quiero gustarle! –dice indignada Eiren.

- Primero a lo primero. –dice con diversión Tyki. –las llaves. Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo tu amigo no resistirá. –dice apuntando a Lavi, que tiene una mueca de dolor en su rostro y se toca el pecho, justo donde tiene el corazón.

Eiren suspira con pesadez, para después ponerse de pie de un brinco, pero aunque ya no corra el veneno por sus venas aun tiene sus heridas abiertas, por lo que hizo una mueca de dolor ante el brusco movimiento.

La pelinegra se endereza intentando ignorar el dolor, para después cerrar los ojos al momento que posa dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha a la altura de su rostro. Una energía brillante de color roja la rodeo, y sus cabellos se alzaron un poco. De ponto comenzó a murmurar unas palabras en un dialecto extraño, inteligibles para los demás.

El piso comenzó a temblar un poco, frente a los pies de Eiren, del piso comenzó a salir poco a poco una gran caja rectangular y de madera, que mide aproximadamente dos metros de alto.

Eiren abrió sus ojos los cuales brillaban igual que su aura, al momento que la caja de madera se abrió dejando ver a un hombre delgado, pálido, de largo cabello blanco, que viste un Kimono blanco. Tiene sus manos cruzadas en su pecho y sus ojos están cerrados.

El peliblanco abrió los ojos y Eiren camino colocándose enfrente de la caja.

- ¿Me darías lo que te di a guardar, Takeshi-san? –pregunta de forma cortes, y sonriéndole levemente.

Takeshi asintió, y extendió ambas manos, en cada una tenia una esfera de energía que brillan con intensidad.

- ¡Gracias Takeshi-san! ¡Puedes irte ya! –dice tomándolas.

Takeshi asintió y cerro nuevamente sus ojos, al momento que la tapa de madera tapo nuevamente la caja, la cual se hundió en el piso, el cual después se cerro dejándolo intacto, como si nada hubiera pasado.

En los ojos de Eiren desapareció ese extraño brillo, regresando a la normalidad. La pelinegra suspiro con pesadez y después voltear hacia los noe que la miran con tranquilidad.

- ¡El antídoto!—ordena con firmeza.

- Dame las llaves. –ordena Road, extendiendo hacia ella su mano derecha.

Eiren suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Lavi!

El pelirrojo, que tiene los ojos entrecerrados, donde muy apenas los puede mantener abiertos suspiro con pesadez.

- Están a dos metros delante de ti. –dice resignado.

Road suelta una carcajada burlona, y Tyki sonríe divertido.

- Ok. –exclama ignorando que se burlan de ella. –¡Ahí va! –grita aventándoles ambas esferas de energía.

Road y Tyki ensanchan levemente los ojos porque no esperaban que los aventaran. La peli-violeta se lanzo para atraparlas, pero cuando Tyki estaba por hacerlo ensancho sus ojos sorprendido al ver a Eiren levemente inclinada frente a él, mirándolo con seriedad.

- _(¿Cuándo demonios…?)_

- _(Bolsillo derecho del saco)_ –los ojos de la pelinegra reflejaron mas seriedad.

El azabache se hizo hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque de Eiren, más ante lo inesperado no lo esquivo por completo, así que la pelinegra alcanzo a arrancarle parte del saco, en el justo momento que Road atrapo el par de almas en el aire.

Road cae de pie al suelo y mira hacia donde esta su compañero para ver lo que paso, viendo a Eiren a un metro frente a Tyki, el cual mira con fastidio la parte rota de su saco.

- Este era uno de mis favoritos. –dice con algo de lamento, mirando la parte rota de su saco.

- Que lastima. –dice Eiren saltando hacia atrás, cayendo justo alado de donde Lavi sigue inclinado, luchando por mantenerse consiente. –Disfrútalo. –dice extendiéndole un frasco al pelirrojo, el cual sonrío triunfante al momento de tomarlo.

Tyki y Road ensancharon los ojos al haber notado lo que tomo, y la razón por la que arranco esa parte específicamente del saco. El azabache se preguntaba como demonios ella sabia donde tenia exactamente guardado el antídoto, entonces recordó que cuando fue a burlarse de Lavi, lo saco y lo guardo ante la atenta vista de él.

- ¡Bien hecho nena! –dice divertido, para después abrir el frasco y tomarse el antídoto antes de que esos dos reaccionaran e intenten quitárselo. Mientras que Eiren tira la parte del saco que arranco, sin borrar su sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

- _(Admito que mi error fue subestimarlos y confiarme, sabiendo que esos dos tienen una mente retorcida)_ –Tyki cobro la compostura y una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro, mientras que sus ojos mostraron diversión, al ver como ahora Lavi se retorcía del dolor por culpa del antídoto.

- ¡¿Cómo dejaste que te quitaran el antídoto Tyki? –exclama molesta Road, mirando de forma acusadora al mencionado.

- Me distraje. –dice falsamente apenado. –Pero no importa que los tomaran, tenemos lo que queríamos. –dice apuntando el par de almas que sostiene Road.

- ¡Pero yo quería ver morir por lo menos a uno de ellos! ¡Y ver como el otro muestra frustración porque su amigo murió siendo engañada! –diga de forma berrinchuda.

- Ya será para la otra. Mejor déjame sacar una de las llaves para verificar si son las que buscamos. –dice con tranquilidad, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Road bufa, y le entrega una de las almas. Tyki toma el alma con una mano y con la otra la atraviesa, pero en ese momento la esfera de energía se desintegra no dejando nada en sus manos, haciendo que los noe ensanchen los ojos. Road mira su esfera de energía, y hace lo mismo que Tyki, pero pasa lo mismo.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto? –dice furiosa, mirando al par de magos notando como Eiren sonríe burlona y Lavi con dificultad se pone de pie, sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

- Simple. Esas almas son falsas. –dice con burla Lavi.

- ¡No digas mentiras! ¡Pude sentir su energía y era igual que la de ese par de niñatos mimados! –exclama mas furiosa Road, mientras que Tyki se mantenía tranquilos observándolos.

- ¡Lero también lo sintió, Lero!

- Bueno, veras, Takeshi-san es un mago débil, pero muy habilidoso como ya había mencionado. Él puede copear el tipo de energía de cualquier cosa. Lo hace tan bien que nadie puede saber cual es la verdadera o la falsa, bueno, solo él puede saberlo. –explica son arrogancia Eiren, maldiciendo su ceguera por no poderles ver la expresión, mientras que Lavi ahora agradece no tener la ceguera de Eiren, ya que así no podría ver la expresión furiosa de Road.

- Impresionante. –dice con aburrimiento Tyki. –Ahora díganme donde están las verdaderas llaves. –ordena con firmeza, mirándolos con frialdad.

- ¡Tyki-pon esta enojado! –dice juguetona Eiren, mirando a Lavi.

- ¡Que lo engañáramos así ha de haber dado en su orgullo! –dice juguetón Lavi, mirando a su amiga al momento que ambos tapan con una mano su sonrisa burlona.

- Lavi, me siento realizada. Hice pendejo a dos noe. –un aura brillante rodea a Eiren y pone expresión de drogada.

- Igual yo. –dice Lavi teniendo la misma expresión que su amiga, y un aura igual de potente lo rodea.

- ¡Son un par de estúpidos! –dice Road teniendo los ojos entrecerrados, mostrando incredulidad.

- ¿Apenas te das cuenta? –pregunta burlón Tyki, mirando a Road. –Pero bueno, supongo que si todo hubiera salido como planeamos, ellos estarían muertos y ya no tendría con quien divertirme de repente. –dice pensativo.

- ¿Por qué siempre te tomas todo tan a la ligera? –Road entrecierra su mirada hacia él y Tyki se encoge de hombros despreocupado.

- ¡Lero, Lero!

- No siempre se puede tener el control de todo, así que ¿para que estresarse? –dice indiferente, y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¡No es justo! –dice molesta Eiren apuntándolo acusadora. –no deberías estar tan tranquilo. Deberías estar furioso, exigiéndonos las llaves y proclamando venganza.

- ¡Si idiota! ¡Metete en el papel! Así no es divertido joderte. –dice molesto Lavi, sintiéndose ofendido por la reacción y Tyki sonríe de forma burlona enfureciéndolo mas.

- Tal vez si me dicen donde están las llaves me meta en el papel. –dice pensativo, mirándolos insinuante.

- ¡Escucha esto y muérete del coraje Tyki! –dice retadora Eiren. –Takeshi-san se quedo con las verdaderas almas. Así que no las tendrás porque no lo invocare, y si me matas jamás tendrás esas llaves ¡Jajajaja! –Eiren comienza a reír como villana de telenovela, haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de los noe y Lero, mientras que Lavi sonríe orgulloso por el gran plan que tuvieron él y su amiga.

- ¡Objetivo encontrado! –dice una voz robótica viniendo de atrás de Lavi y Eiren, por lo que ambos voltean y los noe alzan su mirada viendo a Kailan, Allen, Lenalee y Kanda parados a unos metros de ellos, mirándolos con seriedad, y el peli-azul sostiene un raro aparato. –¡este dispositivo se autodestruirá a en diez segundos!

Kanda, Kailan, Lenalee y Allen miran al radar sorprendidos, ensanchando los ojos, mientras que a los otros cuatro y el paraguas les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Diez, nueve, cuatro…

- ¡Pero dijiste en diez segundos! –exclama sorprendido Allen, mirando el radar.

- ¡Mentí! ¡wuajajaja! –la vocecita robótica del radar comenzó a reír como psicópata y a los demás les resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _(No cabe duda que esto lo construyo Komui)_ –piensan el cuarteto del bien.

Una luz amarilla y brillante sale del radar alumbrando a Kanda, Kailan, Lenalee y Allen.

- ¡Puedo ver! –exclama emocionada Eiren, al ver la luz.

El radar exploto dándole de lleno en la cara de los cuatro que por estar incrédulos ante lo que pasa ni siquiera se movieron o aventaron el radar. Ahora los cuatro tienen el rostro humeado y pelos parados.

- Mi ceguera regreso. –Eiren se pone en cuclillas y se pone hacer círculos con el dedo mientras un aura desolada la rodea.

- ¡Komui hijo de puta! –exclaman furiosos Kailan, Kanda y Allen, siendo rodeados por un aura de fuego.

- ¡Ni-ii-san! –Lenalee también es rodeada por un aura de fuego, y aprieta su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla.

Otra gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los noe, el paraguas y Lavi.

Kailan alzo su mirada viendo a su hermana y Lavi, entonces su furia aumento, solo tiene ojos para esos dos en este momento, por eso ni cuenta se ha dado de la presencia de Tyki y Road.

La peli-azul se acerco a grandes sacadas a esos dos, y colocándose en medio de ambos tomo cada una de las orejas de cada uno estirándoselas.

- ¡Mi orejita! –exclama adolorida Eiren.

- ¡Duele Kai-chan! –exclama Lavi.

- ¡Esa es la idea par de descerebrados! –dice furiosa estirándoles mas la oreja haciendo que griten del dolor.

Lenalee, Road, Allen y Tyki se sobaron sus orejas haciendo una mueca adolorida de solo imaginarse que son ellos a quienes se las estiran, mientras que Kanda esta disfrutando ver el dolor de esos dos, le han causado muchos problemas y dolores de cabeza, así que eso es menos de lo que se merecen.

- ¡Son unos malditos desconsiderados, solo me provocan dolores de cabeza! –Kailan les suelta la oreja haciendo que estos rápidamente lleven una de sus manos a ella sobándosela, pero no alcanzan ni a disfrutar el momento de ya no sentir su oreja siendo estirada cuando Kailan les da un fuerte coscorrón en la nuca, fue tan fuerte que hizo a ambos besar el suelo.

Allen y Lenalee hicieron una mueca de dolor, Kanda ampliaba su sonrisa macabra mientras que los demás comienzan a disfrutar el espectáculo.

- ¡Tu bastardo sin hombría! ¡Confié en ti y mira como me pagas! –exclama mas furiosa, apuntando acusadora a Lavi, el cual la miro por sobre su hombro y rápidamente se escondió atrás de Eiren.

- Lo siento Kai-chan, pero no podía involucrarte en esto, además no ibas a poder ayudarme, lo tenía que hacer solo. –dice temeroso, asomándose por el hombro de su amiga, la cual lo mira de reojo, entrecerrando sus ojos al ver como es usada de escudo.

- Oh entiendo. Si me hubieras dicho: "planeo robarle el alma a Ángela, aprovechándome de sus sentimientos" seguramente… —Kailan marca mas su expresión de asesina psicópata estremeciendo a Lavi y Eiren. – ¡Seguro antes los mato cabrones!

- Por eso no lo dijimos. –dice Eiren, sonriendo nerviosa, pero rápidamente cambio lugares con Lavi al ver como su hermana ponía una expresión mas tétrica, y ahora es Lavi que mira de reojo incrédulo a su amiga por ponerlo como escudo.

Se preguntaran: ¿como Eiren vio la expresión de Kailan?, bueno, esa aura de fuego le da visibilidad a la pelinegra.

- Somos inocentes Kai-chan, simples victimas de las circunstancias. Sinceramente fuimos obligados por ellos. Sino les dábamos el alma hubiéramos muerto por el veneno que nos pusieron. –dice Lavi apuntando a los noe.

Allen, Kanda, Lenalee y Kailan miraron hacia donde apuntaba Lavi, notando la presencia de los noe. Les extraño verlos, y es que es la primera vez que ven a personas con ese tono de piel, además que a Allen la pequeña se le hacia que ya la había visto, mas no recordaba de donde. Y Kanda entrecerró sus ojos al ver a Road, reconociéndola.

- Soy completamente culpable de ese pecado. –dice con burla Tyki, alzando su mano derecha. Kailan, Allen, Kanda y Lenalee fruncieron el entrecejo, y se pusieron alertas ante cualquier movimiento de esos dos, podían sentir esa energía oscura que emanan. –Al saber la única forma de obtener las llaves y descubrir los sentimientos de ese par de chicos hacia esos dos. –dice apuntando a Eiren y Lavi. –Decidimos usar los verdaderos y no transformarnos porque seguramente ustedes si notarían el cambio de presencia, y si puedes usar los originales ¿para que arriesgarse?

- ¿Quién demonios son? –pregunta retadora Kailan.

- Finalmente lo preguntas maigo usagui-chan.

Los ojos de los magos se ensancharon al ver que Tyki esta atrás de Kailan, y le dijo eso al oído de una forma provocativa, pero la más sorprendida es Kailan.

- En todo este tiempo que ha pasado has crecido mucho mi linda conejita. –dice con sensualidad y Kailan se estremeció, esta tan anonadada que no puede ni siquiera quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Maldito pedófilo! ¡Suelta a Kai-chan! –grita furioso Lavi, reaccionando y corre dispuesto a alejar a la peli-azul de Tyki.

Tyki sonríe burlón hacia Lavi, para después abrazar a Kailan, cuando Lavi llego a ellos los traspasos haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo. Haciendo que Allen, Lenalee y Kanda ensanchen los ojos.

- ¡Jajaja…! ¡Que idiota! –Road comienza a retorcerse de la risa, siendo secundada por Lero.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios hizo eso? –exclama sorprendido Allen.

- Uno de sus poderes es que pueda traspasar las cosas. Imagino que abrazando a Kailan hizo que Lavi los traspase a ambos. –explica con aburrimiento Eiren, ya estando alado de Kanda haciendo que la miren incrédulos y que se pregunten "¿cuando demonios llego ahí y porque se alejo cobardemente de donde estaba?

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta burlón Tyki. – ¿No me digas que no me recuerdas mi linda conejita? –La pupila de Kailan se dilato más, y sus ojos se ensancharon más.

- ¡Hijo de puta! –murmura Lavi, sentándose en el piso y sobándose la cara, mirándole la espalda a Tyki.

- ¿Ti-Tyki-kun? –pregunta Kailan dudosa, mirando de reojo hacia atrás, viendo como Tyki amplia su sonrisa tétrica.

Lavi, Lenalee y Allen ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos al ver que Kailan confirmaba que efectivamente lo conocía. Kanda rodo los ojos con aburrimiento al igual que Road, y Eiren alzo una ceja.

- ¿De donde conoces a este loco, Kai-chan? –pregunta con firmeza Lavi.

- _(Tu muy cuerdo)_ –Lenalee, Kanda y Allen miran incrédulos a Lavi.

- Ya que me recordaste te mereces un premio. –dice Tyki, ignorando a Lavi.

Tyki de un rápido movimiento toma de la cintura a Kailan, que sigue en shock, y la giro, para después alzarle la barbilla con una mano, y ante la mirada de todo sello los labios de la chica en un beso. Todos, incluidas Eiren y Road ensancharon los ojos sorprendidas. Mientras que Kailan salió del shock y mordió el labio inferior del azabache haciéndolo sangrar y que se separe de un salto hacia atrás, pasando a Lavi.

Tyki la mira divertido, al momento en que se lambe su labio inferior, quitando la sangre.

- Recuerdo haberte mencionado antes que para mi el dolor es placentero. –dice ampliando su sonrisa burlona. Y Kailan frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo retadora.

Las palabras de Tyki retumbaron varias veces en la cabeza de Lavi, el cual ensancho los ojos mostrando horror ante la pervertida idea que su sucia mente recreo.

- ¿No me digas que…? –Lavi ante el horror no puede terminar la frase. – ¡Kai-chan ¿qué cosas hiciste con ese pervertido como para que sepas que el dolor es placentero para él?

- _(como si él no fuera un pervertido)_ –Lenalee, Allen y Kanda miran con ojos entrecerrados al pelirrojo.

Mientras que Lavi y Eiren comenzaron a imaginarse a Kailan sometiendo a Tyki en una sesión de sexo sadomasoquista. A Eiren se le sombreo la frente de negro de solo imaginarse a su hermana y a Tyki haciendo eso, mientras que Lavi puso una expresión de horror.

- ¡Deja de imaginarte cosas sucias! –exclama furiosa Kailan, dándole una patada en la cara a Lavi, hundiéndole el rostro.

- Esperen. Acabo de caer en cuenta de algo. –dice con seriedad Eiren, haciendo que todos dirijan su mirada a ella. – ¡Entonces no soy yo la que le gusta sino Kailan! ¡que feliz soy! –exclama emocionada, alzando sus manos en son de festejo.

Todos, a excepción de Tyki cayeron estilo anime, a Tyki solo le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Dejando de lado lo que esta retrasada dijo. –dice con cansancio Lavi, al momento que se pone de pie y apunta con un dedo de su mano derecha a Eiren.

- ¡Oye! –exclama ofendida.

- ¡No vuelvas acercarte a Kai-chan! –dice firme, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Kailan sintió su corazón palpitar, jamás se imagino que Lavi la defendiera así, ilusionándose ante tal vez sienta celos. Lenalee miro conmovida al pelirrojo, Allen asintió dándole la razón a Lavi, él tampoco quiere que pervertidos psicópatas se le acerquen a una de sus amigas. Y Kanda alzo una ceja extrañado.

- ¡…No dejare que mi linda hermanita caiga en tus sucias manos! –el pelirrojo asintió, dándole la razón a si mismo.

- _(¿hermanita?)_ –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Kailan, sintiéndose furiosa por hacerse ilusiones con ese idiota.

Lenalee miro mas conmovida a Lavi, al ver que si tiene un lado dulce con quien ve como una hermanita.

- Es verdad. –dice pensativo Tyki. –ahora recuerdo que mencionaste algo sobre Kai-chan antes. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa y Lavi alza una ceja, no recordando haber dicho nada de Kailan a él. –"Te lo digo por tu bien, Kai-chan es muy enojona, y cuando se enoja es muy violenta. Seguro si te la entrego me la regresas a la hora, así que ¿para que hacer el esfuerzo?, sin contar que podría morir yo en el intento de entregártela y no quiero arriesgar mas mi vida". –Lavi se tenso recordando eso, y miro temeroso a Kailan, que ahora tenía su rostro inclinado haciendo que su cabello tape su expresión sombría, pero esa aura siniestra que desprendía sin duda lo atemorizo.

- Jamás pensé que dirías algo así sobre mi imouto, Lavi. –dice con falsa decepción Eiren, mirando a su amigo con reproche.

Lenalee y Allen miraron al pelirrojo con decepción de verdad. Kanda, el paraguas y Road bostezaron aburridos.

- ¡Eres un chismoso! –Lavi lo apunta acusador, mirándolo furioso y Tyki amplia su sonrisa.

- Ósea que si lo dijiste. –dice tétrica Kailan, haciendo que a Lavi se le erice la piel.

- Cavia la posibilidad que Kailan creyera tu inocencia si en vez de confirmarlo con un "chismoso" hubiera negado todo alegando que no le debe creer a un maldito mago oscuro. –dice burlona Eiren, y Lavi siente que un yunque cae sobre su cabeza ante su estupidez.

- ¡Has colmado mi paciencia Bookman! –dice amenazante Kailan, al momento que comienza a tronarse los dedos.

- Kai-chan… —Lavi no sabe que decir a su favor para salirse de esta, pero su mente dejo de inventar escusas cuando Kailan alzo el rostro mostrando su expresión, el vérsela casi le hace zurrarse en los pantalones.

El pelirrojo intento alejarse, pero aun sigue herido, con pocas fuerzas, y Kailan esta más fresca que una lechuga, con fuerza muscular aumentado al doble ante su furia.

Como gata en celo, Kailan se le echo encima al pelirrojo, comenzando a golpearlo sin compasión, y Lavi lo único que pudo hacer es chillar como nenita.

Lenalee, Allen y Eiren hacen muecas de dolor al ver la masacre del Bookman. Kanda sonríe disfrutándola al igual que Road y Tyki.

- _(O linda venganza)_ –Tyki amplia su sonrisa, y sus ojos brillan de forma tétrica. –_(Ahora la siguiente)_ –el azabache pone su mirada en Eiren, para luego ponerla en Kanda y sonreír con burla.

De un rápido movimiento Tyki ya esta enfrente de Kanda, este ensancho los ojos sorprendido, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y lo miro retador. Eiren alza una ceja extrañada ante la acción, al igual que Road, mientras que Lenalee y Allen ni en cuenta, siguen viendo la traumática y no apta para menores escena de Kailan masacrando a Lavi.

Tyki acerco su rostro, y Kanda lo alejo, sintiéndose algo temeroso, tal vez es un tío raro que le gusta besar a la gente, o peor aun, piensa que es mujer y lo quiere besar, cualquiera que sea la razón, si lo hace le pateara el culo.

Tyki se sobo la barbilla, dándole un aire pensativo, analizando con la mirada a Kanda, el cual entrecierra sus ojos estando alerta por si ese raro pervertido tiene malas intensiones con él.

- Tienes razón gatita traviesa. –dice divertido, enderezando y volteando hacia Eiren.

- _(¿Ga-gatita traviesa?)_ –Kanda rodo los ojos, ese tipo se inventa apodos muy cursis a su punto de vista.

- Claro, siempre tengo razón. –dice Eiren arrogante. –pero ¿en que tengo razón ahora? –Kanda y Road cayeron estilo anime, y Tyki amplio su sonrisa divertida.

- En que este chico parece mujer. Sino lo hubiera visto bien la confundiría con facilidad con una. –dice apuntando a Kanda, al cual una vena se le hincho en la frente y fulmino con la mirada a Tyki. Road soltó la carcajada nuevamente junto con Lero, y Eiren ensancho los ojos –Oh, yo no lo dije, fue ella. –dice apuntando a Eiren, y esta frunce el entrecejo. –Yo solo lo confirme. – Kanda volteo hacia Eiren fulminándola con la mirada poniéndola nerviosa.

- ¡No seas mentiroso! ¡Yo nunca dije eso de Yuu-yuu! –dice molesta y ofendida. – ¡Aunque parezca chica con ese largo cabello, no lo digo! –dice firme, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sonrío nuevamente nerviosa y miro de reojo a Kanda al sentir su potente aura asesina.

Road no podía dejar de reír, y Tyki amplio su sonrisa traviesa.

- Vamos. La mentirosa eres tú. Aun recuerdo las palabras exactas cuando te pregunta como se llamaba la chica de coleta alta y cabello azul.

- _(¿Chica de coleta alta y cabello azul?)_ –el aura asesina de Kanda aumento el doble de tamaño.

- Dijiste: "¿Yuu-Yuu? ¡Que va! Es hombre, pero parece chica, sino fuera por su pene pasa de mujer. Aunque aquí entre nos me da lastima Yuu-yuu, con esa apariencia seguro es virgen y nunca conocerá los placeres carnales al menos que lo haga con un hombre, y tome el papel de uke". –Tyki intenta imitar las muecas y voz de Eiren, haciéndolo ver algo ridículo, por lo que Road rio con mas ganas.

- ¡No seas mentiroso! ¡Yo jamás dije eso! –dice indignada y mostrando horror en sus ojos. –¿Me crees verdad Yuu-yuu? ¡Jamás diría algo así de ti! –dice poniendo su mejor cara de angelito.

Kanda tiene apretados sus puños donde se esta conteniendo, y rayos eléctricos comienza a desprender su cuerpo, dándole visibilidad a Eiren, pero prefirió que no se la diera porque casi se zurra en los calzones al verle la expresión, primera vez que una expresión sádica—_aparte de los noe—_no la excita.

- Hmn. –Kanda afila mas su mirada hacia ella y Eiren se siente indignada, primera vez que es inocente en una burla hacia alguien y no le creen, ahora ve lo malo de tener fama de burlona. – ¿Tu como sabes que soy virgen y que no he estado con una mujer? –dice cortante, para después voltearse dándole la espalda.

- _(¿Yuu-yuu ha estado con una mujer ya?)_ –el cuerpo de Eiren se convirtió en piedra, y luego se rompió en mil pedacitos.

- Bueno. Nuestro trabajo aquí esta terminado. –dice Tyki, sacudiéndose sus manos entre si, mirando satisfecho sus obras de arte: Lavi siendo masacrado, y Eiren convertida en pequeñas partículas. – ¿Nos vamos Road? –pregunta mirándola, y esta deja de reír.

- ¡Deja me despido de alguien! –dice de forma aniñada, y juguetona.

Tyki alza una ceja, poniendo atención a lo que hará su compañera.

Road usando su gran velocidad apareció frente a Allen, haciendo que este ya no pueda ver la violenta escena de cómo golpean a Lavi, y haga su rostro hacia atrás ante la cercanía de la chica.

Lenalee frunció el entrecejo, y se puso alerta por si planeaban atacarlos.

- ¡Hola Allen-chan! –dice juguetona.

- ¡Eres Road! –exclama sorprendido, reconociéndola al tenerla mas de cerca. Y Lenalee alza una ceja no sabiendo de donde Allen la conoce.

- Te acordaste. –Road sonríe de oreja a oreja, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- Así que solo estabas en la casa de Piere espiando. –dice con seriedad, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Esa expresión seria te hace ver más mono. –Road comienza a levitar para dejar su rostro a su altura, y el albino frunció el entrecejo, pero sus ojos se ensancharon cuando de la nada la pali-violeta estampo sus labios con los de él.

El tiempo pareció congelarse. Lenalee y Tyki tenían sus ojos ensanchados, el segundo le sorprendió que alguien como Road besara a alguien, cuando ella odia el contacto físico. Kailan dejo de golpear a Lavi y miro sorprendida hacia la escena. Lavi todo mallugado, y con chichones en los chichones, sangre por todos lados y bolas en los ojos también volteo. Eiren se volvió a reconstruir y miro sorprendida la escena también, esa aura de fuego que comenzó a desprender Lenalee le dio visibilidad.

Road rompió el beso, alejándose un poco del albino que esta en una especie de shock. La peli-violeta tiene una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro, y mira divertida a Allen.

- ¡Nos veremos luego, Allen-chan! –la peli-violeta abre su paraguas y comienza a levitarse al momento que mas arriba apareció una puerta de madera, la cual se abrió.

- Ese-ese fue mi primer beso. –dice Allen aun choqueado, y Eiren ensancho los ojos horrorizada.

- ¡Espera maldita! ¡No te vayas! ¡Se supone que el primer beso de Allen seria mío! –grita furiosa Eiren, apuntando a Road, mas esta la ignoro y se adentro a la puerta, enfureciendo mas a la pelinegra.

Kanda volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Eiren, y esta por seguir maldiciendo a Road ni lo noto, Lenalee sintió su aura aumentar de tamaño, tenia muchas ganas de hacer derramar sangre, Lavi y Kailan les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras que Tyki camina, acercándose un poco a Allen, y mirándolo divertido.

- Si mi hermano se entera de esto, estarás muerto shonen. –dice burlón, para después levitar también. – ¡Adiós mi linda conejita! –dice coqueto, guiñándole un ojo a Kailan, la cual frunció el entrecejo, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- ¡Tyki cabrón! ¡Deja de intentar seducir a mi hermanita! –grita furioso Lavi, mas Tyki lo ignoro y se adentro a la puerta, la cual se cerro y desapareció.

Kailan fulmino con la mirada a Lavi, pero este por seguir maldiciendo a Tyki ni lo noto.

* * *

><p>Ya ha amanecido. Frente a los señores Preminger –<em>que ya habían notado lo que le paso a su hija—<em>se encuentra Lenalee, Kailan y un Lavi todo mallugado, que usa muletas, esta vendado de casi todos lados al grado de parecer movía, además muy apenas se puede mantener en pie, aun trayendo muletas.

- ¡Discúlpate! –ordena Kailan.

- Lo siento. –dice con aburrimiento Lavi.

- ¡¿Crees que perdonaremos tan fácil la barbaridad que hiciste? –pregunta indignado y molesto el señor Preminger.

- Por favor discúlpelo. Él es un idiota de nacimiento. –Lavi mira ofendido a Kailan. –Pero si hizo lo que hizo fue porque actuó bajo amenaza. –Lenalee asintió dándole la razón a su amiga.

- Además hemos recuperado el alma de Ángela. –dice Lenalee, esperando que eso solucione un poco las cosas.

- ¿Y los sentimientos de mi hija? La enamoraste y solo para robar la llave. Eso es demasiado cruel y egoísta. –dice mas furioso.

- Cariño. No se puede borrar lo que paso. Lo importante es que nuestra hija no morirá. –dice la rubia mirando a su esposo. Ella también quisiera que Lavi pagara lo que le hizo a su hija, pero no puede ser vengativa.

- ¡No pienso perdonarlo! ¡Hablare con los del consejo para que lo expulsen de la orden! –Kailan y Lenalee ensancharon los ojos horrorizadas, y Lavi bostezo con aburrimiento.

- Hágalo. Tal vez me una a los noe y le robe el alma a su hija nue… —Lavi no término su frase porque Kailan le dio un fuerte coscorrón haciendo que bese el piso, los Preminger y Lenalee les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- No le haga caso señor. Está tontito. –una sonrisa nerviosa adorno el rostro de Kailan.

- Bookman tenía que ser. –dice exasperado el hombre.

- Oiga viejo, usted parece conocer muy bien a los Bookman y odiarnos mucho. –dice Lavi alzando su rostro, dejando ver que sobre las venas se ve otra bola, seguramente un nuevo chichón a la colección en su frente. – ¿Acaso mi padre le robo una novia?

- Bueno, no hare nada esta vez, pero si ese idiota se acerca nuevamente a mi hija no seré benevolente. –el señor Preminger cambia el tema de forma exagerada a la vez que empieza a transpirar.

La señora Preminger lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, al igual que las otras dos. Las tres están seguras que Lavi acertó.

- ¡Entrégame el alma de mi hija! –ordena el hombre.

Lavi se pone de pie con cuidado ya que esta todo lastimado, y de entre sus vendajes saca una pequeña caja de madera.

- Antes de entregársela… —Lavi mira con seriedad al hombre. – ¿Seguro que quiere que Ángela siga siendo la guardián de la llave?

- ¿De que hablas? –Tanto los señores Preminger como sus compañeras miran curiosos a Lavi. –si sacas la llave del alma de mi hija, su alma se partirá y ya no podrá regresar a la vida.

- Cuando los noe nos pidieron robar las llaves, investigamos un poco sobre ellas. Descubrimos que cuando el guardián entrega la llave a la persona de la que se enamora, la llave le pertenecerá a él o ella. Yo puedo sacar la llave del alma de Ángela sin que su alma se rompa, porque la llave la protege y me deja a mí entrar. De esa forma los librare de la carga que recae sobre su familia, además que Ángela ya no estará en peligro porque alguien nuevamente se vuelva a aprovechar, y yo llevare la llave a la orden donde podrá ser protegida.

- ¿Por qué harías algo así? –pregunta con seriedad el hombre.

- Tómelo como pago, para emendar lo que hice. –dice despreocupado, y agitando una mano restándole importancia. Los Preminger ensancharon los ojos, mostrando sorpresa.

- _(Lavi-kun no ha cambiado. Me decepciona, pero después hace que vuelva a tenerle admiración)_ –Kailan sonríe levemente, mirando complacida a pelirrojo.

- Toma la llave. –dice con seguridad la señora Preminger. –Siempre he querido que mi hija se librara de ese peso tan grande, y ahora que se le presenta la oportunidad lo aprovechare.

Lavi asintió, y abrió la caja dejando ver el alma de Ángela, que brilla con intensidad. Usando su otra mano el pelirrojo la adentro sacando la llave, dejando el alma intacta.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Esto es la llave? ¡La creía más genial! –dice decepcionado poniendo la llave frente a su rostro, dejando ver que es como cualquier llave antigua, pero de oro.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de todos, pero luego la señora Preminger sonrío divertida.

- Bueno ya, entrégame el alma de mi hija. –ordena el señor Preminger, extendiendo sus manos hacia Lavi.

El pelirrojo, rodo los ojos y le entrego la caja de madera.

- Bueno, ya cumplí, ya me voy. –dice dispuesto a dar media vuelta, pero Kailan lo detiene tomándolo de uno de los brazos. –Kai-chan, ya me disculpe. –exclama como niño chiquito comenzando a hacer un infantil puchero, y la peli-azul uso todo su autocontrol para no gritar como fan girl.

- No nos iremos a hasta que Ángela despierte, de esa forma la misión estará terminada. –dice amigable, dedicándole una leve sonrisa, a la cual Lavi no le pudo negar nada.

* * *

><p>El señor Harcourt intenta retener a su esposa que manotea hacia Eiren mientras le grita de insultos a su persona.<p>

Frente a ellos esta Kanda que tiene expresión de fastidio, tanto griterío le esta dando dolor de cabeza, a su lado esta Eiren, su uniforme esta sucio, y varias partes de su cuerpo están vendadas, mas no al grado de parecer momia como Lavi, aun así sus heridas siguen abiertas, y se le dificulta estar mucho tiempo parada o caminando. Alado de ella esta Allen, que sonríe nervioso, mirando al matrimonio.

- ¡Cross tenias que ser maldita zorra! ¡Solo jugaste con mi bebé para tomar su alma! ¡Sin duda eres como tu padre!

- ¡Entiendo! –Eiren golpea su palma derecha con su puño izquierdo en clara muestra que encontró la respuesta en algo. – ¡Usted tuvo algo con papá y él la abandono porque se encontró otra mas bonita! ¡Por eso me odia más de lo normal!

- ¡¿Eso es verdad cariño? –pregunta el hombre mirándola con ojos entrecerrados, una gota de sudor resbalando en su frente, y una vena se le hincho en la frente al sentir que su esposa se tensa en sus brazos.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Esa mocosa miente! –dice furiosa.

Eiren sonríe de forma burlona, y los demás la miran incrédulos no creyendo su defensa.

- ¡Esto no se quedara así mocosa del demonio! ¡Hablare con los del consejo para que te expulsen de la orden!

- Entonces yo le diré a mi papi que su hijo me sedujo y me hizo cosas sucias. Conociendo lo celoso que es seguro viene y lo castra para después matarlo. –dice traviesa, sonriendo de forma picara y los Harcourt se estremecieron sabiendo que Edrick seria capaz de eso y mas.

- Eiren, deja de retar a la señora Preminger. No vinimos a eso, vinimos a disculparnos y a entregar el alma de Piere. –dice en forma de regaño Allen.

- No me pienso disculpar. –dice de forma berrinchuda, y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¡No quiero tus disculpas! ¡Solo quiero que me entregues el alma de mi hijo y te largues!

Eiren suspira con fastidio, y de entre sus ropas saca una caja de madera, y se la avienta a la señora Preminger, que se soltó de su marido para capear la caja en el aire, aunque manobrero un poco con ella para que no se le callera.

- Me tome la libertad de sacar la llave. Así ya Piere no seguirá siendo su guardián, y esto no se volverá a repetir. –dice indiferente.

- ¡Pero eso romperá el alma de Piere! –exclama horrorizado el pelinegro.

- Piere me entrego su alma, por lo que pude sacar la llave sin lastimar su alma. –explica con tranquilidad, y Allen asintió, sonriéndoles amigable cuando el matrimonio lo miraron para que les confirmara.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunta sorprendida la castaña.

- Para emendar de una forma lo que hice, y no se preocupen por la llave. En la orden estará segura, Komui se encargara de eso.

- _(Que él la cuide no nos tranquiliza en nada)_ –los Preminger, Allen y Kanda entrecierran los ojos y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

* * *

><p>Lenalee, Lavi y Kailan, están afuera de la mansión, esperando que les informen que Ángela esta bien. El pelirrojo esta sentado en el suelo, mirando con aburrimiento el cielo, mientras que las otras dos chicas están frente a él platicando amenamente.<p>

- ¡Chicas!

Los tres voltean viendo a Ángela correr hacia ellas, y se detiene a unos pocos pasos cerca.

- Así que es verdad. –dice sorprendida, mirándoles el uniforme a las chicas, las cuales alzan una ceja no entendiendo de lo que habla. –Ambas son magos de Black order. –dice amigable, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

- Si. Lamentamos no haberte dicho la verdad. –dice Lenalee apenada, rascándose la nuca y Kailan asintió con la cabeza.

- No se preocupen. Entiendo que fue porque la misión así lo pedía… Pero estoy más sorprendida al saber sus verdaderos apellidos, mis padres me los dijeron. –Lenalee y Kailan sonríen nerviosas. –No puedo creer que la hermana del director y una Cross estuvieron siendo mis sirvientas. –dice sorprendida.

- La misión así lo pedía. Pero pienso que Cross es solo un apellido, no tiene nada que ver con lo que soy. –dice Kailan.

- Aun así es sorprendente. ¿Quién es tu padre? ¿Edrick-sama o Marian-sama? –pregunta curiosa.

- Edrick. –Ángela ensancho los ojos haciendo que las otras dos alcen una ceja.

- Ósea que eres hermana de…

- De Eiren. –termina con diversión la frase.

- Quien lo dirían. No sabía que Eiren-san tuviera una hermana menor. Digamos que no parece una. –dice nerviosa.

- Lo sé. –Kailan entrecierra los ojos hasta formar un par de franjas. –Aunque tiene sus momentos en los que es buena hermana mayor, sola que son raros. –dice divertida y el par de chicas sonríen de la misma forma.

De pronto los ojos de Ángela se desviaron hacia Lavi, que alzo la mirada tranquilo. Lenalee y Kailan al notar eso se miraron entre si suspiraron resignadas, para sin decir nada alejarse un poco para darles algo de privacidad.

Ángela se inclino frente a Lavi y le dio una fuerte bofetada, volteándole el rostro. Lenalee y Kailan que oyeron el fregazo, detuvieron su paso y voltearon, mirando incrédulas lo que paso.

- _(Bueno, se lo merecía)_ –piensan ambas, siguiendo con su camino.

- No me disculpare, si eso es lo que esperas. –dice Lavi serio, regresando su mirada hacia ella.

- No espero eso. –dice cortante. –Solo quiero saber… —Ángela paso saliva con dificultad, como si le costara trabajo decirlo. – ¿Si todo lo que me dijiste fue mentira? ¿En verdad ni un poco de cariño me tuviste? ¿Los besos, caricias y palabras bonitas, en especial ese te amo fue mentira? ¿Solo querías la llave de mí?

- No te lastimes más. –dice con seriedad.

- Necesito saberlo para poder avanzar. –Lavi suspira con pesadez y la mira con seriedad a los ojos.

- Todos fue mentira. Solo quería la llave. Es verdad que me atraes, pero de ahí no pasa.

Ángela puso una expresión dolida, y sus ojos expresaron tristeza, pero no lloraría, no enfrente de él.

- ¿Por qué regresaste mi alma? ¿Por qué tus amigos te lo pidieron? ¿Por qué arriesgarte si se supone fuiste chantajeado? ¿Por qué me libraste de ser guardián?

- Jamás tuve pensado entregarle la llave a ellos, solo quería que creyeran que lo haría, y la razón es que no estoy dispuesto a ser un títere que muevan los demás, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a morir, no ahorita. Si te libre de esa maldición es simple. –Lavi se pone de pie con dificultad. –y tengo dos razones para ello. La primera: estando la llave en tus manos, tarde o temprano ellos las obtendrían y mis esfuerzos porque no se salieran con la suya serian en vano. Ser guardián no es lo tuyo. –Ángela sintió su pecho oprimirse mas, Lavi en verdad es muy cruel, sin contar que se sintió peor por ilusionarse con alguien así. –La segunda: es porque no quería decepcionarla más, y quería por lo menos recuperar un poco de su admiración.

Ángela lo mira sin entender de quien habla, pero nota que Lavi mira hacia una dirección de una forma que jamás ha visto a él mirar a alguien, entonces sigue su mirada notando que él mira hacia donde esta Kailan y Lenalee. Ángela pudo notar el significado de ese brillo en su mirada y sonrío de forma vacía.

- Veo que Lavi Bookman si puede sentir amor. –dice con tristeza, y Lavi la mira extrañado.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Nada. Solo espero que la persona de la que te enamores no te haga pagar el sufrimiento que has dejado en las demás mujeres. Porque sinceramente no le deseo a nadie lo que estoy sintiendo.

- ¡Eso no pasara; Lavi Bookman jamás se enamorara! –dice arrogante.

- _(¿Lo niega a propósito o ni cuenta se da de lo que siente?)_ –Ángela alza una ceja intentando saber lo que pasa por la cabeza del pelirrojo, pero suspira resignada al saber que ni en sus más remotos sueños sabrá lo que alguien como él piensa.

* * *

><p>Afuera de la mansión Harcourt esta Kanda que tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y una vena hinchada en su frente. A su lado esta Eiren colgándosele del brazo y mirándolo con ojos de cachorro mojado.<p>

- ¡Vamos Yuu-yuu! ¡Dime con cuantas mujeres te has acostado! ¿Quién fue la primera? ¿Te han satisfecho? ¿Te enamoraste de alguna? ¿Qué tipo de sexo te gusta? ¿Rudo y apasionado? ¿Dulce y suave? ¿Masoquista? ¿Salvaje y rudo?

- ¡Deja de joderme! ¡No te lo diré! ¡Y suéltame, ya me quiero ir! –grita furioso.

- No nos podemos ir. Recuerda que Allen sigue adentro para saber de Piere.

- ¡Pues que él se quede y hazlo tu si quieres! ¡Yo me voy!

- Yuu-yuu, quédate. No lo quiero esperar solita. –Eiren hace un tierno puchero, y Kanda al verla de reojo su tic se le marca más. –Mientras esperamos podríamos platicar, no sé, de cosas como por ejemplo: ¿quien fue tu primera vez? ¿Cuantas mujeres ha habido en tu vida? ¿Qué posiciones te gustan?... —el dolor de cabeza de Kanda aumento, y su tic nervioso se marco mas.

* * *

><p>Piere junto con Allen van camino hacia la salida de la mansión.<p>

- No te esfuerces mucho Piere. Recuerda que acabas de despertar. –aconseja Allen, mirándolo preocupado.

- Estoy bien. –dice cortante y Allen rodo los ojos. – ¿Entonces son magos de black order? –Allen asintió. – ¿el bastardo también? –Allen vuelve a asentir. – ¿Qué nivel son?

- "A".

- ¿Ambos? –Allen asintió y Piere gruño molesto al saber que Kanda es más fuerte que él.

- Oye. ¿Seguro que quieres hablar con Eiren? Mejor deja las cosas así, ella no es nada delicada y no le importa lastimar a los demás. –dice pensativo.

- No soy una mujer, así que no me trates como una. –dice molesto.

- No lo hago, simplemente pienso que es masoquista ir a que te rechacen por terciaba vez.

- ¡Seria la segunda! ¡Cuando me quito mi alma no me rechazo! –grita furioso y Allen lo mira incrédulo. –eso no importa, solo quiero que me diga en mi cara que todo fue mentira. –dice con firmeza.

- _(Igual de cabezón que Bakanda)_ –Allen suspira con pesadez, mostrando resignación.

Ambos salen de la mansión, y Piere detiene su paso al ver a Eiren colgándose del brazo de Kanda, aun a esa distancia para él no paso desapercibido ese brillo en la mirada de Eiren, y eso fue lo que le sorprendió mas y lo deprimió también. Allen detiene su paso extrañado y voltea curioso hacia él, pero al ver que tiene su mirada sorprendida hacia cierta dirección mira a donde mismo viendo la escena.

- ¿Sorprendente verdad? Kanda con lo enojón que es no la a mando a volar. –dice divertido. –Tengo entendido que son amigos desde antes que Lavi y Eiren abandonaran la orden, tal vez por eso Kanda la aguanta por muy desesperante que sea para él, aunque Lavi también es igual y a él si lo electrocuta, mas a Eiren no, tal vez porque es chica… aunque he visto que si ha intentado electrocutar a Kailan cuando la saca de sus casillas, pero ella logra esquivarlo. No se porque con Eiren nunca usa su poder. –dice pensativo.

- _(Así que no solo para mi es especial)_ –Piere frunce el entrecejo y sigue caminando.

- ¡Espera Piere! –ante el grito de Allen, Eiren deja de acosar a Kanda con sus preguntas y al igual que él voltea, viendo a Allen y Piere caminar hacia ellos.

- ¡Yuu-yuu defiéndeme! Piere se ve muy enojado y yo estoy muy herida para pelear, ni caminar mucho puedo. –dice temerosa, escondiéndose atrás de Kanda.

- Pues tú te lo buscaste. –dice cortante, mirándola por sobre su hombro.

- ¿En verdad dejarías que me lastimen así como estoy de lastimadita? –pregunta dolida, poniendo expresión de mártir.

- Si. –dice con firmeza y Eiren lo mira dolida.

- ¡Muévete idiota! –ordena Piere cuando llego frente a ellos.

- Oblígame. –dice retador Kanda.

Allen sonríe nervioso y Eiren mira a Kanda como su salvador, ya sabia ella que él no la dejaría botada a merced de ese "villano".

- Eiren, solo quiero hablar. –dice serio, quitando su vista de Kanda para mirar a la chica, la cual se apunta a si misma.

- Dejémoslos hablar Bakanda. –dice Allen tomando de la chaqueta a Kanda y comenzando a caminar llevándoselo consigo.

- ¡Suéltame moyashi, puedo caminar! –dice forcejeando.

- No te preocupes, Piere no le hará nada a Eiren.

- ¡A mi me vale un rábano si le hace algo o no a la descerebrada, solo quiero que me sueltes!

Piere y Eiren miran a ese par alejándose entre insultos, y forcejeos. El pelinegro suspira y regresa su mirada a Eiren, haciendo que esta haga lo mismo.

- ¿Has tenido algo con la nenita? ¿lo has seducido?–pregunta de golpe.

- No. –responde con tranquilidad.

- ¿Entonces te gusta enserio?

- ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? –la pelinegra alza una ceja, mostrándose extrañada.

- ¿Por qué desvías la pregunta?

- ¿Por qué eres tan metiche?

- ¿Por qué sigues desviándola?

- ¿Por qué no dejas de joder? –a Eiren comenzaba a hinchársele una vena en la cabeza al igual que Piere.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¡Si me hubieras dicho que necesitabas la llave para poder curarte te la hubiera dado, no tenias porque utilizarme así! –dice furioso y Eiren lo mira sorprendida.

- Piere en verdad eres un buen chico y eres muy apuesto, pero me es imposible enamorarme de ti. –dice con cansancio.

- Porque ya amas a alguien más. –dice con seguridad.

- Si. –Piere se sorprende porque lo haya admitido tan fácil. – ¡A mi misma! ¡Cada que me veo en el espejo me hago lesbiana! –el pelinegro casi cae estilo anime, pero luego suspira resignado y sonríe de forma seca mirando a Eiren con expresión de drogada y aura brillante rodeándola.

- Te deseo suerte y felicidad Eiren. Y ojala no tengas que pagar caro tu egoísmo, en verdad quiero que seas feliz. –dice con seriedad haciendo que Eiren se ponga seria y lo mire.

- ¡Gracias Piere! –Eiren le sonrío amigable y sincera haciéndolo sonrojar, por lo que ella se mostro divertida. –Yo espero que encuentres a quien dirigir esos sentimientos, a alguien que si te corresponda.

- Lo intentare. –dice divertido. –Una ultima pregunta.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Por qué me has librado de ser guardián?

- Porque si yo te la robe tan fácil, no sirves como guardián, al rato llega alguien te la quita igual de fácil haciendo que mis esfuerzos se fueran al caño.

Piere sintió que se partía en mil pedazos, Eiren si que es egoísta y desconsiderada, debió hacerle caso a Allen y mejor dejar las cosas así sin enfrentarla.

- ¡Nos vemos Piere! ¡Tengo que ir a la orden a que curen mis heridas! –dice corriendo hacia donde la esperan Kanda y Allen que siguen discutiendo.

- ¡Estúpido Moyashi!

- ¡Que es Allen, estúpido Bakanda!

- ¡Yuu-yuu! ¡Llévame de caballito que no puedo caminar! –Eiren se le monto en la espalda a Kanda haciendo que este deje de fulminar con la mirada al albino para ahora fulminarla a ella.

- Si bakanda, sirve de algo y lleva a Eiren que esta muy débil. –dice con burla Allen.

- ¿Débil? ¿Qué no viste como se me echo encima? ¡Y si sigues pensado que esta débil llévala tú!

- Estoy débil Yuu-yuu, llévame en tu espalda. –dice mirándolo con ojos de cachorro mojado.

- ¡Que te lleve moyashi!

- Lo siento Eiren, padezco de dolor de espalda. –dice burlón. -¡Y deja de decirme moyashi!

- Mentiroso. –gruñe Kanda.

Entre discusiones los tres siguen caminando, o mas bien dos, ya que Eiren no se baja de la espalda de Kanda por mucho que este le grite, aun así el peli-azul no deja de caminar para que ella pueda bajarse por si lo considera. Y Piere los mira alejarse, sonriendo de forma vacía.

**Continuara **

**al fin sta mision termino XD jajajaja la vdd eiren y lavi son una cajita de sorpresa, **

**y el radar? jajajaja inshe komui culero, hasta stando ausente se las ingenia para joder a los demas, aunque no supo ke en el proceso se yevo tambien a su kerida hermanita jajaja**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRISS**


	16. Una venganza bien planeada

**Una venganza bien planeada**

En la central de tren se encuentra el grupito maravilla esperando la llegada de su tren: Lenalee tiene sus brazos cruzados y por su expresión se le nota que esta molesta; a su derecha esta Allen mirándola nervioso, sin saber porque el enojo de la peli-verde, y presiente que va dirigido a él, ya que es al único al que no quiere ni ver. Luego tenemos a Kailan que se le nota que esta exasperada en la mirada, un tic nervioso ha aparecido en su ceja derecha; a su lado esta Lavi picándole su brazo derecho y mirándola con su mejor ojo de cachorro bajo la lluvia. Por ultimo esta Kanda, que su mirada muestra lo furioso que esta y lo poco que esta por llegar a su limite, además que también tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y una vena se ha hinchado en su frente; a su lado esta Eiren jalándole la manga derecha de u chamarra y lo mira con ojos de cachorro triste.

- Lenalee, no sé si sea mi imaginación, pero ciento que estás enojada conmigo. –dice algo nervioso Allen.

- ¡Hum! –Lenalee volteo su rostro alado contrario provocando que al albino se le entrecerraron más los ojos al confirmar que efectivamente esta enojada con él.

- ¿Hice algo que molestara?

- ¡Hum!

Al albino se le sombreo la frente de negro ante la respuesta, ya entendió que esta enojada con él como también entendió que no le va a dirigir ni la mirada ni tampoco la palabra, no le gusta la sensación de que su amiga este enojada con él, mas aun cuando no sabe ni la razón.

- ¡Vamos Kai-chan! ¡Cuéntame como y de donde conociste al trastornado de Tyki! –dice suplicante el pelirrojo, sin dejar de picarle el brazo.

- Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo. –dice entre dientes Kailan, mirándolo molesta de reojo.

- ¡Pero si lo es Kai-chan! –dice de forma berrinchuda y aniñada. –Soy como un hermano mayor para ti, como tal debo cuidarte; y para hacerlo necesito saber si ese pervertido te hizo algo para ir a matarlo. –dice con heroísmo.

- Aquí el único pervertido eres tú. –gruñe molesta.

- ¿Pervertido yo? –dice ofendido a la vez que se apunta a si mismo y a Kailan se le sombrea la frente de negro ante su descaro. –Me decepciona saber que pienses eso de mí. –dice dolido. –Mira Kai-chan si prometes contarme como, donde y cuando conociste a Tyki, yo prometo que te contare como Eiren y yo planeamos todo para no dejar que los noe se queden con las llaves. –dice con heroísmo, sintiéndose confiado de que Kailan no desaprovechara esa oferta, él mas que nadie sabe que la peli-azul le encanta oír sus historias.

- Créeme, prefiero no saber nada eso. Ya tuve suficiente de esta misión. –Su frente se sombreo de negro a la vez que sintió un escalofrió al saber que aun tienen que dar el informe a su loco director.

Ante esa respuesta el ojo del pelirrojo mostro desconcierto y entro en una especie de shock, no entendía que ha pasado, la pequeña Kailan siempre amo oír sus historias de travesuras y heroísmo, y ahora ya no. Sintió su corazoncito acongojarse y deseaba que Kailan volviera a ser la niñita de antes, pero no se dará por vencido, hará que Kailan le cuente lo que quiere saber a como de lugar.

- ¡Vamos Yuu-yuu! –dice de forma aniñada y berrinchuda, Eiren. – ¡Dime como cuando, donde y con quien tuviste tu primera vez! ¿Era una mujer mayor? ¿O era menor? ¿Te gusto? ¿Era virgen como tu o ya era experimentada? ¿Te gustan más las vírgenes o las experimentadas? –la pelinegra no deja de jalarle la manga y a Kanda se le marco mas el tic nervioso.

- Deja de joder. –dice entre dientes y de forma tétrica, pero eso en vez de asustarla la maravillo mas, y eso dejo claro su mirada brillosa y extasiada.

- ¡Lo hare hasta que me cuentes lo que quiero! –dice con firmeza e inflando los mofles de forma infantil.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te diré nada?

- Pues ya no tendrás que seguir diciéndomelo. ¡Solo dime lo que quiero saber y ya! –el tic nervioso en la ceja de Kanda se marco más.

- ¡Jodete!

Eiren hizo un infantil puchero e inflo más los mofles, no se dará por vencida, hará lo que sea para saber lo que quiere saber, necesita esa información urgentemente, ¡claro!, según ella.

Sentados en los asientos del vagón del tren que les fue asignado, en un asiento esta Kailan que tiene la frente sombreada de azul y se le nota hastiada, a su lado esta Lenalee que tiene sus ojos cerrados y una vena hinchada en la frente, y alado de ella esta Allen que la mira algo nervioso de reojo cada dos por tres. En el asiento de enfrente esta Kanda quien tiene sus ojos cerrados, una vena hinchada y palpitando en su frente, y sus brazos están cruzados a la altura de su pecho, a su lado esta Eiren que sigue jalándole la manga derecha de la chaqueta, y por ultimo Lavi que mira a Kailan mientras parlotea.

- Así que Eiren y yo le hablamos a Marian-san para que nos dijera todo lo que sabe respecto a las llaves… — Lavi esta muy centrado contando como desarrollaron su plan, teniendo la esperanza que al oír la según él la fabulosa historia Kailan accederá y le contara lo que tanto quiere. Y Kailan rodo los ojos exasperada.

- ¡Vamos Yuu-yuu, cuéntamelo! Si lo haces te cuento como fue mi primera vez. –insiste Eiren, sin dejar de jalarle la manga a Kanda, el cual ahora es rodeado por una potente aura asesina.

- No me interesa. –dice cortante y hasta sonó algo espeluznante.

- Lenalee, traje un manga muy interesante y divertido, ¿quieres leerlo? –Allen le muestra esperanzado su manga, esperando con eso hacer que deje de estar enojada.

- ¡Hun! –Lenalee voltea su rostro a lado contrario y Allen baja la cabeza derrotado.

- Después de prometerle que le mandaremos una fuerte suma de dinero Marian-san accedió a contarnos todo lo que sabe sobre las llaves. Ya sabiéndolo fue cuando Eiren y yo elaboramos el plan. Aunque déjame decirte que quien mas ideas aporto fui yo… —Lavi pone una pose chula y su mirada muestra arrogancia. –El primer paso del plan es investigar donde viven nuestras victimas para poder ir con ellos y aprovecharnos de lo que sienten hacia nosotros para usar nuestra mejor arma de "Temía los sentimientos que me causabas, por eso actué así, pero me di cuenta que sin ti no puedo vivir" –relata de forma poética. – ¡Esa nunca falla! ¡Y tú fuiste testigo de ello Kai-chan! Pero tu no hagas eso Kai-chan, que aun estas muy chica para hacer cosas así. –dice con firmeza, y mirándola con severidad.

Kailan tiene sus puños apretados en clara señal donde se esta conteniendo para no meterle el puño a su boca atravesándole la garganta haber si así lo calla, y sino lo hace es porque siente un poco de lastima por el pelirrojo, después de todo aun sigue todo herido, con esos vendajes que lo hacen ver como momia.

- Mi primera vez fue con un hombre unos siete años mayor que yo… ¿o eran nueve? –Eiren se soba la barbilla pensativa, además esta muy concentrada en contar la historia de su primera vez, teniendo la esperanza de que así Yuu le contara su primera vez. –Bueno eso no importa. Pero si recuerdo muy bien que era un hombre muy experimentado. Lo conocí en un bar al que fuimos Lavi y yo. Recuerdo que fue el primer bar que fuimos donde tomaríamos por primera vez alcohol festejando nuestros catorce años de edad. Pero retomando el tema, después de tomar un par de copas un chico muy apuesto que aun recuerdo como era. –dice melancólica. –Era un apuesto chico de cabello negro… ¿o era azul? –Eiren se soba la barbilla pensativa. –bueno no importa. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia. –pero si recuerdo que tenia una mirada que me cautivo, con esos ojos llenos de frialdad color dorados… ¿o eran verdes? –Eiren se vuelve a sobar la barbilla pensativa y el aura asesina que rodeaba a Kanda aumento de tamaño. –bueno, eso no importa. –nuevamente agita una mano restándole importancia. –Lo que si recuerdo es que tenía un hermoso color de piel levemente bronceado… ¿o era pálido? –Eiren nuevamente se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Bueno la verdad no me acuerdo bien de su físico, pero recuerdo que fue una experiencia demasiado placentera. Él me hizo muchas cosas y toco muchas partes que no sabían que podían ser tan placenteras acari…

- ¡NO ME INTERESA SABERLO! –grita Kanda exasperado al momento de ponerse de pie. Su vena en la cabeza se hincho más, y su aura asesina es enorme. Ante el grito Lavi dejo de contar su historia y lo miro curioso, al igual que los demás, mientras Eiren algo sorprendida. – ¡MIRA MALDITA DESCEREBRADA. –Kanda se inclina hacia Eiren dejando su cara muy cerca de la de ella. – ¡NUNCA ME HA INTERESADO, NI ME INTERESARA COMO FUE TU PRIMERA VEZ, Y SI PARA QUE DEJES DE CONTARME CADA UNA DE ESAS PENDEJADAS O PARA QUE DEJES DE SEGUIR JODIENTO TE DIRE LA PUTA VERDAD! ¡NO! ¡NO ME HE ACOSTADO CON UNA MUJER! ¡DE HECHO SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN! ¡¿CONTENTA?

- S…si. –Eiren lo mira sorprendida y aun en shock por la respuesta.

Kanda bufo con fastidio, sin importarle que los demás escucharan eso, él no se siente avergonzado de ser virgen, así que no le importa que los demás lo sepan, para él eso de la virginidad no importa, tiene asuntos mas importantes en que pensar. Así que nuevamente se sentó, cerro sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos intentando ignorar todo su entorno.

Eiren aun teniendo sus ojos muy abiertos parpadeo un par de veces, después bajo su rostro ocultando con su cabello la leve sonrisa llena de felicidad que lo adorno.

Kailan, Lenalee, Allen y Lavi seguían mirando con ojos muy abiertos y que muestran incredulidad a Kanda, parpadeaban varias veces, pero después Lavi puso una mirada y sonrisa enigmática.

- Entonces ya teniendo las llaves cada uno fue al lugar acordado, mismo lugar donde planeamos todo… –dice arrogante Lavi, retomando la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado y Kailan resoplo exasperada.

- ¿Tienes sed Lenalee? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? –Allen saca una botella de agua de su mochila y se la extiende.

- ¡Hun! –Allen vuelve a bajar su cabeza derrotado.

* * *

><p>Allen mira con tristeza el pastelillo en sus manos, ultimo pastelillo que le queda, pastelillo que pensaba comerse y disfrutarlo mucho mas de lo normal al ser el ultimo. Entonces suspiro con profunda tristeza.<p>

- _(Los sacrificios que uno tiene que hacer)_ –los ojos del albino mostraron profunda tristeza, viendo el pastelillo como si fuera la ultima vez. – ¿Lenalee te gustaría probar este delicioso y suculento pastelillo? –pregunta mirando a su amiga.

- ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO LEER UN MANGA, NO QUIERO AGUA Y MUCHO MENOS QUIERO UN PASTELILLO! ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE QUIERO HABLAS? ¡SINO ES ASI, YA LO SABES! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE HABLARME! ¡VUELVELO HACER Y TE PATEARE EL TRASERO! –Lenlaee tiene expresión de psicópata a todo estilo de su hermano, dejando ver que sin duda es hermana de Komui.

Allen se alejo un poco de ella intimidado, y mirándola con miedo. Kailan miro también asustada a su amiga al igual que Lavi, no entendiendo el motivo de su furia. Kanda abrió uno de sus ojos molesto, ese grito le había dado dolor de cabeza, y Eiren la mira extrañada y alzando ambas cejas.

Lenalee volvió a bufar molesta, y se volvió a sentar, el enojo evito que se avergonzara por su explosión de furia.

- Bueno, entonces Eiren puso sellos en todo la habitación para cuando yo llegue, por cierto, ese fue mi plan. –Lavi retomo con tranquilidad el tema, y Kailan se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, deseando darse de topes contra la pared para quedar inconsciente y no seguir escuchándolo. – Cuando yo llegue y me burle de su disfraz de momia chipotuda, activamos los sellos para que nadie sintiera la magia que ahí se efectuara o nuestro plan seria descubierto…

* * *

><p>- Entonces, le di un poco de energía a Eiren para que pueda invocar a Takeshi-san, ya que sino lo hacia con lo débil que estaba pudo haber colapsado, y de esa forma yo dándole la mitad de energía que usa para invocar repartiéndonos el trabajo seria menos pesado para Eiren…<p>

- ¡BIEN! ¡TE LO CONTARE! ¡PERO YA CALLATE POR FAVOR! –grita exasperada Kailan.

Lenalee, Allen y Lavi la mira impresionados por su reacción. Kanda suspira aliviado al saber que el pelirrojo al fin se callara, pero al pensar que ahora escuchara la segura aburrida historia de Kailan le dieron ganas de saltar del tren por la ventana sin importarle que este en movimiento, nunca antes deseo tanto llegar pronto a la orden. En cuanto Eiren negó divertida al ver que su amigo al fin consiguió lo que tanto ha querido saber.

- _(Sabia que oyendo mi magnifica historia conseguiría que me lo contara)_ –un aura brillante rodea a Lavi.

Kailan se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano al darse cuenta que cayo en su juego. Puso su mirada en Allen y Lenalee notando su mirada curiosa, dejando en claro que ellos también tienen curiosidad, luego mira a su hermana notando como esta la mira ansiosa porque relate su historia, luego mira a Kanda notando como este ni la mira, tiene sus ojos cerrados, y al final poso su mirada en Lavi notándolo ansioso, estaba segura que si tuviera cola en este momento se movería. La peli-azul soltó un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- Todo paso hace once años, poco después de que nee-san y Lavi-kun entraran a la orden…

_Se ve a la pequeña Kailan caminando por el bosque que esta cerca de la mansión de su padre. La pequeña no logra divisar una gran raíz de árbol que sobresale, por lo que tropieza cayendo de pansa._

_Kailan alza el rostro mostrándolo aterrados, y sus ojos se empezaron a aguadar en señal de querer llorar, pero oye un quejido y se asusto pensando que se trataba de un animal salvaje, así que volteo hacia donde lo escucho algo temerosa, pero se sorprendió al ver a un chico de aproximadamente quince años, sentado en el piso, recargado a un árbol, esta herido y se ve débil, por lo que esta dormitando._

_A pesar de la suciedad y manchas de sangre en su piel se logra divisar ese tono claro que posee. Su cabello es algo largo y ondulado; amarrado en una coleta baja. Sus facciones son apuestas, y su cuerpo es delgado._

_Kailan se acerca gateando hacia el chico, teniendo curiosidad de saber si esta vivo._

_El chico al sentir la presencia de alguien, abrió rápidamente los ojos, topándose con los ojos curiosos de color azul de Kailan, mientras esta sonrío feliz al ver que esta vivo._

_- ¿Te duelen? –pregunta apuntando sus heridas, el chico sonríe de forma burlona._

_- Algo. –responde divertido._

_- ¡Espérame aquí! –exclama al momento de ponerse de pie. –Iré por alguien para que te ayude. –la pequeña esta dispuesta a dar media vuelta, pero es detenida por la mano del chico que tomo su muñeca._

_- No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí. –ordena con frialdad, y Kailan en vez de asustarse puso una expresión pensativa._

_El chico alzo una ceja, por lo general cuando usa ese tono de voz y mirada intimida a cualquiera, y esa niña a este momento debería estar temblando del miedo. Pero lo que no sabe ese chico es que Kailan esta mas que acostumbrada a ese tono de voz y mirada, siempre las pone su padre cuando esta muy enojado, su tío Marian cuando se acerca alguien "indigno" a él, su hermana cuando se enoja, al igual que Lavi._

_- Bueno, en ese caso iré a mi casa a traer algo con que curarte. –dice feliz por su idea y sonriéndole amigable._

_El azabache sonrío divertido, y simplemente asintió haciendo que Kailan ampliara su sonrisa por aceptar su ayuda._

o-o-o-o-o

_Kailan esta arrodillada frente al chico, guiando un algodón empapado de alcohol hacia una de las heridas de su cara, pero cuando lo pasa por esta el azabache hace una mueca de molestia haciendo que ella aleje el algodón asustada al pensar que lo lastimo._

_- ¿Te he lastimado? –pregunta asustada y el chico sonríe de forma burlona._

_- Tranquila. Para mi el dolor es placentero._

_La chica parpadea mirándolo incrédula, extrañada ante la rara actitud de ese chico, es la primer persona que conoce que le gusta el dolor, pero luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo esta rodeada de anormales, uno mas a la lista viene teniéndola sin cuidado, así que mejor siguió en limpiar sus heridas._

_- Yo me llamo Kailan Cross, ¿y tú? –pregunta con curiosidad, pero sin verle el rostro por estar mas atenta en ver las heridas que esta limpiando, por lo que no pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos del chico al oír su nombre, mirada que borro rápidamente siendo remplazada por una enigmática._

_- Tyki._

-_ ¿Solo Tyki? –pregunta extrañada, alzando su mirada para verlo a los ojos._

_- Si. Solo Tyki. –responde amigable, y sonriendo tan enormemente que se le cerraron los ojos._

- _(Kailan es rara. Ósea va y llega un extraño herido al que le dice que ama el dolor y lo ayuda como si nada. Capaz y era un pedófilo violador)_ –Allen y Lenalee miran incrédulos a su amiga.

Kanda ni la mira, y los otros dos la miran tranquilos, prestando atención en su relato.

- De niña no tuve nunca amigos, porque nee-san y Lavi-kun los atemorizaban a todos y al saber que soy hermana de Eiren, no se acercaban a mí por miedo a ella. –sigue con su relato de lo mas tranquila.

Lenalee y Allen miran con ojos entrecerrados a Lavi y Eiren que no se les ve sentir culpabilidad por haber hecho que Kailan no tuviera amigos de niña.

- Así que Tyki se convirtió en mi primer amigo de la infancia…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tu amigo ese sádico? ¡Te gana por ocho años Kai-chan, además es un pervertido sádico! –dice con seriedad, reproche y hasta rencor Lavi, y Eiren asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿No te mordiste la lengua? –pregunta sarcásticamente Kanda.

- ¿Por qué? –dice curiosa Lavi, extrañándose por la pregunta haciendo que los demás a excepción de Eiren se golpeen la frente de forma exasperada, la pelinegra solo sonrío burlona.

- ¡En fin! –Kailan suspira con pesadez. –el caso es que visitaba a Tyki todos los días para ayudarle con sus heridas, le llevaba ropa, frazadas y algo de comer. Comíamos juntos y conversábamos de algunas cosas. Pero un día que fui a llevarle comida y él desapareció sin decir nada, y ya no lo volví a ver o saber de él hasta el día de ayer.

- Kai-chan. –dice con seriedad Lavi, ganándose la mirada curiosa de todos. – ¿Qué nadie te enseño que es raro y peligroso acercarse a alguien herido y desconocido? En especial cuando este te pide que no le digas a nadie sobre su presencia. –dice en forma de regaño.

- Tenía solo siete años. Además no eres nadie para regañarme. –dice Kailan con molestia, para después voltear el rostro a un lado no viendo el shock que eso causo en Lavi.

- ¡Eiren dile algo! –ordena mirándola acusador.

- ¿Cómo que? –pregunta tranquila y Lavi la mira ofendido.

- No sé, como prohibirle que se vuelva acercar a Tyki, tú más que nadie sabe lo peligroso que es.

A Allen y Lenalee les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que Lavi trata a Kailan como si fuera una niña, razón por la que la peli-azul se le ha hinchado una vena en la cabeza. Por otro lado Kanda bosteza con aburrimiento, el cuento de Kailan le dio sueño.

- Lavi. –dice con seriedad Eiren. –Kailan ya no es una niña, ya sabe lo que este bien o mal. Sin contar que esta en todo su derecho de acercarse y hablarle a quien quiera. –dice despreocupada.

Kailan miro a su hermana con admiración, al menos ella no la trata como una niña, y confía en ella. Mientras que Allen y Lenalee se sorprendieron, no pensaron que ella diría algo así. Por otro lado, Lavi la miro como si lo hubiera traicionado.

- Mal amiga. –murmura entre dientes, y Eiren solo se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

><p>Llegando a la orden Lavi y Eiren fueron llevados a la enfermería para que ahí cierren sus heridas con magia, mientras tanto los demás fueron a la oficina de Komui.<p>

Esta Komui sentado tras su escritorio, apoyando sus codos en este y entrelazando sus manos, para apoyar su barbilla en este. Y su taza favorita esta sobre el escritorio, frente a él.

Del otro lado del escritorio esta Kailan, Kanda, Lenalee y Allen con una expresión sombría y aura asesina rodeándolos.

- Así que eso paso. –dice con seriedad Komui.

- ¿Por qué desde el principio no nos dijiste cual era la verdadera misión? –pregunta entre dientes Kailan. –Gracias a eso tuvimos muchos problemas.

- La verdad toda salió de acuerdo al plan. Aunque claro, jamás pensé que de quienes se enamoraría Piere y Ángela seria de Eiren y Lavi. –dice despreocupado y agitando una mano para restarle importancia. –Pero de igual forma las cosas salieron mejores de lo que pensé. Gracias a eso ya se confirmo quienes son nuestros enemigos y lo que buscan.

- ¿Y quienes son nuestros enemigos? Eiren y Lavi los llaman noe. –dice Allen, de una forma algo tétrica, al igual que los demás el coraje no se ha ido, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa quieren explicaciones.

- Es un grupo de magos oscuros que tienen como objetivo liberar al Conde del milenio. No sé por cuantos este conformado el grupo, pero si sé que son muy poderoso y que se hacen llamar noe. Y si Lavi y Eiren saben como se hacen llamar y parece conocerlos, o al menos alguno de ellos, es porque Sokaro cuando se los llevo a entrenar también tenia la misión de espiar a esos magos, por eso Lavi y Eiren tuvieron varios enfrentamientos con ellos, y saben mas que nadie a que enfrentarse. Por eso mismo me pareció bien que ellos hayan estado con ustedes porque de esa forma no les hubiera sido tan fácil.

Komui termina su explicación con tranquilidad, y alza una ceja al ver que en vez de ver sorpresa en los cuatro sigue viendo furia, cosa que le trajo mala espina, y fue aun mas al ver que los cuatro se miraban entre si y asentían con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué planean? –pregunta temeroso al ver que los cuatro se acercan de forma tétrica a él, y él inconscientemente se pego todo lo que pudo a su silla, no entendiendo la razón de la furia si ya les explico todo. –Lenalee. –mira suplicante a su hermana cuando los cuatro se tronaron los dedos de forma amenazante.

- Lo siento nii-san pero te lo mereces. –dice tétrica, haciendo que Komui entre en shock.

La escena es cortada por exceso de violencia, pero desde afuera de la oficina se oyen golpes, huesos tronar y los gritos más mariconamemte posible que uno se pueda imaginar o haya escuchado.

* * *

><p>- Me siento como nuevo. –Lavi estira sus brazos hacia arriba, él junto Eiren van caminando por los pasillos del hospital de la orden.<p>

- Adoro la magia, pero adoro más que mis heridas ya se puedan cerrar. –dice de lo mas feliz la pelinegra, y su amigo asintió dándole la razón.

- Días sin saber que se siente estar sin dolor que me parecían añorados. –Ahora es Eiren que asintió dándole la razón.

- ¡A un lado!

Ambos alzan la mirada viendo a varias enfermeras empujar una camilla, cuando pasaron a su lado vieron que el la camilla iba Komui inconsciente todo lleno de bolas, heridas abiertas, rasguños, en si iba en un estado deplorable.

- Le fue mejor de lo que imagine. –dice divertida Eiren volteando hacia su amigo, y este asintió, sonriendo de forma burlona.

* * *

><p>Acostado baca arriba en su cama; completa y tranquilamente dormido esta Kanda. Esta tan perdido en sus sueños que no se da cuenta que una sombra masculina esta a un costado de la cama, mirándolo con ese ojo brillando en maldad y sonrisa espeluznante haciéndolo ver tétrico.<p>

Aun entre sueños, el peli-azul sintió la presencia de alguien mas en sus aposentos, de alguien que definitivamente no es su compañero de cuarto. Así que abrió los ojos justo en el momento que la mano del intruso le tapo la boca.

Yuu frunció el entrecejo y miro amenazante el ojo de su captor, mas este amplio su sonrisa traviesa, por lo que el cuerpo del peli-azul comenzó a desprender rayos.

- Tranquilo Yuu-pon, no me obligues a usar esto. –su captor alza su mano libre dejando ver que tiene tomado del pellejo a un pequeño y lindo cachorro, al cual le brillan esos grandes ojos que muestran ternura.

Kanda al ver al cachorro ensancho los ojos, horrorizado, y su captor amplio su sonrisa, mostrando triunfo en su ojo.

* * *

><p>Allen esta afuera de uno de los edificios de los dormitorios, esta recargado en uno de los pilares. El albino tiene sus manos metidas en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y mira con aburrimiento el cielo.<p>

- _(Ya tardo… ¿Para que me habrá citado aquí? Tal vez quiere que lo acompañe a una misión ultra secreta)_ –un aura brillante lo rodeo ante la sola idea de eso, ya se veía a si mismo en un futuro algo cerca mofándose de Kanda por eso.

- ¡ALLEN!

El albino volteo hacia donde escucho su nombre, y se sorprendió al ver a Lavi jalando una correa que tiene amarradas las dos manos de Kanda, el cual tiene un aura asesina rodeándolo, aun así camina un par de pasos atrás del pelirrojo.

- ¿Y de que raza es tu nuevo perro? –pregunta burlón Allen cuando ambos llegaron a él. Lavi sonrío divertido y Kanda gruño como perro rabioso.

- Pues no sé, es una nueva raza. –dice pensativo, sobándose la barbilla.

- ¡Es un Bakaneitor!

Lavi y Allen empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, y el aura asesina de Kanda aumento, tenia unas enormes ganas de meterles su pie envuelto en electricidad en el culo a ambos, y luego matarlos de una forma cruel, lenta y muy, pero muy dolorosa.

El peli-azul usando su electricidad rompió las correas que amarraban sus muñecas, y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, antes de que no se pueda contener y los mate, y no es que se contenga porque sea considerado, lo hace porque sabe que por la parte de afuera de todos los edificios hay cámaras y pues quedara grabado habiendo pruebas de quien los mato, y él no quiere que lo refundan en la cárcel por matar a dos tarados, aunque la verdad ambos lo están tentando bastante.

Lavi paro su ataque de risa cuando noto que la correa se aflojaba, y al buscar con la mirada a Kanda, lo vio alejarse con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, así que rápidamente le dio alcance, pasando uno de sus brazos por el chico de forma amigable, haciendo que detenga su paso, mientras que Allen seguía retorciéndose de la risa.

Por otro lado Kanda mira el brazo del pelirrojo con infinito asco, como si se hubiera manchado los hombros de excremento.

- ¿A donde vas Yuu-pon? –pregunta de forma juguetona.

- Ya que te has desecho de esa horrorosa bestia me iré a mi habitación de donde no debí salir. –dice cortante, moviendo su hombro con brusquedad para soltarse del agarre.

- Sino vienes conmigo le diré a Allen-chian uno de tus secretitos, ese que involucra a los lindos perritos. –dice travieso, y tapándose la boca ocultando su sonrisa burlona.

Kanda voltea todo su cuerpo, mirándolo horrorizado y furioso.

- Prometiste que no dirías nadie si yo no le decía a nadie las pendejadas que me dijiste cuando me conociste. –la frente se le sombreo de negro de solo recordar ese horroroso hecho que le gustaría olvidar, no sabia porque el pelirrojo le hizo prometer eso, ni que estuviera orgulloso de contar algo así, además que no es muy hablador.

- Aclaración: yo prometí no decírselo a Eiren, si tú guardas ese secreto. –dice divertido y Kanda bufa molesto, de todos quien menos quiere que se entere de ese vergonzoso hecho de su vida es Eiren. –¡Vamos Yuu-pon, Allen, nos espera! –dice apuntándolo, y dando media vuelta estando seguro que Kanda lo seguirá, lo conoce bien y sabe que ni loco deja que Allen sepa su secreto.

Finalmente su ataque de risa fue controlado, el albino aun sonriendo de forma bobalicona se enderezo viendo que Kanda se acerca con mueca de malas pulas –_peor de la que suele tener, si es posible—_ y a su lado viene Lavi, no sabia cuando se alejaron, pero la verdad no le importa mucho.

- ¡Bueno Allen, te cite aquí y me traje a Yuu-pon aquí porque desde ahora los convertiré en verdaderos hombres! –dice con heroísmo.

Allen lo miro curioso, no entendiendo de lo que habla, aunque dentro de su ser tenia un mal presentimiento, le alertaba que debería huir, pero pendejamente no hizo caso a esa vocecita. En cuanto Kanda, el definitivamente tuvo un muy mal presentimiento que si por él fuera ya hubiera usado su maravillosa habilidad de huir de ahí sin que nadie se de cuenta, pero desgraciadamente esta bajo amenaza.

* * *

><p>- Así es mis dos queridos amigos, es divertido salir con Eiren, me divierto mucho con ella cuando nos vamos de farra, pero pienso que de vez en cuando hay que cambiar, una noche de chicos suena divertido, mas yendo con mis dos únicos amigos, además los hombres necesitan convivir también entre hombres, y sin mujeres para así divertirnos más. –Lavi tiene su ojo cerrado, ante la enorme sonrisa que adorna su rostro mientras se avienta su monologo.<p>

- Entonces ¿por qué nos trajiste a este lugar? ¡Aquí abundan mujeres! –dice sonrojado Allen, mirando incrédulo hacia adelante.

Se enfoca a Kanda que mirando con ojos entrecerrados el local enfrente a ellos, y su frente esta sombreando de negra, algo le decía que terminaría en un lugar así cuando el pelirrojo menciono algo de convertirlos en hombres de verdad.

La escena se amplia dejando ver dicho lugar, es un local alumbrado con focos fosforescentes y llamativos, el letrero donde dice el nombre del lugar se ve un tuvo y una bailarina restregándose en este brillando con esos focos de me quedo ciego, además el nombrecito del lugar es: "Papayas, Panochas y Yoyopos". Si, un nombre ridículo y demasiado vulgar.

En la puerta del burdel esta un enorme hombre que además esta muy musculoso, y frente a él una larga fila de pervertidos de todos los tipos, pidiendo impacientes que los dejen pasar.

- Lavi, hay mucha fila, dejémoslo para después. –dice Allen nervioso, mirando al pelirrojo.

- No te preocupes Allen. Yo lo solucionare, no podemos posponer más su bautizo. Y sin duda yo seré el padrino. –Lavi se golpea suavemente con su puño derecho su pecho que esta inflado de orgullo.

- _(Años consiguiendo que sensei no me logre meter a uno de estos lugares, y ahora Lavi me meterá en uno, lo peor es que sé que mi oportunidad para huir se fue cuando acepte salir de la escuela con él pensando que iríamos a una misión o algo así. Estoy seguro que ahora no podre huir)_ –el albino se le sombreo la frente de negro y sus ojos se entrecerraron tanto que parecían dos franjas.

- _(¿Me pregunto que será peor: dejar que el moyashi se entere de mi vergonzoso secreto o entrar a este lugar?—_a la mente de Kanda vino la imagen de Allen burlándose de él a cada segundo y además amenazándolo cada que pueda con una de esas bestias y se estremeció. –_pensándolo mejor no me conviene huir)_—al peli-azul se le sombreo la frente de azul, sintiendo nauseas de lo que vendrá.

- ¡Ei! ¡Alfons! –Llama Lavi alzando su brazo y el enorme ser que esta en la entrada decidiendo quien entra y quien no alzo la mirada viendo a Lavi, y al instante sonrío mientras el pelirrojo junto con el par de futuros bautizados lo seguían ya resignados a lo que vendrá.

- ¡Lavi, compadre! –dice emocionado el hombre a la vez que choca sus manos con el pelirrojo cuando este estuvo cerca.

- _(¿Por qué no me extraña que lo conozcan en esta clase de lugares?)_ –Kanda miro con ojos entrecerrados al pelirrojo.

- ¿Dónde esta Eiren? –pregunta buscándola con la mirada.

- Ahora no vino. Me traje a dos amigos. –dice divertido, apuntando con su dedo a Allen y Kanda, y el hombre se mostro decepcionado.

- Oye, ¿Eiren viene a esta clase de lugares? –pregunta en un susurro Allen, no entendiendo que haría Eiren en un lugar así.

- Si. Le gusta venir a divertirse con los meceros. –dice divertido. A Allen le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y Kanda frunció el entrecejo. –Bueno querido amigo Alfons, ¿tendrás una mesa para mi y mis amigos? Quiero bautizarlos. –dice poniendo una mirada cómplice.

- Entiendo. –Alfons lo miro también cómplice, y esa mirada no le gusto para nada a los futuros bautizados. –Hare que te den la mejor mesa, y te atiendan las mejores. –Lavi sonrío emocionado y los otros dos se les sombreo la frente de negro, querían huir de ahí.

* * *

><p>Sentados en unos cómodos sillones de la zona vip esta Lavi abrazado a una chica con cada uno de sus brazos, una le da de beber en la boca y otra le acaricia el cabello. Al pelirrojo se le ve de lo mas feliz, a leguas se le nota que lo esta disfrutando, y las mujeres son hermosas, esculturales y visten ropa demasiado provocativa y vulgar. Después esta Kanda en medio de dos esculturales y hermosas peli-moradas, las cuales se les ve nerviosas ante la mirada asesina del chico, esa que les pone cada que alguna intenta tocarlo o hacer algo para complacerlo. Finalmente esta Allen sentado en medio de dos esculturales y hermosas rubias, las cuales una le intenta dar de beber y la otra la mira coqueta, pero el pobre albino esta todo tullido y sonrojado, no sabiendo como reaccionar.<p>

El pelirrojo miro de reojo a sus amigos, y se le hizo divertido como Allen tímidamente tomaba la copa de sake que una chica le ofrecía, al menos ya esta avanzando, luego miro a Kanda y negó resignado al ver que esta intimidando a las chicas, así que se las arreglo para correrse y mover a las chicas quedando alado de Kanda que lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Yuu-pon estas asustando a las chicas. –dice en forma de regaño. –Debes aprender a divertirte aprovechando que te traje aquí, ¡el mejor burdel de París! Mira que es difícil entrar y sino fuera por mí, ni en tu mas remotos sueños lo conseguirías. Y por solo dejar entrar magos, aquí puedes sentirte libre de no ocultar tus poderes.

- Nadie te pidió que me trajeras aquí. –dice cortante, y Lavi suspira con pesadez.

- Vamos Yuu-pon, solo disfrútalo. –el pelirrojo tomo una botella de sake y como si fuera biberón Lavi le empino la botella de sake a Kanda en la boca, y este para no ahogarse lo único que pudo hacer es tragar.

Cuando la botella termino el pelirrojo se la quito. Allen que vio todo lo que hizo muestra sorpresa en sus ojos, es que le sorprende que Kanda no se hubiera ahogado cuando le empinan de esa manera sake cuando él mismo con un trago casi se ahoga por lo fuerte que es.

Las chicas, Allen y Lavi miran curiosos a Kanda, que se muestra tan inexpresivo como la gran mayoría del tiempo, pero a los pocos segundos las muecas serias del peli-azul se fueron distorsionando hasta quedar una mueca bobalicona que les hizo soltar la carcajada a Allen y Lavi.

Kanda los miro y se puso de pie desenfundando su espada haciendo que todos se alejen un poco de él, esa mirada asesina les dio mas miedo que la que pone estando sobrio.

- ¡Dejen de reír con una chingada hijos de puta! ¡Ya tengo suficiente dolor de cabeza con la puta música de este lugar! –dice furiosa y su espada fue envuelta por rayos eléctricos.

- ¡Lo sentimos Kanda-sama, prometemos callarnos! –dicen rápidamente Lavi y Allen, así Kanda les daba mas miedo, y las chicas asintieron moviendo rápidamente su cabeza de arriba abajo, sintiéndose intimidadas también.

Kanda enfundo nuevamente su espada y se volvió a sentar, para después tomar otra botella de sake e empinársela.

- _(Ya esta agarrando habiente mi ahijado)_ –un aura brillante rodeo a Lavi.

- _(¿Habrá hecho bien Lavi en embriagarlo?)_ –Allen mira nervioso como Kanda ante cada trago que le da a la botella de sake pone una expresión más tétrica.

* * *

><p>Una hora después se ve a Allen con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero ahora no es por timidez, sino por el alcohol ingerido, y es que solo se termina una vasito de sake y las chicas le sirven otro, y él por no ser descortés se lo esta tomando.<p>

- Así es chicas, estoy en la black order y soy mago clase "A". –dice con voz algo gangosa Allen, pasando cada uno de sus brazos por los hombros de las chicas.

- ¡Eso es genial Walker-sama! –dicen admiradas ambas, Allen comienza a reír con arrogancia, dejándose mimar y alabar.

Lavi que como no desaprovecha y usa sus dos manitas para toquetear donde sea a cada una de las dos chicas que tiene a sus lados, se le ve de lo más feliz. Curioso dirige su mirada a sus "ahijados", al ver a Allen sonrío orgulloso ante su avance, luego voltea a Kanda viendo que al menos deja que le sirvan sake, pero tal vez sea porque esta tan borracho que ya no le atina a la copita, aun así sigue sin dejar que lo toque, así que suspira con pesadez ante su lentitud, ni borracho puede ser bueno con las mujeres, pero una idea vino a su cabeza, y volteo hacia la sexy pelirroja que esta a su derecha y le susurro algo al oído, esta asentía ante cada palabra y luego sonrío coqueta, mirando a Kanda.

- ¡Yuu-pon! –Kanda voltea hacia Lavi dándole a entender que lo escucha. –Yo aun me quiero quedar aquí, y Allen…

- ¡Yo también! ¡Me estoy divirtiendo! ¡De haber sabido que así era de divertido desde cuando me dejo traer por sensei! –dice de forma bobalicona y las chicas que están a sus lados chillan emocionadas, restregándose mas con Allen que amplia su sonrisa bobalicona.

- ¡¿Ya oíste? –dice divertido. –En fin amigo, ya note que no estas a gusto aquí, así que Tania te guiara a la salida por la parte trasera para que sea más fácil. ¿Podrás llegar solo a la orden?

- Ni que fuera un niño chiquito. –dice con dificultad a causa del alcohol a la vez que se pone de pie y tambalea, mas logra mantener el equilibrio con algo de dificultad. –No necito niñeras.

- Guíalo preciosa. –dice coqueto Lavi, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirrojo y esta sonríe de forma seductora.

- Así será Lavi. –dice divertida al momento de ponerse de pie. –Por aquí Kanda-sama. –dice comenzando a caminar y Kanda con algo de dificultad la ayuda.

- Para que no se queden solas preciosas, vengan conmigo. –dice coqueto Lavi, mirando a las acompañantes de Kanda, las cuales gustosas se echaron a sus brazos y el pelirrojo las recibió gustoso.

* * *

><p>Por un agosto pasillo Kanda va caminando, tabaleándose un poco, pero con la ayuda de la pared con la que se sostiene logra mantenerse en pie y seguir con su camino. A unos pasos frente a él va caminando la pelirroja que contonea de forma exagerada sus caderas.<p>

La chica se detuvo frente a una puerta, y la abrió al momento que mira a Kanda que se ha detenido.

- Por aquí Kanda-sama. –dice señalándole con la mano la habitación y Kanda camina un par de pasos, y alza ambas cejas al ver que se trata de una habitación y no de la salida.

- Puedo estar algo tomado, pero no soy tan idiota como para no distinguir una habitación de la salida. –dice molesto y fulminándola con la mirada, haciendo sonreír divertida a la chica.

- Lo sé Kanda-sama, pero si lo traje aquí fue para que tome un poco de agua para que se despabile un poco y le sea más fácil irse.

Kanda entrecierra la mirada, estando inseguro en si creerle, pero la verdad esta muy mareado, y lo único que quiere es que se le pase para poder irse de una vez. Así que gruñe con fastidio y se adentra a la habitación siendo seguido por la chica que cerro la puerta tras de si, y prendió el foco.

- Tome asiento. –dice apuntando la cama.

Yuu volvió a gruñir con fastidio, odia que le dijeran que tenía que hacer, pero igual se sentó en la cama, ese maldito mareo no lo deja permanecer mucho tiempo de pie. La chica se coloco frente a él y bajo el zíper de su vestido, dejándolo caer permitiendo ver que no lleva sostén bajo este, solo bragas, y Kanda ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta molesto.

- ¿Sabe Kanda-sama? –dice con sensualidad, relamiéndose los labios. –Realmente desde que lo vi me pareció un chico demasiado apuesto por eso cuando Lavi me pidió que sea yo quien le ayude con su virginidad sin pensarlo acepte.

- ¿Quién te dijo que quiero dejar de ser virgen? –pregunta cortante.

- Nadie. Pero para una mujer, ser la primera de un hombre de carácter tan fuerte como usted es sin duda un gran privilegio. –dice coqueta y Kanda frunce el entrecejo. – ¿Sabe porque solo pueden venir magos aquí Kanda-sama? –la pelirroja posa sus manos frente a sus pechos, cubriéndoselos en una pose provocativa. –Porque aquí solo hay chicas y chicos magos, magos especiales que por tener un nivel bajo de magia no podemos entrar a una orden, pero si tenemos habilidades que pueden complacer a nuestros clientes en sus fantasías. Y yo puedo tomar la forma que usted desee, puedo cumplir cualquier fantasía.

Kanda mira impresionado como la chica cambia de forma, convirtiéndose en la morena que acompañaba a Lavi.

- Dígame como le gustan Kanda-sama y lo complasere. –dice provocativa. –Puedo ser desde una súper modelo. –la mujer se convirtió en una sexy y escultural rubia. –hasta una chica sencilla. –ahora adquirió facciones mas sencillas y menos agraciadas. –Usted es asiático, así que puede ser que las asiáticas sean su tipo. –ahora la mujer tomo forma de la tradicional Japonesa. –Si le gustan más jóvenes, puedo complacerlo. –ahora su cuerpo y rostro tomo forma de una pequeña niña pelirroja y Kanda frunció mas el entrecejo.

- No estoy enfermo. –dice molesto y poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a salir ahí, y camino con dificultad por su mareo, pasando alado de ella.

- Aunque Lavi me dijo que este es mas su tipo. –dice provocativa, Kanda detuvo su paso y volteo sobre su hombro, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver la forma que ahora ha tomado la mujer.

- ¿E-Eiren? –murmura incrédulo, sabe que no es la real, pero ver el físico de Eiren desnuda y mirándolo así, no pudo evitar voltear completamente hacia ella haciéndola sonreír triunfante.

- Puedo ser quien quieras para ti esta noche Kanda-sama. –dice provocativa, caminando hacia él, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca se puso de puntitas y pasos sus brazos por sobre su cuello, y comenzó a restregar sus senos con el torso del peli-azul, mientras rosaba sus labios con los de él. –Dime Kanda-sama, ¿quiere que esta noche sea Eiren Cross? –pregunta con sensualidad y juguetona.

Kanda llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de la chica, tomándole el cabello, y jalándoselo un poco hacia atrás, alejándole un poco el rostro de él. Sus ojos muestran molestia al mirar a esa mujer teniendo el rostro de Eiren haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Solo no hables. –dice cortante, para después estampar sus labios con los de ella en un beso brusco y violento que fue incluso torpe, y la mujer correspondió con algo de dificultad.—_(Aunque tenga el mismo físico no se le parece en nada… su olor y gestos no se parecen en nada)_ –Kanda gruñe molesto y rompe el beso.

Tania respira con dificultad a causa del beso, y mira los ojos de Kanda que muestran frialdad, pensando que se enojo se sintió un poco asustada, y al sentirse jalada por él y empujada con brusquedad hacia la cama la asusto un poco más. Apoyo sus codos en el colchón para ver que hará el oji-azul, viendo como este comienza a quitarse su espada para después su chaqueta.

- Bien. Obtendrás lo que quieres, pero mientras tanto no quiero que hables, no digas nada hasta que termine contigo, si lo haces te corto en dos. –dice amenazante.

Tania asintió sintiéndose algo intimidada, pero a la vez excitada por la situación.

Kanda tiro su chaqueta y espada al piso, después se desabrocho el pantalón, y sin quitárselo se posiciono sobre la chica, sin llegar a aplastarla y estampo sus labios con los de ella en un beso salvaje que ella gustosa correspondió, notando que ya sus movimientos no son tan torpes como en el beso anterior.

Yuu llevo una de sus manos al seno derecho de la chica y lo estrujo con brusquedad sacándole un gemido que quedo encerrado en el beso.

* * *

><p>Ha amanecido, y Eiren comienza a abrir poco a poco los ojos despertándose. Al estar ya completamente abiertos y haber enfocado mejor su vista se estira de forma perezosa. Terminando de estirarse bosteza a la vez que voltea hacia la cama de su compañero, viéndola tendida y sin su compañero.<p>

- _(Recuerdo que me dormí antes que él, pero no recuerdo que me haya dicho que saldría)_ –Eiren se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, sabiendo que seguro a su amigo le dieron ganas de ir a buscar alguien para relajarse esa noche.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Lenalee caminando por uno de los pasillos, y mirando a todos lados, como en busca de algo o alguien, además que se le ve como si se sintiera culpable por algo.<p>

- _(La verdad me pase con Allen ayer, él no tiene la culpa de nada y pago mi enojo cuando él solo intentaba ser amable. Debo encontrarlo para disculparme, espero me perdone.)_ –el rostro de la peli-verde se mostro mas acongojada.

Kailan viene de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos. La chica viste en este momento un pantalón ceñido deportivo color morado, y una blusa de mangas cortas levemente ceñida de color lila, cubriendo su frente lleva una bandana de tela de toalla de color lila, para finalizar unos tenis. Su cabello esta recogido completamente en una coleta alta, y lleva una pequeña toalla alrededor del cuello. Su piel brilla un poco a causa del sudor y se le ve algo agitada.

La peli-azul se detiene al ver a Lenalee venir de lado contrario, y al notarla acongojada.

- ¿Te pasa algo Lenalee? –pregunta curiosa y preocupada.

La peli-verde detiene su paso, y la mira algo sorprendida al no esperar topársela.

- ¡Kailan! ¿vienes de ejercitarte?

- Si.

- Estoy buscando a Allen. ¿Lo has visto? –pregunta esperanzada y Kailan niega, desilusionándola.

- ¿Para que lo buscas?

- Me quiero disculpar con él. Ayer fui muy grosera, cuando él solo intentaba ser amable conmigo. –dice apenada.

- Si lo note. –dice pensativa. – pero ¿por qué estabas enojada ayer? ¿Acaso habrá sido por ese beso que le dio la tal Road? –pregunta insinuante.

Lenalee frunce el entrecejo al recordar el beso, y sus mejillas se sonrojan al verse descubierta, así que voltea su rostro a un lado apenada, haciendo a Kailan sonreír divertida.

- Allen solo es mi amigo, puede besar a quien se le pegue la regalada gana. No tengo que enojarme por eso. –dice molesta.

- Eso mismo digo yo, aun así te enojaste. –dice juguetona.

- ¡No me enoje! –exclama alterada y Kailan sonríe burlona.

- ¡Claro! –dice sarcástica y de forma juguetona

- _(No sé porque dicen que no se parece a Eiren, si ahorita esta demostrando ser digna hermana menor de esa loca) –_Lenalee entrecierra su mirada hacia su amiga, haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa.

- ¡KAILAN!

Lenalee voltea y Kailan alza la mirada, viendo a Eiren que va corriendo hacia ellas teniendo su mano derecha en alto para llamar su atención. Al igual que Lenalee, Eiren también viste su uniforme de mago.

- ¡Te estaba buscando! –dice amigable Eiren cuando llego junto a ellas.

- ¿A mi? –Kailan se apunta a si misma como si no se la creyera y Eiren asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – ¿Para que?

- _(Salvada por Eiren. Jamás pensé que esto pasaría)_ –Lenalee suspira aliviada al ver que la llegada de la pelinegra hizo que Kailan olvidara que se estaba mofando de ella.

- ¿Sabes latín?

- No. –contesta extrañada por la pregunta, y Lenalee alza una ceja tampoco entendiendo la razón por la que preguntara eso.

- ¡Entonces toma! –Eiren le lanza un libro que sostenía en su mano izquierda y Kailan lo toma en el aire, para después mirarle curiosa la portada.

- "Latín para principiantes"—Kailan y Lenalee alzan una ceja sin entender. –¿Para qué es esto nee-san? –la peli-azul alza su mirada, para ver curiosa a su hermana.

- El primer pasó para aprender la técnica de nuestra familia, saber latín. –explica con tranquilidad y tanto Kailan como Lenalee ensanchan los ojos sorprendidas. -¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que lo había olvidado? –dice divertida.

- Si.

- Que poca fe tienes en mí. –dice decepcionada.

- Es tu culpa. El día que prometiste ayudarme a entrenar te hiciste pendeja en otras cosas, que me hiciste pensar que ya lo habías olvidado. –dice con reproche y Lenalee asintió dándole la razón.

- Es que cuando me distraigo con otra cosa olvido hasta mi nombre. –dice divertida y Kailan la mira incrédula. –Bueno, aprende Latín, cuando lo domines al menos un ochenta por ciento seguimos con el otro paso. Yo te enseñaría, pero soy pésima explicando teorías. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia. –Hay más libros en la biblioteca e incluso puedes pedirle ayuda a esa sensei paranoica y enferma de los nervios, tengo entendido que es una persona que domina muy bien ese idioma.

- ¿Hablas de Miranda-san?

- Ándale, esa tal Martha es muy buena en eso según me dijo Komui. –Eiren asintió conforme por recordar el nombre.

- Es Miranda, nee-san. –Kailan y Lenalee la miran con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Como sea. –Eiren agita una mano restándole importancia. .—lo que importa es que le puedes pedir ayuda, el nombre no tiene importancia.

- Es una falta de respeto no aprenderse el nombre de una persona cuando te lo acaban de decir.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta sin mucho interés, haciendo que ambas chicas suspiren resignadas.

* * *

><p>Kanda abrió sus ojos despertándose y al instante llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza al sentir un fuerte dolor en ella. Frunció el entrecejo molesto. Luego paseo sus ojos por la habitación haciéndosele extraña, esa sin duda no es su habitación. Esta por pararse, pero ese peso extra no lo dejo, así que bajo la mirada viendo una manta de cabello rojo, y volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, comenzando a recordarlo todo, por muy ebrio que haya estado no es tan idiota como para no recordar lo que hizo.<p>

- Tks… Me deje llevar por el maldito juego de ese conejo idiota. –dice entre dientes.

Con fastidio quita a la mujer desnuda que esta encima de él, a pesar del movimiento brusco ella no se despertó. Yuu se pone de pie dejando ver su desnudes y comienza a buscar su ropa regada por el suelo para comenzar a vestirse e irse de ahí lo antes posible.

Kanda salió hecho una fiera de la habitación, y se alejo a paso largo y marcado, sin darse cuenta que Lavi estaba recargado en la pared del lado contrario de donde él se fue.

El pelirrojo tiene una sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro y mira hacia donde Kanda se aleja. Cuando se perdió de vista se endereza y se adentra a la habitación viendo a Tania completamente dormida.

El pelirrojo se sienta en la orilla de la cama y le da leves palmaditas en las mejillas a la chica, la cual se comienza a despertar.

- ¿Lavi? –dice extrañada.

- Veo que Yuu-pon te dejo agotada. –dice burlón.

- No sabes cuanto. Por muy inexperimentado que sea, en la cama es un salvaje. A él le queda eso de que usa sus instintos para todo. –dice divertida, sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que es mejor que yo? –dice ofendido y dolido.

- Como Lavi no hay nadie. –melosa se abraza a uno de sus brazos, restregando su mejilla en él, y Lavi sonríe divertido. –Aunque tuve que usar el ultimo recurso que me sugeriste para seducirlo. –dice algo decepcionada, ya que ella quería lograrlo sin cambiar de apariencia.

- Ya veo. –dice pensativo, sobándose la barbilla. –Tal vez porque tomaste la apariencia de mi querida amiga fue muy salvaje. Seguro contigo descargo todos los corajes que ella le provoco en la misión. –dice con diversión y Tania lo mira sin entender.

- No sé de que hablas, pero el caso es que aunque sea muy apuesto y apasionado, también es muy raro. No me dejo hablar, cuando gemía me obligaba a hacer algo para callarme, por lo general los hombres aman cuando hacen gemir a una mujer, eso les sube el ego y se les hace mas excitantes, pero imagino que hay de gustos a gustos, además solo me dio un par de besos, después de eso no me volvió a besar, ni a dejarme que lo besara, sin importar cuantas veces lo hayamos follado. –dice de forma berrinchuda.

- ¿Tan bien besa Yuu-pon como para querer más besos de él? –pregunta divertido.

- El primero fue muy torpe, el segundo mejoro, y yo quería ver que tanto iba mejorando, pero él no me dejo. –Tania infla los mofles en un infantil puchero.

- Bueno hermosa. –Lavi le toma la barbilla alzándole el rostro para que lo mire al rostro. –Una copia nunca se comparara con la original. –dice juguetón y la pelirroja frunce el entrecejo al momento que mueve con brusquedad su rostro para que la suelte, sintiéndose ofendida. – ¡En fin! –el pelirrojo suelta un profundo suspiro. –Solo vine aquí para advertirte algo. –Tania lo mira curiosa. –Toma tus cosas y huye de aquí. Sal del país o que se yo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando Eiren se entere que le has quitado la virginidad a Yuu-pon lo mas seguro es que venga a matarte. –dice divertido y Tania ensancha los ojos.

- ¡Me dijiste que no era su hombre! –exclama temerosa.

- Y no lo es… aun. –dice divertido. –pero Eiren es muy posesiva con todo, aun con lo que no se da cuenta que quiere para ella. Conociéndola cuando se entere vendrá a este lugar y a base de su sadismo le sacara la verdad a alguien de quien se acostó con Yuu-pon y te matara de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que puedas imaginar. –dice de forma tétrica.

- ¡Debiste haber dicho eso antes! –exclama poniéndose de pie de una salto comenzando a buscar su ropa ante la mirada divertida del pelirrojo. – ¡Maldito Lavi! Si me hubieras dicho eso antes no me hubiera arriesgado de esta forma por muy apuesto y sexy que fuera el chico.

- Por eso no te lo dije, además sabia que Yuu-pon no caería en mi juego al menos que pierda el control, y la única mujer que consigue eso es Eiren, y solo tu en este lugar puedes transformarte en ella. –dice con burla.

- Bastardo. ¡Conociendo a Eiren me despelleja viva!

- Por eso te lo digo ahora, para que huyas. –dice burlón.

- ¡Maldito Lavi idiota, y maldito Kanda obsesionado con una Cross!

Lavi amplia su sonrisa y se recarga mejor para ver como la mujer apurada se comienza a vestir, y se contuvo las ganas de soltar la carcajada cuando la chica por ponerse las bragas a la carrera se cae de cara al suelo.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación donde esta Allen es abierta de sopetón por Lavi, que tiene sus brazos abiertos a sus costados y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Ante el pelirrojo se ve la escena de Allen dormido a sus anchas, completamente desnudo y a cada uno de sus lados una mujer en las mismas condiciones.<p>

- Que orgulloso me siento de Allen. Es un diamante en bruto que con gusto puliré. –Lavi se limpia con sus manos lagrimas invisibles, y mira conmovido la escena, como si estuviera viendo su primer pintura que resulto ser una obra de arte.

* * *

><p>Kanda va caminando por los patios de la orden, agradece que nadie lo haya visto entrar porque sino le viene reprimenda por salir sin permiso siendo mago "A", aunque se puede excusar que Lavi lo saco de la orden, echándole toda la culpa a él, y está seguro que por los antecedentes de él y los de Lavi le creerán.<p>

El dolor de cabeza en el peli-azul no ha bajado, al contrario ha aumentado, por eso lo rodea un aura asesina, y su expresión demuestra que a cualquiera que le hable o toque lo va a despellejar vivo, por esa razón todo ser vivo e inteligente se abría paso dejándolo pasar, ni locos se meten en el camino de Kanda Yuu estando en el estado que esta.

- ¡YUU-YUU! –grita de forma cantarina Eiren.

Todos incluso Kanda miran hacia donde provino el grito viendo a la pelinegra correr de lo más feliz hacia Kanda, dejándole en claro a los espectadores que la única pendeja, o la única valiente en meterse en el camino de Kanda estando así, es ella.

Cuando Eiren llego a Kanda se aventó echándosele encima, colgándosele como koala por la parte de enfrente y Kanda se tenso, al momento que a la cabeza le venían todas las cosas que hizo con la mujer que tomo la apariencia de Eiren.

- Suéltame. –dice de forma sombría.

- Yuu-yuu. –dice Eiren extrañada a la vez que comienza a olfatearlo como si fuera perro. –Hueles a alcohol, cigarros y perfume barato de mujer. –Eiren alza la mirada mostrándose seria, y Kanda se tenso más. – ¿Estuviste en un antro de mala muerte? –Eiren se golpe mentalmente por preguntar eso, ósea, ¿Kanda Yuu en un antro? ¡Imposible! Es como decir que Allen rechazo una comida.

- No molestes. –dice cortante, intentando quitársela de encima, pero Eiren se abrazo mas fuerte no queriéndose soltar.

El forcejeo hizo que sus cuerpos hicieran mas fricción y el peli-azul frunció el entrecejo al sentir su cuerpo reaccionar.

- _(¡Demonio! Esto ha pasado un millón de veces ¿en que cambia ahora?)_ –Kanda frunció el entrecejo, tenia que alejarla antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara más y sea notable, mas para ella que la tiene pegada.

A los pies del peli-azul apareció un círculo celeste y su cuerpo fue envuelto por rayos eléctricos haciendo a Eiren salir volando un par de metros y que caiga de sentón al piso ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

Eiren sentada en el piso mira sorprendida a Kanda, por mas que lo sacara de sus casillas es la primera vez que Kanda la ataca usando su magia. En cuanto Kanda; su energía desapareció e inclino su rostro haciendo que su cabello lo tape, ocultando como mira sorprendido sus manos, a él también le sorprendió que la haya atacado.

- Que mal genio Yuu-pon. –sin que nadie se diera cuenta Lavi había llegado alado de Kanda y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros de forma amigable, dejando ver que había visto todo. A su lado esta Allen inclinado, apoyándose en cuatro vomitando, aun sufriendo las consecuencias del alcohol. –Por lo general cuando uno acaba de tener sexo anda de muy buen humor, mas siendo tu primera vez. –dice juguetón.

Kanda gruñe molesto porque Lavi revele su vida privada como si nada, mientras que Eiren ensancho los ojos. Con brusquedad se zafa Kanda del agarre de Lavi, y comienza a caminar pasando alado de Eiren, la cual ahora frunció el entrecejo y mira con frialdad a Lavi.

- Lavi. –el pelirrojo deja de mirar divertido por donde se aleja Kanda y voltea hacia su amiga notando que esta tiene la cabeza agachada haciendo que el cabello tape su rostro mientras que con su mano derecha alza un dedo y lo mueve en señal de que se acerque, y así lo hace el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta curioso, poniéndose en cuclillas.

Eiren lo toma con brusquedad del saco al momento de alzar el rostro, haciendo que el pelirrojo pase salva con dificultad, e intente alejarse, pero Eiren esta usando mucha fuerza y acerco mucho su rostro al de él, ahora ve de donde Kailan saco la fuerza de elefante cuando se enoja.

- ¿Tú llevaste a Yuu-yuu y Allen a un burdel? –pregunta tétrica.

- No a cualquier burdel, sino al famosísimo "Papaya, Panocha y Yoyopo" –dice con orgullo, ni intimidado no dirá con orgullo el nombre de ese lugar. –Ahí bautizaron a mi par de ahijados.

- ¡Hijo de puta! Sabes lo mucho que me gusta Allen, si querías quitarle la virginidad me hubieras dicho a mi y con gusto yo se la quitaba. –dice furiosa, pero en un susurro, no es pendeja, y ni enojada gritara a los cuatro vientos eso estando Allen ahí.

- ¿Y luego a quien pongo para que Yuu-pon se la quite? Tenia que ser parejo y hacer que a los dos que elegí como ahijados de eso pierdan la virginidad al mismo tiempo. –dice de forma aniñada, poniendo cara de angelito. Eiren frunció más el entrecejo, marcando más su expresión tétrica.

- ¿Quién? –pregunta exigente.

- ¿Quién que? –dice haciéndose el desatendido, y mirándola con inocencia.

- ¿Quién se acostó con él?

- ¿Con quien? ¿Allen o Yuu-pon? –pregunta divertido.

- Solo dime quienes fueron. –dice tétrica.

- De nada sirve que te lo diga, en este momento deben estar encima del avión huyendo de ti. –dice burlón, para después sacarle la lengua travieso.

Se corta la escena por exceso de violencia y por no ser apta para cardiacos, pero ya terminando se ve a Lavi todo chamuscado, con su pie derecho alzado, convulsionándose, con espuma saliéndole de la boca, su cara se censura ante lo desfigurada que esta.

Eiren frente a él complacida, viendo su obra de arte. Allen que se había recuperado del vomito cuando la escena de violencia empezó, lo vio todo, no sabe porque Eiren comenzó a golpear y quemar a Lavi sin piedad, pero eso no importa ahora, el albino como muchos espectadores que vieron la escena están sentados en el piso, abrazando sus piernas, meciéndose y chupándose un pulgar todos traumados.

- Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me hacen enojar de verdad. –dice tétrica, para después pisarle la cara a Lavi sacándole un gemido de dolor aun entre su inconsciencia—Ahora iré a impedir que un vuelo salga, así que ya vengo. – Eiren comienza a correr, para ir a su siguiente objetivo.

- _(Lección aprendida: No hacer que Eiren llegue a su límite en celos, y menos mofarme de eso… ¡nah! Igual se me terminara olvidando que pague las consecuencias de esa lección. Así que mejor me apunto mentalmente huir cuando logre hacer que nuevamente sus celos lleguen al limite, mofarme de ella, y ahí huir)_ –aun en la inconsciencia, Lavi asintió dándose la razón a si mismo.

* * *

><p>En las puertas del aeropuerto principal de Paris toda la gente que iba a salir o entrar se aleja atemorizada abriéndole paso a la pelinegra que tiene expresión de maniática psicópata, la cual es rodeada por un aura demasiado atemorizante.<p>

Eiren sale del aeropuerto y camina unos cuantos metros alejándose de ahí.

- _(Aunque me haya apurado no logre dar con el vuelo que tomaron)_ –la pelinegra detiene su paso, e inclina el rostro hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello lo tape, de pronto su cuerpo comienza a tener leves aspamos comenzando a reír de forma psicópata, risa que fue aumentando de intensidad hasta ser mas escandalosa, haciendo que todo aquel que pasara cerca se alejara con miedo pensando que esta loca. – ¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS MIKK TYKI! ¡AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE TODO ESTO LO PLANEASTE SABIENDO QUE ESTO PASARIA! –grita como maniática alzando su rostro para mirar al cielo, para después volver a reír como psicópata.

Atrás de Eiren, en el cielo aparece una puerta, que al abrirse deja ver a Tyki, el cual flota mirando divertido y triunfante a Eiren que sigue en su ataque de loquera.

- Todo salió de acuerdo al plan. – Tyki sonríe de forma espelúznate. –Con esto mi venganza hacia esos dos por engañarme ha terminado. –dice complacido y ampliando su sonrisa.

**Continuara**

**jajaja, enserio tyki da miedo jajaja se me ace ke ste es la mente maestra ke trabaja tras el conde... ese hombre es un peligro, o es bueno manipulando o conoce muy bien a eiren y lavi, y sabe como van a reaccionar...**

**bueno, allen y kanda ya fueron bautizados por su padrino lavi jajaj she loko**

**aclaraciones: se que papaya es un fruto, pero en mi pais tambien le llaman papayas en una forma bulgar a los senos de una mujer. panochas: es la forma bulgar aki en mi pais de llamarle a la vagina. yoyopos: otra forma bulgar como llaman el ano XD**

**osea ke ese antro a los ke los yevo lavi a bautizar tiene un nombre de lo mas bulgar XD**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**

**kriss**


	17. Competencia en parejas

**Competencia en parejas**

Lenalee y Kailan van entrando al comedor de magos, pero solo se adentran unos pocos pasos cuando se detienen al oír los griteríos de mujeres y al instante una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca. Ambas se miran entre sí mostrando incredulidad, para después dirigir su mirada al frente divisando a Eiren recostada en un diván siendo alzado por dos musculosos magos, otro la abaniquea con un abanico grande con plumas, otro le da de comer en la boca y otro mago le sirve algo de vino tinto en la copa que sostiene con su mano derecha. Frente a ella hay un montón de magos mirándola como bobos enamorados.

Alado esta Lavi acostado en otro diván, usando de almohada las tornadas piernas de una escultural maga que le da de comer en la boca, mientras otra sexy maga lo abaniquea con un gran abanico con plumas, otra le da de comer uvas en la boca, frente a él hay un montón de magas mirándolo enamoradas.

Tanto a Eiren como a Lavi se les ve una expresión de aburrimiento mientras se dejan mimar y alabar.

Lenalee y Kailan suspiran con pesadez y se encaminan a tomar una bandeja para servirse algo de comida.

- Esa rara misión donde le hicimos de sirvientas al menos nos había librado por un rato de estos espectáculos a la hora de comer. –dice con resignación Lenalee.

Kailan solo asintió, intentando ignorar a esos dos, en especial al mago pelirrojo, pero en su ceja derecha se divisa un tic nervioso por no conseguirlo y porque su mirada se desvié cada dos por tres hacia esos dos.

- ¡Vamos a sentarnos con Allen-kun! –Lenalee apunta al mencionado, haciendo que Kailan mire hacia esa dirección y una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca al ver que el albino se atraganta de la montaña de comida que tiene sobre la mesa, frente a él.

Allen sostiene en su mano derecha una pierna de pollo frito y en su izquierda un pescado dorado, de los cuales se turna para darle una mordida a cada uno.

Kanda esta sentado en la mesa del rincón que desgraciadamente esta alado de la mesa donde esta Allen. Kanda intenta ignorar todo su entorno mientras come su soba, pero esa vena hinchada en su frente es clara muestra de que no lo esta consiguiendo.

El albino le da una mordida a la vez que mira de reojo hacia donde están esos dos magos ególatras.

- _(Cada que los veo así me da un no sé qué. Es como ver las mini copias jóvenes y aun no tan malditas de sensei)_ –de solo pensar en Marian, Allen pone su expresión de póker, como si de un interruptor su hubiera tratado.

Pero el albino quita su expresión póker cuando oyó el sonido de unas charolas dejarse caer en la mesa, por lo que alzo la mirada viendo a sus dos amigas con expresión de fastidio.

* * *

><p>- ¡Aburrido! –exclaman con pereza Lavi y Eiren.<p>

Sus fans gritan soñadores mientras sus ojos tornan forma de corazón como llevan haciéndolo por cada leve gesto, palabra o movimiento de ese par.

- Chicos. –Eiren mira a toda la bola de pubertos hormonarles que tiene por fans. –Díganme lo que les gusta de mí.

- ¡Todo Eiren-sama! ¡Es tan sexy! –dicen a coro de forma soñadora, y Eiren suspira con pesadez, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Lavi que la mira de la misma forma.

- Ni que me alaben me anima como comúnmente lo hace. Esto esta más aburrido que los programas de Jaime Mausan. –dice con fastidio.

- Si. Necesito acción Eiren, y no hablo de sex… de eso — dice nervioso recordando la madriza que le dio Eiren por apadrinar a Allen y Kanda, sabiendo que si no quiere recibir otra paliza igual no puede mencionar la palabra sexo frente su amiga. Eiren entrecerró su mirada de forma amenazante, sabiendo lo que iba a decir, poniéndolo más nervioso. –Necesito acción de batallas, necesito patear traseros para probar con hechos que soy el mejor. –dice asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

- ¡Pero si es el mejor Lavi-sama! –exclaman soñadoras sus fans.

- Lo sé nenas. –Lavi se hace el cabello hacia atrás de una forma sexy haciendo gritar como locas a todas sus fans, incluso algunas se desmayaron.

- Si. También necesito acción, algo diferente, divertido. Ni hacerle la vida imposible a Komui me divierte en este momento. –dice con fastidio, ignorando las locas fans de su amigo.

Uno de los musculosos magos que ahora le sirven de sirvientes le dio un poco de fruta en la boca a Eiren, la cual mastico y comenzó a limpiarse la boca con una "servilleta", Lavi que noto que no era servilleta sino mas bien una clase de panfleto, alzo ambas cejas curioso.

- ¿Qué es eso Eiren? –pregunta apuntando el papel con el que su amiga se limpia los labios.

- Mi servilleta. –dice despreocupada, para después hacerla bolita y aventarla, hacia la cabeza de un pobre idiota que esta por ahí, pero Lavi fue rápido y alzo su mano para atraparla en el aire. – ¿Por qué atrapas mi servilleta? Estaba por convertirse en un proyectil. –dice con reproche.

- No es una servilleta tarada, es una publicidad. –Lavi entrecierra los ojos al mirarla. –Tu problema va de mal en peor, mira que ya no distingues una servilleta de una publicidad. –dice resignado, soltando un profundo suspiro. –Además tu tacto esta atrofiado, se suponme debes sentir lo raposo de esta clase de papel. –su mirada se torno burlona al igual que la sonrisa que apareció.

- Para tu información sabia que era un anuncio de publicidad que yo agarre como servilleta y si quiero agarrar un anuncio de publicidad, una cortina como servilleta o lo que sea lo hare, porque soy la grandiosa y fabulosa Eiren Cross. –dice con firmeza.

- ¡Oh si! –dice con admiración y de forma soñadora sus fans.

- Si, si, si. –Lavi agita una mano restándole importancia y dándole por su lado, para después desenvolver el papel para leerlo, su sentido de Dios griego le dice que podría ser algo divertido e interesante lo que hay en el papel. – pero… ¿qué ve mi oclayo?! –exclama impresionado al mirar el papel.

- ¿Qué es? –pregunta curiosa, que ya ha saltado cayendo en cuclillas encima de la cabeza de la chica que tiene en sus piernas la cabeza de Lavi, noqueándola.

Eiren se asoma intentando ver el papel que su amigo lee, pero en eso momento el pelirrojo se endereza sentándose, dándole un cabezazo en la barbilla a la pelinegra. Los fans de esos dos hacen una exclamación de horror ante el chingazo.

- ¡¿Por qué no te fijas idiota?! –exclama furiosa mientras se soba la barbilla.

- ¡Es tu culpa por venir así! –reclama furioso, sobándose la cabeza.

Ambos acercan sus rostros hasta que sus frentes quedan juntas mientras se mandan rayitos con la mirada y pelan los dientes, gruñéndose como perros rabiosos. Lavi quito su mano de su cabeza dejando ver un gran chichón y Eiren quito su mano de la barbilla dejando ver la zona enrojecida y con sangre.

- ¡Has osado a golpear mi bello rostro tarado! ¡Esto es pena de muerte! –dice entre dientes, de forma amenazante.

- ¡Y tú has golpeado mi bella cabeza, por tu culpa tengo este feo chichón! –dice apuntándolo. –El atentar contra mi sex-appel es pena de muerte.

Lavi y Eiren separan sus rostros, para después saltar, cayendo de pie en una de las mesas que resulto ser donde están sentados Allen, Kailan y Lenalee, tirándoles encima a los tres la comida que había sobre la mesa.

Lavi y Eiren están uno frente al otro en posición de pelea. Mientras que Allen, Kailan y Lenalee han bajado su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo le tape media cara, los tres embarrados de diferentes tipos de alimentos. Los tres se han enojado, solo que por distintas razones; las chicas porque se enojaron al ser manchadas de comida, y Allen porque esos dos han hecho que se desperdicie comida y eso para él es peor que si ellos le hubieran matado a un familiar o amigo suyo.

Rápidamente los fans de Eiren y Lavi sacaron pompones y comenzaron a hacer porras apoyando a su respectivo ídolo y amor platónico.

En cuanto a Kanda le desapareció su tic nervioso y vena hinchada en la cabeza, al ver como esos dos han manchado de comida al moyashi y a las dos locas. Sin duda disfruto el espectáculo, y agradeció que esos tres ahora no se hayan colado en su mesa o sino hubiera salido afectado también, algo le decía que esos dos lo hicieron a propósito, además sabia que su diversión iba a comenzar al ver como ese par de tarados están por pelear, deseando que se maten entre sí.

Eiren hace la pose de la gruya de Kun-fu y mira seria a Lavi.

- ¡Técnica secreta numero veinticinco: maquina simple! –grita al momento de dar una voltereta hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en la esquina de la mesa, creando una especie de polea con su cuerpo, para después impulsarse hacia abajo haciendo que la mesa se alce mandando a volar a Lavi.

El pelirrojo dio una voltereta en el aire, cayendo de pie encima de la comida de Kanda machándolo en el proceso y haciendo que borre su sonrisa torcida, su mueca ahora muestra nuevamente que tiene problemas de estreñimiento.

Lavi también hizo la posición de la gruya de Kun-fu, y mira con seriedad a su ahora contrincante.

- ¡Técnica secreta numero cien: matrix! –grita Lavi al momento de saltar en cámara lenta hacia Eiren, y en verdad es sorprendente como va muy pero muy lento hacia la pelinegra, los demás no entienden como no se cae y sigue suspendido en el aire.

- _(Confirmado: esos cabrones lo están haciendo a propósito)_ –una vena se hincho en la frente de Kanda que pasa una mano por su rostro quitándose la comida de la cara.

Kanda, Allen, Kailan y Lenalee tienen los ojos entrecerrados al ver las ridículas técnicas de esos dos que saben solo están haciendo para joderlos en el proceso y divertirse ellos, mientras los fans de ese dúo miran admirados sus técnicas.

- ¡Apúrate Lavi! Llevas cinco minutos y apenas vas a medio camino. –dice con fastidio Eiren viendo a Lavi que sigue suspendido en el aire moviendo muy lento sus brazos de forma circular como si estuviera nadando en cámara lenta en el aire. – ¡Odio esperar y lo sabes!... ¡Tecnica secreta numero doce: sayayin fase tres! –de quien sabe donde Eiren saca una peluca rubia estilo Goku cuando se transforma en la fase tres y se la puso haciendo que a Kailan, Allen, Kanda y Lenalee se les sombree la frente de negro.

Uno de sus musculosos admiradores que tomo como sirviente se puso atrás de ella con una lámpara que dio una potente luz, y ante la potente luz de la lámpara Lavi sale volando como suelen hacerlo los enemigos de Goku cuando les da de lleno su energía.

Misteriosamente cuando paso por donde esta Kanda mientras salía "volando" le tiro su jugo sobre la ropa, era lo único que se había salvado hace un momento y por eso ahora Kanda tiene su vena en la frente más hinchada.

Allen, Kailan y Lenalee tienen la frente sombreada de negro, viendo como Lavi choca contra la pared, para después resbalar sentado en el suelo, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y su rostro muestra una mueca de dolor que los tres bien saben finge, mientras sus fans hacen una exclamación de horror.

- ¡Esto no se queda así Kakarota! –dice furioso a la vez que se pone de pie de un brinco. – ¡Técnica secreta numero cinco: clones de sombras! –de quien sabe donde Lavi saco varios muñecos de trapo con pelo rojo y peinado como Lavi, incluso tenia parche.

El pelirrojo se los lanza a Eiren, la cual ensancha los ojos horrorizada, pero antes de que pueda esquivarlos los muñecos le dan de lleno brutalmente, haciendo que sus fans hagan una exclamación de horror.

Ante la mirada horrorizada de sus fans, Eiren cae de forma principesca y en cámara lenta hacia atrás, estirando sus brazos en el proceso golpeando los postres que se habían salvado, provocando que le caigan encima a Kailan, Lenalee y Allen que se les sombreo más la frente de negro y una vena se hincho con potencia en su frente.

- ¡Esto no se quedara así Nabruto! –dice molesta, mientras se pone de pie de un brinco.

- ¿Y que harás Sasuka? ¿Pelearas? –dice retador. – ¡No me importa lo que hagas, te traeré de regreso a la ciudad conmigo Dattebayo! –dice de forma heroica, apuntándola con uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha, pero si expresión seria fue remplazada por una de miedo.

- ¡Esa expresión muestra que eres un cobarde Nabruto! –dice triunfante al verle esa expresión de miedo. –Jamás regresare a la ciudad. Me uniré a mi tío Madarian para acabar con tu ciudad y vengar a mi clan. –Eiren comienza a reír como desquiciada.

- ¡Sasuka, Itacha ha revivido! –exclama temeroso apuntando atrás de su amiga.

Eiren voltea sobre su hombro hacia atrás y casi se zurra del miedo al ver a Itacha con expresión sombría y mirada de psicópata asesina.

Eiren ni tonta, ni perezosa intenta huir, pero Kailan fue rápida y la tomo del cuello de la chaqueta haciendo que la pelinegra se convierte en chibi y comienza a patalear mientras llora del miedo.

- Te lo dije Eiren. Era mala idea fingir una pelea para joderles el almuerzo. –dice con reproche Lavi. –Ahora recibirás tu castigo por ser niña mala. –dice con burla, dispuesto a dar media vuelta para dejar que su amiga se sacrifique por él, pero no logra dar media vuelta ya que Kanda apareció atrás de él y lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta, alzándolo, haciendo que el pelirrojo se transforme en chibi y lloriquee como nenita, sin voltear a verlo porque sabe que seguro se traumara ante la expresión que trae Kanda.

La escena se censura por exceso de violencia, pero se ve a los fans, Allen y Lenalee hacer muecas de dolor mientras entrecierran sus ojos intentando no ver la escena, pero ante los gritos de dolor y los sonidos de los golpes acompañados con huesos tronar les impide cerrarlos.

* * *

><p>Se ve el comedor en completo silencio como le gusta a Kanda. Los fans del par de idiotas sentados en sus mesas comiendo intentando no hacer ruido al llorar por miedo que les pase lo mismo que a sus amores platónicos a manos de los desalmados que los golpearon, desalmados que miran de reojo cada dos por tres mostrando temor.<p>

Kanda esta sentado en la mesa de la esquina, comiendo su nuevo plato con soba. En la mesa de alado están los otros tres comiendo con tranquilidad. Las mesas fueron limpiadas por los empleados del lugar.

En el rincón están Lavi y Eiren con expresión deprimida, aura desolada rodeándolos y tienen su cabeza llena de chichones, y un ojo morado. Encima de ellos esta un letrero escrito con plumón que dice "Castigados".

- ¡Pss…! Lavi. –lo llama en un susurro Eiren, para que no la oigan sus verdugos. Lavi la mira de reojo notando como ella lo mira también. –A todo esto, ¿qué decía la publicidad? –Lavi saca el papel de entre sus ropas y lo abre para verlo mientras la pelinegra se a asoma por sobre su hombro.

A todo mago se le informa que se acerca el festival deportivo de verano. Será el día sábado catorce de septiembre.

Solo se aceptaran magos de nivel "C" para arriba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Todavía hacen ese mugriento festival? –pregunta aburrida Eiren, ya dejando de susurrar.

- Pues eso parece. Es el intento de Komui por intentar hacernos ver normales. Ya sabes que quiere imitar lo que las escuelas de humanos hacen. –Lavi agita una mano restándole importancia mientras se muestra indiferente.

- Pues si. Pero que metan a estudiantes, ¿para que meten a los magos?... es aburrido, al menos que pongan peleas, ahí ya cambiaria la cosa.

- Recuerda que el evento de estudiantes es una semana antes, ósea que es en esta semana. –Lavi se soba la barbilla de forma pensativa. –Aunque aquí dice que ahora meterá algunos concursos donde se use magia.

- ¿Y? ya participamos una vez y ganamos con facilidad. Es muy aburrido, lo sabes. No va a cambiar la cosa si usamos magia en una que otra prueba. –Eiren agita una mano con desprecio, no mostrándose interesada.

- Eso si. Y eso que solo teníamos nueve años cuando participamos y le ganamos a la bola de magos que nos ganaban por varios años. –dice con arrogancia el pelirrojo y Eiren sonrío de forma torcida.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Allen que ahora esta atrás de ellos les arrebata el folleto y se pone en cuclillas ante la mirada de esos dos.

- Allen no hables con los castigados. –dice con reproche Kailan, pero Allen la ignoro, esta mas ocupado leyendo el panfleto.

- ¿Qué es Allen-kun? –Lenalee sintiéndose curiosa se puso de pie y se coloca en cuclillas alado de Allen para ver lo que lee.

- ¿Tu también Lenalee? –Kailan mira indignada a su amiga porque pase por sobre su autoridad.

- My love, ¿has venido a visitarme a mi celda de castigo? –Lavi mira a Lenalee con ojos de gatito tierno, pero esta lo ignoro por estar leyendo el panfleto, deprimiendo a Lavi que se puso a dibujar círculos en el suelo con su dedo.

Kailan bufo molesta, ya que nadie respeta su autoridad, y mejor se puso a comer.

- ¡Ah! El festival deportivo. –dice divertida Lenalee, mirando a Allen que ahora la mira curioso.

- ¿Ya llego la fecha? –dice con diversión Kailan, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ellos para ver el panfleto también, olvidándose del enojo.

- Si. Es en una semana. –dice Lenalee, mirando a su amiga.

- ¿Qué es eso del festival deportivo? –pregunta curioso Allen.

- Un evento estúpido donde ponen toda clase de deportes y actividades físicas, algo así como los eventos de las escuelas de los humanos normales. –dice con indiferencia Kailan.

A Allen le brillaron los ojos con interés, se le hacia entretenido e interesante, además nunca estuvo en una escuela, mas que en la orden, ya que el codo de su sensei no lo quiso meter a estudiar disque porque la escuela no enseña nada, lo mejor se aprende en la calle o trabajando como burro, he ahí porque lo dejaba a cargo de sus deudas, así que se las tuvo que ingeniar para que alguien le enseñe a leer y a escribir.

Eiren y Lavi ya no los pelan, están más entretenidos jugando matatena.

- ¿Han participado en ese evento? –pregunta con interés el albino, mirando a sus dos amigas.

- No. –responden tranquilas ambas.

- ¿Entonces cómo saben que es aburrido?

- Porque participamos al de estudiantes cuando lo éramos. Y es un evento de lo mas soso y fácil, seguramente el de magos es igual, por algo casi nadie participa. –Kailan agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Si. No sé porque nii-san lo sigue haciendo. Todos prefieren irse de misiones para que nii-san no los obligue bajo torturas y amenazas a participar. –Lenalee suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- Me gustaría participar. –una amigable sonrisa adorna el rostro del albino ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigas.

Eiren aventó con fuerza la pelota al piso haciéndola rebotar con mas potencia, justo en el momento que mira a Allen como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, al igual que como lo miro Lavi, al cual le cayo la pelota en la cabeza, pero por estar mas sorprendido en mirar a Allen ni le presto importancia al golpe.

- _(Se le han muerto todas las neuronas)_ –Kanda que desde donde esta escucha toda la plática absurda de esos cinco, mira de reojo al albino mientras come su soba.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama extrañado el albino al ver como lo miran sus amigos.

- Es que eres la primer persona que oigo que quiere participar por voluntad propia. –dice sorprendido Lavi y las chicas asintieron dándole la razón.

- ¿A todos los obligaron? –pregunta curioso el albino.

- Si, y a los principiantes al no conocer lo que trata el evento Komui les lava el cerebro diciendo que eso los hará más fuertes. –aclara con cierto rencor Eiren al recordar como participo en un evento de esos y Lavi frunció el entrecejo molesto por haber sido un niño ingenuo en ese entonces.

A Lenalee, Kailan y Kanda se les sombreo la frente de negro al recordar que como estudiantes creyeron esa mentira de Komui por lo que terminaron participando.

- Pues a mi me llama la atención, además aquí dice que el ganador se llevara doce millones. –Allen asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Dónde?! –Lavi y Eiren le arrebatan el panfleto para mirarlo sorprendidos ante la mirada incrédula de los otros tres.

- ¿Lo dice? –Eiren mira a Lavi ya que esta insegura de si leyó bien, tal vez se volvió más ciega y de cerca ya tampoco ve.

- Lo dice. –confirma serio Lavi.

- Allne-kun ese evento es en parejas. –aclara la peli-verde mirando al albino. – ¿Quién será tu pareja?

- Pues dudo que alguno de ustedes me quiera acompañar. –dice algo decepcionado.

- Yo lo hare. Me da curiosidad el saber si cambiaran en verdad algo al evento de magos. –Lenalee le dedica una sonrisa amigable.

- Mmm…. —Kailan mira insinuante a Lenalee, haciéndola sonrojar y que voltee su rostro a un lado avergonzada.

- ¡Gracias Lenalee! –exclama emocionado el albino.

- No es nada. –dice apenada.

- Allen te pido disculpas. –dice Eiren mirándolo con pena.

- ¿Por qué? –el albino la mira curioso.

- Porque será tu primer evento y perderás. –una sonrisa torcida adorna el rostro de la pelinegra, al igual que el de Lavi.

- ¿Ah? –Kailan, Lenalee y Allen los miran extrañados.

- Nosotros participaremos también. –Lavi le pasa un brazo por los hombros a su amiga de forma amigable, mirándolos con arrogancia.

- Pensé que se les hacia aburrido y estúpido. –Allen entrecierra la mirada mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- Por esos doce millones vale la pena participar en ese aburrido evento. –dice ambos sonriendo de oreje a oreja ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

- Ni estando Lenalee contigo ganaras. Aunque ella haya participado en el evento de estudiantes no lo ha hecho en el de magos y nosotros si, sabemos las diferencias que hay. –dice triunfante Eiren y Lenalee la fulmina con la mirada.

- Frente a tus ojos tienes al par de magos que a los dos meses de ser estudiantes ascendieron a magos "D", así que eventos pobres como los de estudiantes no tuvimos que hacer. –dice con arrogancia Lavi haciendo que Kailan, Kanda y Lenalee los fulminen con la mirada ya que ellos si tuvieron que participar en varios eventos de estudiantes.

- _(¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?)_ –Allen entrecierra más la mirada al sospechar que esos dos no desaprovechan oportunidad para restregarles a los demás que rápidamente se convirtieron en magos.

- Déjalos participar Lavi, igual no nos ganaran hagan lo que hagan. –dice con arrogancia ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte dl albino y la peli-verde.—Después de todo somos el equipo perfecto. Sabemos lo que piensa el otro sin necesidad de palabras.

- Muy bien dicho. –Lavi amplia su sonrisa torcida.

- Eso esta por verse. Les demostrare que Lenalee y yo haremos la pareja perfecta y les ganaremos, haciendo que se traguen sus palabras. –Allen los mira de forma retadora, ampliando la sonrisa de Lavi y Eiren. – ¿Verdad Lenalee? –el albino voltea hacia la peli-verde.

- Si. –dice apenada, en su cabeza retumban las palabras "Lenalee y yo haremos la pareja perfecta" por lo que comenzó a montarse su telenovela de romance donde no hay competencia, solo mimos, cosas melosa y románticas.

- ¡Puff!... sigue fantaseando moyashi. –dice con burla haciendo que el albino regrese su mirada afilada al pelirrojo. –Me atrevo a decir que no hay nadie en esta escuela que logre ganarnos. Ya ganamos este evento con facilidad en el pasado, sin duda lo volveremos a hacer. –su amiga pelinegra asintió dándole la razón.

- Es Allen. –dice entre dientes.

Las palabras "nadie nos ganara" retumba en la cabeza de Kanda y Kailan que fruncieron el entrecejo.

- Tampoco sean tan arrogantes. –dice con reproche. – ¿Quién afirma que nadie les ganara esta vez? –la mirada de la peli-azul se entrecierra, haciendo que Eiren la mire como si de una bebé de pañales se tratara.

- Porque nadie lo hará imouto. –la pelinegra le hablo a su hermana como si de un bebé se tratara haciéndola enojar.

- Tal vez yo podría ganarles nee-san. –Lavi y Eiren se miran entre sí divertidos, para después soltar la carcajada. – ¿Qué es tan divertido? –dice entre dientes, mostrándose más molesta.

- Nada, nada imouto… tu solo inténtalo y da tu mejor esfuerzo. –dice entre carcajadas, enfureciendo más a Kailan, lo que más odia es que la subestimen.

- Soy más fuerte que cuando niña, hago más ejercicio que ustedes, es normal que en un evento deportivo logre incluso ganarles. –dice con firmeza y seguridad.

- Ni siendo Yuu-pon tu pareja nos ganarías Kai-chan. –dice con diversión Lavi y su amiga asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Quién lo dice idiota? –Kanda se pone de pie acercándose a ellos y mira retador al pelirrojo. –Teniéndome como pareja hasta el inepto del moyashi ganaría esa absurda competencia. –dice con firmeza.

- Que es Allen. –aclara entre dientes haciendo a Lenaleee sonreír nerviosa.

Eiren y Lavi se miran de reojo mostrando diversión, para después mirar con superioridad a Kailan y Kanda.

- Adelante. Inténtelo. –dice retadora Eiren.

- Si háganlo. Nada pierden haciéndolo. –dice igual de retador el pelirrojo. Dedicándoles una mirada como si fueran un par de niños queriendo pelear contra ellos, enfureciendo más al par de peli-azules.

- Enana/Bakanda. –ambos se miran de reojo, para después asentir con firmeza. – ¡Participemos como pareja en esta competencia! –ambos se abstuvieron de hacer una mueca de asco al decir pareja.

- _(¿Cómo es que esto paso a ser Lenalee y yo teniendo rivalidad con el par de malditos a ser ahora Kailan y Bakanda los que la tienen ahora con ellos?)_ –Allen y Lenalee miran incrédulos a esos cuatro.

Kanda y Kailan están siendo rodeados por una potente aura de batalla mientras atrás de ellos se divisa la figura de un feroz dragón. Ambos mirando retadores a Eiren y Lavi que simplemente los miran como si fueran un par de polluelos recién salidos del cascaron mientras sonríen de forma burlona.

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado la semana que faltaba para la competencia. Kailan y Kanda se la pasaron toda la semana entrenando como locos, fortaleciendo sus puntos débiles trabajando como equipo, dedicaron todo su tiempo a entrenar que en esa semana rara vez vieron a sus amigos.<p>

En cuanto Eiren y Lavi se la pasaron toda la semana flojeando o haciendo bromas, sin preocuparse de nada.

Por otro lado Lenalee y Allen se la paso haciendo estrategias y entrenando un poco, fortaleciendo su trabajo en equipo, incluso Lenalee le comento al albino como fue es el evento de los estudiantes para que se vaya preparando a lo que se enfrentara, ya que ambos eventos son parecidos.

El esperado día para algunos llego. Allen y Lenalee llegan al lugar donde serán las inscripciones, sorprendiéndose al ver a muchos formándose para inscribirse, en si es casi toda la escuela.

Allen lleva puesto un pantalón deportivo de color gris y una playera algo holgada de mangas cortas color blanca, unos tenis del mismo color. En cuanto Lenalee lleva puesto un pantalón deportivo de licra color rosa, una blusa levemente holgada de color blanca y unos tenis del mismo color que la blusa.

- Esos doce millones de euros si que motivan. Ahora veo porque nii-san los puso como premio. –dice incrédula Lenalee y Allen sonríe divertido, pensando que entre mas participantes mejor. –_ (Aun me pregunto de donde saco nii-san los doce millones de euros que dara como premio. Cuando se lo pregunte solo se hizo pendejo para no responderme)_ –Lenalee soltó un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- ¿Esos son Bakanda y Kailan? –Allen esta de puntitas apuntando hacia unos metros adelantes en la larga fila.

Lenalee curiosa lo imita viendo a ambos peli-azules estando al principio de la fila siendo rodeados por esa potente aura de batalla.

- Conociéndolos están aquí desde la madrugada para ser los primeros de la fila. –Lenalee sonríe nerviosa y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

- Es lo más seguro. –Allen sonríe de la misma forma. –Pero no veo a Eiren y Lavi.—el albino mira a todos lados en busca de esos dos y la peli-verde lo imita.

- Lo más seguro es que se hayan quedado dormidos. Solo espero que no se olviden que hoy es la competencia y no vayan viniendo o seguro Kanda y Kailan harán correr sangre por hacerlos tomarse esto tan enserio.

- Ellos vendrán, esos doce millones de euros son motivación suficiente. –Allen agita una mano restándole importancia y Lenalee asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

><p>En primera fila están Kanda y Kailan mirando impacientes al grupo sentado tras la mesa, el cual es el encargado de las inscripciones y en este momento están acomodándolo los papeles para hacer su trabajo, tratando de ignorar ese par que tienen frente a ellos que desprenden un aura que les pone la piel chinita.<p>

Kanda lleva puesto un pantalón deportivo color negro, una playera que le queda ceñida marcándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, no tiene mangas y el cuello es algo alto, de color azul rey; para finalizar unos tenis negros y una cinta amarrada a su frente.

Kailan lleva puesto un pantalón ceñido de licra que le llega un centímetro arriba de la rodilla, es de color negro; una blusa de tirantes que le queda ceñida marcando su figura y es de color azul rey; unos tenis negros y una cinta amarrada en su frente.

- Las inscripciones se abren. –dice nervioso uno de los que están sentados tras la mesa.

- Ya era hora cabrón. –dice molesto Kanda.

Los pobres chicos que son encargados de las inscripciones casi se zurran en los pantalones al ver a ese par de peli-azules mirarlos como psicópatas asesinos, además que esa aura a toda potencia la verdad los hace ver más terroríficos ya que ondean sus cabellos haciéndolos parecer medusas.

- ¡Malditos idiotas! Estamos aquí desde las cuatro de la madrugada esperando que se dignen a abrir. –dice tétrica Kailan, asustando más a los chicos.

- Pero si bien decía en el letrero que las inscripciones empiezan a las siete de la mañana. –dice nervioso uno de los chicos, pero todos se sobresaltan cuando el par de peli-azules estampan sus manos en la mesa.

- ¡Me importa un rábano si abrían a las siete, nueve o diez de la mañana! ¡Apúntanos ahora mismo cabrón! –dice amenazante Kanda, asustando mas a los pobres chicos que pidieron ese trabajo pensando que no era peligroso.

Todos los que están formados miran a ese par de peli-azules como los locos que son, pero no dicen nada porque la verdad les dan miedo.

- ¿Nombres? –pregunta nervioso el encargado de inscribirlos.

- Yuu Kanda/ Kailan Cross. –dicen a la vez y con firmeza.

- ¿Me los podrían decir por separado? Es que no entendí bien. –dice mas nervioso el pobre chico y casi muere del susto porque la mirada de psicópata de esos dos se marco más.

- Yuu Kanda. –dice de forma tétrica y el chico se apuro en apuntarlo, no quería hacerlo enojar más.

- Kailan Cross. –dice igual de tétrica.

- _(¿Cross? Ahora entiendo lo loca y desquiciada. Del otro no hay explicación teórica)_ –piensa el pobre chico al que se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrá a su equipo? –pregunta curioso haciendo que Kailan y Kanda se miren entre si extrañados.

- ¿Nombre? –ambos lo miran mas extrañados.

- Si, cada equipo debe tener un nombre.

- Eso no se pone en los eventos de estudiantes. –dice extrañada Kailan.

- Es una nueva regla que impuso para este año Lee-sama.

- _(Ahora entiendo la pendejada de esto)_ –ambos peli-azules entrecierran la mirada con molestia.

- Dile un nombre enana. –ordena Kanda.

- ¿Por qué yo? –pregunta molesta.

- Porque se me pega la regalada gana. –dice firme haciendo que Kailan lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Pues no lo hare. –dice firme, haciendo que Kanda afile su mirada empezando una pela de miradas con ella.

- Plebeyo apúntanos. Somos Lavi Bookman y Eiren Cross.

Kanda y Kailan dejan su pelea de miradas al oír esa voz masculina muy conocida para ambos, viendo a su lado a Eiren y a Lavi, los muy malditos no solo llegan tarde sino que también se meten en la fila, haciéndolos enojar más si es posible.

Lavi lleva puesto un bermuda de color verde seco; una playera de tirantes color negra que le queda ceñida al cuerpo; unos tenis del mismo color que la playera; y una gorra de color verde seco, la cual la lleva con la lengua hacia atrás.

Eiren lleva puesto un short que le queda a medio muslo y le queda levemente holgado, es de color verde seco; una blusa de tirantes que se cruzan en la espalda de color negra, le queda ceñida marcando su silueta; unos tenis del mismo color; para finalizar, sobre su cabeza una boina verde seco.

- _(¿Otra Cross?)_ –el chico de relleno, que su único objetivo en la vida es aparecer en esta escena mira asustado a Eiren pensando que esta igual de desquiciada que Kailan, el ingenuo no sabe que esta es peor.

- ¡NO SE METAN EN LA FILA! –grita furiosa Kailan.

Lavi y Eiren se meten un dedo a los oídos sintiéndose algo aturdidos ante el potente grito de Kailan, que demostró tener buenos pulmones.

- Kailan, mientras discuten hacen que la fila no avance, así que cuando terminen de discutir, terminan de inscribirse. –dice con fastidio la pelinegra.

- Nee-san. –dice con reproche Kailan, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Váyanse a la fila. –ordena molesto Kanda,

- ¡SI, A LA FILA DATTEBAYO! –grita Allen con reproche desde los muchos metros atrás de donde se encuentra.

- _(¿Dattebayo?)_ –Kailan alza ambas cejas extrañada mientras que Kanda rodo los ojos al ver que Allen se esta portando igual de estúpido que el personaje rubio que sale en el famoso anime Nabruto—_me reservo a decir su nombre original por derechos de autor.—_

Lavi y Eiren suspiran con pesadez, para después voltear hacia atrás poniendo su mejor expresión coqueta.

- ¿Alguien aparte de moyashi esta en contra de que nos metamos en la fila? –Lavi les guiña su único ojo de forma coqueta al igual que Eiren, al instante todos niegan teniendo corazones en los ojos, menos Lenalee que fue la única en alzar la mano mostrando que ella esta en contra de que se metan, pero esos dos hicieron como que no la vieron, aunque Eiren en verdad no la vio, esta muy lejos para hacerlo.

- ¡ES ALLEN, DATTEBAYO! –grita furioso el albino desde su lugar.

Kanda y Kailan tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha al ver que ese par de desgraciados usaron su físico para engatusar a los demás, cosa rara, por favor nótense el sarcasmo. Mientras que Eiren y Lavi voltean hacia el par de peli-azules mirándolos con burla.

- Ano…. ¿Quién se va a inscribir? –pregunta nervioso el pobre chico de relleno.

- Adelante Kailan, Kanda, inscríbanse ustedes. –dice burlona Eiren.

- Si, digan el nombre de su equipo. –dice con burla Lavi ganándose una mirada fulminante por el par de peli-azules.

- ¡El equipo se llamara KaiKan! –dice firme Kailan.

- ¿KaiKan? –Kanda la mira como la retrasada que él esta seguro es mientras que el pelirrojo y pelinegra se comienzan a reír a carcajadas.

- Son las iniciales de nuestros nombres. Déjalo así al menos que tengas uno mejor. –dice entre dientes, molesta por las carcajadas de esos dos.

- Tks… —Kanda voltea su rostro a un lado a la vez que se cruza de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- Imouto pensé que tenias mejo imaginación. –dice burlona la pelinegra.

- Supera ese nombre nee-san. –Kailan la mira retadora.

- Nuestro nombre de equipo será Sensualidad. –dice divertida mirando al chico haciendo caer estilo anime al par de peli-azules y que al chico que inscribe le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, igual escribió el nombre, al ser Cross no le vaya a hacer algo sino lo hace.

- ¡Genial Eiren! ¡Ese nombre nos describe a la perfección! –dice con admiración y sintiéndose complacido, haciendo que su amiga amplié su sonrisa.

- Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee. Nuestro nombre de equipo será estofado de cerdo. –dice firme Allen estando alado de ellos, si Lavi y Eiren se metieron en la fila, ¿por qué ellos no? Ademas Lenalee es la hermana consentida por no decir la única hermana del director, así que nadie puede decirles nada sino quieren que Komui los mate.

Lenalee sonrío de forma forzada mientras los demás cayeron estilo anime, ese ha sido el nombre mas ridículo que han escuchado.

**Continuará**

**jajajajjaja... enserio ke me diverti mucho escribiendo ste kap**

**como se abran dado cuenta aki parodie uno ke otro anime y pelis. aunke el anime ke mas parodie fue naruto jajajja ago tantos fic de ese anime ke ya me truamoXD**

**spero les haya gustado ste kap y se hayan divertido leyendolo**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	18. Todo por el todo

** Todo por el todo**

**Sábado catorce de febrero, 8:00 am. Primera prueba: los quinientos metros planos.**

Esta Komui parado sobre una tarima, sus lentes brillan de forma extraña no dejando ver sus ojos, y con su mano derecha sostiene un megáfono que coloca frente sus labios.

- ¡MIS QUERIDOS MAGOS; EL EVENTO DEPORTIVO DE ESTE AÑO EMPIEZA CON LA PRUEBA DE LOS CINCUENTA METROS PLANOS! –dice con entusiasmo a través del megáfono. – ¡EN ESTA PRUEBA LA EMPIEZA UN DEL EQUIPO, AL LLEGAR A LA MITAD LO ESPERARA SU COMPAÑERO DONDE LE SEDERAN EL RELEVO! ¡EL PRIMERO EN LLEGAR A LA META GANARA!

Al inicio de la cancha para correr que tiene sus divisiones dibujadas en el suelo se logran ver a puros varones, entre ellos se distinguen a Kanda, Lavi y Allen, el primero siendo rodeado por su potente aura de batalla, el segundo se le ve algo aburrido y al tercero ansioso por comenzar.

- ¡COMIENCEN! –Kumui da un disparo hacia el cielo con la pistola que sostiene con su mano libre.

Al instante todos empezaron a correr, unos adelantándose un poco, los que van a la cabeza son nuestros tres protagonistas.

La pupila del ojo de Lavi se mueve a su izquierda viendo a Kanda y luego su pupila se mueve al otro lado viendo a Allen, al instante su ojo adquirió un brillo travieso y sonrío de forma picarona.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Los bolsillos delanteros de mis pantalones se han roto y mis canicas se tiraran! –exclama horrorizado mientras que misteriosamente de su pantalón comienzan a salir varias canicas, las cuales rebotaron hacia sus lados.

Kanda y Allen lo miraron de reojo, pero no debieron hacer eso ya que al pisar las canicas tuvieron que maniobrar para no caerse, lo mismo tuvieron que hacer los demás competidores que van atrás de ellos.

- ¡Hijo de puta! –gruñe furioso Kanda, intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caer por culpa de esas condenadas canicas.

- ¡Eso es trampa Lavi! –exclama molesto Allen, manoteando para intentar mantener el equilibrio.

- ¡Mis preciadas canicas de la suerte se han tirado y por culpa de la carrera no podre recogerlas! –dice con lamento sin dejar de correr, para después voltear sobre su hombro divirtiéndose al ver a todos los competidores intentando no resbalar por culpa de las canicas, incluso algunos ya cayeron de forma pendeja.

Kanda y Allen no pudieron mantener mas el equilibrio y terminaron cayendo de frente al piso, golpeándose la barbilla en este.

- ¡Cuidado chicos, las canicas son explosivas!

Kanda y Allen ensanchan los ojos horrorizados alcanzando a divisar como el pelirrojo les guiña su ojo de forma burlona, para después acelerar su paso alzando una cortina de tierra, a siguiente segundo la zona donde están comenzó ha haber varias explosiones.

Los espectadores y Komui ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos ante las explosiones y ver a varios magos salir volando, solo vieron como varios por no decir casi todos comenzaron a retorcerse de forma ridícula y caer, para después haber explosiones.

- _(¿Acaso enterré minas en la cancha?)_ –Komui se soba la barbilla pensativo, pero después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y pensando que si no lo hizo, quien lo haya hecho es buena idea, pero al recordar que su hermanita también está en la competencia ensancho los ojos horrorizado. – ¡MI LENALEE! –Komui se puso de pie de un brinco dispuesto a ir a salvar a su hermanita, pero cuando intento correr sus pies se enredaron entre ellos de la forma más pendeja que se pueda imaginar y cayo de hocico desmayándose, haciendo que los maestros sentados a su lado lo miren incrédulos.

* * *

><p>Varias chicas están paradas en la cancha, esperando a sus compañeros, entre ellas se distinguen Kailan, Eiren y Lenalee. La primera mira impaciente por donde debe venir su compañero, la segunda mira con algo de aburrimiento mientras que la tercera lo hace algo preocupada.<p>

- _(¡Vamos senpai! ¡Apúrate! Solo son doscientos cincuenta metros)_ –el aura de batalla que rodea a la peli-azul se intensifico más.

En eso se oyen varias explosiones, las chicas divisan que vienen de la zona cerca del comienzo de la carrera, haciendo que varias muestren preocupación.

- ¿Habrá sido un ataque? –pregunta curiosa y preocupada Lenalee.

- No lo creo, si lo hubiera sido la alarma hubiera sonado. –Kailan agita una mano restándole importancia. –Pero si lo fuera no importa. Kanda-senpai tiene que llegar aquí sin importar que este herido a muerte y tiene que llegar pronto. –dice tétrica.

- _(Así que Lavi ya uso las canicas)_ –una sonrisa tétrica adorno el rostro de Eiren que se contiene para reír como villana de telenovela mexicana.

A los pocos minutos llego Lavi corriendo y se detuvo frente a su amiga, dándole la vara que le da el revelo, y Eiren la tomo sonriéndoles burlona a Lenalee y su hermana que la fulminan con la mirada.

- Esta carrera será mía. –dice con arrogancia, empezando a correr.

- ¡Bookman! –Kailan toma a Lavi de las solapas y este la mira nervioso.

- ¿Si? –el pelirrojo pone su mejor cara de niño bueno, intentando hacer que disminuya la furia de la chica, pero esta está tan enojada que ni eso funciono.

- ¿Qué fueron esas explosiones? ¿Cómo es que tú llegaste antes que todos? –pregunta tétrica.

- No sé que fueron esas explosiones Kai-chan, yo corrí tan rápido que ya estaba muy alejado cuando se escucharon, pero no me detuve sabiendo que no es un ataque y estoy compitiendo. –dice con heroísmo.

Kailan y Lenalee entrecerraron los ojos, no creyéndole del todo.

- Chicas tengo sed. He corrido mucho. –dice poniendo su mejor expresión de inocencia.

Kailan chasquea la lengua y lo suelta con brusquedad, mientras no tenga pruebas no puede acusarlo de lo contrario, así que lo dejara escapar.

Lavi suelta un profundo suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado.

- ¡Suerte chicas!... la necesitaran, ya que Eiren seguro ya va muy avanzada. Solo un milagro hará que le ganen esta competencia. –dice burlón, para después correr a toda velocidad, escapando de ahí antes de que las chicas lo agarren a fregazos por andar de bocón.

- Idiota. –dice entre dientes Kailan.

- ¡Ahí viene alguien! –exclama Lenalee emocionada.

Kailan alza la mirada viendo a Allen y Kanda correr a toda velocidad hacia ellas, ambos teniendo expresión de lo mas tétrica y aura espeluznante rodeándolos, pero lo que extraño a las chicas es verlos todos despeinados y ahumados, como si acabaran de salir de una explosión.

- ¡Toma enana y corre a toda velocidad! ¡Gánales a esos bastardos! –dice tétrico llegando a Kailan dándole la vara.

- ¡Tú puedes Lenalee! –el albino le entrega la vara.

Kailan y Lenalee no quisieron preguntar porque están así, sabían que no es el momento ya que Eiren les lleva mucha ventaja, por eso rápidamente dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr, pero Lenalee sintió una ventisca de viendo darle de lleno por su costado derecho, para después ver la espalda de Kailan que corre más rápido que el correcaminos, hasta una nube de tierra levanto.

Lenalee aun incrédula intento acelerar su carrera, pero Kailan ya avanzo mucho, y la verdad no cree alcanzarla, la peli-azul esta tan motivada que está corriendo de forma humanamente imposible, lo que le deja ver que su amiga enojada hace cosas impresionantes y que dan miedo.

Allen ensancha los ojos al ver como corrió Kailan, mientras que Kanda sonríe de forma torcida, sabiendo que si la chica corre hacia todo el camino seguro le ganara a Eiren.

* * *

><p>- Esto es tan o más fácil que cuando participe de niña. –dice para sí misma, mostrándose aburrida mientras corre.<p>

Pero al oír una estampida atrás de ella, voltea sobre su hombro sin dejar de correr, entrecierra su mirada intentando ver mejor al divisar una cortina de tierra.

- ¡ESTA CARRERA SERÁ MIA NEE-SAN!

Eiren ensancha los ojos, aun la cortina de tierra no la deja ver bien y sumándole su ceguera pues esta jodida, pero escucho perfectamente eso y sabe que es su hermana menor. No se creía que la canija la haya alcanzado tan fácil.

- _Seguro está enojada y muy motivada. Cuando esta así se convierte en un monstro. –_Eiren sonrío nerviosa, notando como la cortina de tierra se va acercando más.

A los pocos segundos Eiren sintió una corriente de aire darle de lleno junto con una tensa cortina de tierra que la hizo toser, casi ahogarse con ella. La cortina de tierra se disperso y miro algo sorprendida la espalda de su hermana corre caminos a un par de metros delante de ella, la canija la ha rebasado, y eso que ella se esforzó por acelerar lo más que puede, pero al parecer ni eso le gano a la chica que corre como posesa.

- _Una hermana mayor debe hacer lo que una hermana mayor tiene que hacer_—el rostro de Eiren adquirió una expresión heroica mientras que lleva una de sus manos a la bolsa de su short sacando una cerbatana de ahí.

La peli-azul que sigue corriendo como poseída tiene una sonrisa espeluznante adornando su rostro al haber rebasado a su hermana mayor. Ya ve el triunfo más cerca y está corriendo tan rápido que flash le queda corto.

Ya se veía en la meta alzando las manos triunfante con todos aplaudiéndole, sus amigos felicitándole, Kanda sonriendo satisfecho, Lavi y Eiren rendidos a sus pies suplicándole perdón por subestimarla, sin duda una buena motivación, pero salió de sus hermosos sueños al sentir un piquete en el cuello.

Llevo su mano a esa zona mientras desacelera, sintiendo un pequeño dardo que saco de su cuello y lo mira curiosa, pero luego sintió su cuerpo demasiado pesado, deteniéndose de golpe y cayendo de hocico al suelo, golpeándose la barbilla, intento moverse para levantarse pero no podía mover ni un musculo

Como lo único que puede mover sus pupilas, estas se movieron a la derecha viendo a Eiren pasar corriendo a su lado, la siguió con la mirada, viendo como esta voltea por sobre su hombro sin dejar de correr.

- ¡No te preocupes imouto, en media hora podrás moverte! –dice burlona para después regresar su vista al frente no viendo la furia que reflejan los ojos de la peli-azul.

- _(¡Maldita nee-san tramposa! ¡Ahora confirmo que la explosión si fue cosa de Lavi! ¡Maldito par de tramposos, no crean que las cosas quedaran así!)_ –una potente aura de batalla rodea a Kailan que siente sus sentidos pedir sangre.

* * *

><p>En la zona de meta esta Komui que tiene su cara vendada, en medio de Eiren y Lavi alzándoles las manos, aunque al azabache se le ve una mueca de fastidio por anunciar el triunfo de esos dos y a esos dos se les ve de lo más satisfecho, aman que los idolatren y el oír como sus fans y de mas magos les aplauden les sube el ego más de ser posible.<p>

A unos metros se encuentra Lenalee mirándolos con desaprobación, la chica ayuda a su amiga a mantenerse de pie pasándose un brazo de ella por sus hombros mientras la sostiene de la cintura. Kailan ya comienza a sentir la movilidad de sus músculos, dejándole ver que casi pasa la media hora.

Un furioso Kanda, siendo seguido de un decepcionado Allen caminan hacia ellas.

- Lo siento Allen-kun, no pude darles alcance. –dice apenada Lenalee cuando el albino llego a ella.

- No te preocupes Lenalee, la siguiente seguro le ganamos. –el albino le dedica una amigable sonrisa y la chica le sonrío de la misma forma mientras asintió.

- ¡Maldita enana! ¡Te ordene que la alcanzaras y le ganaras! –reclama furioso, haciendo que Kailan frunza el entrecejo.

- ¡A mí no me ordenas nada! –dice furiosa, notando que ya puede mover los músculos de sus labios.

- ¡Eres una lenta! –dice más molesto.

- ¡Cállate idiota que tú te tardaste mucho para darme el relevo!

- ¡Me tarde porque el idiota hizo trampa con esas canicas explosivas!

- ¡Yo alcance a nee-san, pero ella me aventó un dardo que me paralizo!

Kanda deja de fulminarla con la mirada, para dirigir su mirada fulminante hacia ese par de tramposos que están disfrutando su triunfo. También Kailan los fulmino con la mirada mientras Lenalee y Allen los miran con desaprobación.

- Enana. –Kanda la voltea a ver notando que esta tiene la misma mirada tétrica que él, haciendo que al albino y la peli-verde les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. – Han ganado una batalla pero no la guerra.

- Ahora ya sabemos a qué atenernos con esos tramposos senpai. –dice tétrica y Kanda asintió mostrando un brillo sádico en sus ojos.

- ¡No caeremos nuevamente en sus trampas! –exclaman ambos con firmeza, llamas rojas los rodearon mientras aprietan su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla, atrás de ellos se divisa la imagen de demonios con piel roja, largos cuernos y grandes colmillos.

- Locos. –Allen los mira como los locos que son.

- Hay que admitir que cuando tienen la misma meta hacen buen equipo. –Lenalee sonríe divertida.

- Estos debieron llamarse el equipo demonio y los tramposos debieron llamarse el equipo de diablillos. –dice resignado y Lenalee asintió dándoles la razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado 14 de febrero, 9 am. Segunda prueba: Los golpeados.<strong>

- ¡Magos y magas es hora de la segunda prueba!—Kamui encima de la tarima, teniendo un megáfono esta por explicar la siguiente prueba a los magos participantes que lo escuchan atentos. –Esta prueba se llama los golpeados. –con el nombre todos tuvieron para saber que van a salir madreados.

- _Esta prueba nos va a ayudar a desquitarnos de varias. _–colmillos y dientes salen del par de demonios que tienen ojos rojos y miran la espalda de Lavi y Eiren a los cuales les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Lavi si nos descuidamos el equipo Kaikan nos va a matar. –susurra Eiren a su amigo.

- Por eso no bajemos la guardia. –Lavi le guiña su ojo de forma cómplice y Eiren saca la lengua juguetona.

- Esta prueba consiste en que uno mago se suba en los hombros de su compañero, y tendrá un combate contra la pareja que le toque. El mago que este en los hombros de su compañero sostendrá esto.— Komio de quien sabe dónde saca un gran bastón del cual esta forrado de esponja en las puntas. –e intentara golpear a su contrincante, intentando tumbarlo, el primero en caer será el perdedor. –el equipo Kaikan sonríe de forma tétrica mientras que el equipo estofado de cerdo se le ve entusiasmado con esa prueba.

* * *

><p>El equipo sensualidad está de pie teniendo una mirada incrédula hacia cierta dirección.<p>

- Eiren creo que no debimos provocarlos. –Lavi mira de reojo a su amiga.

- ¿En qué te basas? –Eiren entrecierra la mirada.

La escena se agranda dejando ver lo que esos dos miran incrédulos, y eso es una montaña de cuerpos humanos desangrados, llenos de moretones y grandes chichones.

- No pensé que algo como esto pudiera hacer tal daño. Si está envuelto de esponja. –Eiren inclina un poco su bastón golpeándose la cabeza, no sintiendo dolor alguno. –O mi cerebro bloqueo el dolor. –Eiren con fuerza golpea la cabeza de Lavi con el bastón.

- ¡Si lo haces con fuerza si duele! –exclama furioso Lavi sobándose la zona golpeada y Eiren le sonríe traviesa. –No me vengo nada más porque tenemos cosas más peligrosas de las que preocuparnos; el equipo Kaikan. — Lavi apunta hacia la arena donde se ve a Kailan encima de los hombros de Kanda, golpeando en la cara a su contrincante, la pobre chica salió volando al igual que algunos dientes.

- ¡Midori! –exclama asustado la pareja de la maga, corriendo a auxiliarla.

Todos miran incrédulos y asustados como el mago llega hacia Midori la cual esta tirada en el suelo con sangre saliéndole de la boca y cara desfigurada, y eso que Kailan solo le dio un golpe.

Kailan y Kanda agrandan su sonrisa espeluznante poniéndole la piel chinita a casi todo mago del lugar.

- _¡Ese par son unos mostros! ¡No puedo dejar que ellos se enfrenten a mi Lenalee o seguro me la matan! –_Komui lleva sus manos a sus mejillas formando una perfecta "O" con su boca.

Komio pone su mirada hacia la arena donde está peleando su Lenalee viéndola alzar las manos y sonreír emocionada al igual que Allen por haber derribado a sus contrincantes, lógicamente ellos no lo hicieron tan sádicos como el equipo kaikan, de hecho solo los derribaron, causándoles si acaso un rasguñillo a sus contrincantes.

Komui al ver la sonrisa de su hermanita, pone una expresión bobalicona, pero agita su cabeza sabiendo que este no es el momento para admirar la ternura que desprende su hermanita al sonreír.

- _Mi Lenalee está llegando a la final de su bloque. Si gana será el turno de los semifinalistas. Como mi Lenalee está en el bloque dos le tocara enfrentarse al bloque uno y ese es…_ —Komui voltea de forma robótica hacia la arena numero uno viendo a Kailan golpear brutalmente a otro mago que derribo, el cual le quedo el rostro como si se lo hubiera aplastado un camión de tres mil toneladas provocando que Komui grite de forma afeminada, al ver que ese es el destino de su Lenalee.—_No te preocupes mi Lenalee, oni-san te salvara que no por nada es el director y dueño de esta orden, puedo mover los hilos y matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. –_Komui mira de forma tétrica al bloque cuatro donde se ven a Eiren encima de los hombros de Lavi alzando sus manos triunfante, los canijos ya han terminado con los contrincantes de su bloque.

* * *

><p>- Se supone nosotros íbamos a pelear contra los del bloque tres ¿no? –Eiren tiene la frente sombreada de negro y mira de reojo a su amigo que tiene la frente igual que su amiga.<p>

- ¿De qué te sorprendes? En el bloque dos estaba Lenalee… ¿crees que Komui la va arriesgas?

Ambos suspiran con pesadez viendo frente a ellos a Kailan y Kanda que tienen su expresión demoniaca más marcada.

- Esta vez nos vamos a vengar por lo que nos hicieron en la prueba pasada. –dicen ambos de forma tétrica.

- Veamos por este lado. El combate predestinado se adelanta un turno.— Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Eiren sonríe de forma torcida para después brincar, cayendo de pie en los hombros de su amigo, para después sentarse en ellos.

- Les borrare esa sonrisa.—dice tétrica Kailan haciendo lo mismo que su hermana sobre los hombros de Kanda.

El réferi se pone en medio de ambos y hace una seña dándole comienzo al combate para después salir corriendo de ahí como pedo de indio, ni loco se arriesga quedándose después de verlo que le paso al último réferi que estuvo en la primer pelea del equipo KaiKan.

Kanda corre hacia sus contrincantes con Kailan lista para golpearlos con su bastón, pero Lavi se mueve ágilmente esquivarlos. Estuvieron un rato así, intentando golpear al contrincante mientras el otro lo esquiva.

- Nada mal. –Eiren le sonríe de forma torcida a su hermana.

- Admito que hacen buen equipo. –Lavi les sonríe divertido y el equipo Kaikan sonríe arrogante. –Pero no son tan buenos como el de nosotros.

- Eso está por verse. – Kanda corre hacia ellos.

- Kailan. –Eiren la mira seria. –Soy tu hermana mayor.

- ¡No…! –exclama horrorizada Kailan mientras que Kanda que aun corre se las ingenio para no caer estilo anime. –Espera eso ya lo sabía. –Kaila entrecierra la mirada, pero fue lo último que alcanzo a hacer, Kanda ya había llegado a ellos y Eiren aprovecho la distracción para darle en la mera cara con la punta del bastón a su hermanita haciéndola caer

Kailan esta tirada en el suelo con los ojos en forma de cruz y Kanda a inclinado su cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello le tape su expresión sombría, esos malditos volvieron a hacerlo.

- ¡Ganamos! –exclaman ambos triunfantes.

- ¡Maldita enana tenias que distraerte! –gruñe furioso Kanda.

- Papi no quiero ir a la escuela. –dice entre la inconsciencia Kailan y a Kanda le dieron ganas de sacarle los sesos.

* * *

><p>En la arena están Lenalee encima de los hombros de Allen, frente a ellos esta Eiren encima de los hombros de Lavi, cada femenina sostiene su bastón.<p>

En la orilladle la arena esta Komui con pompones haciendo un baile ridículo, moviendo su cuerpo a sintonía de su ridícula porra. Todos lo miran como el loco que es, Lenalee lo ignora, si comienza a sentir pena ajena va a perder.

Los fans de Lavi y Eiren también andan haciendo porras con bailes más coordinados y sensuales hacia sus ídolos.

Luego se ve al equipo kaiKan que es rodeado por una aura tétrica, intentando ahorcara su compañero de equipo mientras se insultan.

- ¡Comiencen! –grita el réferi alejándose de ahí.

- Lenalee. –Allen mira serio a su compañera que solo asintió con firmeza.

Allen comienza a correr hacia sus contrincantes que también se dirigen hacia ellos.

- _Lo siento Allen/Lenalee, pero no pienso dejarte ganar ni por muy bueno/a que estés. _–Lavi y Eiren ponen expresión heroica.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Modelos nudistas! –exclama impresionada Lenalee justo en el momento que Allen detuvo su carrera.

Lavi se detiene al instante y voltea hacia atrás emocionado al igual que Eiren no viendo nada, cuando ambos voltean nuevamente hacia sus contrincantes Eiren lo único que vio fue la punta del bastón de Lenalee estrellándose en su cara.

Lavi hace una exclamación de sorpresa en cámara lenta mientras Eiren cae en cámara lenta dejando ver que baba se le sale de la boca ante el fregazo

Kanda y Kailan dejan de apretarse el cuello y lentamente voltean ensanchando sus ojos al igual que los demás.

Quitando el modo cámara lenta se ve a Eiren caer de lleno al piso, a su compañero voltear y arrodillarse a su lado mientras la toma en brazos y grita de forma desgarradora como si la hubieran matado.

- ¡Ganamos! –exclaman Allen y Lenalee alzando los brazos.

Komui y los demás tienen la mandíbula desencajada, jamás se imaginaron que esos dos hicieran algo así para ganar, pero debieron suponerse ya que el albino es alumno de Marian, sus mañas debió aprenderle y seguro convenció a Lenalee para que recurra eso.

- Cuando se trata con tramposos hay que jugar su mismo juego.—Allen sonríe amigable hacia el equipo KaiKan haciéndoles el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

- _No quería recurrir a eso, pero veo que es la única forma de ganarles. Allen/Moyashi tiene razón, a unos tramposos solo les ganas con trampa._—el equipo KaiKan suspira resignado, sabiendo que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

- ¡Mi Lenalee gano! –exclama emocionado Komui ya reaccionando.

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado 14 de febrero, 11: 12 am. Tercera prueba: Carrera de obstáculos.<strong>

- ¡Ahora sigue la tercera prueba magos y magas! –encima de la tarima y con su megáfono Komui les habla a los participantes que aun siguen vivos, consientes o con todas sus extremidades. – ¡La tercer prueba es una carrera de obstáculos en la cual tendrán que correr usando el disfraz que vienen en las bolsas que se les están entregando! –la escena se enfoca en los participantes que ahora son solo la tercer parte de participantes que había en el inicio. – ¡Y eso no es todo, cada pareja llevara puesto en la cabeza una diadema de estas! –Komui alza su mano libre mostrando una diadema que tiene pegado un huevo encima de esta. – ¡A la pareja que le quiebren ambos huevos pierde automáticamente la prueba!... ¡Se les darán veinte minutos para que se cambien y se les esperara en el patio de entrenamiento numero quince donde será la carrera de obstáculos! –exclama de lo más animado.

La gran mayoría de los participantes miran el contenido de sus bolsas incrédulos y tienen la frente sombreada de negro, el único que se le ve emocionado es Allen, esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo delata.

- Komui esta estúpido. –dicen Kanda teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- Ni usando esto perderé mi sex-appeal. No hay nada que me quite lo hermoso. –Lavi también tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- Espero pienses lo mismo después de que te lo pongas. –Eiren también tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- Oni-san está loco. — Lenalee suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- ¡Esto se pone cada vez más divertido! –exclama emocionado Allen haciendo que su compañera, el equipo Kaikan y equipo sensualidad lo miren como el estúpido que es.

* * *

><p>Saliendo del vestidor femenino se ve a Kailan teniendo la frente sombreada de negro al llevar puesto un disfraz de botarga felpuda de un gato blanco, con lazo y moñitos. Atrás de ella sale Lenalee también vistiendo una botarga de una perrita color miel la cual también lleva lazo y moñito, incluso trae faldita. Después sale Eiren resignada llevando un disfraz de botarga de conejito rosa con moños en sus orejas y vestido.<p>

- Esto es humillante. –dice Kailan suspirando con pesadez.

- Sinceramente me veo mona. — Eiren sonríe amigable. –Imouto abrázame soy una linda conejita, tu animal favorito. —Eiren abre los brazos hacia su hermana que bufa molesta cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y volteando su rostro a lado contrario. — ¡Mou!, sigues enojada porque te he vencido, pero se buena perdedora.

- ¡Soy buena perdedora, pero no lo soy cuando me ganan con trampa! –exclama furiosa.

- ¿Enserio no me quieres abrazar? Soy felpudita. — Eiren mueve sus caderas de un lado a otro haciéndola ver ridícula.

Kailan voltea su rostro a lado contrario molesta, pero sus ojos se desvían a su hermana conteniéndose las ganas de abrazarla, es una conejita y los conejos son su debilidad, el verla así le dan ganas de chillar emocionada y abrazarla.

- No solo soy felpudita sino también abrazable. – Eiren se abraza a sí misma y pone expresión de ternura.

En la mirada a Kailan se le nota lo mucho que se está conteniendo y Lenalee mira con lastima su amiga, sabe que su debilidad la esta tentando.

Unas potentes carcajadas masculinas hacen que las tres chicas alcen la mirada viendo a Kanda usar un disfraz igual al de Kailan solo que el de él no tiene moñitos, el peli-azul tiene expresión sombría y una vena muy hinchada en su frente, además tiene sus brazos cruzados. A su derecha carcajeándose y mirándolo va Allen que lleva un disfraz de un perrito igual al de Lenalee solo que sin moñitos y en vez de lazo lleva corbata. Del otro lado se ve a Lavi también carcajeándose usando un disfraz como el de Eiren, solo que él no lleva lazos y en vez de vestido lleva puesto un overol azul.

- C_ontrol Kailan, control… no caigas en la tentación. –_Kailan se muerde la lengua para no chillar emocionada y abrazar a Lavi que se ve jodidamente adorable.

- ¡Kya..! –chillan emocionadas Lenalee y Eiren. – ¡Se ven tan monos! –corazones comienzan a salir del cuerpo de ambas.

Lavi hace una pose cool, Allen sonríe apenado rascándose la nuca y Kanda gruñe furioso, sintiéndose humillado.

- Tenias razón Lavi, no pierdo mi belleza con esto… ser linda es igual de bien que ser sexy. –Eiren corre hacia su compañero de equipo y toma sus felpudas manos entre las felpudas manos de él.

- Aunque suene muy joto me gusta ser lindo, consigo mas chicas así… solo mira los números telefónicos y cuentas de facebook que conseguí. –Lavi emocionado suelta las manos de su amiga y de su overol saca un montón de papeles y algunas tangas donde le escribieron números telefónicos y cuentas de facebook.

Kanda, Lenalee y Allen entrecierran la mirada hacia él y Kailan afila su mirada.

- _Ok. Todo lo lindo se le ha ido. _–Kailan gruñe furiosa.

Eiren se inclina a su amigo susurrándole algo al oído haciendo que los demás los miren con recelo, que secreteen esos dos no trae nada bueno solo esperan que no los jodan aunque eso sería mucho pedir viniendo de esos dos. Aunque el equipo KaiKan también siente molestia al verlos tan con sus rostros tan juntitos.

Lavi asintió ante cada palabra que le dice su amiga y después una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro.

- ¡Kai-chan~! –dicen de forma cantarina ambos colocándose frente a ella que le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha mientras los demás suspiran aliviados al ver que la jodida del momento será Kailan y no ellos. – ¿No nos quieres abrazar? –ambos abren sus brazos y sonríen de oreja a oreja. –No cobramos… ¡solo míranos, somos peluditos, felpuditos y lindos~! –dicen de forma cantarina moviendo sus caderas de forma ridícula y agrandando sus ojos para verse mas lindos.

El tic nervioso en Kailan se marco mas, los malditos están disfrutando el tentarla sabiendo que ella está enojada con ellos, pero no va a ceder, ni aunque se muera de ganas por abrazarlos y apretarlos a todo estilo Elvira.

- _Te compadezco amiga yo también muero por abrazarlos, mi debilidad ante lo lindo me lo pide, pero tú que amas los conejos debe ser mucho más difícil resistirte. _–Lenalee aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla y llora conmovida.

En cuanto Allen y Kanda miran al equipo sensualidad como si fueran unos estúpidos, se ven muy ridículos moviendo sus caderas así.

* * *

><p>Todos los participantes se encuentran de pie en la zona de salida estando alado de su respectiva pareja. Todos con disfraz de botarga, cada pareja siendo el mismo animal que su compañero solo que uno en versión masculina y otro en versión femenina.<p>

Komui está parado enfrente de ellos manteniendo en alto su mano derecha que sostiene una pistola. El peli-verde tiene expresión bobalicona, no solo todos los magos se ven re monos con sus disfraces sino que su Lenalee se ve requeté recontra monísima.

Sin más Komui dispara la pistola y apenas se va a correr hacia los costados para salir de ahí y dejarles el camino libre cuando toda la bola de botargas ya había llegado a él y aplastarlo como si fuera una estampida de animales lindos y felpudos, que de hecho lo son.

Ya pasando esa zona se ve a Komui tirando en el piso en una pose graciosa, con el alma saliéndosele de la boca, lengua de fuera y todo lleno de huellas de diferentes animales.

- A la otra disparo estando fuera de su alcance. –fue lo último que dijo Komui antes de caer en K. O. y que sus ojos tornen forma de cruz.

- No sé tú, pero estoy seguro que todos lo hicieron a propósito para vengarse por hacerlos usar esos disfraces. –dice Reever y Tap asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

><p>Los que van a la cabeza son el equipo estofado de cerdo, sensualidad y KaiKan. Los seis van a la par y se miran de reojo de forma recelosa, estando en guardia para que sus contrincantes no les quiebren el huevo que llevan a la cabeza, los tres saben que cualquiera puede usar trampa.<p>

Allen deja de mirar a sus contrincantes para mirar al frente por inercia y ensancha los ojos al ver que se ha acercado al primer obstáculo que consiste en nada más y nada menos que de un de un lago lleno de cocodrilos.

- ¡COCODRILOS! –grita asustado.

Los demás posan su mirada al frente y ensanchan los ojos horrorizados e intentan frenar al igual que el peliblanco haciendo que sus pies derrapen en el suelo alzando la tierra, y los tres frenaron en la orilla del lago, por un milímetro y caen a este haciéndolos suspirar aliviados pero se caen de pompas al suelo cuando un par de cocodrilos saltan tirándoles la mordida, casi arrancándoles el rostro, pero para su buena suerte o por buenos reflejos lograron salvarse.

- ¿¡Cómo cojones logro Komui poner un lago a este patio!? ¡Recuerdo perfectamente que no estaba aquí antes! –exclama alterado Lavi.

- ¡Lo más importante es como logro traer cocodrilos a este lago! –exclama aterrado Allen.

- Es lógico que con magia Moyashi. — Kanda mira a Allen como el tarado que a su punto de vista es.

- ¡Es Allen! –exclama furioso y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Si tenía alguna duda que Komui estaba loco ahora se disipo. –Kailan suspira con pesadez y Lenalee sintió pena ajena.

- ¿Y ahora como le vamos a hacer para pasar este obstáculo? –Lenalee los mira curiosa.

El gritillo femenino a todo estilo Tarzan los hizo dejar de mirarse entre sí para mirar de dónde provino viendo a Eiren tomada de una liana que cuelga de un árbol y balancearse de ella a todo estilo Tarzan cruzando el lago haciendo que algunos cocodrilos salten intentando morderla pero no la alcanzaron.

Todos alzan la mirada viendo que varias lianas cuelgan de los arboles.

- La loca ya hayo la forma. –dice con fastidio Kanda.

- ¡Esa es mi amiga! –exclama emocionado Lavi, poniéndose de pie de un brinco alcanzando una liana e imitando su amiga se lanza echando su grito a todo estilo Tarzan.

Ninguno queriéndose dejar ganar rápidamente toman su liana y cruzan el rio con esta. Allen les imito el gritito Tarzan al equipo sensualidad haciendo que Lenalee sonría nerviosa mientras los otros dos rodeen los ojos.

- _Maldito disfraz de mierda. Es más difícil sostenerse con estas putas y felpudas garras. _–Kanda siente que se resbala y ya está en la punta de su liana justo cuando un cocodrilo brinca para devorarlo y Kanda tuvo que maniobrar para subir más la liana con esas felpudas y resbalosas garras y así salvarse de la feroz mordida de ese reptil.

Nada mas sus pies tocaron tierra y siguieron con su carrera, el equipo sensualidad ya les lleva delantera y no van a permitir que les ganen esos tramposos.

Unos gritos aterrados los hizo voltear mientras corren viendo como muchos no alcanzaron a frenar y caen en el lago donde los cocodrilos se echan al ataque a sus presas para convertirlos en alimentos y estos manotean queriendo salir de forma desesperada, pero digamos que el peso del disfraz mojado y la poca movilidad que da sin estar mojado, ahora mojado siendo peor pues no ayuda en mucho.

- _La orden tendrá una baja muy grande de magos y lo peor es que no es por culpa de peligrosas misiones. _–A Allen se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- _A mí no me hacen pendeja, para mí que ya se saturo el numero de magos que habitan la orden y Komui se quiso deshacer de unos cuantos._— Kailan es otra a la que se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- _Otra vez estamos saturados de magos y oni-san quiere hacer espacio. _–Lenalee suspira con pesadez.

- _Hoy confirmo que el peor error de mi vida fue unirme a esta orden. _–Kanda suspira con pesadez, añorando el sino estuviera ahí.

* * *

><p>Siendo más precavidos y estando más atentos continúan la carrera ya no están dispuestos a que les pase lo del primer obstáculo.<p>

De pronto de la nada comienzan a caer enormes pelotas color rojas, con más o menos dos metros de diámetro.

Los seis las esquivaron moviéndose de un lado a otro de forma graciosa, ya que si les caen encima les quiebran el huevo.

- ¿De dónde cojones salen las pelotas? –Allen alza la mirada mientras esquiva las pelotas viendo que estas caen de arriba como si fuera lluvia, pero en vez de agua son pelotas.

- Lo más seguro es que sea un conjuro. –Lenalee suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Yajuu…! –exclaman Eiren y Lavi los cuales pasaron alado de los demás corriendo encima de una pelita, avanzando así más.

- No maduran. –a Lenalee y Kailan les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como esos dos se alejan a gran velocidad gracias a la rotación de la pelota.

- ¡Vamos Lenalee! ¡Esto es divertido!... ¡Móntate en una y avancemos! –Allen pasa alado de Lenalee también corriendo encima de una pelota, haciéndola rodar y teniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pareciendo un niño en una atracción.

- Ahí tienes a otro que no madura o en el peor de los casos no tuvo infancia. –a Kailan le resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca haciendo a Lenalee sonreír nerviosa, no sabiendo que le vio.

- Deja de perder el tiempo enana, y apúrate. –Kanda comienza a saltar de pelota en pelota haciendo que la elasticidad de estas le dé más impulso y sus saltos sean más largos.

Kailan simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia e imito a su senpai. Lenalee suspirando resignada hizo lo mismo que esos dos, ella si tuvo infancia y si tiene vergüenza como para salir de ese obstáculo como lo hicieron el equipo sensualidad y su compañero de equipo.

* * *

><p>El equipo Kaikan y estofado de cerdo continúan con la carrera, yendo casi a la par, el equipo sensualidad les lleva la delantera.<p>

- _¿Dónde cojones están esos dos? No nos atrasamos mucho y esos malditos se perdieron de vista. _–Kanda chasquea la lengua y mira de reojo a su compañera notando que esta también mira a todos lados en busca del equipo sensualidad, sus instintos les dice que esos dos seguro están escondidos para hacerles una de las suyas.

Los cuatro detienen su carrera al ver que hay otro lago, lo analizan a todo metro cubico lleno de agua no viendo nada.

- Tal vez este obstáculo consiste en pasarlo nadando. El reto seria que la pesadez del traje mojado y la poca flexibilidad nos alenté los movimientos. —dice serio Allen.

- Eso es muy fácil viniendo de un reto que fue pensado por la retorcida mente de Komui. –Kailan se soba la barbilla pensativa y Lenalee asintió dándole la razón, ella mejor que nadie conoce a su oni-san.

- Lo único que nos queda es arriesgarnos. –Allen suspira con pesadez.

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo estoy de acuerdo con Moyashi. –dice indiferente Kanda.

- ¡Que es Al…!

Allen no puede terminar su alegato ya que Kanda lo empujo hacia el lago sin nada de consideración haciendo que Lenalee haga una exclamación de sorpresa y Kailan cierre los ojos, en momentos así no quiere ver como joden a un amigo, el triunfo esta ante todo, aun por encima d la amistad.

- ¡AAHH…! –grita Allen sacando medio cuerpo del lago mientras manotea teniendo varias pirañas que se fueron al ataque contra él.

- ¡Allen-kun! –exclama Lenalee horrorizada.

Kanda se dio cuenta que hizo bien arriesgando al enemigo y Kailan se dio cuenta que su compañero hizo un buen movimiento.

El pobre albino logra salir del lago teniendo solo la mitad del traje la otra mitad esta en el estomago de las pirañas. Gracias a su lindo disfraz no le comieron partes de su cuerpecito.

- ¿¡Qué cojones te pasa bakanda!? –furioso y respirando agitado Allen fulmina con la mirada a Kanda que lo mira indiferente.

Un grito de guerra combinando voz masculina y femenina hace que volteen viendo que de entre las ramas de los arboles salieron Eiren y Lavi con expresión de conejos salvajes.

Kaikan ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa ya se les hacía que esos dos se lanzaban hacia ellos y los tiraban al lago, pero para sorpresa de ambos esos dos se lanzaron hacia Lenalee y Allen, apoyando un pie en la cabeza de cada uno, Eiren en la de Lenalee y Lavi en la de Allen quebrándoles el huevo y en el proceso apoyándose para lograr dar un salto que los impulso a cruzar el lago cayendo de pie al otro lado de este justo en el momento que Lenalee y Allen caen de hocico al suelo tragando algo de tierra.

Allen y Lanelee alzan el rostro dejándolo ver todo aterrado y los dientes llenos de lodo, incluso comenzaron a toser a causa del bocado de tierra que se tragaron.

- ¡Son unos malditos! –gritan furiosos Lenalee y Allen al verse ya descalificados de esa prueba.

- Enana no podemos dejar que se nos adelanten más. — Kanda mira serio a Kailan la cual asintió y camino hacia donde esta un árbol, lo pateo con tremenda fuerza que lo derribo justo encima del lago.

Kanda salto siendo seguido por Kailan y corrieron por encima del gran y grueso tronco, esquivando las pirañas que saltaban queriéndoselos comer.

* * *

><p>Lavi y Eiren corren a la par, listos para el siguiente obstáculo.<p>

- Pobre de mi Lenalee, enserio te pasaste con ella. –Lavi la mira de reojo mostrándole reproche.

- Me tenía que vengar por la prueba pasada… además no te quejes que tu también te pasaste con mi Allen. –dice con reproche.

Ambos dejan de mirarse de reojo al sentir el suelo vibrar como si se acercara una estampida, voltean viendo al equipo KaiKan corriendo tan rápido como un correcaminos, alzando una nube de tierra atrás de ellos, ambos teniendo expresión de poseídos.

- Lavi, ¿tienes más canicas explosivas? Es lo único que se me ocurre para que no nos alcancen. Esos dos cuando están así obtienen una velocidad humanamente imposible.

- Se me terminaron en la primera prueba, pero tengo tachuelas. –Lavi sonríe de forma socarrona y Eiren sonríe traviesa.

Kanda que va atrás de ellos a la par de su compañera ve como Lavi se saca algo de la botarga y frunce el seño ya conociendo las mañas de ese conejo tuerto.

- ¡Enana se que hace calor pero no te quites el disfraz! –grita con fastidio Kanda y Kailan lo voltea a ver como si estuviera loco ya que ella no se está quitando el disfraz, pero al ver la mirada de su senpai supo lo que se propone por lo que asintió con entendimiento. – ¡Kailan si llegas sin él nos pueden descalifi…!... ¡Oh enana tienes muy buena delantera!—dice usando un tono de voz más grave.

Al instante Lavi y Eiren detienen su paso siendo rodeados por un aura tétrica.

- ¡Kai-chan no te desnudes/ Kailan no le enseñes tus senos a Yuu! –gritan furiosos ambos volteando hacia ellos, pero no viendo nada.

- ¡Arriba!

Al oír la voz de Kailan alzan la mirada viendo el pie del equipo KaiKan muy cerca para su gusto, y si: Kailan aun trae ropa puesta, pero bueno, eso ya no importa ahora, lo que importa es que esos dos estamparon su pie de gato felpudo en la cara de ambos haciéndolos caer al suelo boca arriba con los ojos en forma de espiral y la huella de un gato marcado en rojo en su cara.

- Hmn… idiotas. –Kanda patea la cabeza de Lavi quebrándole el huevo y Kailan hace lo mismo en la cabeza de su hermana.

Kanda y Kailan sonríen de forma socarrona y siguen su carrera, ya eliminaron los más peligrosos de la carrera saben que ya la tienen ganada solo es cuestión de llegar a la meta.

* * *

><p>Ya se han realizado varias pruebas, las cuales solo han sido ganadas por los equipos KaiKan, estofado de cerdo y sensualidad, esos tres equipos no le han dado oportunidad a los demás de ganas y no piensan dársela, digamos que benevolencia no es parte de dos de ellos y el equipo estofado de cerdo está ansioso por ganar, más bien uno de ellos que fue alumno de Cross.<p>

El marcador está así: el equipo estofado de cerdo lleva nueve competencias ganadas que da un resultante de noventa puntos. El equipo Kaikan lleva también nueve competencias ganadas teniendo el mismo puntaje que el equipo estofado de cerdo. El equipo sensualidad lleva la delantera con diez competencias ganadas teniendo cien puntos orgullosamente ganados con trampa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado 14 de febrero, 5:00 pm. Prueba final: Buscando la llave de la victoria.<strong>

- ¡Finalmente llegamos a la prueba final! –dice entusiasmado Komui estando encima de la tarima hablando a través de su megáfono. – ¡En esta prueba tendrán que reventar globos con sus cuerpo de esta forma! –Kumio se hace a un lado dejando ver a Tap y Reever abrazados teniendo en medio de ellos un globo color verde, ambos tienen la frente sombreada de negro y a los participantes—_los cuales ya nada mas son diez equipos, varios participantes por no decir la mayoría están hospitalizados—_ también se les sombreo la frente de negro al ver dos participantes varones abrazados, además muy feos, ya de perdido fueran hermosos y hasta una como mujer se monta escenas nada decentes yaoi.

Tap y Reever aprietan mas el abrazo reventando el globo y rápidamente se separaron como si el otro quemara.

- _¿Por qué me uní a esta orden? Tengo que hacer lo que el loco director me ordene sin importar lo humillante que sea. –_Tap y Reever comienzan a llorar sintiéndose ultrajados.

- ¡Ustedes reventaran los globos que estarán en su respectiva canasta buscando la llave que abrirá la puerta que le corresponde a cada equipo! –Komui apunta hacia donde están las puertas dejando ver diez puertas separadas por un leve muro las cuales están alejadas como unos veinte metros de la canasta de globos que le corresponde a cada equipo. – ¡El primero en abrir esa puerta será el ganador de esta competencia! –dice más entusiasmado.

- ¿Eso es todo? –dice incrédula Eiren.

- Será pan comido. –Lavi agita una mano restándole importancia.

- _Demasiado fácil y sin riesgo viniendo de alguien como Komui. –_Kailan y Kanda entrecierran la mirada mostrándose recelosos.

- ¡Eso no es todo! ¡Esta prueba vale cien puntos así que quien gane esta prueba gana la competencia!

Todos los competidores ensanchan los ojos, los otros siete equipos que estaban por rendirse la esperanza los albergo.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Si esta prueba iba a decidir el ganador ¿para que competimos todo este tiempo?! –exclaman indignados el equipo sensualidad sintiendo que perdieron energía y tiempo.

- Porque se me dio la regalada gana. –Komui hace el símbolo de amor y paz con los dedos de su mano libre haciendo sentir al equipo sensualidad estafado mientras los demás lo fulminan con la mirada.

- _Maldito Komui, juro que me vengare. _–el equipo sensualidad pela los dientes gruñendo como perros rabiosos.

- Esta prueba y competencia la ganaremos. –el equipo KaiKan es rodeado por un aura tétrica y tienen una expresión sombría, dos feroces dragones se ve atrás de ellos haciendo que todos se alejen considerablemente de ellos.

* * *

><p>Cada pareja esta frente a su canasta llena de globos, muy unidos siendo sus pechos separados por globos y hacen presión para reventarlos.<p>

- Agradezco la vida y la naturaleza por hacerte poco dotada de tu delantera Eiren porque de esa forma es más fácil reventar globos. – un aura brillante rodea a Lavi ya que llevan varios globos reventados y Eiren teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente estampa su puño en la cara del pelirrojo, hundiéndoselo.

A Kanda y Kailan se les ve frustrados, por más que aprietan nada que el maldito globo se revienta, la delantera de Kailan esta tan acolchonada que amotigüa la presión.

Kanda voltea hacia el equipo de estofado de cerdo viendo que no batallan tanto como ellos, ¡válgame!, llevan reventados por lo menos diez globos y ellos no han podido reventar ni un mísero globo por más que aprieten el abrazo que por cierto le está dado asco, odia el contacto físico y digamos que Kailan está en las mismas él, no odia el contacto físico pero le da un no sé que estar tan pegadita a Kanda.

Luego Kanda voltea hacia donde está el equipo sensualidad viendo lo fácil que es reventar globos con Eiren, ese condenado equipo ya lleva por lo menos la mitad de la canasta de globos reventados, por lo que voltea furioso hacia Kailan, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo.

- ¡Maldita enana, tenias que estar chichona!... ¡por tu culpa no podemos reventar un puto globo!

A Kailan se le hincha una vena en la cabeza, toma la cara de su senpai para impulsarse y darle un frentazo, mareando al pobre Kanda ante la potencia.

- ¡Maldita enana! –Kanda la fulmina con la mirada y pega mas su frente a la de ella a la vez presionando mas su pecho para lograr que el puto globo reviente.

Los demás equipos al sentir una potente aura de batalla que le pone la piel de gallina a cualquiera voltea hacia donde está el equipo más desquiciado de la competencia viendo a Kanda y Kailan teniendo sus frentes pegadas, pelando los dientes y mandándose rayitos con la mirada mientras se abrazan.

A casi todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, menos a los integrantes del equipo sensualidad que fruncieron el entrecejo mostrando molestia en sus rostros e hicieron más presión para reventar el globo haciendo que el sonido que provoca al reventarse los asuste y como no midieron la fuerza de la presión ejercida se acercaron tanto que Eiren termino dándole un frentazo en la mera boca a Lavi haciendo que ambos se separen sobándose adoloridos la zona golpeada justo en el momento que una llave cae a sus pies.

Ambos bajan la mirada al oír el sonido que provoco la llave al caer al suelo y al verla se les olvido el coraje.

- ¡La encontramos! –exclaman emocionados siéndose doce millones más ricos.

Ambos alzaron sus manos en son de triunfo permitiendo ver como Eiren le sangra la frente y a Lavi le sangra la boca.

El equipo KaiKan y estofado de cerdo voltean y fruncen el seño al ver que esos dos ya encontraron la llave y la han tomado sin importar estar desangrándose y corren hacia donde está su puerta.

El sonido de un globo reventarse sobresalta al equipo estofado de cerdo que al separse para tomar otro globo dejan caer la llave.

- ¡No hay tiempo ni de celebrar Lenalee! –Allen rápidamente toma la llave para después tomar la mano de su amiga y comenzar a correr a todo lo que le dan sus patitas, no viendo como su compañera de equipo se sonroja al ser tomada de la mano por el albino.

Kanda y Kanda les aumenta la potencia de su aura y se voltean a ver mostrando una mirada llena de decisión.

- Senpai si queremos lograrlo debemos trabajar en equipo y evitar asquearnos por la cercanía del otro. –dice con toda la seriedad del mundo.

- Completamente de acuerdo, hay que hacer sacrificios, por eso yo te mocho las bubis y así será más fácil reventar globos estando tu plana. –dice serio y con mucha decisión haciendo que a Kailan se le hinche una vena en la cabeza.

- No hay tiempo para eso. –dice entre dientes, sabe que no es momento para alegar y de forma disimulada saca un alfiler de entre sus ropas y pincha el globo reventándolo provocando que Kanda entrecierre la mirada.

- Cross tenías que ser.

- Si no lo hacia así seguiríamos aquí toda la vida.

Kanda no dijo nada ante eso porque sabe que es verdad y bueno si los demás hacen trampa ¿por qué ellos no?

Ambos se separan rápidamente para tomar otro globo y apretar para de forma disimulada pincharlo, pero el sonido de una llave caer los hace mirar incrédulos el suelo al ver la puta suerte que tuvieron al hallar la llave en el primer globo que revientan.

- _Si Kailan no estuviera tan chichona o si desde el inicio hubiera sacado ese alfiler ya hubiéramos ganado desde hace horas. _–Kanda suspiro con pesadez.

* * *

><p>El equipo sensualidad corren lo más rápido que pueden, pero como el equipo sensualidad se les adelanto mucho aun no logran alcanzarlos, además que son rápidos los canijos.<p>

Lenalee frunce el seño y muestra seriedad en sus ojos, una luz blanca la rodea un símbolo de una estrella de cuatro picos alumbrada con esa misma luz se refleja en el suelo, al instante sus pie desprenden viento.

- ¡Agárrate fuerte Allen-kun! –Lenalee aprieta más el agarre de su mano con la mano del albino.

- ¿Ah? –es lo único que alcanza a decir Allen antes de sentirse jalando.

Lenalee usando su magia viento aumento considerablemente su velocidad rebasando al equipo sensualidad.

- Esa tramposa de Lenalee está usando su magia. –dice indignada Eiren como si ella jamás hubiera recurrido a la trampa.

- Lo siento Lenalee, pero la victoria será nuestra. — Lavi agarra la mano de su amiga y un aura verde lo rodea, apareciendo en sus pies un símbolo de una estrella cinco picos cada uno teniendo un kanji.

Eiren afirmo el agarre de su amigo sintiendo como es jalada, ambos con facilidad le dieron alcance al equipo estofado de cerdo que los miraron de reojo y no dejándose rebasar aumentaron su velocidad yendo casi hombro con hombro.

Los cuatro dejan de mirarse de reojo cuando una corriente de aire pasa en medio de ambos y ensanchan los ojos al ver que el equipo KaiKan los rebaso, los condenados sin usar magia van muy rápido dejando ver que enojados adquieren una velocidad humanamente imposible, y se dan cuenta del enojo gracias a esa aura siniestra que los ha venido acompañando toda la carrera.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Ni porque sean ustedes dejaremos que nos ganen! –exclaman con firmeza el equipo sensualidad.

- ¡A ellos! –fue el grito de guerra de Allen y como si ambos equipos estuvieran coordinados se echaron encima del equipo KaiKan tacleándolo, cayendo encima de ellos.

Kanda y Kailan hacen una mueca de dolor, pero aun teniendo ese peso extra se arrastran hacia la meta con los demás haciendo los mismo. Uno avanza un poco y es jalado hacia atrás por uno de sus contrincantes no dejando siquiera que se pare.

- ¡Suéltame Moyashi! –kanda furioso le da un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡Suéltame bakanda que somos del mismo equipo! –Kailan le da una patada en la cara a Kanda.

- ¡Suéltame imouto! –Eiren le da una patada en la cabeza a su hermana.

- ¡Suéltame loca! –Lenalee le da una patada en la cara a Eiren.

- ¡Suéltame Lenalee! –Lavi forcejea para que lo suelten, pero Lenalee no dejándose lo agarra bien de los pantalones bajándoselos un poco y haciendo que al pelirrojo se le vea la raya que separa las nalgas.

Y así se golpean mutuamente intentando a como dé lugar avanzar, pero paran en seco al oír una cerradura abrirse alzan la mirada al ver al equipo cariñosito conformado por Krory y Miranda estando frente a una puerta abierta mirándose entre ellos sorprendidos.

- ¿Ganamos? –Miranda mira incrédula a Krory el cual asintió aun sin creérselo.

- No puede ser. –Kanda deja caer con pesadez su cara hacia abajo sin importar golpearse en el proceso, enserio desea noquearse el mismo para olvidar que un par de estúpidos raros y neuróticos le han ganado.

Los demás desencajaron la mandíbula y el aire les da de lleno haciéndoles ondear sus cabellos.

* * *

><p>Sobre la tarima esta Komui junto con los ganadores que siguen incrédulos por haber ganado y es que nunca han ganado en su vida que no se la creen.<p>

Frente la tarima están los demás competidores, el equipo KaiKan son rodeador por un aura asesina tan potente que les alza el cabello haciéndolo parecer serpientes, su expresión sombría los acompaña como la fuerza, miran como desquiciados a quienes les quitaron el triunfo mientras murmuran maldiciones hacia ellos. El equipo sensualidad tiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho sintiéndose indignados, ellos nunca pierde y ahora lo han hecho ante unos perdedores nada atractivos, su maquiavélica mente comienza a trazar planes para robarles el premio a esos dos, ya que según ellos ese premio les pertenece.

- Lamento no haberme esforzado más para que ganáramos Allen-kun. –Lenalee culpable al albino que le sonríe amigable.

- Te esforzaste mucho… además yo solo quería entrar a la competencia, el ganar no lo es todo y a pesar de todo nos divertimos. –Allen amplia su sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar y que lo mire embobada.

Al instante el equipo sensualidad y el equipo KaiKan los fulminan con la mirada sintiéndose asqueados antes la cursilería de pendejadas que sale de la boca del albino.

- Hicieron un buen trabajo chicos. Llegaron hasta el final sin importar no haber ganado ninguna competencia. Que no se hayan dado por vencidos hace que me enorgullezca de contar con magos como ustedes en mi orden. —Komui les sonríe amigable a los ganadores.

Mirando baja la cabeza apenada, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse y Krory también sonrojado se rasca la nuca apenado.

- Es un placer darles entrega del premio.— Komui truena los dedos.

Johnny llega a ellos empujando un carrito que tiene una sabana encima ocultando un gran bulto sorprendiendo a todos porque Komui de en efectivo el premio.

Eiren y Lavi incluso se sobaron las manos de forma avariciosa, deseando ya tener esos millones en las manos.

Komui se acerca al carrito cuando Johnny se detuvo a su lado, y quito la sabana.

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta curioso Krory.

- ¿Qué mas va a ser? Su premio. — Komui sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras que los ganadores muestran una mirada incrédula y los demás participantes desencajan la mandíbula.

- Komui-san, mire por donde mire eso no parecen doce millones de euros. –Miranda mira nerviosa a Komui.

- ¿Doce millones de premios? –Komui los mira extrañado. – ¿Quién les dijo que el premio son doce millones de euros?

- Aquí lo dice. —Miranda saca la pancarta de publicidad y se la muestra a Komui.

- No, aquí dice dos semillones, solo que olvidaron separar dos de semillones, errores de imprenta. —Komui agita una mano restándole importancia y todos los participantes caen estilo anime. – ¡Este es el premio: dos semillones! –Komui apunta el premio como toda modelo enseñando el premio en un programa de concursos y dicho premio consiste en dos semillas grandotas. – ¡Y son dos! –dice como si fuera lo más genial del mundo. –Uno para cada quien. –Miranda y Krory lo miran incrédulos no sabiendo qué demonios harán con esas semillas grandotas, para empezar no saben que saldrá de esas cosas si las plantas, viniendo de Komui seguro no traerán nada bueno, así que sembrarlas está descartado.

- A mí no me engañas cabrón, ese no fue error de imprenta lo hiciste a propósito para engañarnos. –dice tétrica Kanda apareciendo atrás de Komui.

- ¿Me crees capaz de eso Kandita? –Komui mostrando inocencia voltea y se estremece al ver que alado de Kanda están Allen, Lenalee, Eiren, Lavi y Kailan siendo rodeados por un aura asesina y teniendo expresión sombría mientras truenan sus dedos de forma intimidante.

- De eso y más. –dice tétrica Eiren.

- Pagaras habernos engañado así. –Allen con expresión póker se truena el cuello moviéndolo de un lado a otro de forma intimidante.

- ¡Lenalee! –Komui mira suplicante a su hermana.

- Nada de Lenalee, mereces un castigo oni-san.—dice tétrica.

- ¡A él! –gritan Kailan y Lavi.

- Mami. –exclama con voz de pito mientras llora, la verdad es tanto su miedo que su cuerpo no le responde para poder salir corriendo.

Los demás hacen mueca de dolor y entrecierran sus ojos mientras se oyen de fondos golpes y chillidos de nena viniendo de Komui, algunos incluso comienzan a traumarse ante la masacre, pero saben que el condenado director se lo merece.

**Continuará**

**jajajja inshe komui se paso de ojete con lo del premio, se chingo a todos jajajaja**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SPERO EL KAP LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	19. Damiselas en peligro

**¿Damiselas en peligro?**

Es una noche oscura, donde la luna es opacada por las nubes. Cerca de un muelle se ven a Kailan, Lenalee y Eiren estando en guardia, pasando su pupila por todos lados, pero de la nada empieza a rodearla una extensa niebla quitándoles toda visibilidad—a_unque Eiren sin niebla no veía mucho que digamos, debido a su ceguera nocturna—. _Los sentidos de las tres se pusieron mas alertas, intentando que la niebla no sea motivo de un ataque sorpresa que las hiera.

- Me dijeron que las tres eran hermosas pero no imagine que tanto.

Se oyó una voz ronca, sensual y masculina, pero no se distingue de donde provine, parece venir de todos los ángulos.

Las tres se sorprenden al ver a un metro frente a ellas la silueta masculina de alguien a quien solo se le distinguen unos rasgados y hermosos ojos gatunos de color celestes.

* * *

><p>En uno de los patios de la Black Order se ve a Miranda y Kyori de rodillas, siendo cubiertos por unos arbustos, ambos llevan puesta ropa de jardinería—<em> con sombrerito y todo—.<em> Y en medio de ambos están los dos semillones que se ganaron en la competencia de hace dos semanas.

- ¿Estaremos haciendo bien? –Miranda mira curiosa a Kyori. –Por mucho que investigamos no encontramos nada sobre estas semillas. Y la verdad si vienen de Komui-san me da miedo. –la mujer se comienza a morder nerviosa las uñas.

- Lo sé… pero la curiosidad del saber de que son no me deja dormir. Si de por si soy ojeroso, ahora lo soy más. –dice con lamento y Miranda lo mira con lastima. –Son solo semillas de gran tamaño, ¿qué puede pasar si las plantamos? A lo mucho solo saldrá una gran planta... además las semillas son para plantarse.

- ¿Y si sale una planta enorme come hombres? –Miranda muestra terror en la mirada y su frente se sombrea de negro.

- No lo creo… recuerda que investigamos mucho sobre esas semillas por si las dudas. Y las semillas de plantas come-hombres no se le parecen en nada a estas. –Kyori sonríe nervioso. –Esto fue un premio, lo más seguro es que salgan enormes plantas hermosas. –ambos se imaginan que de pronto llegan a donde plantaron las semillas viendo un hermoso y enorme jardín a todo estilo prado de Heidi, con niebla y abuelo incluido, incluso hasta hay un arcoíris y se ve por ahí a Pedro haciendo que un aura brillante los rodea.

- ¡Plantemos! –exclaman ambos sacando de atrás de ellos unas palas.

* * *

><p>Por otros de los patios de la orden, ajenos a la plantación se ve a Lavi y a Allen ir caminando a la par. El pelirrojo tiene sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca mostrándose despreocupado y el albino va dándole mordidas a su sándwich largo de dos metros, que ahora solo es de un metro, ya se ha comido la mitad.<p>

Lavi suelta un largo y profundo suspiro haciendo que Allen lo mire de reojo mientras da una gran mordida a su sándwich.

- ¿Y ese suspiro? –pregunta curioso después de pasar bocado. –Suelen decir que cuando la gente suelta suspiros así de profundos se les escapa la felicidad. –dice pensativo para después darle otro mordidota a su sándwich.

- Y así es mi querido amigo. –Lavi muestra lamento y cansancio al hablar, pasándole de forma amigable su brazo derecho por los hombros al albino. –Mi felicidad se está escapando. –dice con pesar y Allen le da otra mordida a su sándwich, del cual ya solo le queda medio metro, cuando dije que sus mordidas son grandes no exagere. –Eiren se fue hace dos semanas. Me falta mi compañera de bromas… se que estas tu a mi lado cariño, pero no es suficiente. –lagrimas dramáticas salen de su ojos y pone expresión que muestra acongojo. –Sin contar que la linda Lenalee no está, eso me deprime aun más. Y tampoco está mi linda hermanita Kai-chan a la que extraño tanto como medir con mis manitas que tanto le han crecido sus pechonalidades. –Lavi posa sus manos frente a su pecho como si apretara dos senos y por sus mejillas resbalan cascadas de lágrimas, mostrando mas pesar en el rostro.

Allen se ha terminado su sándwich y ahora se lame uno a uno los dedos de sus manos, para después mirar a Lavi con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- A las hermanas no se les tocan los senos ¿sabias? –dice mostrando desaprobación.

- Esa maldita de Eiren no solo se conformo con abandonarme, sino que también se llevo a mi amorsote Lenalee y a mi hermanita Kai-chan, dejándome solo y acongojado. –Lavi muestra más lamento y tristeza, haciendo como que no oyó el comentario del albino.

Allen chasqueo la lengua aun sin saber porque le molesta cuando Lavi se refiere a Lenalee de esa forma. En cuanto al pelirrojo su mirada se torna perdida metiéndose en sus recuerdos.

_En uno de los pasillos de los dormitorios de la orden se ve a Eiren con mochila colgando en su espalda estando de frente a Lavi que la mira curioso._

- _¿Y esa mochila? –pregunta curioso apuntándola._

- _Es mi equipaje. Tengo una misión. –Eiren sonríe de oreja a oreja y con su mano derecha hace el símbolo de amor y paz._

- _¿Una misión? –exclama sorprendido y la pelinegra asintió. – ¿En solitario?_

- _No. Se me asigno una misión grupal como líder del equipo. Y como soy mago "S" yo puedo escoger quienes irán en mi equipo y la cantidad de miembros. –dice con arrogancia._

- _Y seguro me escogerás a mí, después de todo soy tu ojo en la oscuridad. –Lavi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo. –Sin mí en la noche eres más ciega que un topo y en el día sin esos lentes ridículos eres mucho mas ciega que un topo en la noche cuando de querer ver cosas a más de un metro de distancia. –Eiren lo fulmina con la mirada y el pelirrojo sigue asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza teniendo su ojo cerrado. –Solo que de una vez te digo que aunque se te haya dado la misión a ti si me llevas a mi no serás mi líder, también soy mago "S" así que seré tu socio en esa misión, no aceptare ordenes tuyas._

- _Pues te jodes porque no te llevare a ti. –Eiren le sonríe con mofa y Lavi abre el ojo, ensanchándolo._

- _¿Por qué? –pregunta indignado. –Siempre hemos hecho misiones juntos._

- _En primero lugar: porque se me da la gana. –Lavi marca más su mirada de indignación. –En segundo lugar: porque esta misión es tan fácil que con un mago "S" basta y sobra. Y en tercer lugar: porque quiero que esta misión sea de puras mujeres. Es bueno convivir entre mujeres de vez en cuando, la testosterona es abrumarte a veces. –Lavi muestra más horror porque habrá puras chicas y él no estará ahí con ellas. _

- _¿A quienes te llevaras a la misión? –su mirada muestra más terror al hacerse una idea a quienes se llevara._

- _Pues las únicas mujeres de aquí que soporto son Lenalee y Kailan. Así que fueron las elegidas para hacer una misión teniendo el honor de ser lideradas por mí. –dice con arrogancia, teniendo su pecho muy inflado de orgullo._

_Lavi lleva sus manos a sus mejillas y forma una perfecta "O" con su boca al saber que la muy maldita no solo se va de misión sin llevarlo, sino que también se llevara a Kailan y Lenalee._

- _¡En fin!... me voy. Seguramente mi equipo me está esperando donde les dije que lo hicieran. –Eiren comienza a caminar, pero solo da un paso ya que se ve detenida por un agarre en su pierna izquierda._

_Baja la mirada viendo a Lavi de rodillas abrazándose a su pierna y mirándola suplicante._

- _Llévame contigo. –suplica poniendo mirada de gato bajo la lluvia._

- _No. –dice con firmeza._

- _Por favor. _

- _¡Que no basura! –Eiren le da un coscorrón en la cabeza, fue tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de lleno al suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza._

_Eiren sigue su camino riendo como loca desquiciada dejando a Lavi que se sentó en el suelo y la mira resentido mientras se soba su chichón._

- ¡Bookman-sama!

Lavi sale de sus pensamientos ante el llamado, viendo a un chico de unos trece años correr hacia él haciendo que muestre curiosidad al igual que Allen.

Cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos se detuvo y flexiono sus rodillas, apoyando sus manos en sus piernas, intentando recuperar la respiración.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres un autógrafo mío? –de quien sabe donde Lavi saca un plumón para darle el autógrafo, siempre carga uno después de todo en cualquier lugar habrá alguien que lo admire.

- No. Yo…

Lavi no lo deja terminar ya que cuando el chico alzo el rostro le escribió su autógrafo en la frente haciendo que a este y a Allen les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Ya esta pequeño. Ahora no te laves la cara nunca porque si no se te borrara. Y cada que te mires en el espejo veras el autógrafo de este grandioso mago que tanto admiras. –Lavi sonríe de forma torcida, mostrando sus dientes que centellaron a todo estilo de pasta dental haciendo que la gota de sudor que resbala por la nuca de los otros dos se haga más grande.

- Yo solo vengo a decirle que Komui-sama lo está buscando. –el chico se muestra incrédulo, solo tuvo la desdicha de que Komui le asigne la estúpida misión de ir a buscar a Lavi para decirle eso, aprovechándose de su grado de estudiante y todavía le rayan la frente.

- Entiendo. –Lavi voltea hacia el albino y toma sus manos entre las suyas, al instante un fondo rosado los rodea haciendo que el pobre estudiante se aleje un par de pasos temeroso. –Lo siento amor, el deber llama. No me extrañes y si te portas bien te pondré como uno de mis hombres si me mandan de misión. –dice con dramatismo, como si fuera un soldado que esta por ir a una sangrienta guerra.

- Cuídate mi vida y espero tu regreso. –lagrimas de cocodrilo se asoman por los ojos de Allen que hablo todo afeminado.

El pobre estudiante puso mueca de asco al ver a esos dos en su escena gay y se alejo más de ellos, ahora no solo se aprovechan de que solo es un estudiante y le rayan la frente sino que también lo trauman con una escena jotona.

- _Pensé que Bookman-sama era muy macho, ya que tenía muchas mujeres, pero bien dicen que entre más tengan se vuelven jotos y ya veo que es verdad._

* * *

><p>Lavi tiene una mueca seria, estando sentado frente al escritorio de Komui, mientras que el azabache está sentado del otro lado del escritorio también mirando serio al pelirrojo.<p>

La expresión seria de Komui comenzó a distorsionarse poco a poco hasta quedare un ridículo puchero con mocos escurriéndole de la nariz y lagrimas amontonándose de sus ojos.

- ¡Salva a mi Lenalee, Lavi! –suplica rompiendo en llanto. –Para mi desgracia eres el único que en este momento se encuentra en la orden que la puede salvar. –Komui lleva un pañuelo rosa con estampado de osos a su nariz y se la suena provocando un asqueroso sonido de sus mocos salir.

- ¡Déjamelo a mí! –la expresión seria de Lavi fue remplazada por una heroica. – ¡Es mi deber salvar a las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida! –dice con heroísmo. – _Eiren tonta. Dejaste que el enemigo te atrapara, ya decía yo que sin mí no eres nada._

- ¡Te pagare el doble de lo que vale la misión Lavi, pero trae a salvo a mi hermanita!

- Claro que la salvare. Es mi futura novia y madre de mis Lavisitos, la salvaría aunque no me lo pidieras. –Lavi mira el horizonte con heroísmo. –Ahora llama a Allen y Kanda, serán los elegidos en acompañarme en esta misión para salvar a esas dos damiselas y a la bruja tarada de Eiren… aunque no necesito ayuda, solo puedo con la misión, pero necesito que alguien cargue mis cosas.

Komui tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, no solo ese maldito ególatra se atreve a darle ordenes sino que también se autoproclamo futuro novio de su Lenalee y padre de sus hijos, pero se aguanto las ganas de matarlo por osar a decir eso, solo porque en este momento no le conviene, primero que salve a su Lenalee y ya luego lo manda a matar; esta seguro que algún día uno de sus matones conseguirá matarlo.

* * *

><p>Kanda está de pie alado de Lavi, ambos frente al escritorio de Komui. El peli-azul tiene sus brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. Se siente impaciente porque le digan la puta misión, ósea, no solo tendrá de líder al idiota de Lavi sino que el compañero que falta se tarda en llegar haciendo que él tenga que soportar estar en una misma habitación respirando el mismo oxigeno que esos dos asquerosos seres.<p>

La puerta se abre haciendo que los tres varones en la habitación volteen viendo a Allen sonreír apenado rascándose la nuca.

- Lamento la tardanza. –dice avergonzado, adentrándose.

- _Lo único que me faltaba, el moyashi también ira misión. –_a Kanda se le sombreo la frente de negro, sabiendo lo larga y estresante que va a ser esta misión. –Aparte de idiota eres un irresponsable. –dice entre dientes, mirando de reojo al albino que frunció el seño.

- ¿Qué dijiste Bakanda?

Rayitos comienzan a salir de la frente de ambos que se fulminan con la mirada haciendo que dichos rayos choquen a medio camino. Atrás de Allen se ve reflejado un tigre y una intensa aura de batalla lo rodea, mientras que atrás de Kanda se refleja un dragón con una tétrica aura rodeándolo.

- Tranquilo muchachos, tranquilos. –Lavi se posa en medio de ambos, quedando de costado y alzando sus manos a la altura del pecho de ambos. –Hay una misión, así que tómenselo con seriedad como los magos que se suponen que son. –dice en tono de sabiduría haciéndolo ver maduro.

Kanda y Allen lo miran incrédulos. ¿De cuando acá Lavi es maduro? Si es el rey de la inmadurez, que finja ser maduro da pavor. En cuanto Komui sigue llorando como magdalena y sonándose los mocos.

Lavi voltea todo su cuerpo hacia Allen y toma sus manos entre las suyas, de pronto un fondo floreado los rodeo haciendo que Kanda haga mueca de asco.

- Como lo prometí iras conmigo a la misión honey. –dice meloso Lavi.

Kanda rodo los ojos, sabía que el que Lavi se porte con madurez es algo imposible y si llega a suceder no le dura la madurez más de cinco segundos y eso ya es mucho decir.

- Siempre supe que lo harías my love. –Allen habla afeminado y mira meloso a Lavi, siendo ambos rodeados por un aura brillante.

- _Genial. No solo iré con dos pendejos, sino que serán dos pendejos maricones. –_Kanda pone los ojos en blanco sintiendo que su tortura se ha multiplicado de sobremanera.

Se oye como Komui se suena con fuerza la nariz haciendo que Lavi y Allen dejen de verse melosos, para voltear hacia Komui mostrando asco.

- ¿Puedo negarme a esta misión? – Kanda alza la mano teniendo la frente sombreada de negro.

- ¡No! –dice con firmeza Komui. –El líder de la misión te eligió y no estás a nivel de negarte. –Kanda gruñe furioso y Lavi sonríe con arrogancia mientras Allen lo mira con burla. –Ahora tu deber es ayudar a Lavi a salvar a mi Lenalee. –Komui llora con más ganas al recordar que su hermanita esta secuestrada. – ¡ah! Y también a las hermanas Cross. –dice recordándolas y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

Kanda ensancho levemente los ojos, ahora iba porque iba, si Eiren estaba en peligro él la salvara. En cuanto Allen mostro sorpresa mezclada con preocupación al saber que sus tres amigas están en problemas.

- Explícanos bien que paso. –Allen muestra seriedad al ver a Komui.

Komui borra toda mueca aniñada y regreso su expresión seria. Entrelazo sus manos y apoyo sus codos en el escritorio.

- Hace dos semanas me llego una misión de urgencia desde un poblado pequeño de Transilvania. Las mujeres de ese poblado han ido desapareciendo poco a poco, así que llame a Eiren para encomendarle esa misión…

- _Si el cabrón sabe que el objetivo del enemigo son las mujeres, ¿por qué manda a una, en especial a Eiren como líder? –_Kanda frunce el seño mostrándose furioso.

- Si el objetivo del enemigo son las mujeres le dije a Eiren que lleve un varón en su equipo, pero la muy cabezona se encapricho con llevar puras mujeres alegando que solo las mujeres podían salvar mujeres. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- _Bonita hora le da por esa loca sacar su lado feminista. –_Kanda chasquea la lengua, Lavi sonríe de forma forzada y a Allen le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- No sé cuando a esta loca le salió su lado feminista, el caso es que cuando dijo que escogería a mi Lenalee como miembro del equipo, se me hizo buena idea que solo vayan mujeres, así ningún pulpo andará cerca de mi hermanita. –Komui asintió dándose la razón a si mismo haciendo que a los tres varones que lo acompañan les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –El caso es que han pasado dos semanas y ninguna de las tres ha regresado, mucho menos se ha reportado. –dice con lamento. –Si solo fuera Eiren no me preocuparía, solo lo tomo como que murió en cumplimiento de la misión y me escondo de Edrick para que no me mate. –Komui agita una mano restándole importancia y otra gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los chicos. –O hubiera pensado que Eiren se tomo vacaciones sin importar avisarme si cumplió la misión o no. Pero con ella van Lenalee y Kailan, si Eiren se hubiera querido ir de vaga por ahí obligando a esas dos acompañarla aprovechándose del poder que tiene como líder, Lenalee o Kailan me hubieran mandado un mensaje para avisarme siendo que ellas si son responsables, por eso me preocupo que no haya recibido nada de ellas en dos semanas. –la expresión seria de Komui se distorsiona de nuevo formando un puchero.

Los varones tenían que admitir que tenía mucha razón.

- ¡Mi Lenalee! –Komui rompe en llanto nuevamente. – ¡Sálvenla chicos! ¡La vida de mi hermanita esta en sus manos! –dice con lamento. – ¡ah! Y la de las hermanas Cross también. –dice recordándolas y agitando una mano restándole importancia haciendo que otra gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de los chicos.

- ¡No te preocupes Komui que las salvaremos! –exclama con heroísmo Lavi. –el mejor equipo ira al rescate. Teniendo como miembros al tierno Allen Walker. –Allen mira el horizonte con heroísmo. –el enojón de Yuu-pon. –Kanda chasquea la lengua. –y como líder el hermoso que le llega a grado de Dios griego, inteligente y poderoso Lavi Bookman. –Lavi se hace el cabello hacia atrás a todo estilo galán de cine.

- ¿Enserio no me pudo negar a esta misión? –Kanda tiene la frente sombreada de negro.

- ¡No! –exclaman los tres. Komui mirándolo con firmeza y los otros dos con burla.

* * *

><p>Entre peleas Kanda vs Allen, mariconadas Lavi y Allen, deseos de Kanda por no estar ahí y molestando a Kanda por parte de Allen y Lavi llegaron finalmente al poblado de Transilvania donde fueron mandadas las tres chicas amigas de esos tres.<p>

Cuando llegaron ya comenzaba el sol a ocultarse, los tres van caminando por el pueblo en busca de un lugar donde quedarse.

Mientras caminaban Lavi noto algo que inevitablemente le dolió enormemente en el alma. Los demás lo notaron pero no les provoco el pesar que le provoco a Lavi ese hecho… ¡Así es!, no había ninguna mujer en el pueblo, por donde miraban había puros hombres y una que otra niña, y anciana, pero a Lavi no le gustan mujeres que mínimo no tengan copa "A", o que tengan piel arrugada.

Lavi se detiene a media calle y voltea hacia Allen haciendo que también se detenga mientras es tomado de las manos por las de Lavi que lo mira con dolor mostrando mueca de sufrimiento.

- ¡Honey mátame! –suplica con voz lastimera llamando la atención de los ciudadanos del poblado que andan por ahí.

Allen suelta las manos de Lavi y con su mano derecha posiciona sus dedos formando una pistola que apunta al pelirrojo.

- Ah… ¡bang! –exclama simulando un disparo.

Lavi lleva su mano derecha a su corazón y cae de forma dramática y en cámara lenta al suelo, pero antes de que caiga Allen lo sostiene en brazos y lo mira como si fuera su amada a la que acaba de matar por el bien de ella.

Kanda se detuvo a unos pasos delante de ellos y los mira de reojo, teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, sabía que esta misión sería un martirio y eso que apenas han trascurrido pocas horas que está en ella y él ya se quiere suicidar.

- ¡Sin mujeres no vale la pena vivir! –Lavi entre abre los ojos y habla mostrando sufrimiento, para después de forma fingida y exagerada toser como si se estuviera muriendo.

- ¿Acaso conmigo no es suficiente para ti my love? –Allen lo mira con tristeza y sus ojos se han puesto acuosos.

- Lo siento my honey, pero no tienes bubis y sin ellas no puedo vivir. Además no tienes la delicadeza de una dama, pero si fuera gay my honey te juro que me fijaría solo en ti. –una lágrima resbala por el ojo del pelirrojo y los aldeanos no saben si conmoverse o mostrarse incrédulos ante la escena.

Allen lo suelta en cámara lenta, dejándolo caer de lleno y haciendo que se golpee la cabeza.

- ¡No te pases idiota! –dice molesto, comenzando a caminar dejando a Lavi ahí que se sentó de golpe y estiro su mano hacia el albino.

- ¡My honey no me abandones tú también! –suplica, pero Allen lo ignora y sigue su camino pasando alado de Kanda. – ¡Yuu-baby! –Lavi mira amoroso a Kanda y estira su mano hacia él.

- Jodete. –dice despectivo y sin más sigue su camino.

- ¡My honey, Yuu-baby! -Lavi comienza a llorar como mujer abandonada.

Los aldeanos miran incrédulos al joto llorica que llego al pueblo. Vale, es verdad que hay casi puros hombres en el pueblo, pero eso no significa que sean jotos, solo sus mujeres desaparecieron… bueno no todos son machines ahí, como en cualquier lugar hay moscas en el pastel.

Los aldeanos voltean a la esquina donde están tres jotos travestidos prostitutos que miran coquetos a Lavi.

El pelirrojo al sentir esas tres penetrantes miradas voltea topándose con los gay que le guiñan un ojo coquetos haciendo que se erice como gato.

- ¡No me dejen atrás cabrones que soy su líder! – Lavi asustado se pone de pie y corre para darles alcance.

* * *

><p>Después del show se pusieron y de haber encontrado un lugar donde pasar la noche, al ver que aun no oscurece decidieron salir a cenar y aprovechar para preguntar o investigar algo sobre sus amigas, si las habían visto o algo por el estilo, incluso mostraron fotografías de ellas, pero extrañamente nadie en el pueblo sabía nada, aunque los tres notaron que mas que no saber no querían hablar por miedo, eso lo reflejaba su mirada nerviosa cuando se les preguntaba algo.<p>

- _Habrá puros hombres, pero todos son unos miedicas. –_Kanda tiene el seño fruncido mientras camina por las calles hacia la posada donde se hospedaron.

- Nadie sabe nada. –Allen suspira con pesadez al caminar alado de Kanda. –o más bien nadie quiere hablar.

- Es normal que tengan miedo y no quieran hablar. –Lavi que camina alado de Allen suspira con pesadez también, pero al sentir que lo miran voltea divisando a una niña que se asomaba en la entrada de un callejón y se esconde cuando Lavi volteo, aun así la logro ver.

Al instante el pelirrojo corrió hacia el callejón.

- ¡Espera Lavi! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Allen corre atrás de su amigo.

Kanda chasquea la lengua y los sigue corriendo, conoce al pelirrojo y sabe que debió ver algo sospechoso.

- ¡Espera pequeña no te hare nada!

Cuando ambos entraron al callejón vieron a Lavi en cuclillas a una niña de unos ocho años, de cabello castaño y ojos grandes color avellana, la cual lleva puesto un vestido café que esta aterrado al igual que ella. La pequeña está sentada en el suelo, mirando con miedo al pelirrojo seguramente se cayó cuando él la siguió.

Allen se coloco alado de Lavi y se puso en cuclillas también, sonriéndole amigable, la sonrisa del albino le dio más confianza lo que le hizo tranquilizarse un poco, mientras que Kanda se coloco atrás de ellos, algo alejado pero lo suficiente cerca para saber que pasa.

- ¿Por qué nos seguías? –Lavi le habla suave para no asustarla. – ¿Acaso quieres decirnos algo? –la niña se muestra dudosa en hablar.

- Lo que tengas que decirnos dínoslo, no te haremos nada y si tienes un problema te ayudaremos. –Allen se muestra amigable, trasmitiéndole confianza y Lavi asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

- _Hablen por ustedes. Yo no ayudo mocosas. –_Kanda se cruza de brazos y mira de reojo hacia la salida del callejón, para estar alerta de ser vistos.

- Es que… es que ustedes visten ropas muy parecidas a las de las chicas que llegaron hace dos semanas, por eso cuando los vi los seguí. –dice cohibida sorprendiendo a los tres chicos.

- Esas chicas son amigas nuestras. –aclara Lavi cuando la sorpresa paso. – ¿Hablaste con ellas? –la chica asintió.

- La chica de dos coletas y la de pelo azul me ayudaron cuando me atraparon por robarme una manzana y me invitaron a comer. –aclara recordando la sonrisa y amabilidad de esas dos haciendo que Allen y Lavi se miren entre sí.

- La de dos coletas se llama Lenalee, y la chica de cabello azul se llama Kailan. –Allen le sonríe amigable. – ¿Con ellas no estaba una chica de ojos rojos y cabello negro? –la niña asintió y frunció el seño.

- Ella no me agrado, me quito mi postre y Kailan tuvo que comprarme otro. Además se burlaba de mí, me decía niña llorica y ladrona.

Lavi y Allen sonríe de forma forzada, definitivamente eran ellas, Kailan y Lenalee son amables, en cuanto Eiren es maldita hasta con niños.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando las vistes por última vez? –pregunta curioso Lavi.

- Solo las vi cuando llegaron a este pueblo, después ya no las vi. Pero Kailan me prometió salvar a mi mami cuando les dije como se la llevaron, yo confió en que cumplirá su promesa. –dice con firmeza.

- Seguro que sí, pero tal vez tardaron porque tienen contratiempos por eso vinimos a ayudarlas. –Lavi le sonríe amigable. –Así que por favor dinos lo que les dijiste a ellas para poder ayudarlas. –la niña los mira mostrando duda, no sabiendo si creerles o no, pero si quería ver a su mami de nuevo tenía que confiar en ellos, después de todo dicen ser amigos de las chicas que prometieron ayudarla y la alimentaron ese día.

- Les platique como desapareció mi mami. –dice con algo de tristeza y ambos chicos ponen más atención mientras Kanda que aunque no mira hacia donde están la escucha también. –Mi mami trabaja vendiendo flores y yo suelo acompañarla. Se nos hizo tarde para regresar a casa, y como todos los días pasamos por el muelle…

_De pie en el muelle se ve a una mujer muy parecida a la niña solo que con facciones más maduras y afinadas. Su ropa es sencilla, lleva puesto un vestido que le llega a los tobillos de color azul, encima un delantal color crema._

_La mujer se muestra asustada, aprieta el agarre de su canasta donde tiene las flores, y su hija se abraza a ella con fuerza mientras ella posa una mano en su hombro._

_La extensa niebla las rodea quitándoles visibilidad y miran a todos lados en busca de un escape mientras de eco se oye una risa burlona y espeluznante._

- _Tú eres una más que me ayudara a atraerla hacia acá._

_Se oye una voz varonil, sensual y ronca en un tono burlón, asustando a ambas femeninas._

_De pronto frente a ellas apareció la silueta de un hombre que la extensa niebla no deja ver bien, solo esos rasgados ojos gatunos de color celeste que brillan con burla se vieron en ellos._

- Después de eso sentí un dolor en mi cabeza. –la niña se la soba. –Cuando desperté estaba en el suelo y mi mami ya no estaba conmigo. –la niña muestra más tristeza en sus ojos.

- Lamento que te hayamos hecho recordar cosas tristes. –Allen la mira con pena. –Pero te prometo que traeremos a tu madre de regreso. –el albino le sonríe y la niña asintió esperanzada.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Te llevaremos a casa! –Lavi se pone de pie y le sonríe amigable, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La niña sonrojada la tomo.

* * *

><p>En una modesta habitación con paredes de madera, que solo tiene una cama y un buro, además de la puerta que conecta a un baño, se encuentran Lavi, Allen y Kanda de pie.<p>

- Es obvio que las chicas fueron al muelle y es muy probable que ahí hayan desaparecido como la madre de la niña. –habla con seriedad Lavi.

- Como también es obvio que quien las secuestra solo toma mujeres jóvenes. –habla Kanda con algo de fastidio.

- Ese cabrón tiene que ser un pervertido que seguro hace un harem de mujeres. –dice molesto Allen dirigiendo su mirada hacia Lavi al igual que Kanda.

- No fui yo, es verdad que mi sueño es tener un harem pero estaba con ustedes en la orden. Además no tengo ojos azules y solo tengo un ojo. –aclara ofendido apuntando su ojo.

- ¡Entonces fue mi sensei! –exclama Allen con expresión de póker.

- Allen, Marian-san tiene ojos rojos, no azules. Además él no necesita secuestrarlas, nada mas truena los dedos y ya tiene un harem para él solito. –die Lavi con obviedad y sintiendo mas admiración hacia ese ser.

- Es verdad. –Allen se soba la barbilla pensativo y Kanda deseo no conocer a ese ser, algo le dice que es la versión de Eiren y Lavi juntos, mejorada a mil.

- ¡Lo tengo! –Lavi golpea su mano derecha con un puño. –tengo un plan para hacer aparecer a ese tipo… espérenme aquí. –el pelirrojo sale corriendo de una de las habitaciones que rentaron ante la mirada curiosa de Allen y la recelosa de Kanda que le dio un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>Frente un espejo que hay en la habitación se ve a Lavi usando una peluca pelirroja con dos coletas largas a los lados, vistiendo un vestido victoriano pomposo con holanes de color rosa con blanco. El parche de su ojo es rosa con holanes blancos, y bajo el vestido se puso un corcel y unas naranjas para que simulen unos senos bajo el vestido. En el parpado de su ojo se coloco sombra rosa y sus labios están coloreados de un intenso rojo. Medias cubren sus piernas, incluso se puso calzones que solían usar antes, de esos que son largos y con holanes, y para finalizar lleva zapatos de tacón rosas.<p>

- No cabe duda de que como me vista me veo sexy. Si fuera mujer todos los hombres caerían rendidos a mis pies. –Lavi guiña su ojo y manda un beso a su reflejo en el espejo.

Recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y teniendo al frente sombreada de negro, tic nervioso en la ceja derecha y vena hinchada en la frente esta Kanda quien lleva puesto un vestido victoriano color azul con pomposos holanes blancos. Debajo de esta también se puso corcel y naranjas como senos, incluso trae zapatos de tacón color azul, pero ni loco se quito sus bóxer él no se puso los ridículos calzones que Lavi le dio. Sus parpados traen sombra negra y sus labios están pintados de rojo. Yuu no necesito peluca, solo se soltó su larga cabellera.

- _Piensa en tu mundo feliz Kanda… cuando acabe esta misión quemas a Lavi junto con este vestido. _–Kanda intenta imaginárselo y sonríe de forma tétrica disfrutando el espectáculo.

En medio de la habitación esta Allen quien lleva puesto un vestido victoriano amarillo pollito con pomposos holanes blancos. Él si se puso los calzones de muñeca, las medias, los zapatos de tacón amarillo, corcel, naranjas por bubis y toda la cosa. Sobre su cabeza lleva una peluca de su mismo color de cabello, siendo largo con una coleta alta con caireles con algunos mechones cayéndole sobre el rostro. Sus parpados están pintados con sombra amarilla y sus labios de un rojo intenso.

El albino esta todo abierto de piernas, rascándoselas de forma nada femenina.

- No sé como las mujeres aguantan llevar medias, pican micho. –dice con molestia, rascándose con más ganas las piernas.

* * *

><p>Se ve a las tres "señoritas" caminando hacia el muelle en la oscuridad de la noche donde apenas y los faros alumbran.<p>

Kanda apenas y puede caminar con esos tacones, parece pollo espinado al caminar y cada dos por tres se le dobla el tobillo, gracias a sus reflejos no cae, pero sus pies lo están matando.

- _No sé cómo las mujeres soportan usar tacones. Incluso la enana, la chonguitos y la loca pelean usando botas de tacón… es como si ya trajeran de nacimiento o en la sangre usar tacones… ¡malditas mujeres y su habilidad de dominar la técnica de caminar con estas cosas! _–Kanda se le sombrea la frente de negro, su tobillo derecho se dobla nuevamente haciendo que casi se caiga de forma graciosa, pero logro mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

Allen camina todo abierto, apenas y puede caminar con los tacones, y también se le dobla el tobillo cada dos por tres casi haciéndolo caer, aparte se rasca las nalgas y piernas, y se remueve el sostén incomodo, razón por las que sus bubis ahora están chuecas.

En cuanto Lavi va caminando de lo más normal, es verdad que al principio batallo y caminaba como Yuu, ósea como pollo espinado, pero como todo lo aprende con facilidad ya logro dominar el arte de caminar con tacones.

- Por Kami-sama Allen, deja de rascarte la cola que no te vez nada femenino. –regaña molesto Lavi. –Y deja ese sostén en paz que me costó mucho trabajo acomodártelo… hay no, te lo tengo que acomodar de nuevo. –dice resignado al ver que Allen tiene una bubi más arriba que la otra, así que se voltea a él y comienza a acomodarle las bubis haciendo que Kanda detenga su paso con molestia porque se atrase por culpa de Allen.

- Es que me cala y pica. –se defiende como niño berrinchudo Allen.

- La belleza cuesta. –Lavi suspira con pesadez. –Y tu Yuu-pin camina bien, las mujeres no caminan como pollos espinados. –regaña mirando de reojo a Kanda que levanta su mano derecha alzándole el dedo medio en una seña obscena, Lavi frunce el seño pero al oir como Allen se rasca con más ganas voltea viéndolo rascándose la cola con fuerza. – ¡que dejes eso! –regaña golpeándole la mano.

- Es que me pica el culito. –se queja berrinchudo.

- Pues traerás lombrices idiota. –dice con mofa Kanda.

- No es cierto, me acabo de desparasitar y si me pica mi trasero es porque estas cosas son incomodas. –se defiende fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Ya te dije que la belleza cuesta. –Lavi vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

- Además no puedo caminar, los tacones me cansan y aprietan. No sé como tú ya dominas el caminar con tacones. –Allen mira con envidia a Lavi.

- Para mí que ya te habías travestido antes. –Kanda mira con ojos entrecerrados a Lavi que los mira ofendido.

- No sean idiotas, es la primera vez que me trasvisto y lo hago para salvar a las chicas, sin mujeres el mundo no tiene sentido. –dice con heroísmo. – No es mi culpa que domine las cosas con facilidad. –dice mirándolos con reproche. –Se que estos tacones matan, pero como las mujeres trato de ignorarlos para lucir bella. –aclara con sabiduría.

A Kanda y a Allen les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y miran a Lavi como el raro que parece ahora.

Los tres se ponen en guardia cuando de la nada una extensa capa de niebla los empieza a cubrir quitándoles visibilidad.

- ¡Ey! ¿quién me toco las nalgas? –se queja molesto y ofendido Allen llevando sus manos a sus pompis protegiéndolas y mirando a todos lados en busca del culpable, igual la niebla no lo dejara verlo.

- ¡No fui yo my love! –Lavi alza sus manos como mostrándole su inocencia y Kanda roda los ojos, como si quisiera agarrarle una nalga a Allen, tal vez si fuera Eiren la cosa cambia y aprovecha la neblina para manosearla y alejarse, haciendo que esta culpe al pervertido de Lavi y se lo surta, así mata dos pájaros de un tiro: manosea a Eiren y se surten a Lavi.

Una risa varonil se empieza a escuchar de todos los ángulos poniéndolos en guardia y frente a ellos aparece la silueta de un hombre de ojos celestes.

La niebla se abre camino hacia donde está el hombre dejándoles ver a un apuesto chico que aparenta tener unos veinte años a lo mucho, es alto de cuerpo trabajado sin verse exagerado, facciones hermosas, angelicales y varoniles, mirada penetrante. Viste una túnica a todo estilo de la antigua Grecia. Su cabello es corto, llegándole debajo de la nuca y es de color plateado.

- Vengan a mi hermosas damas. –el hombre sonríe galante extendiéndoles su mano para que vengan a él.

Los tres lo miran como el loco que parece con esa túnica mientras que el hombre alza una ceja al no verlos hipnotizados por su mirada.

Lavi al ver su reacción se le prende el foco y les manda una mirada a los demás, como diciéndole que lo imiten para después poner su mirada perdida hacia el peli-plata.

- Si amo. –dice como hipnotizado, alzando sus manos al frente a la altura de su barbilla y caminando hacia él.

El peli-plata sonrió triunfante en cuanto los otros dos comprendiendo lo que quería hacer Lavi, lo imitan, Kanda intentando poner la mirada de idiota que puso Lavi, sabe que es imposible, pero lo intentara. Allen alzo su mano derecha al frente como Lavi y con la otra se rasca el trasero caminando con la mirada perdida hacia el peli-plata.

* * *

><p>Sobre un divan, acostada de lado a todo estilo Cleopatra se encuentra Eiren, quien viste una túnica a todo estilo romana en la época antigua. Dicha túnica le llega a mediación del muslo, se ciñe completamente de la cintura, se amarra a su hombro derecho dejando el izquierdo desnudo. En su cuello tiene una gargantilla gruesa de oro con esmeraldas, sus muñecas son adornadas con gruesos brazaletes de oro, lleva puestas arracadas de oro. Su cabello lo lleva suelto, cayéndole en cascada sobre los hombros.<p>

La habitación donde esta es grande, con paredes y pilares color marfil, y es adornada por seda de colores por todos lados.

Varias chicas están alrededor de Eiren, todas con pupila dilatada y mirada perdida. Una le lima las uñas, otra la abaniquea con un abanico de plumas, otra el da de comer en la boca, otra le da de beber y otra le pinta las uñas de los pies.

Un metro frente a Eiren se ve una luz celeste y aparece el peli-plata, y atrás de él Lavi, Kanda y Allen que al divisar a Eiren que no parece nada hipnotizada como las chicas que la atienden desencajan la mandíbula.

- _Se supone esta secuestrada, y que yo recuerde no tratan así a las prisioneras. –_a Lavi se le sombrea la frente de negro

- _¿Por qué no me extraña esto? –_Kanda pone los ojos en blanco.

- _Bueno Eiren esta mas que bien y me demuestra que es digna sobrina de sensei… pero ¿dónde están Lenalee y Kailan?—_Allen pasa su pupila por todos lados en busca de sus dos amigas no viéndolas.

- ¿Corazoncito trajiste más sirvientas? –Eiren alza la mirada hacia el oji-azul.

- _¿Corazoncito? –_a Lavi, Kanda y Allen les da un tic nervioso al ver que la canija se emparejo con el malo del cuento, incluso a Kanda se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

- ¡Claro mi hermosa princesa! –el peli-plata se hace a un lado, sonriéndole amigable dejando ver a las nuevas sirvientas.

Eiren al verlos se tapa la boca conteniéndose la carcajada, y sus mejillas se sonrojan a causa de que se esfuerza mucho por retenerla.

- ¿Qué pasa amor mío? –el oji-azul la mira curioso por cómo se puso mientras las nuevas sirvientas fulminan con la mirada a Eiren al ver que se contiene por no burlarse de ellos. –Se que están algo toscas y feas, pero si no te gustan amor, te traigo otras. –el oji-azul se muestra acongojado por no complacerla.

Lavi se mostro ofendido por llamarlo feo, si ante sus ojos es la mujer más hermosa que ha visto mientras los otros dos fruncen el seño.

- No, déjalas. No me importa si son feas, con tal de que hagan bien sus labores. –Eiren controla la risa pero sus ojos muestran burla mientras se sienta en el diván quedando de frente a ellos.

Kanda, Lavi y Allen afilan mas su mirada, la muy maldita lo está disfrutando, pero no dicen nada solo porque quieren saber bien lo que pasa.

El peli-plata camina hacia la pelinegra, se arrodilla frente a ella y toma su mano derecha mirándola como lo más hermoso del mundo haciendo que a los otros tres se les marque su tic nervioso, y la vena de Kanda se hinche más.

- Sabes que te daré lo que sea para mimarte. –dice galante, para después posar un beso en la mano de Eiren que sonríe de forma torcida, ama que la idolatren. –Antes solía hipnotizar chicas buscándote amor mío, ahora lo hago para darte sirvientas. –dice todo poético dándoles nauseas a los tres de atrás.

- _Si la conozco no sé porque me sorprendí. Debí imaginarme algo así desde el principio, ya de por si era muy raro que la secuestraran. Eiren no queda en el concepto de damisela en peligro. –_la frente de Lavi se sombrea mas de negro.

Kanda enserio tiene ganas de cometer asesinato y darle un merecido castigo a esa loca, si se contiene es porque aun hay muchas dudas y quiere aclararlas. En cuanto Allen se contiene para no poner su expresión póker, esa escena le recuerda a su sensei siendo alabado por chicas, y si se contiene solo lo hace para no delatarse aun no sabe qué pasa con las otras dos.

- Bueno… ellas serán mis sirvientas de baño. Y como quiero un baño ordénales que me lo preparen. –dice con firmeza mirando al peli-plata.

- Claro amorcito. –el peli-plata sonríe emocionado y los tres varones de atrás entrecierran la mirada al ver lo mandilón que es ante Eiren. – ¿No quieres que nos bañemos juntos como la ultima vez? Me gusta enjabonarte. –dice coqueto mirándola insinuante.

Lavi suspiro resignado, Allen se sonroja y Kanda ha puesto una expresión sombría al saber hasta qué grado han intimado esos dos.

- No. hoy me quiero bañar sola, hay veces que una mujer necesita intimidad en el baño para verse sexy para su amante. –dice con heroísmo, mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

Lavi asintió dándole la razón y el peli-plata lo hizo con compresión mientras a los otros dos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Ustedes tres! –el peli-plata voltea hacia ellos mostrando seriedad y al instante estos pusieron su expresión de hipnotismo. –Prepárenle el baño a mi amorcito y hagan todo lo que ella les pida. –ordena con firmeza.

- Si amo. –dicen los tres como bobos, Kanda solo imito a Lavi y Allen como hablan normalmente, y le salió perfecto.

* * *

><p>Allen, Lavi y Kanda están sentados con sus pomposos vestidos en el suelo del enorme baño, que la bañera más que tina parece una piscina de agua caliente.<p>

- Oigan no bañaremos a Eiren ¿verdad? –pregunta nervioso Allen. –ósea en verdad nosotros somos hombres y ella es chica. –Allen se sonroja más.

- ¿Enserio? No lo sabía moyashi. –Kanda lo mira como si fuera un estúpido.

- ¡Que es Allen! –exclama molesto e indignado.

- Es obvio que Eiren ya sabe quiénes somos y lo saben. Por eso quiso tomar el baño sola para hablar con nosotros. Ella jamás rechazaría sexo en el baño, le encanta hacerlo ahí. –Lavi agita una mano restándole importancia. –Pero por si las dudas tápense los ojos si se desnuda... –dice con advertencia y al instante Allen se sonroja.

- _Hmn… claro, me tapare los ojos. –_Kanda sonríe de forma torcida.

- … no quiero que se me traumen viendo desnuda a ese esperpento. –Lavi asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza, dándose la razón a sí mismo, pero luego su cabeza se inclino hacia abajo en el momento que su nuca es golpeada por una sandalia.

Kanda y Allen alzan la mirada mientras Lavi voltea ofendido y sobándose la nuca, viendo a Eiren con brazos cruzados, seño fruncido, mirada ofendida y solo lleva puesta una sandalia.

- Idiota. Mi cuerpo irradia sensualidad.

- Si cariño, yo también me alegro de verte. –dice con ironía Lavi, mirándola resentido porque lo haya golpeado.

Eiren y Kanda rodaron los ojos mostrando fastidio.

- Eiren ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde están las demás? –pregunta curioso Allen.

- Pues verán…

_Es una noche oscura, donde la luna es opacada por las nubes. Cerca de un muelle se ven a Kailan, Lenalee y Eiren estando en guardia, pasando su pupila por todos lados, pero de la nada empieza a rodearla una extensa niebla quitándoles toda visibilidad. Los sentidos de las tres se pusieron mas alertas, intentando que la niebla no sea motivo de un ataque sorpresa que las hiera._

- _Me dijeron que las tres eran hermosas pero no imagine que tanto._

_Se oyó una voz ronca, sensual y masculina, pero no se distingue de donde provine, parece venir de todos los ángulos._

_Las tres se sorprenden al ver a un metro frente a ellas la silueta masculina de alguien a quien solo se le distinguen unos rasgados y hermosos ojos gatunos de color celestes._

_La neblina se dispersa abriendo un camino hacia donde está el peli-plata dejando ver su apuesto y sensual físico que con esa túnica lo hace más deseable._

_Al instante a Eiren se le tornaron los ojos en forma de corazón y un aura brillante la rodeo._

- _Me he enamorado. –dice melosa, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como gusano, teniendo sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla._

_Lenalee y Kailan casi caen estilo anime, pero lograron mantener el equilibrio, aun asi una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de cada una. En cuanto el peli-plata sonrío de forma torcida._

_Eiren corre hacia el chico y se le echa a los brazos, colgándosele como changa y este para no caer apoyo su pie derecho un paso atrás y la tomo de la cintura. _

- _¡Hazme tuya! –dice con voz orgásmica estampando sus labios en los labios del sorprendido chico que ensancho los ojos._

- _¡Eiren/nee-san! –exclaman alteradas y hasta asustadas sus compañeras de equipo, todavía no saben si es malo o bueno y Eiren valiéndole madre ya lo está besando._

_Pasando la sorpresa el peli-plata le respondió el beso de forma fogosa, comenzando a usar su lengua y Eiren gustosa también uso la suya._

- _¡Oe, oe! Esto está subiendo mucho de temperatura. –Kailan sonrojada ante la pena ajena que siente desvía su mirada teniendo los ojos entrecerrados y Lenalee la imito, aunque siente lastima por Kailan, ella al menos solo se avergüenza porque la líder del equipo se anda agasajando con el enemigo frente a ellas, en cuanto Kailan no solo tiene que soportar eso sino también llevar la misma sangre de esa loca corriendo por sus venas._

- Después de besarnos con locura y con pasión, me dijo que se llama Shoun…

Mientras les relata la historia la pelinegra se ha sentado en el suelo estilo indio. Frente a ella sentado igual esta Lavi que niega divertido. Alado del pelirrojo sentado estilo indio esta Allen que suspira resignado, Eiren jamás podrá negar el apellido. Y Kanda está de pie atrás de los chicos, teniendo sus brazos cruzados, un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, expresión sombría y una vena muy hinchada en su frente.

- También dijo que al verme a los ojos se enamoro de mí con locura y con pasión, que era yo la mujer que ha estado buscando por quien sabe cuántos años y quien sabe que chorradas cursis más me dijo. –Eiren agita una mano restándole importancia. –Y no lo culpo, suelo causar eso en la gran mayoría de los hombres. –dice con arrogancia. –Me ofreció tratarme como reina si me quedaba con él… y bueno yo quería un buen polvo, así que acepte mientras pensaba que nada mas me aburra de él y me iré dejándolo con el corazón roto como siempre. –Eiren vuelve a agitar su mano derecha de forma despectiva.

- _Digna sobrina de sensei tenía que ser. –_Allen vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

Lavi sonríe divertido y Kanda se ha reflejado un demonio sediento de sangre atrás de él que desea cortarle la cabeza a la pelinegra por infiel.

- ¿Y qué paso con Lenalee y Kailan? –Allen la vuelve a interrumpir.

- A eso voy.

_Se ven a esos dos besándose con locura y con pasión nuevamente después de la sarta de chorradas que le dijo de amor a primera vista, que la estuvo buscando, etc._

_Kailan y Lenalee tienen un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, están seguras que sino los separan ahorita lo van a hacer ahí mismo sin importar que estén en la vía publica y estando ellas dos como espectadoras._

- _¡Nee-san no te beses con el enemigo! –grita furiosa Kailan._

_Eiren rompe el beso y se rasca la nuca. En cuanto Shoun gruñe furioso porque esa gritona haya interrumpido su beso con el amor de su vida, por lo que alza su mirada al par de chicas que lo miran retadoras, estando alertas ante cualquier ataque, pero nada mas sus ojos se toparon con la mirada del peli-plata y sus pupilas se dilato y sus miradas se tornaron perdidas._

_Eiren las volteo a ver y alzo ambas cejas, para después mirar a Shoun._

- _¿Qué les hiciste honey? –pregunta curiosa._

- _No te preocupes por ellas mi amor. –dice amoroso, mirándola como idiota enamorado._

- _Pero la gritona es mi imouto. –los ojos de Eiren se vuelven acuosos haciendo que el pali-plata se muestra acongojado por hacerla poner esa mirada. –y la otra… laotra solo es una súbdita, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. –la mirada acuosa de Eiren desapareció y ahora muestra indiferencia, mientras agita su mano derecha con desprecio._

- _No te preocupes mi amor, solo las hipnotice. Puedo hipnotizar a cualquier mujer con solo mirarla a los ojos. –dice con heroísmo._

- _¿Y porque a mí no me hipnotizaste? –Eiren lo mira curiosa._

- _Porque quiero tenerte tal cual eres mi amor. –dice meloso._

- _Buena respuesta. –Eiren sonríe complacida. –Pero ¿qué harás con ellas? –pregunta apuntándolas._

- _A tu súbdita la pondré de tu sirvienta como las demás mujeres que tengo en mi castillo para que hagan todo lo que tú quieras, y a tu hermana menor la llevare a vivir con nosotros para que no te sientas tan solita cuando tenga que salir._

- _Mmm… —Eiren se soba la barbilla pensativa y el peli-plata la mira ansioso por su respuesta. –me parece bien. –Eiren sonríe de oreja a oreja y alza su pulgar de la mano derecha en son de aprobación._

- Así que Kailan está ahora en su habitación dormida. –Eiren se soba la barbilla pensativa— Como cuando Shoun le quito la hipnosis empezó a gritar como loca regañándome, Shoun la volvió a hipnotizar haciéndola dormir por un tiempo en lo que según él asimila la relación. Pero tengo en mente que nada mas me aburra de Shoun, despierto a imouto y me la llevo conmigo. En cuanto Lenalee está en la cocina haciéndome rollo de mango. Le dije a Shoun que la haga mi cocinera personal porque cocina muy rico. –Eiren asintió dándose la razón a si misma sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que ha hecho. –Pero cuando me vaya prometo también llevármela conmigo o sino Komui se corta las venas si la dejo aquí, y bueno, si se muere no tendré a quien molestar en la orden.

Kanda y Allen tienen un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. Lavi se lamenta por no tener el poder de Shoun, si de por sí sin poder tiene muchas chicas ahora pudiéndolas hipnotizar las tendría todas y lo mejor de todo es que las harías hacer todo lo que él quisiera, y se le ocurren tantas cosas.

- Así que váyanse, cuando me aburra de Shoun los alcanzo. Y díganle a Komui que me tome unas vacaciones junto las chicas.

La puerta del baño fue tumbada por una fuerte ventisca haciendo que los cuatro volteen viendo a Shoun en la entrada siendo rodeado por una intensa aura mágica color vino, su rostro lo tiene inclinado hacia abajo con el flequillo tapándole media cara dándole un aire tétrico y aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja inshe eiren, la vdd se pasa a ver ke pasa aora ke shoun escucho ke solo se entreetiene con el**

**en cuanto lavi la vdd star sin chika slo afecto jajajajajajaja**

**y ame lo rustico d allen trascandose cada dos por tres XD**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	20. ¿Amor u obsesión?

**despues d un siglo aki les traigo la actualizacion de ste fic con nuevo op ke mi kerida imoto se esforzo en hacer**

**spero disfruten cap y op**

**aki les dejo el enlace de la cancion por si kieren oirla mientras leen el op, ya saben, solo junten espacios XD**

** www . youtube watch ? v = UQZxXqdflPo**

* * *

><p><strong>Believe – Nami Tamaki<strong>

En un fondo negro se iluminan un par de ojos rojos Se muestra el cuerpo de Komurin, el cual sale de la plataforma de lanzamiento. Flotando en el cielo hace una pose chula para luego explotar en mil pedazos Sale Komui estirando una mano hacia él con cascadas de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

**_Kotoba mitsukerarezu_**

Eiren caminando teniendo los ojos cerrados y ceño levemente fruncido.

**_omowazu fureta katazaki_**

Lavi caminando expresión seria con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

**_kimi wa nani mo iwazuni_**

El rostro en grande de Eiren mirando a la derecha mientras en la parte izquierda sale el cuerpo de Yuu.

**_tsumetaku furi hodoku_**

Ahora el rostro en grande Lavi y la silueta de Yuu es reemplazada por la de Kailan.

**_honno sazai na goukai kara_**

Kanda en un fondo negro caminando hacia la izquierda con su "yo" niño caminando en el lado contrario.

**_ozanai ai wa kuzureteku_**

Kailan sentada mirando hacia la izquierda y pegando su espalda con la de ella esta su "yo" niña.

**_sonna kanashii_**

Allen sentado en el jardín de la Orden mirando el horizonte con tristeza.

**_kao wa mitakunai_**

Unas manos le tapan los ojos desde atrás. El albino las quita y voltea viendo a Lenalee sonriéndole por lo que él también sonríe.

**_yume sae_**

Tyki sonriendo de medio lado mientras sostiene su sombrero de copa

**_nakushitemo_**

Road sentada encima de lero y lamiendo una paleta

**_sono honoemi_**

Bookman leyendo unos papeles

**_dake sutenaide_**

Edrick tomando una copa de vino

**_kono mune_**

Komui sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio

**_kagayaite ite_**

Cross en medio de un harem de chicas sonriendo arrogante

**_Itsuka chikau bokura_**

Kanda con su katana desprendiendo rayos detiene la de Kailan que desprende energía gélida.

**_kono te de kizuku mirai wa_**

El peliazul tiene expresión molesta mientras la chica parece ida. Kailan cae inconsciente apoyando su frente el hombro de Kanda.

**_kanarazu kono basho de_**

Lenalee toda herida se deja caer de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

**_kimi ga doko ni itatte_**

Allen en igual condiciones la abraza haciéndole ocultar el rostro en su pecho.

**_dakedo ima wa futari setsunaku_**

Eiren intercambiando ataques con Shoun. En el momento en que hacen contacto la mirada del chico refleja dolor.

**_sorashita hitomi_**

Lavi saliendo de los escombros pone expresión furiosa y se lanza para golpear con el martillo al rubio.

**_deaeru koto wo shinjite_**

La energía de los tres colisionan haciendo que una luz blanca lo cubra todo, en medio se ve el brazo de Lavi lleno de heridas tratando de alcanzar a una Eiren inconsciente.

Eiren y Lavi abren los ojos topándose con Kailan, Allen y Lenalee quién les sonríe y un poco más alejado Kanda con expresión seria.

Los dos sonríen y se sientan sobándose la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Amor u obsesión?<strong>

La puerta del baño fue tumbada por una fuerte ventisca haciendo que los cuatro volteen viendo a Shoun en la entrada siendo rodeado por una intensa aura mágica color vino, su rostro lo tiene inclinado hacia abajo con el flequillo tapándole media cara dándole un aire tétrico y aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

Los tres que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie, con los varones mostrando seriedad en su rostro.

- Tu amorcito de busca. –Lavi mira de reojo a su amiga, mostrando burla.

- My honey te dije que me quería bañar sola. –dice en forma de regaño Eiren, mirándolo con severidad.

- _¿Qué no nota que está furioso porque probablemente escucho todo? _–Allen mira incrédulo a la pelinegra, teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Esas sirvientas feas y con finta de machorra me dieron mala espina desde el principio, pero aparente normalidad porque quería saber quiénes eran, por eso los seguí y me quede fuera del baño oyendo su conversación. –Shoun habla tétrico y sin alzar el rostro.

- ¡Esta mal espiar a la gente/ No soy fea ciego! –exclaman a la vez Lavi y Eiren mostrándose ofendidos haciendo que a sus compañeros les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- …así que en verdad no me amas. Solo fue un hasta que te aburras. –Shoun alza el rostro mostrando su expresión sombría y su voz sonó de ultratumba haciendo sonreír nervioso a Allen, la verdad le dio lastima el pobre.

- Yo no soy mujer de un solo hombre. Vive con eso y compárteme que hay Eiren para todos. –Eiren sonríe de forma torcida aumentando la furia del peli-plata.

- ¡Amen Eiren! –exclama complacido Lavi haciendo que Kanda y Allen los miren con ojos entrecerrados.

- _Kami-sama los crea y solos se juntan. –_a Kanda se le sombrea la frente de negro.

El rostro de Shoun se distorsiono por la furia, sus ojos se tornaron tan rojos como la sangre y se marco más la silueta de sus ojos, como si hubieran sido remarcados con intensidad con lápiz negro, sus uñas se alargaron dando el aspecto de garras, sus colmillos se alargaron haciéndolos sobresalir un poco de sus labios y sus facciones se tornaron bestiales, pero sigue teniendo el atractivo que posee.

- Eiren ya te he dicho que escojas bien a tus amantes. –Lavi golpea su frente con la palma de su mano. –Tú y tu manía de fijarte en chicos raros y malos. –un profundo suspiro que muestra resignación sale de sus labios.

- No puedo evitarlo. Los malos son un imán para mí y ahora Shoun me es más atractivo con ese aspecto salvaje y demoniaco. –un aura brillante rodea a Eiren. – ¡Honey ven a mis brazos! –con brazos abiertos Eiren corre hacia Shoun.

Kanda y Allen casi cae estilo anime mientras que Lavi suspira resignado.

Eiren llega a Shoun y se le cuelga como changa, rodeando su cadera con sus piernas y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos mientras lo mira melosa. La expresión sombría del peli-plata desapareció, pero su aspecto salvaje seguía.

- Eres dos en uno honey… contigo tendré un novio y una mascota. –el aura brillante que rodea a Eiren aumento y pone expresión de drogada.

- Eiren. –la llama serio Shoun, mirándola a los ojos. –Te he mentido. –confiesa mostrando arrepentimiento en su mirada.

Kanda pone los ojos en blanco. Lavi y Allen muestran sorpresa y horror en la mirada, como si estuvieran viendo una novela y oyen al protagonista decirle que le fue infiel a su amada. En cuanto Eiren lo mira curiosa.

- La verdad esa noche hace dos semanas no fue la primera vez que te vi…

- Aquí viene la historia cursi. –Lavi le codea las costillas a Allen de forma insinuante y el albino asintió, así ambos prestaron más atención, la novela se está poniendo buena.

A Kanda se le sombreo la frente de negro y sus ojos se entrecerraron mostrando fastidio.

- En verdad yo no naci siendo humano, de hecho para tener forma humana necesito tomar energía de humanos… en verdad soy un animal…

Allen y Lavi ponen sus manos en sus mejillas y forman una perfecta "O" con su boca.

- _Eiren salió zoofilica. –_Kanda alza ambas cejas incrédulo.

- ¿Y qué animal eres? –Eiren lo mira ansiosa por la respuesta haciendo que a Shoun le dé un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha ya que estaba bien inspirado en contarle su relato y Eiren lo corta saliendo con eso.

- Un gato.

- ¡Genial! ¡Amo los gatos! –exclama emocionada.

- Lo sé. –Shoun le sonríe cálidamente y lleva sus manos a las mejillas de ella, acunándole el rostro.

Quien sabe de dónde pero Lavi había sacado una bolsa de palomitas que está comiendo junto Allen, sin despegar la vista de la escena. Kanda solo hizo mueca de asco, odia los animales, pero odia mas las cursilerías y enserio esta le está dando nauseas.

- Hace tres años cuando solo era un gato común me perdí en el bosque y fui perseguido por lobos, los cuales me lograron herir de gravedad. Mientras huía de ellos caí al rio donde casi me ahogo, apenas y pude llegar a la orilla. Y cuando lo hice tú estabas ahí, me viste y me tomaste en tus brazos, y curaste mis heridas… —los ojos de Shoun muestran melancolía al contar la historia.

- ¡_Es Pancracio segundo! _–Lavi golpea su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo recordando el gato que encontró su amiga en la orilla del rio en uno de sus viajes con Sokaro.

- ¡Pancracio segundo! –exclama emocionada Eiren, recordándolo.

Kanda y Allen mostraron incredulidad por el nombre que le pusieron al gato, ya con eso le desgraciaron la vida, en cuanto Shoun le regreso su tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, la única cosa que odia de Eiren es como lo nombro cuando lo adopto.

- Te he extrañado Pancracio, desapareciste de pronto.

- La razón por la que desaparecí de pronto de tu lado es porque tu teniendo ese lado cariñoso que solo muestras con los animales me hacia amarte mas y entristecerme por saberme jamás correspondido. –dice con pesar.

- ¿Eiren se cree Tarzan o qué? –Allen mira curioso a Lavi.

- Tanto así no. –Lavi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Pero es más amable con los animales que con las personas. Eiren saca su lado tierno, ese que tanto me asusta, solo con los animales.

Kanda y Allen se imaginaron a Eiren cargando un lindo gatito sonriendo acá toda ternura, incluso llevando un vestido de holanes y dos coletas, acá toda popis, y un escalofrió les recorrió la columna; Eiren y ternura no se llevan bien, es algo imposible al menos que digan que Eiren mato a una ternura de mujer.

- Siempre te observaba entrenando con ese humano tuerto que no recuerdo su nombre, pero no importa. –dice de forma despectiva.

Lavi entro en shock porque alguien no recuerde su nombre, y peor aun; no haga el intento por recordarlo. Kanda lo mira burlón y Allen le palmea a su amigo un hombro en son de consuelo.

- _Maldito Pancracio mal agradecido y yo que jugaba siempre con él. –_Lavi llora sentido y a su mente pasan imágenes de él corriendo atrás de un asustado gato plateado, y ojos celestes que huye asustado porque Lavi lo quería bañar con agua con hielos.

- Nada más se me presente la oportunidad y le hare a ese humano todo lo que me hizo. –dice Shoun tétrico.

- Nadie me conoce ¿capichi? –Lavi mira a sus compañeros a todo estilo yakuza amenazante. Allen asintió intimidado y Kanda rodo los ojos.

- Cada que observaba tus entrenamientos, tu convivir día a día me enamoraba mas y mas de ti, pero sabía que tu nunca te fijarías en mi al menos que fuera de tu raza…

- ¡Ni que Eiren fuera perro! –Allen suelta la carcajada, escupiendo en el proceso palomitas provocando que Kanda y Lavi hagan mueca de asco al ser los únicos en verlo.

- …Así que hui de tu lado porque me era doloroso verte con otros y saber que jamás te fijaras en mi. –Shoun muestra dolor en su mirada.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Kanda que frunció el seño y apretó los puños.

- Estuve vagando por un año, solo y hambriento hasta que un día en una montaña me tope con un singular mago ermitaño que me acogió. Poseía la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de los animales, pero tenía una enfermedad terminal y estaba en sus últimos meses de vida cuando me encontró. Fui su compañero hasta el último día de su vida. –Shoun muestra dolor al recordarlo, dejando ver que ese mago fue importante para él.

_En una vieja choza de madera, en una habitación que posee solo los muebles necesarios que son viejos. Sentado sobre el futon se ve a un hombre de entre treinta y treinta y cinco años; su físico es igual al de Shoun en su versión humana solo que su cabello es castaño y sus ojos son mieles, además que Shoun se ve más joven, dejando ver que tomo el físico de ese hombre que otra diferencia que tiene es que su mirada muestra sabiduría, cansancio y amabilidad._

_El hombre solo viste un kimono blanco, se le ve pálido y ojeroso. Sobre sus piernas esta un hermoso gato de pelaje plateado con hermosos ojos azules que lo miran atentos._

_- Cuéntame más de esa mujer que te robo el corazón. –el hombre le sonríe con calidez. –Por lo que veo en tus recuerdos es una niña muy linda, aunque algo excéntrica. –comenta divertido y el gato asintió. –No te lamentes tanto por no poder estar con ella como quieres estarlo, si la amas tanto solo debe importarte su felicidad. –el hombre sonríe divertido. – ¿Qué te asegura que siendo humano se enamorara de ti? Hay un trecho muy grande entre atraer y amar… se que si pudieras le darías todo lo que ella quisiera, pero nada te asegura que corresponderá tus sentimientos, por otro lado a como la veo en tus recuerdos parece una chica difícil de enamorar. –comenta con sabiduría y el gato baja la cabeza derrotado. –No te deprimas, si tanto deseas ser humano para tener más oportunidad con ella, puede cumplirse tu deseo. –el hombre mira con melancolía hacia la ventana y el gato lo mira curioso. –Pronto moriré ya no podre seguir protegiendo lo que mis ancestros mes han encomendado… no te pongas triste. –el hombre mira con diversión el gato. –Todo ser en este planeta debe morir, es la ley de la vida. –el hombre le acaricia la cabeza. –Mi pequeño amiguito, si prometes proteger lo que ya no podre proteger cumpliré tu tan anhelado deseo de ser humano y te daré mis poderes. –el gato muestra sorpresa. –Si puedo hacerlo, tengo la habilidad y poder para hacerlo, pero como consecuencia cargaras en tu alma eso que mis ancestros han cargado por años, además que para tomar forma humana necesitas tomar energía de los demás, pero sé que podrás hacerlo. –el hombre le sonríe de forma cálida._

- Después de darme sus poderes y entregarme su carga murió, y yo tome su nombre cuando finalmente pude convertirme en humano.

Allen y Lavi se limpian sus lágrimas de cocodrilo que derraman ante la trágica historia. Eiren se sorbe los mocos y lagrimas salen de sus ojos. Kanda muestra fastidio en la mirada, esa historia no hizo nada más que darle sueño.

- Shoun me dio el poder de usar magia, gracias a él puedo usar energía mágica, hipnotizar y robar energía de los humanos mientras duermen, además que puedo crear dimensiones como en la que estamos ahorita… cuando reuní la energía necesaria para transformar mi cuerpo al de un humano y poder usar mi magia te busque, y supe que estabas en la Black Order. Así que empecé a secuestrar chicas hasta que la misión sea mandada a la orden, esperando que te manden a ti.

Cuando te vi no sabes lo feliz que me puse y más cuando corriste a mis brazos y me besaste. –Shoun le sonríe levemente. –Desde que vi a ese tuerto supe que esos eran tus compañeros que venían a buscarte. –Shoun apunta de forma despectiva a Kanda, Allen y Lavi, los últimos dos se apuntan a sí mismos como preguntando su hablan de ellos. –Supuse que te estaban buscando a ti y a tus compañeras, así que los traje haciéndoles creer que me engañaron para que hablaras con ellos y les digas que quieres estar conmigo y que se lleven a tus amigas.

- Pancracio eso es muy obsesivo. –Eiren lo mira con desaprobación. –Pero no te culpo, suelo causar eso en los hombres. –dice con arrogancia.

- Y no miente. Una vez un chico recogía la basura de Eiren y la ponía en un altar. –explica Lavi a sus dos amigos que se muestran incrédulos. –Aunque no es la única, suelo causar eso también en las mujeres. –Lavi hace mueca de galán de cine haciendo que sus dos compañeros rodeen los ojos.

- Ya que Shoun sabe que somos hombres ¿me puedo quitar estas medias y ropa interior de mujer? –Allen mira esperanzado a Lavi mientras se rasca el trasero, la comezón no había disminuido.

- No. Aunque el enemigo sepa quiénes somos, tú sigue con el papel Allen, te lo ordena tu capitán. –dice con firmeza y Allen baja la cabeza deprimido. –Además no te quiero ver como llegaste al mundo. –Lavi hace mueca de asco.

- _En eso último concuerdo con el idiota. –_Kanda asintió levemente moviendo su cabeza.

- ¡Pero yo si lo quiero ver desnudo! –exclama emociona Eiren volteando ansiosa hacia Allen.

Kanda y Shoun son rodeados por un aura asesina y un tic nervioso, mirando con furia a Eiren mientras que Allen se sonroja porque una chica quiera verle sus cositas.

- Te quedaras conmigo ¿verdad Eiren? –Shoun la toma de la barbilla obligándola a que lo mire y deje de andar de pervertida con otros. –Solo así dejare ir a tus amigos y hermana de esta dimensión que cree y adorne especialmente para ti.

- mmm… —Eiren se soba la barbilla pensativa ante la mirada ansiosa de Shoun.

- _¿Por qué siquiera lo está pensando? Es una propuesta estúpida. –_a Kanda le da regresado su tic nervioso.

- Admito que es una oferta tentativa. –comenta pensativa haciendo que Shoun se muestre esperanzad.

- ¡Sacrifícate por nosotros Eiren! –animan Allen y Lavi.

- Lo siento Pancracio pero yo soy libre como el viento. –Eiren mira el horizonte con añoranza. –Así que no puedo quedarme, pero te doy mis domingos. Me encanta ese lado salvaje que tienes en la cama, eres todo un animal en ella y ya veo porque, así que no será un sacrificio darte uno de mis días de la semana. –Eiren sonríe de forma pervertida.

Kanda la fulmina con la mirada, Lavi pensó que el gato tiene buena oferta y Allen la miro incrédulo. En cuanto a Shoun le regreso su expresión sombría.

- Te dije que solo te quiero para mí. Te quedaras conmigo por las buenas… o por las malas. –dice tétrico.

Lavi y Allen se abrazan temerosos, y con esos vestidos se ven bien jotos, en cuanto Kanda alza los pies aventando los zapatos de tacón, para después arrancarse el vestido dejando ver que debajo de este lleva puesto solo sus pantalones y su espada esta en el cintillo de estos haciendo que Allen se lamente por no haber hecho lo mismo que él.

El peli-azul se limpia la cara con brusquedad y camina hacia Shoun desenfundando su espada, mirándolo amenazante.

- Mira gato obsesivo ya me hartaste. Nos dejas salir de tu puta dimensión o te castro gratis.

Shoun mira furioso a Kanda e hizo aumentar su aura de batalla, haciendo que el poder haga salir volando a los cinco hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared.

- Vaya forma de amarte. –dice con ironía Lavi mientras se pone de pie a la par con Eiren, Allen y Lavi.

- Es un amor. –Eiren también muestra ironía mirando como el aura de batalla que rodea a Shoun aumenta al doble.

- Eres una cabezona Eiren, ya había sentido que su poder era grande, pero no imagine que tanto. Por eso te dije que debías sacrificarte por nosotros quedándote con él. –Lavi muestra fastidio mientras se quita la peluca y avienta los zapatos alzando uno a uno sus pies y Allen lo imito, lástima que ellos no se pusieron pantalón abajo como Kanda, ni siquiera se pusieron ropa interior de machos.

- No puedo ser mujer de un solo hombre. –Eiren sonríe con mofa.

- Te entiendo, yo tampoco puedo ser hombre de una sola mujer, pero pues eso te ganas por tener pegue con los chicos malos. –Lavi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Mientras un noe no se fije en mi me doy por bien servida. –Eiren sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Hablan mucho. –Kanda corre hacia donde está Shoun a la par de Allen que hizo que su mano derecha se transforme en una gran garra de metal.

Cuando ambos casi llegan a Shoun para atacarlos con sus armas, este simplemente alzo su mano y en ella creo energía color vino que disparo hacia ellos, mandándolos a volar nuevamente por donde regresaron, estampándose en la pared en el mismo lugar donde lo hicieron segundos antes, derribando parte de la pared.

Lavi y Eiren los miran de reojo, ya que se impactaron a su lado.

- Dejen este juego a los niños grandes. –Lavi sonríe con mofa y saca su martillo.

Kanda y Allen aun estando incrustados en la pared lo fulminan con la mirada.

- Tenemos que pelear serio ¿na? –Lavi mira de reojo a Eiren mostrando burla.

- Desgraciadamente sí, con este tío tendré que usar eso. –Eiren frunce el seño mostrando molestia y Lavi amplía su sonrisa.

- ¿_Eso?—_Kanda y Allen muestran curiosidad pensando que Eiren tal vez va a usar una súper técnica.

Eiren de entre sus ropas saca unas gafas redondas de fondo de botella, y se las pone sobre sus ojos haciéndola ver ridícula. Lavi se tumbo al suelo retorciéndose de la risa, jamás podrá acostumbrarse sin importar las veces que la vea con ella.

Kanda y Allen si pudieran hubieran caído estilo anime, pero como esta incrustados en la pared no pudieron. Shoun abrió los ojos y parpadeo incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué te pones eso? –Shoun sigue mostrando incredulidad al ver a su amada poniéndose eso que le quita el sex-appeal, y con lo mucho que ella odia eso.

- ¡Daa! Porque los necesito idiota, sino no me los pondría, son horrorosos. –Eirne chasquea la lengua y lo mira como si fuera un idiota.

- ¿Tienes mal vista? –pregunta curioso Allen.

- Mal vista le queda corto. – Lavi deja de reír y mira a su amiga burlón. –No ve nada a un metro de distancia. Cuando pelea enserio tiene que ponérselos en especial si el enemigo es fuerte o si no se la surten. Con un enemigo fuerte sus instintos no son suficientes, necesita la vista también. –aclara como sabiondo Lavi y Eiren lo toma de las solapas.

- Suficiente información. –dice entre dientes y el pelirrojo le sonríe nervioso.

Usando sus pies como eje gira con Lavi para después soltarlo haciendo que salga disparado hacia Shoun que se puso en posición de pelea esperándolo, pero el pelirrojo dio una voltereta en el aire y apoyo sus manos en la cabeza del peli-plata, impulsándose para caer de pie atrás de él con las manos alzadas a todo estilo gimnasta olímpico.

Ese acto del pelirrojo solo hizo enfurecer mas a Shoun en cuanto a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡No empieces la fiesta sin mí! –Eiren corre hacia donde están Lavi y Shoun.

Kanda y Allen están por hacerlo, pero se detienen a media carrera cuando las sirvientas de Eiren, digo las chicas que secuestraron aparecen enfrente de ellos con armas punzocortantes y teniendo los ojos rojos, en forma demoniaca.

- No estorben. –dice entre dientes Kanda, pero las mujeres se acercan amenazantes a ellos rodeándolos.

- No cabe duda que Shoun secuestro muchas. –Allen sonríe nervioso. –No nos dejaran pasar al menos que las venzamos. –Allen frunce el seño. – Kanda trata de no lastimarlas mucho. –dice mirándolo de reojo.

- Tú no me das órdenes. –Kanda chasquea la lengua y voltea su espada, dándole con el mango en el estomago a la mujer que estaba por atacarlo con un cuchillo noqueándola, y se endereza viéndola caer de lleno al suelo.

- _Pedir que sea suave es mucho pedir. Al menos no intenta matarlas. –_Allen suspira con pesadez mientras noquea a una dándole un golpe en la nuca, y la toma en sus brazos antes de que se impacte en el suelo, para después posarla en el piso con delicadeza.

* * *

><p>Al alzar el rostro Shoun muestra una expresión sombría; pela los dientes mostrando sus colmillos y mira furioso al pelirrojo que esta frente a él en toda pose de gimnasta que acaba de dar el salto que le dará la medalla de oro a su país.<p>

Lavi extiende su brazo derecho hacia Shoun, teniendo su mano abierta y mueve sus dedos en una seña de que se acerque.

- Ven con el tío Lavi, gatito. –dice haciéndose el chulo y con su mejor mirada de conquistador.

Shoun chasquea la lengua mostrando fastidio ante la actitud del pelirrojo, pero a los pocos segundos sus ojos mostraron un brillo travieso.

- Claro.

Shoun apoyo su talón del pie derecho haciendo que la punta de este se alce, para después apoyar la punta del pie nuevamente en el suelo haciendo que el suelo desde donde está este empiece a ondearse como si fuera una clase de gelatina, y las ondas siguieron hasta llegar a Lavi y este por no esperárselo tambaleo hasta que las mismas ondas y la falta de equilibrio lo hicieron caer de sentón en el suelo.

Lavi hace una mueca de dolor al caer, para después mirar anonadado a Shoun que le sonríe mostrando mofa ante la incredulidad del pelirrojo que vio perfectamente lo que paso.

- ¿Cómo cojones moviste el piso sin usar tu energía? –Lavi lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- ¡Daa~!... estamos en una dimensión creada por él, es lógico que todo lo que nos rodea lo controla sin necesidad de desprender energía de su propio cuerpo… porque para empezar nuestro entorno es su energía propia. –dice con obviedad Eiren, hablándole como si fuera un estúpido.

Lavi le dieron ganas de golpearse por no haber recordado eso, pero haciéndose el digno mira de reojo a su amiga que está de pie a su lado haciendo malabares con el par de esferas de fuego que creo en sus manos, maniobrando con ellas como si fueran un par de pelotas, haciéndose la genial.

- Todo en este lugar lo controlo como quiero como si fuera una extremidad de mi cuerpo. –Shoun sonríe con arrogancia y para hacer prueba de sus palabras el entorno dejo de ser un baño, convirtiéndose en una arena tipo coliseo romano antiguo.

Kanda y Allen que siguen peleando contra las chicas que están siendo controladas, miran su entorno extrañados al ver que cambio.

En cuanto Eiren y Lavi se miran entre sí mostrando curiosidad, como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo.

- Yo me encargo de aclararnos la duda. –Eiren desaparece las esferas de fuego con las que maniobraba

- ¿Cómo lo ha…? –Lavi no termina su frase porque su amiga dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la nuca hizo que se estrelle su rostro contra el suelo.

Shoun mira incrédulo la acción de la pelinegra, no entendiendo por qué demonios hizo eso, pero bueno, jamás entenderá las acciones de su amada.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –exclama furioso Lavi alzando su rostro dejándolo ver todo rojo y con fragmentos de suelo.

- Para quitarnos la duda. –dice con falsa inocencia mientras se pone en cuclillas en su lado. –Haber ahora responde Lavi-chan: ¿te dolió el fregazo que te diste contra el supuesto suelo? –Shoun alzo ambas cejas ahora entendiendo porque hizo eso la pelinegra, por lo que sonrío con burla.

- ¡Claro que me dolió babosa, nada mas mira como me quedo mi bello rostro esculpido por los Dioses! –exclama mas furioso e indignado, apuntándose su cara con la mano derecha.

- Comprobado. El entorno nos lastima como si fuera real. –Eiren se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Repíteme porque siempre tengo que ayudarte a solucionar los problemas que por terca te buscas –Lavi entrecierra la mirada mostrándose más indignado mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- Porque me amas. –Eiren parpadea haciéndose la linda e inocente.

Shoun y Kanda cuya oreja se había parado justo cuando la pelinegra dijo eso afilan su mirada hacia Lavi que estaba por negar de lo que lo acusan con algún insulto hacia su amiga, pero al sentir dos intensas miradas en su persona, mira de reojo hacia Shoun que lo intenta matar con la mirada, y no necesita ser todo un erudito para saber que la otra mirada es de cierto mago con finta de samurái.

- Tanto como tú me amas a mí. –dice meloso mientras se pone de pie y voltea hacia donde está su amiga, tomándola de las manos mientras la mira como si fuera el amor de su vida.

- ¡Oh Lavii! –exclama conmovida la pelinegra siguiéndole el juego a su amigo, el cual ahorita también mira como si fuera el amor de su vida.

Un fondo rosado y con corazones comienza a rodearlos. Se oyeron un par de gruñidos y se sintieron un par de auras asesinas—_no se tiene que ser un genio para saber a quienes pertenecen—_

- Amo que me envidien. –Lavi sonríe de forma torcida desapareciendo todo fondo meloso y suelta a su amiga para voltear hacia donde esta Shoun mirándolo de forma sombría.

- Y yo amo que te envidien por mí. –Eiren también sonríe con mofa mirando a Shoun que le aumento su aura sombría al ver que su amada sigue jugando con sus sentimientos.

- Eiren matare a tus amigos uno por uno, para que entiendas que tu lugar es conmigo. –dice Shoun tétrico siendo rodeado por su energía mágica. –Empezare por el tuerto asqueroso. –Shoun estira su mano hacia Lavi, lanzándole una esfera de energía.

Lavi ensancha su ojo mostrando horror, pero rápidamente cambia su mirada por una burlona y saca su lengua de forma traviesa.

- Solo bromeaba. –dice juguetón cuando salta esquivando el ataque de Shoun.

Cuando Lavi aterriza usa su pie izquierdo como apoyo, precipito su martillo hacia adelante el cual es rodeado por una energía de color marrón.

Shoun desaparece de la vista de los dos justo en el momento en que el martillo de Lavi le iba a dar, por lo que el arma del pelirrojo impacto sobre el suelo haciendo temblar toda la habitación, y que además se balancearan tratando de mantener el equilibrio, aunque varias chicas controladas por Shoun cayeron.

Lavi levanta un poco el martillo dejando ver la enorme grieta que formo en el piso.

- No pude aplastarlo como cucaracha. –dice con lamento mientras lagrimas resbalan por su mejilla.

- Sin duda hubiera sido un duro golpe si me dabas.

Lavi ensancha su ojo mostrando sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Shoun atrás de él, pero luego su rostro se sombrea de verde al notar que está muy cerca para su gusto, incluso puede sentir su aliento en su nuca y a él no le gusta sentir aliento de hombres, solo de chicas.

- ¡No te me pegues tanto que me da asco! –exclama asqueado volteando su cuerpo hacia Shoun, que lo sorprendió tomándolo con una mano del cuello, enterrándole las uñas y alzándolo.

Lavi chasquea la lengua y frunce su seño mientras lleva sus manos al agarre que tiene en su cuello, intentando quitárselo para poder respirar.

Con su mano libre el peli-plata crea energía y dirige esa mano al rostro del pelirrojo que ensancho su ojo mostrando horror.

- ¡En la cara no! –dice aterrado porque esa energía le desfigure su bello rostro, no le importa que esa energía sea tanta que lo pueda matar, si va a morir quiere conservar su bella cara para qué cuando lo velen se deleite con su rostro.

Una larga cuchilla de fuego se impacto contra Shoun que soltó a Lavi debido a que el ataque lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes, la cual atravesó con su cuerpo.

Lavi cayó de rodillas al suelo y suspira aliviado mientras una de sus manos acaricia su cuello en donde tiene los dedos de Shoun marcados en rojo en su piel.

Eiren salta quedando de pie a su lado, haciendo que Lavi deje de mirar por donde salió volando Shoun para mirar a su amiga que tiene expresión de seriedad mirando hacia donde salió volando el peli-plata.

- ¿Estás bien? –Eiren mira de reojo a su amigo, su tono de voz no se mostro juguetona o burlona, más bien fue seria.

Lavi rio sin ganas mientras se pone de pie sin dejar de acariciar su cuello.

- Este tío está empezando serio desde el principio… jugar ya no está permitido para nosotros en esta pelea. –dice serio, toda burla en su persona ha desaparecido.

- Me he dado cuenta de eso… una pequeña distracción y nos va a costar el pellejo. En verdad está enojado. –Eiren sonríe de forma socarrona.

- No entiendo porque estará así. –dice haciéndose el desatendido mientras sonríe igual que su amiga.

Ambos se ponen en posición de pelea regresando su mirada hacia la pared donde se estrello el peli-plata viéndolo salir furioso de entre los escombros. La parte de arriba de su vestimenta se ha quemado dejando al descubierto su torso.

Lavi y Eiren borran su sonrisa, reflejando seriedad en su persona.

* * *

><p>Kanda y Allen terminan de noquear a las chicas, librándose de ese problema. Ambos han sentido como el poder de ese gato ha aumentado considerablemente de pronto, así que se disponen a ir hacia Eiren y Lavi para ir a ayudarlos, pero frente a ellos parecen un par de chicas hipnotizadas, al parecer no habían desmayados a todas.<p>

Las mujeres que aparecieron frente a ellos hizo que el albino mostrara sorpresa en sus ojos y Kanda chasquee la lengua, sabiendo que noquearla no será tan fácil como con las demás.

- Le… Lenalee. –susurra Allen viendo sorprendido a la chica que está de pie frente a él, la cual tiene la mirada perdida como las demás chicas que noqueo. – ¿Qué hacemos Kanda? Noquearlas no es una opción, estoy seguro que no podremos hacerlo sin que nos den pelea. –Allen mira serio a Kanda.

- No sé qué harás tu, pero yo peleare. –Kanda sonríe de forma tétrica hacia Kailan que esta frente a él teniendo la mirada perdida con su espalda tomada con ambas manos teniendo el filo frente a su rostro.

- ¡No podemos pelear contra ellas bakanda! Son nuestras amigas y están hipnotizadas! ¡Si peleamos podríamos lastimarlas! –dice alterado.

- Me vale mierda lo que hagas tu… yo no dejare que una enana me mate solo porque fue tan idiota como para dejarse hipnotizar. –dice indiferente desenfundando su espada, para después correr hacia Kailan quien está corriendo hacia él también, ambos con la intensión de herir al otro.

- ¡Kanda! –grita Allen furioso, pero quita su atención del par de peli-azules para esquivar el par de cuchillas de viento que fueron lanzados hacia él. –Lenalee. –Allen mira con tristeza a su amiga la cual está en posición para lanzarle más cuchillas de aire.

* * *

><p>Eiren está de pie teniendo su cuerpo levemente flexionado, su respiración es agitada y esta sudada, a simple vista se le ve cansada. Además que su cuerpo tiene varias heridas superficiales, incluso su ropa esta algo rasgada y sucia.<p>

La chica esta a un par de metros de Shoun quien no se le ve herido pero si un poco agitado. Sus ropas están quemadas o rotas.

Atrás de Shoun en las mismas condiciones que Eiren se encuentra Lavi. Quien corrió al mismo tiempo que Eiren hacia Shoun, la pelinegra queriéndolo atacar de frente y el pelirrojo queriéndolo atacar por atrás con su martillo.

Eiren salto antes de llegar a Shoun dispuesta a darle una patada, pero el peli-plata tomo su pie y girando en su mismo eje dio una vuelta y usando el cuerpo de Eiren golpeo al Lavi quien estaba por atacarlo.

A causa de lo fuerte del golpe el pelirrojo salió volando varios metros hasta estrellarse contra una pared que atravesó.

Shoun estampo a Eiren en el suelo como si de un trapo se tratara haciendo que la pelinegra quede boca abajo en el suelo.

Eiren gime de dolor cuando siente como Shoun toma su brazo alzándoselo hacia atrás y posa su rodiolla derecha sobre la espalda de la pelinegra. El peli-plata jala el brazo de la chica hacia atrás dislocándole el hombro haciendo que gruña del dolor.

- Sino serás solo mía, no serás de nadie Eiren. –dice furioso Shoun con su mano recta rodeada de energía mágica apuntando los dedos hacia Eiren, en la parte de atrás donde tiene el pecho, dispuesto a clavarle su mano.

Eiren ensancho los ojos e intento moverse, zafarse del agarre, aunque no viera hacia atrás su instinto le exige alejarse del peli-plata, pero debido al agarre y que tiene una rodilla encima de ella le resulta difícil librarse.

* * *

><p>Kanda y Kailan están peleando usando sus espadas. Ambos están agitados y tienen cortes hechos por el arma, aunque la que tiene más en el cuerpo es Kailan. Hasta ahorita ninguno ha usado sus poderes mágicos, solo sus habilidades con la espada.<p>

Cuando Kanda oye un grito de dolor femenino rápidamente dirige su mirada hacia donde esta Eiren viendo como Shoun la tiene presionada y le estira el brazo hacia atrás lo que le hizo fruncir el seño, pero tuvo que dirigir su mirada hacia Kailan y saltar hacia atrás para esquivarla, aun así la chica logro hacerle un corte superficial en el estomago.

Kanda chasqueo la lengua al ver que Kaina corre hacia él y él la espero teniendo su espada en alto con el filo a la altura de su cara. Cuando ella llego a él, chocaron sus espada y Kanda le dio una patada en el estomago mandándola a volar un par de metros.

* * *

><p>Lavi sale de entre los escombros viendo la posición en laque esta su amiga y lo que Shoun está por hacer.<p>

- ¡Eiren! –exclama corriendo para irla ayudar, pero se detiene a medio camino y ensancha su ojo mostrando sorpresa.

Kanda se tiro encima de Eiren haciendo que la mano de Shoun le traspase el estomago a él sacándole un gemido de dolor.

Eiren dejo de retorcerse intentando zafarse al sentir un peso extra encima de ella.

- _Ese aroma. –_Eiren que tiene su mejilla derecha pegada en el suelo ensancha los ojos mostrando terror en ellos.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –Shoun también se sorprendió y saco su mano provocándole un gemido de dolor a Kanda. –Uno menos. –dice despectivo, pero sale volando varios metros barriéndose en el piso gracias al martillazo que Lavi le dio en la espada.

- ¡Yuu-pon, Eiren! –los llama Lavi preocupado e inclinándose para tomar con cuidado a Kanda quien lo acostó boca arriba alado de Eiren viéndolo inconsciente, con sangre saliéndole de la boca y la herida que Shoun le provoco en el estomago sangrando a borbotones.

El pelirrojo rápidamente dirigió sus dedos al cuello del peli-azul, tomándole el pulso y suspiro aliviado al aun sentirlo.

- Eiren ¿estás bien? –Lavi voltea hacia donde está su amiga viendo como se pone de pie teniendo su mano izquierda posada sobre su hombro derecho el cual esta dislocado.

- Lavi acomódame el hombro. –su tono de voz sonó tétrico y su rostro lo tiene inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello se lo tape.

Lavi asintió poniéndose de pie, sin preguntar nada. Cuando le acomodo el hombro a la pelinegra esta solo se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar del dolor, se mordió tan fuerte el labio que lo hizo sangrar.

Shoun apareció furioso frente a ellos y justo en ese momento Kailan cayó de pie a su lado. Kanda no la había noqueado ni hecho nada con esa patada, solo la alejo para poder ir él hacia Eiren.

- Te has atrevido a lastimarle Shoun. –Eiren alza su rostro mostrándole una expresión sombría y espeluznante que sorprendió al peli-plata. –Ahora sí que estoy furiosa, prepárate a las consecuencias gatito travieso. –tétrica comienza a tronarse los dedos de forma amenazante justo cuando fuego negro a rodearla y aunque los lentes la tapen la parte blanca de los ojos se torno negra con su pupila brillando en rojo.

La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a subir. Y Shoun no puede evitar mostrarse sorprendido jamás había visto así a Eiren; molesta realmente, pero lo que más le sorprende es la razón por la que se puso de esa forma que hizo que su corazón se oprima.

Eiren da un fuerte pisotón con su pie derecho y en el suelo se formo un camino de fuego negro hacia Shoun que ante lo sorprendido que está por verla así no se movió, pero un muro de hielo apareció frente a él cubriéndolo del ataque que derritió el muro de hielo dejando ver a Kailan frente a Shoun, protegiéndolo.

- Tks… —Lavi chasquea la lengua viendo como Kailan tiene la mirada perdida.

- No solo le hieres, ahora usas a mi hermana y la pones en mi contra. –el fuego negro que rodea a Eiren se intensifico.

- Sabía que era difícil que ames a alguien. –Shoun se coloca alado de Kailan. –Me conformaba con solo tenerte… ¡¿POR QUÉ A ÉL SI Y A MI NO?! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE ÉL?! –grita furioso.

- No sé de que hablas. –dice de forma despectiva haciendo que Shouun ría de una forma desquiciada.

- Te lo dije antes, sino eres solo mía no serás de nadie. Te matare y luego matare a aquel que me ha robado lo que deseo tener solo para mí. –dice furioso cuando dejo de reír. –Veamos si te atreves a lastimar a tu hermanita. –dice tétrico y justo en ese instante como si se lo hubiera ordenado Kailan corrió hacia ellos con sus manos siendo envueltas por hielo.

- Yo me encargo de Kai-chan. –Lavi da un paso al frente y le sonríe a su amiga mientras hace pequeño su martillo y se lo guarda.

- No la lastimes.

- Jamás lo haría. –Lavi sonríe divertido. –Tú solo preocúpate por intenta ganarle a ese loco antes de que Kai-chan me mate mientras la entretengo. –una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro. –Y termina con él rápido, si sigues usando ese fuego…

- Lo sé. –lo corta hablando entre dientes y Lavi sonríe de forma socarrona para después mirar a Kailan que está más cerca de él lista para golearlo con esa energía de hielo.

Eiren da un gran salto pasando a Kailan, cayendo de pie atrás de ella y de frente a Shoun

* * *

><p>Allen esquiva los ataques de Lenalee, se la ha pasado esquivándolos todo el tiempo, aun así algunos ataques no pudo esquivar, esa es la razón por la cual tiene varias heridas en el cuerpo que sangran.<p>

- Por favor Lenalee, reacciona. Sé que me escuchas. –pide suplicante mientras esquiva los puñetazos de la chica de los cuales salen pequeñas cuchillas de viento.

Allen ensancha los ojos cuando ve que lagrimas salen de los ojos de la chica que sigue con la mirada perdida. Al verla llorar aun estando hipnotizada supo que se da cuenta de lo que pasa, como si no pudiera evitarlo y le doliera atacarlo. Eso provoco un vuelco en el estomago del albino que debido al la impresión de verla así no pudo esquivar la patada que la chica le dio en el costado la cual debido a la cuchilla de viento que disparo el pie al golpearlo le provoco una herida en el costado que lo hizo toser sangre.

- Sé que estas ahí Lenalee. Tu eres muy fuerte, si lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas se que podrás liberarte. –Allen le sonríe de forma cálida y los ojos de la chica que no dejan de derramar lágrimas dejaron de tornarse perdidos, su pupila dejo de estar dilatada y ahora muestran horror.

- Allen-kun yo… yo no quería…

- Lo sé. –Allen se deja caer de rodillas cansado, rodeando con su brazo derecho su abdomen, cubriendo con su mano la herida profunda en su costado.

- Allen-kun. –Lenalee preocupada se hinca frente a él y el albino cansado deja caer su cuerpo hacia ella, apoyando su frente en el hombro derecho de la chica.

- Me alegra que seas tú nuevamente Lenalee. –susurra aliviado y la peli-verde comienza derramar mas lagrimas.

- Lo siento. –susurra con voz llorosa y el albino aun teniendo su frente pegada en el hombro de ella y sin que lo vea sonríe con calidez.

- No te disculpes… lo único que importa es que tu estas bien.

- Allen-kun. –Lenalee sonríe de forma cálida, sin que las lágrimas dejen de salir de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Lavi se las ingenia para esquivar los ataques que Kailan le lanza e incluso los golpes que intenta darle, aun así la peli-azul consiguió congelarle uno de los brazos al pelirrojo, por eso ahora su brazo derecho este envuelto en hielo, razón por la que no puede usarlo para defenderse.<p>

En cuanto Eiren y Shoun han estado esquivando los ataques del otro. Nuevamente por sus propios ataques y para esquivarlos cada uno dio un gran salto hacia atrás, alejándose del otro varios metros.

- Oe Shoun… dejémonos de esto. Tu energía ha disminuido considerablemente, debe ser difícil controlar a Kailan, pelear y mantener esta dimensión…

- Eso no debería importarte. –dice entre dientes.

- … y siéndote sincera yo estoy por llegar a mi limite. Crear este fuego requiere mucha energía mágica ¿sabes?... no resistiré mucho –el peli-plata se sorprende porque ella le confiese eso. –Así que hagamos un todo o nada. Yo te atacare con todo lo que tengo, haz lo mismo sin quieres defenderte. –todo el fuego negro que rodea el cuerpo de Eiren se fue concentrando en la palma de la mano derecha de ella, formando una gran esfera negra.

- Todo o nada ¿na? –Shoun extiende su brazo derecho dejando su palma abierta hacia arriba. –Me agrada. –en su palma se empieza a crear una gran cantidad de energía dorada, formando una gran esfera.

Con energías en mano ambos corren hacia el otro. Lavi mira de reojo hacia donde están esos dos y ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Qué cojones intentan esos dos? ¿Matarnos a todos? –dice para sí mismo indignado.

Cuando la energía de ambos choco, Lavi se las ingenia para abrazar a Kailan para protegerla con su cuerpo. Allen también se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo esos dos, hizo lo mismo abrazando a Lenalee. El choque de energías provoco una intensa onda que hizo volar a los demás, consientes o inconscientes.

* * *

><p>Inconscientes en el suelo están las chicas que fueron secuestradas, Lavi encima de Kailan que esta boca arriba, Allen encima de Lenalee la cual también esta boca arriba. Cerca de ellos esta Kanda. Y un poco más alejado esta Eiren y a su lado esta un pequeño gato de hermoso pelaje plateado.<p>

Todos se encuentran en la zona donde fueron secuestrados, la arena tipo coliseo donde se suponen estaban ya no está.

Kanda es el primero en abrir los ojos, gruñendo de dolor y llevando una mano a su vientre, tapando su herida. Adolorido y con dificultad se sentó en el suelo.

- _Eiren. –_de forma impaciente pasa su mirada por todos lados buscándola hasta finalmente verla tirada en el suelo, por lo que se puso de pie con bastante dificultad, ignorando el intenso dolor.

Tambaleándose un poco Kanda logro llegar hacia donde está la pelinegra y se arrodillo a su lado.

- Verdaderamente se ve ridícula con esos lentes. –dice para sí mismo estirando su mano hacia el rostro de ella para después darle una bofetada. –Despierta. –dice impaciente dándole otro par de bofetadas.

- Yuu-yuu esa no es forma de despertar a alguien inconsciente. –se queja adolorida, sentándose y haciendo mueca de dolor al sentir todo su cuerpecito adolorido.

Ante las cachetadas que Yuu le dio Eiren parece tener pelotas rojas en vez de mejillas y con esos lentes se ve aun más ridícula.

- ¿A no?... pues fue la única que se me ocurrió. –dice indiferente.

- Pues te aclaro que hay muchas formas menos dolorosas. –Eiren entrecierra su mirada hacia él mientras se quita esos ridículos anteojos dejando ver que la cornea de sus ojos volvió a ser blanca.

- ¿Acaso esperabas un beso como si fueras una especie de princesa? –dice sarcástico y la mira como si fuera una tarada, que de hecho eso piensa que es y Eiren entrecierra mas su mirada.

- Prefiero mil veces un beso que unas cache… —Eiren corta sus alegatos al recordar algo. –¡Tu herida!... ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta alterada, mirándole el estomago viendo como esa mano con la que tapa la herida está llena de sangre.

- Tks… adolorido lógicamente… boba –dice con fastidio y Eiren suspira con pesadez, si tiene energía para insultarla es porque no esta tan grave.

- Que gustito.

Ambos voltean al oír eso ser dicho por Lavi de una forma melosa y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver al pelirrojo tener su cara metida en medio de los senos de Kailan, y el muy descarado estando inconsciente restriega su cara en ellos.

Kailan comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se sonrojo al sentir que algo se restriega en sus senos. Alza su cabeza topándose con una cabellera roja.

- Esponjocitos y suavecitos como me gustan. –dice entre la inconsciencia y aun teniendo su cara escondida en medio de los senos de Kailan, alza sus manos tomando en ellas los senos de la chica que se erizo toda como gato y se sonrojo mas.

- Hijo de puta. –una vena se hincha en la frente de Kailan que sin contemplación lo tomo del cabello haciendo que el dolor lo traiga a la vida y abra su ojo, adormilado, topándose con la mirada furiosa de Kailan.

- ¡Buenos días Kai-chan! –una sonrisa amigable adorna su rostro. – ¿Podrás soltarme mi cabellito? Me estas lastimando. –pide amablemente.

- Claro. –Kailan sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren, y al siguiente segundo Lavi tiene su cabeza enterrada en el pavimento con sus pompas alzadas, estando en una posición graciosa y regresando al mundo de la inconsciencia.

Alado de él esta Kailan de pie sacudiéndose las manos mientras mira de forma despectiva a Lavi y los otros dos espectadores tienen varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo. –dice adolorido Allen haciendo que los demás dirijan su mirada hacia él viéndolo de rodillas, tocándose la cabeza.

- ¿Allen? –Kailan cae en cuenta de algo y mira a Lavi para después mirar a Kanda. – ¿Qué paso? –dice mas sacada de onda al verlos todos heridos, incluso ella misma ha notado esos cortes de espada que tiene en el cuerpo mas no sabe quien se los hizo. – ¿Qué hacen Allen, Kanda-senpai y Lavi-kun aquí? ¿Por qué Lavi-kun y Allen traen vestidos? –Kailan se rasca la nuca extrañada y el albino se sonroja, y comenzó a rascarse el trasero recordando la picazón que esas medias le dan.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? –pregunta curiosa Eiren, mirando a su hermana.

- Solo recuerdo que nos topamos a ese tipo que besuqueaste. –Kailan entrecierra su mirada hacia su hermana y Kanda bofa con fastidio. – ¿Qué paso después?

- No necesitas saberlo. –dice nerviosa Eiren y Kailan entrecierra mas su mirada.

- Mi cabeza. –dice adolorida Lenalee, tocándose la frente mientras se sienta haciendo que los demás la miren.

- ¿Lenalee tu si recuerdas lo que paso después que nos topamos al tío que besuqueo onee-chan?

- Solo recuerdo que peleaba contra Allen-kun, mas no se la razón. –Lenalee frunce el seño intentando recordar pero nada.

- ¡Quiero saber lo que paso! –exclama de forma berrinchuda, no le gusta quedarse con la duda, además que al ver tensarse a su hermana algo le dice que hizo una de las suyas.

Kanda envidia a Kailan, la verdad a él le gustaría no saber que cojones paso, quiere olvidar esa puta misión, en especial que se vistió de chica en cuanto Allen sonríe nervioso, no sabe si hablar y hacer que Kailan y Lenalee maten a Eiren estando tan débil.

- Si me dejas poner mi carita sobre tus bubis nuevamente con gusto te digo lo que paso. –dice Lavi de pronto asustando a Kailan ya que se lo dijo estando a su lado, quien sabe como fregados se recupero tan rápido del fregazo que le dio, como que lo está haciendo inmune a sus palizas, pero al caer en cuenta lo que dijo su rostro se mostro tétrico.

- ¡Pervertido! –exclama furiosa, dándole un zape en la nuca que lo hizo besar el suelo.

- C_on que lo hizo a propósito. –_Kanda entrecierra la mirada hacia Lavi y Eiren niega divertida.

- ¡Aléjate! –exclama Kanda furioso justo cuando el gato se le echo encima enterrándole sus uñas en la cara y maullando furioso mientras Kanda intenta quitárselo pero el mendigo gato tiene bien enterradas sus uñas.

Lavi alza la mirada y comienza a reírse al verla desgracia de Kanda y Allen se le une. Kailan sonríe divertida y Lenalee mira con lastima a Kanda, ninguna sabiendo que hace un gato ahí.

Eiren toma del pellejo al gato, y lo jala con fuerza quitándoselo de lacara a Kanda quien gruño del dolor ya que el mendigo gato se llevo algo de piel en sus uñas, dejándole las mejillas rasguñadas.

Eiren se pone al gato frente a su rostro mirándolo de forma penetrante y el gato la mira furioso mientras lanza zarpazos hacia ella.

- ¿No me digas que ese gato es ese estúpido? –dice tétrico Kanda haciendo que el gato dirija su mirada asesina hacia él.

Alllen dejo de reírse para mirar sorprendido al gato, Lavi alza su mirada divertido y las otras dos se muestran curiosas no sabiendo de que hablan.

- Si, es Shoun. –contesta tranquila Eiren, mirándolo de reojo.

- Bien… me debe varias. –dice tétrico sacando su espada y mirando con instintos asesinos al gato que intenta zafarse de Eiren para echársele encima a Kanda. –Matare esa cosa.

- No es necesario Yuu-yuu. Shoun ya no es un peligro…necesita mucha energía para tomar forma humano de nuevo. –el gato ahora fulmina con la mirada a Eiren quien le sonrío amigable haciéndolo sonrojar. –Shoun amarte como deseas que lo haga es imposible para mí. –el gato baja la cabeza con tristeza. –… pero te puedo amar como mi mascota. –Eiren le da un beso en la nariz haciendo que el gato ponga una mirada bobalicona.

- ¡Diu! –exclaman Allen y Lavi asqueados.

- ¡Qué monada! –exclaman melosas Lenalee y Kailan haciendo que Allen y Lavi fulminen con la mirada al gato, al ver como el condenado hace que las chicas se vuelvan locas por él con solo poner cara de pendejo.

- Que asquerosa. –Kanda fulmina con la mirada a Eiren, para después bufar y voltear su rostro a un lado.

- ¿Shoun me entregarías tu alma? –Eiren mira melosa al gato que idiotizado asintió, entonces Eiren llevo su mano libre al pecho del gato y su alma fue saliendo del cuerpo provocando que el gato cierre los ojos.

- ¡Onee-chan deja de sacarles el alma a los demás! –exclama en forma de regaño Kailan, desde lo de Piere su hermana ya le entro por hacer eso hasta con indefensos animales.

Eiren ignorando a su hermana coloca el gato en su regazo y ante la sorpresa de Kanda, Kailan, Lenalee y Allen saca una llave del alma del gato, para después volver a regresar el alma al cuerpo del gato que comenzó a abrir sus ojos y al ver que Eiren tiene la llave en sus manos ensancha los ojos e intenta quitársela con el hocico, pero Eiren lo detuvo tomándolo del pellejo nuevamente.

- Oh vamos, en la orden la cuidaran mejor… sino me crees vendrás conmigo como mi mascota así que veras que estará segura. –Eiren le sonríe traviesa y el gato nuevamente entra a bobolandia al tenerla tan cerca. Kanda gruño furioso, fulminando con la mirada al gato.

- ¿Sabías que tenía una llave? –pregunta sorprendido Allen.

- Con la historia que conto resulta obvio. –dice Lavi teniendo sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca mostrándose despreocupado. –Eso de que ese mago le entrego algo que sus ancestros han cargado en sus almas por generaciones lo dijo todo. –Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Eiren asintió dándole la razón.

Allen en especial Kanda se sienten idiotas por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

- ¡Ya está bien! –Kailan toma de las solapas a Lavi que sonríe nervioso. –Cuéntame todo lo que paso. –ordena tétrica.

- Cla… claro. –dice intimidado.

- ¡No seas traidor Lavi! –exclama indignada Eiren.

- ¡Me importa más mi pellejo que el tuyo! –Lavi le sonríe de forma socarrona y Eiren lo fulmina con la mirada. –Veras Kai-chan… —Lavi regresa su mirada a Kailan dispuesto a contarle todo.

Kanda solo espera que le dé un buen castigo a Eiren, Lenalee presiente que lo que escuchara no le gustara y Allen mira con lastima a la pelinegra.

**Continuará**

**jajajaj ke lio se hizo lo bueno es ke ya se arreglo**

**spero les haya gustado el kap y el op**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRISS**


	21. Black Order ha sido invadida

**Black order es invadida **

En el pueblo se ven a Kailan, Lenalee y Lavi_— que aun viste ese ridículo vestido—_ de pie teniendo una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción al ver como las mujeres que salvaron regresan con sus familias que las reciben abrazando y llorando de felicidad por tenerlas de regreso.

Los otros tres están en el hospital del pueblo. Al ser Allen y Kanda los que tuvieron heridas con más gravedad, las cuales les estaban debilitando debido a la perdida. Si Eiren los acompaño es porque la verdad le da asco ver escenas melosas de encuentros llenos con mocos y lágrimas. Así sirve que de pasada le curan las heridas que tiene en su hermoso cuerpo.

- Este pueblo ya no me provoca escalofríos. Con mujeres aquí que no son solo ancianas o niñas este pueblo vuelve a la normalidad. –dice complacido Lavi haciendo que ambas mujeres que están a su lado entrecierren la mirada hacia él teniendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- ¡Kailan! ¡Lenalee!

Ante el grito infantil los tres dirigen su vista hacia dónde provino el grito viendo a la misma niña la cual les informo sobre los hechos de las mujeres secuestradas en el muelle. La niña tiene una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro y mientras corres sostiene la mano de su madre, jaloneándola hacia ellas.

Los tres chicos le sonríen amigables y la chica se detuvo frente a ellos.

- Muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi madre.

- Muchas gracias por traerme de regreso junto con las demás mujeres del pueblo. –la mujer hace una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Bueno… la verdad Lenalee y yo no hicimos nada. –Kailan se rasca la nuca sonriendo apenada al igual que la peli-verde.

- No tienen nada que agradecer. –dice galante Lavi dando un paso al frente y tomando la mano de la mujer. –Las salvamos con gusto… Mi nombre es Bookman Lavi. –Lavi sonríe a todo estilo galán de telenovelas haciendo que sus compañeras entrecierren la mirada y una vena se hinche en la frente de Kailan. En cuanto a las otras dos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Oye preciosa ¿no crees que a tu pequeña hija le hace falta un hermanito menor? Yo con gusto puedo ayudar en eso. –dice coqueto haciendo sonrojar a la mujer. – ¡Itai! –exclama adolorido Lavi soltando la mano de la mujer y mueve sus brazos de forma exagerada en sus costados ante el jalón de su oreja derecha que está ejerciendo Kailan.

Lenale sonríe nerviosa y las otras dos miran incrédulas la escena.

- No le hagan caso, está tontito. Solo ignórenlo. –Kailan sonríe de forma forzada, pero su tono de voz mostro amabilidad mientras le jala con más fuerza la oreja a Lavi. –Nos retiramos. Tenemos que ir con nuestros compañeros, además que también tenemos que ir a que nos curen nuestras heridas.

- Entiendo. –la mujer le sonríe amigable.

- Nos retiramos. –Lenalee hace una leve inclinación al igual que Kailan y las otras dos las imitan.

- ¡Camina! –ordena furiosa Kailan dando media vuelta y caminando llevándose de la oreja a Lavi.

- ¡Kai-chan ya no me jales mi orejita que me duele! –se queja adolorido.

* * *

><p>Allen esta recostado en la cama de un hospital, ya no lleva ese ostentoso vestido, ni esas medias que lo estaban matando, ahora lleva puesto solo un pantalón y su torso esta vendado, mientras tiene una venda en la cabeza y algunos parches en el cuerpo.<p>

En la cama de alado esta recostado Yuu quien también tiene vendado su torso y pecho con varios parches en el cuerpo. El peli-azul intenta matar con la mirada al gato que esta acostado boca arriba en las piernas de Eiren que está sentada en una silla en medio de ambas camas, sobándole la pansa al gato que maúlla meloso mientras ella le sonríe divertida al gato.

Allen mira incrédulo como Eiren si es tierna con los animales, no sabe si la imagen le da miedo o ternura.

Eiren tiene varios parches y banditas en el cuerpo y cara. El hombro que le fue dislocado en la batalla esta vendado.

- _Maldito gato. –_Kanda bufa enojado y voltea su rostro al lado contrario.

La puerta es abierta haciendo que alcen sus miradas viendo entrar a los tres faltantes del equipo los cuales aun no han ido a que les limpien y curen las heridas que tienen.

- ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo andan? –pregunta amigable Lavi mientras se adentra junto las chicas.

- Mejor. –Allen sonríe también amigable.

Los tres recién ingresados al ver al gato en las piernas de Eiren entrecierran la mirada. Cuando a Lenalee y Kailan se les conto todo empezaron a sentir inseguridad porque ese gato permanezca con ellos.

- Onee-chan ¿qué harás con ese gato? –pregunta mirando con desconfianza al gato en cuanto este mira curioso a Eiren.

- Me lo llevare conmigo a la orden lógicamente. –Eiren sonríe de oreja a oreja y un aura brillante rodea al gato.

- Para que la orden lo tome como prisionero lógicamente. –Allen asintió estando de acuerdo al igual que Kailan y Lenalee.

Shoun ensancho los ojos y miro con miedo a Eiren.

- No. ¡Lo llevare como mi mascota! –dice berrinchuda, alzando el gato y abrazándolo de forma protectora haciendo que el gato se sonroje.

Kanda gruñe furioso y los demás la miran incrédulo.

- Eiren pienso que deberías dejar que la orden tome como prisionero. –Lenalee le habla tranquila y con paciencia intentando persuadirla.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Lenalee, onee-chan. Ese gato tiene poderes de un mago, si lo dejamos libre podría robar la energía que necesita para volver a tener forma humana e intentara hacer lo mismo. –Kailan suspira con pesadez y Lavi asintió dándole la razón a la chica.

- Shoun necesita mucha energía para eso. El reunirla le podría tomar años. –Eiren se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Para cuando eso pase yo seré más fuerte y lo detendré. –dice con seguridad.

- _Involucrándonos nuevamente. –_los demás entrecierran la mirada.

- Me haré responsable de él. –dice segura.

- _Lo dudo… es más probable que salgas huyendo y nos dejes el paquete a nosotros cuando ese gato tome forma humana. –_todos entrecierran mas su mirada hacia Eiren.

- Digas lo que digas no estoy de acuerdo en que hagas eso. –dice con firmeza Kailan.

- Pero ahora es un lindo gatito que no causa problemas a nadie—Eiren hace un infantil puchero y el gato asintió dándole la razón. —Prometo que lo cuidare, lo alimentare y vacunare. –dice como niña pidiendo a sus padres que la dejen tener una mascota.

- Puede ser un gato ahora, pero sigue siendo un peligro. –Kailan cruza sus brazos mostrándose más firme. –No dejare que lo tengas. Ese gato debe estar en la prisión de la orden. –a Allen y Lenalee les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, viéndolas Eiren para nada parece la hermana mayor, en cuanto Kanda le reza a todos los Santos que conoce para que Kailan logre que Eiren se deshaga de ese gato, en situaciones así se le quita lo ateo.

- Kailan. –Lavi le palmea un hombro. –Déjalo. Enserio solo gastas saliva…. Ella no obedece ni a su padre, si quiere algo lo va a tener sin importar que. –aconseja con sabiduría.

- Nada. Ese gato será llevado a la prisión de la orden. –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Kailan enserio quieres que esta preciosura este en una sucia jaula? –Eiren carga el gato colocándolo frente a su rostro, dejando que su cara quede frente a Kailan, mostrándoselo. –Solo míralo, es tan lindo e inocente que debe ser cuidado como la linda mascota que es.

El gato pone su mejor carita haciéndolo ver como el gatito de Sherk. La mueca firme y severa de Kailan comenzó a doblegarse en cuanto Lenalee ya lo está mirando con ternura. Los varones entrecierran la mirada al ver lo que el mendigo gato está consiguiendo solo eso.

El pequeño gato maulló de forma tierna y la mueca de severidad de Kailan desapareció.

- ¡Qué monada! –exclama Kailan tomando el gato en sus brazos y restregándolo en sus senos provocándole un intenso derrame nasal.

Allen, Kanda y Lavi les dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha al ver lo débil que son las mujeres ante las cosas peludas y lindas.

- Definitivamente esta ternurita no puede ser tan mala. –dice melosa, abrazando con más fuerza al gato que se siente en la gloria al ser restregado en esos senos.

- Los venenos más hermosos son los más peligrosos… ¿sabías eso? –Lavi mira con envidia y furia al gato pervertido que se ve está disfrutando estar entre los senos de Kailan.

- No, claro que no… seguramente esta ternurita solo fue víctima de las crueldades de onee-chan que jugó con sus sentimientos. –dice conmovida Kailan y el gato asintió sintiéndose la victima de todo esto.

- Si, eso debe ser. –dice Lenalee estando completamente de acuerdo.

- ¡Oye!... bueno, la verdad eso es lo que paso. –Eiren que al principio se mostro indignada, luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Esta cosita hermosa solo es víctima de las circunstancias, definitivamente no podemos meterlo en una prisión. –dice melosa Kailan alzando el gato colocándolo frente a su rostro y este dejo su mueca pervertida y puso nuevamente esa carita de ternura.

- No, esta hermosa cosita merece ser cuidado y mimado. –Lenalee lo mira enternecida. –Quiero cargarlo. –Lenalee se lo arrebata a Kailan y comienza a abrazarlo, restregándolo en sus bubis.

Kailan mira enternecida al gato. Los varones fulminan con la mirada al mugroso gato al ver lo que está consiguiendo con las chicas solo con poner esa carita, pero quien tiene más afilada su mirada hacia el gato, incluso tiene expresión póker es Allen quien desea matar a ese gato. En cuanto Eiren sonríe triunfante.

* * *

><p>Bajándose del tren en la estación de París se ve a Kailan, Lenalee, Eiren—<em>teniendo a Shoun en brazos restregándose meloso en sus senos—<em>, Lavi, Allen y Kanda. Los seis llevan puestos los uniformes de la orden. Todos siguen teniendo vendas, parches y banditas a excepción de Lenalee que fue la única que salió bien librada de esto. Allen abraza su estomago al caminar debido a que le duele su herida y Kanda solo se hace el machín al no agarrarse el estomago, pero la verdad cualquier movimiento por muy leve que sea hace que le duela hasta el culo.

- Enserio que son unos tercos. –dice en forma de regaño Kailan mirando en especial a cierto albino que sonríe nervioso y para luego mirar a cierto peli-azul que solo la ignora, esta mas ocupado en intentar matar con la mirada a cierto gato. –Pudimos quedarnos en el pueblo hasta que sus heridas se cerraran ¡pero no! quisieron hacerse los machitos encaprichándose con regresar sabiendo que apenas pueden y caminar. –Lenalee sonríe nerviosa, Allen apenado, Kanda la ignora y los otros dos sonríen divertidos. –No pienso quedarme ni un puto día postrado en esta cama siendo que en la orden pueden curarme en minutos estas heridas con magia. –Kailan fuerza la voz y pone cara de estreñimiento intentando arremedar a Kanda.

Allen, Eiren y Lavi soltaron la carcajadas, pero a los pocos segundos Allen dejo de hacerlo e hizo una mueca de dolor. En cuanto Lenalee marco más su sonrisa nerviosa.

- Yo tampoco quiero quedarme, prefiero que me curen con magia. –ahora Kailan uso un tono de voz más chillón hablando de forma berrinchuda intentando arremedar a Allen.

El albino la miro ofendido, él no habla así. Lenalee le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y a los otros dos les aumento el ataque de risa, incluso el gato se muestra burlón.

- ¡Eres buena imitando! –dice entre carcajadas Eiren.

- ¡Muy buena! –le sigue Lavi sin dejar de reír haciendo que ahora Allen los mire indignados a ellos.

- Al menos se hubieran quedado un día ahí. –Kailan suspira con pesadez ignorando que como los arremedo causo que el par de idiotas se carcajeen.

- _Asqueroso gato. –_Kanda afila más su mirada hacia el gato que lo mira con mofa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué cojones…?<p>

- ¿Ha pasado aquí? –Eiren termina la frase de Lavi.

Los seis mago que están de pie afuera de la orden miran incrédulos como toda la orden que en si es como una ciudad está en ruinas.

El rugido de una bestial a la par que el suelo tiembla hizo que los seis se tambaleen intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Sorprendiéndolos a todos frente a ellos apareció un monstruo de color verde, parece un enorme monstruo de planta, de hecho la forma que tiene el monstruo se les hizo conocido a todos.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? –dice sorprendido Allen.

- ¿Na? ¿No se les hace que ya hemos visto algo que se le parece? –pregunta Lavi teniendo la frente sombreada de negro al igual que los demás.

Dicho monstruo es igualito a los Kumorin de Komui, incluso tiene una boina en forma de cactus en la cabeza. Solo que esta cosa es más grande que el Komurin con el que pelearon Allen, Lavi y Eiren la última vez, sin contar que este no es robótico sino que su cuerpo es como el de una planta.

- ¡Onii-san! –exclama Lenalee furiosa con expresión sombría, su instinto le dice que su hermano es el culpable de que la orden este en ese estado.

- Sabía que algún día Komui terminaría destruyendo su propia orden. –comenta burlona Eiren codeándole las costillas a Lavi que sonríe divertido mientras los demás entrecierran la mirada hacia ellos al ver que como siempre todo lo toman como diversión.

El monstruo rugió de forma bestial hacia ellos y camino con la intensión de atacarlos.

- Déjenmelo a mí. –Kailan desenfunda su espada y salta hacia el monstruo.

De un ágil y hábil movimiento corto por la mitad al enorme monstruo Kailan cayó con elegancia frente al monstruo justo en el momento que la parte de arriba que le corto cae al suelo haciendo el suelo temblar y alzando una extensa cortina de tierra.

- ¡Woo! –exclaman falsamente sorprendidos Lavi y Eiren aplaudiendo.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –exclama sorprendido Allen cuando ven como la parte de abajo del monstruo le vuelve a salir lo de arriba y a la parte que cayó al suelo le sale lo de abajo, ahora habiendo dos monstruos del mismo tamaño y forma.

Kailan al igual que Lenalee y Allen también muestra sorpresa. Kanda frunció el seño.

- ¡Wooo! –exclama Eiren y Lavi aplaudiendo y mirando a los monstruos tan impresionados como si estuvieran viendo un acto en el circo.

Los dos monstruos rugen furiosos y Kailan guarda su espada. Al ver que cortarlos no funciona dispara su energía con la palma de su mano derecha para congelar a ambos monstruos pero ambos abrieron la boca tragándose la energía y se hicieron más grandes.

- ¿Pero qué…? –Kailan ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡Woo! –Eiren y Lavi lo miran como si fuera un perro de dos cabezas.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no le hizo nada la magia de Kailan? –Allen mira sorprendido las bestias.

- Es como si se alimentara de magia, y esta haga que su tamaño aumente. –dice Lenalee también sorprendida. –Eso explicaría porque habiendo tantos magos en la orden ninguno los destruyo, simplemente no pudieron y estos seres terminaron destruyendo la orden. –su seño se frunce sintiéndose preocupada por su hermano y los demás magos que estaban en la orden y Allen mostró la misma preocupación.

Kanda chasqueo la lengua y camino colocándose alado de Kailan, para después estirar su mano derecha hacia uno de los monstruos y disparo cuchillas eléctricas, como paso con la magia de Kailan el monstruo abrió la boca y se las trago, creciendo solo que no creció tanto como cuando trago la energía de Kailan, dejando ver que dependiendo la cantidad de magia que le lance será lo que crecerá.

- Se comen la magia y si los cortas con un arma se multiplican. –Kailan entrecierra la mirada preocupada.

Las bestias rugieron nuevamente y se dispusieron a acercarse a ellos para atacarlos.

- Si la magia o las armas no funcionan. –dice serio Lavi.

- Lo mejor es correr y huir para no terminar como los desgraciados de la orden que seguro están muertos. –dice Eiren igual de seria y Lavi asintió dándole la razón haciendo que Allen, Kailan y Lenalee los fulminen con la mirada.

- ¡A correr! –exclaman Lavi y Eiren.

Eiren tomo de las solapas a Kanda y Lavi a Kailan y comenzaron a correr. Lenalee y Allen al ver que por el momento es la única solución sino quieren morir también comenzaron a correr con los dos monstruos siguiéndolos, dando grandes pasos que hacen temblar el suelo.

Lavi tropieza con una piedra haciéndolo caer de hocico al suelo, ni las manitas metió dándose en la mera cara, como traía a Kailan jalándola está cayo boca arriba encima de él.

Kailan ensancha los ojos al ver a los monstruos más cerca de ellos y Lavi estira su mano tomando el tobillo de Eiren haciéndola caer de hocico también, ni las manitas metió como su amigo dándose en toda la cara con Kanda cayendo boca arriba encima de ella. Como buen amigo el pelirrojo se llevo a su mejor amiga con él en la desgracia.

Allen y Lenalee voltearon al oír los dos putazos pero al ver los monstruos ya muy cerca aceleraron el paso, ni modo, el destino así lo quiso, que ellos se salven para vengar sus muertes cuando ya sepan como vencer esos monstruos.

- Lavi hijo de puta. –dice entre dientes Eiren aun teniendo el rostro pegado al suelo.

- Yo solo sé que no moriré solo. Amigos hasta la muerte Eiren. –dice Lavi también teniendo su rostro pegado al suelo.

Kailan y Kanda ignorando lo que sea que dijeron esos dos, ensancha los ojos al ver que los monstruos están por aplastarlos, una sola pata de uno de ellos los hará mierda a los cuatro. Lo único bueno que Kanda le hayo a esto es que como Eiren cargaba el gato por delante y cayo de frente aplasto al gato, oh si, morirá recordando cómo se oyó el cuerpo del gato al ser aplastado y como este maulló todo descuanjeringado.

Lenalee y Allen detuvieron su paso al ver a un hombre saltarlos por lo que ambos ven como este cae a un metro alejado de donde está la cabeza de Eiren, después se vio como este se inclina poniendo sus manos en el suelo y una brillante luz color rubí se vio salir de sus manos.

A los pies de Lavi se abrió el suelo y por este salió un enorme ataúd de madera que brilla con una luz del mismo color rubí. Este se abrió y dejando ver a un hombre de cabello cortó color rojo, con ojos brillando en rubí, alrededor del ojo es sombreado de negro y tiene facciones tétricas. Su cuerpo es grande y corpulento, muy musculoso. Y lleva puesto una armadura de gladiador.

El pelirrojo salió de la caja y solo alzo sus manos hacia arriba deteniendo con facilidad el pie del monstruo que estaba por aplastarlos, empujándolo haciéndolo caer hacia atrás llevándose consigo al otro monstruo y haciendo que el suelo tiemble. Todo esto paso a una velocidad impresionante.

Kanda y Kailan al estar boca arriba fueron los únicos que vieron eso y muestran sorpresa en sus ojos.

Allen y Lanalee que fueron otros espectadores también muestran sorpresa.

En cuanto al par de idiotas que están boca abajo alzan su rostro viendo frente a ellos el hombre que se endereza dejando ver sus apuestas facciones y los lentes oscuros de marca francesa que cubren sus ojos. Viste un traje de corte italiano de color negro con una camisa color vino abajo del saco, una corbata negra y zapatos negros de piel.

Lavi y Eiren desencajan la mandíbula al reconocerlo, quedando con cara de pendejos.

Con tranquilidad el desconocido saca unos guantes de cuero de entre sus ropas y se los pone en sus manos con suma elegancia. Para después tomar de los pelos a Kanda y aventarlo de forma brusca estampándolo contra un árbol, quitándoselo de encima a Eire. Luego se quita sus guantes y los vuelve a guardar con absoluta tranquilidad para después alzar a Eiren con absoluta delicadeza, sentándola en el suelo dejando ver la pegadura del gato que tiene en la pansa, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella y comenzó a limpiarle la tierra de su cuerpecito con un elegante pañuelo que saco de entre sus ropas mientras la pelinegra sigue sorprendida por su presencia.

Lenalee y Allen miran incrédulos la escena no sabiendo quién demonios es ese desconocido.

Los monstruos se vuelven a poner de pie mostrándose más furiosos y el hombre beso la nariz de Eiren para después igual de tranquilo se puso de pie, guardo su costoso pañuelo, camino hacia donde esta Kailan que está en una especie de shock mirando al fortachón y la sentó igual que a Eiren, de hecho lo hizo a su lado y se coloco en cuclillas frente a ella sacando nuevamente su costoso pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle las manchas de tierra. Kailan al ver al hombre desencajo la mandíbula poniendo la misma cara que Lavi y Eiren.

El hombre beso la frente de Kailan y se puso nuevamente de pie guardando su costoso pañuelo y saco nuevamente sus guantes, se los puso para después tomar de los pelos a Lavi.

- Comete esto asqueroso monstruo. –dice despectivo, su voz es profunda y varonil.

El hombre con facilidad aventó a Lavi hacia la boca del monstruo el cual se lo trago ante la mirada horrorizada de Lenalee y Allen.

De pronto uno de los monstruos se comenzó a inflar y el hombre de traje tomo rápidamente en brazos a las aun en shock Eiren y Kailan, y salto con ellas atrás de Lenalee y Allen, colocándose en cuclillas atrás de ellos justo cuando el monstro exploto llenando de una cosa viscosa y color verde a Kanda, el pelirrojo con armadura, Allen y Lanalee, quedando entre sus escombros a Lavi con ojos en forma de espiral y todo lleno de esa cosa viscosa de color verde.

Allen y Lenalee tienen la frente sombreada de negro mirando de reojo hacia atrás viendo como el hombre y las dos chicas están sin una mísera gota de esa cosa viscosa.

- Mmm… con que ese es su punto débil. –comenta con interés el hombre enderezando dejando a las dos chicas hincadas en el suelo. –Resulta obvio. Ni un monstruo soportaría comer escoria…. Probemos con el otro.

- ¡Ah…! –exclama Allen adolorido cuando el hombre lo toma de los pelos igual que como tomo a Lavi.

- ¡Allen-kun! –exclama horrorizada Lenalee al ver como el albino es lanzado hacia la boca del otro monstruo y quien lo lanzo cubre a Eiren y Kailan con su cuerpo escondiéndose atrás de Lenalee justo cuando exploto llenando mas a los demás de esa cosa viscosa color verde dejando a Allen tirado igual que Lavi.

Kanda tenía que admitir que ese tío hizo algo estupendo al lanzar a Allen y Lavi así, pero definitivamente cometió un error a lanzarlo a él contra un árbol, solo por esa razón camina hacia él desenfundando su espada.

- A un lado. –le dice tétrico a Lenalee, la cual sin pensarlo se hizo a un lado, ese desconocido merece la peor de las muertes. –Ahora tu cabrón pagaras haberme lanzado como basura hacia ese árbol. –dice tétrico y teniendo marcado en rojo el tronco del árbol en la cara.

El hombre se endereza y voltea quitándose los lentes oscuros mostrando esos ojos de color rojo que lo miran de forma despectiva.

- _¿Dónde he visto esos ojos y esa mirada?_ –piensan Lenalee y Kanda alzando ambas cejas, aunque al segundo ni por eso le disminuyo la furia, al contrario le aumento ante la forma en como lo mira.

- No mocoso, tú pagaras haber caído encima de mi bebé. –dice con desprecio.

- ¿Be… bebé? –repite extrañada Lenalee y Kanda alza ambas cejas.

- ¡Oye viejo ya no soy una bebé! –dice en forma de reclamo Eiren ya recuperada del shock y poniéndose de pie para ponerse frente a él.

Lenalee y Kanda se sorprendieron al ver como el hombre cambia completamente su mirada déspota por una de completa calidez, pero esa mirada cambio por una analítica al ver el gato desmayado que su hija trae en brazos. A los pocos segundos regresa su mirada amorosa a su hija mientras le arrebata el gato tomándolo del pellejo y lo lanza, estrellándolo con un árbol que está ahí ante la mirada incrédula de la peli-verde y la satisfecha de Kanda.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso viejo?! –reclama molesta.

- Mi princesa! ¡Has crecido mucho! –exclama meloso abrazándola y restregando su mejilla con la de ella, ignorando el reclamo. –Ya eres toda una señorita y muy parecida a tu mami… ¡no importa que no te haya visto en todo este tiempo, donde sea te reconocería!... ¡Papi te extraño mucho bebita! ¿Por qué no me mandaste ni una carta en todo este tiempo? –dice en forma de reclamo.

- ¿Papi? –Lenalee tiene los ojos muy abiertos al saber que ese hombre es nada más y nada menos que Edrick Cross, ahora entiende porque solo fue cuidadoso con Kailan y Eiren mientras a los demás los trato como mierda, aun así resulta sorprendente la metamorfosis que tiene el hombre cuando de sus hijas se trata.

- _¿Ese… ese es el padre de Eiren y la enana?... ahora entiendo porque la mirada se me hizo familiar, si es la misma que pone Eiren cuando mira a los demás –_Kanda también se muestra sorprendido, no sabe que le sorprende más: la metamorfosis que tuvo el hombre cuando Eiren hablo o el saber que ese hombre es padre de esa dos.

- ¡Viejo me sofocas, suéltame! –dice fastidiada Eiren dándole un puñetazo en la cara, alejándolo de ella.

- ¿Por qué eres así con tu papi? –dice dolido, sobándose la cara.

- ¡Onee-chan no golpees a papá! –regaña Kailan estando alado de su padre que la mira conmovido porque su retoña menor lo defienda.

- ¡Kailan, mi bebita! –el hombre ahora abraza a su otra, restregando su mejilla con la de ella. –Papi también te extraño mi pequeña. Tener solo cartas tuyas o llamadas no es lo mismo.

- Yo también te extrañe papá. –dice sonriendo de forma forzada y palmeándole la espalda.

Kanda y Lenalee más incrédulos no pueden estar al ver como es Edrick Cross con sus hijas. Habían oído que ese hombre no solo es un mago muy poderoso y uno de los mejores, sino que es también un maldito bastardo que ve a los demás como mierda y los trata como si fueran peor que mierda, pero que con sus hijas era otra persona.

- ¿Kailan tú le dijiste al viejo que estoy aquí? –pregunta en forma de reproche mirando a su hermana.

- Si, porque eres una desconsiderada. Papá te extraña mucho y merece saber que ya llegaste de tu viaje de entrenamiento. –dice con firmeza y Eiren la fulmina con la mirada.

- No peleen mis princesas. –el hombre se separa de Kailan y se quita los guantes. – ¿Por qué estas molesta al verme princesa? ¿Acaso no querías verme? –pregunta dolido mirando a Eiren y Kailan mira a su hermana como diciéndole que se comporte.

- No es que no quiera verte viejo, solo no tengo ganas de verte eres muy meloso. Al menos me hubieras avisado antes así me preparo mentalmente –dice con sinceridad y una daga se entierra en el pecho del hombre que pone expresión de circunstancia.

- ¡Onee-chan! –exclama en forma de regaño Kailan y Eiren roda los ojos.

- Que mal que no quieras verme y yo que les había traído regalos a ti y a tu hermana. –dice deprimido, bajando la cabeza derrotado, dispuesto a dar media vuelta a irse.

- ¡Papito de mi vidaza! ¡Te extrañe! –Eiren se lanza a sus brazos abrazándolo de forma melosa y Edrick responde el abrazo gustoso ante la mirada incrédula de los demás por lo interesada que es Eiren.

- _Mi bebé no ha cambiado… aunque me gustaría no usar ese truco para que sea amorosa conmigo, quisiera un día no tener que recurrir a esto. –_Edrick llora internamente.

- ¿Y mis regalos papi? –Eiren se separa mirándolo melosa.

Edrick suspira con pesadez y truena los dedos al instante atrás de él aparecen diez mayordomos cargando muchas cajas.

- ¡Princesita adorar a papi! –dice melosa, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Edrick y separándose de él para ir a ver sus regalos.

Kanda y Lenalee miran incrédulos a Eiren que se acerca a los mayordomos abriendo regalo tras regalo como niño en navidad. Edrick tiene mueca bobalicona y sonrisa de pendejo porque su bebita le dio un besito y dijo que lo adora. En cuanto Kailan suspira resignada.

- Papá deberías dejar de recurrir a eso. Seguro lo hace adrede para que le des regalos. –dice en forma de regaño y Edrick la mira con inocencia que no tiene.

- ¿Tú no veras tus regalos princesa? Tienen nombre así que reconocerás cuales son los tuyos. –dice amoroso.

- Los mirare luego. –Kailan suspira con pesadez. –cambiando de tema; no estuvo bien eso que le hiciste a Allen y Lavi-kun. –dice en forma de regaño.

- _¿Y yo qué? –_piensa indignado Kanda.

- Los dos son amigos nuestros.

- Si, princesita… no volverá a suceder. –Edrick le sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo cerrar sus ojos.

Kanda y Lenalee en especial Kailan que lo conoce bien no le creyeron nada, como que lo dijo solo para complacerla, así que Kailan suspiro con pesadez.

- Mira papá te presentare a los demás… ella es Lenalee Lee, mi mejor amiga, te he hablado de ella. –dice apuntando a Lenalee que le sonríe de forma forzada al hombre que posa su mirada en Lenalee, una mirada diferente a la que le dedica a sus hijas, le escanea el cuerpo con la mirada haciendo sentir incomoda a la peli-verde.

- _Está bien. Le podría complacer el honor de una noche de pasión conmigo… recuerda Edrick las amigas de tu hija no, se amable. –_Edrick le sonríe a Lenalee que algo le dijo que esa sonrisa de amabilidad es mas falsa que las bubis de Sabrina. –Un gusto lady Lee.

Edrick se pone sus guantes y toma una de las manos de Lenalee, la cual empieza a limpiar con desinfectante que saco con su mano libre y un pañuelo para quitarle la suciedad y cosa viscosa de la que esta manchada.

- _¿Por qué me siento peor que bacteria? –_ a Lenalee le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha al ver como el hombre le desinfecta la mano.

Ya terminando de quitarle la suciedad Edrick tiro el pañuelo al suelo y luego poso sus labios sobre la mano de Lenalee, solo fue un ligero rose para después enderezarse y sonreírle galante.

Lenalee puso expresión bobalicona al verle la sonrisa, olvidándose de que la hizo sentir peor que mierda, no lo puede evitar el hombre es muy apuesto. Luego se golpea mentalmente por caer ante el encanto Cross.

Kailan sonríe de forma forzada sintiendo pena ajena porque su padre sea tan ojete, pero bueno, sabe que por ella al menos intenta ser cordial.

- Tengo entendido que eres la hermana menor de Komui. –comenta de forma amigable.

- Así es Cross-san. –responde tímida, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojada al tener la intensa mirada del hombre en ella haciendo que los otros dos entrecierren la mirada.

- Cross-sama para ti por favor. –dice sin borrar su sonrisa galante que hace que Lenalee suelte un suspiro soñador.

Kailan carraspeo su garganta de forma exagerada para llamar la atención de su papi para qué deje de alborotarle la hormona a Lenalee que solo es víctima del encanto Cross.

- Él es Kanda-senpai. –dice apuntando a Kanda haciendo que Edrick lo mire a él.

- _Gracias enana, tenias que hacer que ponga su atención en mí. –_Kanda chasquea la lengua molesto. –Seria mentirte si te dijera que es un placer conocerte. –Kanda lo mira de forma despectiva y las otras dos chicas forzaron mas su sonrisa al sentir ese ambiente tenso que se sintió de repente en ambos.

- Puedo ser cortes con tus amigas damas princesa. —Edrick mira a su hija sonriéndole para después dirigir su mirada despectiva a Kanda. – Pero con las cucarachas no. Ahora bien mocoso, solo te advierto una cosa: pon tus ojos en una de mis pequeñas y te mato de la peor forma.

- ¡Jum! –Kanda le sonríe de forma altanera haciendo que Edrick frunza el seño.

- ¿Quién? –ordena haciendo que Kanda amplié su sonrisa y las otras dos no entiendan la pregunta. –Te exijo que me digas cual de las dos. –ordena entre dientes.

Kailan suspira con pesadez, su padre siempre anda pensando que todo hombre gusta de alguna de ellas, es algo paranoico al respecto.

- ¿Na Eiren? –Kanda alza el rostro mirando hacia donde esta Eiren abriendo regalos como niña en navidad y esta voltea a verlo curiosa. –Ahora lo entiendo, si estás loca no es por tu culpa, viene de herencia. –Kanda apunta con la mirada a Edrick.

- No me manchare las manos contigo escoria. –dice tranquilo a la vez que cierra los ojos y trono los dedos.

Al siguiente segundo Kanda está en el suelo muriéndose del dolor gracias a la llave de lucha que le está haciendo el mago que invoco Edrick ese con la armadura de gladiador.

- ¡Papá ordena que lo suelten, esta lastimado! –dice en forma de regaño Kailan mientras Lenalee mira con lastima a Kanda que aunque no grita se ve a leguas que se contiene para no chillar del dolor.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido cariño? –Edrick mira a su hija sonriéndole amoroso, las podrá complacer en todo pero en lo que respecta a tener piedad por mocosos pervertidos que andan tras una de sus hijas jamás, y para no negarle directamente la petición se hizo como el que no escucho lo que dijo.

- ¡Onee-chan papá está matando a Kanda-senpai! –Kailan al ver que su padre la ignora recurre a su otra opción.

- Papá solo esta enseñándole modales. –aclara Edrick mirando a Eiren que dejo de abrir regalos y se voltea a ellos mostrándose tranquila.

- Papá, Lavi ya está recuperando la conciencia… salúdalo como se debe ya que será tu futuro yerno. –Eiren le sonríe amigable a su padre que ahora tiene una expresión sombría, por lo que truena los dedos.

Lavi que apenas empezaba a recuperar la conciencia ahora se está retorciendo del dolor ya que la invocación de Edrick le está haciendo una llave que lo retuerce como pescado provocando que el oji-jade chille como nenita.

- ¡Onee-chan ahora está matando a Lavi-kun! –exclama furiosa, fulminando con la mirada a Eiren mientras Lenalee mira con lastima a Lavi, Kanda disfruta el espectáculo agradeciendo que ahora no sea él y Edrick se le ve gozar al ver sufrir a Lavi.

- ¡Naa…! Lavi está acostumbrado a eso, sobrevivirá. –Eiren se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y regresa su atención a sus regalos.

- _No pues Eiren parece realmente hija de Edrick. Es tan maldita como él. –_a Lenalee le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _Para salvar a Lavi-kun no puedo contar con onee-chan ella ama joder a Lavi-kun tanto como él ama joderla a ella. –_Kailan suspira con pesadez teniendo su frente sombreada de negro.

Allen comienza a recuperar la conciencia y lo primero que oyó fueron chillidos de niña por lo que su lado heroico lo hizo sentarse de golpe y buscar con la mirada a la "señorita" en apuros para salvarla, pero casi cae estilo anime al ver que la "señorita" en apuros es nada más y nada menos Lavi gritando como nenita a causa de la llave que le está haciendo ese grandote fortachón con ropajes extraños.

Lavi mira suplicante a Allen y este suspira con pesadez haciendo que su mano tome forma de una gran garra de metal se pone de pie y le da un manotazo al grandote mandándolo a volar y alejándolo de Lavi que miro al albino como si fuera su héroe.

Lenalee y Kailan suspiran aliviadas al ver que han salvado a Lavi. Kanda bufo, estaba disfrutándolo y Edrick chasqueo la lengua, un poco más y se deshace de una cucaracha, pero la escoria albina tenía que intervenir.

Allen que está ayudando a Lavi a ponerse de pie se tensa y estremece al igual que el pelirrojo al sentir un aura asesina atrás de ellos, miran temerosos de reojo viendo al grandote con expresión sombría y sonrisa de psicópata.

El grandote toma a cada uno de la nuca y con fuerza junta la cabeza de ambos, golpeando la frente de uno con la del otro.

- ¡Lavi-kun/Allen-kun! –exclaman Lenalee y Kailan.

Kanda se acomoda mejor para ver el espectáculo y Edrick sonríe con mofa.

- ¡Papá! –Kailan lo mira con reproche.

- Yo no hice nada. Ellos solos hicieron enojar a Paris. –dice despreocupado y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Solo detenlo. –Kailan suspira con pesadez. –Sino me enojare y no te hablare. –dice firme.

Edrick sintió una daga clavársele en el pecho, si permite que Paris mate a esas dos basuras su bebita se enojara al grado de no hablarle por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, no se puede tener todo en la vida, ya después se le presentara la oportunidad de quitar del mundo dos basuras, y cuando su bebita no esté para detenerlo.

- Paris regresa. –dice resignado y Kanda chasquea la lengua, apenas cuando comienza lo bueno y el loco mayor lo detiene.

Paris que estaba por golpear a esos dos hasta hacerlos aserrín solo hizo una leve inclinación en forma de respeto hacia Edrick y atrás de él apareció nuevamente el ataúd de madera que salió del suelo y el grandote se adentro cerrándose la tapa al instante y el ataúd fue nuevamente hundido en el suelo que después quedo como si nada hubiera salido de ahí.

Allen alza su mirada pero al ver a Edrick su rostro mostro completo terror, luego se coloco en posición fetal y se abrazo a sus piernas comenzando a mecerse como traumado.

- Yo que pensé que me había librado de él y aquí está. –murmura todo traumado haciendo que sus amigas lo miren extrañados por su reacción.

Lavi sobándose la frente alza la mirada hacia Edrick que lo mira como si fuera un moco en el suelo aunque la verdad ahora parece uno gracias a la cosa viscosa de color verde que tiene embarrada en todo el cuerpo.

- Viejo. – "saluda" entre dientes Lavi.

- Mocoso. –le regresa el "saludo".

Ambos se miran de forma penetrante y el ambiente es tenso nuevamente. Lenalee pasa su mirada de Lavi a Edrick una y otra vez poniéndose más nerviosa y Kailan sonríe de forma forzada.

- Le quite la virginidad a Eiren. –Lavi sonríe de forma socarrona.

Kanda pone una expresión sombría hacia Lavi y Edrick ya es rodeado por un aura asesina y su rostro da más miedo que la expresión de póker de Allen haciendo que Lenalee se aleje considerablemente de él.

- Yo te mato. –antes de que se le eche encima al pelirrojo que ya se puso a la defensiva esperándolo, Kailan detuvo a su padre haciéndole una llave de lucha por la espalda, aun así es como intentar retener un animal salvaje ya que este se retuerce intentándose zafar.

- Papá no le hagas caso, es mentira. Solo te quiere provocar… ¿verdad? –Kailan mira tétrica a Lavi, con advertencia, pero Lavi le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona.

- Solo bromeaba viejo. Tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos. –Lavi le saca la lengua de forma juguetona.

- ¿Estás diciendo que mi Eiren esta fea? –la expresión sombría de Edrick se intensifico.

- No está fea, esta horrible. –Lavi asintió dándose la razón a si mismo pero cae de lleno hacia atrás ante el mayordomo que cayó encima de él, golpeándole la cabeza con la cabeza del mayordomo.

Kanda, Lenalee, Kailan y Edrick voltean hacia Eiren viéndola en posición de haber lanzado a uno de los mayordomos de su papi.

- ¡Buen tiro cariño! –felicita complacido Edrick y Eiren hace el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos sonriéndole a su padre, para después regresar su atención a sus regalos mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Allen-kun. –Lenalee llama al albino ya preocupada porque este se siga meciendo como traumado. – ¿Te sucede algo? –pregunta acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué si me sucede algo? –pregunta indignado. – ¿Qué no vez quien está ahí? –Allen se sienta y apunta a Edrick que alza ambas cejas, no recuerda conocer a ese mocoso, aunque bueno, no le toma mucho interés por lo general nunca recuerda a las cucarachas para él todas se ven iguales.

- ¿Conoces a mi papá, Allen? –Kailan lo mira extrañada.

- ¿Tu papá? –Allen se sienta y mira extrañado a Kailan, para después mirar con más detalle a Edrick. –Ahora que lo veo mejor me doy cuenta que no es sensei, aunque a simple vista se parecen mucho, sensei usa un parche, tiene cabello largo y barba—Allen se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿De qué habla esa cucaracha? –Edrick mira curioso a su hija, apuntándole con la cabeza hacia donde esta Allen.

- Creo que Allen te confundió con mi tío. –responde Kailan sonriendo de forma forzada y Edrick fulmina con la mirada a Allen, ese mocoso lo ha ofendido y muy feo, que lo confundan con su hermano es una de las ofensas más grandes que le pueden hacer.

- _Odio la puta genética. –_Edrick chasquea la lengua mas furioso porque sabe que no puede desquitar su furia matando a quien oso a confundirlo con Marian, no lo puede matar ahorita.

- ¿De dónde conoces a Marina, chango? –Edrick mira con desprecio a Allen que lo mira ofendido por cómo le dijo.

- _¿Cómo no confundirlo con sensei, no solo tienen facciones parecidas sino que también miran así a la gente y la insultan?_ –Allen entrecierra más su mirada. –Es mi maestro. –dice con pesar y Edrick ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Marian? –pregunta incrédulo, no pueden estar hablando del mismo, su hermano jamás tomaría como alumno a nadie menos si es hombre.

- Yo también me sorprendí papá, pero si fue alumno de mi tío. –dice nerviosa Kailan.

Edrick entrecerró su mirada en Allen como si lo estuviera analizándolo mejor.

- Oh… entiendo. —dice sin mucho interés.

- Kailan deberíamos ver a si dentro de la orden hay alguien que nos pueda explicar lo que paso. La razón por la que la orden esta casi destruida y que nos informe algo de nii-san. –Lenalee se muestra preocupada, mirando a su amiga.

- Tienes razón. –Kailan le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, se había olvidado de la orden.

* * *

><p>En un edificio casi en ruinas se ve refugiados a todos los magos de la orden vistiendo uniformes de soldados americanos hasta cascos traen puestos y todos tienen finta como si estuvieran en una guerra.<p>

Sentado sobre una piedra de una de las paredes caídas esta Komui de lo más tranquilo bebiendo algo de café que tiene en su tasa que tiene dibujo de un conejito. Delante de él hay varias cajas simulando un escritorio.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo después de lo que está pasando? –Reever que está a su lado mirando unos papeles en una carpeta lo mira incrédulo.

- La calma es importante en estos asuntos. Si el líder esta en caos sus soldados pueden caer en caos peor y entonces jamás saliremos vivos de esta guerra. –dice tranquilo y con voz de sabiondo.

- No, yo me refiero a que ¿cómo no tiene ni un poco de cargo de conciencia después de que por su culpa estamos como estamos? –un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Reever.

- ¿Mi culpa? –Kumui se apunta a si mismo indignado. –Para empezar yo no plante esas semillas. Si buscas culpables ahí están Miranda y Kory que fueron los que plantaron las semillas. –dice apuntando a donde están los mencionados que están hincados en el suelo con la frente pegada en el suelo suplicando una y otra vez disculpas.

- ¿Y quien le dio esas semillas para empezar? Mejor aun; ¿Quién creo esas semillas? –Reever entrecierra más la mirada y Komui pone un puño sobre su boca, carraspeando su garganta de forma exagerada.

- _Yo solo quería crear semillas que den vida a Komurin hermosos, no pensé que esos Komurin fueran destructivos y terminarían destruyendo todo a su paso. –_Komui llora internamente.

- ¡Onii-chan!

Komui alza su rostro viendo a su hermanita correr hacia donde él esta y Komui rápidamente se pone de pie y pasa sobre su escritorio improvisado, destruyéndolo para después correr hacia su hermanita.

Cuando llegaron junto al otro se abrazaron con un fondo rosado rodeándolos y haciendo que varios magos ahí se limpien las lágrimas conmovidos.

- ¡Mi Lenalee, estas bien! ¡Es un alivio que hayas regresado con bien a los brazos de nii-chan! –dice meloso, llorando a moco suelto.

- Yo también me alegro que estés bien onii-chan. Cuando llegue y vi el estado de la orden me preocupe. –dice aliviada, separándose de su hermano. – ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué son esos monstruos verdes? ¿Tú los creaste? –Komui al instante se tensa y Lenalee entrecierra la mirada hacia él.

- ¡Fue culpa de ellos! –exclama rápidamente apuntando hacia donde siguen Miranda y Kory arrodillados suplicando perdón.

Y Lenalee lo mira sin creerle.

- Se hombre y admite tu culpa.

Komui alza la mirada para ver quien le dice eso de esa forma tan despectiva aunque ya lo sospecha. Ahí van caminando tranquilamente Edrick con ese andar prepotente ganándose la mirada soñadora de todos los magos femeninos del lugar, ninguna se salva de caer ante su encanto. A su lado van sus dos hijas, caminando tranquilas y atrás van los varones, cierto pelirrojo maldiciendo a Edrick por quitarle la atención de las femeninas.

- ¡Edrick, amigo del alma tu seguro nos puedes salvar! –meloso Komui se tira a los brazos de Edrick.

- ¡No te me acerques escoria! –dice furioso dándole un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer de lleno al suelo, y Edrick agradeció traer sus guantes gruesos de piel porque así no se lleno de bacterias de Komui cuando lo golpeo.

- ¡Onii-chan! –Lenalee se acerca rápido a socorrer a su hermano.

- Tks… ya sabes que odio que los hombres se me acerquen tanto, y me da asco tocarlos. –dice asqueado mirando como mierda a Komui que se soba la cara adolorido y lo fulmina con la mirada.

Allen entrecierra la mirada al ver lo mucho que se parece a su maestro. Kanda sinceramente lo ignora y Kailan mira con desaprobación a su padre mientras que los otros dos sonríen burlona hacia Komui.

- ¡Ahí viene otro de ellos! –grita Tap corriendo asustado hacia ellos haciendo que todos los magos que no son protagonistas aquí se exalten.

- ¿Cuántas de esas cosas hay aquí onii-chan? –pregunta preocupada Lenalee.

- Pues al principio eran solo dos, pero como intentamos cortarlos varias veces pues ahora son como unas cincuenta. –dice pensativo haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Además son el doble del tamaño que cuando salieron ya que también los intentamos vencer con magia dándonos cuenta después que la magia es su alimento que los hace crecer. –Kumui se rasca la nuca apenado y los demás lo miran con ojos entrecerrados aun no sabiendo como esa cosa dirige la orden número uno del mundo.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y todos voltean viendo que el monstruo se acerca, derrumbando lo poco que queda del edificio haciendo que los demás magos que no son nada protagónicos corran despavoridos.

Edrick tranquilamente toma de la cabeza a Komui y lo avienta hacia la boca del monstruo para después tomar de las solapas a Kanda usándolo como escudo para que no se manche cuando el monstruo explota. Eiren tomo de escudo a Lavi que gruño furioso, mientras que Kailan y lenalee se pusieron disimuladamente atrás de Allen y Reever. Así que todos fueron manchados de esa cosa verde y asquerosa, menos Eiren, Edrick, Kailan y Lenalee.

- Ahora ya saben cómo vencerlos. Solo denle de comer mierda masculina y explotaran. –dice indiferente Edrick.

Al instante todos los hombres se tensaron viendo a Komui en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral y lleno de cosa viscosa, pero se tensaron más cuando las miradas femeninas se dirigieron a ellos con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Al instante todos los hombres corrieron intentando huir de las femeninas.

Lenalee, Allen, Kailan y Kanda miran incrédulos el caos que provoco Edrick con solo abrir su boca un poco. Eiren y Lavi se muestran divertidos al ver todo el caos, aman el caos. Y Edrick mira todo tranquilo fumándose su pipa que saco de pronto.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja inshe edrick la vdd es un loko XD**

**spero les haya gustado elkap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	22. No las ame

**No las ame**

- Esa satisfacción de ver algo terminado con nuestro esfuerzo es una sensación maravillosa hija. –Edrick sonríe con orgullo mirando la orden ya reconstruida teniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de sus hijas que esta cada una en uno de sus lados.

- Tienes razón viejo. –responde orgullosa Eiren y se empieza a oír una musiquita melodramática mientras ella al igual que su padre son rodeados por un aura brillante.

- Si. El trabajar duro para construirla hace que sienta más como un hogar esta orden. –Lavi aparece alado de Eiren mirando con heroísmo la orden.

- ¡Cállate moco, que tu no hiciste nada! –Edrick deja de mirar la orden para inclinarse y ver a Lavi como si este fuera un esperpento de la humanidad.

- ¡Aww! –exclama deprimido e inclinando su rostro hacia abajo.

- _Son unos descarados, ninguno de ellos hizo nada. –_Kailan tiene la frente sombreada de negro comenzando a recordar cómo estaban esos tres mientras todos trabajaban como burros reconstruyendo la orden.

_Recostados en una sillas playeras con lentes de sol y una bebida exótica sosteniendo en manos se ve a Eiren, Lavi y Edrick. Los tres tomando el sol y visten trajes de baño como si estuvieran en la playa cuando en realidad están en medio de una construcción._

_Eiren lleva un traje de baño de dos piezas, la parte de arriba es una especie de sostén color blanca y la de abajo son unas clase de bragas del mismo color. Lavi lleva puesto un bermuda rojo y Edrick un bermuda verde. Los tres lucen su escultural cuerpo distrayendo a los que si están ayudando a construir la orden._

—_No les saco los ojos simples mortales, porque su destino es deleitarse con la hermosura de mi bebita… pero acérquense a ella solo un poco y no vivirán para contarlo—Edrick mira por sobre sus lentes a toda la panda de babosos que miran a su pequeña como la Diosa que Edrick sabe que es, incluso sonríe con burla a los que varios ahí se accidentan de gravedad a causa de estar mirando como pendejos a Eiren, para luego sonreír de forma torcida hacia las femeninas que lo miran embobadas haciéndolas desmayar._

- _¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? –Kailan aparece enfrente de ellos teniendo las manos en la cadera estilo jarra y mirándolos con desaprobación. –Ayudar a reconstruir la orden es mucho pedir pero por lo menos dejen de distraer a los que están ayudando._

- _Estamos ayudando imoto. –Eiren se alza un poco los lentes para mirar a su hermana menor._

- _Así es Kai-chan, ayudamos a que todos tengan una buena vista mientras trabajan. –Lavi quien también se alzo sus lentes de sol sonríe de oreja a oreja._

- _Si mi pequeña… nos sentimos benevolentes y deleitamos a esos simples mortales mientras trabajan como esclavos… bueno el moco pelirrojo solo se nos coló, pero tu ignóralo. –Edrick sonríe de esa forma que le provoca orgasmos a las mujeres y Lavi lo mira ofendido. –Los Cross no hacemos trabajos de plebeyos, así que deja de compadecerte de los simples mortales y mejor únete a nosotros para ayudarlos al estilo Cross. _

- _Mas que ayudarlos parece que disfrutan ver como los demás trabajan como burros mientras ustedes están como reyes. –Kailan entrecierra su mirada hacia ellos._

- _Es que debemos tener una recompensa por ayudarlos. Nuestro pago es eso. –Eiren sonríe de oreja a oreja y los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón. –Papi tengo calor. –la pelinegra mira a su papi._

- _No te preocupes cariño. –Edrick truena los dedos y al instante aparecen dos esculturales mujeres con sexys traje de baño y sosteniendo abanicos de plumas, una se pone alado de Edrick y otra alado de Eiren, y comienzan a echarles aire con los abanicos de plumas._

- _Viejo también tengo calor. –Lavi se inclina mirando a Edrick._

- _Por mi muérete de calor moco seco. –dice despectivo._

- _¡Aww! –Lavi inclina su cabeza hacia abajo mostrándose deprimido porque no le prestaran una mamazota para que lo abanique. –Ni modo, tendré que usar una de las mías. –Lavi alza la mirada más animado y mira a una de las chicas de la orden que está trabajando como burro. – ¡Hey tu, quítate la ropa, déjate los interiores y ven a echarme aire! –ordena._

- _¡Claro! –exclama la chica tirando las tablas que cargaba y quitándose la ropa quedando solo en interiores, de quien sabe donde tomo un abanico de plumas y se puso alado de Lavi comenzándole a echar aire y Lavi se volvió a acomodar en su silla disfrutando el momento._

_Kailan los mira incrédula, teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca y una vena hinchada en su frente. Sabiendo que si sigue ahí se terminara enojándose más mejor se fue para ayudar verdaderamente a los demás._

- _Mi bebita tiene tan buen corazón que le gusta ayudar a los mortales plebeyos haciendo sus mismos trabajos. –Edrick niega resignado._

- _Es que a Kailan aun no se da cuenta que está por encima de esos simples mortales papi… cuando se dé cuenta veras que deja de hacer lo mismo que ellos. –Eiren asintió dándose la razón y Edrick lo hizo con entendimiento._

- _Tan modesta mi bebita Kailan. –dice compresivo._

- _Papi tu esclava me da buen aire, pero preferiría que me abanique un chico guapo. –Eiren mira como niña buena a su papi._

- _Lo siento mi amor, pero papi no dejara que esos sucios pervertidos estén cerca de la tentación que eres… esos mortales no soportan estar tan cerca de una Cross, si de lejos apenas lo resisten, de cerca se te echaran encima… y ni intentes llamar a un pendejo de los de aquí porque nada más se acerque a un radio de diez metros lo mato. –dice tétrico._

- _¡Aww! –Eiren inclina su cabeza hacia abajo mostrándose deprimida._

- _¡Mátalo viejo, ya entro al radio de diez metros! –exclama Lavi apuntando a Komui que se acerca a ellos con expresión sombría y dientes de serrucho._

- _Tú no me ordenas nada moco. –le dice despectivo, mirando hacia Komui que se acerca a ellos._

- _¡Trió de holgazanes dejen de alentar la construcción con su exhibicionismo y mejor pónganse a trabajar! –ordena tétrico._

- _¡Nuestras manitas divinas no son para esta clase de trabajos! –exclaman firme Eiren y Lavi._

- _Nadie le ordena nada a mi bebita y a mí, si quieres solo ordénale al moco. –Edrick lo mira despectivo y Lavi mira al Cross ofendido._

- _Les ordeno lo que me dé la gana porque esos dos… —Komui apunta a Lavi y Eiren. –… son magos que trabajan para mi orden y tu estas en mis dominios._

- _Solo muere moco. –Edrick se vuelve a colocar sus lentes y se acomoda mejor en su silla._

_Atrás de Komui apareció una de las invocaciones de Edrick que quien sabe cuando invoco y comenzó a hacerle una llave de lucha retorciéndolo como pescado haciendo que Komui chille como nena y golpee el suelo en señal de rendición. Los otros tres disfrutan el espectáculo de lo más nice._

- _Apriétalo más, quiero oír sus huesos tronar. –ordena Edrick ampliando su sonrisa._

- Después de un trabajo terminado con satisfacción hay que ir a tomar para celebrar. Así que mis dos amores vallamos a estrenar el nuevo bar que ordene que construyeran ya que mi bebita Eiren me lo pidió.

- ¡Si! –exclaman Eiren y Lavi emocionados.

- Tú no estás invitado moco. –Edrick se inclina para ver a Lavi de forma despectiva.

- ¡Aww! –Lavi inclina su cabeza mostrándose deprimido, pero a los pocos segundos la alza. –Igual iré ¡jojojojojo…!

Edrick frunce el seño, fulminando con la mirada a ese colado.

- Yo paso… prefiero entrenar. –dice Kailan indiferente haciendo que su padre la voltee a ver.

- Bebita ven con nosotros, te divertirás. –le dice meloso.

- No tomo licor… prefiero seguir aprendiendo sobre la invocación de espíritus.

- ¡Estas aprendiendo la magia Cross! –Edrick sonríe mostrándose feliz y orgulloso.

- Si… nee-san me está asesorando. –comenta sonriéndole levemente y Edrcik voltea hacia su hija algo sorprendido.

- ¿Sabes ya invocar?

- Claro viejo. –dice con arrogancia.

- ¿Por qué cuando te quise enseñar con quisiste? De hecho saliste con un: no me interesa saber tu cochina magia, invocar espíritus para que peleen tus peleas es aburrido, me gusta pelear mis propias peleas además el fuego es más divertido. –le dice con reproche, desde que le dijo eso pensó que su retoña no iba a querer aprender esa magia nunca.

- Pensaba eso antes de ver lo genial que son al ver algunos videos de algunas peleas de tío Marian. –Eiren asintió varias veces con la cabeza. –Así que me puse a aprender por mi cuenta y ahora le enseño a Kailan como hacerlo. –dice con arrogancia.

- _Estúpido Marian. _–Edrick gruñe furioso, odia que su bebita admire más a su hermano que a él, si es que lo admira. –Bueno bebita si quieres aprender la magia de papi no puedo hacer nada, y si tienes dudas no dudes en consultármelo. –le dice amoroso mirando a Kailan.

- Apenas estoy leyendo todo sobre ellos… estoy en lo teórico, pero cuando tenga dudas te llamare. Incluso cuando entre a lo práctico podría ir unos días a casa para que me enseñes personalmente. –kailan le sonríe amigable y Edrick se contuvo por chillar emocionado al oír a su bebita decir eso, ella si lo respeta y admira y eso lo vuelve loco, si se contiene para chillar emocionado cuando pasa eso es porque eso no se ve nada genial. –Espero Komui me deje salir de la orden para ir a entrenar unos días contigo… cuando ya entre a lo práctico. –comenta sobándose la barbilla pensativo.

- Tu solo dime cuando ya estés lista para lo práctico y yo hago que te dejen ir a casa, incluso vengo por ti. –le dice amoroso y Kailan sonríe levemente. –Bueno cariño me voy a celebrar con Ei… ¿y Eiren? –pregunta extrañado al ver puros puntitos marcar la silueta de su hija, de hecho como le pasaba el brazo por los hombros aun lo tiene en la misma posición pareciendo que abraza el aire, no sabe cómo demonios se fue sin que él se haya dado cuenta.

- Se fue hace un rato con Lavi-kun hacia donde está el bar que construyeron en la orden. –responde Kailan teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, ella si los vio irse al estar de frente pero no dijo nada porque pensó que su padre se había dado cuenta.

- ¡Maldito moco rojo, seguro se llevo a mi hija para embriagarla y aprovecharse de ella! –exclama tétrico, siendo rodeado por un aura de fuego y expresión diabólica. – ¡échale ganas bebita, ahorita papi tiene un moco que matar! –Edrick salió corriendo hacia donde está el bar dejando a Kailan con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

><p>En el nuevo bar de la orden se ve a Lavi tirado en el suelo pecho tierra, encima de él está uno de los espíritus que invoco Edrick, ese que tiene finta de luchados y se chingo a Komui, bueno esta encima del pelirrojo haciéndole esa torturosa llave de lucha que te dobla hacia atrás como si fueras un pescado. Lavi chilla que se rinde como nenita, aun así el espíritu no lo soltara hasta que Edrick lo ordene y no parece querer hacerlo.<p>

Los pocos magos que están en el bar y el cantinero miran con lastima al pobre moco rojo, digo a Lavi.

Sentados frente a la barra donde atienden los cantineros están Edrick y Eiren teniendo una competencia de bebidas. Ahora que su bebita bebe Edrick está haciendo con ella lo que siempre soñó hacer cuando ella ya tuviera edad para beber: si, una competencia de quien bebe mas.

Ambos dejan la botella de whisky vacía sobre la barra después de terminarla, dejando ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, expresión bobalicona y ojos acuosos.

- ¡Otra! –ordenan ambos y el cantinero incrédulo al ver que llevan la sexta botella y siguen vivos decidió darles la siguiente, es que si les dice que no esos dos lo matan.

- Me enorgulleces pequeña… tienes aguante. –Edrick mira con orgullo a su hija.

- Años practicando. –dice arrogante mirando a su padre.

- ¿Desde cuándo tomas? –pregunta curioso.

- Desde los doce.

- Buena edad, yo empecé a los diez. –Edrick asintió conforme, para después tomarla de la barbilla, acercando su rostro al de ella, mirándola a los ojos de forma penetrante.

- ¿Qué viejo? ¿No me digas que quieres cometer incesto conmigo? –pregunta con burla, su padre tiene su rostro tan cerca al de ella que casi se rosan sus narices y siente su aliento alcohólico.

- Soy un enfermo depravado pero no a ese extremo. –dice serio sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Eiren quien alzo ambas cejas, conociéndolo debería estar gritando exaltado eso y no diciéndolo tan tranquilo. –No queda mucho tiempo. –su rostro mostró frustración y su mirada algo de desesperación. –Sigo… sigo buscándolo para matarlo y liberarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y mientras lo hago busco también si hay otra forma de quitarte la maldición. –Eiren se suelta con brusquedad de su agarre.

- Sé que no queda mucho tiempo, pero el tarado de Komui me ha dado un medicamento que ayuda a atrasar lo inevitable. Y ya te dije que si hubiera otra forma ellos la hubieran encontrado hace tiempo. La única solución es matar a ese hijo de perra… no eres el único que busca a ese estúpido, yo también lo hago pero ese pendejo se esconde muy bien. –dice entre dientes y Edrick pone uno de sus dedos en sus labios como si la estuviera callando haciéndola fruncir el seño.

- No, no, no… ya te he dicho que no digas malas palabras. Eres una Cross pero también eres una dama y no se oye bien que una dama tan linda como tú diga malas palabras. –le dice con reproche. –Deberías aprender a Kailan que no dice malas palabras…

- No la has oído enojada. –Eiren sonríe con burla.

- _Si Kailan es como su madre cuando se enoja ya me imagino como se ha de distorsionar su vocabulario y el como el que despertó su furia termina en el hospital. –_Edrick sonríe de forma forzada y le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, recordando las veces que fue hospitalizado gracias a la madre de Kailan.

- ¿Nee viejo? –Eiren posa su vista enfrente y pasa uno de sus dedos por el pico de la botella. – ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

- Claro, amo a mis hijas más que a mí mismo. –Edrick le sonríe de forma bobalicona.

- Viejo cochino y depravado, ya veo porque nos celas. –Eiren lo mira de reojo con burla.

- No es esa clase de amor. –Edrick entrecierra los ojos viéndola ofendido. –Hay diferentes clases de amor, el que siento hacia ustedes no es apasional pero si es un amor fuerte, tanto que daría mi vida por ustedes sin pensar. –Edrick asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y lo dijo con tanta seguridad.

- Eso lo sé. –susurra Eiren sin apartar la mirada de donde pasa su dedo por el pico de la botella. –mi pregunta se refiere a si ¿en verdad has amado de forma apasional a alguien? ¿has sentido más que deseo hacia alguna mujer? –Eiren lo mira de reojo y Edrick entrecierra los ojos.

- No, definitivamente no… un Cross nunca se enamora, es una ley de la vida. –dice firme. –Un Cross solo se ama a sí mismo, en mi caso a sus hijas y a sí mismo. El sexo contrario es solo algo para satisfacernos sexualmente. –dice más firme.

- ¿Entonces nunca sentiste amor hacia mi madre? ¿Solo sentiste deseo hacia ella? ¿Si te casaste con ella fue por lastima a su situación?—sus preguntas no suenan a reproche, más bien suena curiosa. – ¿Qué me dices de la madre de Kailan? ¿Solo sentiste pasión por ella también? ¿Por qué tuviste hijas con esas dos mujeres? Ambas mujeres son de linajes antiguos y poderosos, con magia casi única, ¿acaso solo querías herederos fuertes y ellas fueron elegidas por su linaje? ¿O simplemente fuimos un error?

- Ustedes nunca fueron un error y nunca lo serán. Si ustedes dos nacieron es porque así lo desee. –le dice serio quitando su vista de ella, como si no pudiera verla a los ojos.

- Teniendo tantas amantes sería estúpido que cometieras errores de embarazar solo a dos y a las demás no. –Eiren ríe entre dientes ante lo obvio. –No fuimos un error, entonces si elegiste por su linaje a esas dos mujeres para darte hijos. –Eiren apoya su codo en la barra y apoya su mejilla en su mano, mirándolo divertida.

- Tu más que nadie sabes lo terriblemente egoístas y malditos que somos… tu, tu tío, yo, es como si la sangre que llevamos nos hiciera comportarnos así. Kailan… ella, al parecer la sangre de su madre fue más fuerte.

- ¿Acaso sientes remordimiento por tu egoísmo viejo? –Eiren muestra burla.

- No… solo miedo a ser odiado por ustedes. –Eiren alza ambas cejas, si, siempre ha sabido que la debilidad de su padre son ellas, pero no pensó que a ese extremo como para incluso mostrarse débil ante ellas. –Tus preguntas: ¿nunca sentí amor hacia tu madre?... no, nunca ame a tu madre, solo sentí un deseo carnal hacia ella… ¿Solo sentí deseo hacia ella?: fue un deseo carnal muy intenso, más intenso del que sentí por las demás mujeres, ella era muy apasionada y me satisfacía enormemente… ¿Si me casas con ella fue por lastima a su situación?: lastima no fue, no siento lastima hacia nadie, pero si me case con ella por su situación, ella esperaba una hija mía no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara mientras tu estuvieras en su vientre, así que la tome como esposa de esa forma nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño por temor a mí, y para el que se atreva yo estaba cerca de ella para proteger a mi hija que estaba en su vientre… ¿Qué te digo de la madre de Kailan?: tampoco la ame… ¿Solo sentí pasión por ella también?: si, solo pasión, una pasión tan intensa como con la que sentí por tu madre. La madre de Kailan fue la segunda mujer en brindarme el mejor placer carnal… ¿Por qué tuve hijas con esas dos mujeres?: porque ambas provenían de un linaje antiguo y poderoso, mis hijos tenias que tener como madres a mujeres con sangre fuerte para que en combinación con la mía ellos lo sean aun mas, escogí a los dos mejores linajes porque quería solo dos hijos… a decir verdad pensé que tendría hijos varones, si los hubiera tenido creo que me hubieran valido mierda como le valimos mierda a nuestro padre, así ha sido generación tras generación. De hecho tu y Kailan han sido las primeras Cross mujeres que han nacido por eso pensé que tendría varones y solo tome la decisión de tener hijos porque no quería que nuestro linaje termine con Marian y yo, ya que Marian antes muerto que tener hijos, si yo no hacía nada el linaje terminaba con nosotros. –Edrick sonríe divertido. –Pero tal parece que el destino quiso empezar a castigar a los Cross y por eso me mando hijas, para que sufra celos irracionales y las sobreproteja demasiado… desde que las vi por primera vez ambas fueron la visión más hermosa que he tenido en mi vida, desde que nacieron se convirtieron en mi tesoro mas valioso, ese que amo más que a mí mismo, el destino mando mujeres como hijas a un Cross para enseñarle a amar a alguien más que a sí mismo, al ver que no puede amar a alguien que no sea él mismo, eso es lo que creo.

- Si no quieres que te odiemos, ¿por qué me respondiste con sinceridad mis preguntas? –Eiren sonríe con diversión.

- Porque tú con saber esto no me odiaras. Tu eres como yo, te vale mierda si ame o no a tu madre, si solo la utilice, si lo preguntaste es por mera curiosidad. No eres sentimental y esas cosas no ganan tu odio. –le dice tranquilo para después tomar la botella y darle un gran trago.

- Me conoces bien. –Eiren sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Kailan… a ella no le digas nada de esto. Ella si me odiara por esto, ella piensa que ame a su madre, que sepa que solo la utilice hará que me odie y no quiero ser odiado por ella. –dice al terminar su trago. –Ella tiene idea que somos unos bastardos porque nos conoce, pero no sabe a qué extremo, ella, no sé si es afortunada o desafortunada al haber heredado el carácter soñador y sentimental de su madre, pero definitivamente ella no es una bastarda como nosotros… Su madre y la tuya murieron pensando que las ame porque eso les hice creer hasta el día de su muerte, ambas murieron pensando que las amaba y que me habían robado el corazón, yo las engañe haciéndoles creer eso, haciéndoles creer que se convirtieron en mis únicas mujeres cuando en verdad solo era discreto al tener a mis otras amantes, si Kailan sabe eso su corazón empezara a tener odio hacia mí y eso sería como matarme en vida.

- No diré nada viejo. Kailan no sabrá nada de eso al menos por mí. –Eiren se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y toma su botella de whisky. –No es de mi interés hacer sufrir a mi hermana. –Edrick sonríe levemente de forma seca y se vuelve a empinar la botella a la par que Eiren.

Gracias a los chillidos de dolor de Lavi que inundan el lugar y la suave música de fondo que hay en el bar nadie más escucho la plática entre estos dos Cross.

* * *

><p>Es de noche y Kanda va caminando por los pasillos del dormitorio para dirigirse a su habitación después de haber tenido un duro entrenamiento, pero detiene su paso al ver a Eiren caminar de un lado a otro, tambaleándose, con las mejillas sonrojadas y expresión bobalicona mientras toma de los pelos a Lavi quien esta mas muerto que vivo, parece como si hubiera tenido una lucha y Eiren se lo lleva arrastrando.<p>

Con solo verle la cara y el cómo se tambalea el peli-azul se dio cuenta que esta ebria, lo que le hizo rodar los ojos.

- ¡Yuu-yuu! –exclama al verlo, soltando la greña de Lavi haciendo que su nuca dé de lleno al suelo, provocando que el alma comience a salírsele de la boca.

Kanda al ver eso sonrío con mofa, pero se le sombreo la frente denegro cuando Eiren se le echo encima, colgándosele como chango. Si no fuera porque apoyo uno de sus pies atrás seguro caen ambos, aun así no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se ponga tieso como una tabla.

- ¡Bájate loca! –dice con fastidio pero se estremeció al sentir el aliento de ella chocar contra la piel de su cuello.

- ¿Sabes de qué me entere Yuu-yuu? –pregunta aniñada sobre su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer mas. –Los Cross no podemos amar a nadie más que a nosotros mismos, aunque hay excepciones con los hijos, es como una clase de maldición. –le dice melosa, restregándose sus senos en el torso de él, tensándolo más.

- Maldición para los que los rodea, no para ustedes. –le dice despectivo, pero su mirada se ensombreció.

- Soy como mi padre así que tampoco puedo amar… no debería. –le dice en un susurro provocativo, tensándolo más. –Tal vez si fuera como Kailan si podría, ella se libro de la maldición Cross, en cambio yo estoy jodida, maldita por parte de padre y madre. –Kanda alza ambas cejas, la verdad no sabe de qué habla, pero igual esta ebria los ebrios dicen puras pendejadas, mas alguien como ella que sobria las dice ahora ebria con más razón.

- Mira ebria loca deja de decir estupideces y vete a dorm… —un gruñido de placer corto su frase al sentir como Eiren comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello, succionando algunas zonas. – ¿Qué cojones haces loca? –reclama molesto, si estaba excitándose cuando ella restregó sus senos en su torso ahora con lo que le hace en el cuello está perdiendo el control.

- Nosotros somos dominados por ese deseo carnal que nos provoca el sexo opuesto y me he puesto caliente Yuu-yuu, así que compláceme… es tu culpa por toparte conmigo ahorita. –susurra sobre su piel llevando su mano hacia el vientre de él, bajando más dispuesta a meterla en su pantalón de él, pero Kanda tomo su mano antes de que la adentre en el pantalón.

- _Hubiera sido cualquiera. Con quien se topara ahorita ella se lo hubiera llevado a la cama simplemente toco que esta vez fui yo. –_la expresión de Kanda es furiosa, y la aleja con brusquedad haciéndola caer de sentón al suelo, mirándola extrañada. –Búscate otro juguete… yo no seré el juguete de nadie.

Kanda comienza a caminar pasando alado de ella y luego alado del moribundo Lavi. Eiren lo mira alejarse hasta perderse de vista y inclino su rostro hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello tape su expresión.

- Yuu-pon es muy digno, parece una mujer virgen.

Eiren casi le sale un pedo del susto al oír a Lavi decirle eso atrás de ella, voltea furiosa mirándolo en cuclillas atrás de ella sonriéndole burlón.

- Yuu-yuu es un idiota, mira que desaprovechar el encamarse con un Cross. –dice inidgnada, mostrando voz gangosa ante lo alcoholizada que esta.

- ¿Qué esperabas de un amargado? –Lavi se muestra divertido y se pone de pie para después estirar sus manos hacia ella. –Vamos loca ebria, te llevare a tu cama.

- Lavi ni ebria tendría sexo contigo. –Eiren lo mira con burla.

- Yo no lo tendría contigo ni aunque fueras la única mujer del mundo. –Lavi puso expresión de circunstancia de solo imaginarse que en el mundo no hay mujeres más que Eiren.— ¿Ya ves? Me haces imaginar puras cosas monstruosas, ahora dame las manos. –dice sonriéndole divertido y Eiren toma sus manos para que él la jale poniéndola de pie. –Mira que debería dejarte botada, te embriagaste con tu padre mientras yo sufría… al menos me hubieras salvado para echarme unas copas. –le dice con reproche mientras le pasa un brazo por la cintura y ella le pasa uno de ella por los hombros.

- Solo quería complacer al viejo… tenia años sin disfrutar de mi compañía. –le dice burlona mientras caminan.

- Si… yo también. Me dio lastima, su retoña desconsiderada ni una carta le mandaba. –Lavi ríe entre dientes. – ¿Y? ¿Dónde está el viejo?

- Pues dijo que ya se iba… que su búsqueda no debe permitirle vacaciones con sus amadas hijas o algo así… así que se despidió y dijo que iría a despedirse de Kailan.

- Sigue buscando ¿na?

- Sabes que no dejara de hacerlo.

- Si. Sus hijas son su punto débil… ¡jojojojo…! Amo joderlo con ese punto débil. –Lavi sonríe burlón y Eiren niega divertida.

* * *

><p>Kailan tiene una gran gota de sudor en la nuca al tener a su padre abrazándola, restregando su mejilla con la de ella y dándole de lleno su aliento alcohólico, razón por la que su rostro se sombreo de azul.<p>

- ¡Te extrañare mucho, mucho, mucho mi bebita! ¡Cuando me separo de ti es tan doloroso como si te enterraran un cactus en el culo!... ¡pero ni modo, tengo un deber que cumplir y no puedo quedarme más tiempo con ustedes! –Edrick se separa de ella y comienza a darle besos por todo el rostro.

- Papá yo también te extrañare, pero prometo llamarte. –Kailan sonríe de forma forzada sintiendo los empalagosos besos que su padre le da por toda la cara.

- Cuídate mucho bebita… si ese moco rojo te hace algo pervertido no dudes en decírmelo, como tampoco dudes en decirme si otro pervertido posa una sola manos en tu lindo cuerpecito esculpido por los Dioses… también dime si algún mortal le toca un pelito a tu hermana para venir a matarlo…

- _Eso último estará difícil, tendrías que matar a alguien diario y yo no quiero ser la culpable de una masacre por culpa de la promiscuidad de nee-san. –_a Kailan se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- ¡Dime si ese moco rojo se sobrepasa contigo o con tu hermana para venir a matarlo no antes de que lo viole un espíritu gay que puedo convocar! –Edrick sigue repartiendo besitos por toda la cara de Kailan que marco más su sonrisa nerviosa, su padre alcoholizado es más meloso.

- ¿Ya te despediste de nee-san, papá? –pregunta curiosa.

- Si, lo hice en el bar y cuando comencé a darle besitos me dio una patada en las campanas y cuando ya pude moverme ya se había ido llevándose al moco rojo. –dice con pesar, separándose de su hija que la gota que resbala por su nuca se hizo más grande. – ¡Te cuidas mucho cosita hermosa de papá! –Edrick le da un beso tronando en la frente y Kailan se aguanto la carcajada que desea soltar por cómo le dijo su padre quien ahora la ha tomado de las mejillas. –Kailan te amo mucho, tú y tu hermana son lo más amado que tengo…

- Lo sé papá. –comenta divertida y algo sonrojada. –Yo también te amo y sabes que aunque nee-san sea más maldita también lo hace, solo que no lo dice. –Edrick le sonríe levemente.

- Ambas son mi más amado y valioso tesoro. –Edrick le suelta el rostro y le pica la punta de la nariz de forma juguetona, haciéndola sonrojar mas. –Créeme que hare todo por ustedes.

- Lo sé papá. –Kailan se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla. –Tú también cuídate mucho y no hagas locuras que si algo te pasa nosotros nos pondremos muy tristes. –le dice con advertencia.

- No hare nada que entristezca a mis hijas. – Edrick le sonríe de forma torcida y Kailan amplía su sonrisa divertida, siempre que su padre se alcoholiza dice muchas melosidades, pero se le hace tierno.

* * *

><p>Kanda está en el baño de su habitación mirándose frente al espejo que esta encima del lavabo. No lleva camisa, dejando su torso desnudo y se mira con seriedad el cuello, donde tiene varias marcas rojas que sabe pronto se harán moradas.<p>

- _Estúpida loca… me dejo marcas por todo ese lado del cuello. –_el peli-azul pasa uno de sus dedos por todo lo largo de su cuello en el lado derecho, tocando cada una de las marcas de ella, sintiendo aun su aroma y las sensaciones mientras se las hacía. –_Eiren idiota, por su culpa usare playeras de cuello más alto por un tiempo. –_su seño se frunció y dejo de mirarse en el espejo caminando hacia la ducha, necesita quitarse el aroma de ella, y espera las sensaciones también, no soporta sentirlas porque eso le hace recordar que si él lo permite lo único que tendrá con ella será una aventura para ella y la perdición para él.

**Continuará**

**O.O ke juerte la rebelacion de edrick**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**


	23. El plan perfecto

**El plan perfecto**

Conduciendo por un desierto un Jeep último modelo color verde se ve a Edrick Cross. El hombre lleva lentes de sol ocultando sus ojos. Viste una playera ceñida de color roja y unos jeans, amarrada en su cuello lleva una bufanda de seda color roja que se ondea con el viento al igual que su cabello.

- _Veamos si la pista de que ese estúpido bastardo esta por estos rumbos es verdadera. –_Edrick frunce el seño. –_En esta vida solo hay tres cosas a las que les temo, y esas tres cosas están relacionadas con mis hijas. La primera: que mis hijas me odien. La segunda: que mis hijas mueran o sufran y yo no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Y la tercera: que mis hijas se enamoren de un hombre._

_Sé que dije que los Cross no se enamoran, no aman a nadie más que a sí mismos, siendo yo la excepción al amar tanto a mis hijas como para siempre ponerlas sobre mí. Pero aunque los Cross seamos casi tan perfectos para ser reales seguimos siendo humanos. _

_En generaciones pasadas, aun en la generación de aquel ser que fue mi padre los Cross se casaban o tenían descendencia porque se hacia un trato con familias de linaje fuerte. Las esposas de los anteriores Cross aceptaban pero nunca había sentimientos de por medio por ambas partes, ninguna mujer tuvo sentimientos como amor o cariño hacia algún Cross que la tomo como esposa o mujer._

_En cambio la generación de mis hijas fue diferente porque ambas mujeres que escogí para que me den hijos si me amaron profundamente, lo sé, lo sentí y ellas no se cansaban de decírmelo, aunque mi amor hacia ellas no existiera y solo les hice creer que las amaba ellas si me amaron de verdad. Yo no hice un trato con ellas para que me den hijos o se casen conmigo, simplemente las enamore porque eso de hacer un trato con ellas o sus familias como mis ancestros se me hacia estúpido, prefiero una mujer que este conmigo porque quiere y me desea a estar con una mujer que está conmigo por un jodido trato y en la cama solo sea una estatua que se deja hacerle lo que quiero. Eso no es lo mío, me gusta que las mujeres sean apasionadas y se entreguen completamente a mí, dándome y dándoles placer._

_La razón por la que creo que mis hijas pueden llegar a amar a alguien más que a ellas mismas o a los de su sangre es porque ellas han recibido amor. Ellas no son como mis ancestros, mi hermano o yo que nunca fuimos amados ni por nuestros padres. Nuestras madres nos veían como el pago de un trato que hicieron, nuestros padres como el heredero que seguirá con el legado del apellido y linaje Cross. Debido a eso y a nuestro carácter hasta ahora ningún Cross no había sido capaz de amar a nadie más que a sí mismo, pero Eiren y Kailan no solo han recibido inmenso amor de mi parte, sino que recibieron mucho amor de sus madres, aunque ellas no lo recuerde sus cuerpos, corazones y almas lo hacen, han experimentado ese sentimiento, por esa razón siento que mis hijas serán capaces de amar a alguien que no es de su sangre más que a ellas mismas y eso me aterra._

Edrick frunció el seño y apretó los puños sobre el volante, acelerando más y yendo más rápido, haciendo que la bufanda que trae puesta y su cabello se ondee más.

* * *

><p>Es un día "normal" en la orden. Allen y Lenalee van caminando por uno de los pasillos de uno de los tantos edificios de la enorme orden, ambos platicando amenamente. Un aura tranquila y muy melosa se percibe a kilómetros ser desprendida de ellos.<p>

Algunos miraban a la parejita enternecidos, los fans de Lenalee miraban a Allen con furia y envidia, deseando que sea asesinado por Komui para ellos consolar a la chica para que se quede con ellos. Las fans de Allen miraban con envidia y furia a Lenalee, esperando que Allen se dé cuenta que ella es una zorra y la deje para irse con ellas, la envidia habla por ellas.

Pero Allen y Lenalee ni cuenta de cómo los miran los demás, ellos solo están metidos en su plática y en mirar al otro.

* * *

><p>Por otro de los pasillos del mismo edificio se ve a Eiren reír como villana de telenovela mientras sostiene en alto con su mano derecha una gran barra de chocolate. Atrás de ella, intentándole dar alcance se ve a Lavi quien es rodeado por un aura de fuego y se le ve furioso.<p>

- ¡Eiren devuélveme mi chocolate! –grita furioso.

- ¡Quítamelo! –dice burlona para después reír nuevamente como la bruja del cuento de "Blanca nieves"

* * *

><p>Kailan va caminando por otro de los pasillos del mismo edificio, pero ella va tranquila, leyendo un libro mientras camina, centrada en su estudio para invocar espíritus, pero detiene su paso al sentir una fuerte ventisca de aire pasar alado de ella ondeándole el cabello y la ropa.<p>

Curiosa alza la mirada no viendo a nadie, para después voltear viendo como Lavi furioso persigue a su hermana mayor exigiéndole un chocolate que al parecer le pertenece al pelirrojo.

- _Esos dos no maduran. –_Kailan suspira con pesadez, golpeando con su palma derecha su frente. –_Llevan haciendo lo mismo desde que los conozco, siempre la misma escena: nee-san robándole algo a Lavi-kun y él siguiéndola intentando recuperarlo, al final terminara con nee-san fundiendo con su mano lo que robo mientras finge entregárselo a Lavi-kun y él como pendejo cae quemándose la mano en el proceso… ¿Qué no aprende? –_Kailan vuelve a suspirar con pesadez y mejor regresa su atención al libro y sigue caminando.

* * *

><p>Eiren y Lavi siguen corriendo a más de cien kilómetros por hora, dejando ver que ambos la hacen para las olimpiadas. Entonces Eiren se detiene de golpe haciendo que el pelirrojo ensancha los ojos intentando frenar, pero lamentablemente no alcanzo a tiempo por lo que choco contra la espalda de la pelinegra haciéndola caer de frente con él encima.<p>

- ¡¿Por qué frenaste de pronto?! –grita furioso Lavi alzando su rostro, dejando ver cómo le sangra la nariz ante el fregazo.

Eiren alza su rostro mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos, sangre en la nariz y un putazo en la frente que ya se le puso roja.

Lavi al ver que esta no alzo el rostro para responderle se inclina a un lado para verle el rostro aun estando encima de ella, la ve mirar sorprendida hacia el frente por lo que la imito y su ojo se ensancho igual que los ojos de su amiga al ver a Lenalee y Allen platicando amenamente entre ellos, eso no les sorprende a ninguno, sino el aura que desprenden ambos, no supieron ni cómo ni cuándo esos dos desprenden esa aura al ir juntos.

Allen y Lenalee pasaron alado de ellos sin verlos, metidos en su mundo, donde solo existen ellos y solo oyen sus voces.

Ambos los siguen con la mirada hasta que se pierden de vista, aunque a Eiren se les perdió más rápido de vista debido a lo seguetas que esta.

- ¿Desde cuándo esos dos desprenden esa atmosfera? –Lavi frunce el seño indignado.

- Eso no importa, la pregunta importante aquí es: ¿desde cuándo esos dos han avanzado tanto en su relación? –Eiren frunce también su seño.

- Si, esa pregunta es importante, pero la más importante es: ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia? –Lavi se muestra más indignado y entrecierra la mirada. –ósea, somos Eiren Cross y Lavi Bookman, los rompe parejas, los ídolos de la orden, los prodigios que nadie pasa por alto, ¡válgame!, aunque no fuéramos eso nadie nos ha ignorado en nuestras vidas porque desprendemos sensualidad por los poros. –dice aun mas indignado y Eiren asintió mostrándose igual de indignada.

- ¡Fue como si no existiéramos! –Eiren pone mueca de circunstancia, formando una perfecta "O" con su boca y colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, misma expresión que puso Lavi.

El pelirrojo que pone de pie de un brinco y Eiren lo imita, ambos miran por donde se fue la parejita para después mirarse entre sí.

- Tenemos que hacer algo. –un brillo diabólico adorna sus ojos y sonríen de forma tétrica.

* * *

><p>Kailan junto con Allen van camino hacia uno de los gimnasios de la orden. La peli-azul viste un short de licra color beige que le llega a mediación de la rodilla y le queda ceñido; unos tenis deportivos color blancos; y una blusa de tirantes que le queda ceñida al cuerpo marcando su siluetea, sus largo cabello lo tiene amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando caer unos cortos mechones en sus mejillas. El albino viste un pantalón deportivo color celeste; unos tenis deportivos blancos y una playera de mangas cortas que le queda levemente holgada.<p>

Ambos entran al gimnasio y se quedan congelados al ver a Lavi acostado boca arriba sobre un tapete de esponja, haciendo lagartijas. Viste un pantalón deportivo color rojo, unos tenis deportivos blancos y una playera ceñida de tirantes color negra. Y a su lado, en otro tapete esta Eiren haciendo abdominales. La pelinegra viste un pantalón deportivo color verde militar que le queda ceñido al cuerpo; unos tenis negros deportivos y un top negro de licra que solo cubre sus senos y se cruzan los tirantes en su espalda, su largo cabello lo tiene trenzado hacia atrás dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

- Allen pellízcame, creo que estoy soñando. –Kailan tiene sus ojos muy abiertos y Allen que esta igual que ella le pellizca suavemente el brazo. –no, no estoy soñando. Entonces en verdad esos dos si están haciendo ejercicio por su propia cuenta. –dice sorprendida y Allen asintió mostrándose igual de sorprendido hasta incrédulo.

Allen y Kailan se acercan a esos dos cuando dejaron de hacer lagartijas y abdominales respectivamente y ese par se pudo de pi y camino alado de ellos pasándolos de largo, como si no los hubieran visto.

Un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de ambos al ver como esos dos los ignoraron tan cínicamente y se fueron a donde esta un costal de box que Eiren sostuvo y Lavi comenzó a golpear como lo hace un buen boxeador.

Entonces Kailan noto como Lavi está todo sudado, con esa playera ceñida al cuerpo marcando mas sus músculos, aperlando su piel el sudor, con ese pantalón deportivo que deja ver mas plenamente su muy dotado paquete, con esa bandana que usa cubriéndole la frente que lo hace ver más sexy.

Ante la visión Kailan comenzó a hiperventilar, se sonrojo y se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo mucho calor en todo el cuerpo, en especial en su sexo.

- _¡Hay Kami-sama por qué lo hiciste tan jodidamente sabroso! –_al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos rápidamente agito su cabeza para recobrar la compostura y sacarlos, no debe dejar que la sangre Cross la domine. –_Esa sangre Cross que corre por mis venas me hace sacar lo más oscuro de mí. –_piensa con algo de pesar.

- Oigan ¿por qué nos ignoran? ¿Qué no nos han visto? –pregunta indignado y ofendido Allen.

Como si no lo hubieran oído Lavi sigue golpeando el costal y Eiren sigue deteniéndoselo, ignorando completamente a esos dos haciendo que una vena se hinche en la frente del albino.

- ¡Nee-san, Lavi-kun, no nos ignoren! –exclama molesta Kailan.

- No nos hables imouto, no existo. La gente te vera raro si hablas con alguien inexistente. –Eiren voltea hacia su hermana mostrando una expresión sombría y le hablo de forma tétrica.

- Así es Kai-chan, no existimos según Allen y Lenalee. –Lavi voltea hacia la peli-azul mostrándole una expresión sombría y le habla de forma tétrica.

- ¿Ah? –exclaman ambos incrédulos, sin saber de qué hablan y esos dos regresaron a los suyo.

- ¿Allen los ignoraste? –Kailan mira curiosa al albino, si los ignoro entiende que estén así después de todo ellos odian ser ignorados, el ser el centro de atención es lo que les da fuerza y vitalidad.

- No que yo recuerde. –Allen se soba la barbilla pensativo intentando recordar si los ignoro.

- Ahora no solo somos inexistentes sino que hasta olvidables. Recuerdo cuando solíamos ser inolvidables –dice de forma deprimida Lavi.

- Si. Como duele darte cuenta que solo fuimos producto de la imaginación de alguien y ahora la gente nos olvida. –le sigue deprimida la pelinegra.

- Oh, entiendo. Cuando dejen de ser inexistentes me avisan. —Kailan mejor les sigue la corriente y se da media vuelta, alejándose un poco de ellos para hacer estiramientos con los brazos, en forma de calentamiento, los conoce bien, sabe que es mejor seguirles la corriente algunas veces si no quieres ponerte de malas y la verdad despertó con muy buen humor como para que su loca hermana y su loco amigo se lo arruinen.

- Chicos no recuerdo haberlos ignorado. –Allen se muestra aun pensativo. –Si lo hice me disculpo por ello, no lo hice con intención. –apenado se rasca la nuca.

- Una simple disculpa no nos regresara nuestra existencia Allen. –le responde dolido Lavi haciendo al albino sonreír nervioso mientras una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- Entonces… ¿qué les devolverá la existencia? –pregunta curioso.

- Bueno… —Eiren deja de sostener el saco de box y voltea hacia Allen poniendo su mejor expresión de niña violable sacándole un sonrojo, no lo culpen, es hombre y la condenada está muy guapa y se ve más deseable con esas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos. –Si me ayudas a entrenar tal vez me hagas sentir que existo.

- Si Eiren existe nuevamente estoy seguro que yo regresare también a mi existencia. –Lavi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo, si como lo que dijera fuera muy lógico.

- No sé qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, pero la verdad no me importa. Entrenare contigo Eiren. –Allen le sonríe amigable. –Incluso creo que será divertido, nunca he entrenado contigo. –le dice amigable.

- ¡Oh! –Eiren lleva una mano a su pecho de forma dramática, mirándolo conmovida. –Comienzo a sentir que existo poco a poco. –un aura brillante la rodea y Allen la mira como la loca que es. –Vamos a entrenar lucha cuerpo a cuerpo Allen. –Eiren camina hacia él y se le cuelga de un brazo, guiándolo hacia uno de los tapetes para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lavi los mira alejarse sonriendo de forma torcida, luego su mirada se desvía a Kailan, viendo como ella sigue con sus ejercicios de calentamiento, le da la espalda y se está inclinando para tocarse la punta de los pies con las manos, dándole una perfecta vista de su trasero.

- _Ya había notado, pero ese short de licra resalta más esas nalguitas muy desarrolladas de Kai-chan. —_Lavi pone expresión de pervertido en serie sin dejar de verle el trasero a la chica.

* * *

><p>Lavi sigue golpeando un saco de box. Kailan está haciendo abdominales algo alejada de él. En cuanto Eiren y Allen siguen teniendo una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, cada uno centrados en sus ejercicios.<p>

Tanto albino como pelinegra se les ve algo agitados y sudorosos. Lavi sin dejar de golpear el saco mira de reojo hacia donde esta Eirren y como si esta estuviera coordinada con él hizo lo mismo haciendo que su mirada se tope con la de su amigo, ambos sonríe de forma torcida mostrando porque los muy canijos son buen equipo, parece como si supieran lo que piensa el otro.

Eiren simplemente regreso su mirada hacia el albino que corría hacia ella dispuesto a darle una patada. Cuando Allen lanzo su patada, la pelinegra le sostuvo el pie con ambas manos, como el albino no se lo esperaba se balanceo hacia atrás, cayendo y como Eiren no le soltó el pie fue llevada junto con él, cayendo encima del albino, haciendo a ambos cerrar los ojos ante el fregazo.

Ante el fuerte golpe que se oyó cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, Lavi y Kailan dejaron de hacer sus ejercicios y voltearon, mostrando sorpresa al ver la posición comprometedora en la que cayeron esos dos.

Eiren alza un poco su rostro a la vez que abre sus ojos a la par que el albino, haciendo que la mirada de ambos se tope. Allen ensancha los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojo al tener el rostro de la chica tan cerca que puede sentir su respiración.

- Allen pillín, si querías un beso solo tenias que pedírmelo. –comenta juguetona Eirien y sonriéndole coqueta.

- ¿Ah? –exclama sorprendido y sonrojándose más, pero la pelinegra lo sorprendió más al estampar sus labios con los de él haciendo que los ojos del albino casi se salgan de sus cuencas.

Kailan hace una exclamación de sorpresa, sonrojándose también, siempre le va a sorprender lo lanzada que es su hermana.

- ¡Oh! –exclama Lavi sorprendido.

* * *

><p>Lenalee va caminando por los pasillos de la orden. La peli-verde viste un pantalón deportivo de licra color morado, que le queda ceñido, marcando perfectamente su silueta; un top del mismo material color negro con algunas letras moradas, le llega a mediación del vientre, dejando ver su ombligo. Para finalizar unos tenis de color negro.<p>

En su mano derecha sostiene una botella con agua y en la izquierda una pequeña toalla color blanca.

Lenalee llega a uno de los gimnasios de la orden y se queda congelada en la entrada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sintió como su corazón se contraía, como un nudo se le hacía en el estomago y como lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos al ver a Eiren encima de Allen, besándose.

Sin más la peli-verde da media vuelta, alejándose de ahí corriendo. Lavi fue el único que la vio de reojo desde que llego y una sonrisa traviesa adorna su rostro.

Allen reacciono al sentir como la pelinegra empujaba su lengua sobre sus labios queriéndola adentrar, así que empujo a Eiren sin ser brusco, solo usando algo de fuerza para alejarlo de él. Eiren parpadea mostrando falsa inocencia al ver como Allen desvía su rostro todo sonrojado, para segundos después salir corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Creo que se me han quitado las ganas de seguir ejercitándome. –Kailan que tiene la frente sombreada de negro da media vuelta, dispuesta a irse de ahí. – ¿_Allen y onee-san?... esa pareja no me convence, menos cuando se que nee-san tal vez solo está jugando… espero Lenalee no se entere de lo que paso aquí o sufrirá mucho. _

Lavi y Eiren siguen con la mirada a Kailan hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión—_aclaro que desapareció más rápido del campo de visión de Eiren que el de Lavi—, _para después mirarse entre sí de forma cómplice y sonriendo como dos zorros traviesos.

- Fase uno completada. –Eiren amplía su sonrisa.

- Eiren hay veces en las que me doy miedo… eso de manipular las situaciones me hace sentir súper poderoso. –un aura brillante rodea a Lavi.

- Juntos somos dinamita pura. –la pelinegra es envuelta por la misma aura que rodea a su amigo.

- ¡Lavi Bookman, Eiren Cross se les solicita en la oficina del director!... ¡Lavi Bookman, Eiren Cross se les solicita en la oficina del director!... ¡Lavi Bookman, Eiren Cross se les solicita en la oficina del director!...

Los mencionados miran hacia los megáfonos en las paredes, esos que fueron colocados en la reconstrucción de la orden, oyendo la voz de Komui venir de ellos.

- ¿Sera alguna misión? –Eiren frunce el seño, mirando a su amigo.

- Nunca le digo no a una misión si es buena… pero aceptarla puede traerle inconvenientes a nuestro plan. –el pelirrojo se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Veamos para que nos quiere. Si es una misión buena la aceptamos y nos la ingeniamos para que el plan siga, sino es buena bien podemos rechazarla. –Eiren asintió dándose la razón a sí misma y Lavi asintió mostrándose de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Sentado tras su escritorio esta Komui bebiendo tranquilamente café de su tasa rosa con el dibujo de un conejo.<p>

Frente a él, dándole la espalda están Eiren y Lavi de pie viendo una pantalla frente a ellos con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la grabación de lo que paso minutos antes en uno de los gimnasios de la orden.

- ¡Cabrón, nos espías! –exclama indignado Lavi, volteándolo a ver.

- De hecho espió a todo el mundo… digo tengo cámaras en todos lados de la orden para vigilar y proteger a mi Lenalee de todos los pulpos que hay en la orden. –dice de lo más tranquilo como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo haciendo que a los otros dos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _Debo buscar la forma de bloquear sus cámaras que haya en el lugar sin que se dé cuenta. –_piensan rápidamente Eiren y Lavi entrecerrando los ojos.

- Eso que paso en el gimnasio engañaría a cualquiera que no los conoce bien. Pero a mí no me engañan, todo lo tenían bien calculado y planeado. –dice serio y ambos entrecierran mas sus ojos. – ¡Chicos que buen plan! –exclama emocionado, abriendo los ojos mostrando completa dicha y ambos lo miran incrédulos. –Tienen todo mi apoyo y si quieren ayuda nada mas díganme que hacer, hare lo que sea para que mi hermanita se aleje de ese pulpo llamado Allen!... había notado como esos dos andaban mucho tiempo juntitos y no hallaba como separarlos sin que Lenalee se enoje conmigo, pero ustedes me han dado las armas y no tendré que hacer nada. –Komui se muestra más dichoso y lleno de felicidad.

Eiren y Lavi se miran de reojo y después se encogen de hombros restándole importancia, si es su aliado no tienen por qué preocuparse, y saben que en esto Komui los apoyara en todo, ya saben lo celoso que es… mientras no se entere que Lavi pretende algo con Lenalee todo irá viento en popa.

- _Hay que encontrar la forma de bloquear esas cámaras. –_piensan ambos buscando ideas para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Lenalee está en su habitación, sentada en la cama, teniendo sus piernas flexionadas y apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas para apoyar su barbilla en sus brazos. Los ojos de la chica están rojos y empañados por las lágrimas.<p>

- Allen idiota. –murmura triste y furiosa. –_yo que pensé que te gustaba un poquito, pero veo que quien te gusta es Eiren._

La puerta se abre haciéndola sobresaltar y que se limpie con rapidez y de forma brusca sus lágrimas viendo como Kailan entra a la habitación.

- Hola. –saluda amigable, sonriéndole aunque su sonrisa se vio forzada y no le llego a los ojos.

- Hola. –Kailan le sonríe amigable, cerrando la puerta tras de si, pero al ver los ojos de su amiga borra su sonrisa y muestra preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa Lenalee? –pregunta curiosa, acercándose a ella.

- Nada. –Lenalee niega rápidamente moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Lloras por no pasar nada? –Kailan se sienta en la misma cama que ella y la mira seria. –Soy tu amiga y se te pasa algo puedes decírmelo. Tal vez no ayude mucho, pero hablar con alguien hace que el dolor disminuya un poco… si no quieres hablarlo entiendo, pero ten presente que siempre estaré ahí para escucharte. –Kailan le dedica una sonrisa amigable.

- Gracias. –susurra sonriéndole levemente viendo como Kailan se pone de pie y camina hacia el ropero para tomar algo de ropa y darse un ducha, ya que la ropa que trae puesta esta sudada al igual que ella. –los vi. –susurra con algo de tristeza.

- ¿El qué? –Kailan la mira curiosa.

- Allen y Eiren besándose.

Kailan ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa, para después mostrar algo de pena, ahora entiende porque su amiga muestra esa tristeza, es doloroso ver al chico que amas besando a otra, ella bien sabe eso.

- Soy una tonta ¿no crees? –Lenalee sonríe de forma seca. –Me ilusione solo porque sentí que Allen-kun era más amable conmigo, pero es obvio que a mí solo me ve como una amiga… pero es obvio que Allen-kun se sienta atraído hacia alguien como Eiren, después de todo ¿qué chico no si siente atraído hacia ella?... Eiren es la fantasía de cualquier hombre o al menos de la gran mayoría.

- Supongo… aunque… —Kailan mira el techo mostrándose pensativa. –pienso que la gran mayoría de esos pretendientes siente algo superficial hacia nee-san, en verdad no están enamorado de ella… yo prefiero a los chicos que se fijan en mi por lo que soy no por cómo me veo.

- Yo también, o eso pensaba, pero no sabes cuánto deseo ser Eiren en este momento para poder gustarle a Allen-kun.

- Tonterías, tu eres tú y debes sentirte orgullosa de eso. –le dice firme.— Si Allen no se enamora de lo que eres es porque no vale la pena, y es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de eso ahora antes de que te enamoraras mas… tu mantén tu frente en alto, eres hermosa, inteligente y divertida, el chico que vea eso en ti es el que vale la pena.

- ¡Tienes razón! –exclama un poco más animada.

* * *

><p>- ¡Jojojo…! Somos unos genios.<p>

Es de noche y se ve a Lavi y Eiren caminar por los pasillos de la orden vistiendo ropa de técnicos, con herramienta y toda la cosa.

- Ahora nuestro querido Komui vera en sus cámaras escenas antiguas repitiéndose una y otra vez, para cuando se dé cuenta nuestro propósito estarán hechos. –Eiren sonríe de forma torcida y Lavi la imita.

* * *

><p>Kanda se encuentra en la cafetería, en su autoproclamada mesa, disfrutando de su soba en soledad como tanto le gusta.<p>

- ¡Yuu-pon! –saluda amigable Lavi colocando su bandeja de comida frente al peli-azul.

- ¡Yuu-yuu! –ahora es Eiren quien lo saluda amigable colocando su bandeja también frente al peli-azul y alado de la de Lavi.

Kanda los fulmina a ambos con la mirada pero o ambos son inmunes ella o simplemente la ignoraron.

- _Adiós a disfrutar de mi comida en la comodidad de mi soledad. —_Kanda gruñe furioso viendo como esos dos se sientan muy desquitados de la pena.

* * *

><p>Lenalee y Kailan están en la barra de comidas sirviéndose su almuerzo en sus bandejas.<p>

- ¡Hola chicas! –saluda amigable Allen, llegando a donde ellas están sosteniendo su bandeja infestada de comida de todo tipo.

- Hola. –Kailan le saluda mostrándose nerviosa y sonriendo de forma forzada mientras mira de reojo a su amiga.

- ¡Jum! –Lenalee lo paso de largo y camino hacia las mesas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta extrañado Allen mirando a su amiga en busca de una respuesta.

- Yo que tu no le hablaba por ahorita si no quieres que se enoje mas. –aconseja más nerviosa.

- ¿Está enojada conmigo? –Allen se muestra sorprendido, intentando recordar si hizo algo que molestara a la peli-verde.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? –por más que intentar de recordar si hizo algo que enfureciera u ofendiera a Lenalee no logra dar con ello.

- A mí no me lo preguntes, intenta recordarlo. –Kailan lo fulmina con la mirada. –_hombres, nunca recuerdan cuando la cagan y se hacen los inocentes. – ¡_jum!—Kailan sigue su camino yendo a la misma mesa donde se sentó su amiga.

- ¿Kailan también? ¿Pues que dije o hice? –Allen se muestra confundido y también mal por haber hecho algo que las molesto y no saber que.

- ¡Allen!

El albino mira hacia la mesa de alado donde se sentaron Lenalee y Kailan, viendo que ahí están Lavi, Kanda y Eiren que fue la que lo llamo y agita su mano para llamar su atención. Al verla el albino se sonrojo apenado aun recordando como la pelinegra le robo un beso ayer.

- ¡Siéntate con nosotros! –le grita Eiren.

- _Genial, no solo los locos me arruinan mi comida sino que también un moyashi. –_Kanda gruñe furioso viendo como Allen algo cohibido se acerca a la mesa donde están ellos.

Lenalee aprieta con fuerza su jugo al ver como Allen se fue a sentar en la mesa de alado.

- ¡Hey chicas, siéntense con nosotros también! –les dice Lavi amigable mirando hacia la mesa donde están ellas.

- _Yo gane la mesa y este par de locos se la pasan invitando a todo el mundo… ¿Quién será el siguiente? ¿Komui?—_Kanda gruñe nuevamente, sintiéndose más furioso y asqueado porque Allen se vino sentando alado de él.

- Estamos bien aquí gracias. –responde Lenalee y Kailan asintió levemente con la cabeza, es mejor no comer donde están su hermana, Lenalee y Allen, o seguro el ambiente se pondrá incomodo, además no quiere que su amiga coma sola, ya que sabe que ella no quiere comer junto con esos dos.

- Como quieran. –Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- _¿Se dio por vencido así de fácil? Si a este loco y la loca no les gusta que les digan no y cuando lo hacen o manipulan o hacen berrinche pero se termina cumpliendo su maldita voluntad. –_Kanda alza una ceja extrañado, su instinto le dice que hay gato encerrado. –_Tengo que mantenerme alerta esos dos planean algo. –_Kanda entrecerró los ojos y puso sus sentidos mas alertas.

La comida transcurrió en completa tranquilidad, cosa que hacía que Kanda sintiera más intenso ese presentimiento de que el par de locos algo tramaba, tranquilidad y esos dos no es algo que vaya de la mano.

Allen mientras come dirige su mirada de reojo hacia donde están Lenalee y Kailan, deprimiéndose más por no saber el motivo del enojo de esas dos, en especial el de Lenalee, no sabe ni porque están así y eso lo frustra porque de esa forma no puede disculparse o hacer algo para remediarlo, pero sigue comiendo, ni deprimido se le quita el hambre.

- ¡Ah! –exclama Lavi recordando algo haciendo que Allen y Eiren lo miren curiosos mientras que Yuu se puso más en guardia.

El pelirrojo se pone de pie sacando algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y camina hacia la mesa donde están Kailan y Lenalee ante la mirada atenta de los otros tres. Cuando llego frente a la mesa de estas dos ambas alzan la mirada curiosas.

- Tengo dos entradas para el parque de diversiones… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo Lenalee? –le pregunta amigable y sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciendo que su ojo se cierre.

Lenalee y Kailan ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa, con la segunda sonrojándose levemente, es la primera vez que Lavi la invita a una cita y sonando amigable, no pervertido, coqueto o insinuante. En cuanto Kailan reacciono e inclino su cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que su flequillo tape sus ojos y siguió comiendo.

Allen frunció el seño, no sabe porque le molesto que Lavi invite a una cita a Lenalee. Eiren mira curiosa a la peli-verde, y Kanda la verdad no le interesa, pero sigue manteniéndose alerta a lo con esos dos.

- Bueno yo… —Lenalee se muestra apenada, no sabiendo que responder en eso miro de reojo a Allen, notando como este ni la mira, está más atento en comer su comida o más bien atragantarse con ella, eso hizo que su corazón se oprima y sienta un vuelco en el estomago al no ver ni un poco de celos de su parte.—_Si Allen no se enamora de lo que eres es porque no vale la pena, y es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de eso ahora antes de que te enamoraras mas… tu mantén tu frente en alto, eres hermosa, inteligente y divertida, el chico que vea eso en ti es el que vale la pena_—la mirada de la peli-verde se poso nuevamente hacia Lavi que sigue sonriendo amigable, y los ojos de la chica mostraron decisión. –_Kailan tiene razón y tal vez sea Lavi-kun ese chico, después de todo él siempre ha dicho que le gusto. –_Claro. –le responde amigable y sonriendo.

Kailan apretó con más fuerza los cubiertos que está usando para comer, pero no alzo la mirada. Allen sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y empezó a comer de una forma más acelerada.

- ¡Genial! Será una cita. –Lavi amplía su sonrisa y Lenalee se sonroja más. –Te espero mañana en la entrada de la orden. –Lenalee asintió y en ese momento Kailan se puso de pie de golpe haciendo que las miradas de todos se dirijan a ella.

- He terminado de comer… me voy antes Lenalee, tengo que seguir estudiando la magia de invocación. –dice con tranquilidad y sin alzar la mirada toma su bandeja.

- Entiendo. –Lenalee mira hacia donde se va su amiga, mostrándose extrañada, la sintió rara.

Eiren es otra que sigue con la mirada a Kailan hasta perderla de vista.

- _Mi egoísmo siempre termina dañando a quienes me rodean y son importantes para mí. –_Eiren chasquea la lengua mientras apoya un codo en la mesa para apoyar su mejilla derecha en la palma de su mano mientras que con su otra mano picotea la comida con su tenedor, mirando la comida con aburrimiento.

- Kai-chan se veía algo molesta. –comenta Lavi pensativo, mirando por donde se fue la peli-azul, para después dirigir su mirada hacia Lenalee. – ¿Paso algo? –pregunta curioso, pero justo en ese momento un poco de puré le cayó en la mejilla.

Molesto el pelirrojo voltea hacia Eiren viendo como sostiene una cuchara, la cual sostiene como una catapulta, apuntándolo a él, no necesita ser un genio para saber quien le lanzo el puro.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –pregunta molesto y ofendido quitándose el puré de la cara.

Kanda muestra mofa en la mirada, Allen ni lo mira, está más atento a su comida y Lenalee se muestra algo sorprendida, para después buscar un lugar donde refugiarse antes de que esos dos empiecen una guerra de comida.

Eiren no respondió, solamente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y volvió apoyar su codo en la mesa, apoyando su mejilla en la palma y con su otra mano juguetea con la comida que mira aburrida.

Lavi alzo ambas cejas, conoce a su amiga y debió de haber salido con un comentario burlón ganándose que él le aviente nuevamente comida, pero solo se encogió de hombros, esa actitud hizo que no le den ganas de devolverle un proyectil con comida.

Kanda alzo ambas cejas, mirando de reojo a cada uno, en este momento ya deberían estar teniendo una pelea de comida.

- He terminado… te veo mañana Lavi-kun. –le dice Lenalee poniéndose de pie con su bandeja haciendo que el pelirrojo deje de mirar a su amiga y pose su mirada en la peli-verde, sonriéndole levemente.

Lenalee camino hacia donde se dejan las bandejas con platos sucios ya sintiendo la mirada asesina y aura deprimente de todas las fans de Lavi, las cuales desean matarla porque tendrá una cita con Lavi, cosa que hizo que la peli-verde sude frio y se muestre nerviosa.

El pelirrojo regreso a su mesa, sintiendo el aura de desprecio y repulsión de Allen, el aura de repulsión que Kanda siempre desprende hacia él, cosa que le valió, pero al alzar la mirada ve a Eiren.

- ¿Qué tienes? –pregunta mirándola como bicho raro. – ¿Acaso estas celosa porque invite a Lenalee a una cita? –pregunta juguetón, pero se le borra su sonrisa al ver que Eiren le dedica una mirada de "no me hables o te quemo los huevos".

- _¿Esta celosa? –_Kanda frunce el seño, mirando de reojo a Eiren, de hecho también se le hace extraña su actitud reciente.

- ¿Y_ a esta que le pasa? Debería estar feliz y juguetona como siempre, más al ver que nuestro plan va saliendo de maravilla, solo falta que ella haga el último movimiento. –_Lavi alza ambas cejas extrañado para después encogerse de hombros, aunque su amiga sea la única mujer que mejor entiende hay veces en la que no la entiende, mas cuando anda en sus días. –_Mujeres. –_un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios y toma su bandeja para irse de ahí, a cualquiera se le quita el apetito con esas auras.

- Pareces deprimido Allen. –comenta Eiren, mirando con aburrimiento a Allen, después de que hayan pasado unos minutos en que Lavi se fue. – ¿Paso algo? –pregunta sin mostrar interés alguno por saberlo.

Allen mira de reojo a la pelinegra y suspira con pesadez, por muy loca que sea es su amiga y ahora necesita alguien que lo escuche, tal vez Eiren sepa la razón por la que sus otras dos amigas están enojadas con él.

- Lenalee y Kailan están enojadas conmigo y no se la razón, también está el hecho de que… —el albino se detuvo al decir lo último. – _¿Por qué habría de molestarme que Lavi y Lenalee salgan? Después de todo ambos son mis amigos… seguro solo me molesta porque se lo coqueto que es Lavi y no quiero que juegue con ella, pero se mostro amigable y no pervertido… ellos dos se conocen desde niños, seguro Lavi no será capaz de jugar con Lenalee. –_Allen chasquea la lengua. –Y bueno me pone mal no saber el motivo del enojo de Lenalee y Kailan. Ambas son mis amigas y si hice algo que las ofendió me gustaría disculparme y remediarlo. –dice con sinceridad.

- ¡Cosita! –chilla enternecida Eiren. –Cuando hablas así me dan ganas de… —Allen se sonroja avergonzado y Yuu bufa. –de vomitar. —termina su frase mostrándose asqueada haciendo que Allen la mira ofendido y Kanda muestre mofa hacia el albino.

- _En eso estoy de acuerdo con la loca. También me dan ganas de vomitar cuando el moyashi habla así… de hecho me dan ganas de vomitar siempre que lo veo. –_Kanda sonríe entre dientes.

Allen esta por responderle para defenderse del insulto, pero las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la garganta cuando un par de entradas para el parque de diversiones son puestas frente a su rostro.

- No solo a Lavi le regalaron entradas para ese parque de diversiones, a mí también… Tengamos una cita Allen y démosle uso a estas entradas. –sugiera sonriéndole amigable al quitar las entradas de su cara.

Yuu dejo de comer mas no alzo la mirada. En cuanto el albino se sonrojo.

- _¿Una cita? ¿Con Eiren? –_Allen mira a la pelinegra, sonrojándose más al verla sonreír de esa forma. –_ admito que ella es muy hermosa y cuando sonríe así se ve muy linda, cualquiera daría media vida por una oportunidad con ella o eso he oído… pero es sobrina de sensei y es casi tan desgraciada como él y ese tal Edrick… pero es muy bonita, divertida, graciosa, dejando de lado su egoísmo, sadismo y todos sus defectos en personalidad es la chica del sueño de muchos… además iríamos al mismo parque de diversiones que esos dos y podría vigilar que Lavi no se pase de listo con Lenalee. –_eso ultimo lo hizo decidirse. – ¡Acepto! –exclama ignorando como todo fan de Eiren lo mira con ganas de matarlo.

- Bien. Pasa a recogerme mañana a mi habitación. –Eiren amplía su sonrisa amigable.

- ¡Okey! –exclama enérgico el albino, tomando su bandeja vacía y poniéndose de pie. – ¡Te veo mañana! –sin más el albino se aleja ignorando como todo fan de Eiren que estuvo presente lo intenta matar con la mirada.

- ¿Moyashi? ¿Enserio?

Eiren mira a Kanda notando como este la mira con frialdad, mostrándose déspota hacia ella, cosa que le hizo sentir extraña.

- Tus gustos van de mal en peor. –Kanda toma su bandeja y se pone de pie, yéndose de ahí.

Eiren lo mira hasta que se pierde de vista, la pelinegra chasquea la lengua y sigue jugueteando con su comida, desde hace rato que se le quito el apetito.

- _Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, entonces… entonces ¿por qué me siento insatisfecha?_

* * *

><p>Yuu nada mas salió del comedor y se recarga en la pared del pasillo, haciéndose con una mano el cabello hacia atrás viéndose exasperado mientras suelta un profundo suspiro.<p>

- _Estúpido sentimiento que me hace decir idioteces y comportarme como un idiota. –_Kanda lleva una mano a su pecho, apretando su ropa en un puño mientras su expresión se torna sombría.

**Continuará**

**ese lavi y eiren solo hacen sufrir a sus amigos y sus amados jajajajajaja**

**veamos como termina sta cita**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	24. No hagas algo que a futuro lamentaras

**No hagas a futuro algo que lamentaras**

Allen está de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lavi y Eiren. Como gesto de nerviosismo se estira el cuello de la playera.

Viste unos jeans color celeste, unos botines negros de casquillo, una playera levemente holgada de color blanca y mangas cortas, encima un saco negro que lleva abierto.

- _Es la primer cita que tengo… estoy tan nervioso que me sudan las manos. No sé cómo debería comportarme. –_el albino se aclara la garganta, y armándose de valor toca la puerta.

Unos segundos después esta se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Eiren y el albino al verla se sonrojo.

Eiren viste una falda de piel, es de corte recto y de color negra, llegándole unos quince centímetros arriba de las rodillas y le queda ceñida. La blusa que trae puesta es de color blanca, también le queda ceñida, tiene forma de corsé, pero en vez de unirse con listones tiene broches "hembra y macho". Lleva unas botas que le llegan unos pocos centímetros debajo de las rodillas. Su cabello lo trae suelto, dejando que caiga en cascada en sus hombros y espalda.

- Estás muy guapa. –halaga apenado.

- Gracias. –Eiren le sonríe amigable, haciéndolo sonrojar más.

- _Cuando sonríe así me doy cuenta porque tiene muchos pretendientes. _

- ¡Vamos! –Eiren se coloca alado de él y enreda uno de sus brazos con el brazo del albino que se tensó.

* * *

><p>En la entrada de la orden esta Lenalee, recargada en el tronco de un árbol. Viste un sencillo, pero hermoso vestido color rosa, es tipo batita y de tirantes, se le ciñe de los senos y es suelto hacia abajo. Las sandalias que usa son blancas y de tacón de aguja. Su cabello lo trae suelto y solo una delgada diadema blanca lo adorna.<p>

- Lamento la demora. –anuncia Lavi, llegando corriendo hacia donde esta ella.

La peli-verde al verlo se sonrojo al notar lo apuesto que se ve. Viste unos jeans negros, unos botines de casquillo color negros, la playera que usa es roja y se le ciñe al cuerpo como una segunda piel, al no tener mangas deja ver sus brazos musculosos. La bandana que usa es de color roja también.

- No demoraste nada, de hecho tengo un par de minutos que llegue. –le responde apenada a la vez que se endereza. –_saber que vamos a tener una cita me ha puesto nerviosa… y al verlo sonreír de esa forma tan amigable me hace darme cuenta porque tiene muchas pretendientes. _

- Te vez muy guapa. No cabe duda que seré la envidia al ir en tu compañía. –le dice amigable, haciéndola sonrojar más.

- _Y sabe ser encantador cuando no anda de pervertido. –_gracias… tú también te vez muy apuesto. –Lavi amplía su sonrisa en respuesta y eso le agrado más a Lenalee, a que haya salido con uno de sus comentarios ególatras.

- Vamos. –Lavi le extiende una mano para que la tome y la peli-verde avergonzada la tomo.

* * *

><p>En la entrada del parque de diversiones se ve a Kailan escondida atrás de una escultura de un oso que está ahí, mirando hacia la entrada del parque, analizando a todo el que entra.<p>

La peli-azul viste un pantalón de varón que le queda holgado, playera color negra que también le queda holgada, botas de casquillo color cafés y una gorra negra tapa su cabello, al igual que unos lentes negros cubren sus hermosos ojos.

- _No sé que estoy haciendo aquí. –_la frente de Kailan se sombrea de negro. –_Solo me estoy rebajando… Lavi-baka. –_la peli-azul aprieta un puño en su pecho.

Entonces ensancha los ojos al ver entrar al parque de diversiones a su hermana tomada del brazo de un sonrojado Allen.

- _¿Qué hacen nee-san y Allen aquí? –_Kailan parpadea sorprendida.

Pero entrecierra los ojos al ver escondido en la estatua de conejo que está enfrente a alguien vestido igual que ella, teniendo un aura sombría y mirando hacia la entrada del parque.

- _Ahí está otro desafortunado en el amor, siguiendo a la chica que le gusta que seguro sale con otro. –_Kailan aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos. – ¡_ahí van!_

Kailan ve que ya llegaron Lavi y Lenalee que se dirigen a la entrada del parque. La peli-azul intenta ignorar la opresión que siente en el pecho al verlos tomados de la mano y ver a su amiga sonrojada.

Siendo lo más sigilosa y sin dejar de mirar por donde esos dos van, sale de su escondite y comienza a seguirlos para no ser vista sin darse cuenta que el otro espía hacia lo mismo manteniendo su mirada en la entrada del parque.

Los dos caminan hacia la entrada sin perder de vista a sus objetivos por lo que chocan haciéndolos balancearse hacia atrás, y provocando que su gorra y lentes se ladee un poco dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Ambos molestos porque chocaran con ellos están por reclamarles pero ensanchan los ojos al ver al otro.

- ¡Bakanda/baka-chibi!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Kailan mira con sospecha a Kanda, si Eiren está ahí en una cita con Allen ya se sospecha que hace ahí Kanda quien maldijo mentalmente.

- Lo mismo te pregunto. –Kanda también entrecierra la mirada hacia ella, si ahí también están en una cita Lavi y Lenalee ya sospecha que hace ahí Kailan que se tensó ante la pregunta.

- Hace un lindo día que me escape de la orden para venir al parque de diversiones. –dice rápidamente Kailan, desviando la mirada nerviosa.

- Aja… al mismo parque de diversiones en el que el conejo idiota y la chonguitos tienen su cita, justamente el mismo día. –Kanda entrecierra más sus ojos, notando como Kailan comienza a sudar frio.

- Y es una coincidencia que tu estes aquí siendo que te gustan los parques de diversiones tanto como te gusta estar con Allen. –Kailan recupera la compostura y lo mira con sospecha, notándolo tensarse. –Es aún más grande la coincidencia que estés aquí el día que nee-san viene junto con Allen, los acabo de ver entrar. –Kailan entrecierra más sus ojos.

- Hagamos esto: yo hago como que no te vi y tú haces lo mismo. –Kanda la mira de forma penetrante.

- ¡Hecho! –Kailan extiende su mano hacia él para sellar el trato. –Como ninguno de los dos estuvo aquí, no mencionara esto jamás.

- Hecho. –Kanda extiende su mano para tomar la de Kailan, sellando el trato. –Por cierto el conejo idiota se fue por la derecha.

- Vi a nee-san tomar la izquierda.

Ambos asintieron con firmeza y se acomodaron sus lentes y gorras para después cada uno tomar su camino.

* * *

><p>El parque de diversiones es enorme, hasta ahora no se han topado ninguna de las parejas. Kailan y Kanda espían a sus respectivas parejas, siendo muy cautelosos y cuidadosos de no ser vistos, pero entre más pasan espiándolos, mas siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho y unos terribles retorcijones en el estómago, pero como viles masoquistas no pueden dejar de observar.<p>

En cuanto Lenalee y Allen se están divirtiendo con sus respectivas parejas, cuando no son unos malditos, bastardos arrogantes son muy divertidos. Se han subido juego tras juego, jugueteando, carcajeándose y comiendo comida chatarra.

- Te vez encantadora… eres una linda ratoncita. –le dice divertido Lavi después de colocarle una diadema con orejas de ratón a Lenalee que se sonrojo toda.

- Gracias. –Lenalee desvía la mirada nerviosa. –_Llevo tiempo de conocerlo, pero es la primera vez que me divierto así con Lavi y veo este lado divertido de él… tal vez no sería tan malo darle una oportunidad, me ha mostrado que cuando se toma las cosas enserio no es un pervertido y es encantador, él podría hacer que me olvide de Allen-kun. –_Lenalee le sonríe a Lavi que le devuelve una sonrisa igual.

Escondida tras un puesto esta Kailan observando, al notar el ambiente que se va creando entre esos dos siente su pecho oprimirse más, y unas incontables ganas de llorar la han embargado.

- _Tonta, mil veces tonta y masoquista… ¿Qué no es suficiente? Has visto como Lavi la está tratando como no ha tratado a ninguna otra de sus conquistas, es amable, caballeroso y divertido… la quiere y yo siempre seré una hermana menor para él. –_Kailan se endereza y da media vuelta, dándole la espalda a esos dos. –_es hora de darse por vencida y dejar de soñar…_

Kailan sigue su camino, pero por ir mirando hacia abajo choco contra alguien haciendo que ella se tambalee hacia atrás, pero gracias a sus reflejos logro apoyar su pie derecho un paso hacia atrás evitando su caída, lástima que con quien choco no lo consiguió, ya que se oyó el golpe donde cayó.

Kailan alza la mirada viendo en el suelo a una anciana de piel muy arrugada, cabellos blancos recogidos en una especie de cebolla, viste una falda larga y un chal color morado encima de su camisa de botones blanca.

- ¡Lo siento tanto! –exclama avergonzada. –iba distraída y no la vi…. Déjeme le ayudo a levantarse. –Kailan rápidamente la ayuda a ponerse la piel. – ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No la lastime? Le duele algo?...

- No te preocupes niña, estoy bien. –la anciana le sonríe de forma cálida. –Eres una jovencita muy hermosa y amable. –Kailan se sonroja, avergonzada. – Yo también fui torpe al no fijarme donde iba, como disculpa deja leo tu mano.

- ¿Sabe hacerlo? –pregunta sorprendida.

La anciana le sonríe y le toma una de sus manos para mirarla con concentración, haciendo que Kailan la mire curiosa.

- Oh vaya… tienes una vida llena de aventuras, muy movida y alocada.

- _No sabe cuánto. –_Kailan sonríe nerviosa.

- Puedo ver que estas rodeada de personas que amas y te aman…. Tienes suerte, nunca te separes de esas personas. –la anciana le sonríe con calidez y Kailan asintió, sonriéndole también. –Pero también el peligro y la aventura te rodea, se siempre precavida y no seas impulsiva, sobre todo vigila mucho a esas dos personas que los persiguen los problemas. –le dice con advertencia.

- _Es fácil decirlo. Es difícil vigilar a esos dos. –_Kailan suspira con pesadez al saber de quienes habla.

- ¡Oh! Veo también que estás enamorada. –la anciana la mira insinuante y Kailan se sonroja. –Hay pocos amores como el tuyo, sincero y nada egoísta. Amor verdadero como el que sientes es el que más dolor trae, pero también es el que dura para siempre y más felicidad te trae.

- Supongo… si fuera correspondido. –Kailan le sonríe con algo de tristeza.

- Puedo ver también que eres una persona que jamás se da por vencida, con lo que menos debes de darte por vencida es con el amor… ten fe. –La anciana alza su mirada, dejándole ver esa sonrisa cálida que le ha dedicado. –Ese chico es solo un idiota que al intentar proteger lo más valioso para él lo lastima más, cuando se dé cuenta de eso pónsela difícil. –la anciana le guiña un ojo divertida.

- ¿Ah?

Kailan deja de mirar curioso a la anciana cuando oye algo caerse atrás de ella, voltea viendo como un chico se tropezó con un botee de basura al ir muy rápido en sus patines. Cuando la peli-azul regresa su vista al frente ya no vio la anciana.

- ¿Dónde se fue? –Kailan se rasca la nuca extrañada, mirando a todos lados en busca de la anciana, se le hace imposible que se haya alejado tanto en tan poco tiempo siendo que se ve que apenas y puede caminar. –Al menos se hubiera despedido. –Kailan bufa ofendida.

* * *

><p>Sentados en una banca están Eiren y Allen, comiéndose un helado. El albino mira de reojo a Eiren y suelta la carcajada haciendo que esta lo mire curiosa.<p>

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Eiren inclina su cabeza a un lado, mostrando lo curiosa que esta.

- Tu. –Allen con su dedo quita el helado que tenía la pelinegra en la nariz y le enseña su dedo. –Te veías graciosa.

- Bueno… ahora tú te vez gracioso. –le dice juguetona, tomando helado con su dedo y manchándole la nariz a Allen, tomándolo de sorpresa. –¡Graciosisimo! –exclama comenzando a reírse.

- ¡Esto es la guerra! –Allen travieso le agarra la cara con una mano y con la otra intenta mancharle el rostro con su helado, mientras Eiren intenta zafarse del agarre, sin dejar de reír.

- ¿Allen desperdiciando comida? ¡Es el fin del mundo! –exclama juguetona.

- ¡No la desperdiciare porque soy un caníbal y comeré Eiren a la helado! –Allen pone expresión de póker, para después reír como villano de telenovela.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Sé que soy sabrosa, pero no me comas o le quitaras al mundo esta belleza! –exclama siguiéndole el juego.

- ¡Jojojojo…! ¡Soy tan malo como la carne de puerco, que eso no me importa! –Allen ríe como villano con más ganas, aun intentando mancharla de helado. –_Me he dado cuenta que es divertido salir con Eiren a solas… sería una buena novia si deja de lado su egoísmo y mamonez. _

Escondido en las ramas de un árbol que está cerca se encuentra Kanda que tiene su rostro inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que su flequillo tape su mirada.

- _¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué ella iba a terminar portándose como la bastarda desgraciada que es y hacer que moyashi sienta desagrado hacia ella?... ¡ja! Estúpido, paso todo lo contrario, él noto lo encantadora que puede ser ella… soy un completo idiota. _

Kanda salta de la rama del árbol, pero cuando lo hizo asusto a la anciana que iba pasando por ahí, haciendo que se tambalee hacia atrás, por lo que el peli-azul la sostiene del brazo para que no caiga.

- Mira por donde caminas… vieja. –le dice despectivo, al momento que la suelta y está por seguir su camino, pero la anciana le jala una oreja haciéndole hacer una mueca de dolor y que se incline a la altura de ella.

- ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores! –lo regaña molesta.

- ¿¡Qué le pasa!? ¡Suélteme o la mato!

- ¡Discúlpate jovencito, fue tu culpa caer de pronto y asustarme!

- ¡Agradezca que impedí que cayera, con lo vieja que está seguro la caída le disloca la cadera!... ¡auch! –Kanda la fulmina con la mirada ya que la anciana le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –vieja brusca.

- ¡Jovencito mal educado!

Ambos se fulminan con la mirada, y la anciana le soltó la oreja y le tomo la mano para después mirarla.

- Veo tu futuro y veo que morirás…

- Claro que lo haré, pero seguro será después que usted… viéndola seguro le quedan minutos de vida, así que disfrútelos vieja. –Kanda la mira despectivo, intentando zafarse del agarre de la anciana pero esta le aprieta la mano fuerte.

- De hecho morirás antes que yo, porque una linda ancianita te matara. –le dice entre dientes.

- ¡Ja! Solo inténtelo, y vemos de a cuanto nos toca. –Kanda la mira con mofa y la anciana alza su rostro mostrándole su mirada asesina.

- No te respondo como se debe solo porque me das lastima. –Kanda roda los ojos, como si a él eso le importara. –amar a una mujer como ella es para sentir lastima por cualquiera. –Kanda ensancha los ojos, se supone la vieja es una charlatana. –Ella es complicada, muy complicada, y cuenta con la suerte de tener un físico hermoso y un buen apellido, eso hace que sea aún más inalcanzable… pobre desgraciado. –la anciana niega con burla y Kanda la fulmina con la mirada. –Tiene muchos defectos, pocas virtudes…

- _Se supone es una charlatana, pero le esta atinando. –_a Kanda se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Puede ser tan encantadora como maldita, cuando deja sus boberías es tan linda, cuando hace sus berrinches es tan bonita, cuando hace sus pucheros quieres suspirar y besarla, cuando te abraza puede ser tan cálida, cuando se preocupa por quienes ama se vuelve hermosa y cuando pelea se ve tan salvaje que eso la hace más cautivadora… eso es lo que tu vez en ella.—la anciana alza la mirada sonriéndole divertida y Kanda tiene los ojos muy abiertos y está muy sonrojado, esa mujer parece como si le haya leído sus pensamientos sobre Eiren, eso no solo le aterro sino que avergonzó, él que pensó seguros esos pensamientos dentro d su cabeza. – y porque tu amas tanto sus virtudes como sus defectos es que tu amor es más fuerte que el que cualquiera puede sentir por ella, ten la seguridad de eso, nadie la va a amar como tú lo haces, así que no te des por vencido… niñato cobarde. –la anciana le sonríe burlona y Kanda frunce el ceño.

- ¿Quién es un cobar…?

Kanda no termina la frase ya que la anciana mira atrás de él asustada, haciendo que este mire hacia atrás no viendo a nadie, cuando regresa su vista al frente no ve a la anciana haciendo que frunza más su ceño.

- _No sé qué me da más miedo, que ella vio lo que veo en Eiren o que haya desaparecido de pronto. –_a Kanda se le sombreo la frente de negro.

* * *

><p>Allen y Eiren que van caminando por el parque se detienen de pronto al ver venir por el lado contrario a Lavi y Lenalee que también se detienen, y se muestran sorprendidos como los otros.<p>

La sorpresa paso de los ojos de Lavi y Eiren que ahora se fulminan con la mirada, se supone ambos habían planeado tomar diferentes rumbos para no toparse, así que le echan la culpa al otro por no atenerse al plan.

Lenalee al notar que Allen está en una cita con Eiren, inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse.

- Ya que nos topamos, ¿por qué no nos divertimos todos juntos? –sugiere Allen, sonriendo nervioso al no saber que más decir y sin saber porque ahora que se topó con Lenalee no quiere que ella se vaya a solas con Lavi.

- N…

- ¡Me parece bien! –exclama rápidamente Lenalee, no quiere dejar a Allen a solas con Eiren.

- Bien. –Eiren y Lavi suspiran resignados mientras que Allen le sonríe amigable a Lenalee, que desvía su mirada haciendo que el albino se le borre la sonrisa al ver que sigue enojada con él y sin saber porque.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro van caminando por el parque. Lavi y Eire tienen las manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca y se les ve aburridos. Lenalee y Allen no sabe que paso con esos dos que de pronto dejaron de portarse tan encantadores como hace un momento, además que están algo tensos, el albino porque la peli-verde está enojada con él y Lenalee porque piensa que a Allen le gusta Eiren.<p>

Eiren y Lavi se detienen de pronto y se miran de reojo. Los otros dos los imitan y los miran curiosos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta el albino, mirándolos.

- ¿No lo sientes? –Lavi frunce el ceño. –Hay una extraña energía cerca.

Lenalee y Allen fruncen el ceño, e intentan concentrarse para sentirla, al hacerlo fruncen más el ceño.

- ¿Será un noa? –pregunta Lenalee.

- No, no es oscura, pero lleva rato siguiéndonos. –responde Eiren.

- ¡El laberinto! –exclama Lavi al ubicar de donde viene y corre a la par que Eiren.

- ¡Esperen! –Allen y Lenalee corren también para darles alcance.

Nada más los cuatro entraron al laberinto se detuvieron cuando una fuerte ventisca de viento les dio de lleno haciendo que sus ropas y cabellos se ondeen, es tan fuerte que se tapan el rostro y entrecierra los ojos a la vez que varias hojas de los arbustos bailan al son del viento.

- Es malo jugar con los sentimientos de las personas… hay que darles una lección a los niños traviesos por lastimar a quienes los aman y manipular a terceros.

Se oye una voz femenina en un acento español, los cuatro miran a todos lados en busca de quien hablo, no dando con ella ya que la voz se oye por todos lados.

La ventisca de aire se hizo más intensa y los cuatro entrecierran más los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>En una gran y elegante habitación se ve sentada a Lenalee sobre una gran cama matrimonial. La peli-verde solo viste una bata de seda color blanca, su cabello lo lleva suelo. Tiene sus piernas flexionadas, apoyando sus brazos entrelazadas en sus rodillas y su barbilla en sus brazos.<em>

_La cara de la mujer muestra completa desdicha y tristeza._

_Las facciones de la peli-verde no son las mismas de la jovencita de diecisiete años, son más afiladas y maduras, aparenta tener arriba de veinte años._

- _—Otra vez no llega a dormir… no sé si esta vez Lavi se fue con Eiren o con una más de sus amantes. Ya ni siquiera intenta ocultarlo, el muy descarado llega con chupetones, marcas de lápiz labial y olor a perfume de mujer…como me arrepiento de haberme casado con Lavi. Solo el primer mes fue felicidad, pero ahora… ahora es completa desdicha, creo que todo es mi culpa, no soy lo suficiente atractiva como para que mi esposo me desee, cuando llega a tocarme lo hace sin ser apasionado, es como si solo fuera un agujero donde meterla cuando trae ganas, ni siquiera le importa mi placer, solo le importa correrse. –lágrimas de desdicha comienzan a salir de los ojos de la mujer._ — _Pensé que dándole hijos las cosas cambiarían, pero no es así. Tenemos dos y las cosas van peor… y ahora que viene este tercer bebé, dudo que haya cambio alguno. –la mujer lleva su mano a su apenas abultado vientre y llora con más lamento. _–_Y lo peor de todo es que sigo amado a Allen-kun… la ironía de todo esto es que él está casado con la mejor amiga de mi esposo. Es tan doloroso cuando lo veo con ella, me duele aún más porque ella no lo hace feliz como él se merece serlo. —Lenalee cubre su rostro en un intento de ocultar su llanto mientras su cuerpo tiene espasmos a causa de este, y como todas las noches llora en silencio para no despertar a sus hijos, para que no vean lo infeliz que es su madre, la cual solo soporta este martirio por ellos._

* * *

><p>- <em>¿A dónde vas? –pregunta molesto Allen que está de pie en la habitación que comparte con su esposa.<em>

_El albino viste un pantalón de pijama y no trae puesta la camisa. Sus facciones son más maduras y su cuerpo más fornido, sin verse exagerado, incluso su cabello es más largo y lo lleva amarrado en una coleta baja. Sus ojos no solo muestran enojo, sino también tristeza._

- _A tomar unas copas con Lavi… seguro ya me está esperando. –dice apurada, terminando de recogerse el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro._

_Eiren al igual que Allen muestra facciones más afinadas y maduras. Viste unos jeans ceñidos color celeste, unos botines de casquillo y una blusa ceñida de mangas cortas color blanca, con algunas letras al frente._

- _Eiren, quédate. –Allen intenta acercarse a ella pero se detiene al ver que esta lo voltea a ver con fastidio. –Es sábado… acabas de llegar de una misión con Lavi, una misión muy larga, ¿acaso no deseas estar conmigo? Soy tu esposo._

- _Si, lo sé. Estuve en la boda, ¿recuerdas? –le dice con aburrimiento._

- _¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? –Allen frunce el ceño, viéndose más furioso. –No me amas, es obvio, ahora lo es, ni siquiera me quieres dar hijos…_

- _Y dale con eso, ya te dije que no arruinare mi carrera como mago por culpa de un mocoso. –Eire roda los ojos con fastidio._

- _Si me amaras te importaría un bledo eso. –le dice con rencor. –No te importa nada más que tú, no te importa que yo quiera tener una familia, que quiera tener hijos, amarlos como no fui amado cuando niño…_

- _Cómprate un perro Allen, o si tanto quieres niños embaraza a alguna mujer… Lenalee es una opción, seguro que si le digo a Lavi te la presta una noche. –le dice con burla y Allen aprieta con fuerza los puños._

- _Ojala me hubiera casado con Lenalee y no contigo…_

- _Ojala, a ella parece encantarle los niños, ya va por el tercero. –Eiren marca más su mueca burlona._

- _¡Deja de mencionarla! –le grita furioso. –Deja de hacerlo. –susurra inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo y apretando con fuerza los puños. –él no la merece, él no merece lo que ella le da…_

- _¿Y tú si? –Eiren roda los ojos. –Deja de lamentarte, tu por estúpido que no estas con ella… escuche que Lavi ya no la soporta, podrías consolarla cuando la bote. –Eiren le guiña un ojo juguetona. –Pero te advierto que Lavi me ha dicho que es una tabla en la cama, chillona y fo…_

_Eiren no termina la frase ya que Allen le voltea el rostro de una bofetada. La pelinegra frunce el ceño mientras el albino mira sorprendido su mano._

- _Eiren yo no quise…_

_El albino no termina su frase ya que Eiren lo toma del cuello, apretándoselo con fuerza mientras lo mira con frialdad._

- _No claro que no quisiste. –le dice furiosa. _

- _Adelante. Hazlo… ya me canse de ser la burla de todos en la orden al tener los cuernos más grandes que un toro, pero sobre todo ya no soporto ver y oír como Lavi trata a Lenalee, ya no soporto ver la desdicha en Lenalee, ya no soporto que la mujer que amo este con alguien que no la valora… no soporto saber que tú y Lavi se burlan de nosotros en nuestras propias caras._

- _El divorcio es menos problemático que la muerte para deshacerse de un esposo. –le dice despectiva Eiren, soltando a Allen que la mira irse sobándose el cuello._

- _¿Cómo es que el cariño que les tenía desapareció?... jamás debí haberme casado con Eiren, debí haber luchado por Lenalee y no dejar que siga en los engaños de Lavi, entonces… entonces yo estaría con Lenalee haciéndola feliz como se merece, y ellos dos seguirían siendo mis amigos. –los ojos del albino se nublan, el dolor y resentimiento se ha hecho tan grande que es insoportable._

* * *

><p><em>En un bar se ve a Eiren y Lavi. El pelirrojo como su amiga tiene facciones más maduras. Viste el uniforme de la orden, dejando ver que desde que llego de la misión no se pasó para su casa a cambiar.<em>

- _¿Segura que no quieres ir a esta misión conmigo? –Lavi mira a la pelinegra curioso. –Suena emocionante… ¿o me dirás que extrañas dormir con tu esposito? –pregunta burlón._

- _¿Allen? –Eiren alza ambas cejas. –Sabes que desde hace mucho ya no lo soporto ni en la cama… de hecho planeo divorciarme de él, no deja de joder con los hijos, préstale a Lenalee para que le de unos cuantos._

- _Que la tome. –Lavi se encoge d hombros con indiferencia. –Incluso que se la lleve con mocosos incluidos. –Lavi sonríe con mofa. –Enserio que ya no la soporto y evito verla lo menos posible, estar en casa con ella y su mirada de sufrida y con los mocosos chillando es un pesar. –Lavi muestra desagrado para después darle un trago a su cerveza._

- _Tú te lo buscaste por dejarla preñada y tres veces. –le dice con burla._

- _Pensé que si le daba hijos dejaría de estar fregando con que casi nunca estoy en casa, ocupada con mocosos no tendría ni tiempo de notarlo pero me equivoque. –el pelirrojo suspira con pesadez. –pero nos desviamos del tema, dime porque rechazas la misión que te ofrezco. Nos divertiremos como en todas las misiones que hacemos juntos._

- _Kailan se casa y como su hermana es mi deber estar con ella. –comenta encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia y Lavi ensancha los ojos para después inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello tape su rostro._

- _¿Se casa con ese magucho de quinta? –pregunta con frialdad._

- _Si. Él la ama, la hace sentir única, la respeta y valora… en resumen la hace feliz. _

- _Que ruda Eiren… pensé eras mi amiga. –le dice con tristeza mientras sonríe de forma seca._

- _Tú lastimaste a Kailan al fijarte en Lenalee. Que Kailan haya encontrado la felicidad me alegra. Ese hombre la ama, y ella lo ama a él… podrás ser mi amigo, pero la felicidad de mi hermana es más importante que tú. –le dice cortante, poniéndose de pie y dejando unos billetes en la barra. –Si la amabas o amas no debiste hacerla sufrir solo porque no querías aceptar tus sentimientos… idiota. –sin más la pelinegra se va de ahí._

_Lavi sonríe con tristeza, para después empinarse la cerveza._

- _La he perdido… pero me merezco esto al ser tan estúpido. –susurra con profunda tristeza mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla izquierda._

* * *

><p><em>Eiren va caminando por las oscuras calles de Francia y se detiene de pronto al ver a Kanda llevando sobre los hombros a un pequeño niño de siete años muy parecido a él. Yuu lo mira de reojo mientras le sonríe levemente, viéndose feliz y el infante ríe alegremente.<em>

_El peli-azul deja de mirar a su hijo al sentirse observado, al voltear ensancha los ojos al toparse con la mirada de Eiren, no puedo evitar sorprenderse, la última vez que la vio fue cuando se casó con Allen, aun recordaba lo que había sufrido ese día, pero eso ya está superado, la logro olvidar._

_Eiren al verlo noto lo apuesto que se ha puesto y su corazón se oprimió al ver al infante, aun así le sonrío levemente, alzando una mano en son de saludo. Abrió su boca, queriéndole decir algo, desea confesarle que siempre lo amo, pero cerro la boca al ver salir de una de las casas a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, con un gran vientre de embarazo._

- _¡Yuu!_

_Kanda deja de mirar a Eiren y voltea hacia la mujer, dedicándole una sonrisa leve pero cálida._

- _Estoy lista Yuu, vamos. –le dice amorosa y Kanda asintió._

_Eiren simplemente dio media vuelta, teniendo su rostro inclinado hacia abajo, haciendo que su fleco le tape los ojos._

- _—Soy una idiota… lo he perdido. –solitarias lagrimas resbalan por sus ojos._

* * *

><p><em>Parado frente a una iglesia donde se celebra una boda se ve a Lavi de pie observando con tristeza a la hermosa novia. <em>

_Kailan que posee facciones más afinadas y maduras viste un hermoso vestido de novia y va del brazo de un apuesto hombre que se ve tan feliz como ella, sonriéndole a los invitados que no dejan de lanzarles arroz y felicitarlos por su unión._

_Entre los invitados se ve a Edrick llorando a moco suelto y a su lado Eiren burlona, palmeándole la espalda en son de consuelo._

_Lavi da media vuelta, alejándose de ahí mientras pasa un puño por su ojo, quitando las lágrimas que no pudo retener._

* * *

><p>Tirando en el suelo del laberinto se ve a Allen, Lenalee, Lavi y Eiren. Los últimos dos comienzan a abrir los ojos, despertándose.<p>

Se sientan en el suelo algo sacados de onda, con lágrimas en los ojos y una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

- No hagas ahora lo que a futuro te vas a lamentar.

Se oye retumbar por todos lados la misma voz de la mujer que hablo antes de que pierdan la conciencia haciendo que ambos frunzan el ceño, al no distinguir de donde viene.

- Se fue. –dice serio Lavi al ya no sentir su presencia.

- Maldita loca… me hizo tener una fea pesadilla. –Eiren frunce más el ceño mientras se pasa con brusquedad las manos por los ojos.

- Eiren. –Lavi tiene su mirada perdida y la pelinegra lo mira de reojo. –Tengo miedo. –dice serio y Eiren posa su vista al frente.

- Yo también. –responde también seria. –_Y quiero ver a Yuu… y darme cuenta que he despertado de esa horrible pesadilla._

- _Deseo ver a Kailan… y asegurarme que todo fue una pesadilla. –_Lavi aprieta con fuerza los puños.—El juego ya me aburrió.

- A mí también. –ambos se voltean a ver sonriendo juguetones. – ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, que esos dos se las ingenien solos por arruinarnos la diversión. –Lavi se pone de pie de un brinco y le extiende una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse.

* * *

><p>Allen y Lenalee comienzan a abrir los ojos, viéndose destanteado. Rápidamente se sientan, mirando a todos lados, dándose cuenta donde están.<p>

- ¿Qué paso? –el albino mira curioso a Lenalee.

- Solo recuerdo que veníamos siguiendo esa presencia junto con… ¿Dónde están Lavi y Eiren? –Lenalee mira a todos lados en busca de esos dos.

- Esos desgraciados, seguro fue una de sus bromas. –Allen entrecierra los ojos al no verlos ahí.

- Es lo más seguro. –Lenalee suspira con pesadez. –_sospecho que tuve un horrible sueño, pero no logro recordar lo que soñé. –_la peli-verde frunce el ceño, pero parpadea y se sonroja cuando el albino pasa sus dedos bajo los ojos de ella.

- Seguro tuviste una pesadilla. –comenta mirándola preocupado haciéndola sonrojar más.

- Siento que así fue pero no logro recordarla.

- Tengo la misma sensación. –Allen mira el cielo con tranquilidad. –Además que tengo el sentimiento de pérdida y dolor. –Lenalee ensancha los ojos ya que se siente igual. –Pero es mejor no recordar una pesadilla que te provoca eso. –el albino voltea a verla, sonriéndole amigable y Lenalee le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Allen-kun… ¿a ti te gusta Eiren? –Lenalee desvía su mirada, necesita que se lo diga para así ella poder avanzar.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –pregunta sorprendido y apenado.

- Bueno… es que yo… los vi besándose y como tenían una cita… yo… —Lenalee comienza a murmurar sin saber que más decir.

- A bueno… —Allen desvía la mirada mientras nervioso se rasca una mejilla con uno de sus dedos. –Lo del beso fue un accidente. Entrenábamos, cuando de pronto nos caímos y ya sabes cómo le gusta a Eiren jugar bromas, así que me beso para mofarse de mí. –dice pensando que por eso lo beso Eiren, ya que no cree que ella guste de él y Lenalee lo mira incrédula. –Y lo de la cita fue más que nada porque ella tenía un boleto extra y yo acepte venir para vigilar que Lavi no se pase de listo contigo. –el albino apenado y con mejillas sonrojadas voltea a verla mientras se rasca la nuca.

Lenalee parpadea, para después sonrojarse más al ver que todo lo malinterpreto, sintiendo también un gran alivio.

- ¿Y a ti te gusta Lavi? –Allen desvía la mirada viéndose más nervioso, ni sabe porque lo pregunto.

- ¡No! –exclama rápidamente, negando de forma exagerada.

Allen sintió un profundo alivio, y volteo a verla sonriéndole amigable, teniendo las mejillas tan sonrojadas como ella.

- Ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no nos divertimos lo que queda del día en el parque de diversiones?

Lenalee asintió viéndose feliz y emocionada.

* * *

><p>Por el parque de diversiones van caminando Eiren y Lavi teniendo las manos cruzadas atrás de la nuca, se les ve aburridos.<p>

- De pasar de una cita con Lenalee paso a tener una cita con Eiren… aburrido. –Lavi para las trompas viéndose berrinchudo.

- Solo mira como me divierto yo en la cita contigo. –Eiren lo mira de reojo mostrándose irónica.

Lavi está contestarle pero ve a alguien a unos metros haciéndolo detenerse, para después mirar a Eiren y sonreírle amigable.

- Adelántate a la orden, tengo algo que hacer. –juguetón le guiña un ojo y comienza a correr.

Eiren parpadea, y mira hacia dónde va, entrecierra los ojos al ver borroso así que mira a todos lados y al ver que nadie la está viendo saca sus lentes y se los pone, a unos cinco metros a alguien muy conocida sentada en una banca, haciéndola sonreír divertida.

- Ese idiota. –Eiren niega divertida y da media vuelta para irse por el camino contrario.

* * *

><p>Kailan está toda desparramada en una banca del parque de diversiones, mirando el cielo con aburrimiento.<p>

- _Por más que busque a la anciana no la encontré… quería preguntarle más cosas… en fin, lo mejor es que regrese a la orden, tal vez alucine lo de la anciana debido a dolor post corazón roto. _

Un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, pero al sentir que alguien se coloca frente a ella deja de mirar el cielo para ver al frente y lo primero que vio fue un esponjoso algodón de azúcar color rosa.

- Compre dos, y yo solo quiero uno… ¿me ayudas a comerme el otro? –Lavi sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tenía su cara escondida atrás del algodón de azúcar, así que se asoma a un lado, sorprendiendo a Kailan.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenía una cita con Lenalee, pero la deje con Allen cuando me di cuenta que no me gustan las chicas con choguitos. –comenta divertido. –a moyashi parecen gustarle las peliverdes con chonguitos. –ahora sonríe de forma socarrona y Kailan entrecierra los ojos.

- Lenalee siempre ha usado dos coletas.

- Lo sé, ¿puedes creer que de niños eso se me hiciera lindo? –pregunta incrédulo.

- No te creo que solo por eso te haya dejado de gustar. –Kailan entrecierra más los ojos.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? –pregunta de forma cómplice y Kailan asintió. –Siempre fingí que me gusta Lenalee para joder a Komui, pero no se lo digas a nadie que quiero seguirlo jodiendo con eso. –Lavi le guiña un ojo juguetón y Kailan ensancha más los ojos. – ¿Quieres oír otro secreto?... Este es de Eiren y mío. –Kailan asintió, mostrando más interés. –Esta cita la planeamos para darles un empujoncito a Allen y Lenalee… ya sabes lo sosos que son en eso.

- ¿Enserio? –Kailan sonríe emocionada, sintiendo que esa opresión en su pecho se fue.

- Enserio… pero no les digas nada que ya hicimos que avancen un poco. –Lavi le vuelve a guiñar un ojo y Kailan asintió.

- Si me lo hubieran dicho hasta pude haber ayudado. –le dice con reproche.

- ¿Me perdonas por no incluirte en nuestro plan si te doy este algodón de azúcar?

- Me lo pensare. –Kailan se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¡Mou! –Lavi hace un infantil puchero, divirtiendo a Kailan. – ¿Y si te invito todos los juegos a los que te quieras subir y te compro todo lo que quieras por este día?

- ¡Me has convencido! –exclama emocionada. –Pero nada de andar de pervertido.

- Por este día me portare bien, para compensare que no te incluimos en el plan de hacer que Lenalee y Allen avancen en su relación. –dice alzando una mano como si hiciera un juramento, y Kailan rio con diversión.

- Cuando no eres un petardo, eres tan divertido. –dice divertida, mientras se pone de pie y le arrebata su algodón de azúcar. –_ese es el Lavi que tanto amo._

- ¡Hey peequeñaja! ¡Osas llamar a Lavi Bookman petardo, eso es pena de muerte! –dice divertido mientras se pone de pie.

- ¡Uy qué miedo! –Kailan le saca la lengua para después empezar a correr.

- ¡Deberías temer, soy muy malo wuajajajaja….! –Lavi sin borrar su sonrisa corre atrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Eiren va caminando por las calles de Francia, entonces se detiene de pronto al recordar que esa zona la vio en su sueño.<p>

- _Aquí fue donde…_

La pelinegra frunce el ceño, llevando su puño a su pecho.

- _Los Cross no amamos a nadie más que a nosotros mismos. –_se repetía una y otra vez cerrando los ojos, intentando ignorar esa sensación de dolor en el pecho.

- Eiren.

La pelinegra abre los ojos viendo sorprendida a Kanda caminar hacia ella a paso acelerado, se detiene frente a ella y la toma de los hombros con brusquedad.

- ¿Te hizo algo ese moyashi? –pregunta furioso.

Cuando vagaba por las calles intentando despejar su cabeza, al doblar la esquina vio a Eiren mostrando esa expresión de dolor que jamás le ha visto, de solo vérsela se enfureció y le dieron ganas de matar a quien sea que oso a hacerla reflejar eso.

Eiren parpadea, ese no es el Yuu de su pesadilla, es más joven, es el Yuu que ella conoce.

- ¡Responde! ¿Te hizo algo ese estúpido moyashi? –Kanda la agita algo impaciente porque le responda.

Eiren sonríe con sinceridad, haciendo que Kanda desvié la mirada.

- _Estúpida loca, no me sonrías así. _

- ¿Qué me va a hacer moyashi? –pregunta divertida. –Es más noble que un flan. –comenta con diversión.

- Hmn… ¿y donde esta moyashi? ¿Acaso vio a la chonguitos y te dejo botada? –pregunta con mofa.

- De hecho, eso hizo. –responde asintiendo con su cabeza.

- _Estúpido moyashi lo matare por idiota. –_Kanda frunce el ceño. –Por eso tenías esa expresión. –no lo pregunto, lo afirmo, viéndose sombrío.

- ¿Qué expresión? –Eiren parpadea confusa.

- Esa que tenías hace un momento. –le dice entre dientes.

- No sé de qué expresión hablas Yuu-yuu, pero antes de que me hablaras estaba pensando en lo doloroso que sería si se acaban los rollos de mango en el mundo. –dice con pesar. –de solo imaginármelo me quise suicidar. –lágrimas de cocodrilo comienzan a salir de sus ojos y Kanda casi cae estilo anime.

- _Yo preocupándome por nada. –_un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Kanda.

- ¡Por cierto Yuu-yuu, gane la apuesta! –exclama emocionada y Kanda la mira como la loca que es.— ¡Conseguí que Allen y Lenalee avancen en su relación! –exclama haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

- ¿Ah?

- Veras, yo dije a Lavi que si fingía que me gustaba Allen haría que Lenalee se ponga celosa y lo de la cita fue el broche de oro, Lavi terco con que no funcionaria, disque porque ambos son bien sosos, pero le dije hasta el más soso reacciona ante los celos, y gane… ahora soy muchos euros más rica. –Eiren le guiña un ojo.

Kanda parpadea un par de veces, tiene ganas de ahorcar a esa loca que lo hizo sufrir por sus estúpidas apuestas con el conejo idiota que también quiere ahorcar. Pero esa opresión en el pecho que se fue y ese alivio que siente es aún más grande que las ganas de ahorcarla.

- ¡Oh! –Kanda acerca su rostro al de ella haciendo que esta lo mire curiosa. –Entonces como eres unos euros más rica deberías invitarme algo ¿no crees?

- ¡No seas aprovechado Yuu-yuu! –exclama berrinchuda.

- Y tú no seas una tacaña. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro.

- Por muy Yuu-yuu que seas, yo no le invito nada a un hombre… ellos deben invitarme a mí. –dice firme, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y ladeando su rostro a un lado, muy digna.

- Hnm. –Kanda se endereza, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

- ¿Yuu-yuu? –Eiren lo mira confusa.

- Vamos.

- ¿A dónde? –pregunta corriendo, al alcanzarlo deja de correr para caminar a su lado, mirándolo curiosa.

- A la cafetería que está en la otra cuadra.

- ¡Oh si, los rollos de mango de ahí saben deliciosos! –un aura brillante la rodea, pero de pronto detiene su paso. – ¡Te dije que no te invitare nada!

- Pagare yo.

- ¿Enserio? –Eiren lo mira dudosa, mientras él sigue caminando.

- Si. –le dice sonando ya harto.

- ¿Lo mío también? –Eiren parpadea como niña buena y Kanda deja de caminar, para voltear a verla con fastidio por sobre su hombro.

- Si, tacaña.

- No soy tacaña, soy ahorradora. –dice con reproche.

- Camina antes de que me arrepienta.—Kanda reanuda su caminata.

- ¡Yuju! ¡Yuu-yuu invita! –Eiren salta, cayendo en la espalda de Kanda, rodeándole con sus piernas la cadera y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de él.

Como si Kanda se esperara eso no se tambaleo cuando ella cayó encima de él, ya que tenía sus pies bien afirmados.

- Bájate loca. –ordena con fastidio sin dejar de caminar o intentar quitársela de encima.

- ¡Rollo de mango ahí voy! –exclama emocionada y alzando su puño derecho.

- Bájate y camina floja.

Kanda la mira de reojo y una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro.

* * *

><p>En la oficina de Komui se encuentra este sentado tras su escritorio bebiendo una humeante taza de té.<p>

Sentada al otro lado del escritorio se encuentra una mujer pasada de los cincuenta, a pesar de su edad es una mujer muy guapa, se ve que de joven fue muy hermosa. Tiene un porte elegante y distinguido. Su larga cabellera rubia la lleva amarrada en una coleta en forma de cebolla en la parte trasera de su nuca, sin ningún flequillo al frente. Viste un traje muy elegante de falda de corte recto que le llega hasta las rodillas, es de color gris al igual que el saco que usa, bajo este trae puesta una camisa blanca de botones, sus medias son negras y usa tacones negros de aguja.

Ella también bebe una humeante taza de té.

- Gracias por hacerme ese gran favor. Quería darles su merecido a ese par por engañarme, pero en especial a ese tuerto pervertido por llevarse a mi lenalee a una cita. –Komui muerde un pañuelo mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

- No es nada. Simplemente les mostré la verdad de lo que pasaría si ellos eligen a la persona equivocada… después de todo no iba a permitir que una de ellas cometa semejante error. –el tono de voz de la mujer es serio y distinguido.

- Y dígame lady María, ¿qué le parecieron?

- Kailan es encantadora, me es difícil creer que sea una Cross.—dice con orgullo. –Tuvo suerte de no sacar el asqueroso carácter de los Cross. –el apellido lo dice con desprecio.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro. Después de todo lleva lo Cross en la sangre.

- No niego que tiene algo de los Cross, pero no es una bastarda como ellos, tiene buen corazón, es amable, no es egoísta, en fin, no heredo lo más peor de los Cross. –dice despectiva, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Y Eiren? –Komui la mira divertido.

- Eiren… Eiren es una Cross en todo el sentido de la palabra. –la frente de la mujer se sombreo de negro. –Bueno, ya es mucho pedir que una de las hijas de Edrcik tuviera la suerte de no sacar lo peor de los Cross. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios y Komui sonríe divertido.— lo que más lamento es que mi linda Kailan se haya librad de sacar lo peor de los Cross, pero ahí va y se enamora de uno que parece ser un Cross perdido. –la mujer suspira con pesar. –Pobre, pobre de mi niña, carga una cruz con un padre Cross, con un tío como el peor de los Cross, una hermana Cross y un amado que parece Cross. –la mujer saca un pañuelo para limpiar sus dramáticas lágrimas y Komui ya siente lastima por Kailan.

- Eiren se deprimirá cuando sepa que tienes favoritismo hacia Kailan. –comenta para después darle un sorbo de té.

- Si Eiren es tan Cross como vi, le importara tanto como le importa una cucaracha. –la mujer suspira con pesadez y Komui asintió estando de acuerdo.

- ¿Y te quedaras a esperarlas para que te las presente?

- No. –la mujer se pone de pie con suma elegancia.

- ¿Por qué? Después de todo son tus nietas, tú ya las conoces, ¿no crees que tienen el derecho de conocerte? –Komui la mira curioso.

- No es el momento, además si Edrick se entera que estuve a menos de mil metros de ellas, incluso lo suficiente cerca para tocar una de ellas me querrá matar.

- Exageras. –Komui sonríe divertido, pensando que bromea. –Por muy sobreprotector que sea con sus hijas no creo que sea capaz de matar a su propia madre porque se acerca e ellas. –comenta divertido, pero al ver la seriedad de la mujer borra su sonrisa.

- Y yo que pensé que sabias como son los Cross… esos dos que nacieron de mis entrañas me desprecia y digamos que el sentimiento es mutuo. –la mujer agita una mano restándole importancia. –aun así por curiosidad cuando supe la existencia de mis nietas que fue cuando ellas tenían como tres y cinco años... –comenta pensativa para después encogerse de hombros restándole importancia. –…me dio curiosidad conocerlas al enterarme que son las primeras Cross mujeres en nacer, quería saber cómo son… entonces fui a casa de Edrick y claramente me dijo que si me acercaba a menos de mil metros a una de sus hijas me mataba.

- Seguro lo dijo por amenazar, ya sabes como es.

- Porque sé cómo es, sé que lo dijo enserio. –la mujer lo mira seria, dejándole ver que no miente y Komui frunce el ceño. –sabiendo esto espero no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí… aun no quiero morir, menos en manos de mi propio hijo.

- Lady María me ofendes. Jamás pondré en riesgo la vida de la mujer que fue la mejor amiga de mi madre. –le dice serio como muy pocas veces se le ve y la mujer asintió.

- Me retiro, ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí… fue un gusto volverte a ver Komui.

- Igualmente lady María. –Komui se pone de pie para despedirla. –espero la siguiente vez que nos volvamos a ver sea pronto y no pasen trece años como esta vez. –comenta divertido y la mujer asintió.

**Continuará**

**spero ese par haya aprendido la leccion**

**enserio ke ame la escena kailan-lavi y yuu-eiren *o***

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**muchas graciias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	25. Loco San Valentín

**Loco San Valentín**

Un día antes de San Valentín y Eiren se encuentra en su habitación, sentada en la cama y mirando hacia el buro, donde está su reloj de arena del cual va contando los granitos de arena que van cayendo.

Su gato está dormido en las piernas de la pelinegra, viéndose de lo más feliz aun entre sueños.

La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a Lavi que tiene cara de haber consumido sustancias dañinas para el cerebro, y un aura brillante lo rodea, pero al divisar a su amiga parpadea, sin que esa aura llena de felicidad deje de rodearlo.

- Así de aburrida debes de estar como para ponerte a hacer eso. –comenta burlón haciendo que Eiren voltee a verlo con reproche.

- Me has hecho perder la cuenta, ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo. –dice molesta volteando el reloj.

- Deja eso. –Lavi toma el reloj y lo esconde tras su espalda.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! –exige haciendo un infantil puchero.

- ¡En vez de estar haciendo eso deberías ponerte a hacer chocolates! –le dice con reproche y apuntándola con un dedo de su mano libre.

- ¿Y eso como para qué? –Eiren lo mira como si fuera un subnormal, que de hecho para ella lo es.

- ¿Qué no sabes que día es mañana? –pregunta mirándola como si fuera un sacrilegio.

- ¿Doce de diciembre? –pregunta insegura y el pelirrojo se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano.

- Lo siento, es mi culpa. Olvide que jamás sabes en que día estamos. –dice resignado, como si ella fuera un caso imposible, que de hecho lo es. –Mañana es catorce de febrero.

- ¡Ahh…! Gracias por decirme en que día estamos. –comenta sin mucho interés. –Ya podré dormir en paz sabiendo que hoy es trece de febrero. –comenta con sarcasmo, dejándose caer en la cama, quedando boca arriba, usando sus brazos como almohadas.

- ¡¿No recuerdas que se festeja mañana?! –exclama algo choqueado, como si eso fuera un sacrilegio.

- Mmm… —Eiren se soba la barbilla pensativa. –El día de los reyes magos. –responde segura, agradeciendo que su amigo se lo haya recordado para hacerle su cartita a los reyes y le traigan sus regalos.

Lavi cae estilo anime, para al siguiente segundo ponerse de pie sobándose el puente de la nariz.

- Creo que estas fechas me están afectando, lo siento, es mi culpa, te pregunto cosas pendejas, siendo que te conozco. –dice resignado, pensando que debió evitarla, estaba de tan buen humor porque mañana es el día que lo llenan de regalos y chocolates, y su amiga cegándole el buen humor. –Mañana es uno de los días más importantes para mí. –le dice firme. –Es San Valentín, el día en que todas mis fans me dan chocolates y tu como buena amiga que eres tienes que darme uno por obligación. –ordena con firmeza. –Este año no será como los pasados, ahora si me acorde de recordártelo un día antes parque que no salgas con que pensabas que era navidad o no sé qué otra fecha. –le dice mostrando reproche, no lo pueden culpar adora las golosinas y su amiga siempre olvida regalárselas el día que las fechas la obligan a hacerlo como digna amiga que es de él, todavía que le da el privilegio a la tarada de ser su mejor amigo y la maldita mal agradecida hasta ahorita se ha zafado de pagarle por su amistad como es debido en estas fechas.

- ¡¿Dijiste San Valentín?! –exclama poniéndose de pie rápidamente como si trajera un resorte en la cola, de hecho no escucho todo el rollo que se hecho Lavi, cuando dijo que día era mañana se quedó sorprendida.

- ¿Y mi chocolate qué? –pregunta ofendido cuando la ve correr hacia la puerta.

- ¡Si, si, si me da tiempo te hago uno por obligación sino le robo uno a alguien y te lo doy! –dice abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- Mañana me le declarare a Lenalee. –Lavi sonríe de forma socarrona viendo como su amiga detiene su acción de salir de la habitación y lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro. –Cuando me entregue su chocolate por obligación le pediré que sea mi novia formal. –el pelirrojo amplía su sonrisa.

- Pobre, pobre Allen, tendré que consolarlo. –Eiren ríe entre dientes. – ¿Sera la buena acción del año? –Eiren también le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Si, ya sabes que se hace una al año para no ir al infierno. –el pelirrojo le guiña su ojos de forma cómplice.

- Hay que seguir la costumbre. –Eiren mostrándose divertida termina saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Lenalee y Kailan están sobre sus respectivas camas terminando de envolver sus chocolates. Lenalee tiene cuatro de ellos, pero el que más destaca y es más grande es el de Allen.<p>

Kailan al mirar de reojo notando como su amiga se empeña más en darle más detalle a la envoltura del gran chocolate que Lenalee le dará a Allen, le dio algo de risa pero se contuvo por exteriorizarla. Después mira sus chocolates, ella tiene tres envueltos y se sonroja al notar que el de Lavi es más grande y tiene una mejor envoltura.

- ¡Listo! –Lenalee se pone de pie mostrándose complacida. – ¿Terminaste? –pregunta volteando a ver a Kailan.

- Si. –Kailan le sonríe amigable.

- Bueno, iré con nii-san a ayudarle con unas cosas. –la peli-verde toma los chocolates en sus brazos y los mete al ropero.

Kailan sigue con la mirada a Lenalee hasta que esta sale de la habitación para después posar su mirada en el chocolate que le dará a Lavi.

- _Este será el primer chocolate que le regale siendo una mujer y no una niña… pero tendré que dárselo haciéndole creer que es un chocolate por obligación. –_Kailan suspira con pesadez, mostrando algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

La puerta de la habitación se abre haciendo que Kailan envuelva los chocolates con una sábana, viéndose algo nerviosa al voltear hacia la entrada pensando que es alguno de los chicos, pero suspira aliviada al ver que es su hermana que sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Imouto de mi vidaza ayúdame a hacer un chocolate de San Valentín! –exclama con emoción y Kailan la mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

- ¿Le harás un chocolate de San Valentín a alguien? –pregunta incrédula, su hermana nunca hace nada por nadie al menos que esto le convenga.

- Sí, eso acabo de decir. –Eiren asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

- ¿Puedo saber quién es el afortunado mortal al que la grandiosa Eiren le dará el privilegio de hacerle un chocolate? –pregunta sarcástica, seguro su hermana quiere hacer un chocolate picante o algo así para dárselo como broma a Lavi, es la única explicación que le haya al suceso.

- ¿Quién más? Mi chico especial. –dice con orgullo y sonriéndole juguetona.

Kailan ahora si la mira incrédula, no pensó que su hermana tuviera un chico especial que le guste al grado de querer hacerle un chocolate, entonces recordó la cita que ella tuvo con Allen hace unos días y el beso que se dieron antes de la cita.

- ¿De casualidad ese chico especial es Allen? –pregunta realmente curiosa, si la respuesta es si Lenalee tendrá competencia.

- ¿Me ayudaras? –Eiren la mira curiosa, ignorando la pregunta. –Nunca he cocinado, pero tu si y lo haces de maravilla, seguro sabrás enseñarme y con lo rápida que soy aprendiendo no batallaremos. –dice con seguridad y arrogancia.

- Vale, te ayudare. –Kailan le sonríe amigable, dejo que no le responda la pregunta, pero para que la desviara es porque si va para Allen. –_pobre nee-san por primera vez le interesa un chico al cual está dispuesta a hacerle un chocolate, pero dicho chico está más que coladito por Lenalee, con el orgullo que tiene nee-san seguro será un golpe bajo pero al menos eso le enseñara a no creerse superior a todo el mundo y a que no todos los hombres caen a sus encantos, eso le dará algo de humildad… aun así me da tristeza por ella, yo sé lo que se siente no ser correspondida.—_los ojos de Kailan mostraron algo de tristeza. –Necesitamos ir a comprar todos los ingredientes.

- ¡Eso está solucionado, ya los compre! –Eiren alza una bolsa de plástico que sostiene con su mano derecha.

- _Jamás la había visto tan entusiasmada por hacerle algo a alguien… debe gustarle mucho. –_Kailan sintió algo de pena por su hermana.

* * *

><p>Eiren le pidió prestada la cocina al cocinero de los estudiantes, bueno más bien obligo a que les deje la cocina a ella y a su hermana bajo amenaza. Kailan tuvo que disculparse con el pobre cocinero que estaba que se orinaba en los pantalones, Eiren y sus amenazas dan miedo.<p>

En cada lado de la mesa de cocina se ve a Kailan y Eiren, cada uno usa un delantal blanco sobre su uniforme. Y sobre la mesa están todos los ingredientes para hacer el chocolate.

- Bueno nee-san, primero cortaremos el chocolate en pequeños trozos para fundirlo. –explica dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

- ¡Okey! –Eiren sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren y toma un cuchillo. –me corte. –comenta tranquila mirando como de uno de sus dedos sale sangre a propulsión.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste cortarte si apenas tocaste el cuchillo?! –exclama asustada viendo sorprendida la sangre que sale del dedo de su hermana.

- No sé, solo lo tome así. –Eiren vuelve a tomar el cuchillo. –Me corte de nuevo. –comenta tranquila mirando el otro dedo alado del que se desangra, desangrándose del nuevo corte con la misma intensidad que el anterior.

- ¡Waaa…!... ¡Nee-san curemos esos dedos o terminaras muriendo desangrada! –exclama alterada y corriendo hacia ella, además de asustada se ve incrédula, ni ella misma supo cómo cojones su hermana se cortó el dedo si nada más tomo el cuchillo y al siguiente ya tenía el corte.

Ya limpia la cocina de toda la sangre y gracias a la suerte que se carga Eiren ninguno de sus ingredientes se manchó, ¡válgame!, ni la ropa se manchó, es tan sorprendente ese hecho como el que se corte casi de la nada, con decir que hasta Kailan se manchó cuando intento auxiliarla y se tuvo que cambiar el delantal.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente se ve a ambas de pie en cada lado de la mesa, con los ingredientes sobre la mesa. Eiren sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren y en los dedos donde se cortó ahora son adornados por banditas de caritas felices. Kailan se le ve cansada, el accidente de su hermana le quito varios años de vida.<p>

- Bueno, sigamos. –Kailan suspira con pesadez. –Nos quedamos donde…

- Yo parto el chocolate para fundirlo. –interrumpe tomando el cuchillo. –Me corte. –comenta mirando tranquila el nuevo dedo que salió accidentado.

Kailan le arrebata el cuchillo esquivando el chorro de sangre para que no la manche.

- Yo partiré el chocolate, desde ahora tú no te acercaras a ningún objeto con filo. –dice firme. –No entiendo cómo te cortas solo con tomar un cuchillo siendo que has utilizado armas filosas y punzocortantes para pelear. –Kailan entrecierra los ojos.

- Ni yo lo sé. La cocina siempre ha sido como una zona de accidentes para mí, por eso padre no me dejaba estar cerca de ella, ni siquiera a un metro de ella. –comenta pensativa con su dedo aun desangrándose. Y Kailan ahora entiende porque la cocina era terreno estrictamente prohibido para Eiren. –Tal vez tengo un sistema en mi cerebro que se activa con solo tomar un arma para cortar y desangrar a la gente, pero en la cocina con sus ondas alfa hace que me dañe a mí misma. –explica con voz de sabionda como si fuera algo de lo más lógico y a Kailan le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo estúpido que sonó eso. –Imouto me está dando el babido. –los ojos de Eiren tornan forma de espiral.

- ¡Waaa…! ¡Curemos tu herida! –Kailan corre hacia ella para auxiliarla antes de que se le muera desangrada.

* * *

><p>Se ve el campo de guerra, digo la cocina que por como se ve para el caso es lo mismo. La pobre cocina esta calcinada,—<em>Eiren casi la quema al prender el horno. –<em>manchada de cacao, betún e incluso en las paredes hay sangre.

Kailan está de rodillas en el suelo, se le ve muy cansada, su cabello esta despeinado, parece un nido de pájaros, su ropa manchada de muchas cosas, ni trayendo delantal su uniforme se salvó, incluso su cara esta manchada. Un aura desolada rodea a la pobre chica.

- _Siento que perdí como diez años de vida aquí… ahora sé porque padre no dejaba que se acercara en la cocina, cualquier cosa que toma la convierte en arma… ¿Cómo cojonees hizo para que un simple e inocente huevo estallara de la nada?... si ella controla el fuego ¿cómo nada más encendiendo una mecha del horno en lo más bajo hizo que saliera una gran llama de fuego que casi quema toda la cocina? ¿y cómo cojones solo sus ingredientes se salvaron?... lo mejor es no pensar en esto, bloquear este recuerdo de mi cerebro, recordarlo solo conseguirá que muera joven… pero una cosa si es segura, no vuelvo ayudar a nee-san a cocinar nada, ni siquiera a hervir agua. –_Kailan llora internamente, ya puede incluir este día como uno de sus peores días.

Eiren está sentada sobre la mesa de lo más tranquila, cabe mencionar que la pelinegra esta como si no hubiera pasado nada, limpiecita, nada cansada y peinadita. Solo sus diez dedos de la mano tienen banditas de caritas felices.

- Imouto ¿crees que ya este? –pregunta impaciente.

- Tal vez. –responde cansada.

Eiren de un salto cae de pie al suelo y camina hacia el refrigerador. Nada más toco la perilla de la puerta del refrigerador y esta cayo ocasionando un sonido fuerte al caer, Kailan ya ni se exalto, lleva sucediendo cosas así desde que Eiren entro a la cocina.

Eiren toma la charola donde está su chocolate, charola en forma esférica, cuando Kailan le pregunto la razón de no elegir un corazón si se la dará a su chico especial, Eiren solo dijo que los corazones son cursi y ella no es una cursi.

- Kailan ya está listo, ¿dónde lo pongo?

- Sobre el plato que está en la mesa para adornarlo. –dice cansada, ósea solo es eso, ¿qué puede pasar si lo hace ella sola?

Eiren asintió y volteo la bandeja para echar el chocolate en el plato, más este no salió solo, así que lo agito, lo agito y lo agito hasta que este mismo salió. Nada más cayó sobre el plato y ese pedazo de la mesa se quebró, cayendo el plato en el suelo con el chocolate encima.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –Kailan se voltea viendo el hueco en la mesa y viendo al plato en el suelo con el chocolate encima.

- No sé, solo lo eche ahí y eso paso. –comenta Eiren rascándose la nuca.

Kailan se acerca a ella y toma el chocolate sintiendo que pesa más de lo que debería pesar. Curiosa lo deja caer en la mesa y la agujero como si hubiera aventado sobre ella una dura roca.

- ¿Por qué lo tiras? Sabes el trabajo que me costó hacerlo. –reclama molesta, recogiendo su chocolate y sacudiéndole cualquier basurita o polvo que se le pudo pegar, no hará otro, no cuando casi pierde los dedos de la mano haciendo solo uno.

- _Nee-san hizo de un chocolate un arma… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –_Kailan parpadea algo incrédula. –_ahora no siento compasión por nee-san sino por Allen, seguro ella sabe que Allen la rechazara y planea vengarse haciendo que se quiebre todos los dientes con ese chocolate. –_Kailan suspira con pesadez. –Nee-san mejor deberías comprar un chocolate. –le dice seria.

- Pero si no se manchó, ni se aterro, el piso está limpio de las tantas veces que lo limpiaste para quitar mi sangre. –dice berrinchuda.

- Si, bueno, el problema no es ese sino que…

- Quiero darle algo que yo misma hice. –Eiren la mira seria. – ¿Crees que me hice cortes en mis diez dedos por nada?

Kailan la mira sorprendida, pero después le sonríe levemente.

- _Allen Walker más vale te comas ese chocolate, no perdí muchos años de mi vida por nada. –_Kailan se muestra algo divertida. –Bueno adornemos ese chocolate. –Eiren asintió con firmeza.

* * *

><p>- Mira Kailan, está listo. –Eiren sonríe como niña de prescolar que hizo su primer dibujo, extendiéndole el plato a su hermana.<p>

Kailan que solo quiere dormir, descansar y olvidarse de esta fea experiencia mira la obra de arte de su hermana. Más que chocolate de San Valentín, parece chocolate de Halloween, incluso ante lo redondo parece una tétrica calabaza roja, con esos ojos negros tan tétricos, esa sonrisa de dientes picudos. Sino fuera porque abajo dice con letras blancas un "Feliz San Valentín" no se sabría que ese chocolate sea de lo que se supone que es.

- Quedo muy mono, quise dibujar su cara cuando está furioso, esa que lo hace parecer demonio y tanto me gusta… y creo que casi me quedo igual, no sabía que tenía talento para dibujante, incluso pinte de rojo el chocolate como símbolo de la pasión. –dice poética.

- Es un chocolate muy peculiar, seguro jamás lo olvidara. –Kailan sonríe nerviosa y Eiren satisfecha. –_bueno, tengo que admitir que se parece un poco a la cara de póker que pone Allen. Y no mentí, quedara tan traumado al ver esa terrorífica cara echa de chocolate que jamás la olvidara._

* * *

><p>Allen va caminando por los pasillos de la orden, silbando entonando una melodía de una pegajosa canción que oyó por ahí.<p>

- ¡Allen! –el mencionado detiene su camino y voltea viendo a una sonriente Eiren acercándose hacia él.

- Eiren, no te había visto en todo el día. –dice amigable cuando ella llego a su lado comenzando a caminar a la par.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? –Eiren le sonríe de forma cómplice.

- Desembucha. –dice sonriendo travieso.

- Mañana Lavi se le va a declarar a Lenalee, cuando ella le dé su chocolate por obligación. –comenta de forma insinuante y Allen ensancha los ojos, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse. –Ese Lavi es todo un loquillo. –Eiren sigue su camino ignorando como Allen se quedó de pie y quieto en un estado de shock, mucho menos dándose cuenta que un par de metros atrás, doblando el pasillo esta Kailan recargada en la pared en la misma condición que Allen, dejando ver que escucho todo.

* * *

><p>Finalmente el día de San Valentín llego. Kanda está escondiéndose de sus fans en la azotea, como todos los años.<p>

Se encuentra acostado encima del pequeño cuarto donde se abre la puerta de la azotea. Escucho como esta se abre, pero le restó importancia, sino se asoma nadie lo ve, si nadie lo ve nadie sabrá donde esta y él seguirá con su tranquilidad intacta.

- ¡Con que aquí estabas Shoun!

Al oír la voz de Eiren abre los ojos, con cautela gatea hacia la orilla viendo como esta camina hacia la baranda donde está el estúpido gato.

- _De haber sabido que aquí estaba lo hubiera empujado haciéndolo quedar como un accidente… sin testigos hubiera sido el crimen perfecto. –_Kanda chasquea la lengua molesto.

- ¡Mira! ¡Tú regalo de San Valentín! –exclama sacando un chocolate liquido en caja y vaciándolo en el plato del agua para el gato.

Meloso el gato salto para restregarse en los pies de ella en forma de agradecimiento y cuando coloco el plato en el suelo el gato comenzó a tomarse el chocolate de lo más feliz.

- _¿Qué estuviste haciendo loca? –_para Kanda no pasó desapercibido que Eiren tiene banditas en todos los dedos, razón por la que su ceño esta fruncido.

- ¿Adivina que Shou-chan? –pregunta cómplice, poniéndose en cuclillas para acariciar al gato mientras bebe su leche. –Lavi se le va a declarar a Lenalee, entonces yo aprovechare la depresión de Allen para hacerlo mi amante, ¿a qué es buena idea? –el gato alza la mirada y ruge molesto. — ¡Sabia que me apoyarías! –Eiren se pone de pie ignorando los rugidos del gato y sin más salta de la azotea, cayendo de pie en uno de los árboles, y así bajar al suelo de un salto ágil.

- _Pensé que ya se había dado por vencida con ese moyashi. –_Kanda furioso salta quedando de pie donde Eiren estaba antes y mira por donde esta se va corriendo.

- ¿Celoso?

A Kanda casi se le sale un pedo del susto, mira a su derecha viendo a Shoun con su apariencia humana, completamente desnudo y sentado en la barandilla.

- ¿Desde cuándo…? –pregunta amenazante.

- ¿Desde cuándo soy humano? –pregunta juguetón. –Bueno habiendo mucho mago aquí puedo obtener más energía, por lo que al ser hoy San Valentín decidí usarla para pasar este día con mi amada… me dio chocolate a mí y a ti no. –Shoun le saca la lengua y Kanda lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Siendo así, ¿por qué no te transformaste cuando ella estaba aquí e impediste que fuera con ese moyashi? –Kanda habla de forma sombría.

- ¿Por qué no saliste tú de tu escondite y lo impediste? –Shoun le sonríe con mofa y Kanda saca su espada, amenazándole con el filo el cuello. –Te odio. –Shoun inclina su rostro hacia Kanda, mirándolo con infinito odio, sin importarle que el filo de la espada le haga un corte en la piel del cuello, sacándole algo de sangre.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. –Kanda le sonríe de forma espeluznante.

- Pero no sé si odiar o alegrarme lo idiota que eres para no darte cuenta. –Shoun le sonríe burlón.

- No me provoques. –dice amenazante.

- Solo te diré que… Eiren sabía que estabas ahí escondido cuando me dijo eso. –Shoun le sonríe con más burla.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Kanda frunce su ceño.

- Conozco a Eiren tanto o más que a mí mismo. Sé porque hace y dice las cosas, que espera al hacerlas, y créeme; para mí fortuna no hiciste lo que ella esperaba. –Shoun le saca la lengua y salta hacia atrás, cayendo en picada del edificio. – ¡Iré con mi amada a pasar este día y la alejare de ese enano feo! –le grita triunfante, pero a medio camino se convierte en gato, el cual cae en cuatro al suelo, mostrándose confundido.

- Y dice que el idiota soy yo… robo energía pero no la suficiente para estar al menos una hora como humano y el pendejo la desperdicio conmigo. –dice para sí mismo mirando al gato con mofa el cual mira hacia donde esta él fulminándolo con la mirada, como si hubiera oído lo que dijo.

Allen está encerrado en su habitación, sentado en su cama, abrazando sus piernas que están flexionadas. Se supone que hoy es el gran día donde las chicas

* * *

><p>le regalan chocolate y él emocionado lo recibe, adora que le regalen comida, pero no, está ahí encerrado. No sabe porque se siente furioso con Lavi, porque tiene ganas de golpearlo y exigirle que se aleje de Lenalee. Mucho menos sabe porque tiene miedo de que ella le diga que si, tal vez es porque sabe cómo es Lavi, y no quiere que lastime y utilice a su amiga como lo hace con las demás, pero si Lenalee que lo conoce le dice que si entonces no debería entrometerse… ¿o sí?<p>

- Allen llevo buscándote por todos lados. –dice exasperada, adentrándose en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –Toma, mi chocolate de compromiso. –le dice juguetona, acercándose a él y extendiéndole una pequeña caja envuelta en rojo, con un lazo blanco.

- Gracias. –Allen lo toma, dedicándole una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Kailan lo mira preocupada. –pensé que estarías en la cafetería recibiendo feliz todos esos chocolates como el año pasado. –comenta divertida.

- Yo… no lo sé. –Allen lleva una mano a su pecho, viéndose confundido. –Eiren me dijo que hoy Lavi se le va a declarar a Lenalee. –Kailan inclino su rostro hacia abajo haciendo que su flequillo tape sus ojos, provocando que se vea algo sombría. –No sé porque eso me molesta tanto… pienso que es porque Lavi no le conviene a Lenalee, entonces pienso que si no es Lavi puede ser otro y eso me enfurece mucho, no quiero verla con otro… ¿crees que me esté enfermando de lo mismo que Komui? –Allen la mira asustado y Kailan alza su rostro sonriendo divertida.

- No, no es eso. –Kailan se muestra más divertida al verlo suspirar aliviado. – ¿Allen enserio no te das cuenta? –Allen niega. –Veamos… Lenalee te gusta. –el albino se sonroja.

- ¡Tú también me gustas, ambas son mis amigas y también me gusta Eiren! –exclama rápidamente.

- ¿Te gustamos de la misma forma? –Kailan le habla con absoluta paciencia.

- Tú y Eiren sí, pero Lenalee… no quiero ofenderte pero resalta más, es especial. –dice apenado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y desviando la mirada.

- _¡Es tan mono! –_Kailan se contuvo para no chillar emocionada. – ¿Desearías besar a Lenalee? –Allen se sonroja más. – ¿Deseas besarme a mí o a nee-san? –Allen niega rápidamente.

- No me malentiendas, tú y Eiren son muy guapas pero yo…

- A ti solo te gusta Lenalee. –Kailan le sonríe compresiva y Allen se muestra más sonrojado. –Y no como amiga, sino como algo más…

- Pero Lavi se le declarara. Ella no debería…

- ¿Y ya le dijo que si? –Kailan alza ambas cejas. –Ni siquiera sabes si ya se le declaro. El Allen que conozco no se da por vencido con esa facilidad y sin al menos luchar. –Kailan le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice.

- ¡Es verdad! –Allen se pone de pie de un brinco. – ¡Gracias Kailan! –Allen sale corriendo de la habitación ante la mirada divertida de Kailan.

- _Lo siento nee-san, si yo no hubiera dando ese empujón a Allen tal vez tú y él… creo que también soy egoísta como todo Cross. –_Kailan refleja algo de culpa en la mirada.

* * *

><p>Kanda decidió ir a su habitación para mejor encerrarse en ella, de pronto el día se hizo asqueroso. Así que camina mirando a todos lados con cautela para que nadie lo vea. Sin ver que frente a él va caminando Eiren también mirando a ambos lados con cautela. Inevitablemente ambos chocaron justo frente a la habitación de Kanda haciendo que ambos se tambaleen hacia atrás, pero el peli-azul fue rápido así que la tomo del brazo evitando que caiga.<p>

- ¡Yuu-yuu! –exclama sorprendida y nerviosa teniendo su otra mano escondida tras su espalda.

Kanda entrecierra la mirada, si ella está nerviosa es porque planea hacer una de las suyas.

- ¿Qué escondes? –pregunta amenazante.

- Nada, nada. –dice rápidamente y desviando la mirada.

- ¡Ah! –Kanda mira atrás de Eiren sorprendido haciendo que esta voltee y de un rápido movimiento le quita lo que escondía, haciendo que Eiren lo fulmine con la mirada. – ¿Qué es esto? –Kanda mira curioso la cosa que está dentro de esa bolsa de celofán con moño rojo, parece un dulce de Halloween o algo así.

- ¡Es mi chocolate! –Eiren se lo arrebata y le saca la lengua.

- ¿Qué no se supone que las chicas son las que regalan? –Kanda la mira con indiferencia. –quien sea que te lo regalo seguro quería asustarte.

- Que maldito, si este chocolate quedo muy mono… es el chocolate perfecto no por nada lo hice con mis propias manos, sin duda una obra de arte. –Eiren lo fulmina con la mirada viéndose más indignada.

Kanda mira los dedos de ella que siguen con esas banditas, la conoce, esa loca jamás hace nada por nadie. Sabe para quién es ese chocolate, lo que hizo que enfureciera más.

- _Incluso le hace chocolates a ese moyashi. –_Kanda siempre desea matar a Allen, pero ahora desea matarlo, revivirlo, matarlo nuevamente, revivirlo para después matarlo más cruel mente así hasta que se aburra y duda aburrirse de eso. – ¡jum! –Kanda se voltea hacia su habitación dispuesto a entrar en ella.

- ¡Espera Yuu-yuu, Komui quiere verte en su oficina! –le dice rápidamente.

- _Una misión seguramente, me viene como anillo al dedo… solo quiero alejarme de ese par de estúpidos. –_sin mirarla o decirle algo mas Kanda va directo a la oficina de Komui, duda que alguna loca se le acerque para querer darle algo, con el aura y expresión que traen seguro se zurran del miedo.

Eiren lo mira alejarse teniendo una mirada tranquila.

* * *

><p>Komui está de lo más feliz en su oficina mirando como si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo: el chocolate que su linda Lenalee le dio. Un aura brillante lo rodea.<p>

La puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a un furioso Kanda.

- Que sea rápido… ¿Qué misión hare? –le dice cortante sacando a Komui de bobolandia.

- ¿Misión? Si no hay misiones ahora. –Komui lo mira como el loco que es, seguro alguna fan le dio un chocolate con opio o marihuana.

- Entonces ¿para qué me llamaste? –Kanda se ve más furioso, no hay misión y él quería una justo ahora.

- Yo no te llame. –Komui lo mira como si fuera un desperdicio humano.

- Pero Eiren…

- Ahí lo tienes, si Eiren te dio el recado seguro te jugo una broma… para empezar ni ella ni Lavi me harían el favor de avisarle a alguien que los he mandado a llamar, deberías saber eso, se supone los conoces. –komui lo mira como si no tuviera neuronas vivas y Kanda suelta un gruñido de frustración, asustando a Komui que rápidamente salto y se escondió atrás de su silla, el peli-azul parece un demonio apunto de matar.

Más furioso por ser conejillo de una de las bromas de Eiren, Kanda sale estudio. Estampando la puerta al salir.

* * *

><p>Lenalee está buscando a Allen por los patios de la escuela, ya lo busco en los edificios pero nada.<p>

- ¡Lenalee! –la mencionada se detiene y voltea viendo a Lavi caminar hacia ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Lenalee lo mira como si fuera un fantasma.

- Buscándote. –Lavi sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que su ojo se cierre.

- ¿No deberías estar en la cafetería recibiendo chocolates de tus fans? –pregunta incrédula, cuando era niño el pelirrojo hasta organizaba pidiendo que hagan filas para dárselo.

- Deje un letrero en la cafetería diciendo que no recibiré chocolates hasta después de las doce de mediodía. –responde sin borrar su sonrisa y a Lenalee le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Bueno, ya que te veo y aprovechando que no estas rodeado de chicas... –de la bolsa que trae Lenalee saca una pequeña caja rectangular de color azul con un moño rojo. –Toma, gracias por ser mi amigo Lavi, y feliz San Valentín. –dice entregándoselo.

- ¿Te me estas declarando? –pregunta coqueto recibiéndolo.

- ¡Es un chocolate de amigos! –dice rápidamente avergonzada y sonrojada, divirtiendo más a Lavi.

Allen corre por todos lados en busca de Lenalee, pero se detiene de golpe al ver como Lenalee le entrega un chocolate y Lavi lo recibe.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corre y como si fuera todo le da un cabezazo a Lavi en el costado mandándolo a volar como treinta metros lejos.

Lenalee mira incrédula por donde salió volando y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- Allen-kun. –lo llama algo incrédula pero se sobresalta cuando Allen voltea hacia ella y la toma de las manos.

- ¿Le dijiste que si? –pregunta alterado y con expresión de loco.

- ¿A quién? –Lenalee lo mira asustada.

- A Lavi, ¿le dijiste que si a su declaración?!

- Lavi-kun no se me declaro. –responde confundida y apenada porque piense eso y Allen suspira aliviado. – ¿Qué sucede Allen-kun?

- ¡Me gustas! –dice rápidamente y todo sonrojado.

Lenalee se sonroja toda y siente su corazón palpitar tan fuerte que se le saldrá del pecho.

- Me he dado cuenta hoy que me gustas mucho. –le dice apenado y desviando la mirada.

Lenalee siente que está soñando, esta tan feliz.

Allen siente como suelta sus manos, pensando que lo va a rechazar la voltean a ver derrotado viendo como ella saca algo de una bolsa y se lo extiende, viendo una caja envuelta en papel rojo y un moño plata.

- También me gustas… ¿serias mi San Valentín? –pregunta avergonzada y sin mirarlo a la cara.

- Si. –Allen le sonríe feliz, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas y tomando el chocolate que le ofrecen.

* * *

><p>Kanda aun furioso entra a su habitación viendo sobre su cama el chocolate cara de demonio de Eiren. Molesto camina hacia la cama y lo toma.<p>

- ¡Estúpida, la cama de moyashi es la otra! –grita furioso aventando el chocolate a la dirección donde está la cama de Allen, pero lo aventó con tal fuerza que este se estrelló en la pared, enterrándose en la grieta que provoco.

Kanda mira incrédulo como el chocolate no se dañó, ni un rasguño se hizo.

* * *

><p>- Ese Allen, solo se lo paso porque es San Valentín. –Lavi se levanta del suelo sobándose la nuca adolorido, para después sobarse donde Allen le dio el cabezazo. –pero es la última vez que ayudo a ese moyashi. –murmura con rencor.<p>

- Lavi-kun.

El mencionado voltea viendo a Kailan sonriéndole amigable teniendo sus manos escondidas tras su espalda.

- Te vi volando y aproveche que estas solo para darte mi chocolate. –Kailan saca sus manos extendiéndole una gran caja envuelta con papel rojo y moño verde. – ¡Feliz San Valentín!

- Gracias. –Lavi le sonríe amigable, extendiendo sus manos para tomar el chocolate pero Kailan lo alejo.

- Es un chocolate por obligación. –le dice burlona.

- Lo sé. –le dice ofendido y Kailan divertida le da ahora si el chocolate. –Gracias. –Lavi le dedica una hermosa sonrisa y Kailan le dedica una igual.

- ¡Lavi!

Ante el grito ambos voltean viendo a Eiren correr hacia ellos con una jauría de chicos persiguiéndola haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca.

- ¡Eiren-sama, pídenos ser tu San Valentín!

- ¡Por favor aunque no me des chocolate déjame ser tu San Valentín!

- ¡Ámame por un día por lo menos Eiren-sama!

- ¡Eiren-sama déjame untar chocolate en ti y comérmelo como regalo de San Valentín!

La gota de sudor que resbala por la nuca de Lavi y Kailan se hace más grande.

Cuando Eiren pasa alado de Lavi le avienta algo que este atrapo en el aire. Viendo que es solo una pequeñísima caja que a lo mucho mide un centímetro cubico y ni envuelta esta.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! –pregunta Lavi hacia donde Eiren corre junto con toda la bola de hombres siguiéndola.

- ¡Mi chocolate por obligación!

- ¡¿A esto llamas chocolate por obligación?! –grita indignado sosteniendo con dos dedos la cajita y a Kailan le resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡Mira tarada, este es un verdadero chocolate por obligación! –grita más indignado alzando el chocolate que Kailan le dio.

- ¡Antes di que te di algo! –le grita volteando sin dejar de correr y sacándole la lengua.

- Maldita coda. –murmura resentido. –Veamos que chocolate me dio. –Lavi abre la caja y casi cae estilo anime al ver que es un mísero M&M y Kailan mira incrédula lo coda que es su hermana. –al menos esta vez me regalo algo. –la frente del pelirrojo se sombrea de negro y se echó el M&M a la boca.

Justo en ese momento se ve una intensa llama de fuego en la misma dirección donde Eiren se fue haciendo que Kailan sonría nerviosa y Lavi sonría con mofa.

- Ya se hartó de huir de ellos y los calcino. –comenta divertido, lamentando no haber visto como esos simples mortales suplican por piedad.

- ¡Chicas aquí esta Lavi-sama!

De la nada una jauría de mujeres corre hacia donde esta Lavi que sonríe nervioso, cuando todas se lanzan a Lavi como leonas en celo Kailan salto hacia atrás alejándose.

- ¡Kai-chan ayúdame! –suplica alzando las manos, intentando salir.

- No. –Kailan burlona le saca la lengua, se merece eso y más por todos los corajes que la ha hecho hacer.

- ¡Kailan! –Lavi llora y Kailan se aleja teniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro. – ¡Digna Cross tenías que ser!

* * *

><p>Es de noche y Allen teniendo cara bobalicona entra a su habitación, ignorando a Kanda que está sentado en su cama afilando su espada con expresión sombría, viendo al albino como depredador a su presa.<p>

- _Lenalee y yo somos novios ya, no pensé que se sintiera tan genial besar a la chica que te gusta… y Lenalee tiene razón, debemos mantener en secreto lo nuestro sino quiero ser asesinado y comido por Komui. –_de solo pensarlo se estremeció. –¿Qué pasa? –Allen mira curioso a Kanda al sentir su mirada. –ya se, andas deprimido porque nadie te regalo chocolate. –Allen ríe entre dientes, burlón. –Mira a mí me dio uno Kailan. –se lo enseña presumido. –Otro Lenalee. –un suspiro soñador sale de sus labios, ahorita mismo se comerá esas golosinas en la tranquilidad de su habitación. –y otro Eiren. –Allen saca de su saco una cajita igual que la que Eiren le dio a Lavi. –es pequeño pero la intensión es lo que cuenta.

Allen abre la cajita sacando el pequeño M&M anaranjado que le regalo y se lo echa a la boca saboreándolo, ignorando como la furia en Kanda se fue y lo mira sorprendido.

- ¿Eiren te dio eso? –pregunta apuntándole hacia la boca donde está el chocolate que comió.

- Sí, me lo acaba de dar. –dice presumido, dejando sus demás chocolates en la cama para comenzar a comerlos, abrirá primero el de Kailan, el de su Lenalee lo dejara para el final, entonces su vista se puso en lo que esta clavado en la pared y lo quita, y al ver lo que está dentro de la bolsa de celofán se asustó, está muy feo. – ¿Qué es esto? –pregunta asustado. –Se parece a ti cuando estás enojado. –le dice burlón,

Kanda se pone de pie y camina hacia él. El albino se pone en guardia por si quiere pelear, pero Kanda solo le arrebato el chocolate.

- Es mío. –le dice cortante, regresando a su cama.

Allen se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y mejor se sienta en su cama para disfrutar sus chocolates.

* * *

><p>Allen esta desparramado en la cama completamente dormido, hasta ronca. En su cama esta Kanda, sentado teniendo la pierna derecha flexionada y apoyando su espalda en la cabecera.<p>

Kanda sostiene el extraño y terrorífico chocolate ya sin la envoltura y le da vueltas en su mano, mirándolo de todo ángulo.

- _¿Cómo planeas que me coma esto, loca? Esta más duro que el metal. –_una pequeña sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro, a su mente vinieron las manos de Eiren teniendo banditas en los dedos. –_ ¿Qué planeas al hacerme sentir especial haciendo esto por mí?... se perfectamente que solo sería un juguete para ti, no tomas a nadie enserio. –_Kanda suspira con pesadez.

**Continuará**

**jajajjaja inshe chocolate, no solo es comestible sino ke el prepararlo le kito varios años de vida a la pobre de kailan, la cual sta demostrando ser digna cross jajajjajaja**

**bueno ya se hizo una parejita, faltan dos mas, veamos como se desenlaza su romance**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	26. La venganza de Komui

**La venganza de Komui**

Komui va caminando de lo más tranquilo hacia su estudio, teniendo sus manos entrelazadas atrás de su espalda. Cuando llega a su oficina abre la puerta, se adentra cerrándola tras de sí, pero se detiene de golpe a medio camino de llegar a su escritorio al ver sobre este una muñeca de Lenalee en versión chibi.

- Pero… ¡¿que ven mis oclayos?! —exclama sorprendido, tallándose los ojos por si se trata de una visión, ¡pero no!, ahí está la muñeca, así que inseguro se pellizco pensando que tal vez está soñando y para su felicidad es la realidad. — ¡Es real! –exclama lleno de dicha. – ¡Sabia que Santa Claus si existe!... algo tarde pero finalmente me ha traído lo que llevo años pidiéndole. –Komui muerde su boina y cascadas de lágrimas de felicidad salen de sus ojos.

Komui corre hacia la muñeca, abriendo sus brazos para tomarla en ellos como siempre soñó hacerlo cuando Santa se la trajera. Estaba a pocos centímetros de llegar a ella y hacer su fantasía realidad, pero una extraña luz salió de la muñeca.

- ¿Are? –Komui detuvo su carrera, mirando extrañado a la muñeca al ver como esta se comienza a inflar como si su Lenalee aumentara de peso de golpe y fue lo último que vio antes de oírse un "¡Boom!" que retumbo en toda la escuela.

* * *

><p>En la cafetería se ve a Allen siendo rodeado por un aura brillante que cegaría a cualquiera. Y Lenalee que está en las mismas está a su lado sosteniendo un tenedor que tiene algo de pastel.<p>

- Di: ¡ah! –le dice melosa, acercando el tenedor a la boca del albino.

- ¡Ah! –Allen abre la boca de lo más feliz.

- _Si quieren ocultar lo suyo de Komui no lo están haciendo muy bien… se me hace raro que aún no lo haya descubierto siendo que estos dos son muy obvios, seguro ha estado ocupando haciendo más locos experimentos. –_Kailan que está sentada enfrente de ellos los mira algo asqueada, tanta miel la empalago y eso que ella es adicta al dulce.

Todos, incluidos el par de enamorados se sobresaltan al oír esa fuerte explosión y al sentir el suelo retumbar.

- Vino de la oficina de Komui ¿no? –Allen mira curioso a su novia.

- Di: ¡ah! –dice melosa guiando nuevamente el tenedor hacia la boca de su novio, ignorando que la explosión vino de la oficina de su hermano o del laboratorio, igual es algo que pasa con frecuencia no hay que tomarle interés.

Allen al igual que todos en la cafetería se encogieron de hombros y siguieron en lo suyo, ya acostumbrados a que su director haga explotar cosas.

Kailan rodo los ojos al ver que esos dos siguen en su mundo de enamorados, como que ya no es divertido comer con ellos, e incluso sus escenas le están dando náuseas y le quitaron el apetito, así que mejor se puso de pie y camina hacia la salida de la cafetería sin despedirse, sabiendo que no sirve de nada hacerlo, solo gastara saliva innecesaria.

* * *

><p>Kanda está de pie en uno de los patios de la orden. Con agilidad y elegancia desenfunda su espada, colocándola frete al rostro haciendo que el filo quede de frente, haciendo que su rostro se refleje en ambos lados. Rayos eléctricos comenzaron a brotar de su cuerpo y espada.<p>

El fuerte sonido de la explosión retumbo haciendo temblar el suelo, pero Kanda sigue como si nada, dejando ver lo buena que es su concentración, o tal vez simplemente ya está acostumbrado a las explosiones provocadas por Komui, no dejara que algo que pasa todos los días lo desconcentre.

* * *

><p>Tras la puerta de la oficina de Komui están Lavi y Eiren en cuclillas con cara de demonios traviesos.<p>

- Tres, dos, uno.

Nada más terminaron de contar "uno" y se escuchó una fuerte explosión de adentro que mando a volar la puerta y el par de listillos salto para esquivarla.

El par se asoma a la destruida oficina viendo a Komui con brazos abiertos como si fuera a abrazar a alguien, todo chamuscado, con suerte se le salvaron un par de pelos.

Al instante los dos soltaron la carcajada, tocándose la tripa y saliéndoles lágrimas.

- ¡No me lo creo, siempre cae!... ¡Es tan sencillo joderlo! –exclaman entre carcajadas que los hace revolcarse en el piso.

- ¡Mira, apenas se le salvaron dos pelos! –Lavi ya está en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa.

- ¡Ay mi pansa! –Eiren le está haciendo compañía, abrazándose la tripa.

"Paff"; fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Komui al caer al suelo.

* * *

><p>Es de noche, hay luna llena. En el laboratorio secreto de Komui, ese del que nadie conoce su ubicación hasta ahorita y que aun así muchos han sido secuestrados para ser llevados ahí y ser conejillos de india, pero como el loco cuando los secuestra los seda antes de llevarlos ahí sigue sin saberse la ubicación por nadie, ni siquiera Lenalee sabe dónde está.<p>

En fin, se ve a Komui en dicho laboratorio con todo el cuerpo vendado pareciendo una momia. El hombre está de pie frente a una mesa y sostiene en cada una de sus manos un matraz bola, uno tiene un líquido color verde moco y el otro un líquido café caca. El líquido café lo vacío al matraz que tiene el líquido verde provocando un poco de ebullición.

- ¡Finalmente me vengare de esos dos! ¡Estoy seguro que esto funcionara! ¡wuajajajajaja…! –Komui comienza a reír de forma maniática, haciéndole competencia al conde milenario y para provocar más miedo a la escena un rayo se reflejó atrás de él.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se ve a Lenalee y Kailan caminando de lo más tranquilas por uno de los muchos pasillos de los muchos edificios de la orden. El par de chicas van platicando amenamente.<p>

- ¡Lalalalalala…!

Ambas chicas detienen su paso viendo extrañadas a Komui que camina al estilo Heidi de lado contrario a ellas, se le ve tan contento mientras en una de sus manos sostiene una botella de lo que parece licor.

- Komui despertó de muy buen humor. –comenta Kailan mirándolo como el loco que es, verlo así alerta todos sus sentidos. –lo que me sorprende es ver que esas quemaduras de grado tres que sufrió por la bromita de ayer estén curadas. –una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Kailan y Lenalee que asintió dándole la razón.

- A mí me sigue sorprendiendo eso, a veces pienso que nii-san no es de este mundo. –a Lenalee se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- Sino lo fuera, entonces tu tampoco Lenalee. –Kailan se soba la barbilla pensativa. –eres su hermana después de todo, al menos que seas adoptada.

- Si fuera adoptada me reconfortaría bastante, así al menos no habría posibilidad de que mis hijos salieran a mi hermano. –una sonrisa nerviosa y forzada adorna su rostro.

- Te entiendo, he pensado lo mismo en cuanto Eiren. –Kailan sonríe de la misma forma que su amiga.

- ¡Buenos días mi linda Lenalee! –saluda Komui pasando alado de su hermana mostrándole una expresión de drogado con aura brillante rodeándolo.

Lenalee se sorprendió porque no vino el abrazo estrangulador, restregada de mejilla y embarrada de lágrimas.

- No es que me queje, pero ver a tu hermano así de feliz me da mala espina. –comenta Kailan mirando al loco alejarse.

- A mí también. –Lenalee frunce el ceño. – ¡nii-chan ¿qué te tiene tan feliz?! –le grita realmente curiosa.

- ¡Finalmente me desharé de esos dos! –le grita en respuesta sin voltear a verla y siguiendo su camino a saltitos como toda Heidi en las montañas.

- ¡Ah! –exclaman ambas aliviadas, solo es eso.

Así que las dos siguen su camino por el lado contrario donde se fue Komui. Siguen su conversación y así paso un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos, así hasta llegar a diez minutos cuando ambas se detienen de golpe.

- Dijo que finalmente se deshará de esos dos ¿verdad? –Kailan mira de reojo a su amiga que la mira de la misma forma a ella.

- Al ver lo feliz que estaba es porque su plan tiene mucha posibilidad de funcionar.

Las dos entrecierran los ojos, para después su pupila moverse hacia arriba comenzando a meterse en su imaginación.

Imaginación Kailan, Lenalee:

_Se ve a Lavi y Eiren caminando como retrasados mentales, tomados de las manos y dando saltitos a todo estilo Heidi, incluso los vieron corriendo en un campo de rosas cuando de pronto frente a ellos aparece Komui con botella de licor en manos, todo se ve en modo chibi._

- _¡Licor! –exclaman Lavi y Eiren de lo más animados, alzando sus manos._

_Lavi le arrebata la botella que se empina, bebiendo gran contenido y después se la pasa a Eiren que hace lo mismo, luego una nube de humo los envuelve y al dispersarse están ambos convertidos en cucarachas. Komui comienza a reír como maniático y las pisa._

- _¡Finalmente me deshice de ellos! ¡Wuajajajajaja…! –Komui comienza a reír como el psicópata que es, incluso Voldemort parece un tierno angelito en comparación al malvado chibi Komui._

Fin de la imaginación de Kailan y Lenalee.

Kailan y Lenalee muestran expresión de horror, por muy desesperantes que sean esos dos no merecen morir como las cucarachas que son, sin contar que Eiren es hermana de Kailan y aunque le pese Lavi es el hombre que ama.

- ¡Tenemos que salvarlos! –grita Kailan, corriendo hacia la misma dirección donde se fue Komui.

A Lenalee le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero sigue a su amiga, después de todo esos dos son sus amigos, aunque sinceramente lo que más le preocupa es que si Komui mata a esos dos se echara la soga al cuello con el loco padre que tiene Eiren y el abuelo de Lavi, y pues por muy loco que este su hermano lo quiere, después de todo es su única familia.

* * *

><p>Allen va caminando por uno de los pasillos de uno de los edificios de la orden. El albino sostiene en sus brazos mucha comida que mira con tanto amor.<p>

Al sentir como el suelo se mueve como si de una estampida se tratara se detiene y alza la mirada viendo a Kailan y Lenalee correr hacia él alzando una cortina de tierra atrás de ellas.

- ¡Hola ch…!

Allen no termina su frase ya que nada más paso su novia alado de él lo tomo del cuello de la chamarra y se lo llevo con ella haciendo que se le caiga su amada comida.

- ¡Mi vidita! –con lágrimas de profundo dolor Allen estira sus manos hacia donde quedo su comida.

Lenalee con una vena hinchada en la frente jala más el cuello de la chamarra haciendo que Allen saque la lengua y comiencen a salirle lágrimas ante el ahogo que su novia está provocando en él.

* * *

><p>Kanda está en uno de los patios de la orden practicando con su espada. Cuando el piso comienza a temblar como si una estampida se acercara, alza la mirada viendo a esas dos locas correr hacia él y una de ellas lleva un moyashi.<p>

Le restó importancia, pero cuando lo pasan siente que unas garras se entierran en su frente sacándole sangre y haciéndolo poner una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Suéltame moyashi! –grita furioso, pareciendo un demonio y con esa sangre que escurre de donde esas garras se entierran lo hace ver más tétrico.

- ¡A no, si me llevan a mi te vas conmigo! –le dice tétrico y con dientes de serrucho.

- ¡No me metas en tus cosas, tarado! –Kanda mas sombrío empieza a desprender rayos que electrocutan a Allen, pero no lo va a soltar, de hecho afirmo más el agarre.

- ¡Tú te vienes, no sé ni a donde me llevan pero si sufriré sufrirás conmigo! ¡Wuajjajaajajajaja…! –Allen chamuscado y con pelo afro sigue riendo como psicópata y Kanda a todo estilo Pikachu no deja de electrocutarlo, ya cuando muera electrocutado lo tendrá que soltar.

Lenalee que fue inteligente y cuando su novio tomo a Kanda se puso un guante de hule y es con el que lo sostiene para que no la electrocuten, ¿cómo lo hizo sin soltarlo y en medio de la carrera? Ni idea, por algo es maga.

* * *

><p>En la cantina que está en la orden, esa que Komui se vio obligado a poner gracias a que Edrick lo obligo por querer complacer a su pequeña Eiren, se ve entrando a los clientes frecuentes, esos que incluso van en las mañanas, esos que se han quedado ahí dormidos, esos que lograron que esa cantina fuera creada, razón por la que los mayores de edad y maestros les están eternamente agradecidos ya que desde entonces ya no tienen que bajar al pueblo para embriagarse.<p>

En fin, el caso es que se ve a Lavi y Eiren entrar valiéndoles madre que apenas sean las diez de la mañana. Ambos toman asiento frente a la barra viendo al cantinero limpiar unas copas dándoles la espalda.

- Lo mismo de siempre viejo. –le pide amigable Lavi.

El cantinero voltea, sorprendiendo a esos dos al no ser el mismo cantinero de siempre, ese viejo gordo y calvo ha sido remplazado por uno que si tiene pelo, incluso hasta bigote y pecho peludo, además que tiene una vida más sana porque no sufre de sobrepeso.

Ninguno sospecho que se tratara de Komui disfrazado, ni viéndole las gafas que brillan igual que las del loco, mucho menos al verle esa boina característica de Komui, ni siquiera lo sospecharon al verle ese mechoncillo azabache caerle en la cara.

- ¿Y el viejo? –pregunta curiosa Eiren.

- Se enfermó, así que lo estoy remplazando. –le responde con voz de macho machote y con un acento italiano.

- ¡Eres italiano! –exclama Lavi apuntándolo como si acabara de descubrir que es mago. –lindo país, está lleno de mamacitas. –un aura brillante y mueca de drogado adorna su rostro.

- ¡Claro bambino, nuestras chicas son muy guapas! –Komui le alza el pulgar de la mano derecha en son de aprobación.

- Bueno viejo, los dos queremos lo mismo de siempre. –Eiren le guiña un ojo de forma confidencial.

- Como soy nuevo y no sé qué es lo mismo de siempre les ofreceré este nuevo vino recién importado. –dice como todo negociante poniendo sobre la barra una rara botella de vino. –acaba de llegar, así que serán los primeros en probarlo. –ahora su tono de voz se mostró como esas señoritas que hacen los comerciales para que llames a esos raros concursos de telenovelas.

- ¡Seremos los primeros en probarlo! –exclaman ambos maravillados y los lentes de Komui brillan de forma sospechosa.

La puerta del bar se abre de forma brusca creando un fuerte sonido de choque haciendo que casi todos en la cantina volteen viendo a Kailan con el pie alzado dejando ver que pateo la puerta para abrirla, a su lado Lenalee que tiene una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, sosteniendo del cuello de la chaqueta a Allen que con sus garra sostiene a Pikachu, digo a Kanda que no deja de desprender rayos.

Kailan ensancha los ojos al ver como Eiren y Lavi mirando curiosos hacia ellos dirigen un vaso con vino a los labios y tras la barra esta Komui que se soba las manos estilo señor Burns y mira tétrico a esos dos.

Kailan y Lenalee ponen expresión de circunstancia al ver como el líquido a entrado por la boca de esos dos y ahora seguro pasa por su garganta.

- ¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Por qué me miran así?... pensé estaban acostumbradas a mi belleza. –comenta Lavi curioso después de beber todo el líquido, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la barra, haciendo que un tic nervioso aparezca en la ceja derecha de las dos chicas.

- No seas tonto. –Eiren deja el vaso vacío sobre la barra y le da un zape a su amigo. –te miran así porque apenas notan lo feo que eres. –le dice con mofa.

- Fea la más vieja de tu casa, ósea tú. –Lavi la apunta de forma acusadora.

- ¿Qué dijiste cucaracha? –Eiren lo mira amenazante y lo toma de las solapas.

- Oigan… ¿se sienten bien? –pregunta entre dientes Kailan, se hecho la carrera de su vida por lo que parece ser nada.

- Perfectamente. –le responde Lavi meloso, es una monada, viene para ver si se siente bien.

- ¿No sienten que les van a salir antenas? ¿No sienten que quieren comer suciedad? ¿No se sienten asquerosos? ¿No sienten que les saldrán patas extras? –pregunta cautelosa.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Lenalee que ya soltó a Allen, el cual está revolcándose en el suelo con Kanda, ambos metidos en una pelea de mordidas, puñetazos, patadas, jaladas de pelo, etc.

Lavi mira a Eiren y esta lo mira a él.

- ¿Le volviste a dar licor a Kai-chan? –Lavi mira con reproche a su amiga.

- No. Además recuerda que es una ebria violenta, no una ebria fantasiosa, para mí que se fumó la pipa de la felicidad. –comenta pensativa.

- Oigan. –a Kailan se le hincha una vena en la frente al ver que comenzaron a hablar como si ella no estuviera ahí, pero eso se gana por preocuparse por ellos.

Lenalee alza ambas cejas, no se ve que haya echo efecto lo que sea que su hermano les dio, lo mira de reojo notando como su hermano sigue con esa expresión de villano que espera pacientemente su plan dar frutos lo que le dio mala espina.

El pelirrojo se pone de pie y camina hacia Kailan que sin poder evitarlo se puso a la defensiva. Se detiene frente a ella, e inclina su rostro haciendo que la peli-azul aleje el suyo algo asustada, pero al no poder alejar más su cabeza Lavi termina rompiendo la distancia, juntando su frente con la de ella.

- ¿Qué…? –Kailan tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, siente su aroma y suave respiración, cosa embriagante, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se van a los labios de él y pasa su lengua por sus labios como saboreándoselos.

- _Kailan tu… —_Lenalee mira sorprendida a su amiga ante su descubrimiento, sabe lo que significa esa mirada, ella mira así a Allen y se le hace sorprendente no haberlo notado antes siendo que son amigas, sin poder evitarlo se sonroja también.

- No, no tienes temperatura. –Lavi sonríe satisfecho.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –exclama Kailan avergonzada, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados y sonrojándose más.

Lavi posa su mirada en el rostro de ella, se ve tan mona, entonces su mirada se posó en los labios que brillan ante la saliva con la que se los humedeció unos segundos antes pasando su lengua por ellos.

Lenalee incomoda por la escena, dando por hecho que se besaran en cualquier segundo desvía la mirada y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca cuando su mirada se topa con Eiren que tiene cámara en manos lista para tomar la foto y captar el momento del beso.

Eiren está ansiosa porque ese beso telenovela se complete y ella pueda captar la fotografía para después vendérsela a Lavi. Entonces se comenzó a sentir mareada y su vista se hizo más borrosa de lo normal.

El sonido de un cuerpo caer hacen que Allen y Kanda detengan su pelea y volteen hacia donde lo oyeron mientras se jalan los cabellos, viendo a Eiren en el suelo.

Lavi y Kailan se sobresaltan y también voltean viendo a la pelinegra tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Eiren! –Exclama Lenalee preocupada, la vio desvanecerse de la nada.

Kanda se quita de encima al albino y se pone de pie yendo hacia la pelinegra al igual que Kailan.

- ¿Qué te pasa chan…? –Lavi no termina su frase, lleva una mano a su cabeza al sentirse mareado a la vez que su mirada se torna borrosa.

- ¡Lavi-kun! –Kailan que estaba por llegar a su hermana voltea al oír otro cuerpo caer viendo al pelirrojo en el suelo, así que regreso hacia él, viéndose preocupada.

La risa malvada de Komui comenzó a oírse por todo el lugar ante la mirada de reproche de su hermana.

- Komui. –murmuran tétricos el par de peli-azules.

Kanda no sabe que cojones pasa pero por esa risa es más que obvio que Komui hizo una de las suyas con esos dos.

* * *

><p>En la enfermería, en la sala de espera esta Komui en una esquina todo golpeado, electrocutado, con cara deformada, echo ovillo con un aura deprimente rodeándolo. Tiene dos razones para estar así: una porque Kailan y Kanda lo golpearon y dos porque el experimento no funciono como él quería.<p>

Sentado en una silla esta Kanda con los brazos cruzados, vena hinchándose en la frente y ojos cerrados. A su lado esta Kailan en la misma posición, alado de ella esta Allen devorando una bolsa con patatas. De pie frente a Komui, esta Lenalee con los brazos en las caderas y mirando a reproche a su hermano.

- Te pasaste onii-chan, lo que les hiciste a esos dos no tiene perdón.

- No me regañes más Lenalee, además se merecen eso y más. –le dice deprimido y haciendo círculos en el suelo con uno de sus dedos. –pero mi plan no funciono; la idea era que se volvieran más dóciles y así poder humillarlos. –dice con lamento sin darse cuenta que la vena en la frente del par de peli-azules se hincha más. –no quería que se transformaran en…

La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abre interrumpiendo a Komui y haciendo que todos volteen viendo a la enfermera en jefe salir con mueca de resignación.

- Lo siento, hice lo que pude pero no logre nada. –un profundo suspiro sale de los labios de la enfermera a la vez que el par de peli-azules dirigen su mirada asesina a Komui que temeroso se escondió tras su hermana que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –no se ha inventado una poción para solucionar eso, ni siquiera se había inventado una para lo que les paso a esos dos, en ese aspecto admiro a Komui-sama. –dice con respeto mirando al mencionado.

Komui se endereza haciendo una pose presuntuosa, pero se vuelve a esconder como gallina atrás de su hermana cuando la mirada del par de peli-azules se afilo más haciéndolos parecer más psicópatas. La gota que resbala por la nuca de Lenalee se hace más grande en cuanto Allen silba con admiración ante lo que dijo la enfermera.

- Así que la única solución que le hayo es que Komui-sama encuentre el antídoto.

Komui casi se surra en los pantalones al ver la expresión del par de peli-azules. Lenalee resignada se hace a un lado, no meterá mano, su hermano se lo merece, además ella es muy joven para morir intentando defender a su hermano que se metió solito en esto.

* * *

><p>Lavi comienza a abrir los ojos, recuperando la consciencia.<p>

- ¿Qué demonios paso? –susurra ronco, llevándose una mano a la cabeza al sentirla adolorida, sin darse cuenta que su voz no sonó masculina como siempre.

Con cuidado se sentó, sintiéndose extrañamente más ligero, pero con un peso extra en el torso que se carga a su espalda. Su mirada se desvía a la derecha viendo sobre la cama a un chico muy apuesto, desconocido y a la vez extrañamente familiar.

El pelinegro que está en la cama de alado tiene expresión de shock mientras se estira el elástico del pantalón viendo asustado su entrepierna.

Lavi le restó importancia y baja su mirada topándose con dos enormes senos sobre su torso haciendo que su ojo se ensanche y lleve su mano a ellos, apretándolos.

- ¡Aahh…!

* * *

><p>- ¡Aahh…!<p>

Ese grito femenino y masculino lleno de horror se oyó por toda la escuela. Kailan y Kanda que están afuera de la habitación dándole una paliza a Komui se detuvieron y corrieron hacia la puerta, entrando junto sus dos amigos, los cuatro en guardia por si algún enemigo se adentró.

Ahí en una de las camas se ve a una sensual y hermosa pelirroja, con su largo cabello cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, y ese parche en uno de los ojos la hace ver provocativa mientras el otro ojo muestra el hermoso jade. La mujer mira asustada sus senos que no deja de apretarse con las manos.

En la otra cama esta un sensual y apuesto chico de cabellera negra, en un corte en capas llegándole hasta debajo de la nuca. Tiene ojos grandes y levemente rasgados de color rojo. El varón mira asustado su entrepierna.

- Chicos. –los llama dudoso Allen, solo avanzando un paso y estirando su mano temeroso hacia ellos, sin saber qué hacer para hacerlos reaccionar.

Kanda mira al pelinegro con expresión de malas pulgas y Kailan mira con tristeza a la pelirroja. En cuanto Lenalee los mira con lastima.

- ¡Soy una chica/un chico! –gritan ambos saliendo del shock.

La voz de Eiren es ronca y varonil, en cuanto la de Lavi es femenina y melodiosa.

- ¿Quién hizo esto? –preguntan sombríos ambos.

Sus expresiones dan tanto miedo que Allen al instante se escondió atrás de Lenalee y a esta le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Kanda sale de la habitación y al siguiente segundo regresa tomando de la chaqueta a un Kamui casi moribundo, con el alma saliéndosele de la boca y se lo avienta a esos dos.

- Ahí tienen su respuesta. –les dice cortante y ambos miran tétricos a la piltrafa humana que cayó en medio de sus camas.

- _Que bastardo. –_Lenalee y Allen lo miran con desaprobación, pero ninguno meterá mano para salvarlo, porque esos dos dan miedo y porque Komui se lo merece.

Kailan bufo, cruzando sus brazos y lista para ver lo que harán esos dos al igual que Kanda, quieren ver como terminan de matar a ese loco por andar haciendo experimentos.

- Solo no lo maten, recuerden que él es el único que puede dar con la cura. –su instinto de hermana le hizo abogar por su hermano, después de todo es su única familia.

Kanda y Kailan bufan, querían ver sangre, pero la peli-verde tiene razón, si lo matan es más probable que esos dos se queden así para siempre, de solo pensarlo se estremecieron.

* * *

><p>Frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo se ve a Lavi-mujer vistiendo el mismo uniforme femenino que solía usar Eiren, pero a diferencia de ella le queda muy apretado del pecho, de hecho parece tamal mal amarrado de esa zona, parece que en cualquier momento dará el botonazo.<p>

Alado esta Eiren-hombre vistiendo el uniforme de Lavi, se le ve incomodidad en el rostro y a cada rato se estira el pantalón de la entrepierna donde se le ve extremadamente apretado, con solo verle esa zona parece que en cualquier momento se romperá el pantalón de ahí.

- Eiren… tu uniforme me aprieta y mucho del pecho. –Lavi la mira de reojo de forma burlona. –bubis pequeñas. –le dice con mofa. – ¡mira, estos son senos, no limones como los tuyos! –exclama manoseándose sus nuevas bubis y Eiren tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. –mi versión femenina está mucho más dotada que tu… aunque con las bubis que te cargas cualquiera está más dotada que tú. –Lavi agita una mano restándole importancia y su mirada sigue mostrando burla.

- Pues a mí tu pantalón me cala de la entrepierna, siento mis huevos asfixiarse. –le dice con mofa.

- ¡No mientas! –exclama indignado.

- No miento, enserio me cala. –dice más incomoda y Lavi baja la mirada a su entrepierna notando que es verdad, pero su orgullo de macho no le dejara admitir que a simple vista la versión masculina de su amiga está más dotada de ahí que él. –No lo soporto más, si sigo así mis huevos terminaran estrellados. –Eiren se desabrocha el pantalón y se los baja junto con los bóxer.

- ¡A la madre! ¿Andas excitada? –exclama asustado, alejándose considerablemente de ella, pegándose a la pared y abrazándose como virgen a punto de ser violada.

- No, mira; esta aguado. –comenta despreocupada, picándose su cosa con un dedo dejando ver la flacidez.

Lavi se endereza, recobrando según él la compostura y se aclara la garganta de una forma demasiado forzada.

- Tal vez el uniforme de Yuu-yuu me quede. –comenta pensativa.

- Lo dudo. –Lavi agita una mano restándole importancia. –Yuu-pon no lo puede tener más grande que yo. Para mí que tú saliste así porque la formula altero nuestro sistema. –explica con voz de sabiondo. –si en verdad fueras chico no la tendrías más grande que yo. –le explica como si eso fuera una ley de la vida y Eiren muestra mofa en la mirada. –el mío es enorme, me atrevo a decir que es el más grande del mundo. –dice con arrogancia y pose de galán.

- Entonces tus bubis también son grandes por eso. –comenta con burla y mofa.

- Claro que no, como ya había dicho cualquiera las tiene más grandes que tú. –dice con burla y Eiren lo fulmina con la mirada.

Indignada Eiren se termina de sacar los pantalones y bóxer, camina hacia la puerta y la abre de golpe donde los demás están esperando. Lenalee y Kailan ensanchan los ojos sonrojándose, por lo que el albino rápidamente le tapa los ojos a su novia y mira asustado la entrepierna de Eiren, se le hace que en cualquier momento esa cosa lo atacara. Kanda hace mueca de desagrado.

- ¡Nee-san! –exclama Kailan con expresión de circunstancia, tapándose los ojos, no ha visto un pene en vivo y directo en su vida y tenía que ver ahora el de su hermana o hermano, ya no sabe ni que pedo.

- Vístete. –ordena asqueado Kanda.

- El pantalón de Lavi me aprieta al igual que sus bóxer, préstame un pantalón y unos bóxer Yuu-yuu. –le pide con ternura mirando al mencionado que marco más su mueca de desagrado.

- ¡El tuyo seguro le apretara más Yuu-pon, así que no te humilles! –le dice con mofa Lavi y Allen se sonrojo al ver que cuando el o la pelirroja entro en escena mostro esos grandes senos que casi agujeran la chaqueta. –está loca lo tiene grande solo porque la pasión altero nuestros cuerpos. Ya le dije que el mío en si es enorme, que no le queden mis pantalones es porque solo fue alteración… ¿escucharon?... AL-TE-RA-CION. –aclara no queriendo quedar como un pene chico frente a los demás.

Allen, Lenalee, Eiren y Kailan tienen una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca en cuanto Kanda da media vuelta y se aleja de ahí.

- Pobre, prefirió huir que soportar la humillación. –Lavi mira con lastima por donde se fue Kanda para después regresar su mirada a Kailan. –Kai-chan préstame uno de tus uniformes, hice cálculos y mis bubis están al tamaño de las tuyas. –Lavi le hace ojitos y Kailan entierra su puño en su cara haciendo que Eiren sonría burlona. – ¿eso porque? –dice adolorido sobándose su carita femenina.

- ¡Por estúpido! –responde cortante. – ¡y tu nee-chan o onii-chan tapate esa cosa! –le grita mirando al pelinegro para después dar media vuelta.

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Lavi con pesar, se quedara con ese uniforme que lo asfixia.

- ¡Por el jodido uniforme! –responde cortante.

- Sabía que Kai-chan no me dejaría morir asfixiado. –Lavi sonríe bobalicón.

- Ya que Yuu-yuu me dejo botada andaré como kami me trajo al mundo, después de todo soy un adonis, no cabe duda que como mujer soy tan sensual que como hombre. –dice con arrogancia Eiren. –solo deleitare a los simples mortales con este cuerpazo y compadre que tendría si fuera hombre, neta que me enamore de mi versión masculina. –Eiren se hace el cabello hacia atrás con sensualidad.

- Yo aunque prefiera mi versión masculina como mujer no estoy nada mal, estoy hecha una mamacita. –Lavi sonríe con arrogancia y mueve su larga cabellera al estilo comercial de champú, siempre quiso hacer eso pero no tenía larga cabellera como Yuu para hacerlo, ahora que la tiene la aprovechara, es que como mujer se le ve sexy como hombre solo parecería mujer como Yuu.

- _En vez de preocuparse por esas pendejadas deberían estar más preocupados en regresar a la normalidad. –_Allen y Lenalee tiene la frente sombreada de negro y ojos entrecerrados, aunque aún el albino le sigue tapando los ojos a su novia.

- Siempre me he preguntado lo que se sentirá jalártela. –Eiren se soba la barbilla pensativa y Lenalee tiene derrame nasal.

- Y yo el que se siente ser tocada ahí, el orgasmo femenino dura más así que…

- ¡Ni lo intenten! –grita Kailan y Kanda llegando a la vez que estampan los uniformes en la cara de esos dos haciendo que Eiren detenga su acción de tocarse ahí y Lavi de meterse la mano.

Allen y Lenalee agradecen que esos dos hayan llegado a tiempo, y se limpian su derrame nasal.

* * *

><p>La puerta se abre nuevamente dejando ver a una satisfecha Eiren con el uniforme de Kanda que le queda perfectamente y atrás de ella va Lavi con expresión de malas pulgas usando el uniforme de Kailan que le queda perfectamente.<p>

- Genial, ya no siento que aplastan a mi compa. –dice con expresión bobalicona.

- Cállate. –Lavi fulmina con la mirada a Kanda que le sonríe altanero, se chingo a Lavi, es una proeza.

Lenalee y Kailan miran de reojo al compadre de Kanda, si esta tan equipado como Eiren versión masculina da miedo como su personalidad. Allen mira con envidia a Kanda que siente que su pecho se infla de orgullo.

- _De imaginarme a Yuu-yuu se me hizo agua la boca. –_Eiren pone expresión de sufrir derrame cerebral.

**Continuará**

**jjajajajajaja ahora estos dos cambiaron de sexo, a ver como les van las cosas,**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**pido disculpa por la demora**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	27. Así es como seriamos

**Así es como seriamos **

Kailan está sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo un libro que le ayudara a invocar. Está concentrada y metida en su lectura, poniendo absoluta atención para comprender, pero un grito femenino de lo más mariconado la sobresalta, haciéndola alzar la mirada justo cuando se siente el suelo temblar como si una estampida de elefantes se acercara. Minutos después frente a ella pasa Lavi-mujer con cara de completo terror y asco, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello y atrás de ella la persigue una jauría de hombres con cara de pervertidos y ojos en forma de corazón.

- ¡Aléjense, asquerosos! –grita Lavi.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa! –gritan a coro todos, en un tono como si estuvieran hipnotizados, que de hecho lo están, según ellos ante la belleza de esa hermosa pelirroja.

- ¡Que no me van los tíos, jodidos enfermos!

- ¡Eso te hace aún más sexy! –exclaman pervertidos y con derrame nasal.

Kailan sigue con la mirada como esa manada de locos pervertidos siguen a Lavi, incluso los vio babear ante la versión femenina de Lavi.

- _Toma esa idiota… ahora ya no te parece tan genial ser chica. –_Kailan sonríe tétrica, sabía que al fin ese maldito pervertido pagaría, de solo recordar como usando a su favor el ser mujer entraba a los cambiadores femeninos y hacía de más cosas que como hombre no podía, lo que está recibiendo se le hace poco, quiere verlo sufrir más.

* * *

><p>Como siempre en sus ratos libres Kanda está entrenando, entonces uno de sus agiles movimientos le sale mal y casi lo hace caer ante tremendo grito de marica de un hombre. Kanda está por buscar a ese jodido maricón por osar a hacerle fallar un movimiento, pero es detenido al sentir el suelo temblar como si una estampida se acercara. Mira por donde viene viendo a Eiren-hombre correr con cara de asco, enojo y horror, atrás de él va una jauría de mujeres con ojos en forma de corazón y baba saliéndoles de la boca.<p>

- ¡Eres tan sexy, dinos tu nombre! –chillan orgásmicas.

- ¡Joder, que no me van las tías, jodidas asquerosas! –exclama furiosa Eiren.

- ¡Kyaa…! ¡Eso te hace tan sensual, seguro eres el seme, los seme son tan sexy! ¡Dinos quien es tu uke!

- ¡Muéranse putas!

Kanda la sigue con la mirada hasta que la pierde de vista, teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, no por lo que le pasa a Eiren, sino por lo que dijeron la nueva clase de fans que se ha ganado la versión masculina de la pelinegra.

- _Confirmado: las mujeres son unas enfermas. –_la incredulidad paso de su ser, dándole lugar a una mueca tétrica. –_ ¿a que ya no te parece tan divertido ser hombre, Eiren? –_Kanda comienza a reír como villano, se le hace poco, pero de alguna forma esa desgraciada pervertida está pagando por aprovecharse de la situación, haciendo guarradas como entrar a las duchas masculinas.

* * *

><p>Allen y Lenalee están en su escondite secreto dándose de arrumacos. Les costó mucho, pero al fin encontraron un lugar donde están seguros que Komui no los encontrara, deben aprovechar que a causa de que el loco anda encerrado en su laboratorio, trabajando como esclavo con la solución para Eiren y Lavi—<em>si, el dúo demoniaco lo obligo a que trabaje en la formula, incluso lo encerraron en el laboratorio, no lo sacaran hasta que tenga la cura, pero no son tan crueles, hacen que algún mago le pase pan y agua para que no se muera de hambre—,<em>gracias a ese problemilla Komui no ha oído rumores, es que se pasaron de melosos los primeros días de su relación que ya todos ahí saben lo que son, claro menos Komui por la situación actual, que ni chismes puede oír en su celda-laboratorio, saben que cuando se libre de esta y se entere ardera Troya.

En fin, se encuentran estos dos en su escondite secreto que desde que fue encontrado es donde se dan arrumacos, lo oscurito del lugar hace más emocionante la situación.

- Lavi, estoy tan orgullosa, nuestro niño ya sabe besar.

- Yo también Eiren, ya sabe hasta meter mano.

Allen y Lenalee rompen el beso y gritan asustados viendo en cuclillas a Eiren y Lavi, limpiándose lagrimas conmovidos. Y no los culpen, se supone solo ellos sabían de ese lugar, era su escondite secreto, no esperaban ver a nadie ahí, además que influye mucho su susto que esos dos se alumbren la cara con una linterna haciéndolos ver tétricos.

- Cállense o nos encontraran. –los reprimen ambos en un susurro, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Allen, recuperando la compostura.

- Escondiéndonos obviamente. –Eiren roda los ojos.

- ¿Ya no es tan divertido el cambio de sexos? –pregunta con mofa el albino.

- Le ha quitado lo divertido cuando hombres me persiguen, me miran así y me manosean. –Lavi se abraza a sí mismo, meciéndose, dando imagen de virgen recién violada.

- No, por favor, ya no me babeen, les apesta la boca. –dice traumada Eiren, con la mirada perdida al frente.

Allen y Lenalee los mirarían con lastima, pero esos dos se lo merecen, desde que cambiaron de sexo—_hace cinco horas—_se la han pasado aprovechándose de la situación como siempre, es bueno que algo ya les haya quitado la diversión, así que no se merecen más que estarlos viendo con burla como lo están haciendo en este momento.

- Lo que me extraña es que siendo ustedes ya los hubieran carbonizado o cualquier cosa que los mande a la enfermería, antes de esconderse. –Allen se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿Qué nunca has peleado contra una jauría de mujeres? –Eiren lo mira indignada. –no, seguramente no… eres lindo, pero no del tipo me persigue una jauría de chicas por ser sexy. –el pelinegro agita una mano restándole importancia y Lavi asintió dándole la razón.

- ¡Oye! –exclama indignado.

- Puede que no tenga cuerpo de tentación como el tuyo masculino Eiren, pero tiene linda cara. –le dice indignada Lenalee.

- Déjalo Lenalee, así está bien. –Allen le palmea el hombro, viéndose derrotado y Lenalee sonríe nerviosa mientras los otros dos sonríen nerviosos.

- A lo que iba. –continua Eiren con el tema. –apenas estas por atacarlas para matarlas, pero es como si adquirieran una súper velocidad cuando ven a un Dios griego como lo soy ahora, y antes de que termines tu ataque ya todas se te echaron encima, te meten mano en lugares donde nadie jamás lo ha hecho, te besuquean, y ya cuando te das cuenta tienes la lengua de una metida en la boca, estas desnudo y rasguñado. –Eiren de nuevo tiene la mirada perdida. –una mentita no les haría daño, menos si acaban de comer pescado encebollado con salsa de ajo. –Eiren suena más traumada y Lavi le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo, él sabe bien lo que se siente, cuando era hombre le pasaba frecuentemente.

- Y no saben lo mano largas que pueden ser los hombres, cuando intente atacarlos me sentí ultrajado… ¡papis, ya no podre casarme de blanco! Esos bastardos me han manoseado todo! –exclama dramático, mirando el techo con dolor y lágrimas saliendo de su ojo.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de sus dos espectadores.

- Ya… eso explica lo que hacen aquí, pero no explica el cómo encontraron nuestro escondite secreto. –comenta Allen indignado.

- ¿Escondite secreto? –Lavi deja su drama y lo mira burlón. –no sabía que lo fuera.

- Si, ¿qué tiene de secreto la alacena de limpieza de la enfermería? –Eiren y Lavi sueltan la carcajada haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza y furia a los otros dos. –todo el mundo sabe que es el lugar perfecto para esconderte…

- ¡Oh-oh! –Eiren y Lavi dejaron de reír y se miran asustado entre sí.

Al siguiente segundo la puerta se abre dejando ver a una jauría de mujeres y hombres con ojos en forma de corazón, sangre saliéndoles de la nariz, baba de la boca y con expresión de pervertidos.

- ¡Los encontramos!

Lavi y Eiren se abrazan mirándolos asustados. Lenalee y Allen les sonríen burlones, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vieron como todos esos magos y magas se metieron ahí, joder, que son más de cien tipos y tipas, y ese es un cuarto muy pequeño.

- ¡Me ahogan! –grita Allen, intentando salir de esa jauría de hormonales.

- ¡Allen-kun! –grita Lenalee intentando sacar su mano de entre todos ahí y llegar a la de Allen.

- ¡Lenalee! –el albino estira su mano también, ambos sintiendo como los apretujan, y se les acaba el oxígeno. –oye, no toques ahí… ¡hey!... ¡Eiren tenía razón, son unas enfermas!

- ¡Suelten a mi Allen! –grita furiosa Lenalee. – ¡Buaa…! ¡También me manosea, Allen-kun, si esto sigue así no me casare de blanco! –Lenalee comienza a llorar. – ¡sálvame Allen-k…!

Lenalee no termina su frase y un tic nervioso le aparece en la ceja derecha al ver a Allen llorando como mujer que está siendo violada, esta todo rasguñado, despeinado y desnudo.

- ¡Urgidas, hijas de su mandarina! –grita tétrica, comenzando a dar patadas, arañazos, mordidas y estirones de pelo para librarse de esa jauría de locas y locos pervertidos.

La puerta se cierra y al otro lado se deja ver a unos despeinados y con ropa desacomodada Lavi y Eiren, sacudiéndose las manos chocándolas entre si y saliendo de la enfermería, fue un trabajo duro y difícil, pero lo consiguieron.

- Su sacrificio no es en vano amigos míos, se han sacrificado por una buena causa. –dice con heroísmo la pelirroja.

- Si, nosotros. –dice igual de heroico el pelinegro.

- Solo espero que el puto de Komui haga el antídoto pronto, cinco horas y media siendo mujer son más que suficientes para mí. –un profundo suspiro sale de los labios de la pelirroja.

- Y más que suficientes para mí siendo hombre, ya quiero regresar a la normalidad… sino quiere bajar miles de kilos solo comiendo pan y agua, encerrado en ese oscuro y feo laboratorio seguro lo termina pronto.

- Si, seguramente, ese no vive sin su café, ya seguro se está apurando para conseguir el antídoto… no digo que lo hace porque debe dirigir la escuela y ahí encerrado no puede, eso le vale mierda.

Ambos asintieron dándose la razón a sí mismos, seguramente para mañana ya les tiene el antídoto.

* * *

><p>- ¡Al fin, lo conseguí! –exclama triunfante Komui, limpiándose el sudor con un brazo, viéndose cansado y ojeroso, incluso la piel ya se le pega al cuerpo de lo flaco que se ha puesto a causa de comer solo pan y agua. –al fin lo termine, si seguía más tiempo comiendo solo pan y agua seguro muero desnutrido. –Komui se imaginó a si mismo todo flacucho, siendo solo piel y huesos, muerto en el suelo con moscas comiendo la poca carne que le queda. –sí, cinco horas y media solo comiendo pan y agua es muy duro, no creo soportar más. –dice dramático, llorando más dramáticamente. –pero lo conseguí al fin, nada puede contra el gran Komui Lee. –ahora mire el horizonte con heroísmo y sus lágrimas ya no son dramáticas sino de un héroe que ha salvado el mundo. – ¡contemplad mi obra maestra! –dice como todo artista exhibiendo su obra.<p>

La escena se amplía dejando ver que frente a Komui hay un enorme castillo hecho de gelatina de fresa, es tan grande que apenas cabe en el laboratorio, incluso movió todo objeto del laboratorio a una esquina, arrumbándolo ahí para conseguir hacer su obra maestra.

- Siempre quise hacer esto, que bueno que aquí tenia kilos de gelatina y nadie lo sabía. –un aura brillante rodea a Komui, al fin tuvo tiempo para hacer su castillo de gelatina. – ¡ahora a comerla para hacer mi muralla China con mi gelatina de piña! –exclama emocionado, lanzándose hacia su castillo de gelatina para devorarlo, con esa gelatina recuperara los kilos que perdió en esas cinco horas y treinta y cinco minutos.

* * *

><p>Es de noche y del baño de su habitación sale Eiren con cara de completa satisfacción. El pelinegro solo viste un bóxer y playera masculinos<p>

En la cama se encuentra Lavi vistiendo solo una playera que es de él, pero al tener ahora cuerpo de mujer le queda holgada y apenas tapa lo necesario. La pelirroja esta despeinada y tiene expresión de completa satisfacción.

- ¡Joder! Al fin se lo que es tener un orgasmo femenino. –dice orgásmica la pelirroja.

- Y yo uno masculino, pero en especial lo que se siente jalártela. –el aura brillante del pelinegro se intensifica.

- ¡Qué experiencia! –exclaman ambos bobalicones.

- Oye nee-san, queri…

Kailan que ha abierto la puerta se congela al ver la expresión y condición de ambos, al recordar lo que esos dos querían hacer desde que cambiaron de cuerpo se les sombreo la frente de negro.

- Lo hicieron, ¿verdad? –pregunta incrédula y teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¡Oh sí! –exclaman orgásmico ambos.

- Okey. –Kailan da media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación y estampando la puerta, haciendo reaccionar a Lavi.

- ¡Espera Kai-chan, no me metí nada, solo me toque el clítoris! –exclama rápidamente aterrado, sentándose de golpe, de solo pensar que Kailan se fue con la idea de que él se metió algo ahí como uno de los vibradores de Eiren, o siquiera un dedo hizo que quede en shock.

Eiren soltó la carcajada, apuntándolo de forma burlona.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la habitación esta Kailan, dándose cabezazos contra la pared, intentando borrar la imagen de esos dos satisfechos, en especial la imagen de esos dos que vino a su cabeza al imaginarse masturbándose, esta tan asqueada que necesita urgentemente un derrame cerebral. Estrella tan fuerte su cabeza contra la pared que ya la agrieto e incluso le frente le está desangrando.<p>

* * *

><p>- Creo que comí mucha gelatina… demasiado dulce me dio mucha energía. –comenta Komui, sentado en su silla, teniendo la barriga muy inflamada, tanto que parece embarazado. –bueno… me pondré a analizar la formula, chance encuentre el antídoto. –Komui se deja caer y se va rodando por el suelo para llegar a donde dejo la formula y esta su microscopio, es que con esa panza no puede caminar, pero puede rodar, además es divertido ir rodando.<p>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, esta Eiren durmiendo desparramada en la cama, con un globo de moco desinflándose e inflándose en uno de los orificios de su nariz, conforme respira, baba le escurre de la comisura de su boca y tiene una mano sobre su desnudo vientre masculino.<p>

Un grito femenino de lo más aterrorizado hace que el pelinegro se despierte sobresaltado a la vez que se sienta en la cama, aun viéndose adormilado.

- ¡Eiren!

Al oír el mismo grito viniendo del baño voltea a la vez que bosteza, sintiendo curiosidad porque alguna de las chicas de Lavi la esté llamando a ella desde el baño, aun esta adormilada, así que no recuerda que ella ahora es chico y Lavi es chica.

Cuando intento levantarse para callar a golpes a la gritona que no deja de llamarla como si se estuviera muriendo, sintió algo en su entrepierna que le evito ponerse de pie. Baja la mirada viendo una gran carpa alzar el bóxer en su entrepierna.

Primero se asustó y se bajó el bóxer pensando que algún animal se le metió y al ver ese pene alzado, duro y muy alegre se sorprendió, entonces recordó que ahora es chico, como también que la gritona es nada más que el mismo Lavi.

- ¡Woo! –exclama sorprendida al ver que tuvo su primer erección matutina. –genial. –una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro.

- ¡Eiren!

- Ahorita te atiendo muchachote, veamos que quiere la gritona. –Eiren le guiña un ojo a su erección y se la cubre con el bóxer. –esto es difícil. –dice para sí misma extrañada al no poder caminar bien, incluso se ha encorvado a causa de esa erección.

Nunca se le ha hecho tan largo el camino hacia el baño, no pensó que estaría tan alejado de su cama… ¡espera! Si, ya hubieron otras veces en que la distancia se le hacía larguísima, ha sido cuando por algunas bromas de Lavi dándole laxante le ha dado diarrea, pero esas veces al menos puede correr, ahorita ni eso.

Eiren abre la puerta viendo a su pelirroja amiga sentada en el escusado con las bragas abajo, manchadas de sangre, bragas que su amigo mira aterrado.

Lavi alza su mirada aterrada hacia Eiren, dando la imagen de una chica que está a punto de morir.

- El haberme masturbado seguro me daño… no me metí nada, lo juro, pero mira me desangro por ahí, seguro moriré –le dice dramático, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- De hecho, en una hora morirás. –le dice con simpleza.

- ¿Enserio? –Lavi marca más el terror en su expresión, no debería haber sido así, su muerte debe de ser en batalla, no desangrándose de ahí solo por haberse tocado el clítoris… vale, se lo toco mucho, de hecho se lo toco toda la noche, como también sus pechos, pero es que esto es nuevo para él y se siente muy bien.

- Si. –Eiren se soba la barbilla pensativa y Lavi comenzó a llorar como magdalena. – ¡naa…! Solo es la regla, recuerda me viene cada veintiocho días. –le dice burlona.

- ¿Ah? –Lavi parpadea, dejando de llorar. –oh, es verdad, que tonta soy, me asuste por nada. –dice aliviada, sorbiendo la nariz en un intento de retener los mocos, sonrojándose toda y poniendo expresión de chica violable.

- ¿Ah? –Eiren se saca de onda, esa no es su reacción, de hecho se esperaba como mínimo que le aviente las manchadas bragas en la cara mientras la llena de insultos.

- ¡Que cojones! –exclama Lavi como si hubiera reaccionado y al siguiente segundo las bragas manchadas están en la cara de Eiren, que por haberse sacado de onda no alcanzo a esquivarlas.

- ¡Diu! –exclama asqueada, quitándose las bragas de la cara y corriendo hacia la ducha, abriéndola valiéndole madre que el agua este fría y ella aun este vestida. – ¡asco, asco, asco…! –exclama mientras se talla con fuerza la cara, le vale mierda quedarse sin rostro, de hecho es lo mejor, debería de cambiar de rostro, el suyo ha sido ensuciado de esa forma, es una lástima, el rostro que tiene es perfecto, pero prefiere cambiarlo, la ventaja de todo esto, es que con el agua fría se le ha bajado su erección matutina.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso, tenemos algo importante aquí! –le grita indignado, él tiene la regla y esa loca bañándose. –soy hombre, no se supone que tenga la regla.

- ¡Daaa…! Por si no lo recuerdas ahora tienes cuerpo de chica. –le responde sarcástica, pero luego hace mueca de asco, se le metió jabón en la boca, por lo que hizo gárgaras y se enjuago bien la cara.

- Puede que mi cuerpo siga siendo de mujer, pero mi espíritu es de hombre. –dice heroico.

- Si, pues la regla es algo del cuerpo no del espíritu. –le dice con obviedad. –yo soy mujer de espíritu y desperté con una erección. –el pelinegro se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Lavi iba a salir con un comentario burlón sobre eso, pero frunció el ceño, recordando ese leve lapsus que tuvo hace un momento.

- Eiren… empiezo a sospechar que entre más duremos como estamos habrán más consecuencias, ósea apenas tengo casi un día siendo mujer y ya me vino el periodo.

- Pienso lo mismo. –Eiren le cierra a la regadera. –solo te recuerdo tu reacción cuando te dije lo de tu sangrado. –le dice con mofa y Lavi le levanta el dedo medio de la mano derecha en una seña obscena. –creo que la posición no solo afectara nuestros cuerpos. –ambos fruncen el ceño. –vamos con Komui, tenemos que apurarlo a que termine el antídoto. –Eiren de lo más tranquila sale del baño y Lavi está por seguirla pero recordó algo lo que lo hizo volverse a sentar en el retrete.

- ¡Espera! ¡Recuerda que tengo un problema aquí, me estoy desangrando por el coño! –grita frustrado, oyendo como Eiren remueve los cajones en la habitación.

- ¡Báñate y en la gaveta hay toallas femeninas! ¡Yo no pienso perder más el tiempo, no me vaya a pasar una desgracia como a ti, ahí de rato me alcanzas!

- ¡Espera, Eiren! –le grita indignado, pero solo recibió como respuesta la puerta de la habitación ser cerrada.

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh-oh! –exclama Komui viendo a través del microscopio. –esos dos deberían saber esto… aunque si lo saben me matan y me meterán más presión para el antídoto. –comenta pensativo, alzando su rostro del microscopio. –mejor que no se enteren… esa no es solución, se enteraran tarde o temprano y el dúo demoniaco me linchara. –de solo imaginarse a Kanda y Kailan linchándolo se estremeció. – ¡debo encontrar una cura antes de setenta y dos horas!—exclama alterado. –pero antes… a comer algo de gelatina que me sobro ayer! –con emoción se lanza hacia media pirámide egipcia que le quedo de ayer.<p>

* * *

><p>- <em>Anoche con lo que paso, no pude pedirle a nee-san que me regresara mi computadora. –<em>Kailan camina por los pasillos de los dormitorios, y suelta un profundo suspiro de cansancio al llegar a la habitación de su hermana, solo espera no toparse con algo desagradable como lo de ayer. – ¡nee-san! –la llama al abrir la puerta, suspirando aliviada al no ver nada que la vuelva a traumar.

Al no ver a nadie se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y se adentra a la habitación para ella misma buscar su computadora.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios se pone esto?!

Al oír ese llanto femenino venir del baño voltea y camina hacia el baño, está por tocar la puerta pero detiene su puño a unos milímetros de esta, cuando está en esa habitación teme quedar traumada de por vida ante las cosas que ve ahí, gracias a sus extravagantes dueños.

- ¡Esto no parece una toalla femenina!

- Solo espero no arrepentirme de esto. –Kailan suspira con pesadez, pero es que se oye tan desesperado. – ¡Lavi-kun! –lo llama al tocar la puerta.

- ¡Kai-chan! –exclama esperanzado. – ¡ayúdame!

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Pásale, pásale y sálvame!

Aunque su voz sea ahora de mujer, se oye tan desesperado y acongojado que le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Así que abrió la puerta viendo a Lavi empapado, solo cubriéndose el cuerpo con una pequeña toalla, sosteniendo en cada mano un tampón, los cuales mira acongojado.

- ¡Ayúdame Kai-chan! –Lavi la mira suplicante, teniendo una expresión de completo sufrimiento. –me vino la regla, y…

- ¡¿Te vino la regla?! –exclama sorprendida.

- Eso mismo he dicho. –responde más acongojado. –Eiren me dijo que tenía toallas en la gaveta pero solo encontré esto… yo… yo… no sé cómo se usan, mi mami murió antes de enseñármelo. –le dice acongojado.

- ¿Ah? –ahora más que sorprenderle que le haya venido la regla le sorprende lo que está diciendo y como lo está diciendo, se ve demasiado ¿femenino?... ósea, vale que tiene cuerpo de chica, pero ayer solo se veía mamarracho, pero ahora se ve más femenino, incluso mucho más de lo que alguna vez se vio Eiren. –_calma, calma, seguro son las hormonas, yo mejor que nadie se cómo nos ponen a una y él al ser primerizo seguro le afectaran más. –_Kailan suspira intentando calmarse, no hay porque entrar en pánico. –espera aquí, te traeré toallas femeninas, lo que tienes ahí es un tampón…

- ¿Tampón? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo se pone? –pregunta curioso.

- Te lo metes ahí y expulsas el algodón para que absorba el flu… —Kailan se detiene explicarle eso al mayor de los pervertidos es el mayor error que ha cometido.

- Oh.

Kailan ensancha los ojos, solo un ¡oh!, no debería ser solo un ¡oh!, debería haber salido con alguna guarrada, y mucho menos se debió de haber sonrojado, no desviar la mirada con ¿vergüenza?... Kailan no entiende lo que le pasa, esa no es una reacción normal de Bookman Lavi.

- _Hormonas, solo son hormonas. –_Kailan da media vuelta, necesita salir de ahí o se volverá loca. –iré por tus toallas.

- Gracias Kai-chan eres una gran amiga. –Lavi le sonríe amigable.

- _Gran amiga. –_esas palabras retumban en la cabeza de Kailan que se ha aguadado más que un espagueti cocido.

* * *

><p>Eiren va de lo más tranquila caminando por los pasillos de uno de los edificios del instituto, cuando se detiene de pronto y mira a todos lados.<p>

- ¿A dónde iba? –pregunta para sí misma extrañada, frunciendo el ceño.

Restándole importancia, se encoge de hombros y mira a todos lados, entonces su mirada se topó con algo de su interés y al instante una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro. Mete las manos a los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y camina hacia eso que tomo su interés.

* * *

><p>Kanda de lo más indiferente se encuentra caminando, pero se detiene de golpe al ver a Eiren acorralar a una chica contra la pared, teniendo su cuerpo muy cerca del de ella, besándole el cuello y la chica le acaricia el cabello mientras no deja de gemir ante las caricias que Eiren le hace a la chica en los senos.<p>

Kanda se pellizca, después se talla los ojos e incluso se da palmadas en las mejillas, aun así no deja de ver lo mismo, no está soñando, mucho menos alucinando, Eiren está fajando con… ¡UNA MUJER!

Eiren es de todo pero las chicas no le van, está seguro de eso, ayer huía de ellas, ha notado el asco que le da que cualquier mujer se le acerque, exceptuando su hermana, de ahí no le gusta que las demás la toquen. Algo está pasando, está seguro de eso por lo que a paso largo se acerca a ella y la aleja de esa chica, estirándole los cabellos.

- ¿Eiren? –la llama serio y sombrío.

La desconocida que estaba disfrutando las caricias de ese sexy chico esta por reclamarle a quien los ha interrumpido, pero al ver quien se trata y al ver su expresión casi se zurra del miedo.

Kanda ensancha los ojos al igual que la chica, hace un momento él tenía a Eiren de los cabellos y ahora se encuentra acorralado contra la pared con Eiren tomándolo de las solapas, mirándolo amenazante.

- ¿Te has atrevido a tocarme? ¿A mí; Eiren Cross? –le pregunta amenazante y con expresión de asco. –tu, un hombre me has tocado, indigno. –las manos de Eiren las cuales toman de las solapas a Kanda fueron envueltas por fuego, quemando la ropa de Kanda que está demasiado sorprendido y la chica que los observa está teniendo un orgasmo, el pelinegro así se ve tan sexy. –ser tocado por un hombre es lo más asqueroso que existe, no me vuelvas a tocar o no vivirás para contarlo –Eiren lo suelta, saca de entre sus ropas un bote de anti-bácterial que se echa en las manos y se va de ahí sin dejar de desinfectarse las manos.

Kanda con los ojos muy abiertos la mira alejarse, esa no es Eiren, no la que él conoce, se ve más a Edrick cuando no anda de estúpido con sus hijas, mas ante ese asco de tocar o ser tocado por los hombres.

- Komui. –murmura tétrico, no sabe lo que pasa, pero sabe que tiene que ver con Komui y esa jodida fórmula que le dio a esos dos, así que tiene que encontrarlo, sino tiene el antídoto lo torturara hasta que lo tenga.

* * *

><p>Lavi sale del baño teniendo un aura brillante rodeándolo y mueca de completa felicidad.<p>

- Gracias Kai-chan, me siento mucho mejor. –le dice amigable.

- Me alegra. –le dice con algo de fastidio, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y sobándose el puente de la nariz, intentando darse paciencia.

Al sentir una presencia muy cerca abre los ojos y casi se le sale un pedo del susto al ver a Lavi muy cerca de ella mirándole los senos con absoluta atención.

- Oe, oe, pervertido. –un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja derecha y una vena se le hincha en la frente, y la vena se le hincha más al sentir como le estruja los senos, está por golpearlo hasta dejarlo en coma, pero se saca de onda al ver que no muestra perversión, más bien curiosidad.

- Tienes los senos del mismo tamaño que los míos y parece que somos de la misma talla en todo lo demás, eso es genial, podríamos prestarnos ropa. –le dice emocionado, sonriéndole amigable a la vez que le suelta los senos.

- ¿Ah?

- Podríamos ir a comprarnos ropa, he notado que no tengo ropa, solo uniformes y masculinos… no sé porque tengo uniformes masculinos, seguro ese estúpido de Eiren me hizo otra de sus bromas y cambio todos mis hermosos uniformes femeninos por feos uniformes masculinos. –comenta indignado.

- ¿Ah?

- Enserio Kai-chan no entiendo como alguien tan linda como tu puede estar emparentada con ese patán de Eiren. –el nombre de Eiren lo dice con desagrado.

- ¿Ah?

- Es un estúpido, no sé qué le ven las chicas, son unas huecas… puede que este como un tren pero su carácter arruina todo en él. –Lavi se cruza de brazos a la altura de su pecho y asintió dándose la razón a sí misma. – ¡dejemos de hablar de ese estúpido y vayamos a comprarnos ropa! –dice animada.

- ¡Komui! –grita tétrica Kailan, saliendo de ahí corriendo, no entiende lo que pasa, pero sabe que seguro que ese desgraciado que inicio todo tendrá la respuesta.

- Kai-chan. –Lavi mira extrañada por donde salió. –bueno… Kai-chan puede ser muy mona y muy linda, pero tiene sangre Cross, seguro lo loco viene en el paquete. –Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y sale de la habitación de lo más tranquila.

* * *

><p>Komui está de lo más tranquilo jugando golf en su laboratorio, y cuando esta por golpear la bola se detiene a pocos centímetros de ella al oír sonar la alarma, por lo que mira la pantalla viendo que Kanda y Kailan se acercan al laboratorio teniendo una expresión de lo más sombría.<p>

Como pedo de indio tapo lo que quedan de sus esculturas de gelatina con una sábana, escondió su equipo de golf y corrió hacia donde está el microscopio, y se puso a mirar a través de él.

Cuando la puerta se abrió alza la mirada de lo más serio.

- Justamente estaba pensando en ustedes chicos. –dice serio y en tono profesional. –qué bueno que han llegado. He descubierto algo…

- Más te vale que sea el antídoto. –dice sombría Kailan, tronándose los dedos de forma amenazante y Komui oculto muy bien que está muerto de miedo, debe parecer profesional y preocupado.

- En eso ando chicos, pero aún me falta descubrir más cosas para hacer un antídoto completamente efectivo, y mientras estaba en eso descubrí algo muy serio. –dice en tono de misterio y sonríe triunfante internamente al ver que tiene la completa atención de esos dos. –la poción no solo cambiara los cuerpos de Lavi y Eiren, sino también su espíritu y personalidad. –Kailan y Kanda fruncen el ceño, ya notaron eso.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –Kanda se muestra serio. –aunque cambien deben tener recuerdos de lo que fueron…

- No, la poción es muy poderosa, no por nada la invente yo. –Komui se da cuenta que no debió decir eso, menos con arrogancia, la furia ha vuelto en esos dos y dan mucho miedo, por lo que se aclara la garganta intentando desviar su atención a algo que evite que lo maten. –como yo la invente solo yo puedo crear el antídoto. –no está de más aclarar eso para que se piensen más en matarlo y al verlos gruñir se alivió, dio resultado. –para ellos siempre fueron lo que son ahora y como son ahora, sus verdaderos recuerdos han sido remplazados por unos de ellos siendo lo que son en este momento. Eiren es como seria si en verdad hubiera sido hombre y Lavi es como debería de haber sido si fuera mujer. Lo único que se mantiene tal cual es su poder y habilidades… y si en setenta y dos horas después de tomarse la pasión siguen así ya no habrá marcha atrás, Lavi se quedara por siempre como mujer y Eiren como hombre, no solo jamás regresaran a la normalidad sino que jamás recordaran lo que en verdad fueron, su realidad siempre será esta: el cómo serían siendo del sexo contrario. –Kanda y Kailan tienen los ojos muy abiertos, asimilando la información. –ya han pasado veinte horas así que solo tenemos cincuenta y dos horas, yo seguiré trabajando con la formula, encontrando el antídoto, ustedes intenten no dejar que se metan tanto en lo que ellos piensan que son ahora, intenten hacerles recordar lo que fueron… tal vez eso ayude un poco a que ellos mismos luchen contra la poción.

- Más te vale terminar esa fórmula pronto o te despellejo vivo. –le dice Kanda amenazante, saliendo de ahí a paso marcado.

- Y yo con gusto quitare la carne de tus huesos. –Kailan le echa una última mirada amenazante y sale de ahí dejando a Komui encerrado.

- Enserio… esos dos dan mucho miedo, debieron ser hermanos o algo así. –Komui se abraza a sí mismo, frotando sus manos en sus brazos, sintiendo como la piel se le puso chinita, sabe que esos dos no amenazan en vano. –bueno… sigamos con mi juego de golf. –Komui emocionado corre hacia su juego de golf, sabe que trabaja contra reloj, sino tiene la formula en cincuenta y dos horas y esos dos se quedan así, vendrá el dúo demoniaco a cumplir sus amenazas, pero es el gran Komui Lee, seguro lo conseguirá a tiempo. –_igual debo tener mi plan B… creo que ya es tiempo de que mi Lenalee tome el cargo de la escuela, está más que capacitada para ello y de que yo me tome unas vacaciones… Madagascar no suena nada mal para vacacionar. –_Komui se emocionó ante la idea, para nada está planeando ese viaje para escapar del dúo demoniaco.

**Continuará**

**:O veamos si el duo demoniaco consigue ayudar a esos dos problematicos, porque ya vimos que komui no esta ayudando mucho jajajajajajaja**

**a ver como les va a stos 4**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	28. Porque lo que siento es más fuerte

**Porque lo que siento es más fuerte**

En la habitación de Kailan se encuentra está sentada en su cama, sosteniendo varios álbumes de fotografías. En la cama de enfrente está sentada Lavi que mira a todos lados en una forma de entretenerse. Y Kanda está de pie alado de la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

- Kai-chan, ¿para que querías que viniera? –pregunta Lavi, lleva ahí buen rato y solo le dijeron que espere.

- A eso voy. –Kailan suspira con pesadez. –_joder nee-san, ya hace rato que te hable y te dije que vinieras aquí inmediatamente, de eso hace media hora. –_primero que nada… ¿siempre has sido chica, Lavi-kun? –Kailan lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y Lavi ríe divertido.

- Claro que sí. –responde con diversión. –lo sabes, hemos sido vecinos por años cuando éramos niñas.

A Kailan le da un tic nervioso, Komui tenía razón.

- _Estúpida Eiren, siempre me mete en sus problemas… ¿Por qué no puedo mandarla a la mierda? –_a Kanda se le ha hinchado una vena en la frente, quiere salir de ahí y que esa loca se las arregle sola pero no puede y eso le enoja más.

- Oye. –Lavi se inclina, susurrándole muy cerca del rostro, y Kailan se sonrojo, es mujer ahora pero su mirada no ha cambiado, aun con ese físico sigue viendo al Lavi que ama en su mirada. – ¿Qué hace Yuu-pon aquí?... se nota que está aquí por obligación, dime porque lo has obligado, ¿le harás una jugarreta? –pregunta emocionada, si es así quiere participar.

- ¡Tú solo espera Lavi-kun! –exclama empujándola sin ser tosca, solo conseguir alejarla de ella.

- Lavi, solo Lavi, ya te lo he dicho. –le dice con cansancio, como si llevara años diciéndole eso cuando es la primera vez. –si le pones el chan no me enojo, suena más mono que el kun.

Kailan quiere llorar, ese no es su Lavi, y le dan más ganas de llorar por extrañar al travieso y pervertido pelirrojo.

La puerta se abre haciendo al par de femeninas voltear y que Kanda mire de reojo, viendo a Eiren que tiene la ropa desacomodada y esta despeinado, además marcas de lápiz labial en la camisa blanca.

- Nee-san, ¿que estabas haciendo? –a Kailan le regresa un tic nervioso y a Kanda se le hincha una vena en la frente, no se tiene que ser un genio para saberlo.

- Nii-chan, nii-chan… llevo toda la vida repitiéndotelo. –le dice exasperado e indignado, como si siempre se lo dijera.

- Es obvio lo que estaba haciendo, ese solo vive para coger… ojala se le caiga el pito. –Lavi mira despectivo a Eiren.

- Mira quien tenemos aquí… ¿ya te diste cuenta que me amas tanto y solo te dan celos que le dé a las demás lo que no has querido tomar? –pregunta en un tono coqueto y burlón, mirando a Lavi.

- ¡Ja! Ya quisieras, bastardo… soy mucha mujer para un bastardo como tú. Ya te he dicho: que lo que tienes de guapo lo tienes de estúpido, y yo no me fijo en estúpidos.

- Repítelo hasta que te lo creas. –Eiren no borra su sonrisa socarrona y Lavi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- _¿Qué cojones…? –_Kanda y Kailan miran a esos dos incrédulos, pero la segunda decidió pasar por alto esto, lo que importa es conseguir que recuerden lo que en verdad son.

- Ne… nii-chan, ven aquí. –Kailan palmea a su lado para que se siente y Eiren curiosa lo hace.

- Si este idiota se va a quedar me voy… odio respirar su mismo aire. –Lavi se pone de pie dispuesto a irse.

- Admítelo muñequita tuerta, te mueres no solo por respirar mí mismo aire sino también por compartir saliva conmigo. –Eiren le sonríe de forma socarrona y Lavi afila más su mirada viéndose indignada.

- ¡Te odio!

- Me amas.

- ¡No es verdad, me das asco!

- Me deseas.

- ¡Eres insoportable!

- Me odias tanto porque me deseas como todas las demás… si me lo pides amablemente te haré el favor y podrás presumir que te lo hice. –Eiren muestra más burla, viéndose déspota y divertido.

- ¡Es más fácil hacerle entender a un mono que a t…!

A Kanda se le ha hinchado más la vena en su frente, no sabe de qué va la cosa, pero oírlos discutir le da más jaquecas que viéndolos de acuerdo, aunque sospecha que lo segundo es peor que lo primero. Enserio, se quiere largar de ahí.

- ¡Ya basta! –grita Kailan furiosa, no entiende de que va la cosa, se siente en otra dimensión, y no sabe cómo esos dos pasaron de ser los mejores amigos a ser enemigos solo con el cambio de sexos, y no le importa, solo quiere que regresen a la normalidad. – ¡Lavi siéntate! –la pelirroja obediente lo hace. – ¡y deja de molestarla! –ordena mirando al pelinegro que estaba por comentar algo. –los cite a ambos aquí porque quiero enseñarles algo. –ambos muestran interés.

Kailan abre uno de los álbumes mostrando una fotografía donde salen los tres juntos cuando son niños.

- ¡Que monada! –chilla emocionada Lavi, tomando el álbum de fotografías, viendo a esos tres niños, se ven tan adorables.

- ¿No recuerdas a ese niño pelirrojo? –pregunta Kailan curiosa, mirándolo con interés.

- ¿Debería? –Lavi alza la mirada hacia ella y Kailan suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Y la niña de cabello azul?

- Eres tu Kai-chan, jamás olvidaría la monada de niña que fuiste. –Lavi le sonríe amigable y Kailan se sonroja.

- Coflesvianacof. –Eiren simula toser y muestra burla mientras ambas lo fulminan con la mirada. –lo decía por la pelirroja, imouto, no por ti. –Eiren amplía su sonrisa socarrona y Kailan suspira exasperada en cuanto Lavi no quita su mirada fulminante.

- ¿Y la niña de pelo negro? ¿La reconoces?

Lavi la mira curioso.

- No, pero se parece al moco que tienes alado. Y ahora que me fijo bien el niño se parece a mí. –Lavi frunce el ceño.

- ¿Quieres ver la fotografía, nee… nii-chan? –Kailan mira al pelinegro que no muestra interés por eso, pero ver que Lavi ya les vio parecido es un avance, quiere conseguir lo mismo con su hermana.

- No. –responde con simpleza y más aburrido.

- ¡Mírala! –Kailan saca otra fotografía de la caja que tiene ahí y se la entrega.

Eiren suspira exasperada y la toma, mientras Kanda no la pierde de vista.

- El pelirrojo tiene cara de idiota, tú tan mona como siempre imoto, y la pelinegra… —Eiren frunce el ceño, no la conoce, está seguro, aun así se le hace terriblemente familiar.

Kailan y Kanda los miran de forma más penetrante, seguros que lo están consiguiendo.

- ¿Son amigos tuyos, Kai-chan? Me gustaría conocerlos. –comenta Lavi, quitando su mirada de la fotografía, por más que la mira no los reconoce, pero no entiende porque se le hacen tan familiares esos dos.

- Oye, lesbiana… ¿de niña te vestías de niño para aprovecharte de mocosas? –Eiren mira curiosa a Lavi.

- Que no soy lesbiana enfermo, que sea una de las pocas mujeres que no se sienten atraídas a ti no significa que sea lesbiana, más bien inteligente. –le dice entre dientes. –y no, no me vestía de niño, lo sabes, desgraciadamente fui tu vecina. –Eiren se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Kanda exasperado se acerca a Kailan y le arrebata la caja con fotografías.

- ¡Oye! –exclama indignada, pero Kanda la ignora y rebusca entre las fotografías.

- Mira esta. –ordena extendiéndole una fotografía a Eiren que mira la fotografía con asco.

- La has tocado. –le responde como si eso explicara todo.

- Narcista. –Lavi roda los ojos.

A Kanda se le hincha más su vena en la frente y a Kailan le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, ahora su hermana tiene el síndrome de su padre y tío.

El peli-azul se inclina dejando su rostro amenazante cerca del de Eiren que hace mueca de desagrado, pero no aleja el suyo, retándolo, un milímetro más y le arrancara la cabeza por osar a invadir su espacio personal.

- Tómala. –le dice amenazante haciendo chocar su aliento en el rostro.

Eiren se sintió embriagada por su aroma, eso no debería pasar, debería estar vomitando, o más bien matando a ese idiota. No entendiendo lo que le pasa, le arrebata la fotografía y Kanda satisfecho se endereza. Lavi alza una de sus cejas.

Eiren mira la fotografía y ensancha los ojos, ahí salen los mismos tres de la fotografía pasada, solo que más grande, es reciente, Kailan se ve igual y viste el uniforme de la orden como los otros dos que ahora se le hacen más familiares.

- La pelinegra… —Kailan y Kanda la miran con interés. –es hermosa, quiero conocerla, he decidido hacerla madre de mi primer hijo. –dice triunfante y el par de peli-azules caen estilo anime.

- Deja veo la desafortunada. –Lavi le arrebata la fotografía y ensancha los ojos al ver la fotografía. – ¡¿Tengo un hermano gemelo y no sabía?! –exclama alterada haciendo que los otros dos que se estaban poniendo de pie vuelvan a caer estilo anime.

- Imouto, busca a esa pelinegra, quiero ya ponerle un hijo en el vientre. –Eiren se pone de pie de lo más tranquilo. –mientras regreso con el par de tías que deje en mi habitación, apenas y les di una ronda, les prometí tres más antes de que me llamaras. –dice con simpleza, saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Esa es mi habitación también, te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso asqueroso promiscuo! –Lavi furioso la sigue, dispuesto a sacar a ese enfermo y sus conquistas de turno. – ¡Kai-chan, termino de impedir que sigan profanando mi habitación y me explicas porque tú conoces a mi hermano gemelo y yo no, en si me cuentas todo lo que sabes!

- _¡Joder! Es como si algo dentro de ambos se negara a ver lo obvio. –_Kailan se muestra frustrada, intentando buscar otra forma de hacerlos recordar, ya vio que la de las fotografías es inútil, solo complico más las cosas. –_Cuando nee-san regrese a la normalidad y sepa que ha tenido sexo con chicas se va a querer matar… al menos Lavi-kun hasta ahorita se ve que es una chica normal, dentro de lo que cabe, lo que importa es que no es una promiscua, y yo que pensé que la versión femenina de Lavi sería como es nee-san siendo mujer, pero es todo lo contrario, y nee-san…. Bueno, ella es un Cross más, y yo que pensé que con dos Cross varones era suficiente en el mundo. –_Kailan se siente cansada mentalmente pero al sentir un aura sombría muy cerca de ella voltea y casi grita del susto al ver a Kanda, solo le faltan los cuernos para parecer un verdadero demonio.

- _Le odio, primero con hombres y ahora con mujeres… quédate como estas maldita enferma, como hombre es más posible que olvide cualquier sentimiento que tenga hacia ti y me libre de esta jodida maldición por fin. –_Kanda sale de la habitación hecho furia, ya no le ayudara, a él le favorece que se quede como hombre, está seguro que de esa forma le será más fácil deshacerse de esos sentimientos hacia ella, algo que desde hace tiempo se ha querido desprender y no había podido conseguirlo.

- ¡Espera Kanda, tenemos que idear un plan mejor! –se pone de pie y lo sigue corriendo, para alcanzarlo.

- ¡Arréglatela sola, por mi mejor que se quede así!

- ¡No sabes lo que dices, hombre siendo Cross y sin hijas estas condenando al mundo a otro Marian! –Kailan al fin lo alcanza y lo toma del brazo, pero Kanda se zafa del agarre con brusquedad y voltea hacia ella.

- ¡Me vale mierda el mundo, si hay dos Marian me importa menos que la mierda!… por mí que Lavi y Eiren se queden así por siempre o que se conviertan en sapos, no me importa, no es mi jodido problema –le dice entre dientes y le da la espalda dispuesto a seguir su camino.

- ¡Lo es, tu sientes algo por nee-san!—le grita frustrada y Kanda se detuvo solo unos segundos, tenso, pero siguió con su camino. – ¡bien, no me ayudes, yo sola lo conseguiré! –le grita enojada e indignada, dando media vuelta y yéndose por el camino contrario.

* * *

><p>Lavi sale enfurecido de la habitación mientras se sacude las manos entre sí. Con esos solo usando la violencia.<p>

- ¡Kai-chan! –exclama corriendo hacia ella cuando la ve caminar de lado contrario.

- Lavi-k… Lavi, quiero hablar contigo. –dice mirándola seria. – ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?

- ¡Claro, vamos! –Lavi le sonríe amigable.

* * *

><p>Eiren sin camisa, mostrando su perfecto torso está sentado en el suelo, sobándose la nuca, mira aburrido a sus dos conquistas noqueadas.<p>

- _Esa Lavi, dejando a mis amadas así no puedo hacer nada… no le hago nada solo porque es mujer. –_un suspiro exasperado sale de sus labios. –_solo tengo que ir a buscar más mujeres para divertirme. –_encogiéndose de hombros se pone de pie y va a buscar otra camisa que ponerse, pero al abrir su ropero solo ve ropa de mujer. –_seguro Lavi metió su ropa en mi ropero… ¿Por qué cojones me tienen que dar la misma habitación que ese lesbiana?... el gran Eiren Cross-sama merece una habitación para él solo, y me encargare de tenerla. _

Decidido sale de la habitación, agarrando la playera arrugada que dejo por ahí tirada, no importa, él con cualquier cosa que se ponga se ve bien. Si no se va desnudo es porque no quiere matar de un paro cardiaco a las mujeres que luego se queda sin ninguna para follar.

* * *

><p>Lavi y Kailan está en uno de los jardines, sentadas una alado de la otra. Kailan juguetea con sus manos, no sabiendo cómo empezar.<p>

- Lavi, esas fotos… el muchacho que piensas que es tu hermano gemelo… —Lavi la mira con atención. –en verdad eres tu…

- Eso es imposible…

- ¡Déjame terminar! –exclama desesperada, necesita hacerlo entender. –eres tú, siempre has sido hombre, ahora no lo recuerdas porque eres víctima de una poción que uso Kamui. –Lavi frunce el ceño. –por favor intenta recordarlo, tu eres chico y Eiren es chica, ambos han sido muy amigos, ambos han hecho sus travesuras juntos, ambos han entrenado juntos y ambos me han protegido cuando era niña.

- Kai-chan creo que la que bebió esa pócima has sido tú, es imposible que Eiren y yo seamos de sexos contrarios, en especial que nos llevemos bien. –Lavi la mira preocupado porque ande alucinando esas cosas.

- ¡Entonces ¿porque tengo esas fotos?! –le grita sonando desesperada, no le gusta que Lavi no recuerde, que muestre algo que no es y teme que se quede así.

- Bueno… —la ahora pelirroja no sabe cómo responder eso.

- Eres hombre Lavi-kun, recuérdalo. –Kailan lo toma de una de sus manos.

Lavi se le queda viendo, esa mirada tan suplicante y desesperada, quedo atrapada en ella, quiere besarla y decirle que es verdad, que ella es hombre…

- _¿Desde cuándo siento esto por Kai-chan? ¿Seré lesbiana como Eiren dice? –_Lavi ladea su rostro a un lado. –yo… lo siento Kai-chan, por más que desee ser hombre y hacerte feliz no lo soy, nunca lo he sido. –dice con tristeza, volteando a lado contrario.

- ¡Pero es que siempre lo has sido, joder! –exclama frustrada, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de lo desesperada que se siente, es que no haya como hacerlo entender. – ¡lo eres, siempre lo has sido, tienes que recordarlo porque si no lo haces serás por siempre lo que eres ahora y yo no quiero a este Lavi!

Ese "yo no quiero a este Lavi" eso que el corazón de la pelirroja se oprimirá, por lo que se lleva su mano libre a este, apretando su ropa en un puño, ella quiere ser lo que le pide, pero no puede…

- ¡Yo quiero al Lavi travieso y pervertido no a este! Recuerda lo que eres, por favor hazlo antes de que no haya vuelta atrás. –Kailan lo mira seria.

Lavi frunce el ceño, intentando recordar algo imposible, pero es que la forma en que ella se lo pide, en la forma que lo dice suena como si en verdad tuviera razón, que le hace dudar de lo que ella cree ahora.

- No sé qué más hacer para que recuerdes. –frustrada se pone de pie, ella ya no lo mira y no dice nada, seguro piensa que está loca. –enserio quiero ayudarte pero no sé cómo hacerlo. –Kailan le suelta la mano y Lavi sintió un sentimiento de abandono que le apretó más el pecho.

¿Qué pasa si es verdad lo que ella dice? Si en verdad fuera hombre, si es así entonces lo que siente no sería imposible, si es verdad quiere recordarlo, siempre deseo ser hombre para tener una posibilidad… y ahora una puerta se abre, pero… ¿sino lo recuerda? ¿Si ella sigue como está ahora? Kailan se cansara, y pasara lo que siempre ha temido: se enamorada de otro y la abandonara. Se imaginó viéndola en su boda con otro y ella siendo la jodida dama de honor.

- ¡No! –grita agarrándose la cabeza, está forzando su cerebro y le está doliendo horrores la cabeza.

Kailan se sobresaltó al oírla gritar.

- ¡Lavi-kun! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –exclama preocupada arrodillándose a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- ¡No te vayas! –grita de forma agonizante.

- ¡No me iré, aquí estoy! ¡Vamos a la enfermería! –exclama preocupada, pero él no se mueve.

Lavi siente como le retumba la cabeza, como algo le impide llegar a donde quiere, pero siempre ha sido cabezona, siempre ha conseguido lo que quiere menos a ella porque son del mismo sexo, pero aquí está peleando contra su propia mente, y no le va a ganar, tiene que llegar al fondo de esto, tiene que hacerlo, si hay una posibilidad de que en verdad ella sea hombre y pueda tenerla lo lograra.

Un grito desgarrador sale de sus labios asustando a Kailan. A Lavi le retumbo la cabeza, sintió como si todo llegara de golpea a su cabeza, doliéndole más. Otro grito más aterrador sale de sus labios y el poder de su magia se desprendió de su cuerpo empujando a Kailan, lanzándola varios metros lejos de él, y se las ingenió para maniobrar, cayendo en cuclillas al suelo y derrapando hacia atrás, alza la mirada viendo como su propia magia envuelve a Lavi no dejándola acercarse.

Lavi cae inconsciente a la vez que toda su aura desaparece, permitiendo que Kailan se acerque.

- ¡Lavi-kun! –grita preocupada.

* * *

><p>Allen y Lenalee van entrando a la cafetería, pero nada más lo hicieron y oyeron el grito de femeninas, viéndolas ahí rodeando a alguien y gritándole como si fuera un artista de cine. En cuanto a los chicos se ve mirar con profundo odio a quien está teniendo la atención de las mujeres.<p>

- Ese Lavi. –comenta resignado el albino a la vez que suspira con pesadez a la par que Lenalee. – ¡espera! –exclama reaccionando a la par que su novia.

- ¡¿No se supone ahora Lavi es chica?! –exclaman ambos a la vez.

- Tal vez ya rompió el hechizo y se vino directo acá para celebrar. –Allen se rasca la nuca, es la única explicación que le haya.

Lenalee le hallo lógica a esa explicación.

- ¡Oh Eiren-sama que agradecimos estamos de que pose su interés en estas simples mortales! –exclaman algunas orgásmicas y como si le hablaran a un Dios.

- ¿Eiren? –ambos se miran incrédulos.

- ¡Soy muy benevolente!

Esa voz de macho machote no es la de Lavi, es la de Eiren hombre, pero se supone que ella no le van las chicas, de hecho estaba huyendo de ellas… ¿no?

- ¿Qué trama? –Lenalee entrecierra los ojos y acercándose a la bola, tiene que pararle sus pedos antes que los involucre a Allen y a ella como la otra vez, casi le violan a su Allen.

- Yo iré por comida. –Allen se aleja yendo a donde está la comida, vale que la comida es su más grande amor, pero también se aleja porque desde que se vio involucrado en una jauría de mujeres excitadas ya no es el mismo.

- ¡Eiren! –le grita firme Lenalee cuando consiguió estar frente de ella y le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al verla sentada como si fuera un rey, incluso su asiento es un trono de oro, que jura vale más que el colegio, no quiere saber de dónde cojones lo saco, pero ahí hay varias mujeres dándole de comer en la boca, haciéndole piojito, echándole aire con un abanico de plumas, otras limándole las uñas. – ¡ya deja de aprovecharte de tu físico! –le ordena firme, como sino la conociera y supiera que ordenarle a ella es imposible, y por hacerlo o la mata o la ignora, depende del humor que ande.

Eiren se pone de pie y se acerca a Lenalee, que sonríe nerviosa, no tuvo suerte y seguro la querrá matar, no sabe que se fumó para ordenarle algo.

El pelinegro se inclina acercando su rostro al de la peli-verde que alejo el suyo temerosa. Eiren la toma de la barbilla y le ladea el rostro de un lado a otro mientras se lo analiza, provocando miradas celosas de las demás locas.

- Viéndote bien, no estás tan fea. –comenta colocándole el rostro frente al de él, sonriéndole de forma encantadora.

Si no supiera que es Eiren, Lenalee hubiera quedado embobada… bueno, y si no la hubiera ofendido, esa desgraciada le dijo fea, razón por la que la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Tú, hija de pu…!

Lenalee no termina su reclamo ya que Eiren unió sus labios con los de ella haciendo que las demás mujeres comiencen a llorar, querían ser ellas. En cuanto Lenalee se queda en estado de shock, sudando frio y con la frente sombreada de azul.

Se oye caer una bandeja haciendo que Eiren se separe al sentir un aura asesina atrás de Lenalee, alza la mirada viendo a un demoniaco Allen, hasta cuernos le han salido a los pies del albino esta su amada comida. Eiren sonríe con burla y mofa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Lavi-kun! –exclama aliviada Kailan cuando este abrió los ojos.<p>

La pelirroja esta acostada en una cama de la enfermería y Kailan está a su lado. Según la enfermera no tiene nada, no sabe porque se desmayó, aun así Kailan no estará tranquila hasta que se despertara.

- Kai-chan. –Lavi la mira y le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si Kai-chan, gracias por preocuparte.

Kailan muestra tristeza, sigue igual.

- ¿No has recordado nada, verdad? –idiota si, mantenía la esperanza.

- Ya te dije que nací siendo chica. –Lavi niega divertida y Kailan baja la cabeza derrotada. – ¿te pone triste que no sea chico? –pregunta acongojada y Kailan no le respondió. – ¡oh Kai-chan! –exclama abrazándola, haciendo que su cara quede en sus pechos, sobresaltándola, pero no la quito de ahí, es chica, no le importa eso, no saldrá con guarradas como… un escalofrió le recorre la columna y se sonroja cuando siente como restriega la cara en sus senos. – ¡que gustito! –exclama melosa.

- ¡Tu! –exclama sombra, dándole un fuerte coscorrón, sacándole un gran chichón.

- Lo siento, lo siento, quería fingir más tiempo pero no pude teniendo esos tentadores pechos en mi cara. –le dice con lamento. –ya hasta había planeado bañarnos juntas, dormir juntas, tener juegos cachondos juntas. –sangre comienza a salirle de la nariz y sonríe como pervertido mientras se lo imagina.

El aura sombría de Kailan aumenta y su frente se ha llenado de venas hinchadas.

- Sabía que pensando que pienso como chica me dejarías hacer de todo… ¡jejejejej…! –hasta baba ya le sale donde se lo está imaginando.

- ¡Hijo de puta! –Kailan lo toma de las solapas, sacándolo de su fantasía y está por matarlo a golpes.

Lavi al ver lo enojada que esta se da cuenta que hablo de más, ya se prepara para morir, al menos tuvo una buena vida… pero el golpe no llego, abre el ojo viendo que está a milímetros de su cara, alza la mirada viendo a Kailan en estado de shock.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Que nací siendo machito, sí. –dice heroico.

- ¿Cómo? –Kailan no se lo cree.

- No se… forcé mucho mi mente y mi propia magia rompió el hechizo, eso creo. –Lavi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar tan segura que tú lo recuerdas? –Kailan lo mira con sospecha.

- Eiren como es ahora… es el hermano que siempre desee, como hombre necesito un compañero para estas cosas. –comenta con heroísmo y Kailan se sorprende.

- ¡Le diré a nee-san como le haga para romper el hechizo, al menos el mental! –exclama emocionada saliendo de ahí.

- ¡Espera Kailan! –Lavi suspira con pesadez mientras se pone de pie. –_no funciona si Eiren no quiere intentarlo como yo… si ella sigue empeñada en que es hombre y no ve la posibilidad de que no lo es, no servirá de nada decirle. –_Lavi se pone los zapatos para intentar alcanzar a la peli-azul.

* * *

><p>De lo más tranquilo esta Kamui sentado tras el escritorio en el laboratorio donde lo encerraron. Esta bebiendo café de esa taza rosa con el dibujo de conejo que tiene.<p>

- Tengo la sensación de que debería estar haciendo algo pero no recuerdo que. –comenta pensativo, pero se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y sigue bebiendo de su humeante café.

* * *

><p>Kailan va corriendo buscando a su hermana, cuando oye explosiones viniendo del comedor, conociendo a su hermana ahí debe de estar. Y cuando entra al comedor ve a varios moribundos, por su general hombres, el comedor hecho escombros y en medio de esta está Allen con expresión asesina, queriendo matar con su brazo de metal a Eiren quien lo esquiva mostrándose de lo más burlón, lanzando pequeñas esferas de fuego hacia Allen, quemándole la ropa, ya el pobre albino de su pantalón le queda en forma de taparrabos y de la playera le queda en forma de sostén.<p>

Si, Eiren se está divirtiendo a costa de Allen, quien sabe que hizo para enfurecerlo si Allen es bien tranquilo.

- ¡Kailan! –exclama Lenalee corriendo hacia ella. –ayúdame a detenerlos, por más que les grito que se detengan y Allen-kun me hace caso, Eiren lo vuelve a provocar. –dice acongojada.

- ¿Y que hizo para provocar a Allen? ¿Le comió su comida? ¿Le dijo moyashi? –Kailan la mira curiosa, si Allen tiene paciencia de un santo.

- Me… —Lenalee se sonroja y ladea su rostro a un lado, abrazándose a sí misma como virgen recién violada. –me ha besado, y lo sigue haciendo cada que controlo a Allen-kun. –dice acongojada, sintiéndose ultrajada, vale que Eiren ahora es chico pero ella sabe que es chica en esencia.

Kailan se sorprende y luego silba.

- No pensé que Allen fuera celoso. –comenta sorprendida. –_cuando nee-san regrese a la normalidad y recuerde que beso a Lenalee quien sabe cuántas veces se querrá volar los seso. –_una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Eiren no deja de besarme, me ha mancillado! ¡Y no puedo detener la pelea, a este paso Allen-kun saldrá herido, solo mira como Eiren juega con él! –grita alterada apuntándolos y Kailan voltea viendo que Eiren ya le encendió el pelo al albino que corre de un lado a otro agitando las manos mientras el pelinegro se retuerce de la risa.

- Primero que nada. –Kailan la mira seria. – comprendo que el primer beso te haya tomado desprevenida, ¿pero los demás? –Kailan entrecierra los ojos, para ella que Lenalee es una guarra y comenzaron a gustarle.

- ¡Es muy rápida! –exclama alterada y sonrojada, haciendo que Kailan entrecierre más la mirada. –solo detenlos por favor. –derrotada baja la cabeza, no conviene andar discutiendo por eso, luego solo quedara carbón de su Allen.

Lenalee se tapa la boca para no hacer una exclamación de horror, pero sus ojos muestran indignación. Kailan le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. Ahí está Allen tirado en el suelo, con los ojos en forma de espiral, del pelo solo le quedo uno que está en medio de la cabeza, alzado con una llamita encendido dela punta tal cual velita.

- Es muy relajante destruir basura masculina sin tener que tocarla. –comenta Eiren alado de Allen, sonriendo altanero y sacudiéndose las manos entre sí. –Venga, he ganado… ya te está permitido correr a mis brazos. –el pelinegro abre sus brazos mirando a Lenalee que se escondió atrás de Kailan.

- ¡Ni loca, has humillado a mi novio! –grita enojada, asomándose por el hombro de Kailan que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Ne… nii-chan ya párale… necesito hablar contigo. –le dice seria Kailan y Eiren alza una de sus cejas mostrándose curioso.

* * *

><p>De pie en la azotea de uno de los edificios están Kailan y Eiren, de frente, con expresión de seriedad y manteniéndose la mirada.<p>

De pronto Eiren suelta la carcajada provocando que a Kailan se le hinche una vena, le dijo lo que paso con Lavi y ella solo se ríe.

- Imoto creo que has tenido un largo sueño y lo confundes con la realidad. –comenta al dejar de reír. –yo siempre he sido chico. –el pelinegro agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Tienes que creerme nee-san! –le grita comenzando a desesperarse.

- Nii-chan.

- ¡Es nee-san! –Kailan enserio se está planteando hacerla creerle por la fuerza, unos cuantos putazos en el cerebro y seguro le cree porque le cree.

- Kai-chan con hechizo o no, es más cabezona que yo, solo pierdes el tiempo.

Ambas voltean viendo a Lavi-mujer en pose chula, recargado en el marco de la puerta, con brazos cruzados y sonriéndoles de forma torcida.

- Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo. –coqueto le guiña un ojo haciéndola sonrojar, aun así no haciéndola confiarse del todo.

- No sé si deba dejarte esto a ti. –Kailan entrecierra más sus ojos.

Kailan sabe que Lavi ama joder a Eiren y viceversa, así que ninguno de los dos son de confianza… aunque admite que siempre entre ellos mismos han salido de los problemas que se meten… aunque también recordó que huye de ellos, pero está desesperada y como bien dicen "medidas desesperadas soluciones aún más desesperadas". Pero si lo que sea que Lavi hará no funciona ella recurrirá a su método de golpear a Eiren hasta hacerla recordar lo que en verdad es.

- ¡Que cruel, yo soy de mucha confianza! –exclama ofendido.

Eiren se mira con aburrimiento las uñas, si esos dos hablan como si ella no estuviera ahí, él hará como que ellos no están ahí, simple y sencillo.

- Cagala más y te mato. –le dice amenazante.

- Confía en mí. –Lavi le sonríe angelical y eso hizo desconfiar más a Kailan.

- Mmm… iré a ver si Kamui ya tiene el antídoto. –sabe que si no lo apura bajo amenaza ese loco trabajara cuando le dé su regalada gana.

Lavi no borra su sonrisa hasta que Kailan se pierde de vista y después voltea hacia Eiren que sigue mirándose las uñas con aburrimiento.

- Tengo que admitir que siempre pensé que si hubieras sido hombre las cosas entre nosotros serían más divertidas. Ya sabes, seriamos como una clase de dúo fantástico. –Lavi se ve soñador imaginándose a ellos dos cogiéndose a toda femenina del mundo a su vez rompiéndoles el corazón.

Eiren si lo escucha no lo parece, ni atención le está poniendo, su vista esta puesta en el cielo, como si buscara algo entre las nubes.

- Pero pensándolo mejor no es buena idea. Venga que al final de cuentas eres Cross… serias una competencia muy fuerte para mí, ya sabes que al macho siempre le gusta ser alfa y ambos querríamos serlo, al final no nos hubiéramos llevado bien así que dicho dúo no existiría nunca, incluso sospecho que nos intentaríamos matar para liquidar la competencia. –comenta divertido.

- _Si me apuro tal vez llegue al pueblo antes de que comience a llover… tengo ganas de ir a unas de esas orgias clandestinas. –_Eiren sonríe pervertido imaginándose a él solo con muchas mujeres desnudas agasajándolo.

- Así que creo que solo seriamos los amigos que somos si somos de sexo contrario. Aunque ya comprendí que no es eso, porque lo seguimos siendo pero en esta loquera que se nos metió no nos llevábamos. –Lavi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –tal vez solo somos compadres si yo soy chico y tu chica.

- _Esperen chicas, ya voy para allá. –_sin borrar su sonrisa llena de superioridad y arrogancia Eiren camina hacia el barandal de la azotea para brincar desde ahí al piso de abajo, le da flojera bajar escaleras, es más fácil y rápido si de ahí salta a un árbol y luego al suelo, enserio nunca ha entendido como ni él mismo se cansa de ser tan genial.

Eiren coloca sus manos en la baranda haciendo fuerza para impulsarse cuando siente un ligero peso sobre sus hombros haciéndola voltear y topándose de cara a cara con Lavi que le sonríe juguetón.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te quito lo lesbiana y quieres que te haga mujer? –pregunta realmente curioso, esa loca detesta que este cerca medio metro de ella, y ahora ella le pasa el brazo por los hombros y le sonríe así, pocas cosas le sorprenden y esta es sin duda una de ellas.

- Eso jamás se me quitara, ni siendo hombre o mujer me dejaran de gustar las mujeres, hoy me he dado cuenta de eso. –su sonrisa pervertida se muestra y Eiren alzo una de sus cejas, algo le pasa a esa loca, no solo lo ha tocado sino que ahora admite abiertamente que le van las viejas. –y si a mí no me han dejado de gustar las mujeres… significa que a ti tampoco los hombres. –le susurra provocativo en el oído, pero al siguiente segundo tiene mueca de dolor.

Eiren lo ha tomado con una mano del cuello y lo ha alzado, mirándolo amenazante.

- Te he pasado muchas mujer, pero eso no te lo volveré a pasar. Ya estas advertida. –le dice más amenazante, apretando un poco más el agarre del cuello pero sin llegar a ahorcarla. –que tú seas lesbiana no significa que yo sea marica.

- ¿Has oído que si te cala es porque es verdad? –Lavi amplía su sonrisa y Eiren aprieta más el agarre, ahora si haciendo que se le dificulte respirar y que mecánicamente lleve sus manos a la mano de Eiren, intentando hacerla que afloje el agarre. –_mierda, como mujer mi fuerza física es mucho menor a la que tenía como hombre, mis manos son pequeñas… en cambio Eiren ahora tiene más fuerza física, es más alta que yo y sus manos son más grandes. –_Venga… siempre he pensado que ser pervertidos es nuestro mayor atractivo. –le dice con algo de dificultad y sin borrar su sonrisa juguetona.

- Una cosa es ser pervertido, otra ser un marica… y yo no lo soy. –remarca sonando más amenazante.

- ¡Ya! Vale, lo capto… así que deja de lastimar a esta pobre chica. –Lavi pone su mejor carita de inocencia.

Eiren frunce el ceño, no sabe porque reacciono así por lo general le vale mierda lo que los demás piensen o digan de él, y menos le toma importancia a pendejadas como las que ella dijo, porque no son verdad, porque él es muy macho, porque a él le gustan las mujeres… siempre le han gustado y han asqueado a los hombres, le dan asco que lo toquen, que se le acerquen, que respiren su mismo aire, si por el fuera desaparecería la población masculina… por eso siempre lo ha odiado a él, no sabe que lo hace diferente.

Entonces le enoja porque sabe que no le molesta el comentario de esa mujer, no, le molesta que ese comentario le haya hecho pensar en esa estupidez solo porque él es diferente. Con brusquedad la suelta y le da la espalda, dispuesto a irse, necesita apurarse ya va a comenzar a llover y él quiere ir a ser mimado por mujeres.

Lavi se soba su adolorida garganta, y su cuello tiene marcado en rojo los dedos del pelinegro.

- ¡Conozco tu secreto~!—comenta de forma cantarina y juguetona, cruzando sus manos tras su espalda.

Vio como el cuerpo del pelinegro se tensa, mas no volteo, solo se dispuso a saltar, colocándose en cuclillas sobre la baranda.

- Ya sabes, sobre Yuu-pon. –le susurra juguetón en el oído, para después soplarle.

No se sabe si Eiren se sonrojo por el soplido en el oído o por lo que dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué mierda…? –Eiren voltea sombrío hacia Lavi que salto hacia atrás estando cerca de lla puerta.

- ¡Dormimos en la misma habitación, recuerdo que una noche te oí gemir su nombre mientras te la jalabas! –comenta con burla, si, mintió, pero sabe que en ese paralelo mundo que creo su mente es muy probable que Eiren haya hecho algo así, conoce a su amiga, siendo hombre o mujer esa parte de ella no cambiara, como en él no cambio.

Eiren está muy rojo, pero Lavi sospecha que es de la furia, sospecha porque le molesta eso, seguro su orgullo de macho no permite que nadie sepa que tiene esa debilidad hacia un ser que comúnmente a los Cross les dan asco… ¡joder! Si él se sintiera así por un chico probablemente estaría igual, la ventaja es que Eiren en verdad es mujer, aunque ella piense que no gracias a esa fumada de realidad que crearon sus mentes gracias a la poción de Kamui.

- _Tengo que admitir que Kamui es una riata para estas pendejadas… lástima que las use para idioteces y las haga sin intención de que hagan lo que provocan. –_una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca, pero al ver como Eiren es rodeado por fuego, comenzó a correr, es muy hermoso para ser carbonizado por un enfurecido macho al cual le han descubierto y echado en cara su más oscuro secreto.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Qué mierda te pasa?<em>

_Pregunta furioso Kanda después de haber sido estampado en la pared del baño por Eiren-hombre. Ambos se mantienen la mirada, fría y gélida. _

- _Eso me gustaría saber. –sin más Eiren estampa sus labios con los de él en un beso brusco._

_Kanda ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa e intenta empujarlo, forcejea con él, aun así no deja de besarlo. El pelinegro entre el forcejeo metió su pierna derecha en medio de las piernas del peli-azul y con la rodilla le froto su entrepierna, sacándole un jadeo que el pelinegro aprovecho para adentrar su lengua, haciendo más apasionado el beso, saboreando su sabor, no pensó que besar a Kanda fuera tan delicioso, mucho menos pensó que someter a alguien tan frio y fuerte como Kanda fuera tan excitante, se ha puesto duro solo con ese beso y forcejeo... ¿Qué es hombre? Dejo de importar, solo se lo quiere coger. _

_La falta de aire hace romper el beso, ambos respiran agitados y su mirada vidriosa se topa con la del otro, los ojos azules de él mostrando furia e instintos asesinos y los rojos de Eiren muestran deseo, verle esa mirada es jodidamente excitante. _

- _Suéltame bastardo… te matare. –le dice sombrío Kanda. _

_Eiren sonríe de forma socarrona y acerca su rostro al oído de él._

- _Te voy a coger. –le dice con sensualidad en el oído._

_Kanda es rodeado por un aura sombría, furioso por lo que ese imbécil le ha dicho, pero se le escapa un jadeo de placer cuando el lóbulo de su oreja es mordido._

- _¡Imbécil, saca tu mano! –ordena furioso y forcejeando con él de nuevo, pero como siempre ese imbécil hace y consigue lo que quiere y ya tiene su mano dentro de sus pantalones y ha tomado su flácido pene._

- _Te seré sincero… es la primera vez que deseo devorar un pene con mi boca. Tranquilo sé que te va a gustar. –le susurra en el oído, él ha dejado de forcejear, se ha dejado dominar por el placer que siente al ser su pene masturbado por la mano de Eiren._

- _Te matare. –le dice con algo de dificultad, el jodido placer lo ha debilitado._

- _Te va a gustar. –Eiren se separa sonriéndole coqueto a la vez que se agacha haciendo que su cara quede a la altura del erecto pene del peli-azul, con solo verlo se le hizo agua la boca, lo quiere devorar, ahora no importa si es un hombre, mucho menos que nunca antes ha sentido deseo por mamar un pene, solo quiere devorar ese pene hasta dejarlo seco. – ¡itadakimasu! –Eiren se relame los labios, abre su boca…_

Eiren abre los ojos de golpe los cuales muestran susto y se asusta más al ver la cara de Lavi-mujer muy cerca de la de él, por reflejo se alzó haciendo que su cabeza choque con la de Lavi que cae de sentón al suelo.

- ¡Eres una bruta! –se queja adolorido, sobándose la frente que esta tan roja como la de Eiren por el golpe.

- Deja de usar lo femenino al referirte a mí. –dice entre dientes Eiren, sobándose la nuca, no recuerda que Lavi fuera tan desesperante, de hecho era al revés, él solía desesperar a Lavi.

- ¿Soñando con Yuu? –Lavi sonríe travieso, ignorando su comentario y Eiren le muestra una gélida mirada. – Venga yo solo lo digo por eso. –Lavi se tapa con una mano su sonrisa burlona y con la otra le apunta la erección que forma una carpa en la sabana. –y porque te oí gruñir un Yuu.

- Lavi. –Eiren pone una mano en su frente. –nunca he levantado una mano hacia una mujer, en mi vida se me ha cruzado matar a una… ambas cosas, te las estas ganando. –le dice con advertencia.

- ¡Venga compadre! –la pelirroja se pone de pie dejando ver la infantil pijama felpuda blanca con dibujo de nubes—_Kailan se la presto—_solo quiero ayudarte. –Lavi se sienta en la esquina de la cama, quedando de costado a Eiren y se cruza de piernas.

- ¿Desde cuando quieres ayudarme? –pregunta alzando una de sus cejas.

- Así soy de benevolente. –responde heroico y Eiren bosteza, el sueño regreso, apenas son las dos de la mañana. –si tu problema es Yuu, deshazte de él… eres fuerte, seguro lo conseguirás. –Lavi alza su pulgar en son de aprobación.

- Tengo que admitir… que tienes razón. –comenta Eiren sonriendo de forma torcida. –además le hago un favor a la humanidad, un hombre menos.

- Si, si, es lo que yo digo, en este mundo deben haber más mujeres. –Lavi suspira soñador.

- Lavi… ahora que has salido del closet me caes mejor. –la sonrisa de Eiren se amplia.

- Lo sé. –Lavi mueve su cabello como comercial de champú. –ahora compadre ve y elimina a esa basura masculina que te hace tener deseos impropios.

- Entre más rápido acabe con esa basura masculina, mejor. –Eiren sonríe tétrica, ya se cansó de esos raros sueños que según él ha tenido desde hace meses, siendo que es la primera vez que los tiene siendo chico.

* * *

><p>En uno de los patios está entrenando Kanda, no puede dormir, simplemente no puede y necesita algo para distraerse. Se la ha pasado entrenando todo el día, por eso está cansado y sudado, pero sino se distraer pensara idioteces.<p>

- _Tks… cuarenta horas, solo quedan cuarenta horas y si ese imbécil no encuentra la solución a lo que causo se quedara así para siempre. –_un gruñido sale de su garganta. –_que así se quede… de esa forma me será más fácil quitarme estos estúpidos e inservibles sentimientos… maldigo ser humano. _

Kanda está por dar un sablazo con su arma, pero su instinto lo alerta, por lo que gira en su propio eje y empleándole magia a su espada consiguió partir por la mitad la llamarada de fuego que se dirige a él. Y su ceño se frunce al ver a Eiren con puños envueltos en fuego caminar hacia él teniendo una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro. Atrás de ella va caminando Lavi que come algunos panecillos y en su mirada se le nota diversión.

Eiren se detiene frente a Kanda, y pone mueca de desagrado porque al verlo así, sudado y enojado se le antojo violarlo.

Kanda al ver como lo mira se enfureció más, le odia, odia que sea hombre, como mujer al menos jamás lo desprecio y ahora lo mira como si fuera menos que mierda, y no tiene derecho a hacerlo.

- Lárgate… no lo diré dos veces. –le ordena apuntándolo con la espada.

- Me iré… después que termine con una espina en el culo que me ha estado molestando. –Eiren se muestra amenazante y hace chocar entre ellos sus puños envueltos por fuego, haciendo saltar chispas.

- Y si no lo eliminas, seguro en verdad meterá su espina en tu culo. –comenta burlón Lavi, pero se agacha cuando un pequeño proyectil de fuego se disparó hacia él.

- Explícate basura. –Kanda mira sombrío a Eiren que ha regresado su amenazante mirada hacia él.

- Enserio… los hombres son tan estúpidos. –Eiren niega con decepción.

- ¡Oye! –exclama indignado, aunque tenga cuerpo de tía es un macho machote en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Eiren se lanza hacia Kanda, quien esquivo el puñetazo de fuego, y se agacho esquivando esa patada también envuelta en fuego.

- Eso sí lo entiendo. –Kanda sonríe espeluznante, y todo su cuerpo es envuelto por rayos eléctricos. –quieres pelear, bien… deseo borrarte esa jodida expresión de la cara. Y ahora que eres tío no me será problema eliminarte, también has sido una espina en el culo para mí. –le dice sombrío, lanzando los rayos hacia Eiren quien a su vez lanzo una llamarada de fuego haciéndola chocar con los rayos, creando una fuerte explosión que hizo a ambos saltar hacia atrás para esquivar las ondas provocadas por el choque.

Lavi silba mostrando falsa impresión mientras su ropa y cabello es ondeado a causa de la explosión.

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Mierda! Solo quedan treinta y ocho horas… ese estúpido de Kamui aún no tiene nada. –<em>Kailan está en el laboratorio de Kamui, sentada en el suelo y a su alrededor hay muchos libros, si deja solo a ese bastardo seguirá sin hacer nada, necesita meterle presión.

- Toy cansadito. –Kamui que está sentado frente a ella bosteza, el azabache esta todo vendado, parece momia, y es que Kailan se lo surtió por andar flojeando.

- ¡Ponte a trabajar, nos quedan solo treinta y nueve horas! –ordena Kailan de lo más espartana aventándole un libro y dándole en la mera cara.

Con chichón en la frente Kamui llora dramáticamente, en ese lugar lo explotan.

* * *

><p>Kanda cae al suelo, su ropa quemada, el pantalón con suerte se salvó. La nuca le sangra y tiene varias quemaduras graves en el cuerpo. Eiren está de pie frente a él, abrazándose el costado de donde le sangra en vientre por una herida grave de espada, tiene varios cortes en la ropa y cuerpo, uno ligero en el cuello, donde tiene la yugular.<p>

Eiren está agitada, sabía que Kanda es fuerte, pero no pensó que haya mejorado tanto. Su mano se va inconscientemente a la herida en la yugular, recordando como él fácilmente pudo haberlo matado con ese corte, pero él se contuvo e hizo lo posible porque no fuera de gravedad, de hecho la única herida de gravedad que le hizo fue la del vientre y pudo ver como él mismo se sorprendió por hacerla e incluso vio arrepentimiento en sus ojos, y eso le enoja, eso le molesta, él no debería haberlo lamentado, no debería haberse mostrado como si se haya dejado llevar por el calor de la batalla y no haya querido lastimarlo.

- _Todo el jodido tiempo se contuvo para lastimarme lo menos posible… ¿Qué soy? ¿Una mujer? –_Eiren está furioso, se acerca a donde está el cuerpo inconsciente del peli-azul y lo toma de las solapas, alzándolo, no importándole el dolor de la herida en su estómago, pero lo que más le molesta de que él se haya contenido, es que cada golpe que le dio a él, cada ataque que lo hirió de gravedad y él no pudo esquivar le dolieron.

Lavi de lo más tranquilo se acerca y toma la espada de Kanda.

- Toma compadre, mátalo y lo enterramos por ahí. –Lavi le sonríe amigable extendiéndole la espada.

Eiren sin mirarlo toma la espada, tiene que matar a esa basura, tiene que deshacerse del problema de raíz. Su puño apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada y su mirada está en el rostro inconsciente de Kanda.

No puede, simplemente no puede hacerlo, solo es una basura, solo es un hombre, debe valerle mierda, matarlo debe ser algo fácil, pero no puede. Derrotado dejo caer la espada y se dejó caer de rodillas, sin soltar a Kanda.

- No puedes. –Lavi no pregunto, lo afirmo y se puso en cuclillas a su lado, viendo a su amiga con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo. –mira que lo desees no es malo, ósea cada quien sus gustos, y tú tienes unos muy raros… no lo digo porque seas hombre lo digo porque Yuu aparte de parecer nena con ese pelazo es de lo más sádico y enojón.

- ¡Eso es! –exclama Eiren.

- ¡Si, eso es! Yo sé que así es él… pero ¿no te gustaría ser chica para conseguir que te desee de la misma forma? –pregunta amigable.

- ¡No tengo que matarlo, solo tengo que cogérmelo, de esa forma el deseo se terminara como se termina con cualquier tía que me tiro! –exclama triunfante.

- ¿Ah? –Lavi la mira incrédulo.

- Joder, así como esta no me lo puedo coger… además también estoy herido. –Eiren se pone de pie y se echa a Kanda al hombro como costal de papas, sacando un gemido de dolor. –iré a que nos curen, me lo cojo y problema resulto. –sin más Eiren comienza a caminar.

- Idiota. –Lavi la mira alejarse teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

><p>Lavi apenas está agarrando el sueño, como vio que con Eiren es imposible ayudarla cuando no quiere ver las cosas, decidió darse por vencido, haya ella… igual sabe que él único que puede ayudarla es Yuu, a ver si lo consigue.<p>

- ¡Lavi-kun!

La puerta se abre de golpe, sobresaltándolo, viendo a una emocionada Kailan en la entrada.

- ¡Ese loco lo consiguió! ¡Ya está haciendo la formula!

- ¡¿Y lo dejaste solo haciéndola?! –pregunta alterado. – ¡no lo dejes solo, seguro le echara algo raro para jodernos! –exclama poniéndose de pie como si traerá un cohete en el culo.

- ¡Es verdad! –Kailan emprende carrera para regresar de donde vino y Lavi le sigue los talones.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kanda despertó estaba en la enfermería. El cuerpo le arde, seguro por las quemaduras, sabe que con magia se las curaron para que no quede la cicatriz peor de lo que debería pero aun así arden. Y está muy enojado, no pudo herirla de gravedad, no importa si es chico, no se atrevió a lastimarla, y cuando le hizo una verdadera herida grave casi se quiso matar él mismo por provocársela, no pudo pelear enserio con ella y eso le emputa, y le enferma saber que ella sigue teniendo más poder que él, no debe ser así, él debe ser más fuerte que ella… aunque no peleo enserio sabe que aún hay diferencia de poder.<p>

- ¡Yuu!

Kanda sombrío voltea hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió viendo a Eiren sin camisa, con el torso cubierto por vendas y el pantalón manchado de sangre. Y odia que sienta ese vuelco en el estómago y corazón porque él la haya echo sangrar así.

- Siento que tu cabello de nena me confunde, esa es la única explicación de que quiera cogerte… así que te lo cortas o te atienes a ser cogido por mí. –le dice firme, pero se agacha esquivando el florero que se quebró en la puerta. – ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta indignado.

- ¡Eso debería preguntarte yo, tarada! –le grita furioso.

- Solo te quiero coger, deberías sentirte honrado. –le dice de lo más tranquilo y a Kanda se le hincha una vena en la cabeza

- Mira imbécil ya me cansaste… como mujer eras una jodida pervertida promiscua pero como hombre estas peor.

- Tú también. –Eiren roda los ojos. –nunca he sido mujer.

- ¡Siempre has sido mujer tarada, solo llevas dos días siendo hombre gracias a las pendejadas de Komui!

- ¿Kailan te conto la misma historia?... no te creía tan idiota como para creértela. –Eiren niega con decepción.

- ¡Es la jodida verdad! –le grita más enojado. –lárgate, solo verte me enferma. –Eiren frunce el ceño, no entiende porque eso le dolió. – si piensas quedarte como hombre no te quiero volver a ver, me asqueas más como hombre.

- Siempre he sido hombre, no digas com…

- ¡No! ¡Eras mujer… ¡

- ¿Entonces no vas a acceder a que te coja? –pregunta brusca y sombría.

- ¡No me metas en tus jodidas perversiones o bromas! –le grita más enojado, enserio como hombre ella le saca más dolores de cabeza.

- ¿No lo harás porque soy hombre? –Eiren no le grita pero si suena frio y sombrío.

- ¡Exacto imbécil, no soy un enfermo! –exclama ya harto, sino fuera porque está débil se pone de pie y ahora si lo mata. –así que deja de molestarme con esta jodida broma y lárgate… ¡Que tenga el pelo largo no me hace marica, ya me canse de repetírselos!

¿Por qué cojones desea ser mujer y tener una posibilidad de que él lo desee? ¿Y porque él también le dice que fue mujer? Lavi sigue hablándole como si fuera mujer algunas veces… si él en verdad fuera mujer sería más fácil desearlo, las cosas serían más fáciles, y él tendría libertad de mostrar su deseo, y tal vez sería más fácil que él lo acepte, sería más fácil estar cerca de él, sería más fácil…

A Eiren comenzó a dolerle la cabeza a tal grado que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Él no desea cambiar por nadie, le gusta como es, entonces ¿por qué ahora es tan grande su deseo por ser algo que no es? ¿Por qué le importa tanto la jodida opinión de él?

- ¡Hey! –Kanda se pone de pie y se coloca alado de ella, en cuclillas. – ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Su tacto debería darle asco, y no entiende porque su tacto le gusta, porque desea que él lo toque con esas manos, sentir su calor, sabor y calor.

- No lo entiendo. –le dice antes de perder la conciencia, mas no cae al suelo ya que Kanda lo retuvo.

* * *

><p>- Lavi-kun ¿estás bien? –fue lo primero que oyó nada más recupero la conciencia.<p>

Se tomó la jodida poción y cayo desmayado, azotándose en el suelo, por eso le duele la cabeza, ya se encargara de vengarse de Kamui.

Cuando abrió su ojo se topó con la mirada preocupada de Kailan.

- ¿Soy chico? –pregunta emocionado, notando que su voz regreso a ser ronca y varonil, emocionándolo.

Kailan rio divertida, como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

- ¿Por qué no lo ves tú? –Kailan saca un espejo de maquillaje y se lo pone frente a su cara.

- ¡Soy un chico! –exclama emocionado, sentándose en la cama, deleitándose con su rostro masculino en el espejo.

- Si, que felicidad. –comenta sin mucho interés y entusiasmo Kamui, bebiendo de lo más tranquilo café.

- ¡Ya no lo soporto más! –Kailan suelta la carcajada y Lavi la mira sin entender, ella lo apunta mientras se ríe, baja la mirada viendo que trae puesta ese pijama infantil que ahora apenas le queda, de hecho los botones están por explotar.

- Burlándote de mi pequeña bribona. –le dice ofendido y Kailan no para de reír, se ve tan gracioso. –te daré algo para que rías. –Lavi la toma de la cintura, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa cuando la acostó quedando él encima de ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡No, por favor, para! –exclama entre carcajadas y Lavi sonriendo divertido no deja de hacerle cosquillas. –por favor para!

- Ya que suplicas así. –Lavi deja de hacerle cosquillas. –gracias Kai-chan, sin ti no hubiera regresado a la normalidad. –Lavi le sonríe sincero, y es tan grande su sonrisa que le cierra el ojo.

Kailan se sonrojo, y no pudo evitar mirarlo embobada, se ve tan guapo cuando sonríe así, pero reacciono.

- ¡Debo darle la poción a nee-san! –exclama poniéndose de pie de golpe dándole con la cabeza en la barbilla a Lavi.

- ¡Auch! –exclaman ambos sobándose la zona afectada.

- Idiotas. –Kamui le da otro sorbo a su café y ambos lo fulminan con la mirada, tensándolo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Jodida loca, despierta!<p>

Eiren abre los ojos sobresaltada sintiendo como le jalan la mejilla, topándose con la mirada enojada de Kanda, al fin la hizo recuperar la conciencia.

- ¡Yuu-pon! –exclama de forma infantil y abrazándolo.

- ¡Suéltame! –exclama molesto.

- ¡Quiero vomitar, bese a Lenalee y folle con mujeres, me doy asco! –Eiren llora como mocosa, con mocos incluidos.

Kanda deja de intentar empujarla, sus ojos muestran sorpresa.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que en verdad eres?

- ¡Si!¡ Buaaa…! ¡Pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo, me doy asco, me he mancilladlo mi cuerpito y labios! –Eiren se le pesca como si fuera koala.

- Idiota. –Kanda no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, ella ya recuerda lo que en verdad es, solo falta que aquel pendejo le regrese el cuerpo a la normalidad.

- ¿No me digas que Yuu-yuu acepto que te lo folles? –pregunta Lavi nada más abrió la puerta y los vio abrazaditos, o más bien Eiren abrazándolo pero Kanda se deja.

Kanda sombrío se pone de pie teniendo a Eiren colgada a él como llavero, no lo quiere soltar, pero Kanda se lo quitó de encima haciéndolo caer de pompas al suelo y que marque más su puchero. Amenazante Kanda voltea viendo a Lavi que le sonríe burlón y a Kailan que los mira insinuante, eso lo enojo más, está por matarlos a ambos pero noto que Lavi ya no es mujer…

- ¿Quieres probar sexo masculino antes de darle a Eiren el antídoto? –pregunta burlón.

Kanda busca su espada pero no la tiene, no la necesita para matar a una basura como Lavi. Hizo que su cuerpo comience a desprender rayos…

- ¡Tengo la poción! –Lavi la saca de su bolsillo del chaleco—_sí, antes de ir con Eiren se cambió, colocándose uno de sus uniformes._

Kanda afila su mirada y solo pasa en medio de ambos, empujándoles en el proceso los hombros.

- ¡Nee-san ya podrás regresar a la normalidad! –exclama emocionada Kailan.

- No sé si quiera. Mejor mátenme, no solo cogí con mujeres sino que bese a Lenalee, lo segundo me da aún más asco. –dice mártir, con aura sombría y deprimente rodeándola.

- ¡¿Ya recuerdas que eres chica?! –pregunta sorprendida.

- Solo mátenme. –les pide más mártir.

- Nada, eso te ganas por cabezona. –Lavi le tapa la nariz haciéndola abrir la boca y la hace beber la fórmula de golpe.

- ¿No pudiste ser más amable? –pregunta Kailan mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados cuando Lavi le destapo la nariz al terminar de darle la formula, mientras Eiren tose ahogándose.

- ¿Con esta changa? Nombre. –responde burlón volteando hacia Kailan que entrecierra más los ojos, pero ambos miran hacia Eiren cuando oyen algo golpearse, viendo a Eiren en el suelo, desmayada y con los ojos en forma de espiral.

- ¡Nee-san! –Kailan corre a auxiliarla

- Sí que se dio un porrazo. –Lavi sonríe burlón, el golpe sonó fuerte.

**Continuará**

**jajajajjaj al fin el duo de pervertidos regresaron a la normalidad**

**despues de una eternidad al fin traigo la conti**

**espero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	29. Insegura

**Insegura**

_Se ve a Kanda a los doce años, vistiendo el uniforme que se suele usar para practicar kendo. Esta sentado en el suelo de madera de dojo de su casa, descansando después de una extensa práctica, su espada está a su lado y sostiene en sus manos una carta con el sello de "Black order". Su sonrisa arrogante adorna su rostro como cada vez que lee la carta, sabía que pronto le llegaría._

- _¡Yuu-kun! ¡Yuu-kun!_

_El peli-azul dobla la carta y alza la mirada hacia la entrada. Corriendo entra al dojo una niña de no más de diez años, de cabello castaño, tan claro que casi parece rubio. Sus ojos son grandes y expresivos, de color marrones, luciendo más sus facciones angelicales. Viste un infantil kimono color rosa, su cabello es corto, apenas le llega a los hombros, pero es muy lacio y una diadema rosa adorna su cabello. Es una niña muy bonita, aunque se le ve algo pálida y delgada para su edad._

- _¡Oji-san se lo dijo a oka-san y ella me lo dijo! –exclama emocionada, dejándose caer hincada frente a él. _

- _Kazuki no deberías estar corriendo, sobre esfuerzas tu cuerpo. –le dice mirándola serio. _

- _¡Es que quería felicitarte! –la chica sonrojada lo abraza. – ¡Felicidades por entrar a "Black order"!_

_Kanda no se sorprende por la muestra afectiva, ella siempre ha sido así y ya está acostumbrado. Ciertamente nunca le ha gustado el contacto físico, mucho menos que invadan su espacio personal, pero ya está acostumbrado con ella y se lo permite._

- _¡Sabía que lo conseguirías, Yuu-kun es muy fuerte! –la chica se separa, nada ofendida porque él no responda el abrazo, lo conoce, él es así._

- _¿Por qué lloras? –Kanda alza una de sus cejas._

- _Estoy feliz por Yuu-kun, pero estoy triste porque ya no podre ver a Yuu-kun todos los días, ya no lo veré practicar kendo, mucho menos ver como practica su magia. –la chica le intenta sonreír pero su sonrisa se ve forzada._

- _Tonta. –Kanda se ve inexpresivo, pero en forma de consuelo le revuelve el cabello, ella es tan llorona, siempre lo ha sido. _

- _Si mi cuerpo no fuera tan débil seguro en dos años más yo podría haber ido también a "Black order" y ser una maga tan fuerte como Yuu-kun. –la chica le sonríe mostrando tristeza y Kanda solo le mantiene la mirada sin saber que decirle._

Kanda abre los ojos, despertándose y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación.

- _Seguro sigue siendo una llorona. –_Kanda sonríe levemente mostrando algo de diversión.

Pero su sonrisa se borra, el cuero se le eriza como gato y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al sentir un cuerpo restregarse a su lado, voltea viendo a Eiren dormida a su lado, abrazándolo con piernas y brazos, restregándose con él, haciéndole sentir sus pechos en el costado, y la desgraciada solo trae puestas unas bragas y una blusa de tirantes de lo más ceñida.

No entiende que mierdas hace esa loca ahí, dormida a su lado semi desnuda y mucho menos sabe cómo consiguió meterse a su cama sin que él lo notara siendo que no tiene el sueño pesado.

Y cuando ella dormida movió su rodilla rosándole su erección se sonrojo más y se puso tieso como una tabla… ¡es hombre joder! Es normal despertar con erección y no ayuda en nada lo que tiene dormido a su lado.

Como sabe que con ella no sirve el inhalar y exhalar, se tapó y le jalo una mejilla con fuerza, despertándola.

- ¡Auch! –exclama sobresaltada, sentándose de golpe y Kanda desvía la mirada, esa jodida descarada no trae sostén, y esa blusa es muy ceñida y clara, se nota con facilidad que no lo trae. – ¡buenos días Yuu-yuu! –exclama después de bostezar, aun sobándose su enrojecida mejilla.

- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –pregunta cortante.

- Es que Lavi anoche comió frijones… ¿sabes cómo huelen sus pedos cuando los come? –pregunta asqueada y a Kanda se le sombreo la frente de negro. –así que si no quería morir intoxicada mejor no dormir en mi habitación y como sabía que Allen no está porque se fue de misión supe que tenías cama libre y me vine aquí. –Eiren sonríe de oreja a oreja, como mocosa que tuvo la idea más inteligente del mundo.

- Primero: la enana también tiene cama libre. –le dice entre dientes, después de todo Lenalee fue a la misma misión que Allen.

- ¿Dormir en la cama de Lenalee? –pregunta indignada y haciendo cara de asco. –y no me gusta dormir en la misma habitación de Kai-chan, habla dormida y si se enoja en el sueño se surte dormida al baboso que tiene cerca. –Eiren asintió dándose la razón a sí misma, aún recuerda como una vez permitió que Kailan se meta a su cama cuando niñas porque tuvo una pesadilla, lamento eso, aun a pesar que Kailan solo tenía cinco años, y un cuerpo pequeño, casi la deja invertebrada entre sueños.

- Segundo: estas durmiendo en mi cama no en la de moyashi. –remarca sonando más molesto.

- Pero es tu cama se veía más cómoda y calientita. –le dice melosa, abrazándolo del cuello y restregándose con él.

Kanda le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la columna.

- ¡Aléjate loca! –Kanda forcejea para quitársela de encima pero es como un chicle que no se le despega, si sigue así la desgraciada sentirá esa cosa dura que tiene abajo y se burlara de él junto con Lavi.

- ¡Kanda-senpai!

Como si fuera su habitación Kailan abrió la puerta y se queda congelada al ver a su hermana ahí, en la cama de Kanda y se ve que ambos acaban de despertar, sin contar que su hermana casi anda en cueros y Kanda por lo que deja ver la sabana también—_no se ve que debajo de la sabana usa bóxer—_

Kanda deja de forcejear y voltea hacia Kailan, mirándola sombrío, amenazante.

- Am… Kamui los manda a llamar a ambos. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kailan se recarga en la puerta teniendo los ojos muy abiertos y mostrándose incrédula, no sabe ni cómo ni cuándo esos dos avanzaron en la relación que tienen.

* * *

><p>Frente al escritorio de Kamui están de pie Lavi, Eiren, Kanda y Kailan, la última no deja de mirar de reojo a su hermana y a Kanda, y el peli-azul siente su mirada, pero la ignora, sabe lo que seguro se está imaginando por como los descubrió hace un rato, pero le vale, nada paso y él no tiene por qué aclararle nada a nadie.<p>

- Hay otra llave en Japón y la familia guardián de ella tiene motivos para sospechar que el conde ya sabe de ella. Así que nos han pedido ayuda para protegerla. Y como ustedes dos… —comenta mirando a Lavi y Eiren. –ya han tenido más encuentros con los noah son los elegidos para proteger dicha llave, y no pueden regresar hasta que dicha llave este completamente a salvo.

A Kamui le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha al ver que Eiren se mira las uñas aburrida y Lavi se saca una inexistente basura del oído, no poniéndole atención.

- ¡Esto es importante desgraciados, presten atención! –les grita enojado, pero se enoja más al ver que siguen sin pelarlo, por lo que saca del cajón de su escritorio una motosierra eléctrica.

- Am… ¿y nosotros que? –pregunta Kailan interrumpiendo el intento de asesinato de Kamui, si, es que si él se les echa encima a esos dos con la motosierra, algo le dice que esos dos tendrán el pretexto perfecto para matarlo, si lo han estado esperando desde que regresaron a la normalidad.

- ¿Ustedes? –Kamui apaga la motosierra y mira al par de peli-azules. –ustedes vigilaran que esos dos hagan su trabajo. Ósea que serán las niñeras de esos dos a su vez que ellos serán las niñeras de las llaves. –Kamui sonríe feliz por su buena idea, si el dúo demoniaco vigila a esos dos, no harán de las suyas y si lo hacen el dúo demoniaco los molerán a golpes.

Un aura sombría rodea a Kailan y a Kanda que miran a Kamui con ganas de matarlo, y eso es lo que harán, razón por la que se le echaron encima a Kamui que no alcanzo a prender su motosierra. Y ahora si Eiren y Lavi ponen atención, disfrutando ver como esos dos muelen a golpes a Kamui que chilla como nena.

* * *

><p>Ya que los pusieron de niñeras de esos dos, tienen que comenzar la misión y eso que aún no se van. Se supone se reunirían hace dos horas, pero esos desgraciados aun no llegan al lugar acordado. Así que ahí tenemos al par de peli-azules haciéndole honor a su apodo del dúo demoniaco; tienen aura sombría, expresión de psicópatas y solo les faltan los cuernos para parecer verdaderos demonios.<p>

- ¡Hijos de puta más vale que no hayan huido! –exclama Kailan dando una patada a todo estilo karateka a la puerta, derribándola.

- ¿Qué pasa Kai-chan? –pregunta de lo más tranquilo Lavi quien está terminando de hacer su maleta.

Kanda y Kailan se quedan estáticos en la puerta al ver cómo están vestidos esos dos. Eiren va peinada, pintada y vestida como geisha, incluso el kimono que trae puesto trae un provocativo escote, cayendo coqueto el kimono sobre los hombros. Lavi por otro lado esta vestido como samurái antiguo, con espada de madera y toda la cosa, incluso se puso una peluca con un peinado al estilo Kanda.

- ¿Ya es la hora de la reunión? –pregunta curiosa Eiren. –no nos dimos cuenta… vestirse como japoneses es complicado que nos llevó mucho tiempo. –Eiren asintió dándose la razón a sí misma, según Wikipedia así se visten las japonesas y ellos quieren ir de acuerdo a la moda en ese país.

- Venga Yuu-pon, ahora tenemos el mismo look… no te sientas si a mí se me ve mejor, simplemente a mi todo se me ve mejor, que eso te consuele. –Lavi la alza un pulgar y le guiña el ojo.

Kanda se volteo, dándoles la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, si, no quiere que nadie note el derrame nasal que le provoco ver a Eiren así.

Kailan al verlo huir así lo comprende, esos dos dan pena ajena.

- Imoto tengo otro kimono y más pintura por si tú quieres…

- No, gracias… apúrense que luego no alcanzamos el avión. –Kailan suspira resignada, que esos dos se vayan disfrazados como quieran, eso es lo de menos mientras cumplían su trabajo.

- Kai-chan vistiendo como Eiren. –Lavi mira a su amiga y luego a Kailan, para después sonreír bobalicón, con sangre saliéndole de la nariz, la cual segundos después sangra a propulsión gracias a la patada voladora que le dio Kailan.

Eiren solo se alejó para que no le alcance el chorro de sangre, batallo para pintarse así, no dejara que sangre con mocos de Lavi lo arruine.

- Pervertido, imbécil. –murmura indignada, saliendo de ahí.

* * *

><p>Caminando por el aeropuerto se ven a los cuatro magos. Kailan se cohíbe, la gente no deja de mirarlos raro y es normal por como ese par de idiotas van vestidos.<p>

- Siempre recibo miradas de admiración, pero ahora se han excedido… soy irresistible. –Lavi mueve su coleta como comercial de champú y le guiña el ojo a un grupo de chicas que están ahí, estas solo desviaron al mirada como cuando un loco las tuerce viéndolo. –tan tímidas. –Lavi sonríe a todo estilo pasta dental.

- No creo que sean miradas de admiración. –comenta Kailan teniendo la frente sombreada de negro, sintiendo pena ajena.

- ¿No? ¿Y qué otra clase de miradas nos dirigirían a nosotros, imoto? –pregunta divertida Eiren, como si recibir miradas de admiración fuera una ley de la vida.

- No sé, a mí me parece que los miran como si estuviera locos o fueran unos frikis. –comenta sarcástica y ambos sueltan la carcajada, como si lo que dijo Kailan fuera absurdo.

Kanda chasquea la lengua, ponle que en ese país no se sepa bien de que va vestida Eiren, pero en su país…

- Cámbiate. –ordena mirando a Eiren.

- ¿Ah?... ¿Por qué? –Eiren lo mira confusa.

- Es verdad, mejor cámbiense, ya me está dando pena ajena a mí, no quiero viajar con ustedes así. –comenta Kailan mostrándose cansada, la misión aun ni empieza y ella ya está cansada.

- ¿Pena ajena porque? Nos vemos geniales. –Lavi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo. –además tienes que vestirte como se visten en el lugar donde vas para no llamar la atención demasiado, llamarla por ser hermoso es otro pedo, nací con este físico, culpen a la naturaleza.

- Que sea Japón no significa que ya todos se vistan así. –les dice ya harto Kanda. –y tu estas vistiendo como viste una puta en mi país. –dice apuntando a Eiren, y sin más acelera su paso.

Kailan ensancha los ojos, Kanda se pasó de desgraciado. Por lo que mira a su hermana esperando verla enojada o deprimida por cómo es ese desgraciado con ella después de haber dormido juntos.

- ¿Oíste? Ando vestida como se visten las de la profesión más antigua. –Eiren le codea las costillas a Lavi y Kailan cae estilo anime.

- Lo oí… solo te faltan tetas para que ya parezcas una en todos los sentidos. –Lavi le sonríe burlón.

- ¡Que grosero! –exclama indignada, dándole un codazo en el estómago, haciéndolo doblar del dolor.

- _No sé porque me sorprendo… nee-san no fue, no es y no será normal jamás. –_Kailan se pone de pie y camina encorvada, enserio que esos dos la cansan.

* * *

><p>Ya que el avión despego se encuentran los cuatro en sus respectivos lugares.<p>

- ¿Kamui les dijo quién es la que posee la llave? –pregunta curiosa Kailan.

- Se supone que viene todo en esta carpeta. –comenta Lavi sacando la carpeta de entre su aori y mostrándosela.

- ¿La leyeron? –sabe que es una pregunta idiota, pero con ellos…

- No. –responden con simpleza ambos, provocándole un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha a Kailan.

Kanda le arrebata la carpeta a Lavi y la abre.

- Oye eso se pide además es clasificación privada, no puedes leerlo… solo lo pueden leer quienes tienen la misión. –le dice con arrogancia pero el codo de Kailan se entierra en su cara. – ¿eso porque? –pregunta ofendido, sobándose su carita.

- Por recordarme que solo soy tu niñera. –le dice sombría y Lavi cambio lugares con Eiren, rápidamente, Kailan da miedo.

Kanda nada más abrió la carpeta y enancho los ojos al ver la fotografía de la poseedora de la llave. Ahí se muestra a una joven muy hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos grandes, expresivos de color marrones.

- _Kazuki. –_Kanda no se lo puede creer, él no sabía que ella era poseedora de la llave, aunque de hecho no sabía de las llaves hasta que tuvieron esa misión.

- ¿Qué pasa Yuu-yuu? –pregunta Eiren asomándose para ver la carpeta, viendo la foto de la chica. – ¿la conoces?

- Fue mi vecina. –Kanda cierra la carpeta y se la entrega a Eiren, y ahora es Lavi quien se la arrebata a ella para verla curioso y Kailan se asoma para también ver a la par que Eiren.

- Es muy bonita. –comenta Kailan y Eiren frunce el ceño.

- Lo es… ¿no me digas que tuvieron algún romance Yuu-pon? –pregunta Lavi insinuante y Eiren frunce más el ceño.

Kanda solo cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, ignorándolos.

- ¡Yuu-yuu! ¡Dinos, cuéntanos! –le insiste de forma infantil Eiren jalándolo de la manga, pero este lo ignoro.

- El silencio otorga. –Lavi sonríe juguetón. –es una belleza, no te culpo por caer ante sus encantos, yo lo haría… muestra inocencia que a uno tenta corromper. –Lavi sonríe pervertido y ahora es Kailan quien frunce el ceño.

Lavi, Eiren y Kailan se sorprenden cuando Kanda se inclinó y tomo de las solapas a Lavi, y lo acerca a su rostro de forma intimidante.

- Más te vale que no te pases de listo con ella conejo idiota, fáltale al respeto, o veo un mínimo de malas intenciones hacia ella, una sola mirada pervertida y te despellejo vivo. –sin más lo suelta con brusquedad, dejando a Lavi muy sorprendido, igual que a las femeninas.

Eiren inclina la cabeza hacia abajo, haciendo que su cabello le tape la mirada, viéndose sombría. Kailan se muestra indignada, se acostó con su hermana y defiende así a otra mujer, además pensó que Kanda sentía algo serio por su hermana.

- ¡Woo! Solo jugaba, pero al parecer esa chica si es especial para Yuu-pon. –le susurra Lavi a Eiren solo para que ella lo oiga y esta no levanto su rostro.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro se encuentran de pie frente a un gran templo estilo oriental.<p>

- Si esta es la casa de la vecina de Yuu-pon, significa que…

Los cuatro voltean hacia atrás viendo una casa oriental un poco más grande de lo normal, que tiene un letrero que dice "Dojo Kanda"

- Que decepción, pensé que como tu vecina eras millonario. –comenta Lavi haciendo un puchero.

Kanda roda los ojos, es un templo es obvio que sea grande, pero no significa que sean millonarios, más bien son bien acomodados.

- Yuu-yuu ¿no quieres ir a darle los saludos a tu familia? –pregunta Eiren curiosa, no quiere que él se encuentre con esa mujer. –_estúpido Kamui, no debiste mandar a Yuu a esta misión, con Lavi y conmigo era suficiente. _

Kailan y Yuu la miran como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, a esa le vale si van o no a saludar a su familia, para empezar ni ella saluda a la de ella misma, más le vale que los demás saluden a la suya. En cuanto Lavi se muestra divertido.

- Estoy aquí por trabajo no por placer. –le dice indiferente tocando la campanilla del timbre.

- Técnicamente tu trabajo es cuidarnos a Lavi y a mí. –dice con expresión de sabionda y Kanda voltea a verla sombrío mientras Lavi ríe entre dientes pero se calla cuando Kailan lo voltea a ver amenazante.

- Si, así que tengo que vigilar que hagas bien tu trabajo y protejas a Kazuki. –le dice sombrío y Eiren borro su sonrisa.

- Entonces no me pierdas de vista o no será mi culpa si me largo de aquí. –le dice cortante, volteando su rostro a lado contrario.

- Huye si quieres, sino haces tu trabajo tú, lo haré yo. –le dice cortante.

- Incomodo. –le susurra Kailan a Lavi y este asintió dándole la razón.

Eiren aprieta con fuerza los puños, y le han dado unas terribles ganas de matar su misión.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una mujer que pasa de los treinta años, tiene gran parecido con la chica de la fotografía, solo que la mujer tiene facciones más finas y marcadas, además unas ligeras arrugas en las orillas de sus ojos. Encima del vestido sencillo color crema trae puesto un delantal blanco con el cual se limpia las manos. Y su larga cabellera castaña la tiene trenzada.

- Black order está aquí, puedes avisarle a tus patrones que seguro nos esperan. –le dice Lavi, sonriéndole coqueto a la castaña que mira a ese chico como si fuera un friki de los que hacen cosplay, junto con la chica que va de geisha.

Kanda le da un zape en la nuca, haciendo que la mujer pose su mirada en él, sorprendiéndose al reconocer. El peli-azul está por hacer una leve inclinación en forma de saludo, pero la mujer lo abraza.

- ¡Yuu-chan! –exclama feliz por verlo, haciéndolo sonrojar al ser llamado así.

- ¿Yuu-chan?... ¡puajajaja! –Lavi soltó la carcajada y Kailan se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

Kanda sombrío al oír la carcajada los fulmina con la mirada, pero se extraña al no ver a Eiren uniéndosele a Lavi, ella ni lo está mirando.

Y Eiren está molesta, mucho, no solo su misión hace que Yuu sea diferente sino que esta mujer le permite abrazarle cuando a ella siempre la intenta alejar, se siente muy furiosa e indignada.

- ¡Mira cómo has crecido Yuu-chan! –exclama realmente feliz la mujer al separarse de él. –y me sorprende que especialmente te haya mandado a ti la orden…

- Técnicamente nos mandaron a nosotros dos. –Lavi abraza a Eiren por los hombros y le sonríe galante a la mujer haciendo que Kailan lo mire con ojos entrecerrados. –los otros dos son nuestros escl…

- Dilo y estas muerto. –Kailan lo toma de las solapas y lo mira amenazante.

La mujer parpadea viendo a esos tres, para después reír con diversión, haciendo que Lavi y Kailan la mire, la segunda se sonroja por hacer el ridículo gracias a Lavi.

- Tus amigos son divertidos Yuu-chan. –comenta la mujer y Kanda frunce el ceño.

- Q_ué asco, doy la impresión de que ellos son mis amigos. –_es enserio, quiere vomitar.

- ¿Y vienen de alguna clase de convención? –La mujer mira curiosa a Lavi y Eiren. –tu seguro te disfrazaste de un samurái, y eres uno muy guapo.

- Lo sé, señora tiene buen gusto. –Lavi sonríe encantador y Kailan entrecierra más los ojos.

- Y tú eres la geisha más bonita y sexy que he visto. –comenta mirando a Eiren que solo ladeo su rostro a un lado, ignorándola.

Kanda frunce el ceño ante lo grosera que está siendo Eiren, aunque es mejor eso que salga con sus loqueras. A Kailan le extraño que no salga con un comentario como el de Lavi…

- ¡Nee-san no seas grosera! –la reprime indignada. – ¡nee-san! –exclama indignada porque incluso a ella la está ignorando, su hermana está muy rara. – ¿_será por cómo se está comportando Yuu? –_discúlpela, creo que no tiene modales. –Kailan le sonríe apenada a la señora.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a los enojones. –dice divertida mirando a Kanda que desvía la mirada haciéndose el desatendido.

- _Es que nee-san no es así, aunque parece mejor a que ande como siempre, así solo controlamos a Lavi, uno es mejor que dos. –_Kailan suspira con pesadez.

- Con que hermanas… debo admitir que no lo parecen, pero las dos son muy bonitas. –halaga emocionada y Kailan le sonríe apenada. –que grosera, no me he presentado… Yamada Kazumi, mucho gusto y por favor cuiden de nosotros. –la mujer hace una respetuosa inclinación.

- ¡Kailan Cross! –exclama haciendo una exagerada inclinación, avergonzada al estar frente a alguien muy educado, es que ha convivido con puros maleducados últimamente.

- ¡¿Cross?! –exclama sorprendida la mujer, no pensó que mandaran a alguien de tan noble y antigua familia y Kailan se rasca la nuca apenada, no sabe cómo sentirse que conozca su apellido, su padre y tío le dan mala fama, incluso su hermana se lo da.

- Seguro también conoce mi apellido. –dice arrogante Lavi. –Bookman Lavi.

- Lo siento, no. –le dice apenada y Lavi siente que una roca le cae encima, aplastando su orgullo.

- Nee-san preséntate. –le ordena Kailan, pero al ver que sigue ignorándolos suspira con pesadez. –y ella es mi hermana mayor, Eiren Cross. –le dice mirando apenada a la mujer ante los malos modales de su hermana.

- Realmente estoy halagada de que hayan mandado a dos Cross a proteger a mi hija… nosotros no somos magos muy poderosos como los Cross. –les dice apenada la mujer y Kailan se siente halagada, gracias a Dios esa mujer no conoce la mala reputación de los Cross. –pero pasen, les ofreceré algo de té y acabo de preparar unas galletas para acompañarlo.

La mujer comienza a caminar guiándolos, pasando la puerta hay unas enormes escaleras que con solo verlas a Lavi le dio flojera. Kanda está por seguirlos pero siente un agarre en su manga, voltea viendo a Eiren mirándolo seria.

- No entres. –le ordena seria.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta serio, realmente confundido, se ha portado muy rara desde que desbordaron el avión.

- No entres, no te necesito para esta misión. –Eiren le mantiene la mirada y Kanda frunce el ceño, molesto, así que se suelta con brusquedad del agarre y sigue su camino.

Eiren teniendo el ceño fruncido mira la espalda de Kanda alejándose, siente que si entra ahí se lo arrebataran y no quiere eso, no ha conseguido siquiera que la desee y ahora lo ve menos probable.

* * *

><p>En el salón principal se encuentran todos. Lavi se remueve incomodo, hinchado sobre ese cojín no es muy cómodo. Eiren es la única que está de pie mirando hacia afuera.<p>

- Cross-sama venga y siéntese, le gustara el té y las galletas. –le pide amigable la mujer, pero Eiren se mantuvo con la vista afuera.

- Discúlpela, no sé qué le pasa. –Kailan sonríe nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, es muy parecida a Yuu-chan, siempre al margen de todo. –comenta divertida.

- ¿Parecida a Yuu-pon? –Lavi se quiere carcajear ante la idea y Kailan le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, esos dos son tan diferentes como polos opuestos, aunque su hermana hoy se está portando como un Kanda, es normal que piensen eso.

- Ella no se parece nada a mí. –dice molesto por la idea Kanda, él no está loco, es normal que le ofenda eso.

Eiren apretó con tal fuerza los puños que se enterró los uñas.

- Mi padre anda purificando algunas casas, no debe demorar. –comenta la señora. –estará encantado de conocerlos.

- ¿Purificando? –Kailan la mira curiosa.

- Es monje. –responde como respuesta aun así Kailan y Lavi siguen sin entender del todo.

- Y mi hija no debe tardar, fue a caminar un poco junto con Atsushi–sensei… tu no lo conociste Yuu-chan, pero es el nuevo maestro particular de Kazuki, lleva con nosotros cinco años.

- Ella no debe esforzarse mucho. –le dice serio Kanda, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, Kanda se preocupa por alguien, eso sí sorprende hasta a un Dios.

- No te preocupes, el doctor le dijo que puede caminar por lo menos un poco diario y ella contenta. –la mujer le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Es de salud delicada? –pregunta sería Kailan.

- Lamentablemente sí, siempre lo ha sido. –para nadie fue desapercibida la tristeza de la mujer ante eso. –Kazu-chan se pondrá feliz por verte Yuu-chan, te ha extrañado mucho. –Lavi lo mira insinuante y Kailan mira de reojo a su hermana, no es su imaginación, se ve muy sombría.

- ¿Por qué no sabía que Kazuki es la guardián de una llave? –Kanda mantiene su mirada seria en kazumi.

- Lo siento Yuu-chan, eso se debía mantener en absoluto secreto y no porque no confiemos en ti, sino porque el saberlo te pondría en peligro para quienes la quieren, y Kazuki es lo que menos querría, ponerte en peligro. –Kanda frunce más el ceño. –además Kazuki no quería que te preocuparas por ella… ya sabes cómo es, no le gusta que los demás se preocupen de mas, menos tú. –comenta divertida.

- _Con que si son muy cercanos. –_Lavi mira de reojo a Kanda mientras come una galleta y Kailan sonríe nerviosa al ver que su hermana ya desprende un aura sombría.

- Kamui comento que sospechan que noah los han estado rodando. –comenta Kailan para cambiar de tema, su hermana le está dando miedo, jamás la ha visto enojada de verdad.

- A pesar que mi familia ha sido guardián de la llave, nunca hemos sido una familia de magos poderosos, nunca sobresalimos mucho y eso ha ayudado a mantenernos al margen del enemigo, para que no sospechen de nosotros ya que se dice que los guardianes son familias de renombre y poderosas, pero mi padre ha detectado últimamente rodando cerca seres con magia oscura, muy cerca para detectarlos, alejados como para verlos… mi padre siempre ha tenido un gran sentido para detectar presencias… mi padre y yo no podemos proteger solos a Kazuki, no si ya saben que ella tiene la llave, por eso pedimos ayuda y no saben lo agradecida que estoy porque hayan mandado magos poderosos como Cross y que te hayan mandado a ti Yuu-chan, sé que tu protegerás a Kazuki. –la mujer mira agradecida a Kanda.

- _Ignorado… con que así se siente. –_Lavi mira como príncipe triste y solitario hacia el horizonte.

- ¡Estamos en casa! –se oye una voz femenina llena de entusiasmo haciendo que todos miren hacia la entrada al oír unos pasos acercándose. – ¿tenemos visita? –pregunta entrando al salón.

Ahí está, la chica de la fotografía, tal cual como la vieron en ella. Solo que en persona se ve más hermosa, tiene curvas marcadas y una pequeña cintura, aunque se le ve más delgada que en la fotografía y mas pálida, resaltando mas el sonrojo en las mejillas al verse agitada.

La chica mira curiosa a los desconocidos pero cuando su mirada se topó con la de Kanda mostro sorpresa.

- Kazu-chan te he dicho que no corras. –dice un hombre llegando atrás de ella.

Es un hombre muy apuesto, de cabello azabache e intensos ojos dorados levemente rasgados. Tiene piel cllara y su cabello es lacio, llegándole debajo de la nuca, cortado en pequeñas capas que se alzan de forma alborotada. No aparenta tener más de treinta años pero tampoco menos de veinte. Es alto, con cuerpo marcado pero sin verse exagerado, rasgos muy apuestos y marcados.

- ¡Yuu-kun! –exclama echándosele a los brazos a Kanda a la vez que este se puso de pie, abrazándolo por el cuello, llorando ante lo feliz que esta de verlo.

Lavi silba mirando a Eiren que parece que en cualquier momento explotara, no es para más, ahí está la mujer que hace a Kanda ser especial con ella, y ella lo abrazo, lo que es peor, él no hace nada para quitársela de encima, no intenta empujarla como a ella, no hace mueca de desagrado como se la hace a ella, no se tensa como si le asqueara como cuando ella lo abraza.

- ¡Yuu-kun! –exclama como si no se lo creyera, separándose de él y se sonroja al ver lo cerca que están, al notar lo mucho que ha crecido y lo guapo que se ha puesto, apenada se aleja estando muy roja, ya no es lo mismo que cuando niños, lo sabe, ahora ambos ya son adultos y él siempre ha sido muy guapo, ahora lo es más.

- ¡Kazu-chan, Yuu-chan y sus amigos vinieron aquí para protegerte! –le dice feliz su madre.

Lavi está por decir algo pero Kailan le calla la boca dándole un manazo en ella, dejándosela roja e hinchada, por lo que llora amargamente, están siendo injustos con él, esa misión huele a que no le va a gustar.

Kazuki se sorprende, no pensó que mandaran a Kanda, pero está feliz, pasara tiempo con él, lo extraño tanto.

- Vaya… ya eres todo un mago, Yuu-kun, estoy orgullosa de ti. –la chica le sonríe con sinceridad.

- ¿Qué esperabas? –responde con arrogancia, divirtiéndola al ver que no ha cambiado.

Eiren se siente asqueada, solo les falta un aura rosa y con flores para llenar el marco.

- Y mandaron a dos Cross, ¿no es genial Kazu-chan? Siempre quisiste conocer a la familia Cross, siempre hablas de los geniales que son. –comenta emocionada la mujer.

- _¿No estará confundiendo mi familia con una que tiene un apellido parecido? –_Kailan se rasca la nuca confusa.

- Y un Bookman. –Lavi alza la mano, enserio es deprimente que no lo peleen.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Eres amigo de la familia Cross? –Kazuki mira emocionada a Kanda.

- No me ofendas. –le dice fulminándola con la mirada.

- Sí, es nuestro amigo. –Kailan sonríe burlona y Kanda la fulmina con la mirada. –Kailan Cross, un gusto. –la peli-azul le extiende la mano y Kazuki la toma.

- Sabía que había dos mujeres Cross, leí que Edrick-sama tiene dos hijas, seguro eres una de ellas. –dice emocionada y Kailan asintió, es genial que te admiren, será su sangre Cross que le gusta ser idolatrada. – ¡es un placer conocer a una de ellas! –chilla emocionada y Kanda la mira como si estuviera mal del cerebro, seguro solo lo dice porque no las conoce en verdad, solo por el apellido que tiene, eso debe ser.

- Conoces a las dos, ella es mi hermana mayor. –comenta divertida Kailan apuntando a Eiren y Kazuki la mira emocionada, pero le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como esta vestida.

- Yo soy Lavi Bookman. –dice alzando su mano cuando la chica emocionada se va hacia Eiren, quiere tener el gusto de haber tomado la mano de dos magos de la familia Cross. –_comienzo a odiar Japón. –_enserio, quiere llorar.

- ¡Mucho gusto en conocerla, es un honor estar al cuidado tuyo! –exclama admirada extendiendo su mano hacia Eiren, oyó que los Cross son magos muy arrogantes y poco amables pero Kailan le demostró lo contrario.

- Porque es un honor que estés a mi cuidado. –Eiren la mira como si fuera basura, cohibiéndola, la pelinegra da media vuelta y sale de ahí, dejándola con la mano alzada.

- ¡Nee-san! –exclama Kailan molesta, pero Eiren siguió su camino, ante la mirada de todos.

- Ya que nadie me quiere aquí. –Lavi está dispuesto a seguir a su comadre y buscar a alguien que lo idolatre, lo necesita.

- ¿A dónde? –Kailan lo toma del cuello del aori. –tú no te escapas, nee-san solo porque me agarro de sorpresa. –le dice amenazante y Lavi ahora si llora como magdalena. –disculpa a nee-san, no anda de humor desde que llegamos a Japón… imagino el cambio de aires. –Kailan le sonríe apenada a Kazuki.

- No hay porque disculparse, después de todo es una Cross. –dice como si quienes tuvieran ese apellido fueran una clase de Dioses.

- _La nee-san que conozco debería estar aprovechándose de esa idolatracion no portándose así. –_Kailan sonríe nerviosa.

Kanda mira hacia donde Eiren se fue, está muy rara, él la hacía jaqueándose de Kazuki por idolatrarla.

- Bueno… yo soy Atsushi, maestro particular de Kazu-chan, un gusto. –el azabache ya está frente Kailan, tomándole la mano y dejando un galante beso en ella y Lavi mira como le besa la mano a Kailan con ojos analítico y cuando la vio sonrojarse por el gesto y sonrisa de galán de ese idiota frunció el ceño. –es un placer conocer a tan hermosa dama. –y eso remato sonrojando más a Kailan y ahora si enfureciendo a Lavi.

- _Ya odio esta misión. –_piensa mirando con frialdad a ese idiota que no deja de sonreírle a Kailan.

Kazuki y Kazumi se sonrojan, Atsushi siempre ha sido muy galante, el sueño de muchas femeninas, por eso no se sorprenden que tengan a todas sus conocidas vueltas locas y con deseos de verlo, de hecho siempre las visitan solo por él y cuando él no esta se nota mucho la decepción de las femeninas.

* * *

><p>Eiren está en un parque, frente a una fuente de rodillas, se ha quitado ese pesado peinado de geisha y ahora se está enjuagando la cara, quitándose el maquillaje con brusquedad. Termina de quitarse el maquillaje y apoya sus manos en la fuente, metiendo de lleno su cabeza en el agua. El borde de la fuente donde esta agarrada comienza a ponerse roja, como fierro fundiéndose.<p>

* * *

><p>Tarareando una canción y lamiendo una paleta de hielo se ve a un hombre de unos cuarenta años. De cuerpo cuadrado y marcado, piel algo acanelada y su corto cabello alborotado es de castaño oscuro. Es alto y robusto, sus facciones marcadas y algo salvajes. Viste un kimono café, algo desalineado y unas sandalias de madera. Con su mano derecha sostiene la paleta de hielo y con la izquierda una bolsa blanca de plástico.<p>

Al oír rocas quebrarse voltea viendo como se ha alzado una cortina de humo que al dispersarse deja ver a una mujer de pie con el cabello mojado y a sus pies el agua y las partes de la fuente.

Al verla sus ojos se muestran como si haya visto un fantasma, pero después brillaron con emoción y perversión.

- ¡Mi amada Elaide has venido desde el mundo de los muertos para cumplir mi fantasía de verte en kimono! –exclama emocionado y meloso, abrazando por detrás a la chica y colocando misteriosamente sus manos en sus senos, restregando su cara en el mojado pelo de la chica. – ¿are? Las tienes más chicas, te recordaba más dotada. –dice confundido, pero recibe un cabezazo en la mera nariz que lo hizo caer de pompas al suelo con sangre escurriéndole de la nariz, no exagera, pero siente que se la ha roto. –tan delicada como siempre. –dice sarcástico, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de que le deje de sangrar la nariz.

Eiren voltea viendo sombría a ese desconocido, no está de humor para aguantar a vejetes pervertidos que caen ante sus encantos.

El hombre parpadea, viéndose confuso.

- Elaide ¿cuándo uno muere vuelve a su etapa de adolecente?, porque te vez como cuando éramos adolecentes. –comenta confundido.

- ¿Elaide? –Eiren alza ambas cejas. – ¿tu conociste a mi madre?

El hombre pone expresión de haberse dado cuenta de algo a la vez que golpea su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo.

- ¡Eres la hija de Elaide! –exclama triunfante. –ya veo porque te pareces tanto… me hace feliz que te parezcas a tu madre y no al bastardo de Edrick. –al decir el nombre su expresión se tornó sombría y resentida.

- No me digas; el viejo te bajo a mi madre. –comenta sin mucho interés, es algo que no le sorprendería en nada.

- Algo así. –el hombre se rasca la nuca. –tu madre y yo éramos novios, pero descubrió que me eche una canita al aire y tu padre aprovecho… estúpido aprovechado. –lo último lo dice indignado.

- Que suerte la de mi madre sale de un desgraciado para irse con otro peor. –Eiren suspira con resignación.

- ¡Oye! –exclama ofendido a la vez que se pone de pie. –tienes el físico de tu madre pero ni un poco de su carácter. –el hombre la mira con ojos entrecerrados. –ella era lista, linda, tierna, amable, enojona, noble…

- Si, si, si. –Eiren agita una mano restándole importancia y da media vuelta, no le interesa conocer al ex de su madre.

- Eiren… —la pelinegra se sorprende porque sepa su nombre, ella no se lo dijo. –…eres tan hermosa como tu madre. –el hombre sonríe con sinceridad y sus ojos muestran melancolía. –estoy feliz de verte, me has recordad a ella. –Eiren detiene su paso, ese hombre suena como si en verdad hubiera amado a su madre. –Kanda Akihikiko, ese es mi nombre, vivo aquí cerca si necesitas algo, lo que sea puedes pedírmelo, te ayudare con gusto.

Eiren casi se disloca el cuello al voltear a verlo.

- ¿Qué eres de Yuu Kanda? –pregunta incrédula, enserio no se la cree.

- ¿Conoces a mi hijo? –pregunta sorprendido, aunque debería esperárselo si son más o menos de la edad deben de haberse topado en la orden.

- De hecho vine con él a esta misión. –comenta incrédula, pocas cosas le sorprenden, esta es una de ellas.

- Que pequeño es el mundo. –el hombre se muestra muy divertido.

- _¡No me jodas, mi madre fue novia del padre de Yuu!—_Eiren está que no se la cree, comienza a pensar que le miente. –no te pareces nada a Yuu-yuu. –le dice entrecerrando más los ojos, de físico no se parecen en nada en carácter menos.

- Se parece completamente a su madre. –Akihiko asintió dándose la razón y Eiren casi suelta la carcajada al imaginarse a Kanda versión mujer.

- Oye viejo, no tengo donde quedarme y tu dijiste…

- ¡No se diga más puedes quedarte en mi casa y llame oto-chan! –el hombre alza el pulgar y le sonríe estilo pasta dental.

- Claro oto-chan. –Eiren le sonríe de forma encantadora.

- ¡Al fin mi sueño de tener una hija se hizo realidad y se parece a mi amada Elaide! –chilla meloso con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. –toma. –el hombre le extiende una paleta de hielo que saco de la bolsa de plástico. –la cena estará en un rato, pero por mientras puedes comer una golosina, oto-chan te da permiso.

Eiren toma la paleta y la abre, metiéndosela a la boca a la vez que sin vergüenza alguna tira la envoltura.

- No, no, no hijita, la basura se tira en la basura… no contaminemos más el ambiente. –le dice como todo padre dándole una lección a una niña de cinco años a la vez que recoge la envoltura y le enseña donde tirarla. –si aquel viejo que dio el esperma no te educo como se debe yo lo intentare.

- Inténtalo como él, mientras me mimes no me quejo. –Eiren se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Vamos a casa, seguro ya tienes hambre. –el hombre le extiende la mano para que la tome, como si fuera una niña y Eiren la tomo, así empezaron a caminar. –_al fin mi sueño de tener una nena que mimar se ha cumplido y se parece a Elaide. –_el hombre llora dramáticamente mientras se muerde una mano para no chillar como fan.

* * *

><p>A Lavi esto no le gusta, no solo nadie le tome el interés que debe tomarle ahí, sino que ahora incluso Kailan lo ignora y solo le presta atención a ese idiota con cara bonita con el que no ha dejado de platicar.<p>

Todos se encuentran en el comedor, listos para cenar.

- ¡El mejor banquete para los héroes que vienen a cuidar a mi nieta! –exclama emocionado el anciano calvo y vestido como monje, estando a la cabecera de la mesa. –Yuu-kun y Cross-sama se merecen los mejores de los banquetes.

- _¿Y yo que? –_Lavi tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, siente como si fuera un fantasma.

- Ya le he dicho que solo me digan Kailan. –comenta avergonzada.

- ¡Eso jamás, sería una falta de respeto a tan distinguida maga! –exclama el anciano como si llamarla por su nombre fuera un sacrilegio haciendo que a Kailan le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –¡brindemos por nuestros distinguidos y poderosos invitados: Kailan Cross-sama y Yuu-kun!

- ¡Kanpai!—exclaman alzando sus copas el anciano, Atsushi, Kazumi y Kazuki.

- _Kanpai—_Lavi solo bebe de su copa viéndose realmente indignado.

Kailan algo apenada bebe de su copa, comienza a ser incomodo que la idolatren así, no entiende como su tío, padre y hermana lo disfrutan. Kanda simplemente bebió, acostumbrado a que en esa familia sean muy animados.

- Y dime Kailan-sama, ¿usted puede invocar? –pregunta con interés Atsushi.

- Sí, pero apenas estoy aprendiendo y no puedo invocar magos tan poderosos como mi padre, tío y hermana. –responde apenada, rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Enserio puedes invocar? –Kazuki la mira con interés y admiración. – ¡me gustaría verlo! –dice emocionada, sonrojando más a Kailan.

- No soy tan buena aun, me falta practica y experiencia.

- Yo podría ayudarte. –Atsushi le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Sabes de magia de invocación? –Kailan lo mira sorprendida.

- Atsushi-sensei sabe muchas cosas, ha viajado por el mundo y ha conocido muchos tipos de magias. Él me enseña a usar la mía. –dice admirada Kazuki.

- Bueno… se lo teórico, con eso podría ayudarte, e incluso a practicar. Usando la magia no soy bueno, solo soy un traga libros. –le dice rascándose la nuca apenado.

- Cualquier ayuda la agradeceré, quiero mejorar. –Kailan lo mira realmente admirada y Atsushi le sonríe de forma encantadora.

- ¡Hacen una linda pareja ustedes dos! –exclama Kazuki mirándolos emocionada, haciendo sonrojar a Kailan.

Kanda mira de reojo a Lavi cuando ve que unos palillos se rompen, viéndolo con los palillos de madera roto en sus manos.

- _Ya te odio jodida moribunda. –_Lavi inclina su cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que su flequillo le tape los ojos.

- ¿Enserio? –Atsushi se rasca la nuca apenado y Kailan se sonroja más porque haya preguntado eso.

- ¡Si, se ven muy bien juntos! –exclama Kazumi y su padre alza el pulgar en son de aprobación.

- _Odio esta familia. –_Lavi se ve muy sombrío y extrañamente Kanda se le ve que ha comenzado a disfrutar la cena mientras tiene su vista en Lavi.

- Harán que me avergüence. –Atsushi sigue rascándose la nuca viéndose apenado y Kailan mira hacia abajo muy avergonzada, es la primera vez que un chico tan guapo muestra un interés así de directo con ella. –yo estoy realmente encantado de conocerte Kailan-san y también a ti Yuu-san, Kazu-chan no ha dejado de hablar de ti. –Atsushi le sonríe amigable a Kanda que simplemente lo ignora, disfruta más ver como Lavi se le retuerce el hígado.

- Atsushi-sensei! –Kazuki le golpea el brazo viéndose avergonzada.

- _Quiero vomitar. –_Lavi quiere enserio vomitarle en la cara a ese desgraciado antes de matarlo por osar a sacarle esas reacciones a Kailan hasta por una sonrisa, ni que sonriera tan bonito, él sonríe mejor y está más guapo, según él, claro está.

* * *

><p>- ¿Enserio? –exclama sorprendida y admirada Kailan mirando a Atsushi.<p>

Ella junto con Atsushi, Yuu y Kazuki se encuentran en el pasillo que conecta el patio trasero donde hay un lindo estanque con algunas esculturas antiguas. Los tres comen del postre y los mayores se fueron dejando a los jóvenes conversar. Las dos chicas y el azabache están sentados, Kanda está de pie recargado en la pared de madera, atrás de ellos, solo está ahí para vigilar a Kazuki.

- Si… es muy interesante la magia que usan en ese país, un día deberías visitarlo. –le comenta amigable.

- La magia de curación que mencionas me parece realmente sorprendente. –comenta sorprendida Kailan.

- Y verla en acción lo es aún más.

- Sensei usa algunos remedios caseros que ha aprendido en sus viajes conmigo y son muy efectivos. –Kazuki sonríe levemente y Kailan mira con más admiración a Atsushi, no solo es guapo, es inteligente, culto y amable.

- Kazu-chan le gusta darme muchos créditos, yo solo le doy esos remedios, ella es la que es fuerte y sobresalte. –Atsushi se rasca la nuca apenado.

- Solo es modesto. –Kazuki hace como que se los susurra a Kailan, mostrándose divertida y divirtiendo a Kailan. –yo ya tengo mucho sueño, me iré a dormir, pero ustedes continúen platicando, la noche es joven. –Kazuki se pone de pie y les guiña un ojo haciéndolos sonrojar. –descansen.

- Vamos. –Kanda comienza a caminar.

- ¡Mou! Yuu-kun no tienes que acompañarme, ya no soy una niña. –le dice indignada, alejándose junto con Kanda.

- Me quedare fuera de tu habitación.

- Pero…

- No protestes.

Kazuki camino atrás de él teniendo un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. Kailan y Atsushi los miraron hasta que se perdieron de vista.

- Me gusta la pareja que hacen. –Atsushi le sonríe a Kailan y ella no opino, no le cae mal Kazuki pero pues la sangre llama y esta de lado de su hermana. –ella es muy obvia, pero Yuu-san es difícil de leer, no sé si es correspondida. –Atsushi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –tu que lo conoces más ¿qué dices?

- No sabría decirte. –Kailan se rasca la nuca apenada, de hecho no sabe que decirle, hace unos días juraría que Kanda siente algo hacia su hermana pero ahora al ver como es con Kazuki no sabe ni que pedo. –Kanda-senpai es complicado y muy reservado.

- Entiendo. –el azabache suspira con pesadez. –es solo que ella es como una hermana para mí y no me gustaría verla sufrir. –le dice sincero.

- Comprendo… solo puedo decir que su gusto es pésimo, Kanda-senpai es un amargado complicado. –comenta divertida.

- ¿Así que no lo imagine? –pregunta juguetón, haciéndola reír. –oye ¿y tu amigo? El pelirrojo –pregunta mirando a todos lados haciendo que Kailan mire también.

- No sé, seguro se escapó de sus obligaciones como siempre. –a Kailan le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, se distrae un poco y el desgraciado se va.

* * *

><p>- <em>Me separe de ti hace dos horas Kai-chan y apenas lo notas, y solo porque ese estúpido niño explorador te lo comento. –<em>Lavi tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

El pelirrojo se encuentra de pie en la rama de un árbol del jardín trasero, teniendo perfecta vista de donde están esos dos, pero estando estratégicamente donde ellos no pueden verlo, las ramas lo cubren de ellos. Tiene sus brazos cruzados y los observa con ojo de águila, no dejara a Kailan sola con ese loco, y no sabe que cojones hacer para llamar su atención, habla y no lo pela, se fue esperando que empiece a buscarlo pero no, ni cuenta se da que desapareció y cuando se da le termina valiendo y se queda ahí platicando con el chico explorador. Lavi se está cabreando y mucho, es la primera vez que le pasa algo así, que Kailan lo trata así, o más bien que no lo toma en cuenta así.

- _Y la otra niñata todavía haciendo comentarios babosos o dejándolos a solas. –_nunca lee ha degradado una mujer, pero ahora ya hay una que le desagrada. – ¿piensas quedarte ahí?... por si no lo viste Yuu-pon la acompaño a su habitación, seguro la muy zorra deja la cara de niña buena y se le insinuara. –Lavi mira hacia la rama de abajo donde está sentada Eiren con sus anteojos puestos, apoyada en la rama y mirando hacia la misma dirección que él, siendo oculta por las ramas.

- ¿Tengo opción? –Eiren muestra fastidio. –si los sigo terminare matándola y Yuu me va a odiar. –dice con desagrado y Lavi suspira con pesadez, quiere acabar con esa misión ya.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Nada. –responde cortante.

- ¿Nada?... yo quiero terminar con esto ya. –dice fastidiado.

- Y yo solo quiero que tomen su llave, no me importa si usaran a Yuu para eso, que solo la tomen y muera, yo no moveré las manos por ella. –Eiren se quita los anteojos y se los pone como diadema, si ya no está ahí Kanda y Kazuki ya no tiene nada que ver.

- Que cruel. –comenta con falsa impresión.

- Mueve las manos tú si quieres.

- No me agrada, que se las arregle sola. –Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. – pero no puedo perderla de vista, Kai-chan puede meter las manos y salir lastimada, no puedo dejar que eso pase.

- Dije que no meteré las manos por la guardián de la llave, no que no la metería por Kailan o Yuu. –Lavi asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Lo notaste?

- Es obvio, han estado jugando con el viejo, solo querían que pidieran ayuda a la orden, esperando que venga Yuu, sabían que solo él puede tomar la llave…

- No sé si tienen suerte o sabían que terminaría viniendo Yuu-pon. –Lavi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –pero dudo que haya sido coincidencia.

- Tal vez esperaban que llamaran a Yuu-yuu… como sea, el caso es que las cosas salieron como querían, que se lleven la jodida llave y el alma, no me importa. –Eiren agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Ni a mí. –Lavi se deja caer sentado y sin perder de vista a Kailan, odia como ese imbécil la hace sonrojar, hace que le preste atención así y la hace sonreír, está tomando lo que le pertenece. –_venga, que ese maestrito puede morir defendiendo a su alumna o intentándolo. –_Lavi sonríe como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>Por cierto, de parte de mi imouto me encargo decirles que no actualizara sus fic en unos dias debido a que no esta en casa estas fechas, pero que les avise que actualizo hace dias sus dos fic, aqui estan los enlaces, solo unan espacios ;)<p>

www . fanfiction s / 8059739 / 1 / Beloved

www . fanfiction s / 6862021 / 1/ Quiero - estar - a - tu - lado

* * *

><p><strong>ya era hora de que esos dos tengan dolores de cabeza y le sufran siempre son kanda y kailan los que le sufren por pretendientes jajajajajaj<strong>

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	30. Siempre eres tú

**Siempre eres tú**

Es muy temprano y Kanda está practicando con la espada en el patio trasero. Kazuki está sentada en el pasillo que conecta el patio de la casa observando a Kanda, teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Al peli-azul no le molesta, sirve que practica y la tiene vigilada, además la conoce, siempre hace eso, no entiende en que le haya divertido de verlo practicar.

- Extrañaba esto. –comenta sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –y me gusta que no hayas cambiado, siempre entrenando… eso debe molestar a tu novia, porque segur tienes una en la orden. –ella intenta mantener la sonrisa, aunque flaqueo un poco.

- Boberías. –comenta indiferente sin dejar de practicar.

- ¿No tienes novia Yuu-kun? –pregunta curiosa.

- Hn.

- ¡Tomare eso como un no! –sonó mas emocionada de lo que quería pero no pudo evitarlo. –no está bien eso Yuu-kun, no todo en la vida es entrenar y estamos en esa edad… ¿acaso no hay una chica que te guste y con la que quieras tener citas? –pregunta realmente curiosa, una cosa es que tenga novia otra que no tenga pero le guste una chica.

- Kazuki vete a dormir, estás diciendo puras estupideces. –le dice con fastidio dejando de practicar y mirándola de reojo.

- ¡Sigues siendo un patán! –exclama indignada.

- Y tú sigues tan infantil. –Kanda roda los ojos y toma la toalla para secarse el sudor mientras se sienta a su lado.

- ¡Mou! –Kazuki hace un infantil puchero, mirándolo indignada. –seré boba, soy la única tonta que te aguanta… ¡no me ignores! –exclama molesta, dándole un golpe en el brazo y Kanda la mira con fastidio. –eres un desconsiderado que no sabe tratar a las chicas, quizás para ti sea más importante el entrenar y hacerte más fuerte…

- _No, también lo es despellejar idiotas y disfrutar el cómo sufren. –_Kanda se mantuvo para él mismo sus pensamientos, o sino seguro jamás le callara los regaños que empezaran.

- … pero para las chicas es importante estas cosas. –Kazuki mira el suelo algo tímida. – ¿sabes? En cierta forma el ser guardián de la llave se me hace algo romántico. –Kazumi no alza la mirada y lleva una mano a su pecho, al lado izquierdo.

- _Las mujeres y sus cursilerías. –_Kanda la mira como la loca que es, eso que dice no tiene nada de romántico.

- Esta llave solo se la puedo entregar a la persona que ame, porque eso significa confiarle mi alma… es realmente romántico. –Kazumi sonríe levemente. –yo… yo siempre he sabido el nombre de la persona que a la que le confiaría esta llave… esa persona… —Kazuki se sonrojo y alza la mirada viendo a Kanda ya de pie y dándole la espalda. –… al único quien le confiaría mi alma y esta llave…

- Debe ser a una persona que te amé como quieres ser amada, y que lo merezca. –le dice cortante, sin voltear a verla.

Kazuki se quedó con la palabra en la boca, un nudo en la garganta y con su pecho oprimiéndose, lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, ella siempre ha tenido esperanza porque él siempre ha sido diferente con ella que con las demás, pero ahora la acaba de rechazar sin siquiera oír su declaración completa.

- _Que idiota, me creí especial pero seguro solo es lastima como los demás. –_Kazuki se pone de pie y se va corriendo.

Kanda ya no oyó sus pasos y golpea con fuerza el tronco del árbol, su rostro muestra una expresión de furia. Pero como golpeo tan fuerte el árbol este retumbo y cayo Eiren de cabeza, golpeándose con la cabeza de él, sacándoles a ambos lágrimas de dolor.

- ¿Qué mierda? –Kanda la ve caer como tabla a un costado, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¡Eso dolió! –exclama sentándose y sobándose la cabeza, saliéndole más lágrimas de los ojos.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí? –pregunta sombrío. – ¿me estabas espiando? –Kanda la toma de las solapas y la alza a la altura de su rostro.

- ¡Solo me quede dormida ahí y tú me despertaste con ese golpe en mi cabecita! –exclama berrinchuda, enojando más a Kanda, siempre es así con ella, nada se toma enserio, siempre sale con sus idioteces, siempre tan egoísta, nunca la entiende y le enoja.

- ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! –le grita enojado, desquitándose con ella. – ¡siempre lo es!

- ¡¿De qué me hechas la culpa ahora?! –pregunta molesta, ella tampoco está de humor después de lo que presencio. – ¡si querías aceptar sus estúpidos sentimientos la hubieras dejado acabar y aceptarlos, yo no te hice rechazarla!

- ¡Es tu jodida culpa! ¡Si no te hubieras escapado de tus responsabilidades como siempre! ¡Tú deberías estarla protegiendo no yo!

- ¡Tú me dijiste que si me zafaba de mis responsabilidades tú harías el trabajo ¿no?! –Eiren le sostiene su fría mirada. – ¡te morías por protegerla, por verla y regresar con ella! ¡Anda, ve a buscarla y toma su asquerosa alma!

- ¡Si hablamos de asquerosas almas la tuya lo es aún más! –Kanda la mira con rencor, y le pareció ver dolor en la mirada pero seguro lo imagino, esta tan enojado con ella, con él. – ¡de todas las mujeres tenías que ser tu; la más insoportable, mezquina, egoísta y promiscua! ¡Si iba a sentir estos estúpidos sentimientos debería haberlos sentido por ella y no por ti! –Eiren ensancha los ojos, mostrando sorpresa. – ¡ella se merece que le corresponda, tu…!—Kanda aprieta con fuerza el agarre en la ropa, viéndose frustrado, esta tan enojado que hablo de más, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Eiren acerca su rostro rosándole la nariz con la de ella. –si tanto quieres corresponderle ve y búscale, toma lo que te ofrece, pero después no me odies si yo le mato por tomar lo que por derecho es mío… por más que he intentado ignorarlo ya me es imposible, se supone esta en mi sangre no amar, pero aquí me tienes muriéndome de los celos y miedo porque vayas atrás de ella y tomes lo que te ofrece. –Kanda frunce el ceño, desconfiado y a la vez odiando porque sienta esas raras y absurdas cosas en el pecho. –solo te quiero para mí, si antes no pensaba dejarte ir con otra ahora menos que sé que no me eres indiferente a lo que siento. –Eiren ha cerrado sus ojos, y rosa sus labios con los de él, provocándolo a que la bese y Kanda gruñe, odia que con facilidad él caiga ante ella, lo hace sentir débil, aunque que haya estado celosa explicaría su comportamiento hace un momento.

- Solo te has encaprichado conmigo. –le susurra sobre los labios, tratando de resistirse, la conoce, le resulta imposible que lo que acaba de oír haya salido de los labios de ella. –tu no sientes lo que yo siento y no dejare que juegues conmigo, antes te mato.

Eiren sonríe entre sus labios sin abrir los ojos y Kanda aleja su rostro enojado, lo sabía, está jugándose con él y ahora la desgraciada se burla, segura se mofara de él junto con Lavi porque es otro idiota más que ha caído en sus garras.

- Deberías estar orgulloso, has conseguido que un Cross te amé. –comenta en un tono jocoso y Kanda odio esas jodidas sensaciones en su pecho y estomago al oírla decir ese "te amé", se da asco a sí mismo. –aun así dudas, venga que incluso como hombre me hacías sentir marica porque según yo me daban asco los hombres menos tú. –a Kanda le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que parezco vieja? –pregunta sombrío, tanto bullying con eso que ya lo han traumado.

- ¡Yuu cogí con mujeres pero no me van las tías! –exclama molesta y ella que había bloqueado ese trauma y él se lo recuerda. –no pareces vieja, solo tienes el cabello demasiado largo y más lindo que muchas, pero no por eso me enamore de ti… venga, estoy diciéndote muchas cursilerías asquerosas y mi corazón palpita como loco al saberme correspondida, mi estómago se sienten como si me cosquillara todo ahí, me doy asco a mí misma y tú sigues sin creerme. –le dice berrinchuda. –me costó aceptarlo porque quería ser un alma libre, pero ya no puedo… además se me hacía ridículo y estúpido sentir estas cosas por alguien más, pero…

Kanda la calla uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso brusco que le costó corresponder ante lo inesperado. Le cuesta creérselo, creerle, pero suena tan sincera, sabe que es la reina del engaño, pero no puede evitar sentirse feliz y esas asquerosidades cursis ante las palabras de ella, y ya no pudo resistir el deseo de besarla.

Entre el beso él la cargo tomándola de la cintura y la recargo en el tronco, sintiendo como ella enrueda las piernas en su cadera y le rodea el cuello con los brazos, revolviéndole el cabello. El beso se ha hecho más apasionado, él no tiene resistencia cuando se trata de ella y ha dejado de pensar con claridad.

- Veme la cara de idiota y te haré pagar. Engáñame y matare al bastardo con el que lo hagas y a ti te encerrare haciéndote lamentarlo. –le dice amenazante y agitado sobre los labios, haciéndola reír, pero la cayo dándole otro apasionado beso, odia que ella sea tan adictiva.

* * *

><p>Atsushi va saliendo de su habitación, justo cuando Kazuki pasa alado de él corriendo, chocando su hombro con el de él, el chico la tomo del brazo no dejándola alejarse y la jalo hacia él.<p>

- Kazu-chan, ¿qué pasa? –pregunta preocupado al verla llorar.

- Nada. –responde ladeando su rostro a un lado.

- Kazu-chan sabes que puedes confiar en mí. –le dice acunándole el rostro y mirándola con cariño.

- Él… él me rechazo sin dejar de terminar de confesarme. –Kazuki lo abraza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del azabache.

Atsushi la mira con ternura y responde el abrazo, acariciándole el cabello en son de consuelo.

* * *

><p>Kailan se levantó temprano y se puso a ayudarle a Kazumi con el desayuno, a ella no le gusta ser una colada atenida. Así que ahora se encuentra ayudando a acomodar la mesa.<p>

- Enserio Cross-sama no tenía por qué ayudarme… me da pena. Todavía que cuida de mi hija y usted haciendo esta clase de cosas. –comenta apenada.

- Es un placer ayudar, no me gusta sentirme inútil. –Kailan se rasca la nuca apenada, le da vergüenza como la idolatran ahí, como si fuera una clase de ser supremo y ellos simples mortales. –_nee-san amaría esto. –_una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- ¡Que rico huele! –exclama Kotaro entrando al comedor y sobándose la tripa.

- ¡Oto-san la comida ya está lista! Siéntese. –Kazumi le sonríe amigable. –Cross-sama nos dio el honor de ayudarme a hacer la comida.

- ¡Sera un honor comer su comida Cross-sama! –el anciano la mira con devoción y Kailan se le hace más grande la gota que resbala en su nuca, comienza a ser incómodo.

- ¿Por qué paraste Yuu-yuu?!

Todos voltean viendo a Kanda sombrío caminar hacia el comedor, pero eso no les sorprende, ese siempre se ve sombrío, sino ver a Eiren llorando como mocosa atrás de él.

- ¡Estaba comenzando lo mero bueno y tú paraste! –exclama berrinchuda, jalándolo de la manga de su camisa.

- ¡Deja de molestar! –exclama molesto.

- Yuu-kun, ¿qué forma es esa de hablarle a Cross-sama? –pregunta con reproche kazumi, tensándolo.

- ¿Cross-sama? –el anciano mira a Eiren curioso.

- Es mi hermana mayor, solo que ayer ella se fue antes de que llegara y no pudo saludadlo. –explica nerviosa Kailan.

- Estaba cumpliendo con mi misión, inspeccionando la zona. –comenta Eiren con voz de sabionda, haciendo que los mayores la miren con admiración.

Kanda y Kailan la miran con ojos entrecerrados, saben que eso es una completa mentira.

- ¡Cross-sama es admirable! –exclama el anciano con devoción.

- Para usted Eiren-sama. –Eiren sonríe arrogante.

- ¿Enserio me complace ese honor? –el anciano la mira como si su artista favorito le esté dando un autógrafo.

- Claro simple mortal. –Eiren sonríe de forma encantadora y el anciano la mira como si fuera un ser supremo y benevolente.

- _Sabía que lo disfrutaría. –_Kailan y Kanda entrecierran los ojos.

Kazumi se muestra confundida al ver que se comporta completamente diferente a la chica que conoció ayer.

- ¡Buenos días familia! –Atsushi entra sonriendo amigable al comedor. –Kazu-chan no se siente bien, así que le llevare de comer a su habitación. –comenta amigable.

Kanda se tensó, será un maldito bastardo pero también es humano y ha sentido culpa.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Otra recaída? –Kazumi se ve preocupada como su padre y Kailan.

- Nada grave, solo está cansada por tanta actividad… ya saben cómo es de cabezona. –comenta divertido y la castaña asintió con compresión.

Kotaro suspira aliviado.

* * *

><p>Todos se encuentran desayunando, Eiren disfrutando como la familia la idolatra y disfrutando que Kazuki no esté ahí. Kanda y Kailan mirándola con ojos entrecerrados al ser una descarada.<p>

- Nee-san, Lavi-kun no ha aparecido en todo el bendito día, se desapareció desde ayer… si sabes donde esta dime para hacerlo cumplir su responsabilidad. –le dice seria.

- Lavi ahí está. –comenta Eiren apuntando y haciendo que todos volteen viendo que efectivamente en una esquina de la mesa esta Lavi con expresión sombría y mirando a Eiren con recelo.

- ¡¿Desde cuándo?! –exclama sorprendida Kailan, no lo había notado y es mucho decir, Lavi llama la atención donde sea sino lo hace, comete pendejadas para llamarla.

- Llevo aquí toda la mañana Kai-chan, incluso te ayude a poner la mesa. –comenta resentido y con ojos entrecerrados, haciéndola sentir culpable porque no lo noto y ella ya lo hacía perdido en un bar con montones de mujeres.

- No es verdad, llevas ahí desde que empezamos a almorzar. –Eiren le saca la lengua y Lavi se tensa al sentir la sombría mirada de Kailan por haberla engañado.

- Desgraciada. –Lavi la fulmina con la mirada por delatarlo, la muy hija de puta le quita la única ventaja al ser ignorado.

- Ámame, soy la única que lo noto. –Eiren le sonríe con burla y Lavi baja la cabeza deprimido.

A Kazuki y Kotaro les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, enserio no lo habían sentido y aun les sorprende eso. Kanda disfruta que Lavi sufra, así que ese desayuno es tan bueno como la cena. La risa de Atsushi hace que todos volteen, Lavi fulminándolo con la mirada, nadie tiene derecho a burlarse de él, solo él tiene derecho de burlarse de los demás.

- Son tan divertidos. –comenta amigable y Lavi afila más su mirada hacia él.

* * *

><p>Kailan y Atsushi van caminando a la par por las calles de Kyoto. Atrás de ellos va un mal encarado Lavi con las manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca. Los tres fueron a comprar algunos medicamentos para Kazuki, bueno, Lavi se les coló.<p>

- ¡No me lo puedo imaginar! –Kailan ríe divertida.

- No te burles, casi me dan con los cuernos en el trasero. –le dice falsamente ofendido, su mirada y sonrisa divertida lo delata.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre entrar a un establo. –comenta burlona.

- Oye que era el único lugar que me hubiera reguardado de la lluvia, pero igual termine empapado y con resfriado, tuve que salir huyendo de esos toros.

Kailan suelta la carcajada al imaginárselo y Atsushi se le unió a la risa porque lo recordó.

- Solo eres patético. –comenta Lavi con fastidio.

- No seas grosero Lavi-kun. –lo reprime Kailan volteándolo a ver.

- Soy sincero, solo se hace el gracioso contando idioteces porque te quiere follar. –le dice deteniendo su paso a la par que Kailan que voltea a verlo furiosa.

- Eso no…

- ¡No todos los hombres son como tú! –le grita enfadada.

- Por favor es muy obvio y tú eres una ingenua al no notarlo. –Lavi le mantiene la mirada, ya se hartó de ese estúpido.

- Discul…

- ¡¿Y si así fuera a ti que?! –le pregunta brusca.

- ¿No me dirás que te gusta este pendejo? –pregunta apuntándolo despectivo.

- ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! –Kailan se ha sonrojado del enojo y vergüenza, pero al verla sonrojarse Lavi frunce más el ceño. – ¡vámonos! –Kailan toma de la mano a Atsushi dispuesta a irse con él, pero Lavi la toma de la otra mano y la jala, yéndose por el camino contrario y provocando que ella suelte a Atsushi. – ¡suéltame idiota! –Kailan forcejea pero Lavi no la suelta. – ¡maldita sea, suéltame!

Lavi la ignora y sigue caminando, solo quiere alejarla de ese imbécil. Atsushi los mira alejarse y una sonrisa enigmática adorna su rostro.

- _Si no tuviera cosas que hacer los seguiría. –_un profundo suspiro de pesar sale de sus labios, lamentando realmente el no poder seguirlo.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! –exclama enfurecida Kailan, consiguiendo soltarse del agarre.<p>

- ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! –le grita enfadado. – ¡te portas como una tonta riéndote de cada estupidez que él dice para llevarte a la cama!

- ¡Ya te dije que no es como tú! ¡¿Y si así fuera qué?! –Kailan lo mira retadora, está muy enfadada.

- ¡Tú no puedes querer acostarte con él! –le grita más molesto, no, la sola idea lo enferma, Kailan no puede estar con ningún otro, él no lo permitirá, no importa si la tiene que encerrar en un lugar donde solo él pueda entrar.

- ¡Tú no eres quien para decidir eso!

- ¡Lo soy!

- ¡No jodido egoísta! ¡Tú si puedes acostarte con quien te venga en gana y yo no! ¡Y no salgas con que soy tu jodida hermana porque no lo soy! ¡Nunca fui, soy, ni seré tu hermana menor!

- ¡Es que jamás te he visto como una!

Entre más discuten más van alzando la voz y más se van acercando.

- ¡Pues no paras de decirlo!

- ¡Es porque quería verte como una jodida hermana! ¡No quería aceptar lo que me haces sentir porque eso significaría perder mi independencia, pero prefiero perderla que perderte a ti! –Lavi la toma de la cintura, acercándola a él, como si quisiera fundirla con su cuerpo.

Kailan tiene los ojos muy abiertos y ahora su sonrojo ya no es por coraje.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? –Kailan no se lo cree, para ella se quedó dormida y está soñando.

- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Vez lo que me haces decir?! –exclama exasperado. – ¡estoy enfermo de los celos de ver que le prestas atención a otro hombre y no me notas! ¡Le quiero matar con solo ver cómo te hace sonrojar, ese derecho solo es mío, siempre ha sido solo mío!

- ¡No te creas tan importante! –exclama avergonzada, teniendo una fiesta de mariposas en el estómago al saber que esta celoso de Atsushi.

- Solo debo ser yo Kailan. –le sorprendió, es la primera vez que la llama por su nombre completo y el cómo suena su nombre en sus labios le hizo palpitar con fuerza el corazón. –por favor, solo deja que sea yo.

- ¿Por qué? –aunque le es difícil le mantiene la mirada.

- ¿No es obvio? –Lavi le sonríe levemente. –estoy más que colado por ti, siempre lo he estado.

- No te creo. –Kailan frunce el ceño, siente muy bonito oírlo pero le resulta difícil creerlo. –eres un mujeriego, solo estas celoso porque no te presto atención.

- ¡Y vaya que lo estoy! –confiesa frustrado. –y soy mujeriego, lo sé… pero solo a ti te he amado.

- Vaya forma de amar, no quiero ni pienso estar con alguien que dice amarme y va a follarse a otras. –Kailan ladea su rostro a un lado.

- Si me aceptar prometo no meterme con ninguna que no seas tú. –Lavi inclina su rostro para acercarlo al de ella y ella por mucho que lo desee aleja el suyo, se le hace tan raro y repentino que no se la cree.

- No te creo, me resulta difícil hacerlo porque se cómo eres y porque de repente vienes con eso cuando solo te las has pasado tratándome como una hermana. –le dice frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo he hecho porque no quería sentir esto, me hacía sentir débil, pero ya no puedo más porque sé que si sigo escondiéndolo llegara otro y te alejara de mí, entonces… —Lavi aprieta el agarre y la atrae más a él, no puede ni decirlo. –dame una oportunidad de mostrarte que hablo enserio, que siempre lo he sentido, solo una Kailan. Prometo no lo lamentaras, pero elígeme a mí y no a él. –Lavi la mira serio, tiene mucho miedo de que ella se sienta atraída a Atsushi porque siente que él se la puede robar por completo, necesita saber que ella no se iría con él, por eso lo saco todo, es la primera vez que se siente tan inseguro, no le importa si ella no lo ama como él a ella, ese miedo a ser rechazado es mínimo en comparación a perderla, porque sabe que si ella lo elige a él ya no la recuperara pero si elige darle una oportunidad él puede conseguir que lo ame, sabe que puede, cuando se propone las cosas lo consigue.

- Solo una. –odia no poderle negarle nada, pero es que siempre ha sido lo que ha deseado, saber que es verdad lo que dice que él la hace muy feliz. –pero sigo sin creerte del todo. Así que si es una broma prepárate para quedarte sin huesos. Te veo con otra mujer y prepárate para morir. –le dice sombría.

- Hai, hai. –responde divertido y la sorprenda uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

¡Joder! La realidad es mejor que en sus sueños, Kailan no quiere despertar si está soñando. Le responde el beso con torpeza y Lavi le encanto esa inexperiencia porque demuestra que él ha sido el primero…

- Espera… ¡ya te beso Tykki! –le dice indignado, mirándola como la peor de las mujeres.

- Solo fue de pico y a ti te han besado muchas, además…

Lavi no la dejo terminar y la volvió a besar. Ella intento separarse, golpeándole el pecho pero termino cediendo ante el beso que se hizo más profundo porque Lavi le mordió el labio haciéndola gemir y que abra la boca, entonces él aprovecho para meter su lengua. Y Lavi confirmo que Kailan se ha convertido en su droga favorita, porque con solo besarla es adictiva y mucho.

* * *

><p>Eiren está sentada en el pasillo que conecta el patio trasero, comiendo unos panecillos que le preparo Kazumi mientras mira a Kanda entrenar, se le hace agua la boca y no por los panecillos sino al ver a Kanda todo sudado, agitado y con la respiración entrecortada, y no solo se le hace agua la boca sino en otros lados.<p>

- _No entiendo porque se detuvo. –_Eiren suspira con pesar, se le quiere echar encima pero ya lo intento hace un momento y la aparto mirándola con esa expresión de psicópata que solo la prende más, pero la amenazo con amarrarla sino lo deja entrenar. – ¿_acaso no me desea?... no, si lo hace, se le paro con esos besos, por eso no entiendo porque no hace anotación. –_Eiren se muestra confundida.

Kanda tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, no se puede concentrar con ella mirándolo así, como si quisiera que la tire al suelo y la folle, es una jodida pervertida que solo piensa en eso.

- ¡Vete a otro lado! –le grita fastidiado.

- A esa si la dejas que te observe. –le dice resentida.

Ver que se encela solo por eso le sube el ego, al fin la desgraciada siente lo que él, al menos un porcentaje de ello, mínimo pero lo está sintiendo.

- Tú no me dejas concentrarme. –le dice cortante intentando entrenar.

Eiren sonríe emocionada, a ella no la quiere ahí porque no lo deja concentrarse porque sabe que está ahí viéndolo y con Kazuki no pasa nada seguro porque la ignora.

Unos pasos chocar con la madera la hacen voltear viendo a Lavi con sonrisa de pendejo y mano marcada en la cara.

- No sé por qué no lo hice desde hace tiempo, se me quito un peso de encima y no sé cómo viví tanto tiempo sin besarla. –comenta sonriendo bobalicón.

- ¡Yey! ¡Hasta en eso hacemos al mismo tiempo, compa! –Eiren choca su mano con la de él.

- Pervertido. –Kailan pasa atrás de ellos, dándole una patada en la nuca al pelirrojo y se va indignada de ahí.

- ¡No pude evitarlo Kai-chan, tienes unos pechos divinos! –grita sin quitar esa sonrisa de pendejo, pero solo recibe una sandalia de madera en mera cara. – ¿crees que me quite mi oportunidad porque en medio del beso le toque las tetas? –pregunta mirando acongojado a su amiga.

- Naaa… Yuu-yuu no me ha quitado la mía porque le toque el…

Eiren se agacha esquivando la espada que se clavó en el suelo atrás de ella, alza la mirada viendo a un sombrío Kanda mirándola tétrico, sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Parece que va a llover. –comenta Lavi mirando el cielo sin quitar esa sonrisa de pendejo, no pensó que decirle lo que siente, saber que tiene una posibilidad de ser correspondido y besarla lo hiciera sentir tan feliz y completo.

- El cielo se está nublando. –Eiren también mira el cielo sonriendo divertida, lo admite quiere gritar como pendeja, no pensó sentirse tan feliz.

- Idiotas. –Kanda pasa alado de ellos, toma su espada y los deja en sus cavilaciones.

* * *

><p>Caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la casa se ve a Eiren yendo de puntitas, y usa una lámpara para poder ver, con eso de su ceguera nocturna no se quiere arriesgar. Trae puesta una yukata blanca que ahí suelen usar para dormir, se la presto Kazumi y como a él le gusta lo tradicional… una sonrisa traviesa adorna su rostro, tocándose con los dedos el collar de perro que se ha puesto.<p>

- _¡Jojojojojo…! Sé que te gusta dominar, seguro con esto caes. –_Eiren se contiene para no reír como villano de novela.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se está quedando él, la abre con absoluto cuidado, se adentra y cierra con el mismo cuidado la puerta, voltea y casi se le sale un pedo del susto al casi chocar contra Kanda que está de pie con brazos cruzados mirándola serio.

- Eres tan predecible. –Kanda entrecierra los ojos. – ¿Qué no puedes vivir sin sexo?

- No. –responde cínica y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, provocándole un tic nervioso. –menos cuando ya puedo hacerlo con Yuu-yuu porque sé que me desea también aunque se haga el difícil. –Eiren le muestra un puchero que a Kanda le marco más el tic, se la está poniendo difícil.

- Regresa a tu habitación. –ordena sombrío.

- Yuu-yuu pareces una virgen. –comenta con burla y ahora a Kanda se le ha hinchado una vena en la frente.

- Fuera. –Kanda apunta hacia la puerta como si estuviera corriendo un perro.

- Mira. –Eiren lo ignora y se apunta el collar en el cuello.

- ¿Por qué mierdas traes un collar de perro? –realmente eso le dio curiosidad.

- Para que sepan que ya tengo correa y te sientas más seguro de que no te seré infiel. –Eiren sonríe como niña buena que hizo su buena acción del día.

Kanda parpadea, realmente sorprendido, no sabe ni cómo reaccionar ante eso, se le hace tan estúpido a la vez tan… ¿lindo? Y vaya que a él pocas cosas le parecen lindas.

- Tonta. –Kanda no puede evitar sonreír con burla, mete un dedo en el collar y la jala hacia él a la vez que inclina su rostro uniendo sus labios con los de Eiren que sonríe triunfante en el beso, sabía que funcionaria.

* * *

><p>Atsushi está de pie frente a la habitación de Kazuki, sostiene una bandeja con algunos panecillos y algo de té.<p>

- ¡Voy a pasar Kazu-chan! –avisa amigable, abriendo la puerta.

Se adentró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, al voltearse ve a la chica acostada en la cama, con la comida donde se la dejo.

- Debes comer Kazu-chan, sino comes te debilitaras. –le dice con reproche.

- No tengo hambre. –dice berrinchuda y Atsushi suspira con pesadez.

- Que mal… y yo que te tenía una buena noticia. –comenta con lamento, sentándose en la silla alado de la cama. –se trata de Yuu-san.

- ¿Qué? –Kazuki ladea un poco su rostro dejando de cubrirlo con la almohada.

- Si comes te la digo, necesitas fuerzas. –Atsushi le sonríe amigable.

Kazuki se lo pensó un segundo, pero la curiosidad fue más grande, siempre es más grande cuando se trata de él. Así que se sentó en la cama y tomo uno de los panecillos, metiéndoselo a la boca.

- Buena chica. –Atsushi le acaricia la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué me ibas a decir? –le recuerda sonando impaciente.

- Bueno… hable con Yuu-san después de ver como estabas…

- ¡No debiste! –exclama avergonzada y molesta, ella confió en él, ahora seguro Yuu la odia porque la vera como una mocosa chismosa.

- Lo siento, te quiero mucho y me duele verte sufrir, necesitaba hacer algo. –Atsushi la mira apenado y Kazuki tiene el ceño fruncido, no importa porque él lo haya hecho, no tenía derecho es algo que le confió. –pero hablando entre hombres él me confeso… no sé si deba decírtelo. –Atsushi se muestra confundido.

- ¡Dime! –le pide impaciente. – ¿ama a otra verdad? –sus ojos mostraron tristeza, seguro que sí, él es fuerte, su mujer ideal debe ser fuerte como él.

- Él ama a una mujer… él te ama a ti. –Kazuki alza el rostro mostrando sorpresa.

- Pero…

- No me lo dijo, pero lo dio a entender. –Atsushi le sonríe levemente. –él dijo: no la deje que terminara porque sabía lo que me ofrecería, pero yo no puedo lastimarla más, no quiero que ella se preocupe siempre al estar al pendiente de mí. Soy mago, hago misiones peligrosas, eso solo le causarían preocupaciones y se pondría mal… yo no puedo permitirme perderla, no para siempre.

- ¿Eso te dijo? –pregunta sorprendida, sonrojada, no se lo puede creer.

- Si. –Atsushi le sonríe ampliamente. –yo le dije que tú eres fuerte, que puedes soportarlo, que lo amas y no importa si le corresponde o no, tu siempre piensas en él y te preocupas por él. –Kazuki se sonroja más de ser posible. –ya sabes cómo es… un orgulloso y me dijo que me deje de meter… aquí entre nos lo vi celosito por nuestra relación. –comenta cómplice.

- ¿No me estas mintiendo para animarme? –no se lo puede creer, le resulta imposible.

- No te mentiría con algo así, me conoces. –el azabache la mira ofendido ante la idea.

- Lo siento. –le dice apenada.

- Deberías ir con Yuu-san, ser firme con tus sentimientos, él te ama y se eres firme terminara dejando el orgullo de lado, vera que eres fuerte y muy sincera, entonces aceptara tus sentimientos como sé se muere por hacerlo… se le ve en la mirada, el cómo te mira y como te cuida, por eso no me creí que te rechazara. –le dice seguro.

- ¿Crees que deba ir ahorita? ¿No estará ya dormido?

- Entre más rápido mejor, o después te ganara la vergüenza… y no está dormido, lo acabo de ver entrar a su habitación. –cómplice le guiña un ojo.

- ¡Tienes razón, iré! –exclama decidida y emocionada, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡No corras, te agitaras!

- ¡Hai! –más la castaña no obedeció.

Nada más salió de la habitación el azabache mostró una sonrisa divertida y una mirada burlona.

* * *

><p>Es débil ante ella y le caga serlo, no se puede resistir, cada segundo quiere más, pero debe parar, lo sabe, debe hacerlo… él no quiere hacerlo, no porque no la desee, se muere por tomarla, lleva meses deseando, fantaseando con que la hace suya, pero tiene que detenerse, no quiere ser solo uno más, su orgullo no lo soportaría y por mucho que le pese ese jodido órgano que odia desde que siente esto mucho menos.<p>

Debe parar, lo sabe, pero solo quiere un poco más y parara, aunque algo le dice que será más difícil parar más adelante, debió parar en el primer beso, pero cada segundo es más difícil hacerlo.

Ahí la tiene, debajo de él, sobre su futon, completamente suya y dispuesta, con la manga del yukata cayendo coquetamente por sobre su hombro derecho, respirando agitada, labios hinchados por sus besos y sus manos como las de ella no se quedan quietas, sin contar que esa picara no deja de restregarle la rodilla en la entrepierna, excitándolo mas.

- ¿Me deseas Yuu? –le pregunta agitada cuando se rompió el beso por falta de aire, mirándolo con esos ojos nublados por el deseo, con esa mirada picara que lo vuelve loco.

¡Y joder! Que bien se oye su nombre en los labios de ella, sonando de esa forma tan provocativa, solo llamándolo Yuu y no de esa forma tan ridícula como suele llamarlo.

Y la muy desgraciada todavía pregunta si la desea, ella sabe la respuesta, sabe que lo tiene loco de deseo por ella, pero no le dará el gusto de que vea que tanto y no se lo dirá en su cara, su cuerpo reacciona ante ella, no lo puede controlar, pero aún le queda algo de orgullo para no decírselo en la cara y subirle más ese odioso ego.

- Tómame Yuu… soy toda tuya. –y ella remata sonriéndole coqueta.

Es una desgraciada que sabe cómo tentar, sabe cómo jugar, la detesta… y todavía remata más acariciándole el rostro, mirándolo así, jamás la ha visto mirar con ternura a alguien, si acaso a Kailan a veces, pero ella no cuenta, odia como le hace sentir porque lo mire así, es tan cursi y asqueroso.

No queriendo ver más como lo mira porque seguro se sonrojara, baja el rostro, besándole el hombro, después mordiéndoselo con fuerza en una forma de castigarla por como lo provoca, pero la muy guarra gimió y de placer, no de dolor, y él se excito más, quiere probar más de esa adictiva piel.

Y desde el hombro le lame, bajando, abriéndole más la yukata en el proceso y pasa su lengua por la mediación de los pechos, haciéndola arquear la espalda de placer, eso le subió el ego, él puede provocarle eso, solo él le está provocando esas reacciones.

Afuera la lluvia está a todo lo que da, con truenos incluidos alumbrando la habitación, pero ni la lluvia ni los truenos los oye, para él solo existe la respiración agitada de ella y sus gemidos.

- ¡Yuu-kun!

La puerta se abre de golpe congelando a Kanda en el acto, quedando estático, de todas las personas que podrían descubrirlos o verlos tenía que ser especialmente ella.

Kazuki se queda estática también al ver a Kanda encima de esa mujer que casi tiene la yukata abierta, ve perfectamente donde Kanda tiene su cara escondida. No es tonta, sabe lo que estaban haciendo antes de que ella interrumpiera, lo sabe.

Su mirada se topa con los ojos rojos de la mujer, los ha visto, es la hermana de Kailan, la que estaba pintada de geisha. Con la mirada ella muestra triunfo, como si le hubiera ganado algo, como si hubiera tomado algo que ella quería tomar, y es verdad; lo ha tomado.

No entiende porque Atsushi le mintió, Yuu no la ama… o tal vez él lo malinterpreto, porque ella conoce muy bien a Yuu, sabe que no es de los que se mete con cualquier mujer solo porque sí.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no lo soporta, duele mucho, duele aún más que cuando la rechazo, porque ahora ella tenía una ilusión mucho más fuerte, porque ahora lo está viendo en los brazos de otra. No lo soporta más, sin que las lágrimas dejen de salir de sus ojos da media vuelta y sale de ahí corriendo.

- ¡Mierda! –exclama Kanda poniéndose de pie, sin mirar a Eiren y se acomoda la ropa intentando ocultar su erección.

- A ti es a quien menos querría ver. –comenta despreocupada, apoyando su codo en el futon y mirándolo aburrida, a la vez molesta porque le arruinaron la fiesta.

- Lo sé, pero tengo que asegurarme de que no haga una tontería. –le dice cortante. –Eiren… ¿tú lo planeaste? –Kanda la conoce, la cree capaz de eso y más.

- No. –responde con simpleza y Kanda entrecierra los ojos, no creyéndole. –No me creas si no quieres, yo no necesito esas estupideces para probar nada. –le dice frunciendo el ceño, molestándose porque no le cree. – en cambio tu eres el que va a correr a seguir a otra mujer cuando estás conmigo. –Eiren afila su mirada.

- ¡Ella está enferma, joder!

- ¿Es lastima? –Eiren alza ambas cejas.

- ¡No, tú no entiendes porque eres tan jodidamente egoísta y no ves a nadie más que a ti misma!

- Si es por la misió…

- ¡Ella es alguien importante para mí! –le grita ya frustrado.

- Pensé era a mí a quien querías. –Eiren se sienta acomodándose la yukata, viéndose sombría y Kanda se pasa una mano con frustración por el pelo.

- No tengo tiempo para esto. –Kanda corre hacia la puerta.

- ¿Recuerdas tu amenaza? –Kanda se detiene en la entrada, dándole la espalda. –yo también lo puedo hacer.

- Si en verdad vieras más haya de ti misma notarias lo que provocas en mí y no tendrías por qué amenazar. –sin más Kanda sale de ahí siendo seguido por la fría mirada de Eiren.

**Continuará**

**O.O que lio, bueno, ambas parejitas son muy diferentes, es obvio que tendran sus problemas donde no congenian con sus personalidades, en especial kanda y eiren que son muy opuestos, sin contar que kandita no le van las cursilerias u.u**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	31. ¡La besaste!

**¡La besaste!**

Es de noche y la lluvia no para, es fuerte al igual que el viento. En el parque que está cerca del templo esta Kanda de pie mirando con ojos muy abiertos el cuerpo de Kazuki, tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, respirando con dificultad y toda manchada de lodo donde se cayó.

El peli-azul reacciono y la cargo estilo nupcias y emprendió carrera hacia la casa.

* * *

><p>En la sala de hospital se encuentra Kazumi y Kotaro sentados, con el hombre pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su preocupada hija, aunque él está igual de preocupado necesita ser fuerte por ambas. Un poco más alejados, dándole privacidad está sentado Atsushi, teniendo sus codos apoyados en las piernas, teniendo su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y pasándose las manos con frustración por el cabello, los doctores no les han dado ninguna noticia y Kazuki se veía muy grave.<p>

- Toma.

Atsushi alza un poco la mirada viendo una lata de café, alza más la mirada viendo el rostro de Kailan que le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias. –Atsushi le sonríe levemente, tomando la lata de café y Kailan se sienta a su lado.

- Va a estar bien… no la conozco lo suficiente pero he notado que es fuerte.

- Ella es muy fuerte. –comenta mostrándose orgulloso. –aun así no evita que me preocupe y tema… ella es como una pequeña hermana para mí. –Atsushi sonríe mostrando tristeza.

- ¡Va a estar bien! –exclama con más seguridad Kailan, posando una mano en su hombro en son de apoyo y dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora.

- Lo estará. –Atsushi le sonríe viéndose más animado y esperanzado. –Oye ¿no sientes una presencia rara?... me provoca escalofríos. –comenta confundido.

Kailan mira de reojo a un costado al sentir la misma presencia, viendo a un sombrío Lavi que intenta asesinar a Atsushi con la mirada, una potente aura sombría lo rodea, es tan intensa que le alza más el cabello… aunque lo conoce y seguro está planeando como matarlo.

Ahora que Kailan sabe que se pone celoso de Atsushi…

- _Sufre desgraciado, te lo mereces… ya olvide las veces que me retorciste el hígado cuando te veía con otras. –_sí, lo está disfrutando, esa parte sádica y Cross lo disfruta, la otra también, solo que piensa que es lindo verlo celoso.

Pero como no quiere que mate a Atsushi porque le cae bien, y ciertamente hay algo en él que le gusta, además es buen chico… algo dentro de ella le dice que ojala se hubiera enamorado de un chico así, pero bueno; en el corazón no se manda.

- Si me disculpas. –Kailan se pone de pie y toma a Lavi del brazo y se aleja corriendo de ahí, llevándose a Lavi consigo antes que intenta matar a Atsushi.

A Atsushi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver lo rápido que se fue.

* * *

><p>En una de las zonas del patio del hospital se ve a Kanda furioso, golpeando una y otra vez con fuerza un árbol, desquitándose con él. No hay nadie ahí por la hora que es, además que no ha dejado de llover a cantaros.<p>

Kanda está empapado pero ni el agua consigue apagarle un poco la furia, la culpa.

- Oye deja de hacer eso. –Eiren llega caminando hacia donde esta él, usando un paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia. –no es tu culpa… es culpa de ella por ser tan idiota y débil. Si sabe que está enferma no debió cometer la estupidez de correr bajo la lluvia.

Kanda deja de golpear el árbol, dejando caer con pesadez sus brazos a sus costados y voltea a verla, mostrándose más sombrío.

- Eres una jodida bruja egoísta que le vale mierda el sufrimiento de los demás… y tal vez soy igual en ese aspecto pero por lo menos a mi si me importan algunas personas, en cambio a ti no te importa nadie más que tú misma. –Kanda le habla y la mira mostrándole rencor. –ella merece ser correspondida por mí, tu no.

Al siguiente segundo que dijo eso se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, se está desquitando con ella también, pero ella lo provoco, ella se lo busco. Cuando sus ojos notaron en los ojos de ella que esas palabras le dolieron quiso conseguir borrar lo que dijo, odia esto, detesta que el ver que la lastiman le lastime más a él.

- Ahora lo noto. –Eiren suena fría al hablar. –comprendo perfectamente;… odias lo que sientes por mi… odias sentirlo por mí, preferirías sentirlo por cualquier otra menos por mi… ¿qué digo? Preferirás sentirlo por ella mil veces que sentirlo por mí. –Eiren da media vuelta. –pues quédate con ella si sobrevive, podre amarte pero no me interesa buscar la atención de alguien que prefiere amar a otra. –Eiren comienza a caminar, alejándose de él.

Kanda aprieta los puños con fuerza, conteniéndose para no intentar detenerla, para no ir por ella. Furioso golpea con su puño derecho envuelto en electricidad el árbol, destruyéndolo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Infiel! –exclama Lavi de forma infantil y con mucho reproche.<p>

- ¿Por qué infiel? –pregunta indignada.

- Todavía lo preguntas. –el pelirrojo la mira como si fuera una hembra mala. –te la pasas coqueteándole en mi cara.

- Exagerado. –Kailan roda los ojos, lo admite; le sorprende que Lavi sea tan celoso pero por otro lado lo disfruta, merece pagar por los celos que le ha sacado a lo largo de los años.

- ¡No exagero!... ¿acaso te gusta? –Lavi la mira de forma penetrante.

- Ammm… —un minuto después y Lavi tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. –No.

- ¿Por qué desviaste la mirada y lo pensaste tanto?! –pregunta furioso.

- ¡Joder que no soy ciega, esta guapo! –exclama sonrojada y Lavi afila su mirada. – ¡y no te queda reclamarme! ¡Según tú me amas a mí y andabas de pervertido, besuqueándote y acostándote con otras!... a mí solo se me hace atractivo y me cae bien. –remata cruzándose de brazos, viéndose firme.

Lavi abre y cierra la boca no sabiendo que decir, está furioso y muy celoso, ahora tiene la confirmación de que a Kailan si le atrae el chico explorador, eso le enfurece y ahora desea matarlo más que nunca.

* * *

><p>Cuando el medico entro a la sala al instante Kazumi, Kotaro y Atsushi se pusieron de pie, acercándose a donde esta él.<p>

- Dígame como esta mi hija, sensei. –suplica Kazumi que tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados.

- Lo siento… no creo que el corazón de Kazuki resista sino recibe un trasplante en un par de días a más tardar. –le dice serio y sincero, mostrando tristeza también, ha sido quien ha atendido a Kazuki todos estos años.

- ¡Kazumi! –exclama preocupado Kotaro, sosteniendo a su hija que se desmayó y el medico se acercó rápidamente a auxiliarla al igual que Atsushi.

* * *

><p>En la acera fuera del hospital se encuentra Kanda sentado, el techo lo cubre de la lluvia, aunque de nada sirve ya que está completamente empapado.<p>

El peli-azul mira distraído los nudillos de su mano derecha, por golpear el árbol se le ha reventado la piel de los nudillos y sangran, por lo que abre y cierra su mano como intentando que no se le acalambren.

Oye alguien acercarse pero no le presta atención.

- Yuu-san.

Atsushi se detiene a su lado, mirándolo serio.

- ¡Por favor tome la llave de Kazu-chan! –le pide suplicante haciendo una reverencia de súplica.

Kanda lo mira de reojo y su ceño se ha fruncido.

- Su corazón no soportara dos días, necesita un trasplante pero sabe que la lista es larga… sino hemos conseguido un donante en estos años dudo que lo consigamos en dos días.

Kanda ha ensanchado los ojos mostrando sorpresa, por su culpa ella vivirá mucho menos tiempo del que se suponía.

- Estos cinco años he estado investigando, y aunque no es seguro… ella en si nació con el corazón débil. En mis investigaciones he visto que lo que debilita más su corazón es el poder de la llave… tengo la esperanza que si se la quitamos por lo menos vivirá más tiempo, al menos el suficiente para conseguir un trasplante. –Atsushi lo mira suplicante. –por favor, debemos intentarlo, es la única esperanza que nos queda para poder salvarle… y solo usted puede tomar su llave sin lastimar su alma.

Kanda no responde nada se le queda viendo con la sorpresa aun marcada en sus ojos.

- Piénselo por favor. –el azabache da media vuelta regresando dentro del hospital.

* * *

><p>Atsushi está sentado en una silla alado de la cama donde esta Kazuki quien está conectada a varias máquinas y respira a través de una mascarilla. El azabache lee tranquilamente un libro.<p>

- A… Atsushi-sensei…

El mencionado voltea viendo como ella intenta quitarse la mascarilla para hablar.

- No Kazu-chan, no te la quites… sé que no te gusta pero la necesitas. –le dice con reproche a la vez que cierra el libro.

- ¿Por qué… mentiste?... Yuu-kun… Yuu-kun no… no me ama… él estaba con… con otra. –Kazuki respira más agitada, dejando ver lo mucho que le cuesta hablar.

- Ay mi Kazu-chan, se ve que no entiendes a los hombres, pequeña. –Atsushi le sonrie amoroso, y le acomoda la mascarilla a la vez que le acaricia el cabello y acerca su rostro al oído de ella. –los hombres pueden amar a una mujer pero acostarse con otras… en especial cuando aún no tienen relación con la mujer que aman. El sexo y el amor son cosas muy diferentes para los hombres mientras que las mujeres enlazan esas dos cosas. –le susurra en el oído.

- Yuu-kun no…

- Todos los hombres somos así, está en nuestra naturaleza. Él te ama, lo sé, solo hay que ver como esta de preocupado, esa mujer solo es un desahogo. –cariñoso le da un beso en la frente y cuando ella está por hablar de nuevo él mueve la cabeza, negándoselo. –guarda energías para Yuu-san.

Kazuki se le queda viendo, Atsushi no le mentiría, no en algo así, es noble y bueno, y la quiere mucho, confía en él.

La puerta se abre haciendo que el azabache voltee viendo a Kanda que sigue empapado.

- ¡Mira Kazu-chan, Yuu-san vino a verte! –exclama animado. –los dejare a solas. –Atsushi toma su libro y camina hacia la puerta. –no la canses mucho, acaba de despertar. –le susurra cuando paso a su lado, palmeándole el hombro antes de salir.

Kanda camino hacia la cama, colocándose a un costado y ella le sonrío como siempre le ha sonreído haciendo que su culpa se haga más grande. Siempre ha sabido lo que siente por él, es muy obvia, además que un día que enfermo entre sueños se lo dijo cuándo la fue a ver, cuando niños.

Quería corresponderle, para él era lo menos que se merecía, porque ella es la persona que siempre estuvo con él, porque a ella no le importan sus defectos, lo comprende y lo apoya ante todo, siempre lo ha hecho, pero en especial porque ella estuvo ahí siempre para él cuando su madre murió, no le importo que fuera cruel con ella, ella no se dio por vencida y lo acompaño, intento consolarlo y él a su manera acepto el consuelo. Él hubiera querido corresponderle para que no sufriera, pero se le hacía cruel aceptar lo que siente sino siente él lo mismo, no de la forma en que ella quiere que lo sienta.

- Yuu-kun. –lo llama borrando su sonrisa, lo conoce muy bien, y él se ve resignado, como si fuera a hacer algo que no quiere, no le gusta verlo así. _–_Yuu-kun…

- No hables…

- Yuu-kun ¿me amas?

Kanda asintió con la cabeza, pero ella lo conoce bien, nota la mentira en sus ojos lo que provoco que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

- Se… se sinceró por… por favor…. ¿me amas? –Kazuki se quita la mascarilla. – _Atsushi miente… no sé porque lo hace, pero miente…_

- No de la forma que deseas que lo haga. –le responde serio y ella le sonríe de nuevo, pero ahora con tristeza.

Es un patán, un desgraciado, pero no puede mentirle con eso, la aprecia demasiado, es como una hermana para él, siempre ha sido como una hermana para él.

- Y a… ella ¿la amas?

- Deja de hablar, te cansaras más. –Kanda le pone la mascarilla.

Kazuki se la bajo nada más se la quitó y alzo su rostro uniendo sus labios con los de él. Kanda no se movió y mantuvo su mirada fija en ella que tiene los ojos cerrados. Kazuki se separa y ella misma se pone la mascarilla, acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada y le sonríe levemente.

- Escucha Kazuki, tal vez si quitamos la llave de tu alma pueda salvarte… necesito que me la entregues. –le dice mirándola serio.

- Siempre ha sido tuya… tómala. –ella le sonríe levemente.

Le pesa no corresponderle, porque sabe que eso le hace sufrir, pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, solo intentar salvarla.

Kanda ve como algo brilla con intensidad en su pecho y como una especie de energía salió del lado izquierdo del pecho, en forma esférica y al instante Kazuki perdió la conciencia cuando se divisó una llave dentro de esa esfera de energía.

Cuando Kanda la tomo con cuidado en sus manos la miro con atención, tiene entendido que si él saca la llave el alma quedara intacta, entonces él podrá regresarla al cuerpo de Kazuki. Su atención está puesta en la llave, que no se dio cuenta como Atsushi traspasa la puerta como si fuera un fantasma justo cuando Kanda consiguió sacar la llave del alma.

- ¡Esto es mío! –exclama juguetón Atsushi cuando le arrebata el alma y la llave, y corre hacia la ventana. – ¡gracias Yuu-san! –y sin más salta hacia la ventana traspasándola al igual que la puerta.

- ¡Cabrón! –Kanda furioso corre hacia la ventana, rompiéndola con su cuerpo, ese desgraciado lo engaño y le robo el alma con tanta facilidad.

* * *

><p>Kailan y un aun enojado Lavi van entrando a la sala de espera justo cuando oyen vidrios quebrarse, lo que los alerto, vienen de la habitación de Kazuki. Ambos corren hacia esta y abren la puerta, viendo a Kazuki como se veían Piere y Ángela cuando les quitaron su alma, corren hacia la ventana viendo a Kanda correr fuera del hospital.<p>

- ¡Mierda! –Kailan salta por la ventana.

Lavi salta atrás de ella y la alcanza corriendo a la par.

- _Seguro Kailan se arriesgara por el alma de esa chica… no sabemos a qué noah nos enfrentamos, no puedo dejar que se arriesgue. –_Lavi uso magia viendo en sus pies para acelerar mucho más, rebasando por mucho a Kailan que no dejo de correr intentando darle alcance.

* * *

><p>- ¡Muy lento Yuu-pon! –exclama burlón cuando paso alado de Kanda, al cual solo se le ondeo pelo y ropa cuando Lavi lo arrebaso.<p>

Kanda enfureciéndose más acelera su paso.

* * *

><p>Atsushi va corriendo demasiado rápido, traspasando las paredes, cosas o casas como si fuera un fantasma, ganándoles mucha ventaja. Se le ve divertido mientras voltea hacia atrás, no viendo que nadie se le acerque.<p>

- Como lo imagine, el alma de Kazu-chan es hermosa. –comenta mirando admirado el alma.

- ¿Enserio? No me parece. –Eiren salta desde un tejado quedando frente a él.

- Los celos hablan por ti. –Atsushi le sonríe juguetón, no sorprendiéndose porque lo haya alcanzado y Eiren lo mira inexpresiva. – ¿no me digas que me seguiste para quitármela?... no lo creo, sabes que te conviene que Kazu-chan muera así Samurai-kun será solo para ti… aunque es una navaja de doble filo, tal vez la culpa no lo deje estar contigo. –Atsushi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿Cómo siempre consigues engañarnos? –Eiren lo mira con ojos entrecerrados. –enserio, ni me lo imagine.

- Son tan fáciles de engañar. –Atsushi se arranca una pulsera dejando ver a Tykki, sonriéndole burlón.

- ¡Joder! ¡De todos los noah tenías que ser tú! –exclama frustrado Lavi de pie atrás de él. – ¡con razón no me caías bien desde el principio, desgraciado! –Lavi lo apunta de forma acusadora y lo mira con rencor.

- ¿Enserio?... yo pensé que no te caía bien porque usagi-chan se sentía atraída a mí. –comenta burlón, colocando el dedo de su mano libre en la barbilla.

- ¡Hijo de puta! –Lavi es rodeado por un aura sombría, solo ese bastardo es capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas.

Cuando el pelirrojo esta por atacarlo, Kanda salta por encima de él con la espada en manos quedando atrás de Tyki y sin dudarlo le enterró su espada que desprende rayos eléctricos, haciendo que Lavi ensanche su ojo, hacer eso fue demasiado imprudente con Tyki y estando Eiren frente a él.

Kanda ensancha los ojos al ver que la espada no lo hirió, fue como si lo haya traspasado.

- Cuidado. –comenta en tono bromista Tyki comenzando a caminar, traspasando a Eiren, y Kanda ensancha los ojos al ver que su espada está enterrada en un costado de la pelinegra que se muestra igual de sorprendida que él.

Los rayos eléctricos le han quemado todo el costado y donde la espada está enterrada sangra. Cuando Tiky se quitó permitió que Lavi también vea y frunza el ceño, por eso es imprudente atacar así sin más a ese loco.

- ¡Eiren! –Lavi corre hacia donde está su amiga cuando esta cae de rodillas.

Kanda ha soltado la espada y está en una especie de shock.

- ¿Te duele Koneko-chan? –Tyki mira con falsa preocupación a Eiren, aunque ese brillo divertido en los ojos lo delata.

Eiren se saca la espada, haciendo salpicar sangre que cayo algo en Lavi y Kanda. Ya fuera la espada la tiro al suelo y envolvió su mano con fuego llevándola a la herida, intentando cerrarla.

- ¿Estás bien? –Lavi le habla preocupado sin quitar su vista de Tyki, sabe lo peligroso que es confiase de él, ¡y joder!, le emputa que el cabrón siempre se divierta a costa de ellos.

Una ventisca gélida se disparó hacia Tyki, congelándolo.

- ¡Bien hecho Kai-chan! –Lavi saca su martillo, haciéndolo grande y salta hacia donde está el muro de hielo que congelo a Tyki a la vez que Kailan corre hacia donde está su hermana.

Lavi quiebra el hielo, pero el desgraciado de Tyki salió del muro de hielo traspasándolo y salto hacia atrás a la vez que los trozos de hielo salen disparados.

Lavi se lanzó a atacarlo con su martillo a la vez usando su magia, y ese cabrón como siempre esquiva sus ataques mostrando esa expresión de diversión y burla, como le muele los cojones pelear contra él.

- ¡Nee-san, ¿estás bien?! –Kailan se acercó a su lado, de lejos consiguió ver cuando ella se sacaba la espada, no entiende como termino la espada de Kanda hiriéndola, sabe que a propósito no lo haría Kanda por mucho que le desespere su hermana.

- Solo ayuda a Lavi, no podrá solo contra Tyki… que por cierto era Atushi o como se llame, uso magia para camuflajearse, una buena que ni notamos. –le dice seria, haciendo mueca de dolor, ya cerro la herida para que deje de sangrar, pero solo la cerro por fuera y duele mucho porque seguro la electricidad le quemo algo ahí adentro, quien sabe.

Kailan ensancha los ojos, ese desgraciado… una sombría Kailan se pone de pie, ese bastardo oso a engañarla, no lo dejara ir impune. Con sus manos rodeadas en magia gélida se lanza hacia Tyki.

- Y Usagi-chan se une al juego… ¡que divertido! –exclama Tyki esquivando los ataques de ambos, haciéndolos enojar más.

Eiren intenta ponerse de pie y Kanda al fin reacciono, acercándose a ella y ayudándola a levantarse, pero se aleja cuando ella se agito con brusquedad. Los ojos de Kanda se topan con los de ella, notando rencor y él no le pudo sostener la mirada.

- Le besaste. –le dice con rencor y Kanda ensancha los ojos porque ella lo sepa.

Eiren lo mira con una frialdad con la que nunca lo ha mirado, ni cuando fue chico. Ella es una jodida masoquista que se quedó ahí espiándolo, usando esas odiosas gafas para poder hacerlo de lejos, pero no se podía ir. Y le enoja más que él ni siquiera la mire.

- Quédate con ella, yo no pienso buscarte. –Eiren pasa a su lado golpeándole el hombro.

- No tienes derecho, solo fue un beso que yo no respondí, cuando tú en mi propia cara te has paseado con otros e incluso acostado con ellos. –le habla también mostrando rencor.

Eiren lo ignoro, y siguió caminando, tambaleándose por el dolor, es más grave de lo que pensó y termino recargándose en una pared, recostándose en ella.

Kanda la mira de reojo, no se ve bien, él la ha lastimado de gravedad. Su mirada sombría se dirige hacia Tyki.

- _Todo por tu culpa, bastardo. –_Kanda toma su espada del suelo, aprieta con fuerza el mango al ver la sangre de Eiren en ella, lo que le estrujo más el corazón, pero regreso su vista furiosa a Tyki y se unió a la lucha.

- ¡Venga, ya me la ponen difícil! –exclama burlón, aunque mostrándose serio, ya no está para jugar siendo que lo intentan atacar los tres y todos enojados y con ganas de matarlo. –solo jugaba, no se sulfuren. –dice con mofa saltando hacia atrás.

- ¡Juega con esto bastardo! –Lavi lanza un ataque combinado de viento y fuego.

- ¡No se va a quedar así, imbécil! –Kailan lanza a su vez varias cuchillas de huelo a la vez que Kanda lanza su espada envuelta en rayos azules y con su otra mano le lanza una gran esfera de energía.

- Pero si nos divertimos mucho Usagi-chan. –le dice meloso a la vez que salta hacia atrás justo cuando un agujero negro se abrió.

Los ataques de los tres se estrellaron contra un muro, destruyéndolo.

- ¡Mierda! –Kanda se deja caer de rodillas y golpea el suelo con frustración, se le escapo ese hijo de puta, el culpable de que hiera a Eiren, y se escapó sin que él le pueda haber dado su merecido por eso y llevándose el alma de Kazuki.

- ¡Hijo de puta! –exclama Lavi molesto. – ¡¿Vez?! ¡Y tú amistándote con el enemigo! –le grita a Kailan enojado.

- ¡No sabía que lo era ni tu tampoco!

- ¡Por algo no me caía bien!

- ¡Déjame en paz! –Kailan harta, molesta e indignada le lanza magia hielo, congelándolo como paleta helada, para después darle una patada y mandarlo a volar. –nee-san vamos a llevarte al hospital, no se veía bien esa he…

Kailan se corta al no ver a su hermana por ningún lado.

- ¡Nee-san! –grita esperando recibir respuesta y haciendo que Kanda voltee, no viéndola por lo que se pone rápidamente de pie. –Tal vez ella fue al hospital mientras peleábamos, la herida era grave… nee-san imprudente. –Kailan esta frustrada, y preocupada.

Kanda se puso de pie, y corre dirección al hospital, esperando encontrarla en el camino, necesita encontrarla, ella no estaba nada bien.

- _Loca imprudente. –_está muy preocupado, necesita verla, saber que está bien.

Kailan corre atrás de él también preocupada por su hermana.

* * *

><p>Un agujero negro se abre en el techo justo encima de Kazuki, de ahí se asoma un tranquilo Tyki.<p>

- Sinceramente… no sé porque regrese. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

* * *

><p>Akihiko está barriendo la acera de su casa mientras tararea una canción. Cuando voltea ve a Eiren apoyándose en la pared acercándose a la casa.<p>

- ¡Eiren! –exclama preocupado, soltando la escoba y corriendo hacia ella. – ¡me tenías preocupado chamaca! ¡No sé dónde te metes y cuando regresas mira en el estado en el que lo haces! –la reprime como todo padre preocupado, viendo como se le ha manchado más la ropa de sangre donde la herida volvió a abrirse por el esfuerzo. – ¡no te mueras, aun no te llevo al parque de diversiones, al cine, te presumo con los cuates…!

El hombre deja de lloriquear y para su berrinche cuando Eiren cae desmayada en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Kanda corre por los pasillos del hospital con la esperanza de que Eiren esté ahí, no la encontró en el camino, pero ella es fuerte y lista, seguro llego al hospital y la deben estar atendiendo, ella está bien, debe estarlo.<p>

Por otro lado Kailan fue más lista y fue directo a recepción para preguntar si su hermana ha llegado ahí, si lo hizo deben tenerla registrada.

- ¡Yuu-kun!

Kanda se detiene y voltea viendo a Kotaro frente a una máquina de café. Entonces recordó a Kazuki, la preocupación por Eiren le había hecho olvidar que por su culpa Tyki se llevó el alma y llave de Kazuki. Ver al abuelo de Kazuki, ese hombre que siempre ha sido bueno con él hizo que desvié la mirada culpable.

- ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Kazu-chan despertó y el doctor dijo que el peligro pasó! ¡No sabe cómo se recuperó tan pronto! –exclama emocionado y Kanda se saca de onda, se supone Tyki se llevó el alma de Kazuki. – ¡bueno, sigue teniendo ese soplo en el corazón, pero ya no hay gravedad, incluso puede vivir varios años más sin necesidad de trasplante! –el anciano se muestra feliz. – ¿Cómo supiste que la llave era lo que más afectaba a su enfermedad? –pregunta curioso, pudo sentir que su nieta ya no posee la llave cuando la fue a ver junto con Kazuki, hace un par de minutos.

- ¿Ella tiene su alma? –Kanda no lo entiende, se supone Tyki se la llevo.

- Por su puesto… tú la regresaste nada más sacaste la llave, ¿no? –el anciano lo mira extrañado porque pregunte eso. – ¿o no fuiste tú quien tomo la llave? –ahora muestra preocupación, se supone el alma solo la puede tomar quien tenga el corazón del guardián, en este caso su nieta, y para nadie es sorpresa que Kazuki está enamorada de Kanda, solo él puede tomarla.

- Fui yo quien la tomo. –responde serio, no entiende cómo es que el alma de Kazuki regreso a ella pero se le ha quitado un gran peso de encima. –tengo que irme. –Kanda sigue su carrera, tiene que encontrar a Eiren.

El anciano lo mira alejarse algo confundido, pero seguro tiene cosas que arreglar. Él está feliz porque haya salvado a su nieta, además le haya quitado la carga a su familia de proteger la llave, sabe que en la orden estará más segura.

* * *

><p>La ha buscado por todo jodido Kioto y no la encuentran, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Ninguno de los dos ha descansado, la han estado buscando como locos, por separado, cubriendo más terreno, aun así nada.<p>

- _¡¿Dónde mierdas estas?! –_Kanda se pasa la mano por el cabello, frustrado, desesperado, necesita verla, saber que está bien, encontrarla.

Lo último que se dijeron, como se miraron, como se trataron lo atormenta… se supone no debería ser así, ahora que los dos se sienten igual el uno con el otro no deberían ser así las cosas, no debieron ser así.

- Kanda-senpai.

El mencionado voltea viendo a Kailan igual, con esa mirada de preocupación y desesperación, eso le dio la respuesta.

- ¿Nada? –le pregunta ella esperanzada y él solo negó.

- No te preocupes por esa loca Kai-chan, hierva mala nunca muere.

Ambos voltean viendo a Lavi sentado en una barda, hace horas que se descongelo y quien sabe cuánto lleva ahí el desgraciado.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú viste que estaba herida y ahora no la encontramos. –Kailan lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Lo digo enserio, es hueso duro de roer, no morirá con esa bobería. –dice seguro y Kailan le gustaría estar tan segura como lo está él. –descansa, no lo has hecho en un día completo, ni siquiera has dormido.

- Aunque digas que está bien, no tengo la seguridad que lo está hasta que la vea. –Kailan se muestra seria y Lavi suspira con pesadez.

- Lo sabía. –el pelirrojo brinca cayendo de pie. –yo sé dónde está la loca, o supongo que esta. –dice comenzando a caminar, pero gime de dolor ante el puntapié en el culo que le dieron Kanda y Kailan a la par, voltea para reclamarles pero casi se zurra del miedo al verles esa expresión.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –preguntan sombríos.

- ¡Buaa…! –Lavi empieza a correr como alma que lleva el diablo con esos dos siguiéndolo.

* * *

><p>Eiren comienza a abrir los ojos, viendo más borroso de lo normal, parpadea para enfocar la vista pero sigue viendo borroso.<p>

- Al fin despiertas.

Voltea a su otro lado viendo la silueta borrosa de un hombre pero por su voz sabe quién es. Se talla los ojos con frustración, odia cuando pasa eso, ahora está durando más. Las figuras ya no son tan borrosas, no al menos de cerca, viendo como Akihiko le sonríe, estando hincado a su lado.

- Toma esta pastilla es para el dolor, conseguí cerrar tus heridas. Conozco algunos trucos mágicos de curación. –juguetón le guiña un ojos. – ¡ya vera ese desgraciado que me cargo de hijo cuando lo vea, lo moleré a golpes por atreverse a lastimar a mi niña! –un aura de fuego lo rodea mientras Eiren toma la pastilla y se alza, aun le duele pero no tanto.

Tomo el vaso con agua y se tomó la pastilla mientras el viejo sigue imaginándose como matar a Kanda.

- ¡Y no intentes defender a ese sádico, conozco las heridas de su magia y de su espada!

- Aja. –Eiren voltea viendo sobre un mueble la fotografía de una mujer y un niño, por la distancia no la distingue bien.

El hombre al ver donde tiene su vista sonríe y se pone de pie, tomando la fotografía, se acerca a Eiren y se la entrega.

- Es mi esposa y Yuu cuando era lindo. –le dice meloso.

Eiren mira la fotografía, la mujer es muy hermosa, es verdad, Yuu se parece a ella, solo que ella tenía facciones más delicadas, mirada más cálida y sonreía ampliamente o eso muestra la fotografía. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo mono que se ve Kanda vistiendo ese aori, con esa cara de malas pulgas que da risa en un niño de no más de cinco años como parece que tiene ahí.

- ¿Tienes hambre?... ¡hice una rica sopa para que te recuperes más rápido! –meloso restriega su mejilla con la de ella y Eiren se deja, mientras la mime no hay pedo, ahora necesita ser mimada.

* * *

><p>Kanda mira desde afuera la casa donde Lavi lo llevo, tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha mientras que Kailan se muestra confundida.<p>

- Conejo idiota, espero no estés jugando. –Kanda lo toma de las solapas y lo mira amenazante.

- ¿Qué hace nee-san en la casa de Kanda-senapi? –pregunta confundida Kailan.

- Tengo entendido que el viejo de aquí la adopto o algo así. –Lavi se soba la barbilla pensativo y a Kanda se le marca más él tic.

- _Jodido viejo pervertido más te vale no te hayas pasado de listo. –_ahora un aura sombría lo rodea.

- Supongo está aquí, es el único lugar en que se siente segura aquí. –Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Kanda suelta a Lavi, y camina hacia la casa, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.

- No sé si entrar, me da miedo la casa de senpai… su padre debe ser como él. –Kailan se muestra acongojada.

- La verdad a mí también… me da escalofríos esa casa. –Lavi se abraza a sí mismo, frotando sus manos en los brazos.

* * *

><p>Kanda abre de puerta en puerta en su casa, enfureciéndose más.<p>

- _Más te vale que no esté aquí viejo pervertido. –_Kanda está frente a la habitación de su padre, y su aspecto y aura es demoniaco.

Con brusquedad abre la puerta y su aura aumenta.

- ¡Di: ah! –pide meloso estando de rodillas, dándole la espada a Kanda.

Eiren sentada en el futon abre la boca como si fuera una mocosa, dejando que le den de comer en la boca. Kanda le da una patada en el costado de la cara, mandando a volar su padre, girando en el aire y estrellándose en la pared.

Kanda le echa una última mirada de desprecio y mira hacia Eiren, entonces todo en él se tranquilizó al verla bien, pero ya pasando la preocupación, sintiéndose aliviado el ambiente se tornó tenso. Ella lo mira inexpresiva, él no sabe que decir.

- Oto-san aún tengo hambre. –dice mirando hacia donde esta Akihiro pegado en la pared y este se recuperó como Popeye con espinacas.

A Kanda le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha al oír como llamo a su padre, y al verse ignorado, pero su padre le dio una patada voladora en la nuca haciéndolo caer y Akihiko cae sentado encima de su espalda.

- ¡Abre esa boquita mi niña! –exclama meloso, dirigiendo la cuchara hacia la boca de Eiren.

- ¡Viejo hijo de puta! –Kanda se alza haciendo que su padre rodé por el suelo y furioso se le echa encima para molerlo a golpes.

- Eso no me lo esperaba. –comenta Kailan incrédula en la puerta.

- Si el papá de Yuu-pon es tan buena onda, no entiendo porque Yuu-pon es así… para mí que es hijo del lechero. –Lavi se soba la barbilla pensativa y Kailan no puede contradecirlo, ver como es el padre de Kanda le hace pensar eso a cualquiera.

Padre e hijo se golpean como si se odiaran. Pero Kanda termino ganando, lo noqueo, y lo pateo, haciendo que rodé como pelota. Kailan y Lavi se hacen a un lado para que la pelota-papá pase en medio de ellos y termine estrellándose en la pared de enfrente.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Kailan y Lavi.

- Nee-san me tenías muy preocupada. –Kailan la mira con reproche.

- Lo siento, este lugar estaba más cerca, nada más llegue y caí inconsciente, y acabo de despertar hace un rato. –Eiren se rasca la nuca, sonriéndole avergonzada.

- Comprendo, pero no debiste irte sin…

Kailan no termina su frase ya que Kanda cerró la puerta de golpe y le puso seguro.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –Kailan reacciona y está por tumbar la puerta de una patada, pero Lavi la detiene tomándola del brazo por lo que voltea a verlo sombría, tensándolo de miedo.

- Creo que tienen cosas que arreglar. –dice cohibido y casi haciéndose chiquito.

- ¡Jum! –Kailan toma del cabello a Akihiro y se lo lleva arrastrando para llevarlo a un lugar donde pueda curarle las heridas, después de todo él cuido de su hermana ella debe pagar ayudándolo a él ahora.

- ¡Kai-chan! –Lavi corre atrás de ella.

- ¡No me tienes tan contenta, aléjate!

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡No es mi culpa que cayeras en el juego de Tyki, yo debería ser el enojado aquí!

Kailan se detiene y suelta a Akihiko haciendo que se golpee la cabeza y el alma comience a salirle de la boca. Kailan voltea hacia Lavi dispuesta a darle un puñetazo, pero él se lo sostiene con una mano como le sostiene la otra cuando intenta golpearlo, enojándola más.

- Olvidémonos de Tyki… solo piensa en mí. –le dice serio, sorprendiéndola.

Lavi une sus labios con los de ella, besándola de forma apasionada y pausada, y ella se relajó, cerrando sus ojos y respondiendo el beso.

- _Idiota. –_piensa divertida, esta vez supo cómo esquivar sus putazos y de paso calmarla.

* * *

><p>Kanda se arrodilla alado de Eiren que se acostó, se tapó y le da la espalda.<p>

- No seas infantil. –le dice entre dientes, tomando el plato de sopa y revolviéndola con la cuchara.

- Vete. –ordena berrinchuda. –no sé qué haces aquí, deberías estar en el hospital intentándote enamorar de ella. –le dice rencorosa.

- No he dejado de buscarte desde que ese imbécil escapo. –Kanda mira de forma distraída la sopa. –ella es como una hermana para mí, lo que le pasa me preocupa como a ti te preocupa la enana…

- La besaste. –le dice rencorosa, mirándolo por sobre el hombro y Kanda suspira con pesadez.

- No te queda reclamar cínica, tú has hecho cosas peores. –le dice entre dientes y entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡No éramos nada cuando las hacia! –se defiende sentándose de golpe. –en cambio tú lo hiciste ahora que…

- Yo no la bese. –responde con cansancio.

- ¡No te quitaste! –Eiren lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- Me sentía culpable. –fue todo lo que dirá como explicación.

Y aunque le diga eso, no deja de sentirse insegura, Kazuki es una mujer especial para Kanda y eso la llena de celos, quiere ser solo ella.

Kanda toma algo de sopa con la cuchara y la guía a los labios de ella.

- ¿Me darás de comer? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Solo esta vez, no te acostumbres… abre.

- Sé más lindo al pedirlo. –le dice melosa y a Kanda le regresa el tic en la ceja derecha.

- ¡Solo abre la puta boca!

- Que poco delicado eres. –le dice berrinchuda, igual abrió la boca.

Kanda siguió dándole de comer en completo silencio, y Eiren abre la boca haciendo ruidos como todo mocoso cuando le dan de comer, viéndose divertida.

- Yuu.

Kanda alza la mirada, es raro que lo llave solo Yuu.

- ¿Algún día serás conmigo como eres con ella?

- No. –responde sin más dejando la sopa a un lado.

Eso dolió, él da a entender que la ama a ella, pero es más especial para él Kazuki que lo que es ella para él.

- _Esto es una mierda, él me hace sentir insegura… yo jamás me he sentido así. –_Eiren frunce el ceño.

- Ella es como mi hermana, la trato como tal. –Kanda la toma de la barbilla, acercando su rostro al de ella. –a ti te veo como mujer, te tratare como mi mujer.

Eiren se sorprende, no esperaba esa respuesta que ciertamente le hizo recuperar algo de seguridad y sentir muchas cosas cursis en todo el cuerpo, pero esas cosas cursis le gustan porque se trata de él.

Kanda une sus labios con los de ella, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y entregarse al beso, más que apasionado es de esos besos simplones que ella no está acostumbrada a dar, siempre ha besado de forma apasionada o fogosa, no así, solo disfrutando sus labios como él la está besando ahora, succionándole el labio inferior y ella lo imita tomando el superior, no hay lengua, no hay morbo en el beso, pero siente mucha entrega, esos besos se le hacían aburridos, por eso no le gustaban, pero con Kanda no son aburridos y ahora le están gustando esa clase de besos.

**Continuará**

**bueno, era tiempo de que eiren se sienta insegura, ya ke la canija le ha hecho muchas a kandita jajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuídense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	32. Seducción

**Seducción **

Kazuki está sentada en la cama de hospital. Han pasado tres días desde que la internaron, pero aun no la dan de alta porque la quieren mantener en observación unos días más. Y Kanda está de pie alado de la ventana viendo hacia afuera, por andar cuidado de Eiren no había podido ir para asegurarse que está bien, y es que no confía en dejarla sola con el viejo que se carga por padre, porque lo conoce.

- ¿Así que se van mañana? –Kazuki se muestra triste, le hubiera gustado que se queden más pero sabe que tienen cosas que hacer, son magos poderosos que tienen que hacer misiones.

- Aja.

- ¿Y cómo es ella? –pregunta realmente curiosa.

- ¿Quién? –Kanda la voltea a ver.

- La mujer que amas. –Kazuki se muestra divertida al verlo ladear el rostro, a pesar que sea frio sabe que es tímido con sus sentimientos, eso es lo que le enamoro de él y porque lo ama solo desea que sea feliz. –no la conocí mucho, se mostró algo arisca cuando llego, pensé que era como tu pero polos iguales se repelen así que como tú no debe de ser. –comenta pensativa. –le pregunte a oka-san y dijo que es divertida, pero creo que tú puedes describirla mejor… solo sé que es muy bonita, pero sé que no es solo lo físico. –comenta divertida.

- Esta loca, es egoísta, desesperante, idiota, promiscua, tarada, maldita,.. —Kazuki lo mira incrédula, sabe que es un patán, pero ¿insultar a la mujer que ama?, además no entiende porque la ama si la describe con puros defectos. –… odiosa, berrinchuda, infantil, muy celosa. –Kazuki pudo notar esa pequeña sonrisa burlona al decir lo último, como si eso le divirtiera y le gustara de ella.

- Si es celosa ¿no le molesta que estés aquí y no con ella? –pregunta curiosa y preocupada, lo que menos quiere es atraerle problemas con su novia.

- Mucho. –Kanda mira hacia afuera mostrándose divertido, recordando lo enojada que se quedó con puchero incluido.

- Entonces deberías irte, no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa.

- Hmn.

Kazuki suspira con pesadez, como siempre Kanda hará lo que quiere.

- Yuu-kun, ¿no sabes nada de Atsushi-sensei? Mi abuelo y madre no saben nada, nos preocupa.

Yuu frunce el ceño al recordar a ese bastardo, cuando lo vea lo matara, ya subió a número uno en su lista a personas por matar.

- No. –responde cortante.

Y Kazuki inclina la cabeza, está muy preocupada por él, nunca se ha ido sin avisar o despedirse.

* * *

><p>- Estúpido infiel, desgraciado. –gruñe molesta Eiren, haciendo un puchero.<p>

La pelinegra está sentada en el pasillo que divide el patio de la casa, se la ha pasado ahí desde que Kanda se fue, maldiciéndolo.

- Así son todos de desgraciados comadre. –Lavi que está a su lado comiendo galletas se muestra como mujer indignada ante la infidelidad masculina.

- Espero te muerdas la lengua un día de estos y te la arenques en el proceso. –Kailan que está a su lado lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

- Mi Kai-chan tan romántica. –dice meloso.

- Comienzo a pensar o que oyes solo lo que quieres oír o que eres masoquista. –Kailan entrecierra más los ojos.

- Lo sé, soy genial. –meloso le da un beso de pico, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Si, solo oyes lo que quieres oír. –confirma haciéndose la ofendida y ladeando su rostro a un lado.

- ¡Papá trajo sandia! –Akihiko entra al patio cargando dos sandias y un palo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – ¿Por qué mi beba tiene ese puchero? –pregunta meloso mirando a Eiren.

- _Si oto-san viera que otro quiere tomar su lugar con una de sus hijas lo matara de una forma cruel y dolorosa. –_a Kailan le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Yuu-yuu me es infiel! –se queja berrinchuda.

- Ese hijo de su mal dormir, ya vera cuando lo vea. –un aura de fuego lo rodea y la gota de sudor que resbala en la nuca de Kailan se hace más grande.

- ¿Jugaremos a romper la sandía? –pregunta curioso Lavi.

- ¡Claro! –exclama amigable y emocionado el pelinegro, mirando a Lavi como el amiguito de su hija.

- ¡Si! –exclama Lavi alzando las manos y Kailan roda los ojos, Eiren y Lavi son infantiles y el padre de Kanda los mima más, haciéndolos más infantiles, como que ha de tener paternidad frustrada porque Kanda nunca fue infantil y como estos dos lo son con creces aprovecha.

- ¡La nena de papá será la primera en jugar!

- ¡Aww! –exclama decepcionado Lavi. –yo quería ser el primero.

- ¡Yey! –exclama Eiren alzando los brazos en son de triunfo.

- Lavi-kun, acuérdate que las damas son primero, no te deprimas y se un caballero. –lo reprime como si fuera un mocoso.

- Hai, ojisan. –responde resignado, y Kailan mira más incrédula a esos tres.

- Además mi hija va primero porque es la nena de papá y porque papá quiere animarla ya que por culpa del bastardo de mi hijo se me deprimió la nena. –dice mientras acomoda la sandía en el suelo.

- ¡Oto-san es el mejor! –exclama Eiren emocionada y el pelinegro ríe de forma exagerada, llena de orgullo.

- _Nee-san, si oto-san te oye decirle eso a otro lo matas de tristeza. –_Kailan siente lastima a su padre.

- Ei-chan, toma, golpea la sandía. –el hombre le sonríe a Eiren mientras le extiende el palo.

- ¡Hai! –exclama poniéndose de pie.

- No es justo, se le debe tapar los ojos… bueno, con lo cegatas que esta no hace falta. –Lavi sonríe burlón.

- ¡Oto-san, Lavi-kun me está molestando! –se queja berrinchuda.

- Lavi-kun, discúlpate. –el hombre lo mira severo.

- ¡Lo siento! –dice de forma cantarina y obediente.

- _Tengo que admitirlo, admiro a este hombre, sea de juego o no le hacen caso en algo. –_Kailan tiene la nuca llena de gotas de sudor.

- ¡Venga, toma el palo Ei-chan!

Eiren asintió y estira su mano rosando el palo y tomando el aire, la pelinegra ensancha los ojos como si ella misma se haya sorprendido de eso. Lavi borra su mueca infantil y se pone serio. Y Kailan confundida.

- Juguetona bromista. –Akihiko le pone el palo en la mano y con la otra le acaricia el cabello, sonriéndole ampliamente, haciendo reaccionar a Eiren.

Eiren sonríe juguetona a la vez que se rasca la nuca con su mano libre. Kailan suspira con pesadez, es tan infantil. En cuanto Lavi se le quedo viendo, después mira de reojo a Kailan.

- ¡Falta el pañuelo! –exclama Lavi de pronto poniéndose de pie.

- Si, si, el pañuelo. –comenta divertido Akihiko, sacando el pañuelo de entre su ropa.

* * *

><p>Kanda sale al patio trasero esperando ver a Eiren enojada, seguro nada más lo note empezara con algún reclamo o berrinche.<p>

Y ahí está de pie frente al árbol de cerezo que hay en el patio, mirando dicho árbol como si tuviera algo interesante.

- ¿Ya arreglaste tus cosas?, no quiero llegar tarde al aeropuerto por tu culpa. –le dice seco al estar atrás de ella, aunque más que nada lo dijo para que note su presencia, parece absorta en ver el dichoso árbol, como si tuviera algo interesante, y la conoce, no es de las de mirar la naturaleza, seguro lo mira por algo estúpido o porque pretende ignorarlo.

Eiren voltea y estira su mano como si quisiera tocarlo, pero Kanda alza una de sus cejas al ver que no alcanzo a llegar la mano, como si no hubiera calculado bien la distancia y solo toco el aire.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Kanda la noto fruncir el ceño, se ve rara.

- No me sale. –Eiren hace un puchero, acercándose más a él. – ¡quiero hacerlo como los mimos y no me sale! –exclama mártir y a Kanda le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, se preocupa por nada, como siempre solo hace estupideces. –bienvenido. –Eiren le sonríe de forma encantadora a la vez que le acaricia el rostro, se ha acercado mucho a él al grado de que sus cuerpos están juntos.

Como siempre tenerla cerca lo tensa, se contuvo para no sonrojarse, pero es que cuando sonríe así se ve muy guapa, la tiene cerca y esa sonrisa es para él. Agradece su autocontrol porque mantuvo una expresión tranquila y relajada, dejando y disfrutando como ella le acaricia el rostro.

- Al menos desde aquí sí puedo verlo. –Eiren amplía su sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- ¿El qué?

Eiren no respondió, solo se alzó, poniéndose de puntitas y unió sus labios con los de él. No es su imaginación, anda rara, además no ha hecho berrinche porque fue a ver como estaba Kazuki, eso no es normal, no en ella. Nunca la entenderá por más que la intente, y solo se dejó llevar por el beso.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro ya se encuentran en el avión que hace media hora despego.<p>

- _Yuu, ella te va a necesitar mucho más ahora… me sorprende lo rápido que avanzo en ella, pero debe ser a que su magia es poderosa. _

Kanda no puede dejar de pensar en lo último que le dijo su padre antes de abordar el avión, cuando quiso preguntarle no pudo porque se vio jalado porque el desgraciado de su padre lo empujo y se fue corriendo, chillando que no soporta las despedidas. El peli-azul mira hacia donde está la pelinegra viéndola pelear con Lavi por una bolsa de cacahuates que dan en el avión y Kailan hartar surtiéndoselos a ambos por infantiles, ella anda normal, es verdad que ayer anduvo un momento rara, pero fue leve, de hecho ha estado rara toda la misión pero ya sabe que fue por celos.

- _Seguro el viejo solo anduvo de dramático. –_Kanda se recarga mejor en el asiento y se dispone a dormir, ignorando a los locos que lo acompañan.

* * *

><p>En su habitación están Eiren y Lavi desempacando, ambos se dan la espalda y tienen su maleta sobre la cama.<p>

- Oye Lavi, ¿crees que si me pongo esto seduzca a Yuu-yuu?

Lavi voltea dispuesto a mofarse respecto a cualquier cosa que planea ponerse, pero Eiren choco contra él golpeando sus frentes y empujándolos hacia atrás ante la fuerza, tirándolos en sus respectivas camas.

Ambos tienen la frente roja con un gran chichón que parece que reventara, se dieron fuerte y debido a eso parece que sufren de retraso mental.

- ¡Joder, me dolió! –exclama Lavi. –¿Por qué chocaste contra mí? –pregunta enojado.

- ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Solo no calcule bien! –exclama adolorida, sobándose la frente.

- ¡Si no vez ponte las jodidas gafas!

- ¡No! –exclama berrinchuda. – ¡me quitan sex-appeal!

Lavi suspira con pesadez y se pone de pie.

- ¿A qué distancia me vez claramente?

Eiren se pone de pie, se acerca hasta que sus cuerpos quedan a como tres centímetros de distancia.

- Aquí.

- ¡No me jodas, ya estas más ciega que un topo! –exclama sorprendido. – ¡ponte las jodidas gafas por el bien de la humanidad!

- No le hago bien a la humanidad si me las pongo quitándoles el privilegio de ver mi belleza. –Eiren se cruza de brazos viéndose berrinchuda.

- Ha avanzado mucho. –Lavi la mira serio. –y muy rápido… pronto va a suceder, mejor póntelas y disfruta el tiempo que queda viendo con claridad.

- Por eso ando empecinada en que Yuu-yuu afloje, pero está peor que una virgen. –Eiren hace un infantil puchero. –quiero verlo cuando me lo haga antes que todo se apague… y como vez no tengo tiempo.

Lavi se agacha y recoge la prenda, es un babydoll provocativo, de encaje color rojo con negro.

- Venga que los colores te quedan, y como a él no le importa que casi no tengas pechos seguro cae. –Juguetón le pone la prenda encima de la cabeza.

- Idiota. –Eiren le da un puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire y da media vuelta para seguir empacando.

- Desgraciada. –le dice con voz de pito y fulminándola con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Kanda acaba de salir de bañarse, está sentado al pie de su cama secándose el cabello con una toalla. Solo trae puesto un pantalón que esta desabrochado dejando ver el bóxer. Alza la mirada cuando la puerta se abre, viendo a Eiren usando un largo abrigo, pero verle esa sonrisa y mirada le dio muy mala espina.<p>

Ella cerró la puerta y se quitó el abrigo, haciéndolo ensanchar los ojos y que cierta parte de su anatomía despierte.

- ¿Qué mierdas traes puesto?

Aunque la pregunta correcta seria: ¿qué no traes puesto? Eso apenas y la tapa, no deja nada a la imaginación, esa prenda es demasiado transparente, no trae sostén y trae de esas bragas que ni tapan nada y se meten en el culo.

Sonriendo traviesa se acerca a él, y Kanda esta estático, si de por si es difícil resistirse a ella, ahora semi desnuda es imposible.

Eiren se sienta en sus piernas, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él, tensándolo más. Y de pronto perdió el habla, tiene muchas cosas que decirle, primera mente que se ponga algo, luego que se largue para que lo deje solucionar el problema en su entrepierna, pero las palabras no salen.

- Funciono mejor de lo que pensé. –dice con picardía, restregándose en su entrepierna, sintiendo su dureza.

Kanda jamás en su vida se ha sentido tan idiota, primero no se puede mover, segundo no le sale el habla, tercero no está haciendo nada.

- ¿Te gusta Yuu? –pregunta provocativa, sobre sus labios.

- Tapate. –al fin le salió una palabra.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que lo haga? –pregunta metiendo su mano, tomándole el pene, haciéndolo gruñir.

La pregunta es estúpida, claro que no quiere que se tape, pero si no lo hace terminara cediendo a sus más bajos instintos y terminara cayendo en sus redes completamente.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta? –hace ese jodido puchero, y digamos que su nivel de resistencia bajo hasta un noventa por ciento.

E insiste; la pregunta es estúpida, esa ropa, si se le puede llamar ropa a eso, le encanto, se muere por rompérsela con los dientes, pero necesita recuperar ese noventa por ciento de resistencia perdido, alejarla de él, hacerla que se vista y sacarla de ahí, un reto difícil siendo que solo tiene un diez por ciento de resistencia, las lleva muchas de perder, en especial cuando no quiere nada de eso.

- A él parece gustarle. –comenta con picardía, comenzando a mover ese puño que envuelve su pene y ya solo le queda un uno por ciento de resistencia.

Es una desgraciada, no necesita hacer nada para que él la desee, haciéndolo lo está matando, esa maldita es buena en esto, y él es patético porque sabe que en si casi no ha hecho nada.

- Cuando compre esta prenda te imagine arrancármela con los dientes, que me muerdas con ellos por todos lados y que me la metías duro. –susurra provocativa sobre sus labios.

Resistencia, adiós. Kanda unido sus labios con los de ella a la vez que sus manos se dirigieron a su culo, apretándole las nalgas sacándole un jadeo que le permitió meter su lengua. Al parecer la sorprendió, no entiende porque, lo está provocando para que hiciera eso, tal vez porque cayo muy rápido, y eso lo hace sentir más patético, pero no piensa mucho en eso ahorita, solo quiere devorarla, aunque algo le dice que después se dará de topes contra la pared, no recuerda porque se está resistiendo tanto o porque lo hacía si solo desea hacerla suya, es lo que ha deseado desde hace tiempo.

Kanda se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando acostado en la cama, con ella encima de él, sin romper el beso que es más apasionado y brusco. Y no le deja de estrujar las nalgas, sintiendo en sus dedos ese jodido pedazo de tela que se le mete al culo.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Allen que quedo estático, después un intenso derrame nasal le sale a propulsión, desde ahí tiene perfecta vista del culo de Eiren.

Kanda rompe el beso y alza la mirada viendo a Allen y como le mira el culo a la pelinegra que voltea sobre su hombro molesta por la interrupción, está por conseguirlo y vienen y los interrumpen.

La expresión de Kanda se tornó sombría, alguien está viendo algo que es completamente suyo y el muy suicida no deja de verlo. Pero no es culpa de Allen, después de todo es hombre, no puede quitar los ojos de ahí por más que lo intenta, pero de pronto su instinto le advirtió peligro, y fue lo que le hizo alzar la mirada, enserio, Kanda jamás le había dado tanto miedo en su vida.

- ¡Yo no vi nada! –exclama saliendo de ahí, tapándose la nariz.

- Sigamos. –Eiren está por besarlo para seguir donde se quedaron, pero Kanda la tumbo a la cama, y le echo una sábana encima, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Te sacare los ojos moyashi! –exclama sombrío, sobresaltando a Allen que volteo y se dio cuenta de algo: Kanda celoso da más miedo que cualquier Kanda sombrío.

- ¡Que no vi nada! –Allen nada pendejo comienza a correr por su vida y no es literal.

- Sé que viste, pero no te preocupes, sacare tus ojos y aplastare tu cerebro para borrar lo que has hecho. –nadie más que él tiene derecho de ver ese culo, del coraje que especialmente Allen lo haya visto le quito la excitación, tal vez cuando pase la furia le agradecerá a Allen la interrupción pero no lamentara haberlo matado, repite; nadie ve el culo de Eiren mas que él.

- ¡Joder! ¡No es mi culpa, le hubieran puesto seguro o hubieras puesto un aviso, oí que un calcetín es opción! –sí, Allen no sabía que esos dos ya tenían esa clase de relación, apenas regresaron ese día de su misión, pero ya luego se sorprende por eso, ahora lo primero es huir por su vida.

Fue lo último que oyó Eiren que se destapo la cara y mira con puchero la puerta.

- Estúpido Allen, casi lo conseguía. –Eiren marca más su puchero, sino es Kanda deteniéndola ahora es una interrupción.

* * *

><p>Vistiendo su uniforme de mago esta Eiren sentada en una silla de la oficina de Kamui y él está frente a ella, inclinado, revisándole los ojos con una pequeña linterna, abriéndole más los parpados para ver bien sus pupilas.<p>

En todo momento se mostró serio y al terminar se enderezo, guardando la linterna en uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

- Siéndote sincero Eiren, te doy un mes.

- ¿De vida? –pregunta sonriendo socarrona.

- No, un mes para que tus ojos dejen de funcionar completamente. Perderás la vista. –el azabache la mira serio y Eiren borra su sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! Paso mucho antes de lo que pensé. –comenta sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. – ¿si dejo de usar mi magia fuego crees que tenga más tiempo?

- No y lo sabes… tu ceguera no es porque uses magia fuego, es porque tu magia es tipo fuego. Uses o no el fuego esa magia dentro de ti seguirá deteriorando tu pupila hasta que quedes completamente ciega. –Eiren le mantiene la mirada mostrándose seria y sus puños se aprietan con fuerza. –para ti fue tanto beneficio como desafortunado despertar tu magia a tan temprana edad y que tengas un nivel de magia muy alto… si hubieras despertado tu magia a la misma edad aproximada que tu madre y antecesores, y si hubieras tenido su mismo nivel de magia al menos hubieras tenido unos cinco años más antes de perder la vista.

- Pues sí. –Eiren se pone de pie. –los inconvenientes de ser prodigio y poderoso. –comenta con arrogancia. –supongo no te sirve un mago ciego. –Eiren cruza sus manos atrás de la nuca.

- Tengo entendido que tus ancestros fueron buenos magos, el no poder ver no fue impedimento para eso. Despertaron otros sentidos que les fueron de mucha utilidad para no depender de la vista.

- Mi madre no siguió siendo mago. Tengo entendido que dejo de serlo antes de que yo naciera.

- No lo dejo porque se quedaría ciega, lo hizo porque te iba a tener a ti y quería cuidarte. –le asegura Kamui.

Eiren solo se encoge de hombros como si le restara importancia y camina hacia la puerta, con Kamui siguiéndola con la vista. La pelinegra salió y el azabache suspira con pesadez.

- _Me ruge la tripa… iré a desayunar. –_dando saltitos estilo Heidi camina hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Es una linda mañana y en el comedor todas las chicas están rodeando a Lavi y chillan como locas como si estuvieran viendo un artista de cine.<p>

- ¡Lavi-sama lo extrañamos mucho!

- Lo se pollitas, yo incluso me extraño cuando duro más de un día sin verme al espejo. –dice arrogante y sonriendo como galán haciéndolas chillas más.

- ¡Lavi-sama hágame un hijo!

- No eres la primera que me lo pide y no eres la primera a la que le digo lo in…

Lavi se corta y su sonrisa se queda congelada, comienza a sudar frió sintiendo atrás de él un aura sombría muy conocida para él, olvidaba que ella madruga. Mira de reojo hacia atrás y casi se zurra del miedo, a Kailan solo le faltan los cuernos y colmillos para parecer un verdadero terrorífico demonio.

- ¡Y no eres la primera a la que le digo que ya tengo novia! –exclama rápidamente apareciendo alado de Kailan, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, muy nervioso, se siente como si estuviera abrazando una bomba que está apunto de matarlo. –así que ya no hay Lavi para todas solo para Kai-chan. –el pelirrojo comienza a reír de forma nerviosa y exagerada.

El aura de Kailan se calmó, al menos ese desgraciado lo admite frente a las demás, lo que significa que va enserio. Pero en el momento que el aura de Kailan disminuyo un aura deprimente apareció en las demás, que empezaron a llorar desconsoladas como si alguien se hubiera muerto.

- _Pobres… ¿no sé qué es más difícil para ellas: tenerme y después perderme o no tenerme? –_Lavi las mira con compresión, si alguien como él le dice eso se suicidaba.

Se oye una bandeja caer al suelo y alguien se abre paso entre la gente dejando ver una incrédula Lenalee.

- ¿Oí bien? –pregunta sorprendida.

- No se Lenalee, ¿yo como sabré si te lavaste las orejas? –comenta con compresión Lavi y la peli-verde lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿En verdad son novios? –pregunta regresando su mirada a Kailan.

- Algo así. –Kailan desvía la mirada sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo que algo así? –pregunta indignado. –Lo somos.

- ¡¿Enserio?!

Kailan y Lavi volteen mientras Lenalee se asoma, sorprendiéndose al ver a Allen todo vendado, casi pareciendo momia, usando muletas y con cara de sufrimiento.

- ¡Allen-kun! ¿Qué te paso? –Lenalee preocupada corre hacia él.

- Bakanda casi me mata solo porque… —Allen se cortó no le puede decir a su novia que le vio el culo a Eiren, aunque haya sido por accidente ella lo matara y ya tuvo suficiente paliza ayer. –porque está loco, casi me mata pero conseguí escapármele. –lagrimas salen de sus ojos. –desperté hace un momento en la enfermería y como me dio hambre vine a echarme un taquito.

- Pobrecito. –Lenalee le da un amoroso beso de pico en los labios, haciéndolo sonreír bobalicón.

- Dame más besitos. –le dice infantil, haciéndola sonreír divertida y comenzó a darle juguetones besitos mimándolo.

Kailan comienza a sentirse incomoda y asqueada, olvidaba lo melosos que son esos dos. Lavi se mete un dedo a la boca simulando vomitar.

Lenalee y Allen se congelan en el acto comenzando a sudar frio. Lavi se acomoda mejor y Kailan mira con lastima al albino.

Robóticamente la parejita voltea viendo a un sombrío Kamui al que le brillan los anteojos de forma misteriosa y a su vez le rodea un aura tan potente y sombría que le hace competencia al dúo demoniaco.

- ¡Tu! ¡Pulpo! –Kamui lo apunta de forma acusadora. – ¡has osado a profanar la inocencia de mi Lenalee!

- Tanto como profanar no, solo han tenido fajes, besos melosos y besos de te traigo ganas. –comenta Lavi.

- No ayudes. –Lenalee lo fulmina con la mirada y Kailan le da un codazo en la tripa sacándole el aire.

- ¡Yo te mato!

Allen ni tonto ni perezoso comienza a correr, es rápido tomando en cuenta que está muy lastimado y usa muletas, pero la adrenalina de querer sobrevivir lo ayuda.

- ¡Detente pulpo! –Kamui con motosierra corre atrás de él.

- ¡Espera nii-san! –Lenalee corre atrás de su hermano para evitar que le mate el novio.

- ¡Esta es la semana de intentar matar a Allen ¿o qué?! –grita dramático Allen mientras llora.

- Pobre, parece que no es su semana. –Kailan mira por donde se alejaron sintiendo lastima hacia el albino.

- Qué lindo se siente cuando el de la mala suerte es otro. –Lavi sonríe de forma encantadora y a Kailan le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>Kailan termino con sus entrenamientos matutinos y se dejó caer acostada boca arriba en el pasto, sudada y respirando agitada, por lo que cerró los ojos para relajarse.<p>

- ¿Cansada?

Kailan abre los ojos, sorprendiéndose al toparse con el rostro de su hermana muy cerca del de ella, que está en cuclillas por encima de su cabeza. No sabe si es por el cansancio o porque su hermana es ágil que no la sintió acercarse.

- No me asustes, nee-san. –le dice en forma de regaño, pero entrecierra la mirada al ver que su hermana la mira seria, conociéndola o le dirá algo importante o saldrá con una pendejada, le va más a la segunda y está preparada para ella.

- Tienes un rostro muy bonito, seguro sacaste las facciones de tu madre porque de nuestro padre lo dudo.

- Am… gracias. –es raro que su hermana la alague de esa forma, le hizo sentir incomoda, ella no es como su hermana, tío y padre que cuando los alagan por cualquier cosa se les sube mas ese crecido ego.

- Y observándote mejor tu piel es muy clara…

- La tuya también nee-san. –Kailan se está avergonzado e incomodando más.

- … y el color de tus ojos es un azul tornasol, son únicos.

- Etto… gracias… yo pienso que los ojos de nee-san también son únicos, no he visto a nadie con ese tono de rojo en los ojos. –Kailan le sonríe amigable, esperando que su hermana salga con un comentario ególatra pero no dijo nada, solo le sonrío en respuesta. – ¿sucede algo?... espera, ¿no me digas que me estas halagando tanto para que te preste dinero?... ya te he dicho que no lo haré hasta que me pagues lo que me debes. Ahora que si quiere que congele todo el piso de la escuela ya te he dicho que no lo hare…

- Comprendo. –dice burlona y dándole un pericazo en la frente.

- ¡Eso dolió! –exclama indignada, sobándose la frente, donde le quedo rojo por el pericazo.

Eiren se endereza y da media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse. Kailan aun sobándose se sienta y la mira alejarse, esta rara, cuando ella le niega uno de sus caprichos hace un berrinche, no se lo acepta así sin más.

* * *

><p>Eiren está recargando sus brazos en la barandilla de la azotea de uno de los edificios de la orden. Trae puestos esos enormes lentes de fondo de botella y mira al frente muy concentrada.<p>

La puerta de la azotea se abre y por ella entra Lavi teniendo las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Eiren si lo escucho o sintió no pareció importarle.

Lavi camino hacia ella, colocándose a su lado a la vez que le da un zape haciéndola casi besar la barandilla.

- ¡Me dolió desgraciado! –exclama sobándose la nuca a la vez que alza la cabeza.

- Te lo mereces por hacer que no estoy aquí. –le dice con mofa y sacándole la lengua. –Kamui te iba a revisar en la mañana y te has desaparecido gran parte del día… ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me queda un mes… después ya no veré nada. –Eiren se encoge de hombros, mostrando indiferencia.

- Así que solo un mes, es menos de lo que pensé. –Lavi mira al frente mostrándose serio, entonces nota que ahí, a unos metros en el patio de ese edificio esta Kanda entrenando, ahora entiende porque se puso esos lentes que tanto odia. – ¿y solo vas a aceptar el destino así? –pregunta mirándola de reojo, viéndola ponerse de cuclillas en la baranda.

- Cuida de Kailan. –es lo único que respondió antes de dar un largo salto en dirección donde esta Kanda.

- ¡Booo~ba~!... No necesitas pedirlo. –Lavi da media vuelta teniendo las manos aun en los bolsillos y camina hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Kanda que está entrenando con su espada alza la mirada al sentirse alertado, y ensancha los ojos al ver una sonriente Eiren caer de quien sabe dónde con los brazos abiertos. Avienta rápidamente la espada para intentar atraparla y a su vez no lastimarla con la espada.<p>

Eiren le cae encima haciéndolo caer de lleno al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa loca? –le reclama molesto al abrir los ojos topándose con la sonrisa de boba que pone a veces y la hace parecer más tonta.

- Yuu. –lo llama mirándolo de forma penetrante.

- ¿Qu… qué? –se molestó por haber tartamudeado, odia que ella suela ponerlo nervioso.

- Tú y Kailan tienen los ojos azules, pero son de un azul diferente. –ella le sonríe de esa forma encantadora que la hace ver más guapa.

- ¿Ah? –no entiende de que va el comentario, Eiren anda más rara de lo normal desde la misión, y lo confunde porque en ratos anda normal y luego se pone rara.

- Son lindos, siempre me han gustado. –le dice ampliando su sonrisa.

Kanda pone una mano en la nuca de ella y la acerca a él, besándola, en un intento para no sonrojarse ante la cursilería que le dijo. Eiren gustosa respondió el beso, pero cuando ella subió la intensidad del beso, Kanda lo corto, no volverá a perder el control como otras veces.

Eiren suspira resignada y se acurruca en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza, extrañándolo y tensándolo.

- Oye ¿no tomaste alguna cosa rara que preparo Kamui? –pregunta con sospecha, Kamui siempre les da algo para cambiarles la personalidad y ahora al parecer le dio algo para hacerla ¿tierna?

- No. –responde divertida y sin quitar la cara de su pecho.

Raro, lo abraza sin intensión de toquetearlo para ponerlo caliente, ella es infantil pero no tierna, y no se lo cree que lo sea sino es gracias a las brujerías de Kamui.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, Kanda solo mira el cielo, viéndose relajado, es cómodo, tenerla así en sus brazos, le gusta la sensación, el calor y el aroma, además ya acostumbrarse a tenerla así no se tensa, al contrario lo ha relajado, mientras no salga con alguna guarrada por él está bien quedarse así un rato más.

Pero como la vida siempre es injusta con él y ella es una desgraciada alza el rostro, seguro solo lo quiere hacer bajar la guardia para atacarlo, pero no va a caer.

La ve acercar el rostro al suyo con intensión de besarlo y él se mantiene tranquilo sin apartar la mirada de ella, solo será un beso si lo sube de intensidad lo detendrá como el otro y ya. Pero ella se detuvo rosando su nariz con la de él.

- ¿Puedo? –pregunta burlona.

Kanda frunce el ceño y la fulmina con la mirada, no es una maldita mujer para que le pregunten esas idioteces.

- Solo hazlo idiota. –Kanda la empuja colocándole una mano en la nuca, terminando él con la distancia que los separa.

Eiren sonríe divertida entre el beso y él gruñe, mordiéndole el labio inferior en forma de castigo, pero como ella es muy guarra gimió y él termino metiendo la lengua. Casi se quiere dar un balazo, él termino haciendo apasionado el beso, molesto comienza a besarla con algo de brusquedad llevando sus manos a la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo de ser posible.

El beso se rompe por falta de aire, haciéndolos separar un poco sus rostros, respiran agitados y su mirada esta nublada.

Kanda gruñe, vivió casi toda su vida sin besarla pero ahora que lo hace le es imposible dejar de hacerlo, cada vez quiere más y le cuestan mucho controlarse, ser siempre él el que la detenga.

Eiren jadea de sorpresa cuando él cambio lugares, quedando encima de ella y la beso de nuevo de una forma brusca y apasionada, alzándole una pierna a la altura de su cadera haciéndola jadear entre el beso porque eso provoco que su sexo choque con la dura entrepierna de él.

A Eiren le está costando seguirle el ritmo, él está siendo muy apasionado, le sorprende porque no lo ha provocado, es como si se estuviera conteniendo y de repente todo lo que se contenía haya explotado ahorita.

Kanda le acaricia la pierna que le tiene alzada, subiendo su mano hasta los glúteos. Y a Eiren le recorre un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al sentir esa rasposa mano acariciándole la piel, desea sentir esas rasposas y grandes manos en todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí en el patio Yuu? –pregunta provocativa cuando el beso se rompió.

Kanda gruñe, enojarse y excitarse a la vez es peligroso, porque le hace tener menos control. Verla ahí, debajo de él respirando agitada, con los labios hinchados por sus besos y desabrochándose el saco mientras le sonríe provocativa, eso es injusto, ella tiene muchas armas para atacarlo y él pocas defensas para resistirse, pero ahora fue él el que empezó, no supo porque, ese jodido beso lo prendió y él lo empezó.

Kanda le pone una mano encima de la que ella usaba para desabrocharse el saco y la mira de forma penetrante.

- Paremos aquí. –le dice serio.

- ¿Por qué? Es obvio que quieres, no sé porque te niegas a que lo hagamos si lo deseas tanto como yo. –le dice indignada, que él la pare cuando ella empieza lo puede aceptar, pero ahora él la provoco no es justo que la detenga.

¿Qué lo desea tanto como ella? Es absurdo, lo desea más que ella, él mejor que nadie lo sabe, incluso se follo a otra solo porque tomo la forma de ella, desde esa vez desea más a la verdadera, pero no puede ceder, no está seguro que para ella sea un capricho generado al verse amenazada por otra, y él no quiere ser uno más en su juego para sentirse superior a todo el mundo, su orgullo no lo permitiría.

Eiren intentó besarlo, pero él alejo el rostro, si lo besa duda que consiga detenerse, está muy excitado.

- Y dices que la desesperante soy yo. –Eiren lo empuja, quitándolo de encima de ella, y se pone de pie, alejándose molesta de ahí, si, le enoja que la haya provocado, poniéndola cachonda y deseosa para que después pare y todavía le evita un beso. –_imbécil. –_a veces siente que lo odia, es el primero y único que desea de esa forma, y es el primero y único que la ha rechazado tantas veces, incluso que la ha hecho sentir insegura.

Kanda la mira alejarse, ella no debería enojarse, no entiende lo difícil que es para él no tomarla, él enojado debería ser él.

- Yuu-pon rechazar a una mujer es lo peor que puedes hacer más si la provocas. –cometa juguetón Lavi estando inclinado a su lado.

Kanda le hunde el puño en la cara, primero porque lo asusto, segundo porque el cabrón los estuvo viendo.

- Desgraciado… yo que te advirtió porque sé que la furia de una mujer rechazada es una navaja peligrosa. –le dice rencoroso sobándose su carita. –más si es una mujer como Eiren.

- Lo que pasa entre Eiren y yo no es asunto tuyo. –le dice cortante, poniéndose de pie.

- Oye ¿puedes caminar con eso parado? Yo no podría. –comenta pensativo y Kanda voltea a verlo sombrío. –no entiendo porque no aflojas, no eres una mujer virginal y es obvio que le traes unas ganas… ¡vale me cayo! –exclama rápido al verlo en modo demonio sediento de sangre. –solo es que estoy preocupado. –Kanda lo ignora, regresa su vista al frente dispuesto a irse y dejarlo hablando solo. –creo que mi amiga del alma planea irse de la orden sola. –comienza a dramatizar y Kanda se detiene en seco. –creo que se le metió la loca idea de dejar de ser mago para la orden. –comenta sobándose la barbilla pensativo. –no me lo ha dicho, pero con lo que está pasando y como está actuando… digamos que la conozco bien. –Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –aunque no lo parezca me preocupa, sé que se puede defender sola pero en su estado me hace dudar, además que enemigos le sobran y muchos hacen fila para tener la oportunidad para acabar con ella. –si, a lo largo de su vida ambos han ganado muchos enemigos que los odian a muerte, no sabe porque si son encantadores. –sé que no ira con su padre, es orgullosa y sé que no te dirá nada a ti porque no quiere provocarte lastima.

- Se claro imbécil. –Kanda lo voltea a ver, habla y habla solo creándole más dudas.

- Como te dije es orgullosa no dejara que Kailan, yo o su padre la cuidemos, incluso no sé si dejara que tú lo hagas, pero tienes más posibilidades que nosotros, por eso te diré lo que pasa.

- ¡Habla ya! –exige molesto le caga que le dé vueltas a las cosas, pero en especial no solo le está creando más dudas sino que lo está preocupado; ¿Eiren estará enferma? Recordó lo que su padre le dijo, como se ha estado portando y ahora Lavi le sale con eso.

- Antes de decirte cualquier cosa, ¿la amas?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. –le dice cortante.

- Venga que soy su mejor amigo, casi su hermano no pienso revelarte algo importante sin saber si la ayudaras por lastima o porque la amas.

- Yo no siento lastima por nadie. –le dice brusco.

- Eso es mentira… la sentiste por Kazuki, estuviste dispuesto a mentirle por un lapso de tiempo estuviste dispuesto a hacerlo. Eiren me lo conto. –Lavi lo mira de forma penetrante.

Kanda frunce el ceño, le caga que alguien más sepa sus intimidades, en especial Lavi. Pero teniendo ese tipo de relación con Eiren se arriesga a eso ya que esos dos son como uña y mugre, se cuentan todo como comadres chismosas.

- Cuando amas quieres proteger a esa persona… a mí me interesa que la quieras proteger, no que le tengas lastima.

Pocas veces Lavi se pone serio y Kanda lo sabe, para que lo esté ahorita es porque en verdad lo que sea que sabe si es de seriedad… solo espera que no salga con una pendejada, también suele fingir seriedad para esas babosadas con las que sale de repente y odia no saber cuándo finge o es sincero de verdad.

- Te seré sincero, yo a Kailan la amo tanto que deseo protegerla de todo al grado de a veces desear encerrarla en una burbuja donde nada la lastime, pero sé que eso es imposible. Y me gustaría saber si tú amas a Eiren de la misma forma.

- Te lo dije; lo que sienta por ella no es asunto tuyo. –no se lo ha dicho ni a ella, ni a él mismo menos se lo dirá a Lavi. –pero nunca estaré con ella por lastima. –le dice cortante, ladeando su rostro a un lado.

Bueno, eso es más de lo que puede tener de alguien como Yuu y Lavi lo sabe.

- En un mes Eiren se quedara completamente ciega. –suelta de golpe y Kanda voltea a verlo sorprendido. –sospecho que por eso se ira de la orden, su orgullo le impide que la vean con lastima.

- Explícate. –ordena mostrándose serio.

- ¿Has oído algo de la familia Knightley?

Claro que ha oído de esa familia de magos, son poderosos, dominan el fuego como ningún otro y son caracterizados no solo por ese excelente dominio de fuego sino también porque todos son ciegos… Kanda ensancha los ojos al caer en cuenta de ello, Eiren domina el fuego mejor que cualquier mago de la orden.

- La madre de Eiren era Knightley. –Kanda frunce el ceño, comienza a sospechar de que va la cosa. –los magos de esa familia no nacen ciegos, pierden la vista a cierta edad… ¿sabes la razón?

- No.

- Obviamente, son pocos los que lo saben y es un secreto a voces entre los mejores magos. Yo lo sé porque Eiren me lo conto y a ella su padre. –Lavi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Kanda frunce más el ceño, es injusto, ella dice amarlo pero le tiene más confianza a Lavi. –el conde maldijo hace cientos de años a los Knightley. Uno de los antecesores de Eiren que vivió en esa época en que el conde dominaba fue el primero en imponerse ante el Conde así que los maldijo haciendo que la misma magia de esa familia los lleve a la oscuridad. –Lavi apunta uno de sus ojos y Kanda escucha atento, digiriendo la información. –entre más fuerte es la magia de un mago Knightley más rápido llega la ceguera a sus ojos. Eiren es la más joven hasta ahora de su familia materna en quedarse ciega. El que haya despertado la magia antes que sus antecesores y haya aumentado su poder mágico, ha acelerado el proceso de quedar ciega. –Kanda aprieta con fuerza los puños, tiene más razones para odias a ese jodido monje. –Tengo entendido que la misma magia que poseen los Knightley les va quemando la pupila, ese tipo de ceguera no tiene cura al ser una maldición. Al parecer la única cura es matando al Conde, pero como sabrás no ha muerto, solo está dormido, así que la maldición seguirá hasta que sea asesinado.—definitivamente el Conde subió a número uno en su lista de personas que quiere asesinar, Tyki quedo en segundo lugar.

* * *

><p>Kailan va caminando por los pasillos de la orden de lo más tranquila.<p>

- ¡Kai-chan~! –exclama Lavi abrazándola por detrás, teniendo misteriosamente sus manos en los pechos de ella, que apretujo sin descaro.

Kailan le da un cabezazo en la nariz, haciéndolo caer de pompas en el suelo, desangrándose por lo que lleva una mano a su nariz, adolorido.

- Lavi-kun a veces no quiero golpearte, pero tú no pones de tu parte. –dice tétrica, volteándolo a ver mientras se truena los dedos, ha entrado a modo demoniaco.

- ¡Espera! ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte! –exclama rápidamente poniendo su otra mano al frente como si eso pudiera detenerla. – ¡es sobre Eiren, se quedara ciega! –dice muy rápido cuando la ve con intención de echársele encima.

Eso sí detuvo a Kailan que se le fue toda furia y ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Veras. –Lavi se pone de pie, a ver si puede hablar, la sangre no deja de salir mormandolo, pero sino habla la puede hacer enfadar de nuevo y ahora si se lo surte.

* * *

><p>Eiren enojada está en su habitación haciendo una maleta, aventando la ropa con brusquedad dentro de ella.<p>

- _Quería que lo hiciéramos antes de irme para tener esa imagen de él antes de quedarme ciega, pero ya no le rogare a ese idiota… ya me rechazo mucho en el plan íntimo, nunca nadie me rechaza, ni tengo que hacer mucho para acostarme con ellos y ahí va Yuu haciéndola la mujer virginal. Si el bastardo ya no es virgen, se tiro a una puta._

Al recordar eso las prendas en sus manos se incendiaron gracias al fuego que salió de ellas.

La puerta se abre pero como sabe que seguro es Lavi no le importa, sabe que sospecha lo que hara.

- Apúrate, no me gusta esperar.

Eiren se sorprendió, esa no es la voz de Lavi. Su ceño se frunce y voltea viendo a Kanda recargado en la puerta con una maleta a sus pies y teniendo los brazos cruzados. Él no lleva el uniforme de la orden, viste casual.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- No sé a dónde cojones planeas ir, pero iré contigo. –lo dice como si fuera una orden absoluta y a Eiren le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- Lavi. –las cenizas de sus ropas en las manos se incendiaron de nuevo ya que sus manos lanzaron fuego como si fueran mechas de estufa. –no necesito la lastima de nadie. –Eiren tira lo que quedo de sus blusas al suelo y se dispuso a terminar de hacer su maleta, cuando termine matara a Lavi antes de irse.

- ¿Lastima? –Kanda ríe con burla, pero su risa sonó espeluznante y Eiren se mojó de solo oírla, es tan sexy. –es lo último que sentiría por ti. –Kanda se endereza y camina hacia ella, tomándola del brazo, haciéndola voltear hacia él. –Alucinas… si piensas que te dejare ir sola a quien sabe dónde. Eres mía, así que nadie te pondrá un dedo encima mientras esté vivo… ¡mierda, deja de sangrar de la nariz! –exclama teniendo un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- ¡Es que tu risa fue tan sexy! –exclama orgásmica limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el brazo. –no puedo controlarla. –Kanda le toma el rostro y se lo alza para que quede de frente hacia el techo y así la ridícula deje de sangrar. –digas lo que digas no necesito ser protegida, seré ciega pero no inmóvil o débil. –le dice indignada, sonando mormada.

- ¿No oíste? –Kanda inclina su rostro para que quede cerca del oído. –eres mía… me vale mierda si necesitas protección o no. Yo no dejare que a lo mío lo toquen.

- ¿Hablas de tocar que me manoseen o de tocar que intenten matarme? –pregunta curiosa.

- Ambas. –le dice entre dientes, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole un gemido.

- Yuu ¿te has dado cuenta que cuando me muerdes más que dolerme me excita? Digo, he notado que lo haces cuando te enojas como si quisieras castigarme, pero consigues excitarme. Así que si no piensas bañarte cuando prendes el boiler deja de provocarme, ya me canse que me rechaces.

- ¿Rechazarte? –Kanda alza su rostro para ver el de ella, ya dejo de sangrar así que dejo de alzarle la cabeza. –que estupidez.

- ¡Es lo que has estado haciendo! ¡Hieres mi orgullo! –le dice acusadora.

- Eres tan estúpida… no sé qué te vi. –Kanda entrecierra los ojos.

- ¡Oye la pregunta sería "¿que no he visto en ti?", desgraciado, nadie le dice a un Cross un "no sé qué te vi"! –exclama indignada y con reproche.

- ¿Tanto quieres hacerlo? –Kanda la mira de forma penetrante.

- ¡Claro que sí! No solo me pones cachonda con solo besarme y me haces fantasear, sino que también quiero hacerlo antes de quedarme ciega, quiero guardar la imagen de verte desnudo, follandome y llegando al clímax.

¡Joder! Ella lo provoca y con esa boquita… sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella le pasa un pulgar por el labio inferior.

- No te quedaras ciega, matare al Conde antes de que pase…

- Yuu-pon ni mi padre lo ha encontrado y se la ha pasado buscándolo desde que nací. –Eiren roda los ojos.

Kanda se muestra serio, es verdad, tal vez no consigan cura, tal vez no lo encuentre antes de que ella quede ciega.

- Te dejare algo claro. –Kanda inclina su rostro dejándolo nuevamente cerca del oído. –juega conmigo, seme infiel o búrlate de lo que siento y juro que te matare. –le susurra sombrío.

- No me hables tan sexy y no me amenaces que me éxito, y si me dejas con las ganas juro que te amarro y te violo. –le dice berrinchuda.

Kanda coloca sus manos en la cintura de ella y la alza, sorprendiéndola. La avienta sin nada de delicadeza a la cama, haciéndola revotar en el colchón, alado de la maleta. Kanda se inclina y avienta la maleta al suelo y se endereza, comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta confundida, alzándose apoyando sus codos en el colchón.

- Lo haremos. –termino de desabrocharse la camisa y se la saco, tirándola al suelo.

- ¿Enserio? –Eiren no lo entiende, está peor que una mujer en sus días o menopáusica, primero se hace el difícil, luego él empieza y la deja ganosa y ahora de la nada le dice que lo harán.

- Quieres verme hacértelo antes de que te quedes ciega. –Kanda se saca el cinturón de forma brusca haciéndolo sonar y Eiren se muerde el labio inferior, provocándolo, pero sin intención… verlo ahí de pie desnudándose para ella con esa expresión seria es muy provocativo para ella. –te complaceré esta vez, pero ya te dije lo que pasara si solo estás jugando conmigo. –le dice amenazante mientras se desabrocha el pantalón.

- ¿No me dirás que te has hecho el difícil porque piensas que juego contigo? –pregunta incrédula. –¡estas peor que una mujer! –sin poder evitarlo suelta la carcajada.

Kanda molesto se pone de rodillas al pie de la cama y la toma de las piernas, jalándola con brusquedad hacia él, sorprendiéndola, es sexy y raro que él tome la iniciativa así.

- No te burles. –Kanda le toma el chaleco, rompiéndoselo junto con la blusa, dejando al descubierto ese sostén de encaje color rojo.

- No juego contigo, pero supongo no estarás seguro hasta que pase el tiempo y lo compruebes. –le dice divertida, pero nota que él no deja de mirarle los pechos. –sé que son pequeños, pero parece que te gustan. –Eiren se quita los trozos del saco y camisa aventándolos al suelo, dándole una perfecta vista de su torso desnudo. –mas no sé si son mis pechos lo que te gusta o mi ropa interior… si es lo segundo tengo unas bragas a juego. –juguetona se alza la falda poco a poco hasta descubrir sus bragas que efectivamente son a juego, no son tan provocativas como la tanga con la que pretendió seducirlo ayer, pero sigue siendo provocativa.

- Descarada. –Kanda se inclina estampando sus labios con los de ella, llevando sus manos a los pechos, tomándolos entre ellas, sintiendo como caben perfectamente.

El beso es muy intenso y los gemidos de Eiren se mueren en ese beso, la forma en que le masajea los pechos, restriega su entrepierna dura con su sexo y la besa la está mojando mucho.

- Y tú… tienes fetiche con la lencería. –comenta con mofa cuando el beso se rompió, ya sabe cómo seducirlo futuramente, vio como se le oscureció la mirada al verle las bragas y recuerda que con el babydoll no se resistió nada, solo pararon por culpa de Allen.

- ¿Es mi culpa que esos pedazos de tela se te vean tan bien? –pregunta ronco, excitado sin dejar de restregar su dura entrepierna con el mojado sexo de ella, sentir lo húmeda que esta lo está prendiendo mucho.

- De hecho no. –Eiren se las ingenia para cambiar lugares y él no se lo esperaba, estaba por rodar para dejar los lugares como estaban pero ella se sentó en sus piernas, dándole perfecta vista de su cuerpo, semi desnuda, con esa lencería que lo vuelve loco, la falda alzada tapándole el vientre.

Ella le sonríe coqueta y se desabrocha la falda, sacándosela por arriba y aventándola al suelo, dándole una perfecta vista de su cuerpo vistiendo esa lencería que resalta más su piel y cuerpo, y efectivamente notó que tiene fetiche.

- Una de las cosas que quiero recordar cuando quede ciega es esto. –Eiren baja la mirada a la vez que le baja el pantalón y bóxer, liberando su erección.

No le gusta que ella diga que se quedara ciega, pero es la pura verdad, desea poder enseñarle todo lo que quiere ver y recordar antes de perder la vista. Que su pene sea una de esas cosas le sube el ego, en especial ver como se le hizo agua la boca y como se pasó la lengua por los labios al verlo, como si se lo saboreara.

- Me lo quiero tragar. –dice de forma golosa, pasándole el dedo por la punta provocándole un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

- Trágatelo, no pienso detenerte. –Kanda le sonríe de forma ladina, alzando la cadera, ofreciéndole su pene.

Eiren le sonríe de esa forma picara que la mayoría de las veces le da mala espina, ahora no, sabe que lo que planea, le va a gustar y mucho. Apoyo sus codos en el colchón para verla mejor, a la vez que ella se inclina y comienza a pasar su lengua por toda la punta, haciéndolo gruñir y entrecerrar los ojos, se siente mejor de lo que pensó.

Kanda se muerde el labio con fuerza, esa jodida lengua está torturando con placer su verga, y cuando ella se lo metió todo a la boca acariciándole los testículos arqueo la espalda y gruño fuerte. Inevitablemente movió sus caderas, follando esa boca, sintiendo como ella mete y saca su pene, como la punta toca la garganta, y como ella succiona la punta. Es jodidamente buena en eso, le está nublando la cabeza por completo, entiende porque tiene locos de deseo a los demás, esa desgraciada sabe cómo usar la boca y algo le dice que no solo la boca, y ahora toda ella es solo de él, que esos perdedores se queden con las ganas de tenerla, es suya y no piensa compartirla.

- Harás que me corra en tu jodida boca. –le dice sintiendo más pesada la respiración, le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, solo lo consigue porque no quiere perderse de vista a ella devorándole la verga, es tan excitante.

- ¿Quieres que me lo trague Yuu? –Eiren saca el pene de su boca, molestándolo, quiere más, y la ve alzándose como si ya no tuviera intensión de seguir y ahora está de rodillas y piernas abiertas dejando su sexo cerca de su pene.

Y todavía le pregunta si quiere que se lo trague, claro que quiere, hará que se trague todo, marcándola por todos lados con su semilla como si fuera un jodido animal, es posesivo por naturaleza y le vale mierda.

- ¿O quieres echármelo en el cuerpo? –Eiren restriega su sexo con esas mojadas bragas a lo largo de su pene, sin cubrir la punta, eso es jodidamente placentero también.

Como tentativo echarle su semen en el cuerpo, verla bañada con él, marcándola más. Que dilema, ambas opciones son tentadoras y el placer no lo deja pensar con claridad.

- ¡Mierda! –Kanda cambia lugares con ella, dejándola acostada con el arrodillado a la altura de la cadera, apoyando las piernas en sus costados y comenzó a masturbarse, ya está por venirse.

Eiren gime, verlo masturbarse es tan sensual y provocativo, se quiere tocar, quiere también sentir placer. Así que sus manos se van a sus pechos, masajeándolos, le duelen los pezones al rosar con la tela de sus sostén por lo que lo alzo liberando sus pechos y comenzó a pellizcarse los pezones sin dejar de ver como se la jala.

Kanda gruñe al verla tocarse los pechos de esa forma tan descarada y notando como disfruta hacerlo, tanto como disfrutar ver como él se la jala, no pudo resistir más y termino derramándose encima de ella, bañándola con su semen los pechos y el estómago, incluso le salpico algo en cerca de la boca.

Kanda respirando agitado y aun no recuperado del orgasmo, guió sus dedos a la cara de ella, quitando el semen y le metió los dedos a su boca entreabierta, esa guarra golosa los lamió igual como si le lamiera la verga, saboreando el semen en sus dedos.

- Mmm… sabe rico. –dice en un gemido, cuando él saco los dedos.

Sí, es posible, se puso duro y acaba de correrse, pero ella lo provoca, es su culpa por ser tan ella. ¡Y mierda! Si normalmente es provocativa, en la intimidad lo es aún más, entiende a esos desgraciados y por qué no pueden ni quieren dejarla al tenerla, sabia eso, por eso no quería hacerlo con ella, porque sabía que se haría más adicto y dependiente de toda ella, pero no será uno más que la tienen y la pierden, él la tendrá y la conservara, de eso se encarga no importa si tiene que encerrarla.

- Rico ¿ah? –Kanda le toma las piernas y las alza hasta colocarlas sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndola. –veamos que tal sabes tú.

La posición en la que quedo es incomoda, pero saber que él le va a hacer sexo oral hace que no le importe. Venga, se lo imaginaba brusco en el sexo, eso le agradaba pero Yuu no solo es brusco es intenso y provocativo, la pone a mil.

Kanda le hizo las bragas a un lado y acerco su rostro, ese jodido olor, le está nublando los sentidos, es como un jodido afrodisiaco, si así lo pone el olor a sexo de ella no quiere ni imaginar el sabor.

Eiren sintió la primer lamida en su clítoris y arqueo la espalda a la vez que gime, se sintió tan bien esa cálida lengua en su hinchado clítoris.

- _Follar con una copia no se acerca en nada a la verdadera. –_Kanda gruñe, sin dejar de lamerle el clítoris y meter su lengua en la entrada, disfrutando el sabor, el cómo no deja de gemir.

Eiren se revuelve el cabello ante el placer que está sintiendo, Yuu sabe cómo mover la jodida lengua ya lo había notado en sus besos, pero ahora que la está besando ahí… ¡joder! La está enloqueciendo.

Su sabor, su olor, toda ella es tan jodidamente adictiva, entre más prueba de ella más quiere, sabía que sería así por eso dudo mucho en ceder.

- ¡Yuu! –gime su nombre sintiendo su orgasmo cerca entonces él se detuvo, alejando su rostro y sonriéndole de una forma casi diabólica. – ¿Por qué paraste? –pregunta indignada.

- ¿Me pregunto por qué? –le dice relamiéndose los labios, quitando la humedad de ella de ellos, saboreándolo.

Eiren entrecierra los ojos, la forma en que lo dijo, como la mira da a entender que fue una especie de venganza y no sabe porque si ella ha sido muy buena con él.

Kanda le saca las bragas con algo de brusquedad, él no sabe ser delicado y a ella no le gusta que lo fuera, se pone en medio de sus piernas, y al verla ansiosa sintió como de la punta de su pene sale más pre semen.

- ¿Tanto la quieres? –Kanda con la punta le pica en la entrada, no debió hacer eso, se sintió tan bien para él, como para ella.

- Venga Yuu, hazlo. –suplica moviendo sus caderas, entrelazando sus piernas en las caderas de él en un intento de acercarlo.

- Más te vale que tengas condones aquí… seguro el conejo idiota tiene. –dice inclinándose, uniendo sus labios con los de ella haciéndola sentir su sabor mesclado con el de él. – ¡Puta madre! –exclama rompiendo el beso porque esa desgraciada apretó más el agarre en sus caderas provocando que su pene entre hasta la mitad, se siente tan bien y eso que no ha entrado todo, no se puede creer que se resistió tanto a entrar en ella. – ¡condones, joder! –exclama usando todo su autocontrol para no entrar completamente en ella y comenzar a penetrarla con fuerza, dándole como presiente que ella quiere que le dé.

- Por ahí debe de haber pero no quiero buscar. Solo mételo Yuu y follame. –le pide provocativa, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de él a la vez que le rosa los labios. –me cuido, así que no hay problema si usas o no condón.

Y Kanda no se hizo del rogar, ella lo quiere y él se muere por dárselo, vaya que se muere por hacerlo. Entro completamente en ella, ¡y mierda! Cuando él lo hizo aquella vez con la copia de Eiren uso condón, y no se siente ni la mitad de bien como hacérselo a la verdadera sin el molesto condón.

Eiren arquea la espalda, restregando sus pechos en el torso de él. Kanda nuevamente une sus labios con los de ella y comienza a moverse sin dejar de entrelazar sus lenguas en un apasionado y fogoso beso.

Tomándola de las caderas comenzó a moverse, penetrándola sin dejar de besarse. Una de sus manos subió y le tomo un pecho, masajeándolo, acariciándole con uno de los dedos el pezón.

* * *

><p>Kanda está acostado, respirando agitado, peor que si hubiera corrido un maratón o hubiera entrenado, apenas acaba de tener su tercer orgasmo, dos dentro de ella y el primero que se derramo encima de ella. ¡Y joder! Entiende porque ella es adicta al sexo, él comienza a hacerse adicto al sexo y más adicto a ella, eso no está bien pero ya no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.<p>

Eiren está acostada a su lado también recuperándose del orgasmo recién obtenido. Se alza quedando sentada y apoya su rostro de lado en el vientre de Kanda haciéndolo alzar la cabeza extrañado.

- En un mes no podre verte, extrañare verte Yuu-chan, pero cuenta con que vivirá tu imagen en mis recuerdos. –le habla melosa al flácido pene que acaricia con los dedos, comenzándolo a hacer reaccionar. – ¡mira, se emociona porque lo toco! –exclama aniñada.

- ¡Es normal si lo tocas, y deja de hablarle o ponerle nombre! –le grita enojado, teniendo un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- ¡Jeje…! –Eiren sonriendo traviesa se alza, quedando sentada a su lado, dejando ver su desnudes sin vergüenza alguna y él odia su cuerpo por reaccionar, a este paso no parara.

- ¿Enserio te has dado por vencida a quedarte ciega? –pregunta mirándola serio al rostro mejor no le mira el cuerpo o no saldrán de esa cama nunca.

- No. De hecho me iba de la orden para buscar a mi abuelo. Tengo entendido que sigue con vida, pero dudo que me quiera después de que odia a los Cross. Por eso echo a mamá de casa cuando supo que estaba embarazada de uno… así que el plan es ir, obligarlo a verme y luego bajarle lo que sepa de la maldición a base de torturas… me ayudaras a torturarlo ¿verdad? Sé que lo disfrutaras. –Kanda solo sonrío de forma torcida, claro que la ayudara a hacer algo como torturas, no se podría perder una oportunidad única.

Eiren se acostó y se acurruco con él, abrazándolo melosa.

- Eres muy abrazable Yuu-yuu.

- Y tú eres una idiota Eiren. –le dice entre dientes.

- ¡Me llamaste Eiren! –exclama sorprendida a la vez que se endereza.

- Así te llamas ¿no? –Kanda alza una de sus cejas

- Sí, pero por lo general me llamas loca, tonta, idiota, estúpida… si, bien lindo tú. –le dice con sarcasmo.

- Es lo mismo que si te llamara por tu nombre. –Kanda voltea y la toma del cabello con una mano sin estirárselo. –te describen perfectamente. –le dice con burla rosándole los labios y no la dejo replicar ya que unió sus labios con los de ella.

* * *

><p>Con maletas en mano y vistiendo ropa causal van camino hacia la salida de la orden Kanda y Eiren. Más bien Kanda carga las maletas y Eiren se le cuelga del brazo, así que va muy cargado.<p>

Ambos se detienen al ver en la salida a Lavi y Kailan.

- Al fin… tardaron. –Lavi los mira con ojos entrecerrados, sabe porque tardaron, iba a entrar a la habitación por unas cosas y los oyó, como no se quiso traumar mejor desistió de tomar esas cosas, aparte siente envidia porque su amiga ya follo con él y a cómo ve las cosas para que él folle de nuevo y con Kailan pasara mucho tiempo, no lo deja ni manosearla, solo besarla.

- ¡Al fin aflojo! ¡Choca esos cinco! –exclama corriendo hacia Lavi dispuesta a chocar sus manos y este la espera con la mano alzada.

Pero Kanda no la deja tomándola del cuello de la blusa y la mira sombrío porque ande revelando su intimidad.

- Nee-san ¿por qué planeabas irte sin decirme nada? –Kailan la mira resentida y Eiren deja de intentar zafarse del agarre de Kanda para mirarla. –soy tu hermana, puedo ayudarte mejor que bakanda. –dice apuntando al peli-azul.

- ¿Qué dijiste enana del demonio? –Kanda suelta a Eiren y camina amenazante hacia Kailan.

- ¡Yey! –exclama Lavi y Eiren consiguiendo chocar sus manos como festejo porque al fin Eiren consiguió que Yuu afloje.

- Lo que oíste bakanda. –Kailan alza la mirada, fulminándola con ella.

- ¡Regresa a la orden enana!

- ¡No, iré con ustedes! ¡No dejare a nee-san sola en esto!

- ¿Eh? –Eiren mira curiosa a Lavi.

- Sabes lo cabezona que es y yo no pienso romper el dúo dinámico. –Lavi le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡Yey! –exclaman sonriendo como pendejos ambos chocando sus palmas.

- ¡Enana demoniaca!

- ¡Nenaza demoniaco!

Kailan y Kanda tienen su frente pegada, se fulminan con la mirada y gruñen como perros rabiosos teniendo un fondo del infierno rodeándolos, mientras Eiren y Lavi sonríen como pendejos, teniendo sus manos unidas y un fondo de amistad los rodea.

**Continuará**

**eiren al fin consiguio ke yuu afloje jajajajjajaja y a como veo no creo ke paren**

**sspero les haya gustado el cap, en lo personal el lemon se me hizo muy fogoso :3**

**saludos**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**besos**

**kriss**


	33. Visitando Atenas

**Visitando Atenas**

- ¡Siempre quise conocer el templo de Zeus cuando visitara Grecia y se me ha hecho realidad! –Eiren mira maravillada el templo de Zeus, sacándolo una fotografía tras otra.

La pelinegra tiene la correa de la que cuelga su cámara en el cuello, su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos rebeldes mechones en sus mejillas. Viste un top blanco que le llega a mediación del estómago, es ceñido y sin mangas, cruzado de la espalda. Su pantalón es color beige, le queda bombacho y es a la cadera, teniendo muchos bolsillos como adorno.

- Nee-san ¿enserio la familia de tu madre vive en Atenas? –pregunta Kailan mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

La peli-azul está sentada en una acera, sudando mucho, está muy sonrojada y se ve muy acalorada, parece una paleta helada derritiéndose. Viste una blusa ceñida color celeste de tirantes, un short de mezclilla levemente holgado. Su cabello lo trae recogido en una coleta alta y una gorra azul cubre su cabeza. Se le ve cansada, como si el calor haya absorbido todas sus energías, y se hecha aire con una folleto que le dieron por ahí en el paseo turístico al que la ha arrastrado su hermana, y Lavi.

- Si. –Eiren le sonríe de forma encantadora.

- Porque comienzo a sospechar que solo vinimos aquí porque querías conocer Atenas. –Kailan entrecierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Eiren la mira con inocencia.

- ¡Que nos has traído de paseo por toda puta Atenas visitando sus lugares turísticos! –le grita Kanda enfurecido, no lo culpen, hace un calor de muerte que lo pone aún más de malas.

El peli-azul está sentado alado de Kailan, también suda mucho, incluso su cabello se le pega a la cara, esta sonrojado, acalorado, no tanto como Kailan, que al ser mago hielo esto le afecta más. Kanda viste unos jeans grises y una playera roja, sin mangas que se le ciñe al cuerpo. Sus ojos son cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros.

- La familia de mi madre vive aquí, pero ya que estamos aquí quise aprovechar para visitar Atenas. –comenta sin borrar su sonrisa haciendo que el par de peli-azules la fulminen con la mirada, ese jodido calor los pone más de mal humor, ya odian ese país.

- Comadre, al principio me pareció divertido, pero ya no… no aguanto el calor. –Lavi está sentado al otro lado de su novia, teniendo los brazos apoyados en el suelo, un poco atrás de él para inclinarse hacia atrás.

El pelirrojo viste un bermuda color caqui con varios bolsillos como adorno y una playera de tirantes color gris que se le ciñe al cuerpo. Y trae puestos unos lentes oscuros.

- Ya no aguanto el sol. –Kailan le quita los lentes a Lavi y se los pone ella misma a la vez que se pone una mano en la frente, envuelta en magia hielo en un intento de refrescarse. –ni el calor.

- Siento que estoy siendo cocido vivo. –Lavi toma la otra mano de su novia y se la pone en la frente sintiendo como ella usa magia hielo para refrescarlo. –que gustito. –dice maravillado. –Eiren estamos muy acalorados, ya córtala.

- ¿Enserio? Yo ando de lo más fresca. –Eiren amplía su sonrisa.

Los tres la miran y efectivamente, la maldita ni una gota de sudor tiene, parece como si estuviera en un lugar con clima en lugar de ahí afuera estando a más de cuarenta y ocho grados centígrados. Entonces la odiaron, la fulminan con la mirada envidiando que a esa maldita no le afecte el calor.

- Incluso puedo generar más calor. –Eiren hace que llamas la rodeen como si fuera una antorcha humana.

- Apágate que me das calor. –exclama Lavi aventándole el bote vacío de agua que tenía alado, y cuando toco a Eiren se derritió.

- ¡Nee-san! –exclama Kailan molesta.

Eiren se apaga mostrándoles una sonrisa burlona que hace que los tres la intenten matar con la mirada.

- Siempre me he preguntado esto… ¿cómo es que tu ropa no se quema cuando te enciendes así? –Kailan entrecierra los ojos.

- _Buena pregunta. –_Kanda cae en cuenta de eso.

- Veras imouto…

- Ropa especial para magos fuego, sino siempre andarían desnudos después de cada pelea. –comenta con aburrimiento Lavi cortando a Eiren que estaba ya con su expresión de sabionda.

- ¡No me quites mi momento! –le grita indignada.

- ¡Ya vamos con tu jodida familia materna! –exclama Kanda alterado, ya no lo soporta, el calor es muy fuerte, solo quiere ducharse y estar en un lugar donde el sol no le pique tanto, donde no sude como si se estuviera derritiendo.

- Aburridos. –Eiren hace un infantil puchero ella quería turistear más.

* * *

><p>Eiren que sostiene un mapa dobla la esquina, mirando el mapa con atención muy cerca para verlo bien. Alza la mirada y voltea a ambos lados.<p>

- ¿Estamos perdidos? –pregunta una muy cansada Kailan, han caminado mucho, dando vueltas y vueltas con ese jodido calor.

- Estamos perdidos. –afirma Lavi igual de cansado y acalorado a su lado.

- ¿Qué les hace suponer eso? –Eiren los voltea a ver curiosa.

- ¡Que ya van cinco veces que pasamos por aquí! –le grita Kanda exasperado, está cansado y acalorado, no está ni un mínimo de humor.

- ¿Por qué no admites que no sabes donde viven los Knightley? –Lavi la mira con ojos entrecerrados y Kailan ya tiene un aura sombría rodeándola.

- No me culpen, nunca he visitado a mi familia materna, solo se la dirección porque me la dio el viejo la última vez que vino. –Eiren se rasca la nuca sonriendo nerviosa. –además no conozco Atenas y no sé leer mapas.

- ¡Por ahí hubieras empezado! –Lavi le arrebata el mapa, lo mira con atención y los demás lo miran atento. –tampoco se leerlos. –responde rascándose la nuca después de un minuto de analizarlo haciéndolos caer estilo anime.

- ¡Trae acá! –Kailan se lo arrebata. – ¡joder que el mapa esta en griego y no lo digo en sentido figurado! –les grita enfurecida, siendo rodeada por una intimidante aura al igual que Kanda.

- Con razón no le entendía. –dice Lavi y Eiren rascándose la nuca.

- Disculpen.

Los cuatro voltean, dos con ganas de matar a quien sea que se les cruce en el camino y los otros dos curiosos. Ahí de pie esta un muy apuesto chico, su tono de piel es levemente bronceado, cuerpo marcado, con músculos pero sin verse exagerado. Tiene una extensa melena de cabello negro, algo alborotado dándole un aire rebelde, llegándole debajo de la nuca. Sus ojos son cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, aun así se distinguen sus facciones muy apuestas y marcadas. Viste unos jeans desgastados color celeste y una camisa blanca con algunas letras gravadas enfrente.

- ¿Me pareció oír que buscan la casa de la familia Knightley? –pregunta educado pero seco.

- Que metiche es la gente de Atenas. –"susurra" Lavi a Eiren.

- Si, que entrometidos. –le "susurra" Eiren a su amigo.

- No les hagas caso. –Kailan les da un manazo en la boca a cada uno, sacándole lágrimas de dolor y dejándoles la mano marcada haciendo que al chico le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿sabes dónde viven? –pregunta Kailan con amabilidad, lo que sea con tal de llegar ya y espera que la casa tengan clima.

- Si alguien no sabe dónde vive la familia Knightley es porque no es de Atenas. –responde con simpleza el chico y a Kailan le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- Eso deja en obvio que no somos de Atenas. –le dice sombría Kailan, enserio que no está de humor y la paciencia se le olvido.

- ¿A quién buscas especialmente de esa familia? –el chico mira especialmente a Eiren. – ¿eres una hija bastarda de algún miembro?

- Cuidado Eiren, es adivino no pienses guarradas. –le dice Lavi con advertencia, como si la estuviera precaviendo de un enemigo de batalla y otra gota de sudor resbala por la nuca del chico.

- ¿Déjate de juegos? –Kailan lo hace besar el suelo de un putazo en la frente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Eiren es una hija bastarda de esa familia? –pregunta amenazante Kanda.

- Si me disculpas, no me interesa hablar contigo. –el chico ni lo mira, mantiene su mirada en Eiren y al hablarle sonó brusco y mostro desprecio.

Kanda dirige su mano a donde debería estar su espada, olvidado que se la quitaron en el aeropuerto, como se fueron sin permiso de la orden, no tomaron avión de la orden, y en los demás aviones no dejan portar armas disque por terrorismo y de más mamadas. En fin… no necesita espada para matarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender rayos eléctricos como si fuera una anguila eléctrica.

Lavi y Kailan se alejaron considerablemente. Kailan es la prudente y normalmente lo detendría, pero no está de jodido humor, el calor la pone de malas más que cualquier cosa.

- Oye Yuu-yuu, ¿bastardo es cuando naces fuera del matrimonio? –pregunta mirando a Kanda que cae estilo anime como los demás, se quedó callada y pensativa solo porque tenía esa duda.

- Sí, eso es ser bastarda. –le responde el pelinegro mientras se pone de pie y se acomoda los lentes.

- Ah, entonces no lo soy. Busco al viejo que es padre de mi madre. –comenta indiferente. –no sé cómo se llama. –comenta pensativa.

El chico se le quedo viendo y los demás saben que bajo esos lentes la está estudiando con la mirada cosa que comenzó a molestar a Kanda, tanta miradita le está removiendo los cojones.

- Ya veo porque te me hacías conocida… tus ojos te caracterizan como de nuestra familia, pero pensé eras alguna bastarda de mi padre o del abuelo. –responde con simpleza quitándose los lentes, mostrando unos ojos del mismo color que los de Eiren, sorprendiéndolos.

- _Y yo que pensé que los ojos de nee-san eran únicos, pero al parecer en su familia materna muchos los tienes. _

- Venga, ¿apoco todos los Knightley tienen ojos rojos? –Eiren entrecierra los ojos hacia él.

- Todo aquel que tenga nuestra sangre sí, porque es símbolo de nuestra magia. –le responde indiferente. –los ojos de todos son rojos.

- Tendrán conjuntivitis. –comenta burlón Lavi a Kailan y a esta le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Déjate de juegos. –Kailan le codea las costillas.

- Mi nombre es Elián Knightley y soy tu primo. –el chico extiende su mano hacia Eiren en forma de saludo.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que eres mi primo? –Eiren entrecierra los ojos.

- Porque la hermana de mi padre ha sido el único miembro de la familia que se ha casado con alguien fuera de la familia.

Eso si sorprendió a todos.

- Los Knightley son unos cochinos que cometen incesto. –le "susurra" Lavi a Kailan y esta tuvo que admitir que está de acuerdo.

Elián si lo escucho no lo demuestra, de hecho parece que para él ellos no existen.

- _Que suerte que mi madre no saliera mongolita. –_Eiren está realmente aliviada por eso.

- Ven, la casa no está lejos, de hecho la has estado rodeando. –comenta el chico comenzando a caminar.

Los cuatro al mismo tiempo miran lo que han estado rodeando viendo una mansión enrome, pensaron que era un condominio cuando la rodeaban.

- ¿Vienes?... puedes traer a tus amigos. –el chico unos pasos más adelante se ha detenido y se ha puesto de nuevo las gafas de sol, pero Kailan y Kanda sintieron que cuando dijo ese "amigos" mostro desprecio, ese tipo comienza a retorcerles el hígado, en una de estas lo vendrán matando.

Lavi y Eiren se miran entre sí, se encoge de hombros y comienzan a seguirlo. El par de peli-azules viéndose muy sombríos los siguen, seguro en esa casa hay como refrescarse, es lo único por lo que no han matado al idiota que los puede llevar a donde quieren llegar.

- Debo de admitir que te pareces mucho a tu madre, solo que tu tono de piel es más claro. –comenta el chico cuando Eiren lo alcanzo, caminando a la par de ella y Lavi.

- ¿La conociste? –Eiren muestra curiosidad.

- No… el abuelo tiene una foto de ella en su estudio. Tenía más o menos tu edad, supongo fue tomada antes de que se fugara con ese padre tuyo.

No, no es su imaginación, el par de peli-azules notaron que ese chico habla con desprecio hacia todo ser que no tenga que ver con su familia, porque a Eiren es a la única entre ellos a la que le habla de un igual.

- _Si todos en esa familia se casan entre ellos… ¿no me dirás que ese desgraciado planea algo con Eiren? –_Kanda afila su mirada, ahora resulta que hasta de los primos de ella se tiene que cuidar.

* * *

><p>Entraron a los dominios Knightley porque eso es lo que parece, ya que pasando la barda son como varios condominios adentro, de hecho parece una ciudad adentro. Por lo que no pueden dejar de ver curiosos a su alrededor.<p>

- El principio no es tan agradable, viven los miembros de la rama más baja de la familia. –comenta indiferente Elián.

- ¿Y en que rama estas tú? –pregunta curiosa Eiren.

- En la principal. El abuelo es líder de la rama principal.

Y no dejan de sorprenderse.

- ¿Ósea que es dueño de todo esto? –pregunta Eiren.

- Si, como de las empresas y negocios de la familia. –Elián agita una mano restándole importancia.

- _Yo pensé que nadie le hacía competencia a los Cross en riquezas… me he equivocado. –_Lavi silba sorprendido.

- _¿Por qué no me sorprende que oto-san se haya robado la hija de un hombre rico y por lo que veo poderoso en Grecia? –_Kailan sonríe nerviosa teniendo una gran gota de sudor en su nuca.

- _Me haré la nieta consentida del ruco para que me deje su herencia. –_los ojos de Eiren brillan de forma avariciosa y Kanda que camina a su lado la mira de reojo con ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

><p>No fue sorpresa que la casa principal fuera una mansión. Los cuatro se encuentran sentados en los lujos sillones del salón principal bebiendo los refrescos que la servidumbre les trajo y comiendo los aperitivos que les dijeron en lo que esperan a que llegue Elián que fue a avisarle a su abuelo que Eiren está ahí.<p>

- Esto es vida, si hay climita. –Lavi se recarga en el sillón, viéndose bobalicón.

- Como pocas veces estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lavi-kun. –Kailan que está sentada a su lado también se recarga en el respaldo, siente que volvió a la vida, ambos se voltean a ver y se sonríen.

El pelirrojo le acomoda atrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello haciéndola sonrojar, ambos van acercando sus rostros poco a poco mientras van cerrando los ojos y cuando están por besarse la puerta se abre haciendo que el ruido los saque de la burbuja en que se metieron y volteen viendo a Elián—_ya sin lentes oscuros, ahora trae unos lentes de aumento con armazón delgado que lo hacen ver intelectual y más apuesto—_ a quien fulminaron con la mirada por interrumpirlos.

Alado del pelinegro esta un anciano de aproximadamente unos sesenta años quien toma del brazo al chico. El anciano tiene una poblada barba tan blanca como su cabello. Es de cuerpo robusto y es alto, se nota que en sus tiempos de juventud fue un hombre apuesto, ahora su piel esta arrugada y con manchas por la edad. Sus ojos los tiene cerrados.

- ¡En tu cara por no ser rápido e intentar beso telenovela! –exclama Eiren, apuntándolo de forma burlona.

- Dan asco. –comenta Kanda indiferente.

- ¡No molesten desgraciados! –exclama Lavi indignado mientras Kailan desea ser tragada por la tierra, se metió en su burbuja que olvido que no estaban solos y por lo que nota los estaban viendo.

El anciano hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el alboroto. Elián se aclara la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿Cuántas personas dices que vinieron con ella? –pregunta con desagrado el anciano haciendo que los peli-azules frunzan el ceño, comienzan a sentirse como leprosos en esos dominios.

- Tres.

El anciano asintió y volteo su rostro al frente.

- Sean bienvenidos, espero los hayan atendido bien. –dice con educación como buen anfitrión pero Kanda y Kailan no son idiotas, notan que lo dice por mera cortesía, se le nota que le desagrada su presencia ahí.

- Los pastelillos no estaban tan buenos… pero no me quejo. –comenta Lavi encogiéndose de hombros.

- De hecho ya lo estás haciendo. –comenta con mofa Eiren.

- ¡Ups! –Lavi se rasca la nuca "apenado".

Kailan y Kanda los miran con ojos entrecerrados o estos no notan la antipatía que se siente ahí o simplemente les vale madre… le van a la segunda.

Al anciano se le nota fácilmente que le desagrado la contestación del chico que hablo y la chica que comento, como si lo desaprobara.

Elián guió al hombre hacia uno de los sillones donde el hombre se quedó y Elián se quedó de pie a su lado pareciendo un perro guardián.

- _Lambiscón… seguro busca que le deje la herencia. –_Kailan y Kanda miran al pelinegro con ojos entrecerrados.

- Les presento a mi abuelo, el jefe de la familia; Dorian Knightley. –dice educado Elián.

- Me llamo Kailan Cr…

- No me interesa. Estoy aquí por quien se dice mi nieta, los demás son solo acompañantes –el anciano alza la mano.

Kailan lo fulmina con la mirada, Kanda y Lavi fruncen el ceño, el pelirrojo molesto por cómo le hablo ese viejo a Kailan que intentaba ser educada, los otros dos comenzando a odiar al viejo.

- ¿Eiren me dijiste? –el anciano voltea hacia donde está su nieto.

- Si.

- _Ni el nombre de su nieta se sabe. –_Kanda y Kailan cada segundo les desagrada el anciano.

- Eiren acércate quiero ver si es verdad que te pareces a tu madre. –ordena el anciano.

- ¿Verme? Sino ni vez viejo. –comenta Eiren con burla y el anciano frunce el ceño mientras Elián ensancha los ojos.

Que su hermana sea mal educada esta vez le gusto a Kailan que sonríe con mofa y burla como los otros dos.

- Esa forma de hablar… no me cabe duda que eres hija de ese hombre. –le dice con desagrado el anciano. –acércate niña.

- Odio el olor a viejo. –Eiren se cruza de brazos y ladea su rostro a un lado viéndose berrinchuda.

- Sí, es desagradable. –apoya Lavi asintiendo, dándole la razón.

Ver la cara del viejo no tiene precio, al par de peli-azules les está gustando mucho esta vez que Eiren sea bocona. En cuanto Elián se muestra sorprendido, nadie le ha hablado así a su abuelo, el más osado es su hermano aun así él nunca le ha faltado al respeto.

- Oigo más Cross en ti que Knightley… fue absurdo pensar que buscabas para tomar el camino correcto y del cual tu madre se desvió. –el anciano muestra más desagrado. –acércate solo quiero verificar lo que Elián ha dicho.

- Hazlo, que luego cuando muera te perseguirá como fantasma. –aconseja Lavi. –solo tapate la nariz mana.

- ¿Acaso ese mocoso es tu hermano? –pregunta molesto el anciano, tan imprudente y irrespetuoso como un Cross que se creen los amos del mundo.

- Cuñado. –Lavi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Mi hermana menor es la que se iba a presentar pero no la dejaste. –Eiren se pone de pie y camina hacia el anciano, llegando a él, ya viendo mejor el rostro del anciano al tenerlo más cerca. –comprueba anciano que me parezco mucho a la hija que le diste la espalda solo porque escogió a un Cross.

En momento así Kailan siente admiración por su hermana y Kanda orgullo. En cuanto Elián esta incrédulo, esa chica le ha faltado el respeto a su abuelo más de lo que se lo han faltado en todos los años que lo conoce, todo el mundo respeta y teme a su abuelo no solo por ser la cabecilla sino porque es el más poderoso de la familia.

El anciano teniendo esa mueca de enojo, desaprobación e indignación alzo sus manos, tocando el rostro de Eiren, tanteándolo, sintiéndolo y viendo a través de sus manos. Entonces los ojos del anciano se abrieron mostrando sorpresa dejando ver ese rojo opaco y vacío en la pupila, que sin lugar a dudas un día fue tan roja como los ojos de sus dos nietos presentes.

- Su misma nariz, sus mismos labios, sus mismos rasgos. –susurra y sus nietos que están cerca fueron los únicos que lo oyeron, los ojos del anciano mostraron algo de melancolía en la mirada incluso tristeza que duro solo por unos segundos. –no cabe duda que eres hija de Elaine como tampoco no cabe duda que eres hija de ese hombre. –al referirse a Edrick muestra rencor que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, en eso no lo culpa, cualquier padre sentiría eso hacia Marian o Edrick si estos posan sus ojos en sus hijas. – ¿y bien? ¿A qué has venido a buscarme? –pregunta dejando de tocarle el rostro y Eiren se enderezo. – ¿tu padre te boto? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Votarme el viejo? –pregunta como si la idea fuera absurda. –si le batallo para que me de mi espacio cuando lo veo. –con indiferencia agita una mano restándole importancia. –y cuando llegue aquí y vi lo jodidamente millonario que eres pensé que no sería nada malo ser tu heredera. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

Si, ella no tiene vergüenza, pero como el viejo les cae mal no le dijeron nada el par de peli-azules. En cuanto el anciano en lugar de enojarse rio entre dientes y Elián no deja de sorprenderse, su prima es muy descarada.

- Pero la razón por la que en verdad vine es porque quiero saber si sabes algo sobre la maldición, sé que aún no sabes cómo quitarla o de ser así no estaría tu pequeña ciudad llena de viejos ciegos. Pero al menos quiero saber si sabes cómo atrasarla…

- ¿Para qué querrías atrasarla? ¿Aun tienes mínimo cinco años de luz. –comenta sin mucho interés el anciano.

- Si así fuera hubiera venido cinco años y once meses después, pero no, aquí me tienes. Solo me queda un mes antes de que pierda la vista por completo y necesito que me digas si hay una forma de atrasar lo inevitable para que me dé tiempo de terminar con la maldición.

El anciano ha vuelto a ensanchar los ojos al igual que Elián. Los demás se mantienen al margen, saben que es esa clase de conversación de familia y no les interesa meterse. Lavi está más interesado en comer, muere de hambre.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? Te hacia veinte a lo mucho.

- Esa edad tengo viejo. –responde exasperada la sorpresa sigue reflejándose en el rostro de los otros dos.

- Imposible, deberías estarla perdiendo a los veinticinco como mínimo.

- Si, si, si… desperté mi magia muy chica y ha crecido mucho, tu nieta es una prodigio que por culpa de eso se está quedando ciega. –Eiren agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Elián me recuerdas que edad tienes. –El anciano voltea hacia donde está su nieto y Eiren frunce el ceño porque salga con eso cuando debería responderle si sabe o no como atrasar la ceguera.

- Veintitrés.

- ¿Y cuánto dijo el médico de la familia que te queda más o menos?

- Un año. –responde apretando con fuerza los puños.

El anciano se queda pensativo un rato y a Eiren comienza a aparecerle un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, está por sacarle sopa al anciano agitándolo pero este alza su rostro hacia donde esta ella.

- Tus amigos y tú deben estar cansados. Los sirvientes les arreglaran habitaciones para que descansen, son bienvenidos… mañana hablaremos y te diré como evitar que pierdas la vista completamente en un mes, si haces lo que te digo posiblemente podrías tener un año más de luz en tus ojos.

Eiren, Kanda, Lavi y Kailan muestran sorpresa, si hay una forma para alargar la perdida de vista, eso les trajo esperanza.

- Mandare a alguien para que recojan sus cosas del hotel, así que dale el nombre del hotel a Elián.

- ¿Ya decidiste que dormiré aquí esta noche? –Eiren se muestra burlona.

- Mi nieta y sus invitados no se quedaran en hoteluchos de esta ciudad pudiéndose quedar en el mejor lugar de Grecia. –responde con simpleza mientras se pone de pie con la ayuda de Elián. –encárgate de que tu prima y sus amigos estén cómodos, después vas a mi despacho. –le ordena a su nieto que asintió.

Ahora sin la ayuda de su nieto se dirigió hacia la puerta, despacio pero sin chocar con nada.

- Creo que le gustaste al viejo. –comenta Lavi poniéndose de pie cuando el viejo salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró. – ¡has subido un escalón para quedarte con su herencia! –exclama alzando sus manos y Eiren las choca con las de él.

- Tengo la herencia del viejo y ahora la de la momia en mis manos. –los ojos de Eiren tornan forma de dólares.

Kailan y Kanda los miran con ojos entrecerrados ante lo descarados y desvergonzados que son, mientras Elián los mira incrédulos.

- ¿Me harás tu tesorero? –Lavi la mira mostrando su mejor cara de lindura.

- ¡Claro compadre! –ambos chocan sus manos y son rodeados por un aura brillante.

- _Idiotas. –_Kanda y Kailan suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Elián acompaño a los chicos hacia sus habitaciones. Ya dejaron a Kailan y Lavi en sus respectiva habitación.<p>

- Esta será tu habitación. –comenta serio mirando a Kanda a la vez que abre la puerta y se hace a un lado para que pase, pero la primera en pasar es Eiren.

- Me gusta. –comenta emocionada dejándose caer acostada en la cama y Kanda de lo más tranquilo se adentra observándola curioso.

- Eiren está habitación es para tu amigo la tuya…

- Dormiré en la misma habitación que Yuu-yuu. –Eiren se sienta y le hace el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

Elián muestra algo de sorpresa, para que esos dos duerman juntos es obvio porque tienen alguna clase de relación romántica, y su rostro mostró desaprobación que Kanda noto y le sonrío altanero provocando desagrado en el pelinegro.

- No creo que al abuelo le parezca…

- No te preocupes, yo no necesito lamerle el culo al abuelo y hacer lo que él quiera para quedarme con su dinero, primito. –Eiren le sonríe de forma socarrona y burlona.

Elián frunce el ceño, es como si ella le hubiera dando a entender que él si lo hace. En cuanto Kanda ríe entre dientes a la vez que se sienta alado de Eiren, mirando de forma burlona al pelinegro.

- La cena será servida en un par de horas, se les mandara a llamar cuando este para que estén listos. –sin más Elián cierra la puerta.

- Ya sé porque mi madre escapo en busca de aventura. –comenta Eiren poniéndose de pie para sentarse a horcadas en las piernas de Kanda que puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello. –son muy aburridos en esta casa, es obvio que se revelaría o se suicidaría, que bueno que escogió lo primero o esta belleza no hubiera nacido. –comenta juguetona disfrutando el cómo Kanda le mordisquea el cuello.

Kanda fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar al escote de la blusa y le mordió un pecho de forma juguetona, sacándole un jadeo.

- Muero por un baño. –le dice ronco, alzando el rostro.

- ¡Wii…! ¡Un baño con Yuu-yuu! –exclama emocionada, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el baño, adora los baños con Kanda, son muy excitantes y placenteros.

Kanda se pone de pie sonriendo de forma torcida al verle la reacción, a él también le encantan los baños con Eiren, son demasiado excitantes, relajantes y placenteros. Sintiendo ya su verga ansiosa se quita la playera y la avienta al suelo mientras camina hacia el baño de la habitación.

* * *

><p>- <em>Venga, aunque el abuelo y nieto sean unos hijos de puta que nos ven y hablan como leprosos en sus terrenos uno tiene que ser educado y hacer presencia de quienes te invitan a cenar.<em>

No hace mucho que un sirviente le aviso que la cena estará lista, así que se ve a Kailan salir de su habitación usando un lindo vestido color blanco, es ceñido del pecho y suelto debajo del pecho hasta abajo, es de tirantes y tiene un escote cuadrado, le llega diez centímetros arriba de las rodillas. Las sandalias que usa son de piso. Su largo cabello lo trae trenzado de lado, dejando caer algunos mechones cortos en sus mejillas.

La chica se dirige a la habitación de alado que es la de Lavi, a ese se lo tiene que llevar de las orejas como seguramente a su hermana también, algo le dice que esos mal educados dejarían plantados a los anfitriones, y ahorita no les conviene cuando ellos saben una forma de cómo hacer que su hermana no quede ciega en un mes.

Kailan se detiene frente a la puerta, se alisa el vestido… ¿Qué? Es su novio, es normal que se quiera ver bien para él. Apenas está por tocar pero detiene su puño a medio centímetro de la puerta y su expresión se pone seria a la vez que alza su otra mano hacia su costado y de su mano comienza a salir magia hielo congelando todo el pasillo y la flama que se dirigía hacia ella.

- _Sí que aquí no saben tratar a sus invitados. –_Kailan voltea molesta viendo como de la escultura de hielo de flama se asoma un chico.

Es muy apuesto y aparenta tener la edad de ellos, de hecho le haya cierto parecido a su hermana en unas facciones, en especial en los ojos y en el cabello. Pero se parece mucho más a Elián, solo que es más alto y aunque sus músculos no son exagerados, al ser más robusto de Elián se ve más cuadrado. Sus facciones son marcada y muy apuestas, teniendo un tono de piel algo bronceado cosa normal con el clima y la arena de ese país. Su extensa melena de lacio cabello negro lo tiene recogido en una coleta media, cayéndole unos rebeldes mechones en la cara y su cabello le llega abajo del cuello. Viste un bermuda color blanco con algunos bolsillos como adorno, una playera de tirantes que se le ciñe y deja ver un gran tatuaje de un dragón en su brazo derecho. Usa sandalias de estar en casa de color negras. Y en su oído tiene varios aretes de arcillo a lo largo de todo el hélix del oído.

El chico mira sorprendido la escultura de hielo en la que se convirtió su flama para después mirar a Kailan sonriéndole, dejando ver unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas al sonreír, cosa que lo hace ver aún más apuesto.

- Pensé que me contrastarías el ataque con magia fuego pero no pensé que tuvieras magia hielo también, prima. –comenta con algo de emoción mientras se acerca a ella.

- _Pensaba que era Eiren y me estaba probando. –_Kailan alza ambas cejas. –me confundes, no soy Eiren, soy su hermana, así que no somos primos. –le dice educada pero hasta cierto punto sonando cortante, ya noto que en esa familia los que no tienen su sangre son como mierda para ellos.

- ¿Y eso no te hace mi prima? –el chico alza una de sus cejas.

- Eiren y yo no somos hijas de la misma madre.

El chico silba mostrando impresión burlona.

- Veo que eso que dicen que el esposo de la tía es un mujeriego es cierto. –comenta con mofa y Kailan frunce el ceño, después de todo es su padre, no le gusta que hablen mal de su familia aunque lo que digan sea cierto. –Alexis Knightley, un gusto. –sonriéndole de forma encantadora le extiende la mano.

- Kailan Cross. –se presenta educada y dándole la mano, bueno, ya vio que no todos ahí son unas bastardo racistas.

Pero nada más tomo la mano del chico este la jalo hacia ella haciendo que sus cuerpos choquen, Kailan molesta alza la mirada pero él con su otra mano le toma la barbilla y acerca su rostro al de ella.

- Cuando te vi pensé que iba a tener que pelearte a Elián, pero es una suerte que no seas la prima. –le dice coqueto y provocativo. –podríamos divertirnos mucho el tiempo que estés aquí Kailan.

El chico inclina más su rostro dispuesto a besarla y Kailan tiene el ceño fruncido preparando su rodilla para darle en los huevos, le cagan esos estúpidos que por ser guapos ya se creen que pueden tener a la mujer que les viene en gana.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a un sombrío Lavi a quien tomó del brazo alejándola de Alexis y sin darse cuenta salvándolo de una patada en los huevos. El pelinegro alza la mirada viendo a un amenazante pelirrojo.

- ¿Estás bien Kai-chan? ¿No se te pego la lepra? –Lavi voltea hacia Kailan y le alza la barbilla, ella lo fulmina con la mirada, y es que le quito la oportunidad de darle una patada en los huevos a ese arrogante.

Alexis frunce el ceño indignado, pero ensancha los ojos cuando ve que el pelirrojo une sus labios con los de Kailan que coloco sus manos en el pecho intentando alejarlo, pero es como empujar una roca. Él le muerde el labio inferior sacándole un jadeo que Lavi aprovecho para adentrar su lengua y ella termino cediendo al beso, es que el bastardo sabe tan bien pero en especial besa tan bien que le es difícil resistírsele mucho.

La falta de aire hace que rompan el beso, Kailan respira agitada y aun esta algo afectada por el beso. Mientras que Lavi respirando agitado voltea a ver de forma retadora a Alexis que le regresa la mirada mostrando desagrado y también reto.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo más primo? –el "primo" lo dice en un tono burlón.

- De hecho quería saber dónde está Eiren, vine a acompañarla al comedor… y no me digas primo, basura. –Alexis lo mira con desdén.

Kailan frunce el ceño, se equivocó ese también es racista hacia los de su familia, solo que al parecer solo a los hombres.

- _El típico niño rico y guapo. –_Kailan roda los ojos, toda la familia materna de su hermana le está cayendo mal.

- ¿Basura? ¿Cuándo la basura se convirtió en oro? –Lavi le sonríe con burla y el chico afila su mirada. A Kailan le pareció divertida los diálogos que han cruzado esos dos, en especial ver que Lavi maneja muy bien a los hombres que no son Tyki. –Kai-chan ¿sabes dónde es la habitación de Eiren? Es que ya me calo el olor a patético de este tío, así que quiero que se vaya a buscar ya a la loca. –comenta burlón mirando a su novia.

- Mira imbécil… —Alexis le dio un empujón a Lavi que solo consiguió ladearle un lado el costado donde lo golpe, molestando a Kailan. –más te vale tengas respeto, esta es mi casa y tú eres un simple intruso en ella.

- Me pareció que el viejo dueño de esta casa se refirió a invitado, no intruso. –Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –como sea… creo que la habitación de Eiren y Yuu-pon es esa de ahí, ve con ellos junto con tu aroma a patético.

- ¡Pendejo! –Alexis esta por tomarlo de las solapas pero Kailan lo empujo colocándole una mano en el pecho y poniéndose de perfil en medio de ambos. – ¡ven idiota ¿o necesitas que tu novia te proteja?!—Lavi le sonríe con burla enojándolo más.

- Él no necesita que lo proteja, pero no quiero hacer esperar más a los anfitriones de esta casa, tengo modales. –dice seria y firme Kailan.

Alexis bufa y da media vuelta, alejándose de ahí ante la mirada burlona de Lavi y la indiferente de Kailan.

- ¿Por qué mi Kai-chan tiene que ser tan bonita? Todos se la quieren ligar. –dice aniñada, abrazándola de forma melosa mientras restriega su mejilla con la de ella, haciéndola sonrojar, aun no se acostumbra a que invada mucho su espacio personal. –y para rematar no solo es muy bonita sino mona y además tiene el imán de la sangre Cross, tengo que tener siempre un ojo en ti Kai-chan y mira que solo tengo uno, así que te quedas con el único ojo que tengo.

- Ridículo. –comenta divertida, pero se le escapa un gemido y se sonroja más cuando siente la respiración de Lavi en su oído, es muy sensible de esa zona.

Kailan se estremece, poniéndosele la piel chinita al sentir como él le besa el lóbulo de la oreja y va bajando en un camino de besos hacia su cuello sacándole otro gemido, así que lo empujo haciéndolo caer de pompas.

- ¡No es bueno dejar esperando a los anfitriones! –exclama rápidamente, algo nerviosa y dándole la espalda, caminando a paso largo hacia la habitación de su hermana.

Lavi la mira alejarse mostrando resignación en la mirada combinada con algo de diversión, sabe que sus caricias y besos le afectan tanto como a él, pero debe de admitir que ella tiene un autocontrol mucho mejor que él suyo.

- _Kai-chan me la pondrás muy difícil. –_una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro mientras se pone de pie.

* * *

><p>Eiren viste una falda de mezclilla de corte recto que se le ciñe al cuerpo y le queda unos veinte centímetros arriba de las rodillas, una blusa sttrapple negra de licra y ceñida. Su largo cabello lo trae suelto. En cuanto Kanda viste unos jeans negros y una playera blanca que se le ciñe al cuerpo y es de mangas largas.<p>

Ambos están descalzos. Eiren apoyada en la pared siendo acorralada por Kanda que la besa en la boca de forma apasionada, usando la lengua que juguetea con la de ella, le ha alzado la pierna derecha a la altura de su cadera para así él tener libre acceso al sexo de ella, con el que hace chocar su entrepierna. Y Eiren le rodea el cuello y con sus manos le acaricia la nuca.

- ¿Te quitaras la falda? –pregunta agitado, amenazante y ronco cuando rompió el beso, bajando sus labios a la barbilla.

- ¿No dijiste que me la quitarías tú? –le dice juguetona, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más acceso a que le bese el cuello, sintiendo como succiona con la intensión de dejarle chupetones.

- Te la quitare y la quemare. –le dice ronco y sombrío, le caga que use shorts y faldas rabonas, enseña mucha pierna con ellos y ella cada que se cambia lo reta a que le destruya dicha prenda, de hecho para que se pusiera un jodido pantalón cuando salieron del hotel para ir a ese estúpido viaje de turismo tuvo que destruirle antes un par de short que la desgraciada se puso, el segundo de ellos más rabón que el anterior, casi se le veían las nalgas con ese, gruñe ronco de recordar cómo se le vio, si, le gusta a él vérselos pero no dejara que los demás la vean con ellos.

La puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a Kailan con un pie alzado a todo estilo karateca, lleva más de cinco minutos tocando y ellos o no la oyen o la ignoran. Kanda gruñe furioso, odia que los interrumpan y que los vean en mero faje porque siente que invaden su intimidad.

- Qué envidia, apesta a sexo aquí. –comenta con lamento Lavi que esta alado de Kailan, lleva más de una semana sin sexo, ya hasta se le olvido como se hace—_solo payasea, lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida y ese condenado sexo es lo que mejor aprendió. _

Kailan furiosa camina a grandes zancadas hacia dónde están esos dos y toma a Kanda de la coleta, alejándolo de su hermana.

- ¡No te lo lleves imoto! –exclama dramática Eiren, estirando su mano hacia Kanda.

- ¡Suéltame jodida enana! ¡Ya verás cómo te va! – Kanda también se muestra sombrío, extraña su espada, quiere rebanar a esa enana.

- ¡Hace más de quince minutos que nos llamaron para la cena y ustedes andan de calientes! –es lo único que dice Kailan saliendo de la habitación llevándose a Kanda consigo sin soltarle la coleta y Kanda manotea intentando hacer que lo suelte, no ha hecho que Eiren se ponga un pantalón y esa enana se lo lleva.

No espera a su hermana sabe que lo seguirá si se lleva a Kanda, y Lavi ira con ella o sabe lo que le pasa sino lo hace, si lo tiene bien amaestrado.

- Te envidio perra. –Lavi mira con ojos entrecerrados y rencorosos a Eiren.

- Envídiame perro, los hombres aflojan más rápido que las mujeres, y Kailan que no es como las demás tardara más en aflojar en especial con alguien como tú. –dice con mueca de ser supremo.

- ¡Aww...! triste pero cierto. –Lavi baja la cabeza derrotado.

* * *

><p>En el grande y elegante comedor se encuentra sentado en la cabecera Dorian teniendo una expresión fría. A su derecha se encuentra sentado Ares el hijo mayor de Dorian.<p>

Ares no muestra tener unos cuarenta años, tiene facciones masculinas, maduras y apuestas, su parecido con su padre es sorprendente, y Elián se parece a él, lógico que Ares tiene facciones más maduras que las de su hijo y más jóvenes que las de su padre. Sus ojos los tiene cerrados como su padre, pero lo que lo diferencia es que sus muecas son más relajadas. Lleva puesto un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa de mangas largas las cuales las lleva dobladas hasta los hombros.

Alado de Ares esta su esposa; Iris. Es una mujer muy hermosa de larga y lacia melena color chocolate. Aparenta tener más o menos la misma edad que su esposo. Y tiene unos lentes oscuros tapando sus ojos ocultando su ceguera. A pesar de los lentes se dejan ver sus facciones que son hermosas y refinadas, aunque esa expresión de seriedad y frialdad le quita atractivo. Lleva puesto un elegante vestido de coctel color marfil, sin mangas y mercando la figura de su cuerpo, es una mujer muy delgada, casi no tiene curvas pero lo que si resalta en ella son lo torneado de sus piernas.

Alado de la mujer está sentado un niño de no más de trece años. Es muy bonito, se parece mucho a Iris; su madre. Tiene incluso el mismo color de cabello, que es corto y algo alborotado. Pero aunque se parezca a su madre sus expresiones son más relajadas como las de su padre. El pequeño tiene los ojos cerrados y alado de su silla hay un pequeño bastón. Viste un bermuda rojo y una playera blanca con un dibujo infantil al frente.

Del lado izquierdo de la mesa se encuentra la silla vacía, después está sentado Elián y alado de Elián Alexis que tiene expresión de malas pulgas desde que regreso de buscar a su prima con la cual no vino.

- Que pocos modales, nos ha hecho esperar quince minutos. –Iris muestra enojo, indignación y desagrado. – ¿Qué no se supone que irías por ella Alexis? –reprime a su hijo mirándolo molesta.

- Tuve inconvenientes. –Alexis desvía su rostro no dispuesto a decir más.

- Calma… tal vez le da pena. Después de todos somos unos desconocidos para ella. –Ares sonríe levemente, mostrándose amigable.

- ¿Pena? ¿Ella? –Elián ríe entre dientes. –no la conoces. –dice con seguridad.

- Si es hija de Elaine seguro que no conoce la vergüenza. –comenta divertido Ares, sintiéndose nostálgico, su hermana siempre hizo y dijo lo que pensaba o sentía.

En cuanto Iris mostro desagrado.

- ¿Es bonita? –el pequeño Andru se muestra muy curioso a la vez emocionado por conocerla.

- Mucho.

Todos miran sorprendidos a Dorian que fue el que respondió, los que están ciegos no lo miran pero voltearon hacia donde lo escucharon hablar.

La puerta del comedor se abre haciendo que todos volteen viendo a Eiren con brazos alzados y sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y atrás de ella los demás.

- ¡Ya llego tu nieta consentida, momia! –exclama enérgica.

- ¡Y su mejor amigo! –Lavi se coloca a su lado alzando los brazos.

Kailan y Kanda sintiendo pena ajena están dispuestos a pasar desapercibidos y regresar de donde vinieron, pero como que Eiren y Lavi adquirieron poderes elásticos y de flexibilidad porque sin voltear estiraron su mano y los tomaron del cuello de la ropa y los jalaron para que no escapen.

- Que mal educada y grosera. –murmura Iris indignada.

Ares y Andru se tapan la boca ocultando una sonrisa y reprimiendo la risa. Alexis parpadea, mirándola mostrándose incrédulo, para después mirar de arriba abajo a su prima, es verdad, es guapa pero a él le gustan con más delantera. Elián ya no le sorprende, con lo poco que la conoce ve algo así normal en ella.

- Ven Eiren, siéntate aquí. –ordena el anciano apuntando la silla a su lado izquierdo.

- ¿Viste? Acabo de llegar y ya me dan el lado izquierdo del viejo, en un par de días tendré el derecho. –le dice mirando a Lavi y codeándole las costillas.

Ares no lo resistió más y soltó la carcajada haciendo que todos volteen hacia él.

- Lo siento, no lo pude resistir. –comenta divertido.

- Eiren toma asiento ya, nos has hecho esperar mucho. –comenta el anciano.

- ¿No lo oíste viejo? Lo mejor siempre hace esperar. –dice con arrogancia.

- ¡Yey! –Lavi choca su mano con la de ella.

Kanda y Kailan saben bien lo que es la vergüenza ajena, con ellos la sienten siempre.

- Tus amigos pueden sentarse ahí. –el anciano apunta el final de la larga mesa, muy alejados de ellos.

Kailan y Kanda fruncen el ceño, enserio, odian a esa familia.

- ¿Para qué tan lejos viejo? Luego no te oigo y en especial no me oyes tú a mí, ya que no puedes verme al menos deléitate oyéndome. –comenta Lavi de lo más fresco sentándose caminando junto Eiren hacia la mesa y sentándose alado de Andru. – ¡ven Kai-chan siéntate aquí! –exclama palmeando la silla a su lado.

Iris y Dorian muestran desagrado ante el descaro y poca vergüenza de Lavi. Alexis lo fulmina con la mirada. Andru se ve sorprendido porque ese chico haya pasado por encima de la palabra de su abuelo y hecho lo que quiso. Y Ares se ve que se está divirtiendo.

Kailan algo avergonzada se sienta alado de Lavi, en otros casos no lo hubiera hecho pero quiere joder al viejo. Y Kanda como también quiere joder al viejo y darle la contra a esa familia de mierda se sienta alado de Alexis que lo mira con desagrado, pero Kanda lo ignora.

- Los jóvenes de hoy en día no respetan. –comenta Iris con desagrado.

Cuando Eiren está por sentarse Elián se pone de pie y como un caballero le mueve la silla.

- Gracias muchachote. –lo felicita como si fuera un perro palmeándole el hombro a Elián que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El anciano se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención.

- Él es tu tío Ares. –le dice serio mostrándole con un gesto de mano donde esta Ares haciendo que Eiren lo mira curiosa, notando que le sonríe amigable.

- Mucho gusto Eiren. –el hombre sin dejar de sonreírle se pone de pie. – ¿Puedo? –pregunta inclinándose hacia adelante.

Eiren entiende lo que quiere, con ese que se quedara ciega investigo cosas y sabe que tocando es como ellos se dan una idea de cómo son las personas. Así que la pelinegra se puso de pie y se inclinó permitiendo que el hombre le toque la cara.

- Te pareces a tu madre. –el hombre le sonríe cálidamente y Eiren se sintió rara, ese hombre le habla y pone muecas de cariño hacia ella siendo que apenas se conocen, se le hace imposible que alguien sienta eso. –Bienvenida, estoy encantado de conocerte Eiren. –el hombre se separa y sin borrar esa sonrisa se sienta.

- Gra… gracias. –responde Eiren sentándose.

Kailan, Lavi y Kanda la miran como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, por lo general Eiren cuando le dicen algo así ella sale con un comentario ególatra, ella nunca dice gracias. Los tres notan como incomoda Eiren se sentó.

- Siento mucho el parecido, Elián ¿me podrías decir que tanto es?. –pregunta amigable volteando hacia donde está su hijo.

- Mucho, solo el tono de piel las diferencia. –comenta cortésmente Elián.

- Mmmm… ahora que me fijo bien los ojos, Eiren los tiene más grandes. –comenta Alexis mirando de forma analítica a Eiren que volteo a verlo, eso de que hablen de ella como si no estuviera es… genial, ama que hablen de ella estando o no estando. –por cierto hola, soy Alexis, tu primo. –El chico le sonríe de forma encantadora.

Kanda mira de reojo a ese tal Alexis, su instinto le dice que es de los que peor le caen.

- Ella es mi esposa Iris. –le dice Ares haciendo que Eiren voltee, eso de ser la nueva conociendo a la familia es divertido la atención de todos está en ella.

- ¿Qué fue antes de ser tu esposa? ¿Prima, tía, hermana? –pregunta curiosa Eiren a la vez burlona, divirtiendo a Ares e indignado a Iris.

- Prima segunda. –responde mostrando la diversión. –y…

- ¡Yo soy Andru! –exclama emocionado alzando su mano haciendo que lo miren, Kailan se alzó hacia adelante para verlo, se oye muy enérgico y le dieron ganas de apretarle los cachetes.

Eiren inclina su rostro a un lado al verlo con los ojos cerrados.

- Abuelo quiero saber cómo es, ¿puedo? –pregunta educado y feliz volteando hacia donde está su abuelo.

- Adelante.

Andru se paró emocionado de su asiento y tomo el bastón.

- Lo siento. –dice al chocar con Lavi.

- No pasa nada. –le dice ayudándolo a salir de ese lado de la mesa.

Ciertamente ver que Andru también está ciego les hizo sentir intriga, se supone en esa familia son ciegos a cierta edad por el poder de su magia… Eiren se suponía era quien perdería la vista más joven ¿Se equivocaron? ¿Ese chico es más poderoso que Eiren?

Kailan, Lavi y Kanda siguen con la mirada a Andru que usando el bastón llego hacia donde esta Eiren que se volteo dejando que la toque, ese día ha sido muy toqueteada, ya se acostumbró. El chico le toco el rostro, tal y como lo hicieron ares y Dorian anteriormente.

- Es verdad, eres muy bonita, tendrá una hermana muy bonita. –Andru le sonríe emocionado a la vez que Elián la voltea a ver con reproche.

- Soy hermosa. –asegura con arrogancia Eiren. –pero ¿que no somos primos?

- _Esa es una contestación normal cuando la halagan. –_Kailan y Kanda asintieron dándose la razón.

- Los primos son como hermanos. –Andru amplía su sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú porque eres ciego? ¿Tan poderoso eres?

- ¡Nee-san! –exclama en forma de reproche Kailan, vale que tienen curiosidad pero su hermana se pasa de imprudente, eso podría herir al chico.

- Andru nació así. –explica serio Dorian.

- Aun no despierto mi magia. –Andru se rasca la nuca apenado.

Eso sí les sorprendió, no solo nace en una familia destinada a ser ciega sino que nació siéndolo. Kailan no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

Eiren acerca más su rostro al de él haciéndolo hacer su rostro hacia atrás algo sonrojado, se está acercando mucho y ella siguió acercándose hasta rosar su nariz con la de él.

- Pues eres muy guapo, lástima que no hayas visto que tanto… dan ganas de cometer. –le dice coqueta mordiéndole la nariz, sonrojándolo más.

Kailan mira hacia donde esta Kanda viéndolo sombrío y amenazante a la vez viendo a Eiren como una jodida infiel descarada.

- _Solo es un niño. –_a Kailan le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca porque se encele por eso.

En cuanto Lavi ríe entre dientes al ver a Kanda pero cuando mira a Elián notando que este mira molesto a su hermanito, alza una de sus cejas.

- Niña ten modales y compórtate como la dama que se supone eres. –la reprime Iris, no entiende porque Dorian no le dice nada siendo que él es muy recto con el comportamiento, solo se mantiene ahí dejando que ella diga lo que le venga en gana.

- ¡Puff! No sé qué es eso ni con que se come. –Eiren le sonríe de forma socarrona e Iris la fulmina con la mirada bajo sus lentes.

Alexis le está divirtiendo su prima como a Ares su sobrina. En cuanto Andru aún se siente sonrojado, es la primera vez que una mujer le dice guapo y aparte se acerca tan íntimamente a él, pero en especial que no muestra lastima hacia su condición.

- ¿Y cuándo vamos a comer? –pregunta Lavi curioso haciendo que las miradas asesinas de Iris, Dorian, Alexis y Elián se dirijan a él.

Kailan le codeándole las costillas en forma de reproche.

- Si, ya tengo hambre. –Eiren se soba la tripa.

- ¿Y quién crees que nos hizo esperar mucho? –Iris mira hacia ella con reproche.

- Iris. –la llama serio Dorian y esta se muestra indignada porque la reprima a ella y no a la mocosa que no solo es mal educada sino imprudente.

Lavi le alza el pulgar hacia su amiga y ella hacia él, sin hacer nada se ganó al abuelo y eso que antes de tocarle la cara la despreciaba.

- Regresa a tu lugar Andru. –le ordena el Dorian volteando hacia donde está su nieto, que apenado asintió y regreso a su lugar ayudándose con el bastón.

Dorian simplemente toma una pequeña campana y la hace sonar al instante la servidumbre entro trayendo consigo muchos platillos diferentes.

* * *

><p>No hace mucho que ha amanecido, en la cama se encuentra Kanda acostado atrás de Eiren a quien abraza de la cintura, ambos completamente dormidos y desnudos bajos las sabanas.<p>

La puerta lleva rato siendo tocada despertándolos, haciéndolos hacer mueca de molestia sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

- Abre tu Yuu-yuu. –le dice adormilada, acurrucándose entre las sabanas.

- Que sigan tocando, ya se cansaran. –Kanda tampoco abre los ojos y se acurruca más para volver a tomar el sueño, es madrugador por naturaleza, pero por culpa de Eiren se duerme casi amaneciendo y ahora ya no despierta tan temprano como comúnmente lo hace, le ha pegado lo flojo.

Pues al parecer quien toca no se ha cansado, al contrario la golpea con más ganas. Kanda sombrío se destapa, dejando ver su desnudes pero le vale mierda. Como un demonio sediento de sangre abre la jodida puerta valiéndole puta madre su desnudez y erección matutina.

La pobre sirvienta a la que se le ordeno darle un recado a Eiren en ese momento se asusta y sonroja al ver a ese tétrico hombre desnudo abrirle la puerta.

- El… el señor Dorian quiere hablar con la señorita Eiren… la espera en su despacho. –dice nerviosa y hasta tartamudeando.

Kanda le estampo la puerta en la cara y la empleada salió corriendo.

Kanda se dirige a la cama y le quita la sabana a Eiren, está muy enojado y excitado, no es una buena combinación, aunque Eiren si la considera buena.

Al sentir el frío matutino la pelinegra se acurruca, haciéndose ovillo, tiene los ojos cerrados y busca la sabana con la mano, pero hace una exclamación de sorpresa y abre los ojos cuando se siente jalada de las piernas y volteada quedando boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, alza la mirada viendo a Kanda de rodillas en medio de sus piernas.

- ¿Qué mierda…? –exclama destanteada.

- Te busca tu jodido abuelo. Más te vale que vayas nada más termine contigo, seguro te dirá como cojones alargues el proceso de quedarte ciega, nada más te lo diga nos largamos de esta jodida casa. –le dice sombrío y enojado.

Eiren parpadea intentando digerir la información, aun esta adormilada, pero grita cuando Kanda comienza a entrar en ella de forma brusca, haciéndola hacer una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Joder, no estoy mojada, duele! –le grita enojada, ahora si despertándose.

- ¡Mierda! –sí, duele intentar entrar en ella cuando no está mojada, no solo a ella sino a él también, ni siquiera puede entrar más, solo entro la mitad de su verga.

Así que la toma del brazo y la jala para que quede sentada aun con media verga dentro y la toma de la cintura alzándola para que su cara quede a la altura de sus pechos, tomando uno en sus labios comenzando a mamar hasta ponerlo duro, excitándola con eso para que se moje y él poder entrar.

- Oye Yuu, no soy una jodida muñeca. –le dice ofendida, la ha estado moviendo con facilidad y como si fuera una jodida muñeca de trapo.

Kanda la ignoro y siguió jugando con su pecho, y bueno, ella comenzó a sentir placer y ahora los gemidos remplazan sus protestas.

* * *

><p>Como si su casa se tratara Eiren entra al despacho cojeando y su abuelo que está sentado tras el escritorio deja de golpetear la madera del mueble de sus dedos, en una muestra de impaciencia, alzando el rostro hacia la puerta.<p>

- _Jodido Yuu se pasó, me duele hasta para caminar… no fue mi culpa que lo despertaran. –_Eiren cierra la puerta con brusquedad.

- ¿Eiren? –sospecha que es ella, nadie entra a su despacho sin pedir permiso, nunca lo han hecho y sospecha que ella será la única irrespetuosa que lo haga.

Eiren no le responde y se pone a ver el estudio, es grande, lleno de estantes con libros, muebles y cosas que lo adornan muy caras, lo que la hace silbar.

- ¿Cuándo mueras me dejaras todo esto? –pregunta con interés haciendo reír entre dientes al viejo.

- Eres tan descarada y cínica como tu padre, a la vez caprichosa y sinvergüenza como tu madre.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Saque lo mejor de mis progenitores. –dice con arrogancia, sentándose frente del escritorio, pero salto y se mordió el labio para no gemir de dolor, sentarse como lo hizo le dolió hasta el alma, agradece que el viejo este ciego.

Así que más cuidadosa se sentó y cruzo sus piernas.

- Hablando de eso… tengo una duda, ¿heredaste la magia de tu padre?

- Sí, pero no me gusta usarla al menos que sea necesario. –comenta sin mucho interés, su interés está puesto en hacer chocar esas bolitas de metal que están sobre el escritorio, son de esas que si mueves una golpea a las otras y se van balanceando como un péndulo, golpeándose entre ellas. –prefiero ser yo la que pelee con mis enemigos, quemándolos y mofándome de ello. –el anciano al oír eso mostro orgullo.

- Tengo que admitir que la magia Cross es interesante y que tú, una de mis nietas la posea al igual que la magia fuego de nuestra familia.

- Kai-chan también heredo la de su madre y la de padre. –comenta Eiren ahora jugando con un rompe cartas en sus manos. –_y yo que pensé que ya no existían las cartas… o a lo mejor el viejo aún no sabe lo que es un e-mail. _

- No me interesa la otra hija de Cross. –el hombre agita una mano restándole importancia. – estoy muy interesado en ti.

- Obvio, después de todo soy yo. –comenta como sí que tengan interés en ella es una ley universal.

- Y posees esa arrogancia de tu padre. –comenta con desagrado. –debo admitir que hay mucho Cross en ti, pero hay también mucho Knightley, eso te hace muy interesante… estoy muy tentado a dejarte todo lo que tengo.

- Tu solo déjamelo a mí, te aseguro que nada más muriendo iré a apostar por ahí todo lo que me dejaste así que o lo multiplico o lo pierdo. –Eiren le sonríe de forma encantadora, haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz.

- Seguramente si eres hija de tu padre. –el anciano suspira con pesadez. –así que habrá que evitar que hagas tonterías con el poder y dinero que te puedo dejar. –Eiren no le está prestando mucha atención, un ábaco que encontró ahí llamo su atención y está jugando con él.

- _Este viejo ni las calculadoras conoce. –_

- Deja de jugar con eso Eiren, es una pieza cara, antigua y única de la antigua Grecia. –le dice el anciano algo preocupado, pero se escucha algo quebrarse y su expresión muestra circunstancia. – ¿lo has quebrado? –pregunta teniendo un nudo de la garganta, casi le cuesta un huevo conseguir esa pieza única, artística y reliquia por la que museos se peleaban.

- Solo se le cayó un palito. –Eiren se rasca la nuca sonriendo apenada y deja el ábaco sobre el escritorio.

El anciano quiere llorar, pero se contiene, es la cabeza de la familia nadie puede ver debilidad. Así que mejor ir al punto con Eiren, ahí tiene cosas muy valiosas y ella es muy curiosa, y traviesa.

- _Es como una mocosa. –_el anciano suspira con pesadez. – antes de que llegaras mi heredero iba a ser Elián. –comenta serio el anciano y Eiren ahora ha tomado un portarretratos, viendo ahí la fotografía de su madre de la que Elián le hablo. –Ares es demasiado noble para llevar esta carga en sus hombros, y jamás le intereso ser mi sucesor, pero Elián es diferente, saco mi carácter. –comenta con orgullo. –además antes de que llegaras era el más fuerte de mis nietos…

- Si, suelo quitarles puestos a la gente, es el pago que tienen por conocerme. –comenta arrogante dejando la fotografía en su lugar.

- Es posible que tú y Elián tengan el mismo poder ahora…

- ¿Quieres que probemos? –Eiren sonríe traviesa haciendo chocar sus puños entre ellos.

- … aun así para ser tres años menor que él y tener su mismo poder es sorprendente y eso que no agregamos tu magia de invocación, eso ya dejaría ver que lo sobrepasas. –Eiren asintió dándole la razón. –aunque él tiene ventaja sabiendo técnicas que solo nuestra familia sabe.

- ¿Seguro? –Eiren sonríe traviesa y el anciano alzo ambas cejas. –no es por presumir pero puedo usar el fuego negro. –Eiren disfruto ver que el anciano abre los ojos para ensancharlos. – ¿a que soy más fuerte que el primo? –pregunta con arrogancia.

- ¿Quién te la enseño? –pregunta serio, pensando que alguien seguro filtro información de las técnicas de su familia, sospecha de Edrick.

- La aprendí solita, llámalo instinto. –Eiren tiene el pecho inflado de orgullo, adora dejar con el ojo cuadrado a la gente.

- ¿Y la controlas?

- Estoy en proceso de eso. –Eiren se rasca la nuca, es que esa magia es muy inestable por eso se le ha dificultado.

- Aun así debo de admitir que tienes más potencial que Elián, para cuando tengas su edad seguro tu poder será más.

- Si. –Eiren asintió dándole la razón.

- Serás una digna sucesora mía, pero no podrás sola con la responsabilidad. Eres muy inmadura, caprichosa e irrespetuosa… ahí es donde entra Elián. Te casaras con él.

- Viejo ya estas chocheando, sé que aquí se casan con los primos y eso, pero yo nací soltera y soltera moriré. –dice heroica.

- ¿Es por ese mago con el que duermes? –pregunta el anciano.

- Si lo es ¿qué? –Eiren lo mira retadora.

- ¿No pensaras dejar pasar esta oportunidad por un amorío infantil hacia un simple mago?... huelo su magia, es eléctrica, no es la gran cosa. –el anciano agita una mano con desprecio.

- Veamos… ¿ser tu sucesora o quedarme con Yuu? –Eiren se soba la barbilla pensativa. –escojo a Yuu. –Eiren le hace el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos, y el anciano frunce el ceño.

- En eso también te pareces a tu madre. No piensas con claridad y dejarías pasar una gran oportunidad como esta por un hombre.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Los hombres son unas de mis debilidades, son tan intensos. –comenta pervertida y el anciano frunce más el ceño.

- _Mi nieta saco la debilidad Cross hacia el sexo contrario. Maldito Edrick con tus genes me la desgraciaste. –_piensa rencoroso. –Si es eso… Elián es apuesto, he sabido que las jovencitas caen rendidas ante él. Muchas de la familia sueñan con ser las elegidas para su esposa. –tal vez dándole por ese lado morboso la convenza.

- De que el primo esta como un tren lo está. –el anciano muestra desagrado al oírla hablar como una pervertida. –pero me van más los chicos de pelo azul como sus ojos, y maniáticos psicópatas que se enojan por todo. –dice orgásmica y el anciano se sonrojo, su nieta es una guarra descarada y con gustos extraños.

El anciano se aclara la garganta sintiendo vergüenza él por lo que su indecente nieta dice.

- Sabía que por las buenas no aceptarías, aun así quise darte la oportunidad. –le dice recuperando la seriedad. –este es el trato, si aceptas casarte con Elián te diré como alargar el proceso para que te quedes ciega.

- Yo no te rogare nada viejo, sino me lo quieres decir no me lo digas. Prefiero quedarme ciega a casarme con alguien que elijas. –Eiren le sonríe altanera y lo mira retadora.

- Bien. –el anciano sonríe. – ¿y si peleamos? Si tú me ganas no solo te digo lo que quieres saber para no quedarte ciega en un mes sino aparte te dejo todo lo que tengo sin tener que morir, ya sabrás tú como manejas todo lo que la familia tiene. Si pierdes te casas con Elián e igual serás mi heredera junto con Elián cuando se casen, e incluso podrás saber cómo no quedarte ciega en un mes.

- ¿Seguro viejo? Yo gano mucho, tú poco. –Eiren sonríe altanera.

- Gano mucho si consigo lo que quiero, porque no solo te casaras con Elián, tendrás que ser una digna esposa, quedándote aquí con tu marido y dándole un heredero… solo hay una condición, no usaras tu magia de invocación.

- No la necesito para ganarle a un viejo. –Eiren sonríe altanera.

- ¿Tenemos un trato? –el anciano alza su mano hacia donde esta ella.

- Lo tenemos. –Eiren le toma la mano sellando el trato.

* * *

><p>Kanda está en uno de los patios de la casa entrenando, al no tener su espada ha creado una con electricidad, dándole forma y sosteniéndola en su mano derecha.<p>

- Tu magia es aburrida.

Kanda mira de reojo viendo a Elián acercarse lo suficiente para oírlo si habla, no lo suficiente para nada mas enterrarle la espada sin tener que acercarse.

Elián se recargo en el tronco del árbol y cruzo sus brazos.

- No eres la gran cosa, para ser una aventura pasajera no tengo porque preocuparme. –comenta indiferente. –uno tiene sus aventuras antes de casarse, me incluyo y ella seguro tenía que tener algo con que divertirse mientras estaba afuera.

Kanda lo voltea a ver alzando una ceja, no sabe de qué cojones habla.

- Más te vale no haberla preñado… aunque si lo has hecho se soluciona, aborta y pasando el tiempo suficiente pondré mis hijos en ella.

- Espero que no estés hablando de Eiren. –Kanda se acerca amenazante a él.

- ¿De quién más hablaríamos tú y yo? –Elián sonríe con burla sin inmutarse cuando Kanda coloco la punta de su espada a milímetros de su cara. –ella se casara conmigo, el abuelo lo cree y yo también lo creo nada más la vi. Ella nació para ser mi esposa, mi compañera para liderar esta familia, estamos destinados… tu solo serás dentro de poco una aventura que tuvo antes del matrimonio. No te preocupes no estarás en la boda, en nuestras bodas solo la familia está permitida.

Kanda harto de las pendejadas que dice mueve ágilmente su espada dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza, le vale mierda echarse encima a toda la familia. Pero se emputa cuando ese imbécil con su mano rodeada en fuego detuvo su espada. Le empleo más magia a su espada como él se lo empleo a su mano y de la fricción saltaron chispas.

- _Por eso odio las espadas de mi magia, con la otra ya lo hubiera cortado. –_Kanda lo fulmina con la mirada.

- El abuelo no le dirá nada hasta que no acepte casarse conmigo. –Kanda ensancha los ojos. –si aun así ella sigue sin aceptar la retara… peleara con el abuelo, el hombre más fuerte del clan hasta ahora, si ella gana le dará lo que quiere si el abuelo gana ella será mi esposa. –Elián sonríe de forma torcida, mostrando triunfo.

- _¡Mierda! Esa pendeja no le dice que no a un reto menos si hay apuesta. _

Justo en ese momento se oyeron explosiones y se sintió la magia de Eiren junto con la de otra persona, seguramente la del anciano.

- La pelea comenzó y pronto terminara. –Elián sonríe con mofa.

Kanda hace desaparecer su espada y corre en busca de Eiren. Elián lo mira alejarse mostrando esa sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Kanda va corriendo siguiendo el sonido de las explosiones, viendo desde donde esta flamas, sintiendo como la magia de los que pelean va creciendo conforme avanza la pelea.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Contra quién pelea la loca? –Lavi corre alado de él dándole alcance al igual que Kailan, nada más oyeron la explosiones y sintieron la magia emprendieron carrera.

Kanda no respondió y corrió más fuerte, entonces los tres se detienen, teniendo los ojos muy abiertos al ver un enorme dragón de fuego negro, es tan grande, tan poderoso y se dirige hacia Eiren que está cansada, de rodillas y herida, viendo furiosa al dragón.

Kanda sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde esta Eiren, pero un muro de hielo se alzó frente a él.

- ¿Qué mierdas haces?

- ¡Salvarte el trasero, estabas por aventarte para ser quemado! –le grita Kailan indignada.

Kanda furioso salta el muro de hielo, quedando encima de él, viendo como frente a Eiren se alzó un muro con fuego negro con el cual choco el dragón creando una fuerte explosión que hizo a Kanda cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos cruzados, el calor y la energía que se desprende te hace sentir en el jodido infierno.

Eiren sonríe arrogante, el muro la protegió pero ensancha los ojos al ver que el fuego de su muro está siendo absorbido hasta desaparecer viendo cómo se mete en la boca del dragón que lanzo una esfera de fuego negro hacia ella, impactándola y mandándola a volar varios metros fuera.

- ¡Eiren! –Kanda salta el muro y corre hacia donde ella salió volando a la vez que el dragón desaparece y varios metros atrás se ve a un tranquilo anciano, con leves quemaduras en la ropa, uno que otro golpe, solo se le ve agotado ante la cantidad de poder que uso.

Kanda llego hacia donde esta Eiren, viéndola inconsciente, tirada en el suelo con toda su ropa quemada, ese fuego es más poderoso que el fuego normal que ni la ropa que usan los magos fuego para que no se queme soporto.

Kanda se quita la camisa y la cubre con ella a la vez que la levanta del suelo, se ve muy herida.

- ¡Eiren, Eiren! –Kanda la agita algo desesperado.

- ¡Nee-san! –Kailan llega al lugar corriendo junto con Lavi. – ¡no la agites así, ¿no vez que está muy lastimada?! –Kailan le golpea el brazo a Kanda.

- Está bien, solo esta inconsciente y ella es más fuerte que eso. Recibió ese último ataque directamente, pero el fuego no la mata, además uso mucha magia.

Kanda voltea hacia el anciano mirándolo con ojos ansiosos de matarlo.

- ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! –le grita Kailan furiosa. – ¡¿Por qué la ataco?! –el anciano no le responde, solo da media vuelta dándole la espalda.

- Ella tiene un trato conmigo mago, ya no eres bienvenido en esta casa. –el anciano comienza a caminar alejándose y le hizo una seña a unos hombres que estaban ahí para que se acerquen y así lo hicieron, corriendo a donde están ellos.

- ¿A qué se refería? –Kailan mira seria a Kanda, pero este la ignoro y cargo a Eiren estilo princesa.

Los hombres se acercaron a Kanda e intentaron tomarla pero este con una mirada los hizo alejarse intimidados.

- Señor la señorita necesita atención médica y nosotros somos magos médicos. –le dice uno de ellos, el más valiente que se atrevió.

- No le pondrán ni un dedo encima. –les dice amenazante.

- ¡Joder bakanda, no seas imprudente, necesita que la atiendan, mira como esta! –le grita Kailan furiosa y Kanda la fulmina con la mirada.

- No sé qué está pasando, pero es mejor que dejes que la curen Yuu-pon, no es momento de andar con caprichos. –le dice Lavi serio. –piensa en el estado que esta, solo mírala, recibió ese poderoso ataque directamente.

Kanda gruñe unas cuantas maldiciones.

- Yo la llevare. –les dice sombrío a los médicos que solo asintieron.

- Por aquí. –uno de ellos los guía y Kanda va atrás de él con Kailan y Lavi siguiéndolo.

* * *

><p>- Padre. –lo llama Ares cuando se acerca a donde esta él. –Estoy sorprendido, te hizo usar enserio esa magia, tan enserio como para hacerte hacer ese ataque con tal de ganar. –comenta Ares estando de pie alado de su padre.<p>

- Mi nieta es fuerte, me obligo a usar toda mi magia y esa técnica para ganarle… no pienso dejarla ir, no me la arrebataran como a Elaine. –dice sombrío y Ares suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Abuelo! –Elián llega corriendo a donde están ellos. – ¿Ganaste? –sabe la respuesta pero quiere que se la diga.

- Si… nada más se recupere y te casaras con ella. –le dice serio el anciano y Elián sonríe con arrogancia.

- ¡Abuelo! –exclama al ver como este está por desvanecerse pero Elián lo retuvo para que no cayera.

- Tu esposa es muy fuerte, será más fuerte que tu… espero no te dé en el orgullo masculino. –comenta con algo de diversión el anciano y Elián se sorprende al ver lo cansado que dejo Eiren a su abuelo, es la primera vez que ve eso.

- Padre estas cometiendo el mismo error con Eiren que con Elaide. –le dice serio Ares haciendo que el anciano lo mire furioso. –luego no te lamentes si la pierdes como Elaide ahora que Eiren te ha buscado por ayuda… y tu mocoso egoísta si la quieres para ti debiste pelear por ella no dejarle eso a tu abuelo. –Ares da media vuelta y camina alejándose, ante la mirada furiosa de su hijo.

- Más te vale enamorarla y tratarle bien. No me hagas lamentar casarla contigo. –le dice serio el anciano.

- No lo haré abuelo, enserio me gusta. –Elián lo mira serio y el anciano asintió satisfecho. –y desde ahora entrenare más para estar a su nivel.

- Me alegra oír eso.

**Continuará**

**sas culebra. aora ke pasara? **

**jajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


End file.
